


Never say never

by Bithya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Love Triangles, Physical Abuse, Psychological Drama, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 122,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bithya/pseuds/Bithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Krieg endet, doch die gute Seite unterliegt. Hermine Granger ist eine von vielen Gefangenen, die sich in ihrer neuen Position als Quasi-Hauself zurecht finden muss. Sexuelle Übergriffe gehören fortan zu ihrem Alltag - doch ist wirklich alles verloren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ende

Hermine zitterte. Angst, Verzweiflung, Wut und vor allem Scham beherrschten ihren Körper. Wo nur war es schief gelaufen? Gestern noch hatte sie an der Seite von Harry auf dem Schlachtfeld vor Hogwarts gekämpft – und heute stand sie nackt in der Villa der Malfoys. Um sie herum Todesser, die es nicht mehr für notwendig hielten, ihr Gesicht zu verbergen.

Rechts von ihr stand Harry, links Ron; beide waren ebenfalls nackt, genau wie all die anderen Schüler und Lehrer, die in die Fänge der Todesser geraten waren. Nur ein Lehrer war nicht unter ihnen: Severus Snape befand sich in den Reihen der Feinde. Mit unbewegtem Gesicht mustere er seine ehemaligen Kollegen, ließ er seinen Blick immer wieder über die entblößten Körper von Hermine und ihrer Freunde wandern. Doch es blieb ihr keine Zeit, sich über seinen endgültigen Verrat aufzuregen, denn in diesem Augenblick betrat Lord Voldemort den großen Festsaal.

Hermine spürte, wie Harry neben ihr sich anspannte, und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie alle vermutlich in wenigen Sekunden sterben würden. Ohnmächtige Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit und wieder kam die Frage hoch: Wieso? Was war schief gelaufen? Warum standen sie hier?

„Meine lieben Freunde“, ergriff nun der Dunkle Lord das Wort, „welch schöner Tag ist heute! Vor uns steht, gefangen und gedemütigt, der eine Auserwählte, die Hoffnung aller Schlammblüter und Muggleliebhaber – Harry Potter!“

Jubel brach aus unter den Schwarzkutten, höhnische Rufe und Beleidigungen hallten hunterfach von den Wänden des großen Saals. Nur zwei Gestalten schienen weiter unberührt: Severus Snape bewegte sich nicht, nur ein unergründliches Zucken umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Und neben ihm, beinah noch steifer, mit versteinerter Miene stand Lucius Malfoy. Aber erneut wurde Hermines Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt von der Ansprache Voldemorts: „Der Sieg ist nun unser! Endlich können wir eine Welt aufbauen, wie sie schon lange hätte existieren sollen! Endlich ist Schluss mit dem Verstecken vor den Muggeln! Fortan werden sie uns kennen lernen! Fortan werden wir, die reinblütigen Zauberer, die Welt beherrschen!“

Wieder brandete Jubel auf und diesmal zeigte sich auch auf dem Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy ein Grinsen.

„Doch zunächst lasst mich einem treuen Diener danken! Goyle, trete vor!“

Aus der Menge löste sich die massige Gestalt des jungen Goyle. Sein Gesicht strahlte vor Stolz, in der Hand hielt er – den Zauberstab von Harry.

„Unser guter Goyle hat in einem unbemerkten Augenblick Potter mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen! Ein gezielter Expelliarmus machte Goyle zu, Sieger über den Auserwählten!“, erklärte Voldemort. Ein überlegenes, verächtliches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen: „Du weißt gar nicht, wie groß dein Dienst war! Dank dir werde ich in Kürze in der Lage sein, Potter zu töten!“

Ein raunen ging durch den Raum. Hermine bemerkte, wie Harry die Fäuste ballte. Wusste Voldemort etwa …? Ihr Blick fiel auf Snape, dessen Miene sich deutlich verfinstert hatte. Todesangst und Sorge um ihren besten Freund machten sich breit. Es war zu Ende. Wenn Voldemort es nun herausgefunden hatte, dann würde Harry jetzt sterben. Verzweifelt blickte sie wieder zurück zu Voldemort und Goyle, dessen stolzes Grinsen zeigte, dass er nichts begriff.

„Lieber Goyle, sei dir gewiss, dein Name wird in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen. Hoyle, der Mann, der mir, Lord Voldemort, die Macht gab, den Auserwählten zu töten – indem er sein Leben gab!“, verkündete Voldemort und machte eine kunstvolle Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Stille legte sich über den Saal als alle begriffen, was gleich geschehen würde – alle bis auf Goyle selbst.

„Ich sehe, Goyle, dein Vertrauen in mich ist unendlich. Ich fühle mich geehrt durch deine Loyalität“, fuhr Lord Voldemort fort, „wer hätte gedacht, dass in meinen Reihen ein so guter Diener ist. Jeder einzelne hier kann sich eine Scheibe von dir abschneiden. Und gerade weil du so loyal bist, bin ich mir gewiss, dass du mir nicht übel nimmst, was ich nun zu tun gedenke, ja, tun muss!“

Erneut hielt der Dunkle Lord in seiner Rede inne und nun zeigte sich auch auf dem Gesicht von Goyle leichte Verwirrung. Doch ehe er gänzlich begriff, was die Worte seines Meisters bedeuteten, war es bereits zu spät.

„Avada Kedavra!“

Leblos sank der große Mann zu Boden. Totenstill war es im großen Festsaal, keiner der Anwesenden begriff, wieso dieser Mord notwendig gewesen war – keiner außer Hermine, Harry und Severus Snape. Die junge Hexe kämpfte mit den Tränen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Voldemort nicht daran dachte, Harrys Leben zu schonen, und wieso sollte er auch? Er hatte gewonnen und das einzige, was zu seinem endgültigen Sieg noch fehlte, war die Ermordung seines ärgsten Feindes. 

„Ihr fragt euch nun gewiss, wieso ich den tapferen Goyle getötet habe“, rief Voldemort über die Köpfe der Anwesenden hinweg, „die Antwort darauf ist kompliziert, aber um nicht als Unmensch da zu stehen, werde ich sie euch gerne erläutern! In meinen Händen halte ich den Elderstab, den mächtigsten Zauberstab, den diese Welt je gesehen hat. Aufgrund einer uralten Magie war ich nie in der Lage, Harry zu töten. Mein Zauberstab war mit seinem verbunden, aber auch mit anderen Zauberstäben konnte ich ihm nichts anhaben. Nur der Elderstab, der mächtiger als alle anderen ist, kann Harry Potter töten. Doch seine wahre Macht entfaltet der Zauberstab nur, wenn man sein wahrer Besitzer wird. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um den Mechanismus gänzlich zu verstehen, erst mein treuer Diener Severus Snape brachte mich gestern auf die Lösung!“

Hermines Augen schnellten zu dem Angesprochenen. Tatsächlich nickte der ehemalige Schuldirektor grimmig und verneigte sich knapp vor seinem Herren. Das also war der Auslöser für dieses Übel gewesen.

„Dumbledore war lange Zeit der Besitzer des Elderstabs gewesen und ich dachte, es würde reichen, diesen Stab seiner Leiche abzunehmen. Doch ich konnte seine Macht nicht vollkommen nutzen. Da Severus Dumbledore vor einem Jahr getötet hatte, ging ich davon aus, dass er der neue, wahre Besitzer war und ich durch seinen Tod den Zauberstab unter meine Kontrolle bringen konnte. Doch er belehrte mich eines Besseren: Nicht der Mörder des ursprünglichen Besitzers, sondern sein Bezwinger wird der neue Besitzer. Und wer war es gewesen, der Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm gestellt hatte?“

Die rhetorische Frage blieb nicht lange unbeantwortet, denn natürlich kannten alle Todesser die Geschichte, wie Draco Malfoy Dumbledore gestellt, aber nicht getötet hatte.

„Exakt, der junge Malfoy war es! Damit war er der neue, wahre Besitzer, ohne allerdings von der Existenz des Elderstabes zu wissen. Und das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit mir! Als Harry Potter und seine Freunde in eben dieser Villa gefangen gehalten wurden, gelang es ihnen, sich zu befreien – und Potter wurde durch seinen Expelliarmus-Zauber gegen Draco der neue Besitzer. Als Snape mir dies eröffnete, wäre ich beinah explodiert vor Wut über das ungnädige Schicksal. Aber dann kam Goyle. Er besiegte Harry, wurde der neue Besitzer – und durch den Sieg über ihn, durch seinen Tod bin nun endgültig ich der Herrscher über den Elderstab!“

Hermine blickte sich um. Die Lehrer von Hogwarts und einige wenige Todesser nickten, doch ein Großteil der Anwesenden hatte offenbar nicht begriffen, was ihnen der Dunkle Lord erklärt hatte. Doch das war egal, es reichte für sie, dass sie wussten, dass ihr Herr durch den Mord an Goyle endlich Harry würde töten können. Hasserfüllte Blicke richteten sich gegen Snape, der nicht nur ein Verräter war, sondern überaus wichtige Informationen an den Feind gegeben hatte. Severus Snape hatte das Ende von Harry Potter besiegelt. Allen war dies bewusst, besonders auch Hermine, die mit den Tränen kämpfte. Sie suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, doch sie wusste, es gab keinen. Harry neben ihr wirkte ruhig, gefasst, beinah gelassen.

„Mine“, flüsterte er leise, „auch wenn ich sterbe … es ist nicht vorbei. Ihr dürft nicht aufhören zu kämpfen. Solange auch nur einer von uns lebt, müsst ihr kämpfen.“

Sie nickte, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass auch sie den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben würde. Jedes einzelne Mitglied des Ordens würde noch heute sterben, denn dann gab es keine ernstzunehmenden Gegenspieler mehr für Voldemort.

„Harry Potter“, richtete eben dieser nun das Wort direkt an seinen Erzfeind, „du hast tapfer gekämpft, doch du hattest niemals eine Chance. Dumbledore hat dich im Stich gelassen mit seinem Tod, du warst schon immer nur Kanonenfutter für ihn. Komm her, ich erlöse dich von dem Leid deines Lebens!“

„Harry, nein!“, schrie Ron und wollte nach seinem besten Freund greifen, doch die bindenden Zauber, die sie alle umgaben, machten ihn bewegungsunfähig. Nur Harry war frei zu gehen und so trat er vor.

„Mein Tod wird nichts ändern, Tom!“, schleuderte Harry Voldemort entgegen, „genauso wenig wie Dumbledores Tod etwas geändert hat. Es wird immer Menschen geben, die deine dunkle Welt verdammen und dich töten wollen. Eines Tages wirst du endgültig untergehen!“

Ein hohes, irres Lachen entrang sich der Kehle des Dunklen Lords: „So mutig, bis zum Schluss! Leider wirst du keine Gelegenheit haben, deine eigenen Worte zu überprüfen!“

Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Es schien, als halte die ganze Halle den Atem an, während die beiden Feinde sich gegenseitig anstarrten. Die Spannung lud sich auf, bis sie beinah unaushaltbar war. Sekunden verstrichen und noch immer war der Todesfluch nicht gesprochen worden. Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine wieder die Augen, hoffte, dass inzwischen ein Wunder geschehen war.

„Avada Kedavra“, ertönte da die kalte Stimme Voldemorts, und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten fiel ein lebloser Körper zu Boden. Die eisigen Augen des Dunklen Lords brannten sich in die tränenerfüllten Augen von Hermine, es schien, als habe er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie wieder nach vorne blicken würde. Spott und Verachtung standen in seinem Blick und trafen auf Hass und Verzweiflung bei Hermine.

Jetzt war es wirklich aus. Egal, was Harry gesagt hatte, Lord Voldemort würde nun all jene töten, die ihm noch gefährlich werden könnten. Sie, Ron, die anderen aus dem Orden. Ihr aller Schicksal war besiegelt und es gab nichts, was sie noch hätten tun können.


	2. Niemals sag niemals

Sie sehnte sich nach einer Umarmung. Wie sehr wünschte Hermine sich, wenigstens für einen Augenblick in den starken Armen von Ron versinken zu können. Doch noch immer waren sie gebunden durch den Zauber, der sie schon den ganzen Nachmittag an einem Fleck hielt.  
  
Die Leiche von Harry lag zu ihren Füßen und die vormalige spannungsgeladene Totenstille hatte sich in ausgelassenen Jubel auf der einen Seite und verzweifeltes Schluchzen auf der anderen Seite aufgelöst. Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, war tot. Hilfesuchend ließ Hermine ihre Augen so gut es trotz ihrer Starre ging durch den Raum wandern. Sie traf auf McGonagall, welche ebenso verzweifelte wirkte wie sie selbst. Die ehrwürdige Lehrerin ging auf die Achtzig zu und zum ersten Mal wirkte sie auch genau so auf Hermine.  
  
„Was sollen wir mit den übrigen Muggleliebhabern und Schlammblütern hier tun, werte Freunde?", erklang da erneut die Stimme von Lord Voldemort. Eisige Kälte breitete sich in Hermines Körper aus – jetzt war auch für sie der Zeitpunkt des Todes gekommen. Laute Rufe waren zu hören, die meisten forderten den Tod aller Gefangenen.  
  
„Ich sehe, ihr wollt reinen Tisch machen", sagte Voldemort, als der kurze Aufruhr sich zu legen begann, „doch ich bin anderer Meinung. Als Herrscher über diese neue Welt können wir es uns nicht leisten, unsere Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem als der Politik ablenken zu lassen. Wie im alten Rom kommt es jetzt uns zu, die Geschicke der Welt zu beraten, während unsere Sklaven für unser leibliches Wohl sorgen!"  
  
Erneut brach lautes Gemurmel aus, die verbliebenen Todesser diskutierten den Vorschlag ihres Meisters. Schlammblüter als Sklaven? Die Verlockung dieses Vorschlags war groß, das Dasein als Sklave wäre sicher noch leidvoller als der schnelle, sofortige Tod. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da war auch der letzte davon überzeugt, dass dies der viel bessere Plan war.  
  
„Ich dachte mir, dass ihr euch für meinen Vorschlag entscheiden würdet. Stellt euch nur vor, was ihr alles anstellen könnt mit den wehrlosen Zauberern hier. Künftig werden sie sogar noch unter den Hauselfen stehen, denn diese können immerhin noch Magie anwenden. Eurer Fantasie im Umgang mit euren Sklaven soll keine Grenze gesetzt werden, denn Sklaven sind nicht mehr als Werkzeuge im Alltag: Sie müssen funktionieren und wenn sie das nicht tun, kann man sie wegwerfen und ersetzen!", verkündete der Dunkle Lord lachend. Applaus kam auf und Hermine bemerkte, wie besonders in den Gesichtern der alten Todesser plötzlich ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck stand. Augenblicklich wurde sich die junge Hexe ihrer eigenen Nacktheit sehr bewusst und sie errötete.  
  
„Hermine…", nahm sie da ein Flüstern von Ron wahr, „verstehe ich das richtig…? Wir sollen diesen Unmenschen dienen? Vor ihnen im Staub kriechen?"  
  
Sie schluckte: „Wenn es das nur wäre, Ron … was ich in den Augen einiger Todesser da sehe, macht mir viel mehr Angst …"  
  
Obwohl sie kaum in der Lage war, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, konnte Hermine doch die unausgesprochene Frage spüren, die sich in Rons Gesicht abzeichnete: „Na, was meinst du denn, was die alten Säcke da mit Frauen anstellen? Oder vielleicht sogar mit Männern …?"  
  
Ein würgendes Geräusch zeigte ihr, dass Ron nun auch begriff, was sie fürchtete. Ohne ihren Zauberstab und als Sklaven, die nicht mehr als Dreck waren, gab es keine Möglichkeit, sich gegen jegliche Art von irrer Fantasie zu schützen. Und ob der Ekel der Todesser vor Schlammblütern groß genug war, dass sie vor Vergewaltigungen zurückscheuten, das wagte sie zu bezweifeln. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie in Anbetracht dieser Zukunft nicht doch den Tod vorgezogen hätte.  
  
„Severus, mein treuer Diener", erscholl nun erneut Voldemorts Stimme, „komm an meine Seite. Du bist mein loyalster Untertan, auch wenn ich lange an dir gezweifelt habe. Deine Handlungen in den letzten Tagen haben bewiesen, dass du zu mir stehst und dafür sollst du belohnt werden. Du darfst dir als erster einen Sklaven aussuchen!"  
  
Unbewegt trat Snape vor und stellte sich so, dass er möglichst alle Gefangenen sehen konnte. Ein Brechreiz machte sich in Hermine breit bei dem Gedanken, dass einer von ihnen diesem grausamen, verlogenen Mann in die Hände fallen würde. Hatte er vor, sich eine ehemalige Schülerin als Sklave zu nehmen und seine perversen Gedanken an ihr zu befriedigen? Das Zittern, das sie bereits zuvor verspürt hatte, wurde stärker.  
  
„Habt Dank, mein Lord. Die Auswahl ist groß und ich gedenke, den Vorteil der ersten Wahl zu meinen Gunsten zu nutzen. Da ich Schlammblüter abstoßend finde, fällt meine Wahl auf eine reinblütige Hexe, deren Verstand so vernebelt ist, dass sie sich mit dem Feind verbündet hat. Ich glaube außerdem sagen zu können, dass besonders sie für den von uns gegangenen Potter sehr wichtig war, was meinem Spaß umso zuträglicher sein wird", sagte Snape. Obwohl seine Stimme Verachtung und Hohn ausdrückte, blieb sein Gesicht unberührt. Hermine hingegen zitterte stärker – waren diese Worte auf sie gemünzt? Oder meinte er etwa …?  
  
„Ich wähle Ginny Weasley!"  
  
„Nein!", tönte wieder die aufgebrachte Stimme von Ron durch den Saal, „du wirst es nicht wagen, deine dreckigen Finger an meine Schwester zu legen!"  
  
„Nicht?", fragte der ehemalige Lehrer amüsiert, „und wer soll mich daran hindern – du, kleine Wiesel?"  
  
Gelächter machte sich breit und sogar der Dunkle Lord zeigte ein offenes Grinsen. Die Worte seines liebsten Dieners gefielen ihm: „Sehr gut, Severus. Deine Wahl ist ebenso exzellent wie nachvollziehbar. Ginny Weasley soll dir gehören – viel Spaß!"  
  
„Ginny … oh Gott", entfuhr es Hermine. Sie konnte Rons Gefühle verstehen – erst verlor er seinen besten Freund und nun musste er mit ansehen, wie seine jüngere Schwester, nackt und hilflos wie sie war, zu dem verhassten Lehrer und größten Verräter geschickt wurde. Ginny hingegen wirkte gefasst, doch Hermine erkannte sofort, was wirklich in ihr vorging: Sie hatte ihre große Liebe verloren. Egal, was ihr selbst noch zustoßen würde, nichts konnte für sie schmerzhafter sein als dieser Verlust. Zumindest hoffte Hermine, dass Snape keine Grausamkeiten kannte, die den Tod von Harry noch in den Schatten stellen würden.  
  
„Und nun, Severus, sage mir, wer als nächster seine Wahl verkünden darf!"  
  
Nur einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte der Zaubertränkemeister, dann hatte er sich entschieden: „Lucius Malfoy. Auch, wenn er nicht immer ehrenhaft gehandelt hat, so sollten wir ihm dafür danken, dass er immer wieder sein Anwesen für Versammlungen zur Verfügung stellt."  
  
Lord Voldemort nickte sein Einverständnis und bedeutete dem älteren Malfoy vorzutreten: „Komm her, Lucius. Severus hat wahr gesprochen. Triff du nun deine Wahl – triff sie für deine ganze Familie, denn ich werde euch nicht mehr als einen Sklaven erlauben!"  
  
Snape packte Ginny an den Haaren und zerrte sie zur Seite, damit Lucius Malfoy seinen Platz einnehmen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu Snape schien der blonde Zauberer unentschlossen, wen er als Sklaven halten sollte. Ratsuchend schaute er seinen Fürsprecher an, doch dieser hob nur eine Augenbraue und blickte streng zurück. Hermine wurde nicht schlau aus dieser Interaktion, doch offensichtlich hatte Lucius irgendeinen Hinweis aus dieser Geste gezogen, denn plötzlich schien er entschlossen.  
  
„Zunächst möchte ich Euch danken, mein Lord. Ich weiß, dass ich Euch enttäuscht habe und umso größer ist meine Freude, dass Ihr mich nun derart bevorzugt behandelt", begann er seine Ansprache, „ich werde es meinem alten Freund Severus gleich tun. Meine Wahl fällt ebenfalls auf eine Schülerin, die Harry Potter nahe stand. Ich gehe sogar soweit zu sagen, dass wir ohne sie schon längst über Potter triumphiert hätten. Und so groß mein Ekel vor Schlammblütern auch ist – die Vorstellung, sie künftig Tag ein, Tag aus in meiner Gewalt zu haben, bereitet mir höchstes Vergnügen. Und ich bin sicher, auch mein Sohn Draco wird es zu schätzen wissen, diesem ewig nervenden Mädchen die ein oder andere Lektion zu erteilen. Meine Wahl fällt auf Hermine Granger!"  
  
Sie hatte es gewusst. Schon mit den ersten Worten, die der alte Malfoy geäußert hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass er sie wählen würde. Es war nur logisch – die zwei wichtigsten Menschen im Leben von Harry fielen in die linke und rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Hermine spürte, wie die fesselenden Bande sich von ihr lösten, doch sie wehrte sich dagegen, ohne Widerspruch in die Fänge von Lucius Malfoy zu geraten.  
  
„Granger, komm her. Begrüße deinen neuen Herren!", befahl Lord Voldemort. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Niemals würde sie Lucius Malfoy – oder seinen Sohn – als ihren Herren anerkennen. Sie holte tief Luft und drehte sich zu Ron um, der sprachlos und versteinert neben ihr stand.  
  
„Ron", flüsterte sie, „gib niemals auf. Wir werden das hier irgendwie überstehen und wieder zusammen kommen!", sagte sie mit leiser, aber fester Stimme. Dann küsste sie ihn mit aller Leidenschaft, die sie aufbringen konnte. Es war der erste Kuss zwischen ihnen und Hermine fürchtete, dass es zugleich der letzte sein würde. Sie kostete jede Sekunde aus, die man sie nicht von Ron wegziehen würde, doch der Augenblick war viel zu kurz. Schon spürte sie ein Paar kräftiger Hände auf ihren Schultern und spürte, wie die kräftige Gestalt von des alten Malfoys sie mit sich zog.  
  
Grimmig schaute sie bis zuletzt zu Ron zurück, der seinerseits den Blickkontakt zu ihr hielt. Seine Augen waren von Tränen verschleiert, aber darunter entdeckte Hermine neuen Mut und neue Entschlossenheit. Sie würden beide für das kämpfen, was Harry angefangen hatte, sie würden einen Weg finden, die Dunkelheit aus der Welt zu vertreiben. Auch, wenn sich ihre Wege vorerst trennten.  
  
„Rührend, Schlammblut!", fuhr Lucius Malfoy sie an, „aber das wird dir nichts helfen. Glaub ja nicht, dass du den rothaarigen Trottel jemals wiedersehen wirst! Du gehörst jetzt mir – und ich freue mich sehr darauf! Du wirst deine Freunde niemals wieder sehen!"  
  
Hermine konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken, doch sie versuchte, sich nicht entmutigen zu lassen. Hoffnung bestand immer.  
  
„Niemals sag niemals!", flüsterte sie entschlossen und blickte ihrem Sklavenhalter herausfordernd ins Gesicht. Seine Antwort bestand in einer Ohrfeige, die sie zu Boden fegte. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins bekam Hermine noch mit, wie Voldemort nun einen Todesser nach dem anderen wählen ließ. Jeder versuchte, möglichst junge, weibliche Sklaven abzubekommen, doch die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Hexe schwand und sie übergab sich nur zu gern der wohligen Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.


	3. Narzissa Malfoy

„So muss sich Harry die ersten Jahre seines Lebens gefühlt haben", sagte Hermine leise zu sich. Eine Woche war sie bereits bei den Malfoys in der Villa, eine Woche, die sie in einem winzigen Raum unter der Treppe im zweiten Stock verbracht hatte. Kaum mehr als eine Matratze und eine winzige Lampe passten in das kleine Kabuff, aber immerhin konnte sie bequem aufrecht darin stehen.  
  
„Harry …"  
  
Der Gedanke an ihren besten Freund ließ Hermine in sich zusammen sinken. Harry war tot. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht begreifen. Obwohl es bereits eine Woche her war und sie der harte Alltag in der Familie Malfoy jede Sekunde an ihre Situation erinnerte, weigerte ihr Verstand sich, den Tod ihres Freundes zu akzeptieren.  
  
Ein leises Klingeln ließ sie aufhorchen – die Hauselfen aus der Küche gaben ihr ein Signal. Sie hatte noch etwa fünf Minuten Zeit, um in der Küche zu erscheinen und bei der Zubereitung des Frühstücks zu helfen. Schnell zog sie sich an. Sie konnte froh sein, dass sie Kleidung tragen durfte, das war ihr bewusst. Das Kleid, das sie trug, war pechschwarz und lag eng an ihrem Körper. Da es aus einem dehnbaren Material bestand, konnte sie sich dennoch bequem darin bewegen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihr das Kleidungsstück gefallen, doch zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass sie keine Unterhose tragen durfte und stets einen formenden BH tragen musste, war sie sich nur zu bewusst, dass das Kleid vor allem einem Zweck dienen sollte: Lustgefühle erzeugen.  
  
Sie hatte die Blicke bemerkt, die ihr Draco zugeworfen hatte. Das Kleid erfüllte ganz offensichtlich seinen Zweck, zumindest bei dem jüngeren Malfoy. Und trotzdem hatte er sie bisher nie angerührt. Hermine war froh darüber, doch verstehen konnte sie es nicht. War sein Ekel vor Schlammblütern so groß, dass er seinen eigenen körperlichen Begierden nicht nachgeben würde? Sie seufzte.  
  
Rasch band sie noch die kleine, blütenweiße Schürze um, dann betrat sie durch eine versteckte Tür die schmalen Korridore, die innerhalb der Mauern der Villa zur Küche führten. Wie in alten Schlössern und herrschaftlichen Anwesen der Muggle so war auch dieses Haus mit speziellen Gängen ausgestattet, die es der Dienerschaft erlaubten, unbemerkt von Raum zu Raum zu gelangen. Die Notwendigkeit dafür erschloss sich Hermine nicht – außer ihr arbeiteten hier nur Hauselfen, die auf viel bequemere Art von Ort zu Ort gelangen konnten. Aber wer weiß, was die Erbauer sich damals gedacht hatten.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Miss!", wurde sie in der Küche von den Hauselfen begrüßt. Auch wenn sie faktisch unter diesen Wesen standen, so war es doch für einen Hauself unmöglich, einen Menschen nicht als Herren anzuerkennen. Und so bedachten zumindest die fleißigen Helferlein in der Küche Hermine noch mit Respekt. Sie wiederum brachte ihnen so viel Zuneigung und Wärme entgegen, wie sie unter den Umständen in der Lage war.  
  
„Heute ist Sonntag! Heute isst die ganze Familie zusammen! Wir müssen viel vorbereiten!", erklärte der Hauself, der in der Küche für die Organisation zuständig war, „wasch du bitte das Obst dort ab!"  
  
„Gerne, Twinkle!", erwiderte Hermine. Sie schob die engen Ärmel ihres Kleides hoch, band ihre Haare zusammen und stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Solange sie hier in der Küche etwas zu tun hatte, konnte sie die Realität vergessen. Obst abzuwaschen und mit Hauselfen zusammenzuarbeiten war wesentlich weniger schlimm als all die anderen Horrorszenarien, die sie sich in ihrer ersten Nacht in der Malfoy-Villa ausgemalt hatte.

* * *

 

„Wünscht Ihr noch etwas Kaffee, Herr?"  
  
Aufmerksam und konzentriert stand Hermine neben dem Frühstückstisch der Familie und versuchte, jederzeit die Wünsche ihrer Herren im Voraus zu erkennen. Sie hatte schnell gelernt, dass Ungehorsam und Unaufmerksamkeit mit Schlägen und Nahrungsentzug bestraft wurden. So sehr sie auch gegen ihren Sklavenstatus rebellieren wollte – ihr Überlebensinstinkt hatte am Ende die Oberhand gewonnen und sie hatte sich gefügt.  
  
„Ja, schenk ein!", war die knappe Antwort des alten Malfoys. Vorsichtig schenkte Hermine den Kaffee nach und zog sich dann sofort wieder zurück. Lucius Malfoy schenkte ihr keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit und sie war froh darüber. Solange ihm nicht in den Sinn kam, sie zu terrorisieren, war sie sicher.  
  
„Lucius …", meldete sich da seine Frau zu Wort, „warum trägt sie dieses furchtbare Kleid?"  
  
Seufzend ließ der Herr im Haus seine Zeitung sinken und blickte seine Frau an: „Wir haben alle zusammen beraten und die Mehrheit der Todesser hat befunden, dass Frauen genau so ein Kleid tragen sollen. Mir ist es ja gleich, aber ich werde mich bestimmt nicht dem Willen des Dunklen Lords widersetzen."  
  
„Hmm", machte Narzissa nur. Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie ihren Blick über Hermines Körper gleiten ließ. Plötzlich wurde der jungen Hexe eiskalt: Offensichtlich sah Narzissa Malfoy in ihr eine Bedrohung. Das Kleid betonte die Weiblichkeit der Trägerin und ließ sie im besten Lichte erscheinen, es war darauf bedacht, die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer zu erregen. Natürlich gefiel das einer Ehefrau nicht. Hermine hoffte, dass Narzissa das Thema nicht weiter verfolgen würde. Immerhin hatte Lucius Malfoy in der ganzen Woche noch kein Mal gezeigt, dass er Interesse an ihrem Körper hatte. Es gab also keinen Grund für Eifersucht.

* * *

 

Eiskaltes Wasser ergoss sich über Hermine. Auf dem gefliesten Boden der Küche gab es keine Möglichkeit, Halt zu finden, und so rutschte sie aus und stieß mit Gewalt gegen die Tischkante.  
  
„Pass doch auch, tollpatschiges Ding!", fuhr Narzissa Malfoy sie an. Hasserfüllt blickte sie auf die jüngere Frau hinab, die benommen in einer großen Wasserlache lag und sich den Kopf hielt: „Wag es ja nicht nochmal, mich derart anzurempeln. Und jetzt mach das hier sofort weg, oder muss ich dir nachhelfen?"  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte die ältere Frau sich um und marschierte aus der Küche. Zittrig richtete Hermine sich auf. Narzissa Malfoy hatte sie mit voller Absicht gerammt, als sie gerade mit einem großen Kübel kalten Wassers aus dem Hinterhof zurück in die Küche kam. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie konnte fühlen, wie sich eine große Beule knapp über ihrem rechten Ohr bildete.  
  
Ihr Kleid war durchtränkt und der kalte Wind, der durch die offene Küchentür aus dem Hof hereinwehte, ließen Hermine erneut zittern. Sie musste sich abtrocknen, sonst würde sie sich den Tod holen – aber sie hatte keine Wechselkleidung. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um. Die Hauselfen waren um diese Zeit mit Hausputz beschäftigt, sie war alleine in der Küche für den Abwasch zuständig. Narzissa Malfoy würde so schnell nicht wieder herunter kommen und die beiden Männer im Haus hatten sich noch nie in der Küche blicken lassen.  
  
Stöhnend zog Hermine ihr Kleid und den BH aus und hängte beides über das Feuer zum Trocknen. Schwankend und mit aufsteigender Übelkeit trocknete sie erst ihren nassen Körper ab und machte sich dann daran, den Boden zu wischen. Der kühle Wind, der immer wieder hereinpfiff, ließ sie ihre Nacktheit deutlich spüren, doch im nassen Kleid wäre es noch schlimmer gewesen. Sie betete, dass nicht ausgerechnet jetzt irgendjemand in die Küche kommen würde.  
  
„Du bettelst ja gerade drum, Schlammblut!", erklang plötzlich hinter ihr eine Stimme. Erschrocken drehte Hermine ihren Kopf zur Tür, die von der Küche hoch zu den Wohnräumen der Malfoys führte. Mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen lehnte dort Draco Malfoy und starrte sie ungeniert an. Ihre Gebete waren offensichtlich nicht erhört worden. Warum auch, in dieser Welt gab es kein Glück mehr für sie.  
  
Schnell wollte Hermine sich aufrichten, ihre Position auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken – und vor allem ihrem entblößten Hintern – zu Malfoy gewandt, behagte ihr nicht.  
  
„Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle!", befahl dieser sofort. Hermines Atmung beschleunigte sich, doch sie wagte nicht, ihre Stellung zu verändern. Sie war sich nur zu bewusst, dass er einen freien Ausblick auf alles hatte, was ein Mann an einem weiblichen Körper interessant finden konnte. Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte gegen besseres Wissen, dass Malfoy einfach wieder gehen würde.  
  
„Mir scheint", kam die Stimme von Draco von direkt hinter ihr, „meine Mutter ist nicht glücklich, dass du hier bist."  
  
Er ging in die Hocke, beugte sich vor und griff nach ihrem Haar.  
  
„Wie kommt es, dass meine Mutter plötzlich etwas gegen Sklaven hat? Sie liebt doch jeden anderen Hauself, den sie herumkommandieren kann!"  
  
Ruckartig riss er an ihrer dichten Lockenmähne, ein Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihr, als sie gewaltsam nach hinten gegen seine Brust geschleudert wurde.  
  
„Kann es sein, dass du versuchst, meinen Vater zu verführen?", raunte Draco gefährlich leise in ihr Ohr. Die Hand, die vormals in ihren Haaren war, fasste nach ihrer Kehle und drückte zu. Seine andere Hand griff nach ihrer Brust: „Antworte mir!"  
  
Verzweifelt rang Hermine nach Luft, doch der Griff des jungen Malfoy war zu fest, er schnürte ihr jede Atemzufuhr ab. Röchelnd wand sie sich in seinem Griff und schlug nach der Hand, die ihr Leben bedrohte.  
  
„Oh, du kannst ja gar nicht reden. Wie dumm von mir!", meinte Malfoy leise lachend und lockerte den Griff. Für einen kurzen Augenblick massierte seine andere Hand Hermines rechte Brust, dann stieß er die wehrlose Hexe von sich und stand auf.  
  
Verächtlich schnaubend blickte er auf Hermine herab, die keuchend nach Luft rang und am ganzen Körper zitterte: „Erbärmlich. Glaub bloß nicht, dass du meinen Vater auch nur im Mindesten interessierst!"  
  
Kaum war Draco verschwunden, ließ Hermine ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie spürte noch immer seine kalte Hand auf ihrem Busen und seinen festen Griff an ihrem Hals. Bilder von dem, was er hätte mir ihr anstellen können, überschwemmten ihren Geist und ließen sie in Angst und Scham ertrinken.


	4. Eine Jungfrau

„Ich erwarte heute Abend Gäste!", eröffnete Lucius Malfoy das Gespräch an der Essenstafel. Seine Frau und sein Sohn blickten gespannt auf, denn es geschah recht selten, dass der Herr von Malfoy Mansion Gäste zu sich lud.  
  
„Severus Snape wird erscheinen und vermutlich noch einige andere Todesser. Wir werden über die weitere Strategie beraten, da der Dunkle Lord derzeit in Russland unterwegs ist, um Anhänger zu sammeln und dort den Staatsstreich vorzubereiten", erklärte er, „es wird also keine große Party werden, sondern nur ein kleines Treffen. Ich erwarte, dass ihr uns unsere Privatsphäre lasst und nicht stört!", fügte er mit strengem Blick an.  
  
Empört keuchte Narzissa auf: „Du vertraust uns nicht, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
  
Lucius bedachte sie nur mit einem verächtlichen Blick und widmete sich wieder der Morgenzeitung. Auch Draco zeigte deutlich seine Wut über das herablassende Verhalten seines Vaters. Statt wie sonst zu warten, bis dieser die Tafel aufhob, stand er ohne Erlaubnis abzuwarten auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
„Was meinst du, wo du hingehst, Draco?", peitschte die Stimme seines Vaters durch den Raum.  
  
„In mein Zimmer. Offenbar ist meine Anwesenheit dir nicht angenehm, ebenso wenig wie die von Mutter. Ich schloss daraus, dass es besser ist, wenn ich dich alleine lasse", erwiderte der Sohn seelenruhig und verließ endgültig den Raum. Auch Frau Malfoy stand nun auf und ließ ihren Mann alleine am Tisch zurück.  
  
Nur Hermine war nun noch im selben Zimmer und sie fühlte sich deutlich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Im vergangenen Monat hatte sie gelernt, dass sowohl die Mutter als auch der Sohn in ihr eine willkommene Möglichkeit sahen, Aggressionen abzubauen. Mehrfach fand sie sich geschlagen und gedemütigt am Boden der Küche wieder und immer waren es die Hauselfen, die sie fanden und wieder aufbauten.  
  
„Schlammblut", verlangte nun ihr Herr nach Hermine. Zögerlich trat sie vor.  
  
„Du wirst meiner Gesellschaft heute Abend zu Dienst sein. Du wirst Speisen und Getränke servieren und auf jede andere gewünschte Art zur Verfügung stehen", erklärte er, „egal, was der Wunsch ist, du wirst es erfüllen, verstanden?"  
  
Hermine nickte, doch innerlich breitete sich Panik aus. Dass Lucius Malfoy von ihr bisher keinen sexuellen Gebrauch gemacht und auch Draco es bei Andeutungen belassen hatte, hieß nicht, dass andere Todesser ebenso zurückhaltend sein würden. Bei dem Gedanken an die Dinge, die ihr bevorstehen würden, wurde ihr schlecht. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die lüsternen Blicke, die von den meisten schwarz gewandten Gestalten bei der Siegesfeier von Voldemort über die nackten Körper der Frauen geglitten waren.  
  
Es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte. Ihre eigene Ohnmächtigkeit machte Hermine rasend: Da wusste sie, welches Unheil bevorstand, aber sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten und es geschehen zu lassen.  
  
„Du wirst mich heute Abend nicht blamieren, indem du mir meinen Gästen vor die Füße kotzt!", fuhr Lucius sie an. Sie musste unwillkürlich gewürgt haben, als sie über den Abend nachgedacht hatte – und das musste er gehört haben. Doch so sehr sie sich auch mühte, es gelang ihr nicht, eine ruhige Fassade aufzubauen. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und sie zitterte. Auch dies entging dem älteren Malfoy nicht. Er seufzte.  
  
„Komm her!"  
  
Zittrig und nervös trat Hermine noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Lucius schob seinen Stuhl zurück und zog die junge Hexe auf seinen Schoß. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihr und neuerliche Panik machte sie bewegungsunfähig. Wie sein Sohn packte er ihre Kehle und zog sie an sich, bis ihr Rücken an seine Brust gepresst war. Hermine wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, die Finger an ihrem Hals erinnerten sie zu deutlich an ihre Erlebnisse mit Draco.  
  
Langsam glitt die andere Hand des Todessers ihren Oberschenkel herab und drückte ihre Beine auseinander. Unwillkürlich versuchte sie, ihre Schenkel wieder zu schließen, doch augenblicklich wurde der Druck an ihrer Kehle fester. Hermine wimmerte. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr, doch ihre Beine zu öffnen, das kam ebenfalls nicht in Frage. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, mit ihren Händen Lucius' Hand von ihrem Hals zu ziehen, doch der Mann war viel zu stark für sie.  
  
„Lass die Spielchen, sonst muss ich dir weh tun!", zischte der blonde Todesser in ihr Ohr und drückte noch fester zu. Verängstigt gab Hermine ihren Widerstand auf und öffnete ein wenig ihre Beine. Sofort lockerte sich der Griff an ihrem Hals, sie bekam wieder Luft und sog diese gierig ein. Gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie die Finger des Zauberers tiefer zwischen ihre Beine glitten. Kein Stoff konnte sie schützen, denn noch immer war es ihr nicht erlaubt, andere Unterwäsche als einen BH zu tragen.  
  
Ohne auf die Panik der jungen Hexe zu achten, schob Malfoy erst einen, dann zwei Finger langsam tief in sie hinein. Hermine stöhnte auf. Der Schmerz alleine war bereits schlimm, doch das Schamgefühl und ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit waren um Vielfaches entsetzlicher. Sie spürte deutlich, dass es den alten Malfoy nicht erregte, sie so zu berühren – keine Härte drückte sich von unten gegen sie und auch sein Herzschlag hatte sich nicht beschleunigt. Ihr analytischer Verstand sagte ihr, dass es hier nur um Dominanz und Macht ging und nicht um Lust oder andere positive Gefühle.  
  
Je tiefer die beiden Finger in sie eindrangen, umso größer wurde der Schmerz. Hermine wandt sich und versucht, vor der kalten Hand zu fliehen, doch der Todesser kannte kein Erbarmen. Kaum spürte er ihre Bewegung, schlossen sich seine Finger wieder fester um ihren Hals. Entsetzen, Scham und Schmerz ließen sie verkrampfen und sie spürte, wie besonders die Muskeln, die gerade gewaltsam von zwei Finger geöffnet wurden, sich anspannten. Sie fügte sich selbst Schmerzen zu mit dieser instinktiven Reaktion, aber sie konnte es nicht ändern. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Doch plötzlich stoppten die Finger. Hermine meinte, einen laut der Überraschung von ihrem Gebieter gehört zu haben, da zog er sich schon aus ihr zurück und stieß sie zu Boden.  
  
„Du bist noch Jungfrau, Granger?", fragte er sie unvermittelt. Hermine nickte beschämt. Noch immer rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen, der Schmerz war nicht vergangen, aber Erleichterung darüber, es zumindest für den Moment überstanden zu haben, machte sich breit.  
  
„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte …", hörte sie Lucius Malfoy murmeln. Verwundert schaute sie zu ihm auf – und traf auf einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Etwas Neues lag da in seinem Blick, etwas, was deutlich nichts mit Hass zu tun hatte, und doch machte es ihr Angst.  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick starrten die beiden ungleichen Zauberer sich an, dann senkte der Mann seine Augen. Es schien, als diskutiere er innerlich mit sich selbst, aber auch dieser stumme Disput dauerte nicht lang, dann sagte er: „Es bleibt dabei, du wirst heute Abend für Speisen und Getränke zuständig sein. Aber unter keinen Umständen für mehr, hast du das verstanden? Ich weiß, dass ihr Schlammblüter euch nur zu gerne den ersten Besten an den Hals werft, aber du wirst deine Jungfräulichkeit nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis verlieren, Granger!"  
  
Der plötzliche Sinneswandel verwirrte Hermine nur noch mehr, doch für den Moment war sie nur zu froh darüber, dass ihr Herr nicht von ihr verlangte, mit einem anderen Todesser Sex zu haben. Beinah dankbar nickte sie und zog sich dann mit der Erlaubnis von Malfoy zurück.  
  
„Woher die plötzliche Güte, Vater?", kam es da von der Tür, die vom Esszimmer zum Wohnzimmer führte. Draco trat hindurch und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen, „hast du plötzlich Mitleid mit diesem wertlosen Schlammblut?"  
  
Doch sein Vater tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, auf seine Provokation einzusteigen. Kühl und unberührt erwiderte er: „Es ist offensichtlich, dass du dich mit gewerblichem Sex nicht gut auskennst, mein Sohn. Sonst wüsstest du, dass Jungfräulichkeit ein hohes Gut ist, für das man einen noch höheren Preis verlangen kann. Die Tatsache, dass Granger noch unschuldig ist, erstaunt mich – aber es kommt mir auch zu Gute. Da ich sowieso nie vorhatte, mich selbst an ihr zu befriedigen, kann ich nun schauen, dass ich ihr erstes Mal gewinnbringend anlege. Irgendein anderer Todesser wird mir schon etwas Wertvolles bieten können."  
  
Kurz blicke der ältere zum jüngeren Mann, ehe er hinzufügte: „Das bedeutet natürlich auch, dass Sex für dich verboten ist, das verstehst du sicher, oder, Draco?"  
  
Der Angesprochene presste die Lippen zusammen. Als ob er auch nur das geringste Interesse an einem Schlammblut hatte. Eine andere Frage war ihm viel wichtiger: „Heißt das, ich darf mich gar nicht mehr mit ihr vergnügen?"  
  
Ein kurzes Lachen ertönte, doch sofort wurde Lucius Malfoy wieder ernst: „Nein, das habe ich damit nicht gemeint. Es steht dir frei, mit ihr anzustellen was immer du willst – solange ihre Jungfräulichkeit unberührt bleibt und sie nicht entstellt wird. Im Moment kann ihr junger Körper und ihr dummes Gesicht genug Eindruck schinden, um schlicht gestrickte Zauberer ihre Blutlinie vergessen zu machen. Das will ich nicht riskieren!"  
  
Grinsend nickte Draco. Irgendwo war sein Vater eben doch sein Vater, irgendwo verstanden die beiden sich doch gut. Sie wussten, wie sie tickten und hatten ähnliche Gedanken. Die Antwort war mehr als zufriedenstellend und so ließ der junge Zauberer seinen Vater nun endgültig alleine im Frühstückszimmer zurück.  
  
Lucius Malfoy widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung und versuchte, die Gedanken an eine unschuldige, nackte, naive Hermine Granger aus seinem Gehirn zu vertreiben.


	5. Bringt mehr Wein

Hermine stand in der Ecke des kleinen Salons und versuchte, sich ihre Unsicherheit und Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Vor ihr saßen Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohow, Fenrir Greyback, Walden Macnair und natürlich der Hausherr Lucius Malfoy. Die fünf Todesser schienen in ein Gespräch vertieft, doch Hermine entging nicht, dass besonders die Augen von Fenrir Greyback, dem Werwolf, immer wieder zu ihr rüber wanderten. Sie hoffte, dass der Befehl von Malfoy, dass sie sich auf keinerlei sexuelle Interaktionen einlassen sollte, auch umgekehrt bedeutete, dass er seine Kollegen zurückhalten würde.  
  
Seufzend schaute die junge Hexe an sich herunter. Das schwarze, figurbetonte und äußerst knappe Kleid saß nicht mehr so gut wie noch vor einer Woche. Sie hatte innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit schon so deutlich abgenommen, dass sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild nicht mehr sehen mochte. Es mangelte ihr zwar nicht an Nahrung, aber die Angst war zu ihrem ständigen Begleiter geworden – und offensichtlich kam ihr Körper damit nicht klar.  
  
Andererseits, so dachte sie sich, hatte dies den Vorteil, dass sie auf das männliche Geschlecht nicht mehr so attraktiv wirkte. Innerlich hätte sie beinah gelacht. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an ihre Schulzeit, an ihre Liebe zu Ron – und wie sie seit dem vierten Schuljahr darunter gelitten hatte, nicht als Frau wahrgenommen zu werden. Damals hätte sie sich nicht träumen lassen, dass es Momente geben würde, in denen sie sich wünschte, keine Frau – und vor allem keine attraktive Frau – zu sein.  
  
„Schlammblut", riss sie da die Stimme des Hausherrn aus ihren Gedanken, „der Wein ist alle. Geh und hol neuen!"  
  
Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken verabschiedete sie sich, nur zu froh, eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen, der düsteren Runde zu entfliehen. Der Weg in die Küche und zurück würde insgesamt etwa fünf Minuten kosten und sie hatte vor, jede einzelne davon zu nutzen, um sich selbst zu beruhigen und ihren Verstand wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren.  
  
Sie war noch keine sechs Schritte gegangen, da packte sie eine schwere Hand an der Schulter. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und blickte in das ausdruckslose Gesicht von Severus Snape.  
  
„Kann ich etwas für Euch tun, Herr?", fragte Hermine und versuchte, ihre Stimme nicht aggressiv oder ironisch klingen zu lassen. Offensichtlich gelang ihr das nicht, denn die Antwort ihres ehemaligen Lehrers klang nicht erfreut: „Offenbar haben Sie noch nicht die richtigen Umgangsformen hier gelernt, Miss Granger!"  
  
Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, doch sie riss sich zusammen. Sie würde Snape keine Angst zeigen, sie würde vor diesem Verräter nicht zu Boden kriechen.  
  
„Ich soll Wein holen, wenn Ihr also keinen Wunsch habt …", erklärte sie, erneut um Höflichkeit bemüht. Aber wiederum schien sie nicht den richtigen Tonfall gefunden zu haben. Der schwarzhaarige Mann packte sie bei den Schultern und stieß sie mit Gewalt gegen die harte Wand des Flurs.  
  
Hermine schluckte. Als sie vorsichtig aufsah, begegnete sie den dunklen Augen des Tränkelehrers, doch sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Sekundenlang starrten sie sich gegenseitig an, seine Hände ruhten fest auf ihren Schultern, sie spürte die Kraft, die in seinen Armen steckte. Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse des Morgens schossen Hermine in den Kopf. Auch Lucius Malfoy hatte schließlich mit reiner Kraft über sie gesiegt. Beschämt und verängstigt senkte sie den Blick, als könne sie damit verhindern, dass Snape ihre Gedanken lesen würde.  
  
„Werden Sie hier gut behandelt, Miss Granger?", fragte der dunkle Mann da plötzlich. Sie zuckte zusammen. Was sollte diese Frage? Wollte Severus Snape herausfinden, ob Lucius Malfoy seine Sklavin gut behandelt und das an Lord Voldemort weitertragen? Der wäre gewiss nicht erfreut darüber und würde Malfoy bestrafen – und der wiederum würde seine Wut darüber an ihr auslassen. Und warum sollte sie auch lügen, denn gut behandelt wurde sie hier ja nun wirklich nicht. Andererseits konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass es anderen Sklaven noch wesentlich schlechter ging. Immerhin lebte sie noch, hatte noch keine ernsthaften sexuellen Übergriffe erleiden müssen und wurde selten geschlagen.  
  
Mit einem Mal spürte sie kühle Finger, die sich unter ihr Kinn legten. Severus Snape hatte ihre eine Schulter losgelassen und hob nun mit sanfter Gewalt ihren Kopf hoch, so dass er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte.  
  
„Ist die Frage so schwierig, Miss Granger? Werden Sie hier gut behandelt, Ja oder Nein?", wiederholte er seine Frage. Noch immer schien er unberührt und ausdruckslos, doch etwas passte nicht in das Bild des bösen Todessers. Angestrengt dachte Hermine darüber nach, was falsch war – und da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
  
„Wieso Siezen Sie mich?", kam es aus ihr heraus, ehe sie sich stoppen konnte. Überrascht über ihre eigene Courage schlug Hermine sich auf den Mund, doch der schwarzgewandte Mann schien nicht verärgert. Sein Tonfall klang eher beruhigt als erzürnt, als er antwortete: „Es ist unhöflich, auf eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten. Aber ich entnehme Ihrer Reaktion und Ihrem Erscheinungsbild, dass sie zumindest körperlich gesund sind!"  
  
Hermine war sprachlos. Sollte der ältere Mann etwa nur aus Sorge gefragt haben? Doch auch das passte nicht – wenn er sich für ihr leibliches Wohl interessiert hätte, wäre sie vermutlich gar nicht erst hier. Etwas anderes musste dahinter stecken und sie schwor sich, nicht auf seine plötzlich so freundliche Art hereinzufallen. Entschlossen presste sie die Lippen zusammen und blickte stumm zu ihm hinauf.  
  
Die Hand, die eben noch ihr Kinn gehalten hatte, stemmte sich nun gegen die Wand, und auch die andere Hand ließ von ihr ab. Für einen kurzen Moment noch schaute Severus Snape auf seine ehemalige Schülerin hinab, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
Hermine besann sich wieder auf ihren Auftrag – sie hatte Wein holen sollen und sicher wartete Malfoy schon längst ungeduldig auf sie. Gerade wollte sie sich ebenfalls aufmachen, da fiel ihr Blick auf das Ende des Ganges. Dort lehnte äußerlich ruhig der junge Draco Malfoy. Hermine fluchte leise – ihre Begegnungen alleine mit Malfoy jr. gingen nie gut aus.  
  
„So, so. Wie ich es mir gedacht habe, die Schlammblut-Schlampe macht sich an jeden ran!"  
  
Die junge Hexe schüttelte den Kopf. Sie durfte sich nicht noch weiter verspäten, doch der Weg zur Küche führte vorbei an dem Mann, der gerade äußerst bedrohliche Blicke in ihre Richtung warf.  
  
„Weißt du, Schlammblut", fing Draco an während er sich von der Wand abstieß und auf sie zukam, „mein Vater hat mir unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass ich dich nicht anfassen darf. Das ist wirklich schade …"  
  
Sein Blick wurde noch kälter und Hermine zog sich das Herz zusammen. Dieser Malfoy hegte offenbar einen ungeheuer großen Hass auf sie und wollte das bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zum Ausdruck bringen. Würden die Worte des Vaters ausreichen, um sie vor ihm zu beschützen?  
  
„Aber weißt du … wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hat er mir nur verboten, dich zu ficken. Und dich zu offensichtlich zu schlagen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber mir kommen da trotz des Verbots noch hunderte Sachen in den Sinn, die ich mit dir machen könnte."  
  
Sie würden nicht reichen. Wenn ihre Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine am liebsten gelacht – wie kam sie nur auf die Idee, von Lucius Malfoy Schutz zu erhoffen? Sie war alleine hier, die einzige junge Frau unter Männern, das einzige Schlammblut unter Todessern, als einzige ohne Zauberstab gegen mächtige Schwarzmagier.  
  
„Ich kann die Angst in deinen Augen sehen, Granger. Das gefällt mir", flüsterte Draco Malfoy ihr ins Ohr. Wie erfroren stand Hermine da. Weder der alte Malfoy noch Severus Snape konnten sie so ängstigen wie ihr ehemaliger Schulkamerad – und dabei hatte er doch bisher nichts getan als leise, fiese Worte gemurmelt. Doch genau da lag das Problem: Er spielte mit ihrer Angst, er kannte sie besser, als die beiden anderen Männer. Er trieb ein Psychospielchen mit ihr.  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe! Dein Vater will, dass ich Wein hole und wenn er erfährt, dass du mich aufgehalten hast …", fauchte Hermine ihn an, doch sie merkte selbst, dass sie dabei eher wie eine verängstigte Katze klang und weniger wie die mutige Löwin, die sie noch zu Schulzeiten gewesen war.  
  
„Du wagst es, mich so anzureden?", fuhr Draco sie an, „Ich bin vielleicht nicht mein Vater, aber du hast mir ebenso Respekt zu zollen wie ihm! Glaub ja nicht, dass du mich bei ihm anschwärzen kannst, du wertloses kleines Schlammblut!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verpasste er Hermine eine Ohrfeige, die sie zurück gegen die Wand taumeln ließ. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von Minuten fand sie sich gegen den harten Stein gedrückt, doch diesmal erschien ihr ihre Lage wesentlich bedrohlicher.  
  
„Du bist mutig, mir drohen zu wollen. Aber vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur dumm. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich in Zukunft nachts nicht mehr einfach die Augen schließen und ins Traumland wandern …", hauchte Draco Malfoy ihr ins Ohr. Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar, doch seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Hermines Knie wurden weich und sie spürte, wie sich in ihrem Magen ein eiskalter Knoten bildete.  
  
„Und wo wir grad dabei sind … es gibt da eine Sache, die mich interessiert!", fügte Malfoy jr. noch scheinbar gedankenverloren an. Grob schob er Hermine Arme über ihrem Kopf zusammen und packte beide Handgelenke mit seiner linken Hand. Ehe sie fassen konnte, was er vorhatte, war seine rechte Hand bereits zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwunden. Zwei Finger drangen gewaltsam und rücksichtslos in sie ein. Ein gequältes Keuchen entwich Hermine, während sie hilflos zulassen musste, dass ihr erneut auf diese furchtbare Weise Gewalt angetan wurde.  
  
„Tatsache", meinte Draco schließlich, „du bist wirklich noch Jungfrau. Erstaunlich. Das Wiesel und der selige Potter sind größere Schlappschwänze, als ich gedacht hätte!"  
  
Ein dritter Finger gesellte sich zu den beiden anderen und trieb Hermine Tränen in die Augen. Obwohl er nicht so tief eindrang, dass ihre empfindliche Barriere zerriss, fühlte sie sich doch wie in zwei Teile gerissen.  
  
„Bitte…", schluchzte sie, doch der Schmerz vernebelte ihre Gedanken und sie konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende formulieren.  
  
„Was denn, Schlammblut – gefällt es dir etwa? Willst du mehr?", höhnte Draco. Langsam ließ er seine Finger im Eingangsbereich kreisen, zog sie immer wieder ein Stück zurück, um dann erneut hart reinzustoßen. Er lachte: „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel Spaß mir das hier macht. Aber ich will ein braver Sohn sein und auf meinen Vater hören…"  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog er seine Hand zwischen ihren Schenkel zurück, betrachtete sie kurz und ließ dann auch Hermines Handgelenke los. Schluchzend fiel sie auf ihre Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Sie wollte vor diesem Kerl nicht hilflos wirken, ihm keinen Angriffspunkt bieten. Und doch konnte er sie so leicht in Panik versetzen, ihr so leicht Gewalt an tun. Für einen Moment wusste Hermine nicht, wen sie mehr hasste – Draco Malfoy oder sich selbst. Seine Stimme nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab: „Vergiss nicht, meinem Vater den Wein zu bringen, Schlammblut. Beweg deinen faulen Arsch!"  
  
Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste eindeutig diesen blonden Schönling, der mit ihrem Selbstbewusstsein spielte.


	6. Ihre Haut so zart

  
„Was hat das solange gedauert, Schlammblut?“, wurde Hermine bei ihrer Rückkehr empfangen. Sie hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht erfreut sein würde, dass sie deutlich mehr als die übliche Zeit für den Weg benötigt hatte.   
  
„Verzeiht, Herr, ich hatte draußen eine Begegnung mit Severus Snape. Ich musste ihm kurz behilflich sein, das hat meine Aufgabe verzögert.“ erklärte sie so demütig wie es ihr gelang. Unsicher flackerte ihr Blick zum schwarzgewandten Mann, doch dieser machte nicht den Anschein, ihre Aussage bestätigen oder dementieren zu wollen. Aber Lucius Malfoy schien das Thema nicht weiter zu interessieren, mit einem herrischen Nicken befahl er ihr, die Gläser wieder voll zu schenken.  
  
Eilig kam sie der Anweisung nach. So schnell sie konnte, füllte Hermine die fünf Weingläser. Als sie sich gerade zu Macnair herabbeugte, spürte sie eine große, raue Hand auf ihrem Hintern. Sie unterdrückte ein Zittern und bemühte sich, den Wein nicht zu vergießen. Sie wusste, wer hinter ihr saß, sie wusste, wessen Hand da gerade ihre Backen knetete. Rasch richtete sie sich wieder auf und wollte sich zurück auf ihren Platz begeben.  
  
„Himmel, Granger. Siehst du nicht, dass Fenrir deine Gesellschaft will? Dreh dich doch nicht einfach weg von ihm, dummes Ding!“, fuhr ihr Herr sie an. Ungläubig starrte sie Lucius Malfoy an – hatte er nicht gesagt, sie solle keinen Sex mit irgendjemandem haben? Unsicher schaute sie zwischen ihm und dem Werwolf hin und her.  
  
„Komm ruhig zu mir, schöne Maid. Ich kenne die Gebote deines Besitzers und ich werde sie nicht brechen. Aber etwas Gesellschaft hat noch niemandem geschadet. Komm, ich fress‘ dich schon nicht auf!“, säuselte Greyback. Der liebenswürdige Tonfall verunsicherte Hermine nur noch mehr, sie konnte deutlich spüren, dass da noch etwas ganz anderes lauerte. Und zusätzlich waren ihr das Äußere und der Gestank des Mannes zuwider.  
  
„Tu gefälligst, wie man dir befiehlt!“, befahl Lucius Malfoy mit strenger, aufgebrachter Stimme. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass seine Sklavin es wagte, ihn so vor seinen Kollegen bloßzustellen. Deutlich nahm er das Grinsen von Macnair und Dolohov wahr, auch wenn sie sich bemühten, es zu verberben. Nur Snape schien unberührt davon.  
  
Hermine saß ein trockener Kloß im Hals, als sie auf den Sessel, in dem Greyback saß, zuging. Unschlüssig schaute sie zu ihm hinab, doch der Werwolf wusste genau, was er wollte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck an ihrem Arm ließ er die zerbrechliche Frau in seinen Schoß fallen und schloss beide Arme um ihre Taille.  
  
„Mh, das fühlt sich gut an“, murmelte er, um dann lauter zu Malfoy zu sagen: „Du hattest wirklich Glück mit diesem Mädchen. Sie riecht so gut. Ihr Körper fühlt sich so warm an. Ich hab nur so eine dumme Erstklässlerin abbekommen.“  
  
„Komm schon, Fenrir“, neckte ihn Dolohov, „jeder weiß doch, dass die junge Mädchen am liebsten sind. Oder hast du sie etwa schon kaputt gemacht?“  
  
Mehrstimmiges Gelächter ertönte, das Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Die Vorstellung eines so jungen Mädchens in den Händen dieses blutrünstigen Werwolfes … sie wollte gar nicht genauer darüber nachdenken.  
  
„Nein, sie lebt noch. Dazu hab ich viel zu viel Spaß mit ihr. Wisst ihr, es ist wirklich erstaunlich mit diesen jungen Dingern. Egal, wie oft du sie fickst, sie sind immer noch so herrlich eng. Und ihre Haut so zart … so zart …“  
  
Die Worte des ungewaschenen Mannes verloren sich, als er offensichtlich seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen an seine Sklavin nachhing. „Ich darf mich nicht auf diese finsteren Bilder einlassen, ich darf das nicht an mich heranlassen!“, ermahnte Hermine sich innerlich, doch sie wusste, dass ihre Fantasie ihr die kommenden Nächte immer neue Bilder von dem Werwolf und seiner jungen Beute zeigen würde. Wie war nur diese Welt so plötzlich so vollkommen schwarz und hoffnungslos geworden? Ungewollt entfloh ein Schluchzen ihrer Kehle.  
  
„Na, na, Liebes“, kam von Greyback, „wer wird denn weinen? Komm, wir wollen mal sehen, ob wir es dir nicht ein bisschen angenehmer machen können!“  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ der Werwolf ihre Taille los und begann, ihren Körper zu erkunden. Während die anderen Männer sich wieder ihrem Gespräch zuwandten, widmete er sich ganz ihrem Körper. Langsam fuhren seine Hände ihre Schenkel herab, dann packte er sie kräftig und rückte sie zurecht. Breitbeinig, ihr Po direkt über seinem steifen Glied, ihr Rücken an seine Brust gepresst, saß sie da und schaute ungläubig an sich herab.  
  
Die rauen Hände des Mannes, schoben ihr Kleid immer höher, entblößten erst ihre nackte Scham, dann ihren Bauch und hoben es dann über ihre Brüste. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich der Werwolf mit bedachten, kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegungen seiner Hüfte an ihr rieb und seine eigene Erregung immer weiter steigerte. Eine Hand packte nun ihre Brust, die andere krallte sich in das Fleisch ihrer Oberschenkel.  
  
„Und?“, fragte er, „gefällt dir das besser?“  
  
Übelkeit stieg in Hermine auf. Dieser Todesser erwartete doch nicht etwa ernsthaft, dass sie das genoss? Statt einer Antwort presste sie die Lippen zusammen, um nicht laut würgen zu müssen. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde immer größer und sie spürte, wie ihr Magen eiskalt wurde.   
  
„Komm schon, Kleines“, gurrte der Werwolf, „gib mir ein kleines Stöhnen. Jede Frau genießt es, so angefasst zu werden!“  
  
Unwillig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie wollte weg von hier. Sie wollte alleine sein, weg von diesen Männern, weg von allen Männern. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als sie plötzlich die Zähne des Todessers an ihrem Nacken spürte. Instinktiv wollte sie sich weglehnen, doch der Mann war schneller. Die Hand, die eben noch ihre Brust massiert hatte, griff in ihr Haar und hielt so ihren Kopf und Hals, wo er ihn haben wollte. Während seine Zunge, seine Lippen und seine Zähne über ihren Hals und Nacken wanderten, fand seine andere Hand derweil ihren Eingang. Ohne einzudringen streichelte er sie zwischen ihren Beinen, offenbar begierig, eine Reaktion von ihr zu erhaschen.  
  
Auch die Bewegungen seiner Hüfte waren inzwischen deutlicher geworden. Hart presste er sich an sie, rieb sich an ihr. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er ließ von ihrem Hals ab, seine Hand löste sich aus ihren Haaren und packte ihren leicht hervorstehenden Hüftknochen. Jetzt war es die andere Hand, die ihren BH hochschob und ihre entblößten Brüste knetete. Immer heftiger rieb er sich an ihr, die Hand an ihrer Hüfte presste Hermine härter an ihn heran, ließ ihren Hintern ein wenig vor und zurück kreisen.  
  
„Ah, du gefällst mir so gut!“, stöhnte der Werwolf auf. Seine Bewegungen wurden ruckartiger, die Hand an ihrer Brust hatte aufgehört sich zu bewegen, zu stark war seine Konzentration auf ihren Hintern.  
  
„Fuck!“, keuchte er, „Lucius!“  
  
Mit erhobener Augenbraue drehte der Hausherr sich zu seinem Gast um. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er verfolgt, wie der Werwolf sich selbst am Körper des Schlammblutes immer mehr in die Erregung trieb.  
  
„Ja, Fenrir?“, fragte er amüsiert.  
  
Ohne seine reibende Bewegung zu unterbrechen, blickte der Werwolf zu dem Besitzer der Sklavin in seinem Schoß: „Wie viel, sagtest du, willst du für ihr Erstes Mal?“  
  
Plötzlich war es totenstill im Raum. Auch die anderen drei Todesser, die zuvor getan hatten, als interessieren sie sich nicht für das, was da neben ihnen geschah, wandten nun ihre Köpfe zu dem Werwolf und der mehr nackten als bedeckten Frau.  
  
„Nein!“, schrie Hermine in Gedanken, „nicht er! Bitte, nicht er!“, doch sie ahnte schon, dass ihr stummes Flehen nutzlos war. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihr den Sex verboten, weil er ihr Erstes Mal teuer verkaufen wollte – und wenn der Werwolf zahlte, würde er es eben hergeben. Die Übelkeit, die sich schon zuvor gezeigt hatte, wurde schlimmer. Angst, wie Hermine sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, kroch in ihr hoch. Der harte Schwanz unter ihr, die verkrampfte Hand an ihrer Brust, das erregte Keuchen neben ihrem Ohr – plötzlich wurde sie sich ihrer Situation bewusst. Es war, als wache sie aus einem Traum auf. Panik, wie sie vorher nicht da gewesen war, umklammerte ihr Herz. Harry war tot. Ron war ebenso Sklave wie sie. Und diese Männer hatten alle Macht der Welt über sie. Sie konnte nicht länger bestimmen, was mit ihrem Körper geschah. Die pure Gewalt hatte sie erniedrigt. Es war, als habe sie jemand mit einem Eimer eiskalten Wassers übergossen und sie anschließend in eine stinkende Jauchegrube geworfen, in der sie nun ertrinken würde.  
  
In ihrem Schockzustand hatte sie die kurze Diskussion der Todesser nicht mitbekommen. Während Dolohov und Macnair den Werwolf darin unterstützten, sich den Sex zu erkaufen, zeigten Snape und Malfoy sich eher angewidert.  
  
„Du willst tatsächlich ein Schlammblut ficken, Greyback?“, fragte Snape mit skeptischem Blick.  
  
„Ja, verdammt!“, rief der Werwolf verzweifelt, „sie ist so geil. Mir ist egal, welches Blut in ihren Adern fließt. Ich will sie! Jetzt!“  
  
Stöhnend und keuchend rieb er sich weiter an Hermine. Beide Hände hatten inzwischen ihre Hüfte gepackte, bewegten sie in einem Rhythmus mit seinem Becken. Er war so kurz davor, doch wenn er sich nicht in ihr versenken dürfte, würde er seine Erregung nicht erlösen können.  
  
Lucius Malfoy erkannte die Not seines Kollegen. Egal, welche Summe er jetzt nannte, der Werwolf würde sie vermutlich zahlen – reich genug war er inzwischen allemal. Es war seine Chance, an Geld zu kommen, um alte Schulden zu begleichen. Und doch wehrte sich etwas in ihm gegen den Handel. Die Jungfräulichkeit von Hermine Granger – verkauft an einen schäbigen Werwolf? Sie war schließlich nicht irgendwer. Vielleicht sollte er sie an jemand anderen verkaufen, an jemanden von Rang, für wenig Geld, und sich so einen Gefallen schulden lassen? Er selbst stand im Moment immer noch am unteren Ende, denn der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm noch nicht vollständig verziehen. Es gab bestimmt genug Todesser, die die berühmte Freundin von Potter ficken wollen würden. Ja, es war eindeutig zu früh dafür.  
  
Andererseits – sie war ein Schlammblut. Wer wusste, ob sich je wieder irgendein Todesser so für sie interessieren würde? Egal, ob Potter-Freundin oder nicht, das Blut war abstoßend, das merkte er an sich selbst. Sie war abstoßend!  
  
Eindringlich schaute er das Paar an. Er beobachtete, wie sich der Werwolf in verzweifelter Erregung an seiner Sklavin rieb, wie seine Hände sich an ihrer Hüfte festklammerten, wie ihre Brüste mit jedem Stoß ein wenig schwangen, wie ihr Kopf nach hinten gefallen war, die Augen geschlossen, Tränen daraus strömten. Er sah, dass sie bleich war, dass sie zitterte. Der Werwolf hingegen hatte ein gerötetes Gesicht, sein Atem ging stoßweise, Schweiß bedeckte seine Haut. Wieder wanderte Malfoys Blick dahin, wo das Glied des Mannes auf den Hintern der Frau stieß.  
  
Und plötzlich merkte er, wie ihm selbst in seiner Hose sehr eng wurde und registrierte, dass seine eigene Atmung sich beschleunigt hatte.


	7. Handlungsfreiheiten

Lucius Malfoy änderte seine Sitzposition – um keinen Preis wollte er vor seinen Kollegen zeigen, dass ihn die intime Situation im Sessel neben ihm erregte. Unter dem Anschein, über eine Summe nachzudenken, starrte er auf die fast nackte Hermine Granger. Sie sah absolut verängstigt aus und gleichzeitig unglaublich erotisch. „Sie ist ein Schlammblut!“, schrie er sich stumm selbst an, doch er konnte seine eigene Erregung nicht leugnen. Der junge Frauenkörper war genug, um ihn das Blut vergessen zu lassen.   
  
Mehr und mehr stieß ihn der Gedanke ab, dass ausgerechnet Greyback seine Sklavin entjungfern wollte. Der Werwolf war unter dem Fußvolk sehr beliebt, weil er grausam war und andere an seinen fiesen Späßen teilhaben ließ. Aber in der Führungsriege wurde er nicht geschätzt und Lucius wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord diesen Mann, der nicht mal ein richtiger Mann war und stets erbärmlich stank, nur duldete, weil er ihn brauchen konnte. Seine Sklavin war zu wertvoll für so jemanden.  
  
Hermine hatte nach wie vor die Augen geschlossen. Angestrengt versuchte sie, nicht laut zu schluchzen, doch gegen ihre Tränen konnte sie nichts tun. Es gab keinen Grund, warum der blonde Zauberer sie nicht verkaufen sollte, hier und jetzt. Vielleicht war es sogar besser so – wenn sie es erst mal hinter sich hatte, musste sie sich nicht länger vor dem unvermeidlichen ängstigen. Vielleicht würde sie sich dran gewöhnen, vielleicht sollte sie lieber früher als später …  
  
Nein, so sehr sie es auch versuchte, Hermine konnte sich nicht selbst überzeugen, dass irgendetwas Gutes an dieser Situation war. Genauso wie sie wusste, dass ihre Meinung nicht zählte und dass sie am Ende dieses Abends vermutlich endgültig und vollkommen gedemütigt sein würde. So sehr hielt die Angst und Hilflosigkeit sie gefangen, dass sie kaum mehr die reibenden Bewegungen des Werwolfes unter ihr wahrnahm.  
  
„300 Galeonen, jetzt und hier!“  
  
Hermine riss die Augen auf und starrte ihren Besitzer an. 300 Galeonen? Das war ein kleines Vermögen! So viel war ihre Jungfräulichkeit Lucius Malfoy wert? Unfähig zu irgendeiner Reaktion starrte sie einfach nur, sogar ihre Tränen waren in dem Schock versiegt.  
  
Ihre Überraschung spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern aller anderen Anwesenden, besonders Fenrir Greyback war sprachlos. Seine Bewegungen waren erstarrt, nur seine Hände klammerten sich noch fest an die Hüfte von Hermine.  
  
„300 Galeonen? Spinnst du?“, fragte er ungläubig, „so viel hab ich nicht hier!“  
  
„Dann tut es mir leid“, erwiderte Lucius, äußerlich ungerührt, „sie ist nicht irgendein Schlammblut, sondern eine der wichtigsten Schachfiguren, die Dumbledore im Spiel gegen den Dunklen Lord gesetzt hat. Auch wenn sie ein Schlammblut ist, hat sie aufgrund ihrer Positionen einen hohen Wert!“  
  
Dolohov und Macnair fingen beide an, langsam zu nicken – die Erklärung war einleuchtend und sie bewunderten den wachen Verstand ihres Kollegen. Nur Severus Snape schaute misstrauisch drein. Er bezweifelte, dass nur rationales Kalkül Lucius geleitet hatte – zu deutlich war die Erregung des Mannes zu spüren.  
  
„Malfoy!“, stöhnte der Werwolf, „Willst du mich absichtlich quälen?“  
  
„Nein, Greyback, aber ich gebe auch nicht leichtfertig Dinge von Wert auf, auch nicht für Kollegen.“  
  
„Fick dich!“, schleuderte Fenrir Greyback ihm entgegen und stieß Hermine von seinem Schoß. Ohne ein Wort verließ er die Versammlung. Kopfschüttelnd blickten die anderen vier Männer ihm hinterher.  
  
„Er ist eben doch halb Tier. Kann seinen Trieb nie richtig steuern und lässt seinen Verstand dann einfach untergehen. Widerlich!“, kommentierte Macnair das Geschehen. Höhnisches Gelächter von Dolohov ertönte und auch Lucius Malfoy zwang sich, darin einzustimmen.  
  
Erleichterung machte sich in Hermine breit. Sie konnte nicht glauben, so knapp gerettet worden zu sein, ihr Verstand war nicht in der Lage, das Ganze zu erfassen. Für einen Augenblick gab sich die junge Hexe den Gefühlen hin, blieb ruhig auf dem weichen Teppichboden liegen und genoss einfach, dass ihr keine konkrete Gefahr mehr droht.  
  
„Was liegst du da so faul rum?“, fauchte sie im nächsten Moment aber schon ihr Herr an, „zieh dich wieder anständig an und schenk Wein nach. Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich nicht dafür bestrafen werde, dass du einen meiner Gäste vertrieben hast! Du solltest ihnen zu Diensten sein und sie nicht vergraulen!“  
  
Hermine riss die Augen auf ob dieser Ungerechtigkeit. Sie hatte Greyback vertrieben, sie hatte etwas falsch gemacht? Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass irgendein Mensch so verdreht sein konnte, ihr diese Situation zum Vorwurf zu machen. Andererseits war sie sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie keine Rechte besaß und Widerworte sicherlich nichts verbessern würden. Wut und Erleichterung über das Vorgefallene kämpften in Hermine, während sie ihren BH wieder richtete und das Kleid erneut herunterzog. Letztendlich gewann der Zorn die Oberhand, doch die Hexe ließ sich nicht gehen. Äußerlich unberührt griff sie wieder zur Weinflasche und füllte die inzwischen leeren Weingläser wieder auf.  
  
„Nun, Severus, nachdem du uns nun die letzte Stunde so ausführlich darüber aufgeklärt hast, was der Dunkle Lord in näherer Zukunft plant, wäre s gut zu erfahren, wie wir das konkret hier umsetzen sollen!“, nahm Dolohov das Gespräch wieder auf. Hermine stellte sich in eine Ecke des Raumes und spitzte die Ohren. Auch wenn sie in ihrer derzeitigen Lage nichts tun konnte, war Wissen doch immer noch besser als Nichtwissen.  
  
„Das würde ich gerne“, erwiderte der Angesprochene, „doch leider blieb der Dunkle Lord in diesem Punkt unklar. Er sagte mir, er würde sich persönlich darum kümmern, dass auch der Kontinent verstehen würde, dass er nun herrscht. Und er übertrug uns die Aufgabe, hier die Stellung zu halten. Das waren seine Worte. Leider hat er nicht gesagt, was er damit meint. Und genau das ist der eigentliche Zweck unseres Treffens hier heute Abend!“  
  
„Gut, dass wir das so früh schon erfahren“, kommentierte Macnair und lachte trocken, „wir sind also hier, damit du uns sagen kannst, dass du uns nichts sagen kannst. Wirklich, sehr gut!“  
  
Ein strafender Blick traf den Todesser, ein Blick, den Hermine nur zu gut noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte – so schaute Snape drein, wenn er gerade gar keinen Humor verstand. Trotz ihrer misslichen Lage freute sie sich, dass endlich mal nicht sie oder ein anderer Schüler Empfänger dieses Blicks war.  
  
„Ja, genau, darum geht es“, antwortete Snape mit betont ruhiger Stimme, „ich hatte gehofft, zusammen mit euch Vieren einen mittelfristigen Plan entwickeln zu können, wie wir während der Abwesenheit seiner Lordschaft vorgehen wollen. Aber wenn dich das überfordert, Macnair, dann darfst du dich gerne dem Werwolf anschließen und gehen!“  
  
„Na, na“, schaltete sich nun der Hausherr wieder ein, „lasst die Streitereien. Wir sollten es als eine Ehre empfinden, dass der Dunkle Lord uns so große Handlungsfreiheiten gelassen hat.“  
  
Macnair, der zu einer wütenden Erwiderung angesetzt hatte, verstummte. Von der Seite aus hatten weder er noch sein bester Freund Dolohov die Information bisher betrachtet. Tatsächlich, mit der Erklärung von Lucius Malfoy erschien die Lage plötzlich nicht mehr so, als habe der Dunkle Lord sie im Stich gelassen, sondern vielmehr als großer Vertrauensbeweis. Severus Snape bemerkte die Veränderung im Blick seiner Kollegen und nickte Malfoy fast unmerklich zu.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es am sinnvollsten, wenn wir die großen Leitideen vom Dunklen Lord aufschreiben und dann überlegen, welche Schritt wir auf dem Weg bis zu diesen Zielen gehen müssen“, schlug Snape vor. Zustimmendes Nicken und ernste Konzentration waren die Antwort.  
  
„Dolohov, nenn mir ein Ziel, dass der Dunkle Lord hat!“, forderte Malfoy seinen Kollegen auf.  
  
„Das Blut der Zauberer reinhalten!“  
  
„Macnair?“  
  
„Muggle unterwerfen!“  
  
„Severus?“  
  
„Zauberer und Hexen zu alter Stärke führen!“  
  
„Bleibt noch ein Ziel von mir zu nennen … aber mir fällt nichts ein, was nicht unter eines der von euch drei genannten Ziele fallen würde“, sagte der blonde Zauberer nachdenklich.   
  
„Ich denke auch, dass es diese drei Punkte sind, die als Hauptziele gelten können!“, schloss sich Snape ihm an.   
  
„Gut, dann halten wir das also fest. Nun müssen wir überlegen, wie wir die einzelnen Punkte erfüllen wollen. Und vor allem: In welcher Reihenfolge!“  
  
„Das ist ein guter Punkt, Malfoy“, nahm Macnair den Faden auf, „ich denke nicht, dass wir im jetzigen Zustand in der Lage sind, die Muggle zu unterwerfen. Zuerst müssen wir die Zauberergemeinschaft wieder stärker machen. Dazu brauchen wir bessere Schulbildung und wir müssen alle Schlammblüter ausschließen. Erst danach sind wir stark genug, dieser Masse an Muggeln gegenüberzutreten!“  
  
„Ich fürchte, du hast recht“, stimmte ihm Dolohov zu, „im Moment sind die Muggle uns zahlenmäßig soweit überlegen, dass unsere jetzige Stärke kaum ausreichen wird. Wir müssen also vorerst im Geheimen bleiben und zu alter Stärke zurück finden!“  
  
Malfoy notierte sich die Gedanken seiner Kollegen und versuchte dabei, sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen – so viel konstruktive Mitarbeit hätte er von den beiden Männern nicht erwartet. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass der stumpfsinnige Werwolf nicht mehr anwesend war.  
  
„Werte Herren“, erhob da Snape seine Stimme, „ab wann zählt für euch Blut als verschmutzt?“  
  
Auf kurze Verwirrung folgte einen Moment der Ruhe, während alle Anwesenden über die Frage nachdachten. Auch Hermine verstand die Intention von Snapes Frage: Es ging jetzt offenbar ganz konkret darum, wer künftig für die Zeugung von reinen Nachkommen in Frage kam. Mit anderen Worten: Welche Zauberer durften künftig mit anderen Zauberern Sex haben und Kinder kriegen? Bleich vor Zorn starrte sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an: Das hier drang tief in die Privatsphäre aller Menschen ein, sie wollten Beziehungen und Gefühle durch Regeln binden. Es war Hermine unbegreiflich, wie man so emotionslos sein konnte, dass man kaltblütig über so eine Frage nachdenken konnte.  
  
„Schlammblüter haben unreines Blut“, begann Malfoy als erster, „das dürfte allen klar sein. Aber nehmen wir zum Beispiel den von allen so geliebten Potter: Beide Eltern waren Zauberer, sein Vater war reinblütig, aber seine Mutter war ein Schlammblut. Ist für euch Harry Potter ein reinblütiger Zauberer?“  
  
„Das Blut seiner Mutter fließt auch in seinen Adern – er ist mindestens zu einem Viertel noch ein Muggle. Das kann ich nicht reinblütig nennen!“, nahm Macnair den Faden auf.  
  
„Aber seine Kinder wären nur noch zu einem achten Teil Muggle. Ich denke, dass man das schon fast als reinblütig bezeichnen kann“, stimmte Dolohov mit ein.  
  
„Gibt es Einwände gegen diese Überlegungen?“, erkundigte Snape sich. Kurzes Kopfschütteln, dann fuhr er fort: „Gut, halten wir also fest: Mindestens zwei Generationen, also Eltern und Großeltern, müssen jeweils alle Zauberer gewesen sein, damit man als reinblütig gelten kann.“  
  
„Das bedeutet im Umkehrschluss, dass nur jene Zauberer, deren Großeltern bereits Zauberer waren, künftig mit anderen reinblütigen Zauberern Nachkommen haben dürfen!“, beendete schließlich Lucius Malfoy das Gespräch, „ich halte den Punkt fest und formuliere es später im Ministerium mit Hilfe eines Rechtsmagiers in ein Gesetz um!“  
  
Während die Beratung sich einem neuen Punkt zuwandte, ließ Severus Snape seine Augen zu der knapp bekleideten Sklavin im Raum wandern. Er konnte ihr ansehen, wie sehr sie abgestoßen war von der Diskussion, die vor ihr stattfand. Ihr Gesicht war blass, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte leicht. Snape meinte zu verstehen, was in ihr vor ging. Unter diesem Gesetz würde Hermine, selbst wenn sie keine Sklavin mehr war, niemals mit Ron zusammen Kinder bekommen dürfen. Aber sie war nicht die einzige, die von diesem Gesetz betroffen war, auch wenn die anwesenden Männer sich dessen offenbar nicht bewusst waren.  
  
Auch er selbst, der Halbblutprinz, würde niemals magische Nachkommen zeugen dürfen.


	8. Irritierender Hass

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Wieso hatte Malfoy sie nicht an den Werwolf verkauft? Dachte er wirklich, er könne ihren Körper gewinnbringender an den Mann bringen? Auch wenn sie einst – genau genommen vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit – zusammen mit Ron und Harry die größte Bedrohung für Voldemort dargestellt hatte … jetzt war sie nicht mehr als irgendein Schlammblut! Sie war nie sonderlich attraktiv gewesen und jetzt erst Recht nicht mehr – welcher Todesser sollte für sie zahlen?  
  
Hermine drehte sich auf ihrer Matratze um und ließ den Abend Revue passieren. Sie wusste, dass sie froh sein sollte, dass außer dem Zwischenfall mit dem Werwolf nicht mehr passiert war. Und doch – was sie wirklich verunsicherte, war, was außerhalb des Zimmers geschehen war. Was hatte Snape mit seinem Gespräch bezwecken wollen? Wieso brachte Malfoy jr. ihr so einen Hass entgegen? Vor allem: Wie ernst waren seine Drohungen zu nehmen?  
  
Plötzlich war Hermine hellwach. Wie hatte sie seine Drohungen vergessen können? Konnte sie es wagen, einfach seelenruhig einzuschlafen? Mit klopfendem Herzen lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit, doch nichts war zu hören.  
  
„Das geht nicht!“, sagte Hermine leise zu sich selbst, „ich kann nicht jede Nacht aus Angst vor Draco Malfoy wach liegen! Ich muss gesund und stark bleiben, wenn ich jemals eine Flucht riskieren will!“

* * *

„Leere Worte, wie immer“, dachte sie sich. Seit beinah zwei Wochen hatte sie nun schon nichts mehr von Draco Malfoy gesehen. Eigentlich hatte sie in dieser Zeit außer dem Hausherren überhaupt keinen Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen. Offenbar hatten sich Frau und Sohn dazu entschlossen, der Schlammblut-Sklavin aus dem Weg zu gehen. Keine einzige Nacht war sie gestört worden.

  
„Hast du mich vermisst, Schlammblut?“  
  
Die Stimme, die sanft und leise von der Küchentür an Hermines Ohr drang, jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wem sie gehörte.  
  
„Du solltest dich umdrehen, wenn dein Herr mit dir redet!“, fuhr Malfoy jr. fort. Beinah neckend fügte er hinzu: „Da ist man mal zwei Wochen weg, schon lässt das Benehmen der Sklaven nach.“  
  
Mit großen Augen drehte sich Hermine um: „Weg?“  
  
„Ja, weg. Meine Mutter und ich haben eine kleine Städtereise auf dem Festland gemacht. Sag bloß, unsere Abwesenheit ist dir entgangen?“  
  
Der neckende, ja beinahe spielerische Tonfall von Malfoy verunsicherte Hermine zutiefst. Sie spürte, wie sich Panik in ihr breit machte, schneller, als es jede Schärfe in seiner Stimme vermocht hätte.  
  
„Hast du dann etwa auch unser letztes Gespräch vergessen?“, fragte er, während er mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zuging. Unfähig zu einer Reaktion starrte Hermine ihn nur mit angstgeweiteten Augen an.  
  
„Ahh, ich verstehe!“, meinte Draco und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, „du dachtest, ich hätte meine eigenen Worte vergessen.“  
  
Er trat direkt vor sie, packte ihre Haare und riss ihren Kopf gewaltsam zur Seite. Das Lächeln war jetzt vom gewohnten Hass vertrieben, als er ihr fast unhörbar ins Ohr flüsterte: „Glaube mir, das habe ich nicht.“

* * *

Woher kam nur dieser Hass? Hermine konnte es nicht verstehen. Sicher, zu Schulzeiten hatte er ihr auch schon Hass entgegen gebracht, aber das hatte sie auf seine Verachtung für Schlammblüter und den Neid auf ihre guten Noten geschoben. Doch jetzt? Sie war Sklavin, sie war dort, wo sie seiner Meinung nach hingehörte. Warum also war da noch immer dieser Hass, dieser Ausdruck, als hätte sie Schuld an irgendeiner persönlichen Misere von ihm?

  
Bisher hatte er ihr nicht wirklich etwas getan, doch sie war sich sicher, dass seine Drohungen nicht leer waren. Sie war froh gewesen, dass Lucius Malfoy plötzlich in der Küche aufgetaucht war, offenbar auf der Suche nach seinem Sohn, der nicht zum allsonntäglichen Frühstück erschienen war. Es war beinah zum Lachen, dass sie sich hier, neben dem Stuhl von Malfoy sr., sicherer als anderswo im Haus fühlte. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er sich ihr weder sexuell genähert noch ihr auf andere Weise Angst gemacht.  
  
„Granger, mein Kaffee!“, riss da die Stimme eben jenen Malfoys sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine schalt sich innerlich – wenn Lucius Malfoy eines hasste, dann war es eine leere Kaffeetasse am Frühstückstisch. Rasch griff sie nach dem Kännchen mit Milch, füllte einen Schluck in die leere Tasse und goss anschließend den heißen Kaffee hinzu. Zu ihrer Überraschung schenkte der Hausherr ihr ein Lächeln, fast unmerklich zwar, aber für sie deutlich erkennbar.  
  
Auch seine frau und sein Sohn hatten das Lächeln bemerkt, und als Lucius Malfoy dann einen genüsslichen Schluck nahm und dabei seiner Frau direkt in die Augen schaute, verfinsterte sich deren Gesicht. Wortlos, aber mit kaum gezügelter Wut in den Augen, erhob Narzissa sich vom Tisch und verließ den Raum.  
  
„Meine Frau hat nie gelernt, dass ich erst die Milch und dann den Kaffee eingeschenkt haben will“, kommentierte Malfoy senior und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.  
  
„Ja, ganz toll, Vater“, entfuhr es Draco, „ganz toll, wie du das Schlammblut nutzt, um deine Frau zu beschämen. Du bist so peinlich …“  
  
„Draco!“, herrschte sein Vater ihn an, „ich erlaube nicht, dass du in diesem Tonfall mit mir redest! Du darfst es deiner Mutter gleich tun und dich entfernen!“  
  
Seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und mit kalter Mordlust in den Augen stand er auf, warf Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zu und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.  
  
„Ahh, endlich Ruhe“, seufzte der alte Malfoy“, ich hasse diese Unruhe und schlechte Laune am frühen Morgen!“  
  
Der kurze Streit der Familie lag Hermine schwer im Magen, denn sie wusste, dass Sohn und Frau des Hauses ihr die Schuld geben und die Wut an ihr auslassen würden.  
  
„Granger, sei so lieb, öffne das Fenster, da kommt Bernadette mit dem Tagespropheten!“  
  
Mit einem Nicken folgte sie dem Befehl. Während sie zum Fenster ging, fragte Hermine sich, ob der alte Malfoy sich bewusst war, dass seine zuvorkommende Art sie in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er das absichtlich machte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das große, altehrwürdige Fenster des Speisesaals und ließ die prächtige, schneeweiße Familieneule ein. Ein leises Gurren übermittelte den Dank, ehe die Eule zu ihrem Besitzer flatterte und mit so viel Grazie, wie eine Eule eben besaß, die Zeitung neben ihm auf den Tisch ablegte.  
  
„Danke, Bernadette“, murmelte Lucius Malfoy geistesabwesend, während er das Gefieder des schönen Tieres mit einer Hand streichelte und mit der anderen die Schlagzeile des Tages begutachtete.  
  
„Wie es scheint, hat der Lord erste Erfolge in Russland zu verzeichnen“, sagte er nach einem kurzen Augenblick, „lange genug gedauert hat es ja.“  
  
Hermine konnte sehen, wie die Augen ihres Herren die Zeilen überflogen, wie sich sein Gesicht dabei unmerklich verfinsterte und die Hand, die eben noch die Eule gestreichelt hatte, vergessen in der Luft hing. War die Meldung etwa doch nicht so positiv? War in Russland etwas vorgefallen, was die Todesser zurückgeworfen hatte?  
  
„Offenbar konnte er ein Nest von rebellischen Zauberern ausfindig machen … und auslöschen. Sie waren laut diesem Artikel Schuld daran, dass seine Bemühungen nicht recht voran kommen wollten in den letzten Wochen“, fuhr er fort.   
  
„Das sind doch gute Neuigkeiten, oder nicht?“, fragte Hermine mit schlecht gespielter Begeisterung in der Stimme. Noch immer konnte sie nicht recht ausmachen, warum der Artikel so einen negativen Eindruck auf den Hausherren gemacht hatte.  
  
„Findest du, ja?“, kam die Frage zurück, „Du musst dich nicht verstellen, Granger, es glaubt dir eh keiner, dass du dich für die Sache des Dunklen Lords begeistern könntest … oder hast du plötzlich deine Ansichten geändert?“  
  
Ein misstrauischer Ausdruck war in seine Augen getreten, und wieder konnte Hermine nicht einordnen, was dieses Misstrauen ausgelöst hatte. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Ansichten nicht geändert und natürlich wusste er das, wieso sollte er ihr also misstrauen, wenn er so klar wusste, woran er ist? Glaubte er, sie würde versuchen, die Überläuferin zu spielen, um ihm dann in den Rücken zu fallen? Er sollte besser wissen, dass das für sie nicht in Frage kam. Warum also dieses Misstrauen?  
  
„Nein, Herr“, erwiderte sie mit leiser Stimme, „selbst wenn die Sache mich überzeugen würde – was sie nicht tut – so wäre ich niemals in der Lage, einem Mann gegenüber loyal zu sein, der meinen besten Freund getötet und viele andere Freunde und geliebte Menschen in die Sklaverei gezwungen hat …“  
  
„Das klingt schon eher nach der Gryffindor, die ich erwartet habe“, kommentiere Malfoy, „niemals aufgeben, immer für das Gute, das Richtige einstehen, keine Niederlage akzeptieren. Nicht wahr, so seid ihr doch, ihr Löwen, oder?“  
  
Der Tonfall war plötzlich schärfer geworden und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob die Charakterisierung, die sie als so positiv, gar als Lob empfand, von ihm nicht als Beleidigung gemeint war.  
  
„Richtig. Ich werde niemals aufhören zu glauben, dass Voldemort eines Tages besiegt wird und die Welt wieder so sein kann, wie sie sein sollte!“, erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, bemüht, sich die eigene Unsicherheit und Verwirrung über das Gespräch nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
„Glauben?“, schnaubte Lucius Malfoy, „du glaubst daran? Hast du jemals gesehen, dass Glaube irgendwas bewegt? Wenn du nicht handelst, ändert sich nichts. Wer abwartet und denkt, die Zeit wird’s schon richten, ist ein Narr. Meinst du, der Dunkle Lord wäre heute da, wo er ist, wenn er nur geglaubt und nicht gehandelt hätte?“  
  
Irritiert und verärgert kniff Hermine die Augen zusammen: „Was wollt Ihr damit sagen? Was erwartet Ihr? Ich bin Eure Sklavin, schon vergessen? Erwartet Ihr, dass ich Euch meine Pläne offenbare, dass ich Euch gegenüber zugebe, dass ich überhaupt welche hätte? Ihr macht Euch keine Vorstellung davon, was meine derzeitige Lage für mich bedeutet … und Ihr seid schuld daran!“  
  
Ärger blitzte in den Augen des älteren Zauberers auf und mit einem Ruck erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl. Hermine, die direkt neben seinem Platz gestanden hatte, bemerkte jetzt mehr als je zuvor, wie viel größer dieser Mann war. Nicht nur der Zauberer Lucius Malfoy, sondern auch der Mann war mächtiger als sie und sie tat vermutlich besser daran, ihn nicht zu reizen.  
  
Er baute sich vor ihr auf, beide Arme auf die Tischplatte gestützt, und zwang sie damit, bis an die Kante zurückzuweichen. Gefangen zwischen dem Tisch und der hohen Gestalt des Mannes fehlte ihr plötzlich der Mut, ihm Widerworte entgegen zu werfen.  
  
„Ich bin schuld, Schlammblut?“, zischte er, „Ich? Du hast dich fangen lassen, du und deine kleinen, dämlichen Freunde. Die einzige Schuld, die ich trage, wenn du so willst, ist es, auf der Gewinnerseite zu stehen. Und das hat nichts mit Schuld zu tun, sondern mit Klugheit.“  
  
Unerwartet flackerte ihr Temperament wieder auf und ließ sie Worte sagen, ehe sie sich selbst daran hindern konnte: „Klugheit, ja? Ich würde es eher Feigheit nennen … oder Machtgeilheit. Kaum war Euer Herr damals gefallen, seid ihr angekrochen gekommen und habt Euch beim Ministerium eingeschmeichelt. Und kaum war er zurück, seid Ihr wieder vor ihm in den Staub gefallen. Das ist eine Art von Klugheit, die ich sicher nie verstehen werde!“  
  
Kaum hatte sie die Worte gesagt, bereute sie es bereits wieder. Sie war gut gefahren die letzten Wochen mit ihrer unterwürfigen, höflichen Art, ihr Herr hatte ihr nichts getan und sie beinah menschlich behandelt. Doch ihre Worte jetzt würden gewiss nicht unbestraft bleiben. Dennoch – sie waren gesagt, sie drückten aus, was sie dachte, und Hermine war zu stolz, jetzt klein beizugeben. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erwiderte sie den harten Blick der blauen Augen.  
  
Plötzlich, von einem Wimpernschlag zum nächsten, änderte sich der Ausdruck in Malfoys Gesicht. Das wortlose Starren dauerte an, doch seine Augen waren weicher. Hermine meinte, so etwas wie Erleichterung darin lesen zu könne. Verwirrt flackerte ihr Blick kurz auf den Boden und so entging ihr, wie die Augen ihres Herrn auf ihre Lippen fielen. Ehe sie den Mut aufbringen konnte, den Blick wieder zu heben, wurde der stumme Blickkontakt durch eine Stimme unterbrochen.  
  
„Na, Lucius, müssen wir schon so früh am Morgen unsere Sklavin maßregeln?“


	9. Frechheiten

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen zuckte Lucius Malfoy zurück und entließ Hermine aus dem unangenehmen Gefängnis zwischen seinen Armen und dem Tisch.  
  
„Severus, ich habe dich gar nicht hereinkommen hören“, sagt Malfoy, sichtlich damit kämpfend, einen normalen Tonfall anzuschlagen. Die Augen von Snape ruhten noch für einen Augenblick auf der jungen Hexe, die mit gesenktem Blick und zitternden Händen neben dem Tisch stand, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Todesser-Kollegen zu.  
  
„Twinkle hat mich hereingelassen, und als niemand erschien, um mich zu empfangen, war ich so frei, ungefragt zu dir zu stoßen“, erklärte er, runzelte dann jedoch die Stirn und fügte hinzu: „Frühstückst du neuerdings alleine mit deiner Sklavin?“  
  
„Nein“, erwiderte Malfoy und, während er mit einer Handgeste seinem Gast einen Platz am Tisch anbot, setzte zur Erklärung an: „Es gab einen kleinen Streit heute Morgen … du weißt ja, wie ich bin … unnötiger Stress in der Früh ist mir ein Greul, also habe ich Narzissa und Draco rausgeschickt.“  
  
Mit einem dankbaren Nicken ließ Severus Snape sich in einen der dunklen Stühle sinken. Sofort eilte Hermine zu ihm, um ein weiteres Besteck sowie Teller und Tasse bereit zu stellen. Während sie mit geübten Bewegungen Messer, Gabel und verschiedene Löffel in korrekter Reihenfolge zurechtlegte, konnte sie erneut Snapes forschenden Blick auf sich spüren. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde, so nackt kam sie sich unter diesem Starren vor, doch sie ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und trat so schnell als möglich wieder an ihren gewohnten Platz neben dem Hausherrn.  
  
„Und, was hat sie angestellt?“, fragte Snape, während er gezielt ein Brötchen aus der Mitte des reich gedeckten Tisches angelte.  
  
„Bitte?“  
  
„Als ich eintrat schien es mir, als würdest du Granger gerade eine Standpauke halten. Oder habe ich mich geirrt …?“, führte er seine Frage aus, wobei er den zweiten Teil durch ein Hochziehen seiner Augenbraue absichtlich offen und suggerierend ausklingen ließ. Ein nervöses Lachen entfuhr Malfoy, doch seine Antwort war ruhig: „Herrje, nein. Was du nur sofort denkst. Sie hat mich mit ihren frechen Worten gereizt – und eine Sklavin sollte nicht frech zu ihrem Herrn sein!“  
  
„Frech, ja?“, meinte Snape. Zum wiederholten Male ruhte sein Blick nachdenklich auf Hermine. Als sei er sich dessen plötzlich bewusst geworden, wandte er sich einen Augenblick später ab und musterte die Inneneinrichtung des großen Speisesaals. Der Tisch aus dunklem Holz erstreckte sich langgezogen durch den ganzen Raum und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass bequem dreißig Menschen daran Platz nehmen konnten. Jetzt waren nur der Platz am Kopf der Tafel und jener zur Linken des Hausherrn besetzt, wobei zu seiner Rechten an zwei Plätzen ebenfalls Frühstücksgeschirr stand. Entgegen vieler seiner Kollegen ließ Lucius Malfoy den Tisch morgens immer vollständig mit allem, was zu einem großzügigen Frühstück dazugehörte, decken. Andere Zauberer äußerten einfach ihre Wünsche gegenüber den Hauselfen und diese zauberten sie eilig aus der Küche herbei. Nicht so im Hause Malfoy: Snape wusste, dass sein alter Kollege die Anwesenheit von Hauselfen während des Essens als störend empfand und seinen Appetit durch den Anblick all der prächtig zubereiteten Speisen noch verstärkt wurde. Und so war der große Tisch beladen mit allerlei Leckereien, stets in Griffreichweite für die Anwesenden.  
  
Umso erstaunlicher, dass nun die menschliche Sklavin anwesend sein durfte. Offenbar hatte sie keine andere Aufgabe, als den Kaffee oder verschiedene Säfte nachzufüllen, wann immer es einer der Herrschaften verlangte – eine Aufgabe, die früher Narzissa Malfoy sehr zu ihrem eigenen Unmut zugekommen war. Sie hatte stets damit zu kämpfen gehabt, in diesem Punkt als Dienerin für ihren Ehemann herhalten zu müssen.  
  
Der Raum selbst war in einem perfekten Rechteck geschnitten und bis etwa zur Hälfte der Wandhöhe mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt. Darüber erstreckte sich über noch einmal etwa zwei Meter eine blütenweiße Wand, die schließlich in mehreren, ebenfalls perfekten Kreuzgewölben endete. Von jedem der insgesamt drei Kreuzgewölbe hing ein großer, silberner Kronleuchter hinab, ein jeder von ihnen versehen mit exakt zwanzig magischen Kerzen, die stets zu brennen anfingen, sobald ein Mitglied des Hauses oder ein Gast den Raum betrat.  
  
Die hohen Fenster, die sich die komplette Seite entlang zogen, waren mit weißen, schweren Vorhängen im Farbton der Decke versehen. Der Raum lag Richtung Osten, sodass die aufgehende Sonne ihn morgens ihn ein warmes Licht tauchte, im Laufe des Tages aber nicht zu stark aufheizen konnte.  
  
In all dieser zurückhaltenden Pracht und Eleganz wirkte die Idee, Lucius Malfoy könne eine freche Sklavin am Frühstückstisch dulden, bizarr auf Snape. Er kannte den Hausherrn nur zu gut und wusste, dass es ein Leichtes für ihn wäre, einen Sklaven so abzurichten, dass dieser ihm wie ein Hauself gehorchen würde. Selbst ein renitentes Wesen wie Hermine Granger.  
  
Sein Blick kehrte zum Ausgangspunkt seiner Reise zurück: zu der jungen Frau, die mit gesenktem Blick neben dem Stuhl ihres Herrn stand.  
  
„Wie kommt es, dass sie sich noch immer traut, frech zu sein?“, formulierte Snape die Frage, die sich bei seinen Betrachtungen des Raums wie von selbst gebildet hatte, „Ich hätte angenommen, unter deiner Herrschaft ist ihr dieser Charakterzug schnell ausgetrieben.“  
  
Malfoy, der sich ob seines verstummten Gastes wieder dem Tagespropheten gewidmet hatte, ließ nun die Zeitung erneut sinken und wandte sich ihm zu: „Das sollte man meinen, oder? Ich fürchte, das liegt an ihrem Gryffindor-Stolz. Die meiste Zeit ist sie artig wie ein Hauself, aber dann und wann blitzt ihr alter Charakter durch … eine anstrengende Sklavin habe ich mir da ausgesucht. Aber immerhin ist sie wertvoll!“  
  
Snape bemerkte sofort, dass seine Frage nicht beantwortet worden war und das machte ihn nur noch misstrauischer. Etwas passte nicht ins Bild, doch er konnte nicht recht den Finger drauf legen. Achselzuckend widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem zweiten Frühstück und schielte nur ab und an zu Hermine rüber.

* * *

„Du putzt die Küche?“  
  
Erschrocken wirbelte Hermine herum. Sie war gerade dabei gewesen, den Boden unterhalb gewaltigen, magischen Ofens zu säubern, als hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang. Verunsichert schaute sie, noch immer auf den Knien sitzend, zu dem unerwarteten Eindringling hinauf. Dieser blickte nur ebenso wortlos auf die junge Sklavin hinab, ehe er einige Schritte weiter in die Küche hinein trat und sich auf einen Schemel an dem großen Zubereitungstisch fallen ließ.  
  
Was wollte Snape hier? Wieso war sie schon wieder alleine mit ihm? Und wieso starrte er sie schon wieder stumm an?  
  
„Kann …“, fing Hermine an, doch ihre Stimme brach und sie musste sich räuspern, ehe sie ihre Frage stellen konnte: „Kann ich … Euch helfen, Sir?“  
  
Immer noch blieb der unwillkommene Gast stumm und schaute nur von seinem Platz aus über den Tisch auf die am Boden sitzende Hermine herab. Die Küche war groß, alleine der Tisch maß sicherlich fünf Meter in der Länge und zwei in der Breite. Und doch schien es ihr plötzlich, als sein der Raum zu eng geworden, als würde sie von der Präsenz ihres ehemaligen Tränkelehrers erstickt. Nervös räusperte sie sich erneut.  
  
„Ich … ich muss hier sauber machen, also, wenn Ihr nichts braucht …“  
  
„Nur zu, ich brauche nichts, fahre fort, worin ich dich unterbrochen habe.“  
  
Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeine andere Antwort von Snape sie mehr hätte verunsichern können als dieser ruhige, gleichgültige Tonfall. Kurz schaute sie ihn noch an, dann drehte sie sich wieder um, griff nach dem Lappen und reckte sich, um die Stelle tief unter dem Ofen zu finden, an der sie zuletzt geputzt hatte.  
  
Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass Snape hinter ihr saß, dass sie ihm den Rücken zudrehen musste, während sie beinah liegend unter dem Ofen hing. Sie konnte seine Augen auf ihrem Rücken spüren, doch der Mann selbst gab kein Geräusch von sich. Verärgert rief Hermine sich zur Ordnung. Sollte er doch starren. Ihr Rock war kurz, vermutlich konnte er ihre nackten Oberschenkel bewundern, aber mehr nicht. Er würde es nicht wagen, die Regeln des Hausherrn zu brechen und sie anzufassen. Was auch immer in seinem kranken Kopf vor sich ging, sie würde ihm nicht die Freude machen und Angst zeigen.  
  
„Warum putzt du hier und nicht die Hauselfen mit ihrer Magie?“, erklang die tiefe Stimme plötzlich dicht hinter ihr. Entsetzt ließ Hermine den Lappen los und richtete sich auf. Snape hockte neben ihr und schaute sie mit seinem nichtssagenden Blick an.  
  
„Was … keine Ahnung“, brachte sie heraus, „ich schätze, den Malfoys ist noch nichts Besseres eingefallen, wie sie mich demütigen können. Sie sind allesamt nicht sonderlich helle, habe ich den Eindruck!“  
  
Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens konnte sich Hermine nicht verkneifen noch hinzuzufügen: „Wie überhaupt alle Todesser nicht sonderlich helle sind.“  
  
Provozierende reckte sie das Kinn vor und schaute dem Todesser vor sich direkt in die Augen. Doch statt Wut oder Verachtung entdeckte sie dort nur … nichts. Ausdrucksloses Starren, mit großer Intensität auf sie gerichtet, aber unmöglich, es zu interpretieren. Sie starrte zurück, doch sie spürte, dass sie die erste sein würde, die den Blickkontakt unterbrechen würde. Röte kroch ihr über den Hals ins Gesicht und wieder ärgerte sie sich, dass sie sich überhaupt auf Gespräche oder Blickduelle mit diesem Mann, mit diesem Mörder einließ.  
  
Als hätte der Starrwettbewerb nie stattgefunden richtete sie sich schließlich auf, erhob sich und schlenderte zu der Wand mit den kupfernen und gusseisernen Töpfen. Das Wasser in dem großen Holzkessel war noch heiß, Schaum schwamm auf der Oberfläche und wartete nur darauf, schmutziges Geschirr, Töpfe, Pfannen und Besteck zu verschlingen. Gemächlich, um einen ruhigen äußeren Eindruck bemüht, ließ Hermine das Frühstücksgeschirr und die Zubereitungsgefäße langsam im heißen Wasser versinken. Betont gleichgültig griff sie nach dem Schwamm – und stellte fest, dass dieser nicht dort lag, wo er sein sollte.  
  
„Du wäschst tatsächlich per Hand ab?“, fragte Snape gelangweilt, während er eben jenen Schwamm in seiner Hand musterte.  
  
„Ja“, fauchte Hermine, „wenn man mich lässt! Gebt mir den Schwamm zurück … Sir!“  
  
Sie bemerkte, wie Snape für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zur Seite schaute, ehe er mit einem großen Schritt auf sie zuging. Ehe sie reagieren konnte, tunkte Snape den Schwamm tief in das Abwaschwasser ein, ließ ihn sich vollsaugen – und drückte ihn dann über ihr aus. Das Wasser wurde sofort kalt und rann ihr die Haare, das Gesicht bis auf ihr Kleid hinunter. Hermine spürte, wie ihre Brustwarzen sich unter der Kälte aufstellten, und wollte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränken. Doch Snape hinderte sie daran. Er packte beide Handgelenke und hielt sie hinter ihrem Becken zusammen.  
  
„Du solltest vorsichtig sein, Granger“, flüsterte er ihr zu, „Frechheiten stehen einer Sklavin nicht gut zu Gesicht. Und wer weiß, welcher von diesen nicht so hellen Todessern nicht eines Tages auf die Idee kommt, Lucius das Geld zu zahlen, damit er dann mit dir machen kann, was er will? Meinst du, da ist es gut, vorher so frech zu allen gewesen zu sein?“  
  
Das Flüstern war ebenso emotionslos wie sein Starren, doch Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem Hals bis sie erst seinen heißen Atem, dann seine Zähne an ihrer Schlagader spürte. Entsetzt riss Hermine die Augen auf. Snape stank nicht wie Fenrir Greyback, er war gewaschen und gepflegt – und dennoch verursachte diese körperliche Nähe in ihr eine größere Übelkeit als es der Werwolf vermocht hatte. Sie konnte spüren, wie der ältere Mann seine Zähne leicht in ihrem empfindlichen Fleisch versenkte, konnte spüren, wie er sie näher zu sich zog. Doch ihr Verstand wollte es nicht begreifen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, neben sich zu stehen, als sei das, was ihrem Körper geschah, nicht verbunden mit ihr. Es kam ihr vor, als starre sie von außen auf den schwarzgewandten Mann hinab, den Mörder Dumbledores, den Verräter, der Ginnys versklavt hatte – und der sich jetzt an ihrem Körper erfreute, als gehöre er ihm, als wäre sie tatsächlich nichts mehr als dieser Körper, zur freien Verfügung für jede, der ihn nutzen wollte.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Schmerz riss Hermine aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand – Snape hatte tatsächlich zugebissen. Angeekelt wand sie sich unter seinem festen Griff, doch der Zauberer machte keine Anstalten, sie weiter fest zu halten. Er richtete sich auf, leckte sich über die Lippen und ging mit einem letzten, undurchdringlichen Blick von dannen.  
  
Und erst jetzt, als Hermine ihm verängstigt und wütend nachschaute, fiel ihr auf, dass eine weitere Gestalt am Eingang der Küche stand.  
  
Draco Malfoy.


	10. Eine gute Idee

Draco Malfoy.

Immer war er dort, wo sie alleine war. Er schien eine Art sechsten Sinn dafür zu haben, wann sie ohne die Hauselfen in der Küche oder ohne den Hausherrn in den Gängen unterwegs war. Keine Gelegenheit ließ er aus, um sie zu schikanieren und ihr Angst einzujagen – nur nachts im Bett hatte er sie bisher entgegen seiner Worte in Ruhe gelassen. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sie dies dem Verbot seines Vaters zu verdanken hatte und nicht einer List von Draco Malfoy selbst. Ihre Lage war misslich genug, sie brauchte die zusätzliche Angst, die er in ihr hervorrief, wahrlich nicht.

Unsicher äugte sie erneut zum Eingang der Küche – und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie wieder alleine war. Was auch immer die Szene mit Snape gerade zu bedeuten hatte, sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht gut gewesen war, dass Malfoy sie dabei beobachtet hatte. Über kurz oder lang würde er ihr die Rechnung dafür präsentieren oder es anderweitig gegen sie verwenden. 

* * *

„Du willst was?“

Entsetzen lag in der Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Fassungslos starrte er seinen Kollegen an.

„Ausgerechnet du willst dir das Recht erkaufen?

Sein Gegenüber nickte nur, ohne sich zu Gründen zu äußern. Die Wortlosigkeit machte Malfoy nur noch ungläubiger. Welches Motiv konnte dieser Mann haben, so viel zu zahlen? Sicher, es war seine Idee gewesen, ein Geschäft daraus zu machen, doch dass ausgerechnet jener Todesser das Angebot annehmen würde, so viel investieren würde.

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Lucius“, kam nun doch noch eine kalte, schneidende Äußerung, „du hast uns allen ein Angebot gemacht, ich gedenke es anzunehmen. Ich habe mehr Gold, als ich jemals ausgeben kann, und ich sehe keinen Grund, warum du so reagieren solltest, wie du es gerade tust!“

Lucius Malfoy wusste selbst nicht, wieso er so aufgebracht war. Er wusste nur, dass dieser Handel nicht zu dem Bild passte, dass er bis vor kurzem von diesem Todesser gehabt hatte. Und er wusste, nein, er spürte vielmehr, dass irgendetwas in ihm den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, sein Gut endgültig in die Hände eines anderen zu geben. Als er sich den Plan ausgedacht hatte, als er den Wert dieser zufälligen Entdeckung erkannt hatte, da hatte er keine Sekunde daran gedacht, selbst ein Interesse daran haben zu können. Er hatte nur an das Gold und an seine Aufstiegschancen gedacht. Doch jetzt, wo tatsächlich ein ernsthafter Geschäftspartner auf den Plan getreten war, merkte er, wie sehr ihm seine eigene Idee missfiel. Doch er konnte keinen Rückzieher machen. Er würde nicht nur sein Gesicht verlieren, sondern sich im schlimmsten Fall auch noch unangenehmen Fragen von Voldemort stellen müssen.

„Wie du meinst. Dann gib mir das Gold und wir haben einen Deal!“, erwiderte er nach kurzer Pause. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Verdacht auf sich zu ziehen. Und es war so leicht, Verdacht zu erregen. Der Dunkle Lord war nicht paranoid, er hatte vielmehr einen untrüglichen Instinkt. Er wusste, wer loyal war aus ganzem Herzen, wer es nur aus Nutzenkalkülen war und wer einfach zu feige war, sich von ihm abzuwenden. Und er erkannte sofort, wenn man ihn betrügen wollte. Dass Severus Snape noch lebte, obwohl er sich einst Dumbledore angeschlossen hatte, war ein großes Wunder für ihn – und er wusste, dass Snape mehrere Jahre unter ständigem Verdacht stand. Bis zu jenem Tag, als er Dumbledore eigenhändig getötet hatte. Als er Draco geschützt und sich tatsächlich selbst die Hände schmutzig gemacht hatte. Seit diesem Augenblick stand niemand in der Hierarchie über ihm. Doch um diese Zweifel auszuräumen, hatte es den Tod des mächtigsten Gegners von Voldemort gebraucht. Was sollte er, Lucius, tun, falls der Dunkle Lord jemals ihn des Betrugs verdächtigen sollte?

„Ich werde morgen mit dir frühstücken. Alleine, nur wir zwei, keine Hauselfen, keine Sklaven, keine Familie. Dann bekommst du dein Gold!“

Nur mühsam konnte sich Lucius Malfoy von dem kalten Gefühl der Unsicherheit befreien, welches er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken gerade hervor gerufen hatte. Dieser Handel würde ihm einen mächtigen Mann noch näher bringen und so helfen, auf der guten Seite von Voldemort zu bleiben. Er war seine Idee gewesen, sie war gut, es war eine einmalige Chance, seine Position zu bessern und zu festigen.

„Abgemacht!“

* * *

Mit langsamen, aber weiten Schritten verließ der Todesser das Anwesen der Malfoys. Er war erstaunt darüber, wie leicht es ihm gefallen war, Lucius von diesem Handel zu überzeugen. Sicher, es war dessen Idee gewesen, doch spätestens seit der Geschichte mit Greyback hatte er vermutet, dass der alte Mann vielleicht doch nicht so scharf darauf war, den Handel durchzuziehen. Innerlich hatte er sich schon darauf eingestellt, seine Autorität in die Waagschale zu werfen, als der Hausherr plötzlich nachgab und ohne weitere Nachfragen einwilligte.

Warum stand Malfoy nicht einfach zu seinen Wünschen? Wessen Vorwurf fürchtete er, welche Anklage sollte kommen? Warum knickte er so schnell vor dem geringsten Anzeichen von Autorität eines höher gestellten Todessers ein? Hatte er etwas zu verbergen?

Nachdenklich trat der Mann durch die magische Barriere, die das Grundstück umgab, hindurch und drehte sich um. Sein Blick wanderte über die Fassaden des Gebäudes, das gerade in der Mittagssonne erstrahlte. Die Bewohner des Hauses benahmen sich allesamt merkwürdig. Sicher, die Beziehung zwischen Narcissa und Lucius war schon lange abgekühlt, aber einen Streit, der dazu führte, dass das Frühstück nicht gemeinsam eingenommen wurde, hatte es schon lange nicht mehr gegeben. Und insbesondere der Sohn verhielt sich eigenartig. Allem und jedem brachte er Hass hingegen, seit Wochen hat niemand ihn mehr lachen sehen, nur der Hass schien ihn überhaupt noch am Leben zu halten.

Was ging in diesem Haus vor sich?

Mit einem Seufzen wandte der Todesser sich ab. Durch Starren würde er es auch nicht herausbekommen. Er nahm sich vor, den Malfoys die nächsten Tage regelmäßig einen Besuch abzustatten. Was er nicht einordnen konnte, konnte seine Pläne ruinieren. Und außerdem bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er all die Jahre in Lucius getäuscht hatte.

So gering diese Möglichkeit auch war, er musste sicher gehen. Er musste herausfinden, woran er war.


	11. Milch zum Mittag

Seufzend ließ Hermine sich auf einen Hocker sinken. Nach der Begegnung mit Snape hatte sie stundenlang die Küche geputzt – länger als gewöhnlich, da ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu dem merkwürdigen Treffen zurückwanderten. Was hatte das Verhalten zu bedeuten? Vor kurzem erst hatte er sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen erkundigt, heute setzte er sich zu ihr in die Küche, um ihr am Ende einen Schwamm mit Wasser über dem Kopf auszudrücken. Was plante er?

Mit einem Stöhnen griff sie nach einem Messer und begann, eine Scheibe von dem alten Laib Brot, das vor ihr lag, abzuschneiden. Snape verwirrte sie. Während sie bei Draco Malfoy zwar nicht wusste, warum er sie hasste, konnte sie sich zumindest darauf verlassen, dass er es tat. Dessen Vater schien ihr gleichgültig gegenüber zu sein und nur zu kalkulieren, wie viel Wert sie hatte, seine Mutter brachte ihr ebenfalls nur Hass entgegen.

Ihr ehemaliger Tränkelehrer hingegen war ein Rätsel. Sie war überzeugt von seiner Schlechtheit, überzeugt von seiner Treue zum Dunklen Lord. Sein Mord an Dumbledore sprach für sich alleine und nichts würde diese Handlung jemals rechtfertigen können. Und dennoch – der Zweifel und die Ungewissheit nagten an ihr. Welches Spielchen trieb dieser Mann mit ihr?

Die Küche um sie herum war so sauber wie lange nicht mehr. Gedankenverloren hatte sie jede Ecke geputzt, alles zum Strahlen und Glänzen gebracht, was ging. Sie hatte außerhalb der Küche keine Aufgaben und war nur zu froh darüber, dass sie einen ganzen Vormittag Ruhe gehabt hatte, nachdem Snape und Malfoy junior sie nach dem Frühstück gestört hatten. Sie genoss diese Zeit für sich, genoss die Scheibe Brot mit Käse und einem Becher zum dritten Mal aufgebrühtem Tee. Es gab selten Tage, an denen sie dermaßen ungestört sein konnte. Und die Zeit war begrenzt, denn in spätestens einer halben Stunde würden die Hauselfen zurückkehren und die Vorbereitungen für das Mittagessen anfangen.

Doch die Ruhe dauerte nicht lange. Gerade, als sie den ersten Bissen von ihrem Brot nehmen wollte, hörte sie Schritte die Treppe zur Küche herunter kommen. In der Hoffnung, dass es nicht erneut der Sohn des Hauses war, wandte sie den Blick zum Eingang – und entdeckte voller Erleichterung Lucius Malfoy.

„Du bist erleichtert, mich zu sehen?“, fragte der ältere Zauberer erstaunt, „Womit habe ich diese Ehre verdient?“

Errötend senkte sie den Blick auf ihr Brot. Hermine wollte nicht, dass er die Situation missverstand – aber ebenso wenig wollte sie ihm von ihrer Angst vor Draco erzählen.

Ihr Schweigen verwunderte Lucius Malfoy nur umso mehr. _Wovor hat sie solche Angst? Und warum hat sie keine Angst vor mir?_ Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf sie zu und setze sich auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tischs. Wortlos musterte er die Gestalt vor sich. Sein Blick fiel auf das angebissene Brot und den inzwischen kaum noch warmen Tee. _Kein Wunder, dass ihre einstmals so ansehnliche Figur inzwischen kaum mehr zu erahnen ist … sollte ich ihr vielleicht mehr Nahrung zur Verfügung stellen, damit Snape größere Freude an ihrem Körper hat?_

„Ist das dein Mittagessen?“

Überrascht schaute Hermine auf. Sie verstand die Frage nicht, immerhin war er es schließlich gewesen, der ihre Mahlzeiten vorgeschrieben hatte. Seit sie hier war, bestand ihr Mittagessen aus einer Scheibe Brot mit Käse und einem Becher Tee, falls welcher übrig war. Zum Frühstück gab es eine Schüssel Haferbrei, zum Abendessen Suppe aus den Resten der Mahlzeit der Malfoys oder, falls nichts übrig war, eine weitere Scheibe Brot. So hatte er es bestimmt. Misstrauisch musterte sie ihn und beschloss, ihr Mittagessen so schnell als möglich zu beenden, falls ihm einfallen sollte, dass sie zu viel zu essen bekam.

Die plötzliche Hast seiner Sklavin entging Lucius Malfoy nicht. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm – natürlich war seine Frage für sie nicht zu verstehen. Wortlos erhob er sich und ging in die Kühlkammer nebenan. Er war sich sicher, dass die Hauselfen dort Vorräte lagerten, auch wenn er selbst den Raum noch nie betreten hatte. Tatsächlich fand er schnell, wonach er suchte, und kehrte zu Hermine in die Küche zurück.

„Hier“, sagte er, während er eine Flasche frischer Milch vor sie stellte, „du trinkst ab sofort jeden Mittag zusätzlich ein Glas Milch!“

Beinah hätte Hermine sich am letzten Stück ihres Brotes verschluckt: „Was?“

„Ein Glas Milch. Zum Mittag und zum Abend. Jeden Tag. Ab sofort!“, wiederholte er langsam und mit gereizter Stimme. Wieso konnte sie Freundlichkeit nicht einfach annehmen, wenn sie ihr geboten wurde?

Noch immer misstrauisch griff Hermine nach der Flasche, holte sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und schenkte es sich ein. Kurz schnupperte sie daran, doch da sie keinen verdächtigen Geruch feststellen konnte, stürzte sie es mit einem Zug hinunter. Es war Wochen her, dass sie zuletzt Milch getrunken hatte, und ihr war bewusst, welch positive Wirkung diese auf ihren Körper haben würde. Umso mehr quälte sie die Frage, warum Lucius Malfoy plötzlich Interesse an ihrem Wohlergehen entwickelt hatte.

Er war bereits im Gehen begriffen, als Hermine ein Licht aufging.

„Ihr habt mich verkauft!“

Malfoy blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Dein Verstand ist wirklich scharf. Ein kleiner, nichtiger Hinweis genügt, und du ziehst die richtigen Schlüsse“, erwiderte er.

Eine kalte Hand legte sich um ihr Herz. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan. Er stritt es nicht einmal ab. Er hatte ihr Schicksal besiegelt, einfach so. Was bis gerade eben noch eine ferne Zukunftsangst gewesen war, war nun urplötzlich ganz nah heran gerückt.

„An wen?“

„An jemanden, der mir nützlich sein kann.“

„Jeder kann Euch nützlich sein, das ist keine Antwort!“, fauchte Hermine, „ich habe ein Recht zu erfahren, welchen notgeilen Schwanz ich demnächst ertragen muss!“

Amüsiert hob Lucius eine Augenbraue: „Deine Sprache lässt zu wünschen übrig, kleine Gryffindor.“

„Ich habe genug davon, dass Ihr Eure Spielchen mit mir treibt. Sagt mir, wer es ist. Ihr schuldet mir …“

„Gar nichts“, unterbrach er sie, „ich schulde dir gar nichts. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich überhaupt vorgewarnt habe. Jetzt besinn dich auf deine Position zurück und sei brav.“

Erneut wollte er sich zum Gehen wenden, doch abermals hielt Hermine ihn auf. Ihre kleine Hand legte sich fest auf seinen Arm und zeigte ihm, dass sie nicht länger bereit war, unterwürfig und zurückhaltend zu sein.

„Ich kann keine Haushaltskraft brauchen, die nicht tut, was ich befehle. Das Mittagessen muss langsam vorbereitet werden und du hängst hier jammernd an meinem Arm“, herrschte er sie an, „du wirst heute nicht weiter in der Küche bleiben, da du hier eh nur für Unordnung sorgen wirst. Komm mit!“

Ehe Hermine begriff, wie ihr geschah, hatte er seinen Arm befreit, ihre Hand, die diesen zuvor gehalten hatte, seinerseits gepackt und zog sie hinter sich aus der Küche. Zu überrascht von dem, was geschah, war sie außer Stande, sich gegen die grobe Behandlung zu wehren. Es dauerte hingegen nur einen Augenblick bis sie begriff, wohin der Hausherr sie brachte: Er hatte die Treppe zum Flügel mit den privaten Quartieren der Familie eingeschlagen. Sie war zuvor noch nie dort gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass im oberen Südflügel die Schlafzimmer sowie drei luxuriöse Badezimmer lagen. Wollte er etwa … ?

* * *

Draco Malfoy ballte die Fäuste. Die Szene, die er gerade zwischen seinem Vater und Granger beobachtet hatte, hatte ihm nicht gefallen. Auch wenn er nicht verstanden hatte, was gesprochen wurde, so hatte er doch gesehen, wie sein Vater dem Schlammblut Milch angeboten hatte. Und offenbar hat er sich Widerworte gefallen lassen. Was aber am schlimmsten war – Draco wusste genau, wohin die Treppe führte, die sein Vater die Sklavin hochgezerrt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken, was er mit dieser Frau in einem Schlafzimmer wohl anstellen machte, wurde ihm schlecht.

Leise schlich er ihnen hinterher – genervt davon, im eigenen Haus plötzlich zum Spion zu werden. Seit Hermine Granger bei ihnen eingezogen war, war sein Leben eine einzige Hölle gewesen. Nein, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, war es das schon vorher gewesen, doch durch sie wurde er Tag für Tag daran erinnert, wie groß sein Hass war. Und er hasste sie aus vollem Herzen. Wenn er sah, wie sein Vater – unwissend, naiv, vielleicht aber auch einfach nur blind – diese spezielle Gryffindor behandelte, wie er beinah freundlich zu ihr war, wie er sich anscheinend keine Sorgen um die Zukunft machte …

Überrascht stellte er plötzlich fest, dass sein Vater nicht die Tür zu seinem privaten Schlafgemach geöffnet hatte, sondern eine weiter gegangen war. Was hatte er vor, was wollte er mit seiner Sklavin ausgerechnet dort?

* * *

„Zieh dich aus“, befahlt Lucius Malfoy mit strengem Blick. Als Hermine keine Anstalten machte, dem Befehl Folge zu leisten, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihre Kleidung auf magische Weise verschwinden. Ein böser Blick traf ihn, doch Hermine schien nicht bereit, sich der Demütigung zu beugen und um irgendetwas zu betteln.

„Du hast einen schönen Körper, Hermine“

Auch dieses geschnurrte Kompliment und die Betonung ihres Vornamens brachten dem blonden Mann keine Reaktion ein. Seine Sklavin stand vor ihm, unbeweglich, unberührt, und starrte trotzig auf den Boden. Es schien, als habe sie beschlossen, dass alles, was mit ihrem Körper geschah, nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte. Er starrte sie ungeniert an und wiederholte in seinem Inneren das Kompliment – sie hatte tatsächlich einen schönen Körper, den einer jungen Frau, wenn auch etwas zu dünn und mit einer kränklichen Hautfarbe. Außerdem wirkte ihr Haar stumpf und wenig lebendig – die sonst so unbändigen Locken hingen trostlos herab.

Er trat an sie heran und griff nach einer Strähne ihres Haares. Noch immer konnte er keine Reaktion hervorrufen. Gedankenverloren führte er die Haare an seine Nase, schloss die Augen und roch daran. Erst jetzt hob sie ihren Blick und schaute ihn ungläubig an. Außerstande sich zu rühren starrte Hermine auf den Todesser, der vor ihr stand und in einer beinahe liebevollen Geste ihr Haar hielt.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da, Vater?“


	12. Die Freundlichkeit eines Todessers

Als wäre sie und nicht Lucius Malfoy bei einer ungehörigen Handlung ertappt worden, trat Hermine reflexhaft einen Schritt zurück. Egal wann, egal wo – Draco Malfoy schaffte es immer, ihr binnen Sekunden die Angst in alle Glieder fahren zu lassen. Doch diesmal richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu ihrer Erleichterung auf seinen Vater, der äußerlich ungerührt auf seinen Sohn schaute.

„Du störst, Draco“, sagte dieser schlicht. Es war ihm nicht anzumerken, dass ihm die Situation, in der ihn sein eigener Sohn gefunden hatte, unangenehm gewesen wäre oder dass er das Gefühl empfunden hätte, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Entsprechend schockiert zeigte sich der jüngere Malfoy ob der groben Behandlung. Angespannt ballte er die Fäuste, doch obwohl es Lucius Malfoy sichtlich irritierte, dass sein Sohn so extreme Emotionen in Anbetracht einer solchen Kleinigkeit zeigen würde, blieb er weiterhin ruhig.

Der hasserfüllte Blick war auch Hermine nicht entgangen. Der Hass war ihr nicht neu, wohl aber, dass er sich auch gegen den eigenen Vater zu richten schien. Oder war es einfach nur Entsetzen darüber, dass Lucius Malfoy sich ihr auf diese Weise näherte? Warum aber trafen die ungläubigen Blicke dann sie und nicht seinen Vater? Sie konnte zwar selbst nicht glauben, dass sie hier vollkommen entblößt vor den beiden Malfoys stand, doch eine wirkliche Überraschung war das angesichts ihres Sklavenstatus‘ nicht. Warum also Unglaube? Und wieso Hass gegen Lucius Malfoy?

Über ihre Gedankenversunkenheit war Hermine entgangen, dass Draco Malfoy das Bad verlassen hatte. Erst das genervte Seufzen des Hausherren ließ sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren.

„Dahinten ist die Dusche“, sagte Lucius Malfoy, „du findest in der Wand eingelassen diverse Lotionen für Haar und Körper. Mach dich anständig sauber.“

Wenn Hermine mit allem gerechnet hätte – diese knappe Ansage hatte sie nicht erwartet. War sie wirklich nur hier, um sich zu waschen? Zögerlich trat sie einige Schritte auf die große Kabine zu, wandte sich jedoch misstrauisch erneut um. Lucius Malfoy schien allerdings jedes Interesse an ihr verloren zu haben, denn er hatte sich auf einem luxuriösen Sessel in einer Ecke des Badezimmers niedergelassen und zum Tagespropheten gegriffen. Stirnrunzelnd – _Warum steht im Badezimmer ein Sessel?_ – drehte sie sich wieder um, betrat die Duschkabine und schloss die milchig-undurchsichtigen Glastüren hinter sich.

So bizarr ihr die ganze Situation gerade auch erschien, Hermine hatte beschlossen, diese heiße Dusche zu genießen. Die kurzen Bäder in den Waschkübeln der Küche machten sie zwar sauber, aber der Entspannungseffekt von Bad oder Dusche, der für ihr Sauberkeitsgefühl auch sehr wichtig war, entfiel vollständig. Kaum hatte sie die Türen hinter sich geschlossen, begann ein angenehm heißer, sanfter regen auf die zu fallen. Für einige Minuten genoss Hermine einfach nur das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder richtige, wohlige Wärme zu spüren.

„Magie ist wirklich großartig.“ murmelte sie leise. Sofort bereute sie jedoch, diese Worte ausgesprochen zu haben. Sie bliebe vor ihr in der Luft hängen, dehnten sich aus und schienen sie zu erdrücken. Das Wasser prasselte weiter auf sie herab, doch es war nicht mehr tröstlich und angenehm.

Als Hermine nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte Magie für sie für Freiheit gestanden. Neue Welten voller Wissen, neue Möglichkeiten hatten ihr auf getan. Sie hatte all das Gute mit ihr verbunden.

Das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können, bemächtigte sich ihr. Es war Magie, welche Harry getötet und einen Wahnsinnigen zum zweiten Mal zur Macht verholfen hatte. Sie selbst hatte den Zugang zur Magie verloren – für immer. Von der zentralen Akteurin an der Seite von Harry und Ron war sie zur hilflosen Zuschauerin verdammt worden. Noch immer floss das Wasser und schien sie zu Boden drücken zu wollen. In einer Ecke ihres Bewusstseins verfluchte sie sich noch dafür, dass so harmlose Gedanken sie in einen derart negativen Strudel reißen konnten, ehe ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

* * *

Als Hermine wieder aufwachte, war sie in einen weißen, weichen Bademantel gehüllt und lauf auf dem auf magische Weise zu einem Sofa verwandelten Sessel. Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf und schaute sich um. Sie war wider Erwarten nicht alleine: Lucius Malfoy stand an die Wand gelehnt vor ihr. Für einen kurzen Moment schauten sich beide wortlos an, dann senkte Malfoy kopfschüttelnd den Blick.

„Hast du verlernt zu duschen, oder machen Schlammblüter das einfach nie?“, fragte er mit kaltem Tonfall, „Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass dich Duschen überfordert …“

Hermine verbiss sich eine scharfe Antwort auf diese Beleidigung. Zu bewusst war sie sich, dass Lucius Malfoy ihre Schwäche nicht ausgenutzt, sondern ihr im Gegenteil offensichtlich geholfen hatte. Zudem hatte sie in den letzten Wochen gelernt, dass sie ihn mit Schweigen stärker reizen konnte als mit hitzigen Erwiderungen.

Die sich ausdehnende Stille im Badezimmer wurde jäh von dem ploppenden Geräusch eines apparierenden Hauselfen unterbrochen: „Das Mittagessen ist serviert, Herr!“

Lucius Malfoy zuckte sichtlich zusammen und warf dem störenden Hauselfen einen bösen Blick zu, worauf dieser mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen wieder verschwand. Für einen kurzen Moment musterte Malfoy Hermine, dann befahl er knapp: „Zieh dich an und komm mit.“

Rasch folgte sie der Aufforderung und ging dann zur Tür. Zu ihrer Verwunderung war diese verschlossen. Fragend drehte sie sich zu Malfoy um, erhielt jedoch diesmal selbst keine Antwort. Stattdessen schwenkte der Hausherr schlicht seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür. Kurz wartete Hermine noch auf eine Erklärung, doch als sie keine bekam, wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick erneut auf den Bademantel, den sie auf dem Sofa abgelegt hatte, und einem plötzlichen Gedanken folgend schaute sie lächelnd zu Malfoy auf: „Danke“

Dieses Mal absichtlich keine Reaktion abwartend verließ sie endgültig das Bad, ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Doch weit kam sie nicht: Schon nach wenigen Schritten wurde sie gepackt und mit Gewalt an die Wand gepresst.

„Treib keine Spielchen mit mir!“, herrschte Malfoy sie an, „Du bist in keiner Position, mich zu verarschen!“

Hermine, die mit so einem Ausbruch schon gerechnet hatte, zuckte  mit keiner Wimper: „Womit wollt Ihr mir drohen? Meinen Körper habt Ihr schon verkauft, meine Magie wurde mir schon lange genommen … Was wollt Ihr noch tun?“

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut du es hier hast. Es könnte dir wesentlich schlechter gehen. Statt mich zu verarschen, solltest du ein bisschen Dankbarkeit zeigen!“

Hermine lachte trocken auf: „Ich habe doch Danke gesagt!“

Der Griff auf ihrer Schuler verhärtete sich und Lucius Malfoy trat noch dichter an sie heran: „Was meinst du, was passiert wäre, wenn du vor den Augen eines anderen ohnmächtig geworden wärst? Ich versuche freundlich zu sein …“

„Warum?“, fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort, „Warum tut Ihr das? Glaub Ihr wirklich, ich nehme Euch ab, dass Ihr ein Menschenfreund seid und freundlich zu einem Schlammblut wie mir sein wollt? Warum also tut ihr das alles? Ihr plant etwas!“

Zu ihrer Überraschung blieb der Mann vor ihr nicht nur stumm, er erstarrte regelrecht. Misstrauisch hob sie den Kopf und suchte nach einer Reaktion in seinen Augen. Er erwiderte den Blick, doch mit dem Ausdruck darin konnte Hermine nichts anfangen.

„Das Schweigen deute ich mal als Bestätigung, dass ich voll ins Schwarze getroffen habe!“, meinte sie schließlich. Ärger trat in Malfoys Augen.

„Schön“, presste er hervor und ließ von ihr ab. Wortlos machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal, ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass Hermine ihm folgte.

* * *

 

Seufzend ließ Hermine sich auf ihre Matratze fallen. Der Tag war deutlich anstrengender gewesen, als ihr lieb war. Nicht unbedingt körperlich, aber sie fühlte sich emotional ausgelaugt. Der Mahlstrom der Verzweiflung, der sie unter der Dusche in die Ohnmacht gerissen hatte, war ihr inzwischen genauso vertraut wie verhasst. Sie wollte nicht mehr so über die Situation nachdenken, sie wollte nicht mehr verzweifeln. Vielleicht hatte sie auch deswegen die Konfrontation mit Lucius Malfoy gesucht – um sich abzulenken und ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit zu überdecken. Doch das Ergebnis gefiel ihr nicht. Sie hatte wie gewohnt am Mittagstisch gedient, doch der Hausherr hatte sie angeschwiegen, ebenso wie zum Abendessen. Unbewegt hatte er den Schikanen seitens seiner Frau zugeschaut, Gewalt und Beleidigungen gegen Hermine scheinbar übersehen. Offenbar hatte sie wirklich genau ins Schwarze getroffen, Malfoy sah ganz offensichtlich keine Notwendigkeit mehr, eine freundliche Maske aufzusetzen.

Langsam zog sie die schwarze Uniform über den Kopf und griff nach dem Leinensack, den sie aus der Küche mitgenommen und zu einem Nachthemd umfunktioniert hatte. Gerade wollte sie sich endgültig zum Schlafen niederlegen, da ging schlagartig die Tür zu ihrem Kabuff auf. Ehe Hermine sich on ihrem Schock erholen konnte, sah sie sich auf ihre Matratze gedrückt und das blasse Gesicht Draco Malfoys über ihr.

„Na, gab es einen kleinen Streit unter Liebenden?“, hisste er ihr leise zu, „Konntest du die Wünsche meines Vaters heute nicht … befriedigen?“

Verzweifelt kämpfte Hermine gegen die Hände, die ihre Arme fest zu Boden drückten, und die Knie, die ihre Schenkel auseinander schoben.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy!“, schleuderte sie ihm mit zittriger Stimme entgegen.

„Hat wohl nicht geklappt, dass du dich bei meinem Vater einschleimst, was?“, ätzte er ungerührt weiter, „Macht es dir Spaß, die Beine für deine Feinde breit zu machen?“

Wie um seinen Worten mehr Macht zu verleihen, packte er ihre beiden Arme mit einer Hand und ließ die freigewordene auf die Innenseite ihres Schenkels gleiten.

„Es ist doch genau dein Vater, der mich einfach verkauft!“, entgegnete Hermine, „Ich habe meine Beine noch nie breit gemacht – und werde es freiwillig sicher auch nie für einen von euch tun!“

„Tu nicht so unschuldig!“, herrschte Draco sie an, „Ich habe doch selbst gesehen, wie du Snape um den Finger wickeln wolltest und wie du Vater heute dazu gebracht hast, das Familienbad nutze zu dürfen!“

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?“, fragte Hermine entnervt. Der Tag war lang gewesen und sie spürte, wie sie sogar zu müde war, um ernsthaft Angst haben zu können. Ihr Unverständnis über Draco Malfoys Verhalten brach sich dafür umso heftig Bahn: „Hast du Angst, ich könnte deinem Vater schaden? Harry ist tot, Draco! Wir haben verloren, unumkehrbar. Welche Gefahr sollte von mir ausgehen?“

„Das scheint dich ja wenig zu kratzen. Gefüllt dir die neue Weltordnung? Bist du gerne die Schlampe für Todesser?“

„Was laberst du für eine Scheiße? Meinst du, ich fand es toll, dass mein bester Freund vor meinen Augen ermordet wurde? Denkst du wirklich, dass ich als Schlammblut den Sieg Voldemorts begrüße?“

Kurz meinte Hermine, so etwas wie Erleichterung in den Augen Dracos lesen zu können, doch sofort war dort nur noch Misstrauen zu erkennen. Wortlos begegnete sie dem misstrauischen Starren – bis sie plötzlich eine reibende Bewegung der Hand auf ihrem Schenkel bemerkte. Entsetzt schaute sie an sich herab und erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass ihre Beine weit gespreizt waren, dass Malfoys Hand sich ihren Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel suchte. Unwillkürlich entfuhr ihr ein Wimmern.

„Na, gefällt dir das, kleine Schlampe?“

 „Malfoy, bitte … bitte lass mich einfach in Ruhe!“

„Aber warum denn? Warum soll nur mein Vater seinen Spaß an dir haben?“

„Weil sie nicht dein Hab und Gut ist!“

Zwei Paar Augen flogen überrascht zur Tür und musterten den Schatten, der dort erkennbar war.


	13. Zwischen Küssen und Stöhnen

Als Hermine sah, wer dort in der Tür stand, gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Sie hätte sich freuen sollen, dass sie vor Malfoy gerettet wurde – aber die Anwesenheit dieses Mannes um diese Uhrzeit mit diesen Worten konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten.

„Was machen Sie um diese Zeit hier?“, fragte Draco aufgebracht.

„Ich habe Geld investiert und möchte nicht, dass es umsonst war“, kam die schlichte Antwort. Hermine erblasste, zeigte diese Aussage doch, dass sie Recht hatte mir ihrer Angst. Auch ihrem ehemaligen Schulkameraden schien nun ein Licht aufzugehen, denn er blickte sich mit fragendem Blick zu der immer noch unter ihm liegenden Hermine um.

„Du stehst also tatsächlich auf ältere Männer?“

„Friss Mist, Malfoy!“, zischte sie ihn an, „Und geh von mir runter!“

„Ich kann mich dem nur anschließen, Draco!“, sagte Snape süffisant, „Würdest du bitte das Eigentum deines Vaters loslassen, damit sich _meine_ Investition noch lohnt?“

Unwillig setze Draco Malfoy sich auf und nahm seine Hände von Hermines Körper. Sie hätte Erleichterung gespürt, wenn nicht die Gestalt von Severus Snape als drohender Schatten im Türrahmen gehangen hätte – und wenn seine Absichten sich nicht so deutlich offenbart hätten. Regungslos beobachtete sie, wie der eine Mann sich erhob und an dem anderen vorbei aus der Tür raustrat. Ein kurzer, für sie nicht interpretierbarer Blickwechsel fand zwischen beiden statt, ehe Draco schnaubend das Weite suchte. Erst, als Snape sich ihr näherte, konnte sich Hermine aus ihrer Starre lösen. Schutzsuchend griff sie nach ihrer Decke, zog diese an ihre Brust und blickte abwehrend dem schwarzhaarigen Todesser vor ihr in die Augen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass der junge Malfoy sich mal gegen den Willen seines Vaters erhebt, was?“, fragte Snape beinah im Plauderton. Nachlässig ließ er seinen Blick durch den winzigen Raum schwenken ehe er sich vor ihr hinkniete und sie eindringlich musterte. Unwillkürlich zog Hermine die Decke noch enger an sich, als könne dieses dünne Stück Stoff sie vor dem Kommenden schützen. Doch der Mann vor ihr zeigte keine Regung mehr. Sein Blick lag auf ihr, bewegte sich nicht von ihrem Gesicht weg, war jedoch gleichzeitig undeutbar. Gerade, als Hermine dachte, Snape habe es sich anders überlegt, packte er sie und zwang sie zurück in ihre vormalige Position.

„Lucius hat dich also offensichtlich über meinen Kauf informiert.“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Dass sie verkauft worden war, ja, das wusste sie – aber dass ausgerechnet ihr alter Tränkelehrer der Käufer sein würde! Der Mann, der Ginny versklavt hatte, der mit dem Mord an Dumbledore erst all die schrecklichen Dinge ermöglicht hatte, die in den letzten Wochen geschehen waren – dieser Mann war der letzte, von dem sie erwartet hätte, sich ausgerechnet für sie zu interessieren.

„Dann war es wohl der vielgelobte Verstand, der dir gezwitschert hat, warum ich hier bin, mh?“

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, riss Snape die Decke weg, griff nach ihrem Nachthemd und zog es ihr grob über den Kopf. Mit einer Panik, die deutlich realer war im Angesicht eines Mannes, dessen Ziel so offensichtlich war, bäumte sich Hermine gegen ihn auf, doch mit eiserner Kraft hielt der schwarz gewandte Mann sie gefangen. Wie zuvor Draco brauchte er lediglich eine Hand, um ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf festzuhalten, und nutze die andere, um die Knöpfe seiner Hose zu öffnen. Verzweifelt trat Hermine um sich, und es gelang ihr für einen kurzen Moment, ihren Angreifer abzulenken.

Der kurze Augenblick reichte ihr, um mit aller Macht ihre Handgelenke zu befreien, Snape einen harten Stoß gegen die Schulter zu versetzen, um ihn ohne Rücksicht von sich zu schieben. Gerade wollte sie sich von der Matratze rollen, da hatte er sich bereits wieder gefangen und nach ihrer Haarmähne gegriffen.

„Du warst schon immer wilder, als einem lieb sein kann, Granger!“, hauchte er leise in ihr Ohr, während er sie mit Gewalt zu sich zurück zog. Wimmernd vor Schmerz ließ Hermine von ihrer Flucht ab und musste hilflos zulassen, wie Snape sie rückwärts an seine Brust zog.

„Aber ich gebe zu – ein schöner Hintern hat auch etwas, den spürt Mann gerne an sich!“, fügte er an, ohne den Griff in ihren Haaren zu lockern. Seine andere Hand fand derweil ihren Weg um Hermine herum und packte fest nach ihrer Brust. Das leise Atmen des Todessers hinter hier, der beinahe nicht aushaltbare Schmerz des übermäßigen Zugs an ihren Haaren, die kalte Hand, die ihre Brust knetete, und besonders der harte Schwanz, der sich an ihre Hüfte presste, ließ sie aufstöhnen. Als wäre ihr Stöhnen ein Zeichen gewesen, zog Snape ihren Kopf ein Stück weiter zur Seite, um ihren schmalen Hals zu entblößen. Heiße Lippen pressten sich auf ihren Nacken, Zähne bissen schmerzhaft in ihren Hals und die zweite Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Abermals an diesem Abend wurden ihre Beine auseinander geschoben und diesmal fehlte ihr die Kraft, sich zu widersetzen. Kniend, nur durch den festen Griff in ihren Haaren aufrecht gehalten, die Arme hilflos von sich gestreckt, konnte Hermine sich nicht wehren, als Snape begann, erst einen, dann zwei Finger in sie zu schieben und tief einzudringen. Mit jedem Stoß schien er ihr die Luft aus der Lunge zu pressen, entwich ihr ein Keuchen.

„Du gibst heiße Geräusche von dir, Granger. Macht dich das hier an?“

„Bitte“, flehte sie in einem letzten Versuch, „bitte tut das nicht … bitte!“

Doch der ältere Mann zeigte sich ungerührt. Er löste den Griff aus ihren Haaren, stieß sie vorwärts auf die Matratze und packte dann mit beiden Händen ihre Hüfte. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem harten Stoff, während sie spürte, wie Snape hinter ihr seine Hose beiseiteschob und seinen nun nackten Schwanz an ihren Backen rieb. Haltsuchend griff sie nach der achtlos weggeworfenen Decke.

Kurz war ihr, als zögere Snape, doch die kurz aufflackernde Hoffnung erstarb sofort. Mit Macht stieß er in sie, gab ihr keine Zeit, sich zu entspannend, sich von dem Schock und dem Schmerz zu erholen. Alle Gedanken verschwanden aus Hermines Kopf, nur noch der unendlich Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib und zwischen ihren Beinen dominierte ihre Welt.

Hinter ihr hielt Snape eisern ihre Hüften fest, zog mit jedem Stoß ihren Hintern an sich heran. Das schmerzverzerrte Keuchen, das Hermine mit jedem Stoß von sich gab, wurde gespiegelt von seinem tiefen, erregten Stöhnen. Wieder und wieder stieß er in sie, hielt nur inne, um sie umzudrehen und über sie gebeugt erneut seinen Rhythmus aufzunehmen.

Ihre Hände krallten sich jetzt in die Seiten der Matratze, doch ihren Blick konnte sie nicht von Snapes Gesicht lösen. Er starrte sie an, ungeniert, undurchdringlich, mit derselben eisernen Maske wie immer. Nur der Schweiß, der sich überall auf seinem Körper bildete, und das lustverschleierte Stöhnen zeugten von dem Verbrechen, das er gerade beging. Hermine wollte den Kopf zur Seite drehen, um seinem Blick auszuweichen, doch sofort war eine Hand da, packte ihr Kinn und drehte sie gewaltsam zurück. Sie spürte, wie seine Bewegungen schneller wurden, sein Stöhnen kam abgehakter, die Augen fielen zu.

 _Es ist gleich vorbei_ , dachte sie bei sich, _nur noch einen kurzen Moment, dann.._

„Hermine …“, entfuhr es da Snape. Als wäre er selbst schockiert über den Laut, den er von sich gegeben hatte, hielt er inne, öffnete die Augen und schaute sie erneut direkt an. Entkräftet erwiderte sie den Blick.

Und plötzlich waren seine Lippen auf ihren. Mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte, küsste Severus Snape Hermine, und nahm gleichzeitig seinen Rhythmus wieder auf. Seine Hand, die zuvor ihre Hüfte gehalten hatte, suchte ihre Brust, knetete sie, während die andere abermals in ihr Haar griff und sie näher zu sich zog.

Zwischen Küssen und Stöhnen wurden seine Bewegungen plötzlich unkontrolliert – und dann spürte Hermine, wie er sich kurz verkrampfte, ehe er vollkommen erschöpft über ihr zusammen sank, schwer atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen. Doch schnell spürte Hermine, wie die Kraft in Snape zurückkehrte und er sich von ihr rollte. Unfähig, sich selbst irgendwie zu bewegen, sah sie ihm dabei zu, wie er seine Hose wieder richtete, ihr noch einen letzten, kurzen Blick zuwarf und dann das Kabuff verließ.

Sie konnte nicht einmal heulen. Hermine lag einfach nur da und starrte die Decke über sich an. Er hatte es wirklich getan. Die Schwärze um sie herum kam ihr plötzlich unheimlich bedrückend vor, sie wollte nicht mehr dort liegen, alleine, nackt, in der Dunkelheit. Doch noch immer weigerte ihr Körper sich, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Selbst, als ein Geräusch von außen an sie drang, blieb sie reglos.

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde es hell in ihrem Raum. Blinzelnd drehte sie den Kopf, um den Eindringling auszumachen. Es war Lucius Malfoy, der vor ihr stand und ihren nackten Körper musterte.

„In dem Zustand kannst du morgen kein Frühstück servieren, Granger!“, sagte er, „Komm mit, du nimmst jetzt sofort eine Dusche!“

Unter Aufbietung all ihrer Willenskraft folgte Hermine dem Hausherrn zu einem Gäste-WC einige Türen weiter, in dem sich auch eine kleine Dusche befand.

„Du hast fünf Minuten Zeit, das Blut und den anderen Dreck abzuwaschen!“, befahl er mit knappen Worten. Zu müde, um dem Geschehen irgendeine Bedeutung beizumessen, befolgte sie seine Anweisungen. Kaum war sie fertig und stieg tropfend aus der Duschkabine, da reichte Lucius Malfoy ihr einen Trank.

„Hier, ich hab keine Lust, in neun Monaten kleine Schlammblut-Kinder hier rumwuseln zu sehen. Trink das!“

Auch diesem Befehl folgte sie widerspruchslos, um anschließend ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihr Kabuff zurückzukehren und in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf zu sinken.

* * *

Er hatte ihr was in den Verhütungstrank getan, da war sich Hermine sicher. Anders konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wie sie nach den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht so schnell hatte einschlafen können. Sie wusste, sie sollte dankbar sein für die Ruhe, die sie bekommen hatte, dennoch nagte es an ihr, dass Lucius Malfoy so vorbereitet war. Hatte er vor, sie künftig häufiger für solche Dienste zu nutzen und damit Geld zu verdienen? Doch sie zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Sie würde einfach gar nicht an die vergangene Nacht denken, sie würde so gut es ging vergessen, was geschehen war, einfach so tun, als wäre es nie passiert.

Mit diesem festen Vorsatz im Kopf betrat Hermine den Speisesaal, in welchem in den nächsten Minuten die Familie zum Frühstück erscheinen würde. Doch zu ihrem Entsetzen war der Raum nicht leer: Severus Snape saß auf einem der hohen Stühle, las im aktuellen Tagespropheten und trank bereits seine erste Tasse Kaffee. Als er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, schaute er kurz zu ihr auf und nickte ihr zu.

„Steh da nicht wie angewurzelt rum, komm her und setz dich zu mir!“, forderte er sie auf. Unbehagen stieg in Hermine auf. Sie wollte sich diesem Mann nicht nähern, sie wollte sich nicht neben ihn setzen, mit ihm reden oder auch nur an ihn denken. Snape bemerkte ihr Zögern und legte seufzend die Zeitung aus der Hand. Kurz schien er nachzudenken, dann stand er auf und begab sich selbst zu ihr. Unwillkürlich wich sie zurück, doch hinter ihr war nur die Wand. Er stützte eine Hand neben ihr an der Wand ab und beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter.

„Die heutige Nacht war für dich nicht sehr schön“, fing er leise an, doch ehe er fortfahren konnte, öffnete sich die Tür am anderen Ende des Saals und Lucius Malfoy samt Familie trat ein.

„Ahh, guten Morgen, Severus!“, begrüßte dieser seinen Gast gut gelaunt, „Ich sehe, du hast unser Angebot angenommen und bist über Nacht geblieben. Konntest du gut schlafen?“

Schnell richtete sich Snape wieder auf und drehte sich zu seinem Gastgeber um. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine erwiderte er: „Ja, natürlich – wer könnte in diesem Haus nicht gut schlafen?“

Die belanglose Plauderei, die sich an diese Begrüßung anschloss, konnte Hermine nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass jeder einzelne Mensch in diesem Raum sie während des Frühstücks immer wieder heimlich oder offen musterte. Sie spürte die Blicke, die auf ihr ruhten, mal kalt, mal kalkulierend, mal tatsächlich gemischt mit Hass. Sie wollte weglaufen, sich irgendwo verkriechen und nicht mehr den offenen Verachtung ausgesetzt sein. Ihr war bewusst, dass jeder im Raum wusste, warum Severus Snape spät nachts noch einmal nach Malfoy Manor gekommen war, und das verursachte ihr Übelkeit.

Insbesondere das kalte Starren von Draco Malfoy bereitete ihr zudem auch Angst.


	14. Zuhause bei Severus Snape

Hermine saß erstarrt am Küchentisch. Die Nacht und das merkwürdige Frühstück steckten ihr in den Knochen. Sie konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, warum ihr ehemaliger Professor sie gekauft hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht an die Nacht denken, aber jede Sekunde, in der sie nicht beschäftigt war, kehrten ihre Gedanken ganz von alleine dahin zurück. Die Folter, die sie durch Bellatrix Lestrange erfahren hatte, war weit schmerzhafter gewesen, doch sie hatte sich nicht so schmutzig gefühlt danach. Und hinzu kam jetzt die Angst. Der zweifelhafte Schutz durch Lucius Malfoy war mit der gestrigen Nacht hinfällig geworden. Wenn es Fenrir Greyback in den Sinn kam, konnte er jederzeit über sie herfallen. Ebenso Draco Malfoy – sein Hass verhieß nichts Gutes.

Das leise Rascheln von Stoff ließ Hermine aufschauen: Lucius Malfoy hatte unbemerkt neben ihr auf der Bank Platz genommen.

„Bist du fertig mit deinem Frühstück?“

Hermine nickte langsam. Sie hatte am Morgen keinen Appetit verspürt, und so bestand ihr Frühstück nur aus einem heißen Tee.

„Gut. Ich habe eine neue Aufgabe für dich!“, sagte Malfoy, „Komm mit. Aber wasch dir vorher gründlich die Hände.“

Misstrauisch stand Hermine auf und griff nach dem Schwamm aus dem Geschirrkübel. Nachdem sie sich zur Zufriedenheit ihres Herrn gesäubert hatte, folgte sie ihm aus der Küche. Zu ihrem Erstaunen gingen sie nicht in den ersten Stock, sondern blieben im Erdgeschoss. Verwirrt lief sie durch lange Gänge ohne Fenster, bog mehrfach ab und stellte sehr bald fest, dass sie jegliche Orientierung verloren hatte. Außer der Küche, dem Speisesaal, dem herrschaftlichen Badezimmer und ihrer Unterkunft hatte sie bisher nichts vom Anwesen gesehen. Der letzte Gang, auf den sie einbogen, endete schließlich in einer großen, schweren Doppelfügeltür aus massivem Holz.

„Kein Hauself oder sonstiges dreckiges Wesen hat diesen Ort bisher jemals betreten“, erklärte Malfoy mit ernster Stimme, „ich werde dich die nächsten Tage immer hierhin begleiten und beobachten. Wenn mir dein Verhalten nicht gefällt, wirst auch du hier nie wieder einen Fuß reinsetzen!“

* * *

Ginny Weasley stand in der kleinen Küche in der Wohnung von Severus Snape und kochte Tee. Ihr Herr war über Nacht fort gewesen und hatte sich via Patronus zum 5-Uhr-Tee angekündigt. Ginny wusste inzwischen, dass diesem undurchsichtigen Mann diese alte, britische Tradition sehr wichtig war und er ihr huldigte, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bot. Derzeit waren Sommerferien in Hogwarts, so dass Snape den Tag über zu Hause war, falls er keinen anderen Geschäften nachgehen musste.

Hogwarts. Mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Seufzen dachte Ginny an ihre alte Schule zurück. Es schien so lange her zu sein, dass sie dort gegen Voldemort und seine Armee gekämpft hatten, und doch lag es erst einige wenige Wochen zurück. Seit diesem Tag hatte sie keinen Menschen mehr zu Gesicht bekommen außer Severus Snape. Sie wusste nicht, wie es Ron ging oder einem ihrer anderen Brüder. Sie wusste nicht, wie es Hermine ging, denn alles, was sie auf Nachfrage aus Snape heraus quetschen konnte, war ein schlichtes „gut“. Und dass es ihrer besten Freundin in den Fängen der Malfoy-Familie wirklich gut gehen konnte, das bezweifelte sie.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die Scones, die langsam im Ofen eine goldbraune Farbe annahmen. Sie hatte viel geweint in der ersten Zeit nach Harrys Tod. Für die Zaubererwelt war die große, einzige Hoffnung gestorben, doch für sie war auch der Mann gegangen, den sie mehr als alles andere geliebt hatte. Und dennoch … nachdem sie viele Tage geweint hatte, hatte sie für sich beschlossen, nicht länger zu verzweifeln. Voldemort hatte nur Harry getötet. Der Rest des Ordens lebte noch – und das musste irgendeine Bedeutung haben. Sie war sich sicher, dass das letzte Wort in diesem Krieg noch nicht gesprochen war. Wenn sie irgend konnte, würde sie vollenden, was Harry begonnen hatte. Das hatte sie sich geschworen und jeden Abend wiederholte sie diesen Schwur.

Ein leises Klingeln verkündete, dass das Gebäck im Ofen fertig war. Vorsichtig holte sie das heiße Blech heraus und ordnete die Scones sorgsam auf einer großen, geblümten Platte an. Zusammen mit einer Kanne Tee, zwei Tassen, Milch, Marmelade sowie der clotted cream brachte sie alles in das kleine Wohnzimmer und stellte es auf den runden Tisch vor dem Kamin, auf welchem bereits kleine Löffel und Messer bereitlagen. Gerade brachte sie das Tablett in die Küche zurück, da meinte sie, Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören. Und noch ehe sie sich dessen vergewissern konnte, stand der Hausherr hinter ihr.

Bevor sie zu einer Begrüßung ansetzen konnte, hatte er sie gepackt und mit Gewalt gegen den Türrahmen gedrückt. Eine Hand an ihrem Hals, die anderen über ihrem Kopf abgestützt, starrte Severus Snape sie aus nächster Nähe an. Ginnys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Das Verhalten war ihr neu, denn bisher hatte Snape sich nie gewalttätig gezeigt. Irgendetwas musste in der Nacht geschehen sein, irgendetwas, das er nun an ihr auslassen würde. Angst machte sich in ihr breit.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?“, kam sogleich die kalte Frage. Zögerlich nickte sie. Der Griff um ihren Hals spannte sich und das Gesicht des dunkel gewandten Mannes kam ihrem nur noch näher. Unwillkürlich griffen ihre Hände nach seinem Arm, versuchten den Druck zu lockern, doch vergebens. Die Angst wich Panik, als Ginny merkte, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Der Mann vor ihr zeigte keine Regung, er starrte sie nur undurchdringlich an – und was auch immer er sah, es gefiel ihm nicht.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln schleuderte Snape seine ehemalige Schülerin in die Küche. Ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zu schenken, wandte er sich ab und begab sich in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er vor dem Kamin Platz nahm. Als er merkte, dass Ginny ihm nicht folgte, wurde sein Blick noch wütender.

„Worauf wartest du? Der Tee wird kalt!“, herrschte er sie an. Verängstigt rappelte sie sich vom Boden auf und folgte ihm. Mit leicht zittrigen Händen griff sie nach de, Kännchen Milch und goss zuerst für ihn und dann für sich einen Schluck in die Tassen, ehe sie den heißen, schwarzen Tee hinzufügte. Der Hausherr wartete bis, seine Sklavin sich gesetzt hatte, dann nahm er seine Tasse, rührte einmal sorgfältig um, trank einen tiefen Schluck und schloss entspannt die Augen. Sofort entspannte sich auch Ginny. Sie wusste, dass diese Geste bedeutete, dass alles, was zuvor am Tag geschehen war, von Snape abfiel und er in einen Zustand der Zufriedenheit und Ausgeglichenheit zurückkehrte. Und so begegnete sie seinem Blick ohne Angst, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und sie direkt ansah.

„Alle haben Angst vor. Selbst du, Ginevra, obwohl ich dich gut behandle“, kommentierte er seufzend. Verwirrt schaute Ginny ihn an. Es stimmte, er behandelte sie gut, eher wie ein Hausmädchen, das mit ihm zusammen lebte, denn wie eine Sklavin. Aber dennoch war es zu viel verlangt zu erwarten, dass sie keine Angst vor einem Todesser, noch dazu dem größten Verräter überhaupt, verspürte. Das musste ihm doch klar sein.

„Ich kann mich tatsächlich nicht beklagen“, erwiderte sie daher ernst, „doch Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, wer Sie sind. Und wer ich bin.“

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen beiden aus und um die Stille zu überbrücken, griffen beide nach einem Messer und schmierten sich ein wenig Marmelade auf eines der goldbraunen Gebäckstücke. Nach einem kurzen Moment setzte Snape erneut zum Sprechen an.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Es ist normal, vor seinem Feind Angst zu haben. Es ist normal, eine Verräter zu hassen, einen Mörder … einen …“, kurz stockte Severus Snape, dann beendete er den Satz mit: „Vergewaltiger.“

Ginnys Mund wurde trocken. Sie wusste, dass Snape ein Mörder und Verräter war, ein Todesser ersten Ranges. Und sie wusste, welche Verbrechen Todesser üblicherweise noch so begingen. Dennoch wurde ihr übel, als sie sich klar machte, dass auch er Frauen vergewaltigt hatte. Dieser ruhige, Bücher liebende, Tee trinkende Mensch, den sie in den letzten Wochen kennen gelernt hatte, dem sie dankbar war für seine Freundlichkeit ihr gegenüber … er hatte scheußlichste Verbrechen begangen.

„Ich wollte dir nicht den Appetit verderben“, sagte Snape beinahe entschuldigend, als er sah, wie sie ihr halb angebissenes Scone sinken ließ. Nach einem weiteren Moment der Stille tat er es ihr nach.

„Ich habe mir selbst den Appetit verdorben. Der beste Tee der Welt kann nicht wieder gut machen, was heute Nacht geschehen ist. Es tut mir leid!“, flüsterte er beinah unhörbar.

_Heute Nacht!_ , schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf, _Hatte er nicht gestern gesagt, er würde die Nacht bei den Malfoys verbringen? Was um Merlins Willen …_

„Was haben Sie gesagt?“, fragte sie langsam. Snape schaute auf und erkannte, was diese Reaktion bedeutete.

„Du bist ziemlich schnell, Ginevra“, kommentierte er ebenso langsam. Erneut breitete sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus, während sie sich gegenseitig anstarrten. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, durchbrach Ginny das Schweigen mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige.

„Sie Schwein! Wie können Sie nur?“, schleuderte sie ihm anklagend entgegen, „Was gibt Ihnen das Recht, mit anderen Menschen zu tun, was Ihnen beliebt? Ich dachte …“

Ginny brach ab. Was hatte sie denn eigentlich gedacht? _Dass er ein guter Mensch ist? Dass ich ihm vertrauen kann? Dass er anders ist als die anderen Todesser? Merlin … war ich wirklich so naiv?_

Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich angefangen hatte, ihm zu vertrauen. Dass sie die Hoffnung gewonnen hatte, ihn umdrehen zu können. Ihn für den Orden wieder zu gewinnen. Er hatte sie mit seiner Freundlichkeit eingelullt und ihr ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben. Sein Ausbruch vorhin in der Küche, die Gewalt – DAS war sein wahres Gesicht.

Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. Wieder kroch Angst in ihr hoch, doch diesmal war sie viel umfassender. Sie war alleine mit einem Mann, dem sie nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte, der mit seiner Magie alles anstellen konnte, was er wollte – und der gerade erst offensichtlich ihre beste Freundin vergewaltigt hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie davon gelaufen, doch es gab in diesem Haus kein Zimmer, in dem sie sich vor ihm hätte verstecken können. Keine der Türen hatte einen Schlüssel, und selbst wenn – er hatte Magie.

„Da ist sie wieder, die Angst“, hörte sie Snape sagen. Ohne auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits zu warten, trank er seine Tasse Tee aus, goss sich eine zweite samt Milch ein, nahm sie und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein Arbeitszimmer. Ginny blieb alleine, verwirrt und verängstigt, vor dem Kamin zurück.

Obwohl das Feuer brannte, war ihr mit einem Mal eiskalt.


	15. Ein Moment in der Bibliothek

_Ich werde die nächsten Tage nicht in meine Wohnung zurückkehren. Ich werde auch nicht so schnell erneut zu Lucius Malfoy gehen, sei unbesorgt._ _Es tut mir leid, wie unser Gespräch gestern Abend verlaufen ist._

Ungläubig starrte Ginny den Zettel an, den sie am Morgen auf dem Küchentisch vorgefunden hatte. Was wollte Snape damit bezwecken? Und glaubte er ernsthaft, seine Entschuldigung würde irgendetwas ändern? Sie würde ihm nie wieder vertrauen, da konnte er noch so ein fabelhaftes Frühstück für sie herrichten. Denn genau das hatte er an diesem Morgen getan. Als Ginny in die Küche gekommen war, hatten bereits ein warmes, frisches Ei sowie Kaffee, O-Saft, Brötchen und diverse Brotaufstriche auf die gewartet. _Will er mich bestechen? Denkt er, er kann mich so leicht wieder einlullen? Merlin, das macht mich alles noch viel wütender!_

Dennoch war sie ihm dankbar, dass er ihr Freiraum gelassen hatte und ihr die Zeit gab, ihr verändertes Verhältnis zu überdenken.

* * *

Lächelnd ließ Hermine die Feder über das Papier fliegen. Sie liebte diese neue Arbeit und konnte ihr Glück überhaupt nicht fassen. Sicher, es war langweilige, stupide Fleißarbeit, aber dennoch – es war genau das Richtige für sie. Umgeben von Büchern, in einem riesigen Saal voller ehrwürdiger Bücherregale, nur begleitet vom Schein einer Öllampe, konnte sie den ganzen Tag abseits der Malfoys verbringen.

Zumindest hoffte sie das. Es war erst gestern gewesen, als Malfoy senior sie aus der Küche abgeholt und in seine private Bibliothek geführt hatte. Nur zu gut klangen seine Worte noch in ihrem Kopf nach – wenn sie nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit arbeitete, würde er sie von der Aufgabe wieder abziehen. Umso mehr Mühe gab sie sich bei dieser höchst willkommenen Abwechslung.

Sie hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Lucius Malfoy sie durch die mächtige Tür in einen Raum mit abertausenden Büchern geführt hatte. Niemals hätte sie vermutet, dass ein einzelner Mensch so viele Bücher besitzen konnte – doch natürlich hatte die Familie Malfoy schon seit Generationen an dieser Familienbibliothek gearbeitet und so fanden sich hier diverse Werke, die nur noch schwer oder gar nicht erhältlich waren neben ganz alltäglich Standardwerken. Und sie, Hermine Granger, war die Glückliche, welche die gesamte Bibliothek untersuchen und jedes Buch mit Hilfe einer Karteikarte katalogisieren durfte. Sie konnte gar nicht begreifen, dass dies nie zuvor geschehen war, doch Malfoy hatte ihr erklärt, dass seine Vorfahren meist mehr Wert auf das Besitzen und weniger auf das Benutzen von Büchern gelegt hatten. Und so hatte es nie Bedarf gegeben. Doch er, Lucius Malfoy, habe beschlossen, dass Bildung wichtig sei, und dass er wissen wolle, welche Schätze sich in seinem Besitz befanden.

Zu diesem Zweck hatte er eine Reihe von Karteikarten verzaubert. Hermines Aufgabe bestand nun darin, sämtliche Titel zu erfassen, Autor und Datum zu notieren und mindestens fünf inhaltliche Stichwörter aufzuschreiben. Die Karteikarte wäre dann sowohl über Autor, als auch über Jahr und Titel sowie über die Stichwörter mittels Magie aufrufbar. Jede Karteikarte erfasste zudem das genaue Regal und die Regalreihe, in welcher sich das Buch befand, und aktualisierte es selbstständig, sobald es woanders hingestellt wurde. Eines musste Hermine ihrem Sklavenhalter lassen – er war klug und sein System würde, wenn es erst einmal fertig war, sehr viel Zeit sparen.

Aber zunächst hatte sie jede Menge Arbeit – und das freute sie, denn es bedeutete, dass sie abgeschieden vom Rest für sich alleine sein konnte. Die Gefahr, dass andere Todesser ihr hier auflauern würden oder dass Draco sie belästigte, erschien ihr deutlich geringer.

Von seinem Sessel aus beobachtete Lucius Malfoy die Arbeit seiner Sklavin. Er hatte Recht behalten damit, dass sie Freude daran haben würde. Es war bemerkenswert, wie sehr sie aufblühte zwischen all diesen alten Büchern. Plötzlich konnte er wieder die jugendliche Frau sehen, die sich voller Stolz im Kampf um Hogwarts allen Gefahren gestellt hatte. Die verschüchterte, traumatisierte Frau, die er gestern früh morgens vorgefunden hatte, hatte ihm nicht gefallen. Severus war offensichtlich nicht zärtlich gewesen und hatte sich mit Gewalt genommen, wofür er gezahlt hatte. Lucius verstand noch immer nicht, warum er das getan hatte, denn es war ihm nie zu Ohren gekommen, dass sein alter Weggefährte diese Art der Befriedigung schätzte.

Andererseits konnte er ihn doch verstehen. Je länger Hermine Granger in seinem Haushalt weilte, umso mehr entdeckte er ihre Schönheit. Sie hatte lebendige, intelligente Augen, war selbst als Sklavin noch stolz, und die kleinen Frechheiten, die sie sich ihm gegenüber erlaubte, zeugten von ziemlich viel Mut. Dazu kam der natürliche Körper einer jungen Frau. Dass sie ihm gegenüber so wenig Angst zeigte, hätte ihn beunruhigen sollen, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall: Er genoss es und machte sich viel mehr Sorgen, warum sie vor seinem Sohn so viel Angst hatte.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung ließ Lucius Malfoy aus seinen Betrachtungen aufschauen: Hermine hatte ihre Arbeit kurz unterbrochen, um vom Stuhl aufzustehen und sich zu strecken. Durch das enge, schwarze Minikleid konnte der Hausherr wunderbar beobachten, wie sich ihr Hintern kurz anspannte, wie sie ihren Rücken durchstreckte und das lockige Haar über die Schultern nach hinten warf. Er fühlte sich verzaubert.

Hermine erschrak, als sie plötzlich von zwei starken Armen umarmt wurde. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder setzen wollen, da wurde sie aufgehalten und an die warme Brust von Lucius Malfoy gezogen. Angespannt wartete sie, was folgen würde – die Bilder der vorvergangenen Nacht waren noch frisch vor ihren Augen. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung blieb es bei dieser Umarmung. Still drückte der ältere Mann sie an seine Brust, strich beinah unmerklich mit seiner einen Hand über ihren Oberarm und hielt sie doch die ganze Zeit fest umklammert.

Und plötzlich, ohne dass sie es aufhalten konnte, stiegen Tränen in ihr hoch. Es war kein stummes Weinen, wie sie es manchmal packte, wenn sie an Harry, Ginny oder Ron denken musste. Jetzt weinte sie laut, schluchzend und hemmungslos. Als hätte die Zärtlichkeit ihres Besitzers einen Damm gebrochen, ließ sie all ihrer Verzweiflung freien Lauf, weinte ihre Angst und ihre Wut über die vorletzte Nacht aus sich heraus.

Malfoy, der instinktiv verstand, was geschah, zog Hermine mit sich auf den Sessel, in dem er zuvor gesessen hatte, und drehte sie zu sich herum. Dankbar schlang Hermine ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust. Schluckend und nach Atem ringend versuchte sie, wieder die Kontrolle zu erhalten, doch zur Wut über Snape gesellte sich nun auch Wut über den Mann, der sie gerade in seinen Armen hielt.

„Warum?“, fragte sie anklagend. Warum hatte er sie verkauft? Wie konnte ein Mensch so mit dem Körper eines anderen umgehen? Wütend ballte sie die Fäuste und schlug auf ihn ein. Lucius Malfoy ließ es geschehen. Er verstand, was in ihr vorging, und wollte ihr ein Ventil geben, um all die angestauten negativen Gefühle einmal raus zu lassen. Erst, als ihre Schläge anfingen, ihm weh zu tun, fing er ihre Fäuste auf und hielt sie fest.

„Hermine“, flüsterte er, „komm, beruhige dich. Alles ist gut, es ist vorbei. Keiner bedroht dich mehr.“

Die leisen, aber ernsten Worte ihres Besitzers ließen Hermine aufhorchen. Schlagartig wurde sie sich ihrer Situation bewusst: Sie hatte auf dem Schoß von Lucius Malfoy geweint, Trost bei ihm gesucht und ihn geschlagen. Und er hatte es zugelassen, sie getröstet und ihre Schläge hingenommen. Verwirrt blickte sie zu ihm auf und versuchte, ihre Tränen wegzublinzeln.

Der tränenverschleierte Blick, den Malfoy von Hermine bekam, ließ eine Sekunde sein Herz aussetzen. Mehrere Augenblicke konnte er nur wortlos zurückschauen, gefangen von ihren braunen, großen, fragenden Augen. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf, brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihres – und verharrte in dieser Position.

Ein ungläubiges Blinzeln der jungen Frau auf seinem Schoß brachte ihn schlagartig in die Realität zurück. _Was bei Merlins Barte tu ich hier?_ , schrie er sich in Gedanken an. Noch ehe er eine Antwort auf die Frage finden konnte, löste er seine Arme von Hermines Rücken und schob sie von sich.

Hermine war dankbar dafür. Schnell stand sie auf und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl am Tisch. Mit hastigen Bewegungen strich sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie hatte gerade in den Armen eines Todessers geweint. Sie hatte Trost bei einem Sklavenhalter gesucht! Bei Lucius Malfoy, der wie kein zweiter für alles stand, was sie ablehnte. Ein kurzer Moment der Zärtlichkeit hatte ausgereicht und sie hatte sich in ein schwaches, weinendes Mädchen verwandelt – vor den Augen einer giftigen Schlange. Was auch immer er aus diesem Augenblick der Schwäche ihrerseits machen würde, es war nicht gut. Verunsichert drehte sie sich um, suchte den Blickkontakt zum Hausherrn – und stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser nicht länger im Sessel saß.

Ein leises Türklicken verriet ihr, dass Lucius Malfoy die Bibliothek verlassen hatte. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. Zumindest für den Augenblick war sie vollständig allein.

* * *

_Das war knapp!_ , schalt Lucius Malfoy sich innerlich. Aufgeregt lief er in seinem Arbeitszimmer hin und her.

_Was genau war knapp?_ , fragte er sich, plötzlich innehaltend. _Was hatte ich da eben vor? Ich wollte doch nicht …_

Doch er wusste, dass es zwecklos war, sich selbst zu belügen. Er war kurz davor gewesen, Hermine Granger zu küssen. Dieses unschuldige Starren, diese Hilflosigkeit, die geröteten Wangen, ihre in seine Brust gekrallten Arme – all das hatte wie ein Aphrodisiakum auf ihn gewirkt. Sein Beschützerinstinkt war erwacht und mit ihm das Verlangen nach dem Körper einer jungen Frau.

Er war der letzte, der es sich leisten konnte, einer Sklavin gegenüber nachsichtig zu sein. Insbesondere dieser Sklavin. Sie war Hermine Granger. Bis vor wenigen Wochen war sie nach Harry Potter die größte Bedrohung für den Dunklen Lord gewesen. Jede Form der Großzügigkeit ihr gegenüber würde verdächtig wirken.

 _Schaut mich Draco deswegen neuerdings so misstrauisch und hasserfüllt an?_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Sohn über Voldemort dachte. Er hatte damals den Auftrag erhalten, Dumbledore zu töten und das nicht durchgeführt. Danach war er reizbar und aggressiv geworden.

Nachdenklich setzte Lucius Malfoy sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war Draco seit Dumbledores Tod wie verändert. Als kenne er nur noch Hass, Verachtung und Misstrauen. Und seit Hermine Granger in ihrem Haus lebte, schien sich sein Hass insbesondere gegen sie zu richten. Doch warum? Er selbst hatte keinen Grund, sie zu hassen. Ja, sie war ein Schlammblut und eine ehemalige Feindin des Dunklen Lords. Doch jetzt war sie eine Sklavin und sollte damit höchstens Verachtung und Belustigung hervorrufen. Warum also dieser Hass?

_Ich sollte ihn am besten direkt fragen. Es ist viel zu lange her, dass ich ein anständiges Gespräch mit meinem Sohn geführt habe!_

Doch sofort verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Wenn er jetzt plötzlich als guter Vater daher kam, würde Draco nur misstrauisch werden. Er war schon nach dem Vorfall im Badezimmer misstrauisch gewesen und hatte seine Autorität in Frage gestellt. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass Draco irgendetwas mitbekam.

Lucius Malfoy musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht frei in seinem eigenen Haus war. Seine Frau hatte sich nie den Todessern anschließen wollen und sich im Laufe der Jahre mehr und mehr von ihm abgewendet. Spätestens seit Hermine Granger aufgetaucht war, hatte sie ihm zudem auch Eifersucht entgegengeschleudert. Und er wusste nicht, was sein eigener Sohn alles an andere weitergab. Konnte er es sich wirklich leisten, so sorglos zu leben? Er hatte keine Ahnung, welcher seiner Familienangehörigen und Freunde wo stand. Er wusste nicht, wer ehrlich zu ihm war und wer nur darauf wartete, ihn ins Messer laufen zu lassen.

Er hasste sich dafür, sich so geändert zu haben. Früher war er selbstbewusst gewesen und sich seiner Position direkt an der Seite des Dunklen Lords ganz sicher. Damals hatte es ihm egal sein können, ob ihn jemand belog oder betrog, denn Voldemort war sich seiner Loyalität zu hundert Prozent sicher gewesen und nichts, was irgendjemand hätte sagen können, hätte Gewicht gegen ihn, gegen Lucius Malfoy haben können. Und jetzt? Heute musste er aufpassen, zu wem er was sagte und sich immer fragen, wer ehrlich zu ihm war. Und er musste sich eingesehen, dass es vermutlich niemand war.

Außer Hermine Granger. Ausgerechnet Granger war die einzige Person auf der Welt, die keinen Grund hatte, ihn anzulügen.

Und plötzlich wurde Lucius Malfoy bewusst, warum er die junge Frau in letzter Zeit so gerne um sich gehabt hatte.


	16. Zurück in der Bibliothek

Narzissa Malfoy bebte vor Zorn. Den dritten Tag in Folge musste sie mit ansehen, wie ihr Mann nach dem Frühstück mit dem Schlammblut in der Bibliothek verschwand und nur zum Mittagessen wieder hervorkam. Was trieb er dort mit der Sklavin? Seit Generationen wurde die Familienbibliothek der Malfoys in höchsten Ehren gehalten, schon als sie noch eine Tochter des Hauses Black war, hatte sie von ihr gehört. Und jetzt war es ausgerechnet ihr Ehemann, der dieses Andenken beschmutzte und ein Schlammblut einließ?  
  
Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso alle Männer um sie herum plötzlich so besessen waren von Hermine Granger. Warum hatte ihr Mann ausgerechnet diese Sklavin ausgewählt? Was wollte er mit einer jungen Frau, wo er doch sie hatte, seine loyale, ergebene Ehefrau. _ Ich würde alles opfern für meine Familie_, dachte sie verbittert, _aber wie dankt man es mir? Lucius redet kaum noch ein Wort mit mir und vergnügt sich lieber mit der Sklavin … und Draco … Draco scheint mit überhaupt gar keinem mehr zu reden!_  
  
Wütend ballte sie ihre Fäuste. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit saß sie alleine im Musikzimmer in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin, ein angefangenes Buch auf dem Beistelltisch achtlos zur Seite gelegt und den Blick abwesend auf den großen Flügel am anderen Ende des Raumes gerichtet. Seit dem Sieg Voldemorts war es still geworden in ihrem Haus. Hatte es zuvor lange Wochen als eine Art Hauptquartier gedient, schienen die anderen Todesser jetzt kein Interesse mehr an dem Anwesen zu haben – Besuch war rar. Sogar ihre eigene Schwester, Bellatrix, war sei dem denkwürdigen Tag des Sieges kein einziges Mal vorbei gekommen. Nicht, dass sie sie wirklich vermisste. Der Wahnsinn ihrer älteren Schwester beunruhigte und ängstigte Narzissa Malfoy. Und doch – jede Gesellschaft war ihr lieber als keine. Alles war besser, als ohne Ablenkung darüber brüten zu müssen, ob sich ihr Mann mit einem Schlammblut vergnügt oder nicht.  


* * *

Nur das leise Kratzen ihrer Feder auf der Karteikarte durchbrach die perfekte Stille in der großen Bibliothek. Den dritten Tag in Folge saß Hermine hier, arbeitete ohne Störung vor sich hin und drängte die Anwesenheit von Lucius Malfoy so weit es ging an den Rand ihres Bewusstseins. Oder versuchte es zumindest. Die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Tages hingen noch immer schwer in ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte ihren Emotionen freien Lauf gelassen und Schwäche gezeigt, hatte offenbart, wie extrem sie unter den Handlungen von Snape litt – aber ihre Befürchtungen hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Im Gegenteil, wenn überhaupt, so schien Lucius Malfoy derjenige zu sein, der geschwächt aus der Situation hervorgegangen war. Als er sie heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück abgeholt hatte, hatte sie eine Zurückhaltung wahrgenommen, die sie nie zuvor bemerkt hatte.

  
_Was geht nur in diesem Mann vor sich?_ , frage Hermine sich seufzend, _Ich habe das Gefühl, er behandelt mich wie ein scheues Reh, das er nicht verscheuchen will._ Wenn sie wenigstens Absicht oder List in seinem Handeln hätte entdecken können, dann hätte sie das alles einem perfiden Plan zuschreiben können. Stattdessen entdeckte sie nur Unsicherheit.  Hat er Angst davor, dass ich wieder anfange zu weinen?, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, doch der Gedanke war so abstrus, dass sie ihn augenblicklich mit einem Lachen wieder zurück wies.  
  
„Was ist so amüsant?“  
  
Erschrocken drehte Hermine sich um. Das Objekt ihrer Gedanken hatte ihr leises Kichern offensichtlich bemerkt und warf ihr nun einen skeptischen Blick zu. Errötend blickte sie zu Boden.  
  
„Ich reiß dir schon nicht den Kopf ab, Granger!“, sagte Malfoy trocken, als er keine Antwort bekam, „Es ist nur das erste Mal, dass ich dich ernsthaft Lachen gehört habe, seit du hier bist – und da will ich doch ganz gerne wissen, was dich so amüsiert hat.“  
  
Kurz starrte Hermine ihren Besitzer an. Seine offene Art mit ihr zu reden verwirrte sie nur noch mehr. Wo war der Lucius Malfoy, der sich ihrer so herablassend bemächtigt hatte, der schamlos ihre Jungfräulichkeit erst entdeckt und dann verkauft hatte? Der Lucius Malfoy, der vor Jahren Ginny Weasley dem unheilvollen Einfluss von Tom Riddle ausgesetzt hatte? Alles, was sie hier sah, war ein Mann, der sich mit ihr unterhielt, als sei sie ihm ebenbürtig. Und so beschloss Hermine, ihr Glück zu provozieren.  
  
„Ihr.“  
  
Lucius Malfoy verschluckte sich beinah an seinem eigenen Speichel.  
  
„Bitte?“  
  
„Ihr habt mich zum Lachen gebracht.“  
  
„Wie darf ich das verstehen?“, fragte Malfoy säuerlich. Da er noch immer keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu drohen oder auf sonst irgendeine Art eine Gefahr zu darzustellen, trieb Hermine das Spielchen weiter.  
  
„Ich dachte gerade darüber nach, wieso Ihr heute so zurückhaltend, ja beinah höflich zu mir seid. Und die erste Antwort, die mir in den Sinn kam, war, dass Euch das Ereignis gestern stark mitgenommen hat.“  
  
Verblüfft schaute der blonde Mann die Frau vor sich an. Konnte dieses Schlammblut Gedanken lesen? Hatte sie mitbekommen, wie stark er allen Hausbewohnern misstraute – allen, außer ihr? Ahnte sie, dass er ihre Gegenwart genoss, weil er keine Angst vor Spionage und Lügen haben musste?  
  
„Es wäre sehr freundlich von dir, wenn du das etwas genauer ausführen könntest.“  
  
Nun war es an Hermine, überrascht zu reagieren – spätestens jetzt hätte sie mit Wut und Gewalt seinerseits gerechnet. Und wieder bekam sie nur eine ernsthafte, ehrlich interessierte Antwort. _Was geht hier vor sich?_  
  
„Es ist wirklich ein lächerlicher Gedanke von mir gewesen … ich fragte mich nur, ob Ihr einer der Männer seid, die Frauen nicht weinen sehen können … und darum aus Angst davor, dass ich nochmal weinen könnte, beschlossen habt, mich wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln.“  
  
Kurz stockte Malfoy, dann brach er in ein erleichtertes Lachen aus. _Gedankenlesen, ja sicher_! , schalt er sich innerlich. Als ob ausgerechnet ein Schlammblut, eine Sklavin, ihn verstehen würde. Doch die Erleichterung wich sehr schnell und machte einem undefinierbaren Gefühl von Wut und Einsamkeit Platz. Er unterbrach sich selbst, zwang einen neutralen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht und blickte dann direkt zu seiner Sklavin.  
  
„Das ist in der Tat ein lächerlicher Gedanke, Granger. Ich hatte noch nie Probleme mit weinenden Frauen. Ich weiß, wie man Weiber tröstet!“  
  
„Oh, ja, kein Zweifel“, erwiderte Hermine ironisch, „die Malfoys haben sicher alle sehr viel Ahnung davon, wie man Frauen _tröstet_.“  
  
Die Ironie in ihrer Stimme machte Lucius Malfoy noch wütender. Was wollte sie damit andeuten? Dass er Frauen quälte?  
  
„Nur Arschlöcher quälen Frauen!“, entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich. Sofort bereute er seine Worte, als er sah, wie Hermine zurückzuckte. Der nachdenkliche Ausdruck, der kurz über ihr Gesicht huschte, machte ihn wahnsinnig. _Was zur Hölle denkt sie die ganze Zeit?_  
  
„Stimmt, Ihr habt natürlich noch nie eine Frau gequält …“, kommentierte Hermine gedehnt, während sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl umdrehte, um sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu widmen. Bei diesen Worten ging Malfoy ein Licht auf – natürlich hatte er sie gequält und erniedrigt.   
  
„Das ist etwas anderes!“, setzte er zu seiner Verteidigung an, „Du bist …“  
  
Mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen wandte sich die junge Frau ruckartig erneut um: „Ja, was bin ich?“  
  
Wieder loderte der Zorn in Malfoy auf. Sie wusste genau, was er sagen wollte, warum fragte sie? Sie war ein Schlammblut und fiel damit aus der Kategorie der Frauen, die er mit Respekte behandelte, raus. Wollte sie wirklich, dass er ihr das ins Gesicht sagte? Warum provozierte sie, dass er zum Arschloch wurde? Nur mühsam hielt er seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle. Diese junge, attraktive Frau vor ihm, die gestern noch so viel Zärtlichkeit in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, brachte ihn heute beinah zur Weißglut. Gestern erst hatte er sich eingestanden, dass er ihr nichts Böses mehr wollte, dass er beinahe dankbar war für ihre Anwesenheit – wieso musste sie ihn heute so behandeln?  
  
Fast wäre ihm entgangen, dass Hermine sich inzwischen wieder umgedreht hatte. Die Ignoranz, die ihm entgegenschlug, brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Rasend vor Wut sprang Lucius Malfoy von seinem Sessel auf, überbrückte mit zwei Schritten die Distanz zum Schreibtisch und zerrte die überraschte Gryffindor aus ihrem Stuhl.  
  
„Du solltest dir ganz genau überlegen, mit wem du hier redest!“, zischte er, während er seine Hände links und rechts von ihr auf dem Tisch abstützte. Hermine war deutlich kleiner als er und unter dem kalten Blick schrumpfte sie noch weiter in sich zusammen. Doch sie würde nicht klein beigeben. Sie hatte sich selbst in diese Situation gebracht und realistisch betrachtet gab es nichts, was er ihr antun konnte, was schlimmer war als die bisher erlebten Dinge. Und so sammelte sie all ihren Mut und schaute ihm herausfordernd in die Augen.  
  
Das unbeeindruckte Starren der kleinen Frau vor ihm machte Malfoy nur noch wütender. Schwer atmend blickte er auf sie herab, starrte in die braunen Augen, bemerkte die ihrerseits vor Zorn und Nervosität geröteten Wangen – und blieb schließlich mit seinem Blick an ihren Lippen hängen.  
  
Hermine entging nicht, wohin der Mann vor ihr schaute, und auch nicht, dass sein Atmen plötzlich schwerer wurde. Entsetzt registrierte sie, wie er eine Hand vom Tisch nahm, in ihr Haar griff und ihr Gesicht näher an seines führte.  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, presste Lucius Malfoy seine Lippen auf Hermines. Das überraschte Keuchen, das seiner Sklavin erfuhr, und die kleinen Hände, die sich in seine Brust bohrten bei dem Versuch, ihn von sich zu schieben, verstärkten nur die Gier nach mehr. Mit einem schnellen Griff fasste er beide Handgelenke und zwang Hermine, ihre Arme runter zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig packte er ihren wilden Haarschopf fester und intensivierte den Kuss. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und er ließ kurz von ihr ab, um nach Luft zu ringen. Getrieben von einem plötzlich in ihm aufsteigenden Verlangen vergrub er seine Zähne in ihrem Nacken, platzierte hungrige Küsse auf ihrem Hals, fuhr mit seiner freien Hand ihren Rücken hinab und drängte sich so eng er konnte an sie.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy… stopp! Bitte … stopp!“  
  
Die schluchzend geflüsterten Worte von Hermine rissen den blonden Mann abrupt in die Realität zurück. Wie schon am Vortag fragte er sich, was zur Hölle er gerade tat. Entsetzt über sich selbst ließ er von seiner Sklavin ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Wie konnte er sich nur zwei Mal hintereinander so in Hermine Granger verlieren? Was hatte dieses Schlammblut an sich, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart alles vergaß und …   
  
„Danke“  
  
Das leise Flüstern war beinah unhörbar, und doch erschien es Lucius Malfoy unendlich laut. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute er Hermine an.  
  
„Danke, dass Ihr … aufgehört habt.“ führte sie aus, „Ich … ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass meine Worte etwas bewirken. Das haben sie vorher nämlich nie. Weder bei Snape … noch bei Draco … darum … Danke!“  
  
Sekundenlang konnte Malfoy sie nur weiter anstarren. Er hatte sich gerade vergessen, hatte ihre Schwäche ausgenutzt, sich seiner Wut hingegeben und all den angestauten Zorn an ihr auslassen wollen – und sie bedankte sich, dass er ihr Flehen erhört hatte? _Das ist alles so lächerlich, so verdreht._  
  
Einem Impuls folgend trat er wieder an sie heran und zog sie in seine Arme. Er spürte, dass sie erstarrte, doch als er nichts weiter tat als sie festzuhalten, entspannte sie sich. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung nicht, sie fing auch nicht wie am Vortag an zu weinen. Aber sie wehrte sich auch nicht. Und dieses Gefühl genoss Lucius Malfoy. Das Gefühl, dass jemand ihn gewähren ließ, ohne sich zu wehren oder eine geheuchelte Erwiderung zu zeigen. Das Gefühl, dass in seinem Haus tatsächlich jemand lebte, der ihn nicht anlog. Er wollte gar nicht, das Hermine seine Zärtlichkeit erwiderte, denn er wusste, dass sie ihm keine solchen Gefühle entgegen brachte. Es reichte ihm aus, dass sie sein Verlangen nach menschlicher Wärme erkannte, akzeptierte und zuließ, dass er sie umarmte.  
  
Warum auch immer sie das tat.


	17. Wettstreit der Undurchsichtigkeiten

Zitternd saß Hermine am großen Tisch in der Küche. Um sie herum wuselten die Hauselfen, eifrig damit beschäftigt, nach der Zubereitung des Mittagessens wieder Ordnung zu machen. Eigentlich hätte sie ihnen dabei helfen müssen, doch sie fühlte sich nicht dazu in der Lage und die kleinen Wesen würden es niemals wagen, einem Menschen einen Befehl zu geben.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr bestürzte: Dass Lucius Malfoy Interesse an ihrem Körper gezeigt hatte, oder dass ausgerechnet er Rücksicht auf sie genommen hatte. Immer weniger konnte sie einordnen, was die Menschen um sie herum zu ihren Handlungen motivierte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Malfoy aus kalter Berechnung heraus so handelte, wie er es tat, doch genauso wenig erschien es ihr möglich, dass er ihr tatsächlich freundliche Gefühle entgegen brachte. Und doch ... er hatte sie zwei Mal in seine Arme geschlossen, hatte ihr Wärme und Trost gegeben, hatte inne gehalten, als sie darum gebeten hatte. Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, es gab keine Erklärung für das, was ihr Besitzer tat.  
  
Und noch etwas beunruhigte sie: Seit der Nacht, als Severus Snape sich genommen hatte, wofür er Geld gezahlt hatte, war sie dem jungen Malfoy nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen. Sicher, zu den Mahlzeiten sah sie ihn am Familientisch sitzen, und tagsüber war sie nun stets in der Bibliothek unter der Aufsicht des Vaters. Aber er hatte sich schon mal nachts in ihr Kabuff geschlichen und sie bedroht - wieso tat er es nicht erneut? Wartete er auf etwas Bestimmtes? Die Ungewissheit nagte an ihr wie die Ruhe vor einem Sturm.  
  
Nachdem der letzte Hauself die Küche verlassen hatte, stand Hermine auf und nahm sich ein Stück Brot mit Butter, ein Glas Milch und einen gebrauchten Teebeutel vom Morgen. Letzteren versenkte sie in einem Becher mit lauwarmen Wasser und schaute dann geistesabwesend dabei zu, wie sich das Wasser langsam grünlich-gelb färbte.  
  
"Es ist unfassbar, dass Vater dir tatsächlich erlaubt, unsere gute Milch zu trinken!"  
  
Entsetzt schaute Hermine auf - sie sollte aufhören, über die Hausbewohner nachzudenken, denn diese hatten offenbar die unangenehme Angewohnheit, immer genau dann aufzutauchen, wenn ihre Gedanken um diese kreisten. Zumindest Draco Malfoy war ein Meister darin. Jetzt jedoch war es zu spät und Hermine konnte nicht mehr tun als zuzuschauen, wie der blonde Mann gemächlich auf sie zu kam und sich dann auf der Bank neben ihr nieder ließ.  
  
"Du solltest dankbar sein für die Güte, die mein Vater dir angedeihen lässt, Granger", fuhr er fort, "ich habe nämlich in den letzten Tagen von einigen Freunden gehört, dass ihre Sklaven inzwischen das Zeitliche gesegnet haben ... kaputt gespielt, falls du verstehst, was ich meine ..."  
  
Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein. Natürlich verstand sie, was er meinte, und sie verstand ebenso, dass er ihr indirekt drohte. Einmal mehr verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie zu Beginn der Sklavenauswahl ohnmächtig geworden war und so nicht wusste, welcher Todesser welchen ihrer Freunde genommen hatte. Nur, dass Ginny bei Snape untergekommen war, wusste sie. Doch vor allem Rons Besitzer hätte sie interessiert, aber keiner der Hausbewohner wollte ihr irgendwas dazu sagen.  
  
"Ah, ich sehe, du machst dir Sorgen um deine Freunde", meinte Draco gedehnt. Ein fieses Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen: "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich vor allem um das junge Wiesel sorgen ... du weißt ja selbst am besten, dass Snape offensichtlich auf junges Fleisch steht ..."  
  
Unbewegt schaute Hermine in ihren Becher mit Tee. Sie wollte nicht hören, was dieser Unmensch ihr erzählte, sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie es Ginny wohl erging, doch die Bilder, die er in ihr hervorrief, ließen sich nicht verdrängen.  
  
"Wenn du willst", sagte Draco plötzlich leise und fasste nach ihrer Hand, "dann kann ich dir heute Nacht Gesellschaft leisten. Damit du nicht so einsam bist und keine Alpträume hast."  
  
Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen zuckte Hermine zurück und sprang auf.  
  
"Fass mich nicht an!"  
  
Langsam drehte sich Draco um, so dass er die Tischplatte als Rückenlehne nutzen konnte, und schaute sie direkt an: "Warum nicht? Von meinem Vater lässt du dich doch auch gerne ... trösten."  
  
Hermine trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück - also war er doch in der Bibliothek gewesen und hatte sie beobachtet. Sie hatte es geahnt, doch da sie in den letzten Tagen nicht von ihm gesehen hatte, war sie sicher gewesen, dass er noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, wohin sein Vater sie tagsüber immer führte.  
  
"Sag mir, Granger ... gefällt dir die neue Weltordnung inzwischen? Konnte Vater dich überzeugen, deinen Freunden den Rücken zu kehren und zu ihm überzulaufen?"  
  
Ein ungläubiges Lachen entfuhr ihr: "Du hast wirklich Probleme, Malfoy. Wie großartig, meinst du, finde ich wohl eine Welt, wo dein Vater mich einfach an einen ehemaligen Lehrer verkaufen kann? Wo ich einfach so vergewaltigt werden kann, ohne dass es jemanden interessiert? Denkst du wirklich, ich finde so eine Welt schön?"  
  
Draco stand auf und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu. Kurz musterte er sie von oben herab, dann erwiderte er: "Ich weiß nicht, was in deinem kranken Kopf vor sich geht, Schlammblut. Vielleicht stehst du ja drauf?"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten packte er ihre Haare und riss ihren Kopf zur Seite. Ein schmerzverzerrter Schrei entrang sich Hermines Kehle, als sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihre Haare zu befreien. Doch Draco hielt sie unerbittlich fest, zog sie mit sich und zwang sie, sich wieder an den Tisch zu setzen. Erst dann ließ er sie los, legte jedoch sofort eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um sie am erneuten Aufstehen zu hindern.  
  
"Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine genervt. Seine plötzlichen Gewaltausbrüche und sein Hass machten ihr Angst, doch jetzt gerade war sie einfach nur genervt. Wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, als versuche er, sie zu verhören? Welche Wahrheit wollte er ihr entlocken, die er nicht eh schon kannte?  
  
"Ich will wissen, auf welcher Seite du stehst." kam die ernste Antwort von ihm. Erneut konnte Hermien nur lachen - was war das für eine Frage?  
  
"Das ist nicht lustig, Schlammblut", fuhr Draco sie an, "es ist gefährlich, nicht zu wissen, woran man ist - selbst wenn es nur um einen Sklaven geht! Vater ist viel zu nachlässig!"  
  
"Oh, ehrlich", entfuhr es Hermine abschätzig, "das hat nichts mit Nachlässigkeit zu tun. Es ist einfach nur so offensichtlich, auf welcher Seite ich, Hermine Granger, stehe, dass sich keiner drum kümmert!"  
  
Kurz dachte sie nach, dann fügte sie hinzu: "Und außerdem erklärt das nicht dein schlüpfriges Angebot, das du mir gerade gemacht hast."  
  
"Schlüpfrig?", meinte Draco hämisch, "In welchem Jahrhundert lebst du? Das Wort hab ich ja noch nie gehört! Schlüpfrig!"  
  
Hermine errötete, doch sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Sie wollte wissen, was Draco mit seinem Angebot beabsichtigte, und so wiederholte sie die Frage.  
  
"Ich dachte, du freust dich, wenn man dich vorher fragt", erklärte er herablassend, "aber wie ich eben schon vermutete, scheinst du mehr auf die harte Tour zu stehen und die Überraschung zu genießen..."  
  
Genervt stöhnte Hermine auf. Offenbar war ihr Gegenüber nicht gewillt, sich ernsthaft mit ihr zu unterhalten: "Wir drehen uns im Kreis, Malfoy. Wenn du nicht sagen willst, was Sache ist, bitte ... aber dann erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dir irgendwas erzähle!"  
  
Offenbar wusste Draco darauf nichts mehr zu sagen, denn er blickte sie nur stumm an, die eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die andere zur Faust geballt auf dem Tisch abgelegt. Langsam fuhr die Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter ruhte, ihren Nacken hoch und strich das buschige Haar zur Seite. Als Dracos Blick auf die Bissmale, die Lucius Malfoy vor wenigen Stunden hinterlassen hatte, fiel, hielt er inne. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit seinem Daumen die Konturen nach. Hermine blieb erstarrt sitzen - sie war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass das Intermezzo am Vormittag Spuren hinterlassen hatte, doch als die Finger die Stelle berührten, zuckte sie vor Schmerz zusammen. Plötzlich kam Draco ihr so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Hals spüren konnte.  
  
"Ich bin von Versagern umgeben", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr, "nichtsnutzige Idioten und Versager, wohin man schaut. Und du bist die schlimmste von allen, Schlammblut!"  
  
Ehe Hermine darauf reagieren konnte, wurden beide von Schritten, die sich der Küche näherten, abgelenkt. Lucius Malfoy erschien im Eingang und blieb ob der merkwürdigen Szene, die sich ihm bot, stehen: Da saß sein Sohn und seine Sklavin, offensichtlich gerade bei intimen Streicheleinheiten, nebeneinander in der Küche, und schauten ihn an, als sei er ein dreiköpfiger Hund. Draco brachte seine Miene schneller wieder unter Kontrolle. Mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln ließ er Hermine los, stand auf und flüsterte ihr für alle hörbar zu: "Bis heute Nacht!", ehe er mit einem weiteren Grinsen an seinem Vater vorbei die Kücher verließ.  
  
Als Lucius Malfoy sich wieder seiner Sklavin zuwandte, konnte er nicht glauben, was er sah: Wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend schaute Hermine seinem Sohn hinterher, als sei sie gerade von dem letzten Freund auf der Welt verlassen worden. Wann waren die zwei so gute Freunde geworden? Was war aus dem Hass geworden, mit dem sein Sohn diese junge Frau immer bedacht hatte? Oder waren sie mehr als Freunde? Wut stieg in ihm auf, als er daran dachte, wie Draco sanft den Hals von Hermine liebkost hatte.  
  
Hermine ihrerseits schaute blicklos dahin, wo Malfoy junior aus der Küche verschwunden war. Der Hass war noch da, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Doch irgendetwas anderes mischte sich mit rein, das spürte sie immer deutlicher. Er wollte sie verletzen, sie leiden sehen, ihr Angst ein jagen - und zumindest letzteres gelang ihm immer wieder fabelhaft. Er hinterließ sie stets mit dem Gefühl, dass sie alleine war auf dieser Welt, dass sie keine Freunde hatte und sie absolut machtlos war. Und dieses Gefühl hasste sie.  
  
Als sie langsam ihren Blick zum Hausherrn hoch wandern ließ, stockte ihr der Atem. Auch in seinen Augen loderte heißer Zorn. Zorn, der gegen sie gerichtet war.  
  
"Ich sehe, du hast dich endlich mit meinem Sohn ... angefreundet", fing er an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn sofort: "Angefreundet? Das ist wahrlich das falsche Wort!"  
  
Überrascht blinzelte der ältere Malfoy und verstummte. Hermine ihrerseits kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie hatte Angst vor der Nacht, sie wollte am Abend nicht in ihr Kabuff zurückkehren, wohlwissend, dass Draco ihr einen Besuch abstatten würde. Als Lucius Malfoy eingetreten war, hatte sich in ihr die wahnsinnige Hoffnung geregt, dass sie bei ihm würde Schutz suchen können - doch die Ablehnung, die ihr entgegen schlug, ließ sie verzweifeln.  
  
"Iss auf", befahl ihr Besitzer plötzlich, "es wartet Arbeit in der Bibliothek."  
  
Verschüchtert gehorchte Hermine, stürzte Milch und Tee hinunter und nahm das Brot in der Hand mit. Dann folgte sie dem ungeduldigen Malfoy auf dem inzwischen bekannten Weg in die Bibliothek. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was in den Köpfen der Malfoys vor sich ging. Heute Morgen noch hatte Lucius sie geküsst und berührt, als würde er vor Verlangen nach ihr eingehen, hatte sie umarmt und sich an sie geklammert wie ein Ertrinkender an ein rettendes Fass. Er hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben, dass er sie als Person wahrnahm, ihre Wünsche respektierte. Und nun, nach dem Mittagessen, stand plötzlich wieder jener Malfoy vor ihr, der sie vor so vielen Wochen als Sklavin ausgewählt hatte, der ihre Jungfräulichkeit verkauft hatte. Und wie vor nicht einmal einer Stunde fragte sie sich, welches der echte Lucius Malfoy war - der freundliche, offene, emotionale oder der kalte, herrische, arrogante.  


* * *

Müde wischte Hermine sich durch ihre Augen. Seit Stunden saß sie ohne Pause auf dem harten Stuhl und schrieb und schrieb und schrieb. Kein einziges Mal hatte Malfoy sie unterbrochen, kein einziges Mal hatte sie auch nur eine Bewegung von ihm wahrgenommen. Die altmodische Stundenkerze an ihrer Seite war beinahe runtergebrannt und zeigte ihr an, dass es schon weit nach zehn Uhr abends sein musste. Ihr Magen knurrte und sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es ihrem Besitzer ähnlich ging, denn auch er hatte die Bibliothek nicht verlassen, um am Abendessen teilzunehmen.  
  
Ein leises Klopfen unterbrach die eintönige Stille. Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich Lucius Malfoy und ging zur Tür. Kurz führte er ein leises Gespräch, dann kehrte er zu Hermine zurück.  
  
"Schluss für heute", befahl er, "es wird Zeit, dass ich etwas esse."  
  
Hermine ließ erleichtert die Feder fallen. So sehr sie diese neue Arbeit auch schätze, nach so vielen Stunden brannten ihr einfach die Augen. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich und streckte ihre müden Glieder.  
  
"Granger ...", setzte Lucius Malfoy an, "meine Frau ... schläft seit einigen Nächten im Gästezimmer, weil sie meine Anwesenheit des Nachts nicht erträgt."  
  
Mit fragendem Blick schaute Hermine ihn an, doch er fuhr nicht fort. Stattdessen legte er beide Hände auf ihre Schultern und blickte ihr intensiv in die Augen. Dies schien wieder jener Malfoy vom Vormittag zu sein, der freundliche, einfühlsame, und so erwiderte Hermine den Blick offen und neugierig. Wonach auch immer er suchte, er schien es zu finden, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit richtete er sich wieder auf und ließ sie los.  
  
"Ich werde mein Abendessen heute in meinem Schlafgemach einnehmen - und wünsche, dass du mir Gesellschaft leistest."

 

 


	18. Spion im eigenen Haus

Es war eine Schande, dass sie in ihrem eigenen Haus zur Spionin wurde, aber Narzissa Malfoy wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen. Auf leisen Sohlen folgte sie ihrem Gatten und der Sklavin durch die Gänge des Anwesens. Nachdem sie den Hauselfen mit der Nachricht zu ihrem Mann geschickt hatte, dass sie bereits gegessen und sich zum Schlafen zurück gezogen hatte, hatte es nur wenige Minuten gedauert, ehe Lucius zusammen mit dem Schlammblut die Bibliothek verlassen hatte. _Als habe er nur darauf gewartet, dass ich nicht mehr im Weg bin_! , dachte sie grimmig.  
  
So überraschte sie es auch wenig, dass der Weg der zwei ungleichen Personen direkt in ihr eheliches Schlafgemach führte. Obwohl ihr dies als Bestätigung ihres Verdachts ausreichte, konnte sie dem Drang, mehr zu erfahren, nicht widerstehen. Geräuschlos öffnete sie eine der versteckten Türen, die durch die Wand in die Gänge der Diener führte, und schlich sich bis zur Rückseite des Schlafzimmers. Sie wusste, dass die Tür, die aus dem Gang in das Zimmer führte, so lag, dass ein großer, schwerer Schrank die Sicht vom Bett und von der Sitzecke aus auf die Tür versperrte. Entsprechend war es ihr ohne weiteres möglich, die Tür soweit zu öffnen, dass sie zumindest hören konnte, was im Innern des Raumes vor sich ging.  
  
Das leise Rascheln von Stoff auf Samt verriet ihr, dass ihr Mann seinen Umhang auf seinem großen Ohrensessel abgelegt hatte. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie er in seinem blütenweißen. weiten Hemd und seiner engen schwarzen Hose vor der jungen Frau stand und um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte. Als sie noch jung gewesen war, hatte sie sich der Anziehungskraft seines Kleidungsstils auch nicht entziehen können. Sie hatte einen attraktiven Mann geheiratet, das wusste sie, und das Alter schien seinem Äußeren eher zuträglich zu sein. Und während sie ihn mit steigendem Alter immer attraktiver fand, schien er offenkundig nach wie vor auf junge Frauen zu stehen und alte Weiber wie sie zu verschmähen. _Das Schlammblut ist gerade 18 Jahre alt_! , empörte Narzissa sich in Gedanken.  
  
Ein leises Ploppen zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Geschehnisse im Raum zurück. Leises Klirren von Geschirr und der sich ausbreitende Duft von scharf angebratenem Fleisch verrieten ihr, dass Lucius seine Mahlzeit im Schlafzimmer einzunehmen gedachte – zusammen mit der Sklavin.  
  
„Iss nur“, hörte sie ihn sagen, „ich halte es nicht für schädlich, wenn du ab und an auch was Vernünftiges in deinen Magen bekommst.“  
  
Vor Entsetzen hätte sie beinah aufgeschrien. Lucius Malfoy, ihr eigener Ehemann, einst ranghoher Todesser, Nachfahre einer geachteten Familie, saß mit einem Schlammblut am Tisch und teilte mit ihm seine Speisen. Das Geräusch von Besteck auf Tellern, das offensichtlich durch zwei verschiedene Paar Hände verursacht wurde, steigerte ihren Zorn. Minutenlang war nichts zu hören als dieses leise Schaben von Metall auf Porzellan, dann erklang das seichte Plätschern von Flüssigkeit, die in ein Glas gefüllt wurde. Weitere Minuten der Stille verstrichen, ehe einer erneut das Wort ergriff.  
  
„Danke für das Essen, Mr. Malfoy. Ich … es tut mir leid, wenn ich irgendwie Euren Zorn erregt habe heute Mittag … umso mehr weiß ich es zu schätzen, dass Ihr …“  
  
„Unfug! Ich esse nicht gerne alleine und ich sehe keinen Grund, das Essen nicht mit dir zu teilen, wenn mir der Sinn danach steht."  
  
_Wenn du so ungerne alleine isst_ , dachte Narzissa rasend vor Wut, _dann iss eben mit mir zusammen! Wenn du mich mit Respekt behandeln würdest, würde ich auch mit dir essen! Aber das ist kein Grund, mit Granger feinstes Rinderfilet zu teilen!_  
  
Ein Stuhl wurde vorsichtig gerückt, dann …  
  
„Danke dennoch. Ich … ich gehe dann mal …“  
  
„Wohin?“  
  
Narzissa Malfoy überkam das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Ihr Ehemann hatte vor, sich in ihrem Ehebett mit einer Sklavin zu vergnügen? Sie hatte es geahnt, aber nicht wahrhaben wollen. Wie oft hatte er es in den letzten Tagen, die sie nicht hier geschlafen hatte, bereits mit Granger getrieben? Hysterisch wandte sie sich ab und flüchtete mit langen Schritten durch die schmalen Dienstbotengänge. Sie hatte genug gehört.

* * *

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Mit nur einem kleinen, leisen Wort hatte Lucius Malfoy die Atmosphäre im Zimmer geändert. Plötzlich war die Luft zum Schneiden dick und es lag eine Spannung im Raum, die ihr mehr als unangenehm war. Das intensive Starren der grauen Augen trieb ihr den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Unfähig sich zu bewegen beobachtete sie, wie ihr Herr sich erhob und mit bedachten Schritten auf sie zukam. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel als er sich zu ihr herabbeugte und sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand drängte.  
  
„Warum die Angst, kleine Löwin?“, flüsterte er ihr beinah zärtlich ins Ohr, während er wie zufällig mit seinen Lippen ihre Wange berührte. Hitze schoss durch Hermine. Mit geballten Fäusten und gesenktem Blick stand sie vor dem älteren Mann und versuchte, ihre Panik zu verbergen. Sie spürte deutlich, wenn ihre Situation eine andere gewesen wäre, wenn sie jemand anderes gewesen wäre, dann wäre sie vor Verlangen zerflossen ob dieser geballten Ladung Verführung. Doch in ihr rief Malfoys Verhalten nur Angst und schwarze Erinnerungen hervor.  
  
Heiße Finger legten sich auf ihren Nacken und berührten spielerisch die Stelle, an der sich die dunkelroten Spuren ihrer Begegnung vom Morgen befanden. Ein leises Schnurren verriet Hermine, dass ihr Besitzer die Intimität tatsächlich genoss. Und als die zweite Hand sich begehrlich auf ihre Hüfte legte, beschleunigte sich auch ihre Atmung.  
  
Sachte zog Lucius Malfoy die schmale Frau in seine Arme, holte tief Luft und hob sie dann mit einer behänden Drehung auf sein großes Himmelbett. Ohne auf ihr überraschtes Keuchen zu achten setzte er sich neben sie, um den Anblick zu genießen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Ebenso wenig wie er sich selbst anlügen und behaupten konnte, die Zärtlichkeit zwischen Hermine und seinem Sohn hätten ihn nicht wütend gemacht. Er war der Besitzer von Hermine Granger. Egal, was er früher über sie gedacht haben mochte, in den letzten Wochen und insbesondere in den letzten Tagen hatte sie ihm bewiesen, dass sie eine starke, ehrliche Person war. Es war eine Schande, dass jemand wie sie ein Schlammblut war, doch gleichzeitig war er froh darüber – denn so kam er in den Genuss, sie besitzen zu können.  
  
Zärtlich strich er über ihre Schenkel, prägte sich innerlich ein, wie sie da lag vor ihm, die Arme ausgestreckte, das Haar wirr um ihr Gesicht verteilt, die Wangen gerötet, leicht geöffnete Lippen und mit sich schnell hebenden und senkenden Busen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, voller Angst, voller Ablehnung.  
  
Rasch beugte er sich zu seinen Stiefeln, öffnete sie und zog sie aus. Dann widmete er sich wieder ganz seiner Sklavin. Elegant stieg er über sie, zwang eines seiner Knie zwischen ihre Beine, griff nach ihren Armen und führte sie über ihrem Kopf zusammen. Kurz genoss er das unglaubliche Gefühl der Macht, das sich in ihm ausbreitete, ehe er sich dem Rest ihres Körpers widmete  
  
Langsam, ganz langsam fuhr er mit einer Hand unter das schwarze Kleid, während er sich mit der anderen abstützte. Zentimeter um Zentimeter schob er den Stoff hoch, entblößte zuerst ihre nackte Scham, dann ihren Bauch, schließlich ihre Brüste. Wohlig stöhnte er auf. Der formende BH leistete ganze Arbeit, doch als er ihn ebenfalls hochschob, konnte er erstmals ungestört die ganze Pracht seiner nackten, jungen Sklavin genießen.  
  
„Du bist wahrlich eine wunderschöne junge Frau“, schnurrte er leise. Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein hilfloses Wimmern und ein verzweifeltes Kopfschütteln, doch Lucius Malfoy bemerkte die Ablehnung seiner Sklavin gar nicht mehr. Rasch zog er Kleid und BH aus und warf beides achtlos zur Seite. Als Hermine verzweifelt versuchte, sich mit ihren Händen zu bedecken, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, um ihre Arme magisch über ihrem Kopf zu fixieren. Für einen Moment verharrte er in seiner Position, um den nackten Körper unter ihm zu bewundern. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, packte er Hermine und drehte sie um. Vorsichtig kroch er an das hintere Ende des Bettes, richtete sich leicht auf und griff dann mit beiden Händen nach den kleinen, runden Pobacken. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entfuhr ihm – er liebte Frauenhintern, insbesondere kleine, runde, mit zarter Haut.  
  
Schwer atmend beugte er sich wieder weit vor, um mit einer Hand zwischen Matratze und Brust zu fahren. Während seine eine Hand die Hüfte von Hermine leicht anhob, damit sein inzwischen steifes Glied sich an ihrem Hintern reiben konnte, massierte die andere mit hartem Griff ihre Brust. Keuchend schmiegte er sich enger an den Körper unter sich, suchte mit seinen Lippen den von Haaren bedeckten Rücken. Nach Luft ringend ließ er seine Stirn auf ihrem Nacken ruhen, doch die Hand, die die Brust knetete, und sein sich reibender Unterleib ließen nicht von Hermine ab. Er spürte, wie der Platz in seiner Hose immer enger wurde.  
  
Unwillig ließ er von der Brust ab, um mit einer Hand seine Hose zu öffnen und sein steifes Glied zu befreien. Beinah unbewusst strich er einige Male mit seiner freien Hand darüber, ehe er sich eines Besseren besann und wieder nach der Hüfte von Hermine griff. Auch die andere Hand, auf die er sich kurz gestützt hatte, gesellte sich nun hinzu, um den Frauenkörper in die richtige Position zu heben. Gierig starrte er auf die Pobacken, die gerade so einen Blick auf den Eingang zuließen.  
  
Kurz überlegte er, dann drehte er Hermine erneut um. Grob schob er sie ans Kopfende des Bettes und brachte sie in eine halb sitzende Position an das hölzerne Gitter gelehnt. Gewaltsam zwang er ihre Schenkel auseinander, packte mit einer Hand das Geländer neben Hermines Kopf und hob mit der anderen erneut die Hüfte direkt vor sein hartes Glied.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy…“, unterbrach ihn ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen, „nicht … tun Sie das nicht.“  
  
Überrascht schaute der blonde Mann auf – und direkt in das tränenüberströmte Gesicht seiner Sklavin. Schockiert bemerkte er, dass Hermines Körper eiskalt war und sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ihr Atem kam stoßweise, immer wieder unterbrochen von verzweifelten Schluchzern. Kurz schaute er auf seinen Schwanz, den nur wenige Millimeter von Hermines Eingang trennten, doch Lucius bemerkt sofort, dass das Bild der weinenden Frau seine Erregung schwinden ließ. Seufzend ließ er seine Hände sinken und wandte sich ab.  
  
Schwer atmend und immer noch mit seiner Erregung kämpfend legte Malfoy sich auf den Rücken neben Hermine. Verärgert über sich selbst zog er seine Hose wieder hoch und schloss die Knöpfe. Ein Seitenblick auf seine Sklavin zeigte ihm, dass diese immer noch vollkommen verschüchtert war. Kurz überlegte er, dann erhob er sich, griff nach seinem am Boden liegenden Zauberstab und löste die unsichtbaren Fesseln. Mit einem weiteren Schwenk löschte er das Licht im Raum.  
  
„Komm“, flüsterte er leise, „alles ist gut. Ich tu dir nichts.“  
  
Und mit diesen Worten zog er die Decke über beide, schloss Hermine fest in seine Arme und blieb still liegen. Lange lauschte er ihrer Atmung, bis er sicher war, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Dann schloss auch er seine Augen und übergab sich der Unwissenheit des Traumlandes.

* * *

Sonnenstrahlen weckten Hermine am nächsten Morgen. Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb sie still liegen und versuchte zu ergründen, wie die Sonne wohl in das dunkle Kabuff unter der Treppe scheinen konnte. Ein sanfter Luftzug an ihrem Hals erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und plötzlich waren die Erinnerungen wieder da. Sie lag im Bett von Malfoy, in seinen Armen, in Löffelchenhaltung an ihn gekuschelt. Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf und versuchte, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen.  
  
Von der plötzlichen Bewegung aufgeweckt hob auch Lucius Malfoy träge seine Lider und blinzelte in die Sonne. Hermine nutzte den Moment der Verwirrtheit und befreite sich vollends aus der peinlichen Stellung. Doch sofort bemerkte sie, dass sie keine Kleider trug, und rutschte wieder tief unter die Decke zurück. Mit bösem Blick starrte sie ihren Herrn an.  
  
Lucius Malfoy schaute schlaftrunken zurück. Schweigend richtete er sich in sitzende Position auf und angelte nach seinen am Boden liegenden Socken. Mit einem Ächzen schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett, zog die Socken über und taumelte auf die Verbindungstür zum Bad zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Hermine schloss er die Tür hinter sich, kurz darauf erklang das Geräusch von prasselndem Wasser in der Duschkabine.  
  
Nur einen Moment schaute Hermine ihrem Besitzer nach, dann sprang sie auf, suchte ihre auf den Stuhl gezauberten Klamotten zusammen, zog sie in Windeseile über und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Als Lucius Malfoy frisch geduscht und endgültig wach wieder in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, fand er es verlassen vor.


	19. In die Falle getappt

Das Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester war zu Narzissas vollster Zufriedenheit verlaufen. Bellatrix hatte Verständnis gezeigt für ihre Situation, wenn sie sich auch ein wenig Häme nicht hatte verkneifen können. Schon damals, als sie Lucius‘ Heiratsantrag angenommen hatte, war sie ihrem Spott ausgesetzt gewesen. Reich sei er zwar, ein Spross einer traditionsreichen Familie, einer der letzten Zauberer, die ihre Reinblütigkeit hochhielten – aber auch charakterschwach und leicht einzuschüchtern. Narzissa hatte diese negative Seite ihres Gatten nie kennen gelernt, doch Bellatrix sollte Recht behalten: Dass Lucius einem Schlammblut verfallen war, deutete offensichtlich auf Charakterschwäche hin. Ihr wurde übel bei dem Gedanken.

Doch nach dem, was sie am Abend zuvor hatte mitanhören müssen, hatte sie sich geschworen, dem Treiben ihres Mannes ein Ende zu setzen. Manchmal war sie wirklich dankbar, dass sie eine Schwester hatte, die zu jeder Schandtat bereit war und es liebte, Männer zur Weißglut zu bringen.

Mit einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck nahm sie zur rechten Seite ihres Ehemannes am Frühstückstisch Platz. Es wunderte sie, dass er grimmig dreinschaute, doch sie schob es auf die Abwesenheit der Sklavin. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass das Schlammblut nicht als erste im Speisesaal anwesend war, und diese Tatsache ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Sie war nach dieser Nacht nicht präsentabel.

Äußerlich ungerührt beobachtete sie, wie Lucius die Morgenpost öffnete. Ein bestimmter Brief, komplett in schwarz, wie es das Markenzeichen ihrer Schwester war, war der Fokus ihrer Aufmerksamkeit, doch sie hütete sich davor, sich dies anmerken zu lassen. Nur mühsam unterdrückte sie ein Lächeln, als sie die sich noch weiter verfinsternde Miene ihres Mannes musterte.

„Das ist eine Einladung von deiner Schwester“, richtete er schließlich das Wort an sie, „sie gibt heute Abend einen kleinen Empfang anlässlich ihres Einzugs in eine alte Stadtvilla in London, und wünscht unsere Anwesenheit.“

„Oh“, gab sich Narzissa überrascht, „wie schön! Ich habe Bella seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Wir gehen doch sicher hin?“

Die blonde Frau konnte das Misstrauen beinah greifen, das ihr entgegen schlug, doch sie wusste, er hatte nichts in der Hand, um sie zu beschuldigen. Geduldig wartete sie, bis auch ihr Gatte begriffen hatte, dass er diese Einladung nicht ausschlagen konnte.

„Natürlich gehen wir“, knurrte er. Rasch kritzelte er einige Zeilen auf bereit liegendes Briefpapier, faltete es anschließend zusammen und steckte es der wartenden Familieneule in den Schnabel. Elegant schwang sich das schöne Tier in die Lüfte und verließ den Saal durch eines der offen stehenden Fenster, um die Bestätigung des Besuches zu Bellatrix Lestrange zu tragen.

„Ich glaube, die Zusage war etwas voreilig, Mutter“, kam es da von Draco. Er hatte sich die Einladung gegriffen, während sein Vater die Antwort verfasste, und aufmerksam studiert: „Hier steht, dass sie uns um drei Uhr zum Kaffee erwartet. Aber wir wollten doch heute zu zweit nach London und neue Umhänge für mich aussuchen!“

Narzissa hätte beinah aufgelacht. Ohne Absprache lieferte ihr Sohn ihr das Stichwort.

„Oh, Draco, ja, das stimmt. Was sollen wir denn nun nur tun? Lucius?“, fragte sie mit gespielt verzweifelter Stimme. Das Misstrauen ihres Mannes loderte erneut auf, doch wieder konnte er nichts sagen. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen musterte der Herr des Hauses seine Frau und seinen Sohn, dann griff er sich selbst die Einladung erneut. Draco hatte Recht, sie wurden zum Kaffee erwartet.

„Dann verschiebt eben die Shopping-Tour“, ordnete er geschäftsmäßig an.

„Das geht nicht so leicht, Vater“, widersprach Draco, „wir haben heute einen Termin bei Bouffin und Sohn. Solche Termine sind nicht leicht zu erhalten, wie du weißt, und wer kurzfristig absagt, bekommt so schnell keinen neuen.“

„Sie stellen die besten Festtags-Umhäng in ganz London her!“, unterstützte Narzissa ihren Sohn. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr kleines Spiel so perfekt lief.

„Na schön“, sagte Lucius schließlich entnervt, „wir haben die Zusage abgeschickt und wir wissen alle, wie Bella reagiert, wenn man sein Wort bricht. Ich gehe alleine hin und ihr zwei kommt so schnell als möglich nach. Verstanden?“

Mit einem bösen Lächeln nickte Narzissa. Alles lief nach Plan.

* * *

Frierend stand Hermine vor der Pforte, die in die Küche führte, und schlang die Arme um ihren nackten Körper. Sie verstand nicht, wieso die Malfoys sie plötzlich aus dem Haus verbannt hatten, noch dazu ohne jede Kleidung, doch sie konnte sich nur eine Erklärung vorstellen: Lucius Malfoy war erbost über ihre Ablehnung in der Nacht zuvor. Der Herbst war inzwischen hereingebrochen und der späte Nachmittag erwies sich als furchtbar kalt, nass und windig. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie ihren Herrn nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, dann hatte plötzlich Narzissa Malfoy vor ihr in der Küche gestanden, ihre Kleidung weggehext und sie hinausgeworfen.

Schluchzend sank Hermine an der Außenwand herab. Ihr war kalt, erbärmlich kalt. _Wenn es ihm so missfällt, warum hat er sich dann nicht einfach mit Gewalt genommen, was er wollte? Warum jetzt diese Strafe?_ , fragte sie sich verzweifelt. In ihrem Innersten wusste sie, dass sie dankbar war, dass nicht auch er sich einfach an ihr vergangen hatte. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass seine Handlungen keinen Sinn ergaben.

Der zärtliche Lucius Malfoy, der in den vergangenen Tagen mehrfach Interesse an ihrem Körper gezeigt hatte, war ihr beinah willkommen gewesen. Sie hatte gespürt, dass er körperliche Nähe und menschliche Wärme suchte, ganz genauso wie sie, und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl gewesen, als er sie in der Bibliothek umarmt hatte. Beinah hätte sie die Umarmung erwidert, doch sie brachte es noch nicht über sich, diesem Mann gegenüber positive Gefühle zu hegen. So hatte sie einfach nur den Moment der Intimität genossen, in sich aufgesogen und registriert, wie auch er Trost aus der Umarmung gezogen hatte.

Sie konnte ihm beinah nicht einmal verübeln, dass er sie zum Sex zwingen wollte. Seine Frau ließ ihn offensichtlich nicht mehr ran, dafür hatte er sie, eine junge, fast unberührte Sklavin, die sich im Endeffekt nicht ernsthaft wehren konnte. Jeder andere Mann hätte ihren Widerstand vermutlich ignoriert.

Wieder schluchzte Hermine auf. Bilder von Snape schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Snape, der sich an sie presste, Snape, der ihre Brüste massierte, der ohne Rücksicht in sie stieß, wieder und wieder. Und es mischten sich noch weitere Bilder hinzu: Von Malfoy, wie er sich an ihrem Hinten rieb, wie er seinen Schwanz auspackte, bereit, ebenfalls mit Gewalt in sie zu stoßen. Zitternd zog sie ihre Knie an und versuchte, mir ihren langen Haaren eine Art Schutz vor dem kalten Wind zu errichten.

Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Lucius Malfoy attraktiv war. So sehr sie auch hasste, was er war und wofür er stand, so sehr sehnte sie sich doch nach dieser Umarmung, die er ihr in der Bibliothek geschenkt hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn nicht abgewiesen gestern Nacht, wenn nicht die Bilder von Snape noch so lebhaft in ihrer Erinnerung gewesen wären. Sie hatte keine Lust empfunden, dennoch … die Art, wie er sie berührt hatte, wie er sie angesehen hatte – es wäre sicher angenehmer geworden als mit Snape.

Eine weitere kalte Böe fegte Hermines Haare aus dem Gesicht. Verzweifelt schmiegte sie sich enger an die kalte, raue Hauswand, doch sie bot keinen Schutz. Inzwischen zitterte sie unkontrolliert am ganzen Körper, die Kälte war ihr bis in die Knochen gekrochen und Hermine spürte, wie langsam der Blutfluss in Arme und Beine abnahm. _In lebensbedrohlichen Situationen schaltet der Körper automatisch auf Energieversorgung nur für die überlebenswichtigen Körperteile um … wer braucht schon Arme und Beine?_ , dachte sie zynisch. Mit letzter Kraft richtete sie sich auf, zog sich an der Wand empor und ging einige Schritte auf die Pforte zu. Doch alles Rütteln half nichts, noch immer war die Holztür verschlossen und sperrte sie unbarmherzig aus.

Zitternd schaute Hermine sich um. Sie musste eine windgeschützte Ecke finden, möglichst auch überdacht, wenn sie irgendeine Chance haben wollte, die Nacht zu überleben. Offensichtlich plante Lucius Malfoy, sie zumindest diese Nacht nicht mehr ins Haus zu lassen.

Hermines Blick fiel auf den großen, hölzernen Waschkübel, der des Nachts immer draußen gelagert wurde. Vielleicht, wenn sie ihn umdrehte und drunter schlüpfte, wenn sie mit Hilfe eines Steines einen Schlitz für Luft ließ, vielleicht konnte sie darunter genug Wärme speichern. Von Panik und Überlebensdrang getrieben, suchte sie die Umgebung nach einem größeren Stein um, griff sich den erst besten und schleppte ihn zurück zur Hauswand. Unter Einsatz ihrer letzten Kraft hob sie den schweren Kübel an, drehte ihn um und ließ ihn langsam auf sich nieder sinken, bis der Rand auf den Stein traf.

Hermine kugelte sich zusammen, legte ihren Kopf auf ihren Armen ab, und schloss die Augen. Sie fror noch immer erbärmlich und bezweifelte, dass sie irgendwann Schlaf finden würde. Aber immerhin zerrte nun kein Wind mehr an ihr und das Holz bildete einen natürlichen Wärmespeicher, der verhindern würde, dass ihr Körper auf ein lebensbedrohliches Maß abkühlte – zumindest hoffte sie das.

* * *

Angewidert blickte Lucius Malfoy auf die Gesellschaft um sich herum. Diverse hochrangige Todesser waren anwesend, Macnair und Dolohov waren unter ihnen jedoch noch die zivilisiertesten. Einige hatten ihre Sklaven mitgebracht und es war offensichtlich, dass diese weit weniger zimperlich mit ihnen umgingen als Lucius selbst.

Am schlimmsten war jedoch der Sklave seiner Schwägerin. Ein dickes Nietenhalsband zierte den ansonsten nackten Körper, verbunden mit einer schweren Eisenkette, die in einem Ring in der Wand mündete. Als wäre er wie ein gefährlicher Wachhund angekettet, saß der junge Mann auf allen Vieren neben dem thronähnlichen Stuhl seiner Besitzerin und schaute blicklos ins Leere.

Sein Schwanz war gefangen in einem Penisring, der deutlich zu klein für seine Größe war, und war dauerhaft erigiert. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, hin und wieder ertönte ein gequältes Stöhnen, doch ansonsten konnte Lucius nicht feststellen, dass dieser Mann noch irgendetwas von dem, was um ihn herum geschah, mitbekam. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, mit was für einem Fluch Bellatrix dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihr Sklave jederzeit für Sex verfügbar war. Der Ring jedenfalls leistete schon seit Stunden ganze Arbeit: Trotz diverser sexueller Vergnügungen seiner Herrin war der Mann bisher noch kein einziges Mal gekommen.

Mit einem Schaudern wandte Lucius Malfoy sich ab. Er kannte den Wahnsinn seiner Schwägerin, doch diese grausame Folter war abstoßender als alles, was er zuvor von ihr erlebt hatte. Ungeduldig schaute er auf die große Standuhr am Ende des Musikzimmers, in welchem die Gesellschaft stattfand. Es war bereits nach sieben Uhr, das Abendessen sollte bald serviert werden, und von seiner Frau und seinem Sohn war noch nichts zu sehen.

„Ah, Lucius, mein Guter“, hörte er da die gurrende Stimme der Gastgeberin, „ich habe gerade eine Eule von meiner geliebten kleinen Schwester bekommen. Sie ist völlig erschöpft von dem langen Shoppingtag heute, und weder sie noch Draco können jetzt noch erscheinen.“

Fassungslos starrte der blonde Mann seine Verwandte an. Er hatte es geahnt. Irgendetwas an der Art, wie das Gespräch am Frühstückstisch verlaufen war, hatte die Alarmglocken in ihm anspringen lassen. Und das heimtückische Glitzern in Bellatrix‘ Augen, als sie ihm die Botschaft überbrachte, bestätigte ihn nur darin.

„Was wir hier gespielt, Bella?“, fuhr er sie drohend an, doch er erhielt nur ein Lachen als Antwort.

„Gespielt? Was meinst du denn? Denkst du etwa, deine Gattin kommt absichtlich nicht? Denkst du, sie wollte dich aus dem Haus haben?“, erwiderte Bellatrix mit ihrer nervigen, kindlichen Stimme, „Gibt es denn irgendwas in deinem Haus, auf das du so aufpassen musst, dass du es nicht alleine bei deiner _Ehefrau_ lassen kannst?“

Entsetzt sog Lucius die Luft ein. Die kindliche Stimme konnte ihn nicht täuschen – Bellatrix drohte ihm ganz offensichtlich. Er war sehenden Auges in eine Falle getappt. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, wie lange seine Frau sich gefallen ließ, wie er mit Hermine Granger umging. Und jetzt war er hier, während sie alleine in seinem Anwesen war, jeglichen Schikanen seiner Frau und seines Sohnes ausgesetzt.

„Willst du heimgehen, Lucius? Willst du dein armes, kleines Schlammblut retten?“, fragte Bellatrix säuselnd. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, fügte sie einem Tonfall, den er noch nie gehört hatte und der erschreckend nach der echten Bellatrix Lestrange klang, hinzu: „Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir überlegen, wie es aussieht, wenn Lucius Malfoy vorzeitig eine Dinnerparty verlässt, weil er sich Sorgen um seine Schlammblut-Sklavin macht.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte Bellatrix sich um und wandte sich ihren anderen Gästen zu. Zurück blieb ein versteinerte Lucius Malfoy, der erkennen musste, dass seine Frau noch immer in der Lage war, Intrigen zu spinnen – und sich offensichtlich nicht zu fein war, ihre Kunst zu nutzen, um sie gegen ihn zu wenden.

„Ach, eines noch, mein Guter“, erklang erneut die hohe Stimme, „ich habe ein Gästezimmer für dich herrichten lassen. Es wird heute eine lange Nacht und ich will nicht, dass du betrunken apparierst. Für dein Frühstück morgen ist auch gesorgt, entspanne dich also und genieße den Abend.“

Starr vor Zorn und Entsetzen schaute Lucius seiner Schwägerin nach. Er wusste, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb, wenn er sich nicht verdächtig machen wollte, doch die Sorge um Hermine raubte ihm beinah den letzten Nerv. Sie hatten keine Gelegenheit gehabt, über die vergangene Nacht zu sprechen. Er hatte sich entschuldigen wollen für sein Verhalten, für die falsche Annahme, dass sein Verlangen erwidert wurde. Und nun musste er hilflos dasitzen und hoffen, dass er am nächsten Morgen überhaupt noch eine lebende Hermine vorfinden würde.


	20. Die Drohung der Bellatrix Lestrange

Ungeduldig saß Lucius Malfoy an dem kleinen, runden Tisch im Frühstückszimmer und wartete darauf, dass die Gastgeberin sich blicken ließ. Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass er in den frühen Morgenstunden doch noch eingeschlafen war, aber nun war er seit über einer Stunde wach und brannte darauf, in sein Haus zurückzukehren. Alleine die Sorge, dass Bellatrix ihm irgendwelche abstrusen Dinge unterstellen könnte, wenn er nicht wie verabredet mit ihr frühstückte, hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle.

Er wunderte sich selbst über seine Unruhe. Warum ging ihm das Wohl seiner Sklavin so nah? Seit er die 12jährige Hermine Granger im Buchladen in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt hatte, waren sie sich immer wieder über den Weg gelaufen - und stets als Feinde. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie ungewöhnlich klug war, immerhin hatte sie in allen Fächern stets bessere Noten abgeliefert als sein Sohn - und gerade diese Tatsache hatte seine Abneigung nur verstärkt. Warum vergeudete die Natur so viel Talent an ein Schlammblut, war eine Frage, die er sich immer wieder gestellt hatte. Was an ihr war anders geworden, dass er sie plötzlich nicht mehr verachten konnte?

Oder hatte er sich verändert? Nach dem Sieg des Dunklen Lords war so etwas wie Alltag eingekehrt in die Zaubererwelt, doch er selbst spürte eine dauerhafte Anspannung. Obwohl die Fronten geklärt waren, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass noch immer jeder jeden bespitzelte und alle um ihn herum versuchten, Makel im Verhalten der anderen zu finden, um diese dem Lord zu melden und sich so selbst besser zu stellen. Die Atmosphäre des Misstrauens nagte an ihm. Einmal mehr wünschte er sich, der Zwischenfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung wäre nie geschehen, so dass er nie in Ungnade gefallen wäre. Sein einstmals sicherer Stand hatte lange Monate extrem gewackelt und noch heute spürte er, wie dünn das Eis war, auf dem er sich bewegte.

Und dann war da noch diese andere Sache...

"Guten Morgen, Lucius", ertönte die kindliche Stimme seiner Schwägerin und riss ihn damit aus den trübseligen Gedanken. Beinah erleichtert blickte er auf und beobachtete, wie Bellatrix sich elegant in einen der mittelalterlichen Sessel vor dem Tischchen sinken ließ.

"Vielen Dank, dass du auf mich gewartet hast, mein Guter! Es ist wirklich sehr liebenswürdig von dir, dass du das Essen mit mir einnimmst, obwohl du doch so gerne nach Hause willst." säuselte sie. Ein Schnauben war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt.  _Als ob ich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte, verlogenes Biest_ , dachte Lucius bei sich, doch er wagte es nicht, den Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

"Erzähle mir, wie geht es meiner kleinen Schwester?"

Seufzend ergab sich Lucius seinem Schicksal - so schnell würde er hier nicht rauskommen.

"Narzissa geht es blendend."

"Oh, wirklich? Ich hatte den Eindruck, ihr hättet euch gestritten ...?", fragte Bellatrix lauernd, doch er fiel nicht darauf herein: "Nur, weil sie sich mit mir streitet, muss es ihr ja nicht schlecht gehen."

"Ihr wart immer sooo verliebt ineinander - worüber können zwei Turteltäubchen wie ihr denn streiten?"

Die gespielt kindliche Stimme seiner Schwägerin begann schon wieder, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ihm wurde mehr und mehr bewusst, dass Bellatrix ganz genau wusste, was in seinem Haus passierte - entsprechend gefährlich war ihre aufgesetzte Unwissenheit.

"Streitest du dich nie mit Rodolphus?", versuchte er der Frage auszuweichen.

"Mein Mann ist ein Schwachkopf, das weißt du so gut wie ich", kam nur die lachende Antwort, "uns hat nie so ein inniges Band vereint wie euch. Zier dich nicht so, Lucius, was ist los bei euch? Mir kannst du es doch anvertrauen, wir sind doch Familie!"

Schweiß trat auf die Stirn des sonst so kühlen Mannes. Mit erstarrter Miene schaute er in das Gesicht von Bellatrix, die ihrerseits mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern, die Kaffeetasse in der Hand und ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück blickte. Ein Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Mit Macht wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Ehefrau kein dummes Blondchen war, sondern eine gefährliche Spielerin, die er sich besser nicht zur Feindin gemacht hätte.

Lucius holte tief Luft, dann erwiderte er: "Narzissa mag unsere Sklavin nicht. Ich fürchte, sie ist eifersüchtig, dass jetzt eine junge Frau bei uns im Haus lebt."

Es blitzte kurz in den Augen seines Gegenübers - offensichtlich hatte er ins Schwarze getroffen und exakt das gesagt, was seine Frau ihrer Schwester erzählt hatte.  _Gut_ , dachte er bei sich,  _vielleicht gibt es doch einen Weg hieraus._

"Aber warum ist sie denn eifersüchtig?", erkundigte Bellatrix sich neugierig, "Schau, das hier" - sie deutete auf den jungen Mann, der auf allen Vieren in den Raum gekrochen kam - "das ist mein Sklave. Ein junger Bursche in der Blüte seiner Jahre, voller Manneskraft. Aber mein Ehemann würde niemals eifersüchtig auf ihn werden. Ich nutze den Jungen zu meinem persönlichen Vergnügen, lasse ihn erfahren, wie nah Lust und Schmerz beieinander liegen. Das ist etwas, was ich mit Rodolphus niemals tun würde. Er lässt mich meine Fantasien an dem Sklaven ausleben, ohne das auch nur im Mindesten schlecht zu finden. Wenn du das gleiche mit deiner Sklavin tust, wieso ist Narzissa dann so wütend?"

Angewidert starrte Lucius auf den Mann vor sich. Wie am Vortag hielt ihn eine schwere Eisenkette mit Nietenhalsband im Zaum, doch heute fehlte der Penisring. Die Augen, die am Vortag nur ins Leere gestarrt hatten, waren heute etwas lebendiger - offensichtlich stand er nicht unter dem Einfluss von Drogen und war sich seiner Umgebung bewusst.

"Kann es sein", fuhr Bellatrix fort, "dass du zu zärtlich gegenüber deiner Sklavin bist?"

Lucius Mund war urplötzlich trocken und er musste einige Male hart schlucken, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte: "Zärtlich ... ist vermutlich nicht das richtige Wort, Bella, ich ..."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand Bellatrix auf und ließ sich, ehe er reagieren konnte, auf dem Schoß von Lucius Malfoy sinken. Sie brachte ihr Gesicht ganz nah an sein Ohr, legte eine Hand an seine Brust, die andere in sein Haar, und flüsterte gefährlich leise: "Lüg mich nicht an, Lucius. Mir ist es völlig egal, ob Narzissa eifersüchtig ist oder nur mit einem Geschirrtuch bekleidet durch dein Schlafzimmer tanzt. Aber wenn mir nochmal zu Ohren kommt, dass du ein Schlammblut besser behandelst als deine reinblütige Frau, komme ich nicht umhin, eine Eule an den Lord zu schicken."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich wieder, um auf dem Rücken ihres Sklaven Platz zu nehmen. Lucius stand seinerseits auf, verbeugte sich leicht, und verließ dann das Frühstückszimmer. Ein letzter Blick in den Raum zeigte ihm wie seine Schwägerin hingebungsvoll mit ihren langen Fingernägeln über den Rücken ihres Sklaven kratzte und ihm tatsächlich gedämpfte Schmerzensschreie entlocken konnte.

Während er heim apparierte, ging Lucius Malfoy auf, wer dieser Sklave war: Ronald Weasley, der Geliebte seiner eigenen Sklavin.

* * *

 

Sorge stieg in ihm hoch. Kurz nach seiner Ankunft in seinem Arbeitszimmer hatte Lucius Malfoy sich aufgemacht, nach seiner Sklavin zu suchen, doch weder in der Küche noch in der Bibliothek oder in einem anderen Raum des Hauses war sie zu finden. Auch seine Frau und sein Sohn waren spurlos verschwunden. Kopfschmerzen machten sich breit. Ratlos ließ der blonde Mann sich auf eine Bank in der Küche sinken und schaute den Hauselfen dabei zu, wie sie das Mittagessen bereiteten. Er konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, wie andere Zauberer sich so gerne dieser Wesen bedienten - lange Nasen und Ohren, riesige Augen, abstoßend dürre Körper. Hauselfen waren in seinen Augen einfach nur hässlich.

"Herr", sprach ihn unvermittelt ein weiblicher Hauself von der Seite an. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er das kleine Wesen an, das es wagte, ihn ohne Aufforderung anzureden. Sie schrumpfte merklich und ein Zittern in ihrem Körper deutete darauf hin, dass es sie alle Kraft kostete, sich nicht sofort selbst zu bestrafen.

"Herr, Eure menschliche Sklavin liegt draußen unter dem Waschkübel. Wir brauchen den jetzt aber ... dürfen wir ihn holen?"

Entsetzt fuhr er in die Höhe - auf die Idee, dass Granger außerhalb des Hauses sein könnte, war er überhaupt nicht gekommen. Ohne auf den Elf zu achten, stürmte er durch die Küche und riss die hölzerne Pforte auf. Rechter Hand entdeckte er den umgekippten Waschkübel. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes ließ er das Holzgefäß hochschweben und setzte es an der Wand ab. Was er darunter fand, jagte ihm einen Schauer der Angst über den Rücken.

Hermine Granger lag eingerollt am Boden, die Augen geschlossen, komplett regungslos. Ihre Hände und Füße hatten eine ungesunde Farbe angenommen. Rasch beugte er sich herab und strich die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht, doch noch immer konnte er keine Reaktion provozieren. Ihr Körper fühlte sich schrecklich kalt an, kein Heben der Brust deutete auf Atmung hin. Hilflos zog er den leblosen Körper in seine Arme.  _Wenn mir nochmal zu Ohren kommt, dass du ein Schlammblut besser behandelst als deine reinblütige Frau, komme ich nicht umhin, eine Eule an den Lord zu schicken._  klangen die Worte von Bellatrix in seinem Geiste nach.

"Ich will nur mein Eigentum retten!", murmelte Lucius vor sich hin, "Das kann mir ja wohl niemand absprechen!"

Es war eine lahme Ausrede, das war ihm selbst bewusst, doch er brachte es nicht fertig, die junge Frau einfach ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.

"Mr. Malfoy..."

Die Worte waren so leise, er hätte sie beinah nicht gehört. Schnell drehte er Hermine herum, um in ihr Gesicht schauen zu können. Ihre Lider flatterten, dann öffnete sie sie unter größter Kraftanstrengung.

"Sie sind warm ... so warm ..."

Und erneut verfiel Hermine in eine leblose Reglosigkeit. Kurz entschlossen hob Lucius sie hoch und trug sie durch die Küche, die Treppen hoch bis zu seinem Badezimmer. Energisch stieß er die Tür neben der Dusche auf und betrat den gekachelten Raum, der das große Familienbad enthielt. Ein geübter Schwenk seines Zauberstabes öffnete die Wasserhähne und ließ lauwarmes Wasser in die Wanne laufen. Vorsichtig platzierte er den immer noch bewegungslosen Körper in der Wanne, dann drehte er den Hahn auf eine etwas höhere Temperatur.

Während er beobachtete, wie ganz langsam wieder Farbe in die Füße und Hände seiner Sklavin kroch, ging Lucius Malfoy im Kopf seine Optionen durch. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Hermine hier wieder gesund zu päppeln, zu verdächtig hatte er sich bereits gemacht. Doch wo sollte er sie hinbringen? Wem konnte er genug vertrauen, dass er sich richtig um eine Schlammblut-Sklavin kümmern würde?

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Möglicherweise gab es doch einen Menschen, der in diesem speziellen Fall helfen konnte.  _Er hätte sicher Interesse daran, dass mein Eigentum nicht beschädigt wird. Und er hasst Bella. Vielleicht ... mit den richtigen Argumenten ..._

* * *

 

"Mein Herr ist im Moment nicht da, Mr. Malfoy, ich muss Euch leider enttäuschen."

Grimmig schaute Lucius die junge Frau vor sich an. So viel zu seinem Plan. Wo trieb der Kerl sich rum? Wieso musste er ausgerechnet jetzt verschwinden, wo er sich überwunden hatte, seine Hilfe zu erbitten?

"Kann ich Euch irgendwie behilflich sein?"

Nachdenklich blickte er sie an. Konnte er es riskieren, ungefragt seine Sklavin hier zu lassen? Hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl? _Ich bin weich geworden. Diese ganze Sache habe ich mir selbst eingebrockt ... früher wäre das nicht passiert, da saß ich am längsten Hebel, da habe ich den Leuten gedroht!_ Er rang mit sich, doch schließlich gab er nach. Wer wusste, ob der Hausherr überhaupt in den nächsten Tagen wieder auftauchen würde? Vielleicht reichten ein paar Tage, um Hermine gesund zu pflegen, und sie war weg, ehe irgendjemand etwas mitbekam.

"Ja, kannst du. Ich bringe gleich eine kranke, junge Frau hier vorbei, die Pflege braucht. Ich selbst bin dazu außerstande. Es sollte ausreichen, wenn sie drei Tage hier bleibt. Ich bin mir sicher, dein Herr hat nichts dagegen, und wenn, schick ihn einfach direkt zu mir."

"Eine junge Frau ... EURE Sklavin?", kam die entsetzte Antwort. Er nickte nur wortlos und verschwand dann durch den Kamin. Minuten später erschien er erneut mit seiner Sklavin in den Armen und legte sie sachte auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Mit einem weiteren Nicken verabschiedete er sich endgültig und flohte zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer.

"Hermine!", flüsterte Ginny Weasley verzweifelt, "Was haben die Schweine nur mit dir gemacht?"

 


	21. Von Jungfrauen und Ungeheuern

 

Wie angewurzelt starrte Severus Snape auf die reglose Gestalt, die in der Dunkelheit auf seinem Sofa lag. Er konnte nicht begreifen, welcher böse Streich des Schicksals Hermine Granger in seine Wohnung gebracht hatte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der schlafenden Frau. Aus der Nähe betrachtet konnte er sehen, dass sie aschfahl im Gesicht war und ihr Atem schnell und flach kam. Schweiß bedeckte ihren Körper, aber die Hand, die unter der Decke hervorschaute, fühlte sich eiskalt an.

So leise wie möglich ließ er sich neben ihr auf dem Boden nieder, um sie weiter zu untersuchen. Schnell stellte er fest, dass die junge Frau völlig unterkühlt war und gleichzeitig von einem bösen Fieber heimgesucht wurde. Was hatte sie in diesen Zustand versetzt? Und warum war sie in seiner Wohnung? Ginevra konnte er nicht fragen, denn sie war wie jede Nacht in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt und er hatte keine Lust, jetzt etwas daran zu ändern.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung entfachte Snape ein Feuer im Kamin, das Licht und Wärme spendete. Dann verschwand er in seinem Brau-Zimmer, um seine Vorräte auf nützliche Tränke zu untersuchen.

* * *

 

Kopfschmerzen plagten Hermine, als sie das erste Mal nach langer Zeit ihre Augen öffnete. Unfähig, sich aufzurichten, schaute sie um sich – und erstarrte. Auf einem Sessel ihr gegenüber saß Severus Snape und blickte sie direkt an. Es war dunkel in dem Zimmer, was auf Nacht hindeutete, nur die letzten flackernden Flammen eines Kaminfeuers erhellten den Raum.

„Du bist wach.“ bemerkte der schwarzgewandte Mann ruhig.

„Warum bin ich hier? Haben Sie … habt Ihr …“, stammelte Hermine, unfähig das auszuformulieren, was sie wissen wollte. Der Ausdruck im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers verfinsterte sich, als sie erahnte, was ihre Frage war.

„Ich mag zwar ein gewalttätiger Bastard sein, Miss Granger“, erwiderte er grimmig, „aber selbst ich empfinde keine Freude daran, mich am leblosen Körper einer Frau zu ergötzen.“

Überrascht registrierte Hermine, dass Snape vom Du direkt wieder in das Sie übergegangen war, welches schon vor Wochen bei ihr für Verwirrung gesorgt hatte. Erneut versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, doch ihre Glieder wollten ihr nicht gehorchen.

„Ich würde Ihnen davon abraten, sich jetzt zu viel zu bewegen. Sie haben sich eine schwere Unterkühlung zugezogen, und die Tränke, die ich Ihnen verabreicht habe, werden noch eine Weile brauchen, ehe sie wirken. Ruhen Sie sich aus.“

„Ausruhen?“, fragte sie empört, „Denken Sie wirklich, ich kann mich in Ihrer Gegenwart entspannen?“

„Achja, da war ja was …“, kommentierte Snape trocken, ehe er sich erhob und langsam den Raum Richtung Tür durchschritt.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?“, unterbrach ihn sogleich die verängstigte Stimme von Hermine. Stirnrunzelnd blieb er stehen und drehte sich um.

„Meine Gegenwart ist Ihnen offensichtlich unangenehm. Ich dachte daher, Sie zögen es vor, wenn ich mich entferne.“

„Einen Teufel werden Sie tun!“, fuhr Hermine ihn an, „Lieber ertrage ich Ihren Anblick als dass ich nicht weiß, wo Sie sich rumtreiben. Ehe ich mich nicht selbst bewegen kann, will ich wissen, wo Sie sich aufhalten!“

Amüsiert hob Snape eine Augenbraue: „Süß, kleine Gryffindor. Und was, meinen Sie, gibt Ihnen die Macht, über mich zu befehlen?“

Mit raschen Schritten trat er wieder an das Sofa heran und beugte sich zu ihr herab, eine Hand auf der Armlehne, eine auf der Rückenlehne gestützt: „Denken Sie ernsthaft, irgendetwas von dem, was Sie sagen, bewirkt eine Handlung von mir, wenn ich das nicht selbst will?“

Verängstigt starrte Hermine ihn an. Die Art, wie er über ihr aufragte, auf sie niederschaute, sie zwischen seinen Armen gefangen hatte, erinnerten sie nur zu gut an die Nacht, in der er sein gekauftes Gut eingefordert hatte. Sie hatte ihn seitdem nur am Frühstückstisch am Morgen danach gesehen, die folgenden Tage war er wie vom Erdboden verschwunden und für Hermine hatte es nur noch sie und Lucius Malfoy gegeben.

Erst der gestrige Tag hatte ihr wieder in Erinnerung gerufen, wie bösartig die Menschen um sie herum tatsächlich waren und dass Lucius Malfoy im Vergleich zu diesen ein Ausbund an Freundlichkeit war. _Apropos gestern…_

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?“

Überrascht blinzelte Snape – mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet, zumindest nicht jetzt, in dieser Situation. Er ließ von den Lehnen ab und setzte sich auf den schmalen Rand, den Hermines Körper von dem Sofa übrig ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann Sie das Bewusstsein verloren haben und wann Sie hier aufgetaucht sind. Gefunden habe ich Sie vor bald 24 Stunden, regungslos und alleine auf diesem Sofa liegend.“

„So lange?“, fragte sie schockiert. Sie konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie sie den Kübel umgekippt und sich darunter zusammen gerollt hatte. Danach nur noch Schwärze … oder fast. Dunkel stiegen Bilder in ihr auf, wie Lucius Malfoy sie in seine Arme zog, wie sie seinen Namen murmelte und er sie darauf fester an sich drückte. Hatte er sie sofort zu Snape gebracht?

„Was soll ich nun tun, Miss Granger?“, riss Snape sie aus ihren Gedanken. Plötzlich wurde sie sich seiner Nähe sehr bewusst, spürte seinen Schenkel neben ihrer Hüfte und registrierte sogar die leichte Wärme, die er auch durch die Decke hindurch ausstrahlte.

„Setzen Sie sich zurück in Ihren Sessel und bleiben Sie da!“, fauchte sie. Snape zog diesmal beide Augenbrauen hoch, doch zu Hermines Verwunderung leistete er ihrem Befehl Folge. Stille breitete sich in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer aus, nur unterbrochen von dem Knacken der Holzblöcke im Kamin. Das Feuer hatte überraschend neue Kraft gewonnen und spendete nun Wärme, die Hermine nur zu gerne aufsog.

Minuten verstrichen, in denen keiner von beiden ein Wort sagte. Hermine fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl, so vollkommen hilflos an das Sofa gefesselt, liegend und kraftlos, keine zwei Meter von dem Mann entfernt, der sie vor nicht einmal einer Woche brutal vergewaltigt hatte. Sie verstand nicht, wieso er ihren Bitten gehorchte, doch der Mann, der jetzt vor ihr saß, erinnerte sie viel mehr an ihren ehemaligen Tränkelehrer als der rücksichtlose, lüsterne Todessern, der sich ihres Körpers bemächtigt hatte. Sie spürte, wie die Müdigkeit ihr in die Glieder kroch, doch die Vorstellung, im selben Raum wie dieser Mann zu schlafen, behagte ihr nicht.

„Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?“, fragte sie daher, um sich abzulenken.

„In ihrem Zimmer. Sie wird nicht vor sieben Uhr morgens erscheinen, und bis dahin sind noch etwa zwei Stunden.“

„Weiß sie, dass ich hier bin?“

„Selbstverständlich. Ich nehme an, sie war es, die sich um Sie gekümmert hat, nachdem Lucius Sie hier abgeladen hat. Und sie hat sich im Verlauf des letzten Tages rührend um sie gekümmert.“ erwiderte Snape, wobei das Wort rührend aus seinem Mund eher abfällig klang.

„Warum ist sie nicht hier?“

„Immer noch die kleine, wissbegierige Gryffindor von früher, was?“, kommentierte der Mann verächtlich, doch Hermine meinte, so etwas wie ein Schmunzeln um seine Mundwinkel spielen zu sehen, ehe er fort fuhr: „Ich habe es so eingerichtet, dass Miss Weasley jeden Abend um zehn Uhr in ihr Zimmer gehen muss und es nicht vor sieben Uhr in der Früh wieder verlassen kann. Man weiß nie, wann eine in die Enge getriebene Löwin einen hinterrücks anfällt, ich möchte keine Eventualitäten in Kauf nehmen.“

„Sie haben sie eingesperrt?“, keuchte Hermine empört.

„Ja, zu meiner Sicherheit. Darüber hinaus kann in diesem Zeitraum niemand außer mir die Tür öffnen, so dass sie nachts auch dann geschützt ist, wenn ich außer Haus bin.“

„Geschützt, sagen Sie …“, setzte sie an, doch der zornige Blick verhinderte, dass sie den zynischen Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag, aussprach. Wann immer sie auch nur andeutete, dass er etwas Böses oder Unmoralisches tun könnte, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck hart und abweisend. Sie hätte erwartet, dass er stolz auf seine Untaten war, immerhin hatten sie ihm einen hohen Rang unter den Todessern eingebracht.

„Wenn es Sie beruhigt, Miss Granger“, begann Snape, „ich habe Ihre Freundin nicht angerührt.“

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben entfuhr Hermine: „Ja, sicher.“

„Sie können Miss Weasley selbst fragen!“, erwiderte er hitzig, „Sie ist gerade erst 17 geworden!“

„17 oder 18, was spielt das für eine Rolle?“, schleuderte Hermine ihm entgegen, nun wieder mit den Tränen kämpfend. Wut und Verzweiflung kämpften in ihr, doch es war schließlich die Wut, die die Oberhand gewann: „Wenn Sie bei mir schon nicht zimperlich waren, obwohl ich einem anderen gehöre, wieso sollten Sie dann bei anderen Frauen zurückschrecken? Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort!“

„Es war nicht meine verdammte Idee, deine Jungfräulichkeit zu verkaufen!“, gab Snape erbost zurück.

„Sie hätten mich ja nicht kaufen müssen! Niemand hat Sie dazu gezwungen!“

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, Fenrir Greyback hätte an dem Abend die Galleonen dabei gehabt?“

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermine Snape an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte: „Wollen Sie Ihre Schandtat jetzt auch noch als Heldenmut darstellen? Als Rettung der edlen Jungfer aus den Klauen eines Ungeheuers? Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich! Niemand hat etwas anderes von Ihnen erwartet, als ein mordender, gewaltbereiter Todesser zu sein, der Spaß an einer Vergewaltigung empfindet.“

Hart schluckte Snape, ehe er leise erwiderte: „Miss Weasley zeigte sich überrascht ob der Erkenntnis, dass ich ein Vergewaltiger bin. Sie hat die letzten Wochen bei mir gelebt und sie hat es mir nicht zugetraut.“

„Ginny … weiß es?“, fragte Hermine. Ihre Wut verrauchte augenblicklich und verwandelte sich in eine Mischung aus Scham und Mitgefühl. Ebenfalls leiser fragte sie: „Warum?“

„Als Muggelgeborene warst du doch sicher früher in der Kirche … da heißt es, die Beichte könne einem dabei helfen, Vergebung für seine Sünden zu finden“, erklärte er emotionslos, „vielleicht habe ich einfach nur mein Gewissen erleichtern wollen …“

Nun war es an Hermine zu schlucken. Der Mann vor ihr hatte so gar nichts mehr gemein mit dem stolzen, eingebildeten, brutalen Todesser, den sie vor knapp einer Woche erstmals am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte. Snape wirkte erschlagen, als würde er wirklich bereuen, was geschehen war. Und er hatte sie nicht Schlammblut genannt. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er es nicht hatte tun wollen, dann hätte er es nicht tun müssen. Niemand hatte ihn gezwungen, die 300 Galleonen zu investieren. Niemand hatte ihn gezwungen, nachts in ihr Bett zu schleichen und sie hart und rücksichtslos zu nehmen. Nur zu genau erinnerte sie sich, wie er mitten drin inne gehalten hatte, wie er sie angesehen hatte, ihren Namen gestöhnt und sie brutal geküsst hatte. Er war geil auf sie gewesen, er hatte tatsächlich ihren Körper besitzen wollen.

Egal, was er jetzt sagte, er würde ihr niemals weiß machen können, dass er nicht mit ihr hatte schlafen wollen.

* * *

 

Eiligen Schrittes lief Ginny die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinab. Die Wohnung von Snape war als Maisonette angelegt, entsprechend bot sie mehr Platz, als die kleine Grundfläche zunächst vermuten ließ. Und sie war hellhörig. In den frühen Morgenstunden, als es draußen noch dunkel gewesen war, hatten laute Stimmen sie geweckt. Sie hatte nicht verstanden, was gesagt wurde, doch es waren unmissverständlich Hermine und Snape, die miteinander stritten. Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte Ginny über ihr Gefängnis geflucht. Entsprechend beeilte sie sich nun, in das Wohnzimmer zu kommen und die erwachte Hermine zu begrüßen.

„Hermine!“, rief sie aus, kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatte.

„Ginny!“

Mit einem glücklichen Lachen fiel das rothaarige Mädchen ihrer Freundin in die Arme. Es war Wochen her, dass sie sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, und alle Nachrichten, die sie seitdem gehört hatte, waren höchst unerfreulich gewesen. Umso fröhlicher war sie nun, da Hermine offenkundig auf dem Weg der Besserung war.

„Ich freu mich so, dich zu sehen!“, sagte sie überschwänglich. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Snape, der unberührt daneben saß und die Szene beobachtete. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie sich mit dem Frühstück beeilen musste: „Warte bitte kurz hier, ich muss erst Frühstück machen. Oh ich freue mich, dich wach zu sehen!“

„Lassen Sie nur, Miss Weasley“, kam es da von Snape, „ich mache das heute selbst. Reden Sie nur in Ruhe mit Miss Granger. Es wird Ihnen beiden gut tun!“

Überrascht schauten beide Frauen ihn an, doch Ginny zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern – es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Snape versuchte, sich mit einem guten Frühstück in ihr Herz zu schleichen. Und so wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu, entschlossen, alle bösen Schatten aus deren Gemüt zu vertreiben und ihr in der kurzen Zeit, die ihnen zu zweit blieb, so viel Hoffnung und Zuversicht wie möglich mit auf den Weg zu geben.


	22. Der Halbblutprinz

Hermine beobachtete, wie Snape in Richtung Küche verschwand, dann wandte sie sich mit leiser Stimme an ihre Freundin: „Ginny … sei bitte ehrlich mit mir … hat Snape dich je … angefasst?“

Ein mitfühlendes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens, als sie erwiderte: „Nein, nie. Er war zu mir immer unfassbar höflich, beinah freundlich. Um ehrlich zu sein …“, sie stockte kurz und sah Hermine ernst in die Augen, ehe sie fortfuhr, „um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich zwischendurch den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er ein guter Mensch ist. Dass er vielleicht Motive für sein Todesser-Dasein hat, die wir nicht verstehen … oder dass es zumindest möglich sein würde, ihn … umzudrehen. Aber …“

Hermine nickte verstehend. Auch ihr Gesicht war von Mitgefühl für ihre Freundin gekennzeichnet. Schweigend griff sie nach Ginnys Hand und hielt sie fest umklammert. Obwohl die Rothaarige sich geschworen hatte, Hermine Mut zu machen, löste diese kleine Geste Tränen in ihr aus. Ebenfalls ohne ein Wort zu sagen legte sie ihre andere Hand auf Hermines und schaute sie einfach nur an, während leise Tränen ihre Wangen runterrollten. Stumm saßen beide da, sahen sich in die Augen und zogen Kraft daraus, dass sie nach so vielen Wochen zumindest für kurze Zeit wieder vereint waren. Ein Klirren aus der Küche ließ Ginny schließlich aufhorchen.

„Hermine“, setzte sie so leise wie möglich an, „ich habe die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben. Nach allem, was wir wissen, gibt es nur noch ein Horcrux – Nagini. Alle anderen habt ihr doch zerstört, oder?“

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, um sich aus ihrer traurigen Starre zu lösen und ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, ehe sie antwortete: „Ja. Wenn Dumbledore Recht hatte, dann gab es nur die sechs Horcruxe, die inzwischen zerstört sind, und Nagini. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er sich in diesem Punkt nicht geirrt hat … wie er es bei Snape getan hat …“

Ginny nickte langsam: „Wir können nicht anders, als davon ausgehen. Voldemort ist verwundbar wie nie. Meinst du, er wird versuchen, ein weiteres Horcrux zu kreieren?“

„Unwahrscheinlich. Dumbledore hat wohl zu Harry gesagt, dass es schon erstaunlich ist, dass er überhaupt sieben erschaffen konnte. Du spaltest deine Seele, Ginny, um ein Horcrux zu erschaffen. Voldemorts Seele ist bereits jetzt so kaputt, dass ein weiterer Versuch ihn töten könnte. Dessen ist er sich nur zu bewusst.“

Wieder nickte Ginny: „Und aus seiner Sicht gibt es derzeit keinen Anlass, um sein Leben zu fürchten. Er hat schließlich gewonnen. Und Harry … ist tot.“

Überrascht sog Hermine die Luft ein – sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ginny von sich aus über Harry sprechen würde. Sie selbst hatte das Thema nicht anschneiden wollen, zu sehr litt sie unter dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes. Doch Ginny schien stärker zu sein als sie.

„Schau mich nicht so an, Hermine“, sagte Ginny auf die Reaktion ihrer Freundin, „ich bin einfach zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich mich mit der Gegenwart arrangieren muss. Harry hätte weiter gekämpft, wenn er überlebt hätte, das hat er allen bewiesen, als er nach Dumbledores Tod unbeirrt loszog, um die Horcruxe zu suchen. Ich will mir ein Beispiel daran nehmen.“

Hermine bewunderte ihre junge Freundin über alle Maßen. Sie war nicht mit Ron zusammen, aber sie wusste, dass sie beide Liebe füreinander empfanden. Und obwohl Ron nicht tot war, schmerzte sie die Trennung von ihm ebenso sehr wie die von Harry. Zu oft in den letzten Wochen hatten schwarze Gedanken von ihr Besitz ergriffen und sie in einem Strudel runtergezogen, sie sogar unter der Dusche vor den Augen von Malfoy das Bewusstsein verlieren lassen. Und hier war Ginny, die nicht aufgab, die hoffte und über die Zukunft nachdachte. Ehe sie jedoch etwas dazu sagen konnte, kehrte Snape mit einem Tablett aus der Küche zurück.

Es roch nach frischem Kaffee, Brötchen und Erdbeermarmelade. Misstrauisch beobachtete Hermine, wie Snape alles vom Tablett auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte und dann auf einem der beiden Sessel vor dem Feuer Platz nahm. Ginny stand auf und setzte sich mit für Hermine unglaublicher Selbstverständlichkeit in anderen den Sessel. Noch immer glaubte Hermine nicht daran, dass dieses Frühstück für sie oder Ginny bestimmt war, doch als diese anfing, Milch und Kaffee in drei Tassen zu füllen und eine davon vor ihr abzustellen, konnte sie nicht mehr leugnen, war gerade geschah: Severus Snape ließ seine Sklavin und sie selbst dasselbe Frühstück zu sich nehmen wie er.

„Schauen Sie mich nicht so an, Miss Granger!“, kommentierte Snape ihr ungläubiges Starren, „Miss Weasley nimmt immer ihre Speisen mit mir ein und ich wüsste nicht, warum sie oder ich uns den Aufwand machen sollten, zwei unterschiedliche Gerichte zu kochen.“

Wie zur Bestätigung nickte Ginny und sagte ermutigend: „Greif nur zu, Hermine. So, wie ich das sehe, kannst du jeden ordentlichen Bissen vertragen.“

Vorsichtig richtete Hermine sich in sitzende Position auf und sortierte die Decke auf ihrem Schoß. Mit noch zittriger Hand griff sie nach einem Messer, um sich ein Brötchen aufzuschneiden, doch ihre Arme schienen noch zu schwach zu sein. Mit einem Klirren landete das Messer auf ihrem Teller, ehe es auf den mit Teppich belegten Boden fiel. Ehe Hermine sich danach bücken konnte, hatte Snape es aufgehoben und ihr auch das Brötchen abgenommen. Schweigend schnitt er es auf, schmierte Butter und Marmelade drauf und legte dann beide Hälften zurück auf ihren Teller.

Verwirrt schaute Hermine erneut ihre Freundin an, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf, so dass ihr Blick zurück zu Snape wanderte. Aber auch er schien nichts zu sagen zu haben, denn er war hinter dem Tagespropheten verschwunden und das einzige Geräusch, das man von ihm hörte, war das leise Schlucken seines Kaffees. Schultern zuckend nahm sie sich ihr Brötchen, biss hinein – und hätte sich beinah verschluckt. Das reiche Aroma der Marmelade, der Geschmack der Butter, das weiche Brötchen mit der knusprigen Kruste, all das überforderte ihre Sinne beinah, nachdem sie wochenlang nur dünnen Tee, altes Brot, Käse und Milch zu sich genommen hatte. Langsamer nahm sie einen zweiten Bissen und ließ den Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge Gestalt annehmen, ehe sie alles herunter schluckte. Mit beiden Händen griff sie anschließend nach der Tasse, die vor ihr stand, und trank einen kleinen Schluck des dampfenden Kaffees. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und genoss den herben Geschmack des Kaffees, in den sich die leichte Süße der Milch mischte.

Lächelnd betrachtete Ginny ihre Freundin. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie im Haushalt der Malfoys schlecht behandelt wurde, umso verständlicher war ihre Freude über etwas so simples wie ein normales Frühstück. Sie schielte über ihre eigene Kaffeetasse zu Snape hinüber, der kurz die Zeitung hatte sinken lassen. Obwohl sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nach all den Wochen noch immer nicht deuten konnte, meinte sie, etwas wie Bedauern entdecken zu können, während seine Augen auf Hermine ruhten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was genau Snape wohl bedauern mochte, aber sie teilte das Gefühl. Sie bedauerte, dass Hermine nur wenige Tage hier bleiben konnte, nur wenige Tage den Schikanen der Malfoys entfliehen konnte. Gedankenverloren schluckte sie den letzten Rest ihres Brötchens hinunter, trank ihre Tasse aus und stand auf.

„Für heute steht Badezimmer Putzen und Staub Wischen im Obergeschoss auf dem Plan, Sir. Soll ich gleich damit beginnen …?“, fragte sie an Snape gewandt in der Hoffnung, dass er wie bei der Zubereitung des Frühstücks Rücksicht nahm und sie von ihren Pflichten entband, damit sie noch ein wenig länger mit Hermine reden konnte. Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung nickte der Hausherr lediglich und so blieb Ginny nichts anderes übrig, als die Putzutensilien aus dem Besenschrank im Flur zu holen und mit einem letzten Blick auf die zwei Gestalten vor dem Feuer die Treppe hinauf zu gehen.

Hermine hatte den Abgang verfolgt und nun, da sie erneut alleine mit Snape war, kroch die alte Anspannung wieder in ihre Glieder. Sie wagte es nicht, den Todesser aus den Augen zu lassen, doch gleichzeitig war ihr sein Anblick so unangenehm, dass sie sich am liebsten abgewandt hätte. Um ihn nicht ununterbrochen anzustarren, ließ sie ihren Blick über das Kaminsims wandern, immer darauf bedacht, zumindest aus den Augenwinkeln noch auf Snape Acht geben zu können. Sie war kaum überrascht davon, dass das kleine Wohnzimmer so voller Bücher stand, dass selbst auf dem Kamin ein Bord vollgestopft mit ihnen war. Was sie jedoch überraschte, war die Art der Literatur: Alte, klassische Muggelliteratur. Dracula, Frankenstein, der große Gatsby und noch viele andere Titel, die Hermine entweder selbst gelesen oder zumindest ob ihrer Berühmtheit bereits von ihnen gehört hatte.

„Ja, Miss Granger, ich lese auch Muggelliteratur.“

Die dunkle Stimme erschreckte Hermine. Sie hatte weder bemerkt, dass Snape ihr offensichtlich ungläubiges Starren wahrgenommen hatte, noch dass er sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben und hinter das Sofa, auf dem sie saß, getreten war. Unruhig rückte sie mit ihrer Decke in eine Ecke des Sofas, um einen besseren Blick auf ihn zu haben.

„Haben Sie die alle gelesen?“

Snape nickte lediglich, dann kam er vor und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa. Wenn möglich, versank Hermine noch tiefer in der Ecke und zog ihre Knie noch enger an ihren Körper. Er kam ihr schon wieder so unangenehm nah und auch das einsetzende Tageslicht konnte seine Gesichtszüge nicht erhellen. Als Reaktion auf ihren Rückzug hob Snape lediglich eine Augenbraue, doch die zynische Bemerkung, die Hermine erwartet hatte, blieb aus.

„Warum lesen Sie Muggelliteratur? Ist das nicht unter Ihrer Würde?“, rutschte es Hermine raus, ehe sie sich aufhalten konnte. Erneut bliebt eine boshafte Antwort aus, stattdessen drehte sich Snape nun vollends ihr zu und schaute sie direkt an: „Hat Potter Ihnen das nie erzählt?“

„Was erzählt?“

„Das Zaubertränke-Buch. Der Halbblutprinz. Erinnern Sie sich nicht an Ihr sechstes Schuljahr, als Potter plötzlich zum Überflieger wurde?“, erwiderte Snape, „Der Halbblutprinz, das bin ich.“

„Achso“, meinte Hermine, „ja, doch, das wussten wir. Aber was hat das mit den Büchern hier zu tun?“

Snape wirkte leicht genervt: „Die Betonung liegt auf Halbblut, Miss Granger. Ich bin ein Halbblut. Mein Muggelvater hat immer darauf bestanden, dass ich seine Literatur lese.“

Mit großen Augen starrte Hermine ihn an. Sicher, sie hatte von dem Halbblutprinzen gewusst und sie hatte auch daraus geschlussfolgert, dass Snape ein Halbblut sein müsste – dennoch traf sie diese Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Nicht nur, dass dieser Mann ein Todesser war, nein, er hegte nicht einmal Mitleid für jene, die wie er selbst nicht reinen Bluts waren. Er gehörte selbst zu der Gruppe der Schlammblüter und stellte sich trotzdem gegen diese.

„Nicht alles ist immer so, wie es scheint“, war die schlichte Antwort auf die Frage, die in Hermines Gesicht gestanden haben musste. Warum ließ Voldemort jemanden wie ihn nah an sich heran? Wieso hatte jemand wie er sich überhaupt mit dem Dunklen Lord verbündet? Erneut breitete sich Stille im Raum aus. Hermine konnte nicht anders als zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Snape mit allen Mitteln ihr Vertrauen gewinnen wollte. Nur warum? Was hatte er davon, wenn eine Sklavin, die nicht einmal seine eigene war, ihm vertraute? Wie damals am Abend, als Fenrir Greyback sie beinah angefallen hätte, kam sie nicht umhin, alles widersprüchlich zu finden. Wollte er sie als Spion gegen Lucius Malfoy einsetzen? Und wenn ja, bedeutete das, dass Malfoy etwas im Schilde führte, was dem Dunklen Lord nicht gefiel? Aber das war absurd, niemand war Voldemort so treu ergeben wie der alte Malfoy. Wollte er also ernsthaft ihr Vertrauen haben und ihr ernsthaft weißmachen, er sei einer der Guten? Ihm musste doch klar sein, dass das nach allem, was passiert war, unmöglich sein würde.

Zweifel stiegen in Hermine auf. Er behandelte sie sehr freundlich und offenbar war er auch Ginny gegenüber bisher ein Gentleman gewesen. Was plante dieser Mann?

„Sie sollten sich nicht so viele Gedanken darum machen, welche bösen Pläne ich schmiede“, riss Snapes kühle Stimme sie aus dem Strudel ihrer Verwirrung. Obwohl sein Gesicht dieselbe kalte Maske wie immer war, meinte Hermine zum wiederholten Male so etwas wie Ärger in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. Warum ärgerte es ihn, dass sie schlecht von ihm dachte?

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich seine Hand auf der ihren spürte und bemerkte, wie nah er ihr mit einem Mal war. Er hielt ihr Handgelenk fest umklammert, während er vorne über gebeugt intensiv in ihre Augen schaute. Mit der freien Hand fuhr er unter die Decke, in die sie sich eingewickelt hatte, und Hermine spürte, wie die warme Hand ihr über die Schenkel fuhr. Gerade wollte sie ihn angewidert anschreien, er solle sie in Ruhe lassen und es nicht wagen, sie erneut anzufassen, da spürte sie, wie er sich zurückzog. Verwundert schaute sie ihn an.

„Ich falle schon nicht über Sie her“, kam es resigniert von ihm, „ich habe lediglich die Temperatur Ihrer Füße und Ihren Puls überprüfen wollen. Beides deutet im Übrigen darauf hin, dass Sie auf dem Wege der Besserung sind. Sie werden heute noch ein Bad nehmen und die Nacht hier verbringen, damit Sie dann morgen in aller Frühe zurück zu Lucius können.“

Erleichterung durchströmte Hermine. Sie schlug sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass sie immer in Panik verfiel, sobald dieser Mann ihr näher kam, doch sie konnte es nicht ändern. Die Wunde, die er ihrer Seele zugefügt hatte, war noch zu frisch, um zu vernarben. Entsprechend konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie ihm noch eine giftige Bemerkung hinterherschleuderte, als er bereits im Gehen begriffen war.

„Sie können nicht leugnen, dass es Ihnen Spaß gemacht hat!“

Schneller als Hermine es ihm zugetraut hätte, hatte Snape sich wieder umgedreht und bedrohlich über sie gebeugt. Tief schaute er ihr in die Augen, während er mit ruhiger, samtiger Stimme erwiderte: „Warum sollte ich das leugnen? Sie sind attraktiv, jung und intelligent. Unter anderen Umständen wären Sie alles, was ich an einer Frau begehren würde. Wie es im Moment steht, sind Sie zu nicht mehr gut, als Lust in mir zu erzeugen, aber …“

Er beendete den Satz nicht. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wurde mit einem Mal sehr weich, doch seine Augen verrieten, dass er sie kaum sah. In Gedanken offensichtlich woanders beugte er sich noch ein Stück weiter zu ihr herunter und ergriff eine Haarlocke, um mit ihr zu spielen. Nur kurz währte ihre Schockstarre, dann bescherte sie Snape mit so viel Kraft wie sie aufbringen konnte eine Ohrfeige.

„Ah, immer noch so kämpferisch, Miss Granger“, sagte Snape beinah amüsiert, während er sich seine Wange rieb, „es geht Ihnen offensichtlich besser als angenommen. Ich werde Lucius nach dem Mittag fragen, ob er Sie bereits heute zurück will. Bis dahin gehen Sie hoch und lassen sich von Miss Weasley ein Bad bereiten.“

 


	23. Undankbare Dankbarkeit

Unentschlossen starrte Hermine in den weißen Schaum, der sie einhüllte. Sie brannte darauf, mit Ginny über Snape zu diskutieren, ihr Fragen zu stellen, ihr zu erzählen, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte. Sie wollte wissen, was dieser Mann im Schilde führte. Doch die wenigen Momente, welche sie mit ihr alleine sein konnte, waren zu kostbar, um dieses Thema zu diskutieren. Zu wichtig war es, dass sie ihre Zeit nutzten, um einen Plan zum Sturz von Voldemort zu entwickeln.

"Wenn man Snapes Aussagen trauen kann, dann wird Voldemort nicht vor Mitte Dezember nach England zurückkehren."

Überrascht schaute Hermine zu der auf einem Stuhl neben ihr sitzenden Ginny auf. Ihre Freundin hatte ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen und ohne Umweg das Thema eröffnet, das wirklich wichtig war. Und noch etwas verwirrte sie: "Snape weiß das? Soweit ich es im Hause Malfoy mitbekommen habe, weiß dort keiner, was genau der Dunkle Lord macht und wann er seine Rückkehr plant."

"Kein Wunder", erwiderte Ginny, "laut Snape ist Lucius Malfoy noch immer nicht wieder in den engeren Todesserkreis vorgedrungen. Dass Malfoy damals als zweiter seine Sklavin wählen durfte, lag offensichtlich nur daran, dass Snape sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte. Und offensichtlich hatte er vorgehabt, deine Jungfräulichkeit gewinnbringend zu verkaufen ... also nicht nur für Gold, sondern im Zweifelsfall auch für einen Gefallen. Er wollte dich nutzen, um in der Gunst hochrangiger Todesser zu steigen..."

Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Abend, als das Angebot unterbreitet worden war, ebenso wie sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie in einem Gespräch mit ihrem Herrn mitbekommen hatte, dass er sie verkauft hatte. Warum er ausgerechnet Snape ausgewählt hatte, erschloss sich ihr jedoch nicht - immerhin war die Beziehung der beiden Männer von jeher recht gut gewesen, Lucius Malfoy musste eigentlich nicht um dessen Gunst betteln. Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf, um sich zur Ordnung zu rufen.

"Wir haben keine Zeit, über Snape oder Malfoy zu philosophieren... weißt du noch irgendetwas, was uns nützlich sein könnte?"

"Nicht wirklich", meinte Ginny langsam, "in Hogwarts geht wohl alles seinen gewohnten Gang ... das bedeutet, vollständige Kontrolle durch die Lehrer, nur reinblütige Schüler. Wer es auch nur wagt, so genanntes gefährliches Gedankengut zu äußern, wird hart bestraft."

"Nur reinblütige Schüler? Da gibt es vermutlich kaum genug, um einen Jahrgang zu füllen."

"Snape hat die Häuser zusammengelegt, es haben jetzt also alle Schüler eines Jahrgangs gemeinsam Unterricht. Die Lehrer haben damit deutlich mehr Freizeit und entsprechend mehr Möglichkeiten, die Schüler zu kontrollieren."

"Hogwarts ist also für uns verloren...", sinnierte Hermine traurig. Sie hätte am liebsten vor Verzweiflung geweint - nichts war mehr so, wie es früher gewesen war. Es gab keine Verbündeten mehr auf dieser Welt, welche nicht selbst Sklaven waren. Ein Gedanke schoss ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf: "Wie steht es eigentlich um die Muggel? Weiß die Welt, dass es uns ... also, dass es Zauberer gibt?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, arbeitet Voldemort gerade daran, in anderen, wichtigen Ländern Allianzen zu schmieden, um eine weltweite Zaubererherrschaft zu ermöglichen. Immerhin geht in vielen anderen Ländern immer noch alles seinen gewohnten Gang..."

"Unvorstellbar. Wissen die denn nicht, was hier los ist?"

"Doch, sicher", erwiderte Ginny zynisch, "aber sie wollen sich nicht mit Voldemort anlegen. Wie drückte Snape es aus? Solange die Zauberer in anderen Ländern die Füße still halten, wird sich Voldemort nicht um sie kümmern."

"Aber er wird sich jawohl kaum mit der ganzen Welt gleichzeitig anlegen können! Wenn sich die anderen zusammenschließen würden ..."

"Unmöglich, Hermine", unterbrach die junge Frau sie, "dazu ist die ganze Lage zu unübersichtlich. Es gibt überall auf der Welt Anhänger des Reinblut-Gedankens. Niemand weiß, wie seine Bekannten wirklich dazu stehen. Erinnere dich nur an die erste Herrschaft von Voldemort - sein größter Triumph war das allumfassende Misstrauen, das alle Zauberer ergriffen hat. Niemand traute mehr seinem Nachbarn, selbst Familienmitglieder haben sich gegenseitig verraten. Und ... der Orden des Phönix ist tot."

Erneut schloss Hermine die Augen, hielt den Atem an und tauchte tief in das heiße Wasser der Badewanne ein. Für einige Momente genoss sie das Gefühl der allumfassenden Wärme, dann tauchte sie wieder auf.

„Genug mit dem Gerede über das, was schlecht aussieht und was wir nicht tun können.“ sagte sie entschieden, „Lass uns lieber nachdenken, was für Möglichkeiten wir haben.“

"Denkst du, dass alles sich ändern wird, wenn Voldemort tot ist?"

"Tja ... vielleicht nicht sofort, aber ich denke, ohne Voldemort wird es niemanden geben, der alle zusammenhalten kann."

"Also müssen wir einen Weg finden, zuerst Nagini und dann ihn selbst zu töten", fasste Hermine zusammen. Doch ehe sie fortfahren konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Snape trat ein: "Lucius ist informiert, Ich werde mit Ihnen zum Anwesen der Malfoys apparieren und zum Mittag bleiben. Miss Weasley, sorgen Sie dafür, dass Miss Granger noch eine warme Mahlzeit bekommt, ehe sie uns verlässt."

Bevor eine der beiden Frauen reagioeren konnte, hatte Snape die Tür bereits wieder geschlossen. Erneut herrschte Stille in dem kleinen Badezimmer.

"Du gehst schon heute?", flüsterte Ginny schließlich. Hermine nickte traurig: "Es gab eben einen kleinen Zwischenfall ... ich habe Snape provoziert und das scheint nun seine Reaktion zu sein."

Ohne Vorwarnung brach Ginny in Tränen aus: "Gott ... Hermine ... ich war so blind! Snape war freundlich und respektvoll zu mir ... die ganze Zeit! Es ist, als habe ich in den letzten Wochen vergessen, wer er ist ... was er getan hat! Ich habe hier gelebt, ohne Angst, ohne Vorstellung darüber, was andere erleiden könnten! Es war, als wollte ich nicht sehen, wer oder was er ist!"

Mitfühlend drückte Hermine die Hand ihrer Freundin: "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, ich verstehe dich ... man lebt in einer kleinen Welt, die nur aus dem Todesser, der einen gefangen hält, und einem selbst besteht ... da vergisst man irgendwann, was außerhalb des Hauses geschieht."

"Ich habe Angst, Hermine!", schluchzte Ginny, "Was, wenn Snape ... auch mit mir ..."

"Denk nicht daran, Ginny! Ich will nicht, dass ich dich als kleines Häufchen Elend zurücklasse!", redete Hermine beruhigend auf sie ein, "Was-wäre-wenn-Gedanken bringen uns nicht weiter, sie lähmen uns nur. Du bist stärker als ich, lass dich jetzt nicht von Sorgen erdrücken!"

* * *

Nachdenklich stieg Snape die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte genug gehört. Es war kein Wunder, dass diese beiden Frauen Angst vor ihm hatten, ebenso wie er hätte erwarten sollen, dass Ginevra Weasley ihm künftig mit Misstrauen und Scheu begegnen würde - trotzdem ärgerte ihn dieser Umstand. Es hatte seine Gründe, warum er keinen Hauselfen hielt und bisher alleine gelebt hatte. Er schätzte die Ruhe in seiner Wohnung, die Möglichkeit, ungestört seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, zu lesen, sich zu bilden. Der Umgang mit anderen Menschen oder menschenähnlichen Wesen barg immer die Gefahr in sich, dass es Missverständnisse geben würde, dass er rücksichtsvoll sein müsste, Kompromisse schließen oder sich dem Willen anderer beugen müsste. Er war schon immer schlecht gewesen in allem, was soziale Kontakte so mit sich brachten. Es war beinahe lachhaft, dass ausgerechnet der Dunkle Lord ihn nun dazu brachte, sich dauerhaft mit einem anderen Menschen auseinanderzusetzen, zu versuchen, dessen Gefühle zu verstehen und rücksichtsvoll zu sein. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er sich keine Sklavin ausgesucht. Aber er wusste, dass das keine Option gewesen wäre.

Mit starrer Miene betrat er sein Wohnzimmer und schaute seine immense Bücherwand an. Es hatte zwei Gründe gegeben, warum er sich für die junge Weasley entschieden hatte - einer war, dass er sie als sehr unkomplizierte Frau eingestuft hatte, die ihm am wenigsten von allen zur Last fallen würde. Rückblickend fragte er sich, ob nicht Hermine Granger die bessere Wahl gewesen wäre. Doch er kannte die Antwort darauf selbst: Sie wäre in jeder Hinsicht noch schlimmer gewesen. Ihre Intelligenz und Wissbegierde waren schon zu Zeiten, als er noch ihr Lehrer gewesen war, manchmal unerträglich gewesen, und die Tatsache, dass sie neben Klugheit auch noch ein unfassbar hohes Maß ein Einfühlsamkeit mitbrachte, erinnerten ihn nur zu sehr an eine andere Frau, die er einst geliebt hatte.

Langsam ließ er sich in den Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer sinken. Er war der treueste Anhänger Voldemorts, den die Welt je gesehen hatte - warum waren es immer ausgerechnet Schlammblüter, die sein Interesse weckten? Sicher, er war selbst auch kein reinblütiger Zauberer, doch solange sich der Dunkle Lord nicht daran störte, würde diese Tatsache sicher nicht publik. Über seine Zuneigung zu Lily Evans hatte Voldemort nur gelacht, eine Geschmacksverirrung, basierend auf Kindheitserinnerungen und ihrem manipulativen Wesen. Eine zweite solche "Geschmacksverirrung" würde er sicherlich nicht so leicht abtun, Treue hin oder her.

Dennoch konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass er wissen wollte, was im Hause Malfoy vor sich ging. Wieso brachte Lucius seine Sklavin zu ihm, damit sie gesund wurde? Wieso kümmerte er sich nicht selbst darum? Und warum war sie überhaupt erst in diesen Zustand lebensbedrohlicher Unterkühlung geraten? Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er die Erregung seines Kollegen deutlich gespürt hatte, als dieser Greyback und Granger beobachtet hatte. War etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen, das Lucius danach bereute? Hatte er sie loswerden wollen? Aber warum sollte er sie dann nachträglich doch retten? Wie schon öfter hatte er das deutliche Gefühl, dass hinter den alten Wänden des malfoy'schen Anwesen irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Leise Schritte von der Treppe her sagten ihm, dass Ginny sich auf dem Weg in die Küche befand. Offensichtlich hatte sie noch länger mit Hermine gesprochen - ihre Zuversicht, den Dunklen Lord eigenhändig stürzen zu können, war bewundernswert, aber töricht. Snape wusste zu gut, dass es jetzt keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, um etwas an dem endgültigen Sieg zu ändern - es sei denn, es schlössen sich plötzlich mehrere Todesser zusammen, doch das war unwahrscheinlich. Junge Sklavinnen, noch dazu ohne Zauberstab, würden seinem Herrn sicherlich nicht gefährlich werden können.

Ein weiteres Paar Schritte war auf der Treppe zu hören und kurz darauf setzte sich Hermine Granger neben ihn. Interessiert nahm Snape zur Kenntnis, dass sie kerzengerade auf dem Sessel am Feuer saß und stur in die Flammen starrte. Daran änderte sich auch nichts, als sie leise anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Es kann nicht wiedergutmachen, was Sie zuvor getan haben und ich werde es Ihnen nie verzeihen. Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr leben würde, wenn Sie sich nicht bereit erklärt hätten, mir zu helfen. Ich kenne die Gründe nicht, ich befürchte sogar, sie sind nicht so nobel, wie die Handlung selbst, aber ich erkenne trotzdem an, dass Sie mir geholfen haben. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, irgendwie in Ihrer Schuld zu stehen oder meine Dankbarkeit nicht zum Ausdruck gebracht zu haben, deswegen sage ich Ihnen das hier jetzt. Danke.“

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie hatte sich, nachdem Ginny das Bad verlassen hatte, diese Worte sorgfältig überlegt. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie Snape danken musste – nicht nur, weil es die Situation vielleicht erforderte, sondern auch, weil sie selbst nicht damit hätte leben können, ihren Dank nicht ausgesprochen zu haben. Ihre abgrundtiefe Abneigung gegen ihn vertrug sich nicht mit dem Gefühl, ihm etwas zuschulden oder ihm dankbar sein zu müssen, und so hatte sie entschieden, ihren Dank direkt auszusprechen und die Sache so aus der Welt zu schaffen. Nach diesen Worten würde sie wieder mit ruhigem Gewissen dem Gefühl der Abneigung nachhängen können.

Scheu blickte sie nun doch zu dem Mann neben ihr auf, der noch immer keine Antwort gegeben hatte, und war schockiert über den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Es schien, als habe sie ihm eine Maske heruntergerissen, denn sie konnte deutlich seine Emotionen lesen – Überraschung, Unglaube, Wut und … Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie da sah, es schien beinah, als läge so etwas wie Wärme in seinen Augen. Schnell jedoch glätteten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und seine Stimme klang abweisend, als er sprach.

„Sie müssen mir nicht danken, Miss Granger, vor allem nicht auf diese … undankbare Art und Weise.“

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Sie hatte sich überwunden und diesem Mann ihre Dankbarkeit ausgedrückt, und statt dass er anerkannte, wie schwer ihr das gefallen sein musste, begegnete er ihr mit Kälte und Spott? Wütend erwiderte sie: „Ich bin dankbar! Wäre ich es nicht, hätte ich es nicht gesagt! Aber Sie können wohl kaum von mir erwarten, dass ich … dass ich deswegen weniger Hass auf Sie verspüre!“

Erneut schien es Hermine, dass sie mit ihren Worten einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen hatte, denn wieder konnte sie für einen kurzen Moment den Hauch von Wut über sein Gesicht huschen sehen.

„Sie müssen mir nicht mehrfach am Tag sagen, wie sehr Sie mich hassen und verachten. Wenn Sie nicht mehr als das zu sagen haben, halten Sie am besten den Mund!“, fuhr er sie an, und ehe sie zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, bedeutete er ihr mit einer harten Handgeste, dass er seinen Befehl sehr ernst meinte. Vor Wut kochend starrte Hermine wieder in die Flammen. So sehr sie auch die Gegenwart von Ginny genoss und die Tatsache, dass sie hier anständiges, warmes Essen bekam – sie vermisste die rücksichtsvolle Art von Lucius Malfoy, seine starken Arme, die ihr Trost spendeten.

Abrupt richtete sie sich wieder kerzengerade auf. Sie vermisste ihren Sklavenhalter?


	24. Du lebst also noch

 

"So, du lebst also noch."

Das kalte Starren von Narzissa Malfoy ließ Hermine augenblicklich in sich zusammenschrumpfen. Sie hätte erwartet, dass der Herr des Hauses sie und Snape an der Eingangstür empfangen würde, stattdessen stand nun seine Frau vor ihnen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht glücklich war über die Rückkehr der Sklavin und Hermine war sich in diesem Moment sicher, dass sie und nicht Lucius Malfoy selbst hinter der Aussperrung gesteckt hatte. Wenn sie recht darüber nachdachte, hatte sie an jenem Tag den älteren Malfoy nach dem Mittagessen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Auch die schemenhaften Erinnerungen daran, wie er sie in seine Arme genommen und ihr ein heißes Bad bereitet hatte, sprachen dafür, dass er mit dem Vorfall nichts zu tun hatte. Umso beunruhigender war es nun, dass erneut nur seine Frau vor ihr stand.

"Wir werden zum Mittag erwartet", sagte Snape, während er Narzissa Malfoy gleichgültig anschaute. Ohne eine weitere Erwiderung führte die Dame des Hauses den Besucher in Richtung des kleinen Salons. Während er durch die Tür trat, wandte sie sich an Hermine: "Du kannst dich in der Küche nützlich machen."

Glücklich über die Möglichkeit, dem hasserfüllten Blick der Frau zu entfliehen, eilte Hermine den gewohnten Weg zur Küche entlang. Beinahe freute sie sich darauf, die Hauselfen wieder zu sehen, die in den vergangenen Wochen immer so freundlich zu ihr gewesen waren. Doch die Freude währte nur kurz, denn als sie eintrat, konnte sie in dem hektischen Gewusel den blonden Schopf von Draco Malfoy ausmachen. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, während er sich gemächlich umdrehte, um sie zu mustern.

"Ah, du lebst noch."

Was war nur mit dieser Familie los, dass ihnen nichts Besseres einfiel, als ihr Überleben bedauernd festzustellen? Wütend ballte Hermine die Hände, ließ sich jedoch nicht zu einer Erwiderung herab. Stattdessen griff sie nach der Schürze, die neben der Tür hing, band sie um und machte sich daran, den Hauselfen bei der Zubereitung des Essens zu helfen.

"Du solltest mir mehr Respekt entgegenbringen!", kam es kalt von Malfoy. Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, doch sie weigerte sich, so kurz nach ihrer Ankunft erneut in Panik zu verfallen, nur weil der Sohn des Hauses ein paar unfreundliche Worte sagte. Stur wusch sie das Gemüse ab, schaute demonstrativ an ihrem ehemaligen Mitschüler vorbei und wünschte, er würde endlich verschwinden. Diesen Gefallen tat er ihr jedoch nicht, im Gegenteil, nach einigen Minuten der Stille spürte sie, wie er an sie heran trat und von hinten in seine Arme zog.

"Haben dir die Tage bei Snape gefallen?", fragte er leise, während er eine Hand um ihre Kehle legte und mit der anderen ihre Arme fest an ihren Körper presste, "Hast du wieder die Beine für ihn breit gemacht, um seine Gunst zu erschleichen?"

Hermine schluckte hart und rang verzweifelt nach Luft, ehe sie eine Antwort hervorbrachte: "Wie oft willst du diesen Blödsinn noch wiederholen, Malfoy? Als ob es mir Spaß machen würde ..."

"Oh, aber es hat dir Spaß gemacht, das kannst du nicht abstreiten, Liebes", erwiderte er mit gespielter Zärtlichkeit, "ich habe doch dein Stöhnen gehört, während Snape dich gefickt hat. Und ich habe gesehen, wie du dich in die Arme meines Vaters gekuschelt hast, als wärst du seine Geliebte. Erzähl mir, Granger ... hast du schon zu Schulzeiten auf Todesser gestanden oder ist das erst danach gekommen?"

"Wir haben diese Unterhaltung schonmal gehabt, Malfoy, und weder verstehe ich inzwischen, was du damit bezweckst, noch wirst du irgendeine andere Antwort als zuvor erhalten. Also ... lass mich los!", zischte Hermine genervt und verängstigt zurück. Immer und immer wieder kam Malfoy mit denselben lächerlichen Anschuldigungen, sie war es leid. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend fügte sie schließlich hinzu: "Kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig bist? Hast du mich deswegen zu Schulzeiten immer getriezt und begegnest mir jetzt mit so viel Hass - weil du insgeheim auf mich stehst? Ist es das? Macht es dich der Gedanke an, mit einem Schlammblut zu schlafen?"

Entsetzt ließ Draco Malfoy sie los und sprang beinahe einen Schritt zurück, ehe er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte: "Wie kannst du es wagen ...? Mein Vater behandelt dich viel zu gut, sonst würdest du dich nicht trauen, so mit mir zu sprechen!"

Angespannt starrte Hermine ihren Gegenüber an. Sie bereute plötzlich, dass sie ihn provoziert hatte, als ihr die gefährliche Aura, die von dem jungen Mann ausging, auffiel. Seit ihrem ersten Tag in Malfoy Manor hatte sie gespürt, dass mit Draco Malfoy irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, und je mehr sie ihn kennen lernte, umso sicherer war sie, dass er eine tickende Zeitbombe war. Zu Schulzeiten hatte sie seine plötzlichen Wutanfälle und Aggressionen auf die Feindschaft mit Harry geschoben, aber was sie inzwischen gesehen hatte, schien er ernsthafte Probleme zu haben. Und sie wusste, es war nie klug, solche Menschen zu reizen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien Draco jedoch kein weiteres Interesse an der Diskussion zu haben - mit einem letzten, bösen Blick wandte er sich ab und verließ die Küche.

oOoOoOo

Erstarrt stand Hermine an ihrem gewohnten Platz in der Ecke des Speisesaals und sah der Familie und Snape beim Mittagessen zu. Sie war enttäuscht und verletzt, und gleichzeitig schämte sie sich für diese Empfindungen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, woher diese Gefühle kamen, sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie überhaupt auch nur annähernd so etwas empfand, und doch konnte sie es nicht leugnen. Ebenso, wie sie entsetzt bemerkt hatte, dass sie Lucius Malfoy vermisst hatte, war sie nun entsetzt darüber, dass sie enttäuscht war, dass er sie ignorierte. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er sich freuen würde, sie wieder zu sehen, doch außer einem knappen Nicken hatte er ihr keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit gespendet.

Es war nicht so, dass sie ihm Zuneigung entgegen brachte. So viel stand fest. Aber Hermine hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass mehr zwischen ihnen war als das Verhältnis eines Sklaven zu seinem Herrn. Dass er sie vielleicht respektierte, oder zumindest ihre Anwesenheit schätzte. Doch offensichtlich hatte sie sich darin geirrt. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung gewesen? Vielleicht war der höfliche, rücksichtsvolle Umgang von Lucius Malfoy in ihrer Erinnerung während ihres Aufenthalts bei Snape viel wärmer erschienen, als er wirklich war, weil sie so viel mit Snape gestritten hatte und sie so viel Angst vor ihm empfunden hatte? Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, gab es außer einer Umarmung und dem abgebrochenen Versuch, mit ihr zu schlafen, nicht wirklich etwas, das auf ein besonderes Verhältnis hindeutete.

 _Ich habe mich selbst angelogen_ , dachte Hermine verbittert,  _um die Realität der Sklaverei zu verwässern, hat mein Kopf mir ein Bild von Lucius Malfoy eingepflanzt, das vermutlich nichts mit den Tatsachen zu tun hat. Wenn er wüsste, wie ich über ihn denke - gedacht habe - wäre er vermutlich angewidert..._

Eine schallende Ohrfeige aus heiterem Himmel brachte sie in die Realität zurück. Schockiert hielt sich Hermine die Wange, während sie mit Tränen in den Augen zur Tafel hinüber schaute: Lucius Malfoy hatte sich in seinem Stuhl umgedreht und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie.

"Antworte, wenn man mit dir redet!", befahl er in scharfem Ton. Verwirrt blickte Hermine ihn an - sie musste eine Aufforderung verpasst haben, während sie in Gedanken versunken war. Ihr entging nicht der hämische Blick von Narzissa Malfoy, ebenso wenig wie der misstrauische von Draco.

"Was habt Ihr befohlen, Herr?", fragte sie vorsichtig, bereit, eine weitere magische Ohrfeige zu erhalten. Doch der Hausherr beließ es bei einem zornigen Blick und wiederholte nur seinen Befehl: "Du sollst deine Arbeit in der Küche für heute sein lassen und direkt in die Bibliothek gehen. Du hast mehr als zwei Tage vollkommen verschwendet, also holst du das heute auf, egal, wie lange es dauert!"

Empört setzte Hermine zu einer Erwiderung an - als sei ihre Krankheit ihre Schuld gewesen - besann sich dann jedoch eines Besseren. Stattdessen nickte sie nur und wartete, bis Lucius Malfoy sein Mahl beendet hatte, um von ihm in die Bibliothek geführt zu werden. Sie bemerkte gerade noch, dass Snape ihr interessiert hinterher sah, doch die weitere Konversation verklang hinter den sich schließenden Türen.

oOoOoOo 

Hermines Konzentration ließ langsam nach. Seit Stunden saß sie alleine in der Bibliothek, denn der Hausherr hatte ihr nur für einen kurzen Moment zugeschaut und war dann gegangen, nachdem er sie ermahnt hatte: "Du gehst hier erst weg, wenn du alle Bücher auf dem Tisch katalogisiert hast! Und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauert!"

Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden draußen und ihr Magen knurrte. Abgesehen von einer hektisch heruntergeschlungenen Scheibe Brot hatte sie nichts zum Mittag gehabt. Der Stapel auf dem Stuhl neben ihr war mittlerweile genauso hoch wie der Stapel auf dem Tisch - was ihr anzeigte, dass sie etwa die Hälfte der Arbeit geschafft hatte. Vor Mitternacht würde sie die Bibliothek sicherlich nicht verlassen können. Sie spürte, dass ihr Körper nach Nahrung und Schlaf schrie, dass ihre Muskeln müde waren und sie noch immer nicht wieder gesund war. Außerdem war ihr kalt. Sie wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht kalt hier war, aber dennoch konnte sie ein Zittern nicht verhindern. Vermutlich hatte ihr Körper das Fieber noch nicht auskuriert und brütete es nun mit neuer Vehemenz aus.

"Verflucht, warum hat er mich überhaupt erst zu Snape zum Heilen gebracht, wenn er mich jetzt einfach wieder krank werden lässt?", schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin. Überhaupt - warum dieser Aufwand, sie retten zu wollen, wenn er ihr nun so kalt begegnete? Wenn ihm nichts an ihr lag, hätte er sie auch einfach erfrieren lassen können. Die Arbeit hier würde sicherlich auch jemand anderes erledigen können, und für Sex hatte er sie bisher auch nie ernsthaft genutzt. Was tat dieser Mann?

Das leise Knarren der Tür ließ Hermine aufblicken. Wie immer schafften es die Malfoy-Männer, genau dann zu erscheinen, wenn sie über sie nachdachte: Mit langen Schritten näherte sich Lucius Malfoy, bis er kurz vor ihr stehen blieb.

"Hast du schon etwas zu Abend gegessen?", fragte er. Als Hermine den Kopf schüttelte, wurden seine Augen schmal: "Warum nicht? Du warst gerade erst krank, wenn du nichts isst, wirst du wieder krank. Glaubst du, ich habe dich zum Spaß zwei Tage weggegeben? Ich habe keine Lust, dass die Arbeit hier noch länger liegen bleibt, also pass gefälligst darauf auf, dass du nicht wieder krank wirst!"

Empört über diese Ungerechtigkeit schoss Hermine vom Stuhl hoch: "IHR habt mir doch verboten, die Bibliothek zu verlassen, ehe ich fertig bin!"

"Ist es jetzt also meine Schuld, dass du nicht anständig isst?", kam die kalte Frage zurück. Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Mann dermaßen unlogisch war, doch sie war zu müde und hungrig, um sich auf einen Streit einzulassen.

"Wenn Ihr es erlaubt, würde ich dann kurz in die Küche gehen ..."

"Zeitverschwendung!", unterbrach der Mann sie, "Ich rufe einen Hauselfen, dass er Brot und Milch bringt. Aber du wirst draußen essen, damit du meine Bücher nicht beschmutzt!"

Ergeben nickte Hermine und folgte ihrem Herrn nach draußen. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten erschien der Hauself mit einer Scheibe Brot und einem Glas Milch, welches sie im Stehen herunterwürgen musste. Wirklich gesättigt fühlte sie sich nicht, doch sie spürte, dass ihr Körper dankbar war und ihr ein wenig wärmer wurde. Fragend schaute sie dann zu Lucius Malfoy auf.

"Schau nicht so blöd, mach dich wieder an die Arbeit, sonst wirst du nie fertig!", fuhr er sie an. Kurz verharrte ihr Blick noch auf ihm, doch da keine weitere Reaktion kam, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und kehrte an den Schreibtisch zurück. Nur am Rande nahm sie wahr, dass Malfoy ihr nicht folgte. Ihr behagte der Gedanke nicht, spät nachts alleine in der großen Bibliothek zu sitzen - insbesondere bei der Erinnerung an ihre letzten Gespräche mit Draco Malfoy, in denen er mehrfach deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er sie nicht mehr so einfach in Ruhe lassen würde nachts. Nach diesem Gespräch hatte sein Vater sie mit zu sich uns Zimmer genommen - und direkt danach war sie todkrank bei Snape gelandet. Dass sich Malfoy junior nicht wieder hatte blicken lassen, lag also nur an mangelnder Gelegenheit.

Und wenn er diese jetzt nicht ergreifen würde, wäre das schon mehr als merkwürdig.

 


	25. Alte Narben

 

Mit einem Stöhnen streckte Hermine sich – Mitternacht war gerade vorbei und sie hatte endlich das letzte der vielen Bücher katalogisiert. Ihr Körper meldete sich deutlich, dass er dringend Schlaf brauchte, doch sie zögerte. Hier in der Bibliothek war Draco Malfoy nicht erschienen, aber wer wusste, ob er ihr nicht vielleicht vor ihrem Kabuff auflauerte. Sie verfluchte sich für ihre Angst, doch abstellen konnte sie diese dennoch nicht. Seit Monaten lebte sie nun schon mit der Gewissheit, dass ihr Malfoy irgendwann etwas antun würde – und spätestens seit sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit und damit den fragilen Schutz von Lucius Malfoy an Snape verloren hatte, gab es keine Barriere mehr.

Der September näherte sich dem Ende und wie es typisch für die Insel war, zeigte sich das Wetter von seiner schlechtesten Seite. Es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass sie nicht erfroren war. Hermine war sich sicher, dass es Draco Malfoy gewesen war, der sich diesen fiesen Plan ausgedacht hatte – es war eine so subtile Art von Gewalt und Bedrohung, wie sie sie von ihm gewohnt war. Nichts wirklich tun, sondern die Situation für sich selbst wirken lassen, darin war er wahrlich ein Meister.

Seufzend erhob sie sich. Es brachte nichts, noch länger in der Bibliothek zu verweilen, ihr Körper brauchte Schlaf. Vielleicht war Malfoy des Wartens bereits müde geworden und sie konnte ungestört zu ihrem Bett gelangen. Zögerlich öffnete sie die schwere Tür.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit!“, begrüßte sie die kalte Stimme ihres Alptraums. Er hatte tatsächlich all die Stunden vor der Tür gewartet, als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt. Allein diese Tatsache ließ Hermine eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen – die Möglichkeit, ihr endlich all das antun zu können, was er zuvor nur angedeutet hatte, schien Draco Malfoy unwahrscheinlich wichtig zu sein. Wenn er nicht etwas wirklich Grausames für sie ausgeheckt hatte, wäre es diesen Aufwand sicherlich nicht wert gewesen. Wie angewurzelt stand Hermine im Eingang.

„Komm, Liebes“, flüsterte er zärtlich, während er seine Hand fest um ihren Arm schloss, „die Nacht ist schon weit voran geschritten und wir wollen uns doch so viel wie möglich gemeinsam amüsieren.“

Mit diesen Worten zog er sie aus der Bibliothek den Gang entlang. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe Hermine aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachte, doch dann kämpfte sie mit aller Kraft gegen den jungen Mann an. Draco hatte für ihre Bemühungen nur ein leichtes Lächeln übrig.

„Aber, aber, mein Herz. Wer wird sich denn zieren?“, kommentierte er süßlich, ehe er mit eiskalter Stimme anfügte: „Je mehr du kämpfst, umso unangenehmer wird das hier für dich. Es sollte dir nur Recht sein, dass nicht nur mein Vater und Snape auf dich stehen, sondern ein weiterer Todesser bereit ist, dich zu akzeptieren. Du bettelst doch geradezu darum, dich mit den hohen Herrschaften gut zu stellen – und das einzige, was du anzubieten hast, ist dein Körper.“

Entsetzt über das, was Draco mit seinen Worten andeutete, trat sie nach ihm, doch er wich gekonnt aus. Schweigend zerrte er sie weiter durch die nur schwach erleuchteten Gänge und ignorierte all ihre Versuche, sich loszureißen. Ihr seit Monaten unterernährter Körper und die noch nicht vollständig auskurierte Krankheit verhinderten, dass Hermine auch nur annähernd genug Kraft für ernsthaften Widerstand hatte. Erschöpft folgte sie ihm schließlich ohne weitere Fluchtversuche.

Erst, als sie an dem elterlichen Schlafzimmer vorbeikamen, erwachte Hermines Kampfgeist wieder. Wenn sie genug Lärm verursachte, vielleicht würde Lucius Malfoy dann wach werden. Vielleicht würde er sie retten …

„Lass mich endlich los“, schrie sie ihn an, während sie erneut verzweifelt nach ihm trat und versuchte, seinen Arm zu zerkratzen. Zu ihrer Überraschung reagierte Draco diesmal auf ihre Tritte und Schläge. Unsanft packte er sie an beiden Armen und schob sie gegen die Wand.

„Schreist du in der Hoffnung, mein Vater wird dich retten?“, fragte er gefährlich leise, „Denkst du nicht, es ist für deine Ziele besser, so viele Todesser wie möglich um den Finger zu wickeln? Warum versuchst du es nicht bei mir auch?“

„Was geht in deinem kranken Hirn vor?“, spie Hermine angewidert, „Was für Pläne soll ich haben?“

„Wie lange willst du mich noch zum Narren halten? Wir hatten das schon oft genug und du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass ich weiß, dass du in die Gefolgschaft des Dunklen Lords wechseln willst!“

„Irgendwann im letzten Jahr scheinst du den Verstand verloren zu haben! Wie kannst du deine eigene Worte nur selbst glauben?“

„Welchen Grund solltest du sonst haben, dich bei Vater einzuschleimen?“

Ungläubig ob solch verdrehter Gedanken schüttelte Hermine nur den Kopf. Ihr verstohlener Blick auf die Tür nebenan bestätigte Draco in seinem Verdacht: Sie versuchte tatsächlich, seinen Vater auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Du solltest klüger sein, Granger“, flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr, während er mit einer Hand ihren Mund bedeckte, „jeder Todesser mehr, für den du die Beine breit machst, kann dir beim Dunklen Lord helfen. Also, warum versuchst du nicht, mich mit deinen Verführungskünsten zu überzeugen? Bei meinem Vater scheinen sie ja Wunder gewirkt zu haben.“

Ehe Hermine darauf reagieren konnte, nahm Draco die Hand von ihr und drängte stattdessen seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Der Kuss war hart und voller Hass, doch jeder Versuch von ihr, ihn zu unterbrechen, wurde von einer starken Hand verhindert. Dann ließ er von ihr ab, um stattdessen ihren Hals an eben jener Stelle zu küssen, an der Tage zuvor sein Vater ein dunkles Mal hinterlassen hatte. Wieder legte sich seine Hand über ihren Mund, um jeden Schrei im Ansatz zu ersticken. Nur ein leises Wimmern drang hindurch, als sie spürte, wie Draco begann, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen.

„Was geht denn hier vor sich?“, unterbrach sie plötzlich die dunkle Stimme des Hausherrn. Erleichtert seufzte Hermine auf, als sie Lucius Malfoy in der offenen Tür stehen sah, doch zu ihrer Verwirrung schien Draco nicht genervt, sondern zeigte vielmehr ein triumphierendes Grinsen.

„Ich dachte, ich amüsiere mich auch mal mit deinem Schlammblut, Vater!“, sagte er provozierend. Dieser schaute ihn nur kurz an, musterte schnell Hermine von oben bis unten, und erwiderte dann ungerührt: „Ja, schön. Aber bitte nicht vor meiner Tür, ich will hier schlafen. Dein Zimmer ist nur ein paar Meter weiter, bis dahin solltest du es schon noch schaffen.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lucius Malfoy wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer. Vollkommen entsetzt schaute Hermine ihm nach – das hatte sie sich anders vorgestellt. Wo war der Lucius Malfoy hin, den sie vor ihrem Besuch bei Snape meinte entdeckt zu haben? Der so etwas wie Sorge und Rücksicht gezeigt hatte? Beinahe wirkte es so, als habe er jegliches Interesse an ihr verloren.

Oder hatte sie sich diese sanfte Seite an ihm nur eingebildet? Wut stieg in ihr auf. Er hatte mit ihr gespielt, genauso wie Draco mit ihrer Angst gespielt hatte. Fast wäre es ihm gelungen, sie für sich zu gewinnen, sie zu einem willigen Opfer zu machen – aber sein Verhalten jetzt öffnete ihr die Augen: Lucius Malfoy war trotz allem ein Todesser, der kein Mitgefühl für sie hatte.

Draco währenddessen schaute ebenfalls entsetzt drein. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater wütend würde, dass Granger sich ihm an den Hals schmeißen würde, und er alleine auf sein Zimmer geschickt wurde. Als er nun jedoch ihren Blick sah, der voller Zorn und Hass auf die Zimmertür seines Vaters schaute, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er offensichtlich irgendetwas nicht verstanden hatte. Seufzend schloss er seine Hose wieder und schlenderte so unberührt wie möglich den Gang entlang zu seinem Zimmer.

„Du kannst gehen, Granger, ich hab genug für eine Nacht“, rief er ihr im Gehen zu, ohne sich jedoch noch einmal umzudrehen.

Vollkommen verwirrt blieb Hermine alleine zurück. Keiner der beiden Männer hatte sich so verhalten, wie sie es erwartet hätte. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, welche Reaktion ihr mehr Angst bereitete. Erschlagen schleppte sie sich schließlich zu ihrem Kabuff zurück und sank auf ihre Matratze.

oOoOoOo

Gerädert und vollkommen übermüdet stand Hermine in der Küche und schrubbte das Geschirr vom Frühstück. Die Hauselfen hatten die Küche bereits verlassen und waren mit Staub wischen und anderen häuslichen Tätigkeiten beschäftigt, so dass sie für einen Moment in Ruhe für sich alleine sein konnte. Die letzte Nacht steckte ihr noch in den Knochen. Wenn man ihr vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass sie eines Tages nachts nicht schlafen konnte, weil sie panische Angst vor Draco Malfoy hatte, sie hätte nur gelacht. Der aggressive, aber gleichzeitig feige Malfoy zu Schulzeiten hatte sie beleidigt und gedemütigt, aber nie hatte er ihr Angst gemacht. Seit sie jedoch hier lebte – und insbesondere seit der letzten Nacht – war er es, der ihr Alpträume bereitete.

Ein leises Hüsteln hinter sich ließ Hermine sich umdrehen. Die Hausherrin stand mit einem milden Lächeln in der Tür.

„Wie ich sehe, hat Snape dich gesund gepflegt“, erzählte sie im Plauderton, „ist vermutlich kein Wunder, so viel Spaß, wie er mit dir hatte. Hast du ihn für seine Dienste anständig bezahlt?“

Immer noch lächelnd schritt Narzissa Malfoy auf Hermine zu, einen Arm hinterm Rücken versteckt, in der andere schlenkerte sie eine Schere. Unwillkürlich wich Hermine zurück. Mit diesem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht erinnerte die blonde Frau sie nur zu sehr an ihre verrückte Schwester. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht – die Freundlichkeit bereitete ihr Angst.

„Du musst doch vor mir nicht zurückweichen“, kommentierte die Frau, „ich möchte mir nur deine Wunden und Narben ansehen.“

„Welche Wunden? Ich bin nicht verletzt!“, fauchte Hermine ihr entgegen. Ein heiteres Lachen ertönte, doch sie sah, dass die Augen von Narzissa Malfoy eiskalt blieben. Vollkommen unvorbereitet sah Hermine, wie der hinterm Rücken versteckte Arm vorschoss, ihre Hand packte und mit der anderen ihr Ärmel hochgeschoben wurde.

„Ich meinte diese Narbe!“, erklärte die Hausherrin lächelnd, während sie mit der Spitze der Schere auf die vor wenigen Monaten eingeritzten Buchstaben „Schlammblut“ zeigte. Entsetzt zog Hermine die Luft ein. Noch zu gut erinnerte sie sich, wie sie ihm Wohnzimmer der Malfoys auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, wie Bellatrix Lestrange mit abstoßender Freude Buchstabe um Buchstabe in ihren Unterarm geschnitten hatte, so tief, dass eine hässliche Narbe zurück geblieben war. Der Schmerz hatte den des Crucio-Fluches nicht übertroffen, aber er war ihr viel lebhafter in Erinnerung geblieben. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermine nun die Frau vor sich an, deren Gesicht inzwischen kein Lächeln mehr zeigte.

Ohne Vorwarnung fühlte Hermine sich wieder zu Boden gedrückt. Mit ihrem ganzen Gesicht hielt Narzissa Malfoy sie unten, während sie die Schere aufklappte und hämisch lachte: „Es sieht beinahe so aus, als hättest du das Andenken meiner Schwester vergessen. Komm, lass es mich auffrischen.“

Mit diesen Worten stach sie die Schere tief in den Arm. Hermine spürte, wie die Narbe aufbrach und stärker als je zuvor anfing zu bluten. Verzweifelt schrie sie und trat um sich, doch die Frau auf ihr ließ sich nicht beirren. Mit demselben irren, freudig erregten Ausdruck, den auch damals das Gesicht ihrer Schwester verunstaltet hatte, ritzte sie jeden Strich nach, bis schließlich das Wort „Schlammblut“ nicht mehr weiß, sondern rot und nass auf Hermines Arm prangte.

Schwer atmend stand Narzissa auf, blickte zufrieden auf Hermine hinab, während sie sorgfältig einen Reinigungszauber über ihre von Blut besudelte Kleidung sprach. Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort an sie zu richten, verschwand die Hausherrin aus der Küche. Schluchzend richtete Hermine sich auf, versuchte verzweifelt, den Schmerz mental zurückzudrängen, doch das dumpfe Pochen im Inneren und das scharfe Brennen auf dem Arm ließen sich nicht besiegen.

Mit letzter Kraft griff sie nach einem sauberen Handtuch, das sie auf die offene Wunde presste, während sie ein zweites Handtuch um den Arm wickelte, um so einen möglichst stabilen Druckverband zu improvisieren. Damals, als Bellatrix ihr zum ersten Mal den Arm aufgeschlitzt hatte, war sie kurz danach in der Lage gewesen, die Wunde magisch zu schließen. Es war trotzdem eine Narbe zurück geblieben, weil zu viele Stunden zwischen der Behandlung vergangen waren, aber immerhin war es schnell überstanden gewesen. Das hier, so war sich Hermine bewusst, würde ewig zum Heilen brauchen. Und wenn es sich entzündete, würde sie ihren Arm verlieren oder sterben.

Weinend sank sie an der Küchenwand runter. Gestern Morgen noch hatte sie sich zu Lucius Malfoy zurück gewünscht, hatte ihren Aufenthalt bei Snape verflucht. Doch wenn sie jetzt daran zurück dachte, hätte sie sich selbst schlagen können wir ihre Dummheit, den Zorn von Snape zu provozieren und ihren Besuch dort selbst zu verkürzen. Bei Snape hatte sie mit Ginny zusammen sein können. Bei Snape hatte sie anständiges Essen bekommen. Und ein heißes Bad. Hier war sie wieder vollkommen alleine, ohne jeden Rückhalt, nur auf die Gnade der drei Malfoys angewiesen.

Und alle drei hatten ihr seit gestern bewiesen, dass das Wort Gnade sicherlich nicht in ihrem Wortschatz vorkam.


	26. Auf der Suche nach Vertrauen

 

Genervt schaute Lucius Malfoy auf den kleinen Hauself, der verschüchtert vor ihm stand. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er vollkommen auf diese Wesen verzichtet, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie das Leben deutlich angenehmer machten. Normalerweise war seine Frau dafür zuständig, sich um alle Angelegenheiten der Haushelfen zu kümmern, entsprechend wunderte es ihn, dass dieser Hauself nun zu ihm gekommen war.

"Was ist denn?", fragte er harsch. Das kleine Wesen schrumpfte wenn möglich noch weiter in sich zusammen, doch es musste seine Nachricht überbringen: "Wir können in der Küche nicht arbeiten, Herr. Die junge Frau ... liegt im Weg und alles ist schmutzig."

Innerlich stöhnte der blonde Mann: Egal, wie oft er den Hauselfen sagte, dass Hermine ebenfalls nur eine Sklavin war und ihnen gleichgestellt, sie würden es niemals wagen, sie ohne seine oder die Erlaubnis seiner Frau anzufassen. Doch was meinte der Hauself damit, dass sie im Weg lag? Unwillig richtete er sich auf und folgte dem Wesen hinunter in die Küche.

Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, schockierte ihn: In einer Lache voll Blut lag eine bewusstlose Hermine Granger, das Gesicht blass wie ein Gespenst, um einen Arm ein von Blut durchtränktes Tuch gewickelt. Hatte sie versucht, Selbstmord zu begehen und es sich dann anders überlegt? Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden kniete er sich neben sie, darauf bedacht, nicht mit dem Blut am Boden in Berührung zu kommen, und wickelte das Handtuch ab. Was sich darunter befand, rang ihm ein entsetztes Keuchen ab: Die Worte Schlammblut waren tief in den Arm geschnitten, die Ränder der Wunde verklebt mit dem fusseligen Stoff des Handtuchs und der Arm selbst angeschwollen. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut, dass Bellatrix damals, als Hermine mit ihren zwei Freunden gefangen genommen worden war, ihr das Wort in den Arm geritzt hatte - doch warum war die Narbe wieder aufgeritzt?

_Eine sinnlose Frage_ , dachte Lucius sich sogleich, als er an seine Ehefrau und ihren Hass auf das Schlammblut dachte. Unschlüssig betrachtete er die reglose Gestalt unter sich. Konnte er es wagen, einen Heilzauber auf sie zu sprechen? Wie würde Narzissa reagieren? Erwartete sie tatsächlich, dass er seine Sklavin einfach so verbluten ließ?  _Wenn mir nochmal zu Ohren kommt, dass du ein Schlammblut besser behandelst als deine reinblütige Frau, komme ich nicht umhin, eine Eule an den Lord zu schicken_ , klangen die Worte seiner Schwägerin erneut durch seinen Geist. Sein Blick fiel auf die blutleeren Lippen, die wirren Haare und die Oberschenkel, die unter dem hochgerutschten Rock vollständig sichtbar waren. Er erinnerte sich, wie gut sich die junge Frau in seinem Bett angefühlt hatte, wie angenehm die kurzen Augenblicke waren, in denen sie sich zutraulich gezeigt und ein Gespräch zugelassen hatte. Die Drohung von Bellatrix war real und er wusste, dass ihr Wort beim Dunklen Lord mehr Gewicht hatte als seines.

_Ich will nur mein Eigentum behalten_ , dachte er zornig,  _da ist doch nichts Verkehrtes dran! Selbst Bella kann nicht abstreiten, dass es sinnlos wäre, den eigenen Sklaven einfach sterben zu lassen!_

Entschlossen zückte er seinen Zauberstab, ließ die reglose Frau mit einem gemurmelten Spruch in der Luft schweben und brachte sie so in das große Badezimmer. Dort senkte er sie vorsichtig ab, entfernte ihre Kleider und legte sie dann in das große Becken, darauf bedacht, ihren Arm nicht mit dem Wasser in Berührung kommen zu lassen. Er verstand sich nicht sonderlich auf Heilzauber, aber zum Reinigen der Wunde und Stoppen der Blutung würde es reichen.

oOoOoOo

Eingerollt lag Hermine auf ihrer Matratze und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie hier hergekommen war oder warum ihr Arm nicht mehr blutete. Aber es war ihr auch egal. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie genauso gut sterben können. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf Gewalt. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf die ständige Verzweiflung. Und vor allem wollte sie nicht jede Nacht in Angst vor Draco Malfoy wach liegen, geplagt von Erinnerungen an Snape und der Vorahnung, dass Draco ihr Gleiches antun würde. Doch nun war sie wach, ihr Arm geheilt, sie am Leben. Und sie konnte sich nicht wehren gegen die Bilder, die vor ihrem geistigen Auge wie ein Strudel umhertanzten. Snape, der sich auf sie drängte, sie mit hämischen Worten verspottete, während er in sie stieß. Greyback, der sich an ihr rieb und sie fragte, ob es ihr gefiel. Draco, wie er sie an die Wand drückte und seine Hose öffnete, bereit, sie ebenfalls gegen ihren Willen zu nehmen.

Schluchzend zog Hermine ihre Beine noch enger an sich heran. Unfähig, sich gegen die Bilder zu wehren, ließ sie sich einfach davon tragen im Sog der Erinnerungen. Mit offenen Augen, aber blicklos, lag sie da und schaute in die Dunkelheit. Erst, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Licht hereinfiel, wurden ihre Gedanken wieder auf die Realität gelenkt. Draco Malfoy kam herein und kniete sich neben ihr hin.

"Meine Mutter hat dir ganz schön zugesetzt, was?"

Sie hätte Angst verspüren sollen, wie er da im schummrigen Licht über ihr emporragte, sein Gesicht gegen das Licht, das durch die Tür eindrang, für sie nicht erkennbar. Doch sie spürte gar nichts, nur Leere und Erschöpfung. Entsprechend unbeteiligt beobachtete sie, wie Draco ihren Arm nahm, einen kleinen Lumos zauberte und die Wunde eingehend untersuchte.

"Wie kommt es, dass das schon heilt?", fragte er misstrauisch. Ungerührt erwiderte Hermine seinen Blick, doch sie hatte keine Lust, ihm zu antworten.

"War das mein Vater?"

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, die Wut in der Stimme ihres ehemaligen Mitschülers amüsierte sie. Die ganze Situation war einfach zum Schreien komisch, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, warum sie das plötzlich so sah. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das Leben der gesamten Malfoy-Familie drehte sich plötzlich nur noch um sie, das wertlose Schlammblut. Ein Kichern entfloh ihr, und plötzlich verkrampfte sich der Griff von Malfoy junior um ihren Arm.

"Du findest das lustig?", zischte er sie an, "Lachst du über mich?"

Der Zorn, der in Dracos Augen stand, erheiterte Hermine nur noch mehr. Unfähig, sich zurückzuhalten, verfiel sie in ein unkontrolliertes Kichern, während sie den ungläubigen Blick von Draco erwiderte. Dieser starrte sie an, unfähig zu verstehen, warum eine Sklavin, die schwer misshandelt wurde, plötzlich einen Lachanfall hatte. Dass er sich ausgelacht fühlte, machte sie Situation nicht besser. Wütend holte er aus, gab Hermine mit aller Kraft eine Ohrfeige.

Der plötzliche Schmerz holte sie aus dem unkontrollierten Kichern heraus. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Draco an, selbst nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war.

"Bist du jetzt wahnsinnig geworden, Granger?"

Die Worte trafen sie. Entsetzt über ihr eigenes Verhalten, über ihre anfängliche Emotionslosigkeit und dann das beinahe irre Lachen, senkte sie den Blick. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und mit einem Mal brach sich ihre angestaute Verzweiflung, ihre Angst und ihr Hass Bahn. So, wie sie Sekunden zuvor noch hemmungslos gelacht hatte, konnte sie jetzt den Fluss der Tränen und ihr Schluchzen nicht aufhalten.

"Ich deute das mal als ein Ja", kommentierte Draco trocken, doch er merkte, dass seine Worte die Frau vor ihm nicht erreichten. Die Erkenntnis, dass er sich in Hermine geirrt hatte, traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Seine Wut verrauchte und instinktiv suchte seine Hand die ihre. Während sie haltlos weinte, saß er neben ihr, hielt ihre Hand und blieb einfach stumm da.

oOoOoO 

Abwesend blickte Hermine den Stapel Bücher vor sich an. Sie wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy wieder in seiner gewohnten Position auf dem Sofa hinter ihr saß und beobachtete, wie sie arbeitete, und dennoch konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren. Zu sehr beschäftigten sie die Geschehnisse vom Vormittag. Erst der Angriff von Narzissa Malfoy, dann die Erkenntnis, von irgendwem - Malfoy persönlich? - geheilt worden zu sein, die Verzweiflung über ihre Situation, und vor allem Draco Malfoy. Sie hatte es in dem Moment nicht realisiert, sondern erst später, als er bereits gegangen war, aber die ganze Zeit, da sie geweint hatte, war er bei ihr geblieben und hatte ihre Hand gehalten. Statt den Moment der Schwäche auszunutzen, hatte er ihr Trost gespendet. Sie fühlte sich besser, nachdem sie endlich all ihre Gefühle rausgelassen und hemmungslos geweint hatte. Nach der Verzweiflung am Morgen hätte sie es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy dafür verantwortlich sein würde, dass sie die traumatischen Erlebnisse der letzten Wochen zumindest ein Stück weit würde verarbeiten können. Oder dass sie nun hier saß, innerlich stärker als je zuvor seit der Vergewaltigung.

Das leise Geräusch von Schritten schreckte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Unbemerkt von ihr war Lucius Malfoy aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen.

„Ihr geht schon?“, fragte sie überrascht.

„Nein, im Gegenteil“, war die schlichte Antwort des Mannes, während er gleichzeitig die Tür magisch verschloss. Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich – wozu war es nötig, die Tür abzuriegeln? Was hatte er vor? Nervös stand sie auf und trat von dem Schreibtisch weg.

„Du hast Angst vor mir.“

„Natürlich habe ich das. Ihr habt nie etwas anderes getan, als mir Angst einzujagen!“, fauchte Hermine. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck trat auf das Gesicht ihres Besitzers: „Nie?“

Hermine hielt inne. Was sie sagte, war nicht wahr. Die Tage nach der Vergewaltigung durch Snape, bevor sie in der Kälte beinahe erfroren war, waren geprägt gewesen durch Freundlichkeit seinerseits. Sie dachte an die tröstende Umarmung, an seinen Versuch, mit ihr zu schlafen, den er aus Rücksicht auf sie abgebrochen hatte. Ja, sie hatte immer Angst verspürt, aber zwischendrin hatte sich auch Dankbarkeit und beinahe so etwas wie Zuneigung dazu gemischt.

„Ihr hättet es beinahe geschafft, dass ich Euch anfange zu vertrauen“, gestand sie schließlich, „aber offensichtlich konntet Ihr die Maskerade nicht lange aufrecht halten. Euer Verhalten seit ich zurück bin spricht Bände!“

Wortlos schauten beide sich an, bis schließlich die kalte Maske aus dem Gesicht des Todessers bröckelte und Hermine nur noch unendliche Verzweiflung entdecken konnte. Schockiert trat sie einen weiteren Schritt zurück, doch Malfoy war schneller. Noch ehe sie sich von ihm entfernen konnte, war er bei ihr, riss sie in seine Arme und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken.

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, flüsterte er leise, während seine Arme sich beinahe schmerzhaft um Hermines Oberkörper schlangen. Überwältigt von dem plötzlichen Zusammenbruch ihres Sklavenhalters blieb sie einfach stumm, bewegte sich nicht, sondern wartete ab, dass er etwas tat oder sagte.

Nach Minuten, die Hermine beinahe endlos vorkamen, nahm Lucius eine Hand von ihr, um sie in ihrem Haar zu vergraben und ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter zu ziehen: „Hermine … du magst mich nicht sonderlich, mh?“

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben entfuhr ihr: „Was erwartet Ihr?“

„Nichts, gar nichts. Immerhin bist du ehrlich.“

„Ich habe keinen Grund zu lügen. Meine Position, meine Gedanken und Gefühle sind so offensichtlich, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, mich zu verstellen. Ich mag Euch nicht“, erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, „wie gesagt, Ihr hättet beinahe mein Vertrauen gewonnen, aber Euer Verhalten nach meiner Rückkehr spricht Bände …“

Ein Zittern lief durch den Körper des Mannes unter ihr und sie spürte, wie sich die Hand in ihrem Haar verkrampfte. Sie konnte das Herz in seiner Brust schlagen hören, schnell und kräftig, als sei er vollkommen aufgewühlt.

„Es ist schon beinahe lächerlich, dass die einzige Person, der ich vertrauen kann, bei der ich sicher sein kann, dass sie mich nicht belügt … dass das du bist“, sagte Lucius schließlich. Überrascht richtete Hermine sich auf, wandte sich aus seinen Armen, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Noch immer zeichnete sich dort Verzweiflung ab, aber sie entdeckte auch etwas ganz anderes, etwas, das ihr beinahe wieder Angst machte: Verlangen.

„Mr. Malfoy …“, flüsterte sie, doch sie brach ab, da sie nicht einmal wusste, was sie sagen wollte. Erneut schauten beide sich stumm in die Augen, und erneut war es Lucius, der dem ein Ende bereitete. Sachte legte er seine Hand auf Hermines Wange, streichelte zärtlich mit dem Daumen darüber, ehe er sie an sich zog, in einen vorsichtigen, beinahe scheuen Kuss.

Hermine riss die Augen auf, als sie die warmen Lippen des Mannes auf sich spürte. Ehe sie protestieren konnte, hatte er sich jedoch bereits wieder zurückgezogen und schaute sie intensiv an. Wie vor wenigen Tagen spürte sie, dass ihr Körper, ihre Seele nach Zärtlichkeit, nach Wärme und Geborgenheit schrie, doch sie hatte Angst. Sie hatte sich einmal darauf eingelassen und war enttäuscht worden, hatte statt eines freundlichen Lucius Malfoy nur wieder den kalten Todesser gesehen. Ihr war bewusst, dass ihr Verlangen nach Zärtlichkeit sich nicht auf diesen Mann speziell richtete, sondern sie sich jedem an den Hals geschmissen hätte, der freundlich zu ihr war, in der Hoffnung, endlich wieder Geborgenheit erleben zu können.

Doch noch ehe sie sich entscheiden konnte, ob sie dem Verlangen ihrer Seele erneut nachgeben wollte, hatte Lucius Malfoy sie bereits wieder in einen Kuss gezogen, der diesmal voller Leidenschaft und Begierde war. Überrumpelt und unfähig, noch länger Widerstand zu leisten, gab sie sich dem hin und erwiderte den Kuss mit gleicher Leidenschaft.


	27. Eine unerwartete Anschuldigung

Hermine bemerkte eine kurze Überraschung des Mannes unter ihr, als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte, doch die Unterbrechung dauerte nicht lange. Kaum hatte Lucius Malfoy bemerkt, dass sie keinen Widerstand mehr leistete, wurde sein Kuss noch intensiver. Ohne seine Lippen von ihr zu lösen, hob er sie leicht hoch, um sie breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine seine harte Erregung unter sich spüren konnte. Verschüchtert brach sie den Kuss ab und zog sich zurück.  
  
„Bitte“, flüsterte Lucius verzweifelt, „bitte bleib hier.“  
  
Erschüttert über die Schwäche des zuvor so kalten Todessers hielt Hermine inne. Sie wusste, was dieser Mann gerade von ihr wollte, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie es ihm nicht geben konnte. So sehr sie sich auch nach Zärtlichkeit und Intimität sehnte, jede Vorstellung von Sex wurde überlagert von der Erinnerung an Snape. Erneut versuchte sie, von seinem Schoß zu rutschen, doch er hielt sie mit seiner ganzen Kraft fest.  
  
„Ich brauche dich.“  
  
Die leisen Worte trafen Hermine direkt in ihr Herz. Was sie zuvor nur geahnt hatte, wurde jetzt zur Gewissheit: Dieser Mann fühlte sich ebenso einsam wie sie. Und obwohl er sie nicht mehr mochte als sie ihn, war sie gerade die einzig erreichbare Person, die seine Einsamkeit lindern konnte. Noch während Hermine diese Erkenntnis gewann, trat ein weiterer Gedanke hinzu: Sie hatte Macht über ihn.  
  
Zögerlich, noch immer unsicher, ob sie das hier wirklich tun wollte, näherte sie sich ihm wieder, initiierte selbst einen Kuss, um sich ganz dem Gefühl seiner warmen Lippen und der starken Hände an ihrem nackten Hintern hinzugeben. Vielleicht, wenn sie die Augen schloss und alles um sich herum vergaß, konnte er ihr helfen, das Trauma der Vergewaltigung zu überwinden. Seufzend löste sie sich aus dem Kuss, um ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken zu lassen und sich noch näher an ihn zu schmiegen.  
  
Als habe er verstanden, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte, ließ Lucius ihren Hintern los, um seine Hose zu öffnen und sein steifes Glied zu befreien. Dann wanderten seine Hände zurück zu ihrem Hintern, griffen fest zu, um die weiche Haut zu kneten. Wohlwissend, wie schwer ihr das Kommende fallen würde, suchte er mit den Fingern seiner linken Hand ihren Eingang. Vorsichtig drang er erst mit einem, dann mit zweien in sie ein, massiere sie und versuchte, auch in ihr Erregung hervorzurufen. Er konnte spüren, wie der zarte Frauenkörper in seinen Armen sich anspannte, wie ihre Atmung sich beschleunigte und mit jedem Stoß seiner Finger ein Keuchen entwich, doch er fühlte genauso, dass ihre Erregung gering blieb.   
  
Noch während er unter Aufbietung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung darüber sinnierte, ob sie feucht genug für ihn war, spürte er, wie sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang, ihr Gesicht noch immer verborgen auf seiner Schulter, und ganz leise: „Nimm mich“ flüsterte. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, doch mehr Aufforderung brauchte er nicht. Gezielt hob er ihre Hüfte mit beiden Händen an, positionierte sich direkt unter ihr und ließ sie ihn dann langsam in sich aufnehmen.  
  
Er merkte, wie sich ihr Körper weiter verkrampfte, doch sie hielt nicht inne, während sie sich auf ihn senkte. Als er sie schließlich vollkommen ausfüllte, wartete er, bis sie ihm ein Zeichen gab, sich zu bewegen. Gerade, als er sich wieder zurückziehen wollte, erklang ein ganz leises Stöhnen und ein kaum spürbares Rollen ihrer Hüfte. Und mit diesem winzigen Hinweis war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Hart packte er ihren Hintern, begann, in sie zu stoßen, während er sie im gleichen Rhythmus immer wieder leicht anhob, nur um sie dann mit umso mehr Kraft wieder an sich zu ziehen. Immer schneller und härter stieß er in sie, getrieben von dem leisen, mal schmerzverzerrten, mal lusterfüllten Stöhnen von Hermine. Sie selbst bewegte sich nicht, klammerte sich einfach nur verzweifelt an ihn und erstickte ihre Laute in seiner Schulter. Doch er brauchte nicht mehr. Während er sich unaufhaltsam seinem Höhepunkt näherte, verschwanden alle Gedanken an seine Umgebung, seine Familie, die politische Lage im Land. Es gab nur noch ihn und die willige, junge Frau auf seinem Schoß.  
  
So vertieft war er in seine Lust, dass er das leichte Prickeln seiner Magie gar nicht bemerkte. Hermine jedoch spürte, dass etwas im Raum sich verändert hatte, und schaute auf. Ihr Blick traf geradewegs auf den von Draco, der mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand in der offenen Tür stand. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich sein Entsetzen in Zorn und dann in unbeschreiblichen Hass verwandelte. Sie sah, wie sein Blick an ihr herunter wanderte, dorthin, wo sein Vater in sie stieß, sie hörte das erregte Keuchen des Mannes unter ihr, spürte die durch ihn verursachte Bewegung ihres Körpers, während sie in die blauen Augen des Sohnes schaute. Unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen, musste sie mitansehen, wie der junge Mann auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und verschwand.  
  
Lucius hatte die Regung von Hermine gespürt, ihr jedoch keine Beachtung geschenkt. Zu sehr war er eingenommen von ihrem Geruch, dem Gefühl ihrer jungen, weichen Haut und ihrer beinahe unberührten Enge. Ein weiterer Laut der Frau brachte ihn schließlich zum Höhepunkt. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen ergoss er sich in sie. Die Augen noch geschlossen und mit sich schnell hebend und senkender Brust klammerte er sich noch für einen Moment an sie, dann hob er sie sachte von sich.  
  
Er wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, doch ihr angsterfüllter Blick holte ihn schlagartig in die Realität zurück. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Hatte er sich nur eingebildet, dass sie willig war, und ihr unwissentlich dasselbe angetan wie Snape? Die Verunsicherung stand ihm offenbar ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Hermine schüttelte nur stumm mit dem Kopf und deutete zur Tür. Fragend drehte er sich um – und erstarrte. Die von ihm mit Magie versiegelte Tür stand offen.  
  
„Wer ...?“, krächzte er.  
  
„Draco“, kam sofort die Antwort. Und irgendetwas in der Stimme von Hermine sagte Lucius Malfoy, dass es nicht gut war, dass sie in dieser Situation ausgerechnet von ihm zusammen gesehen worden waren.

* * *

  
  
Er war nicht beim Abendessen gewesen. Narzissa Malfoy schien es nicht weiter zu stören, doch Hermine bemerkte deutlich, dass der Hausherr beunruhigt von der Abwesenheit seines Sohnes war. Er hatte allen Grund dazu, auch wenn ihm das vermutlich nicht so klar war wie ihr. Die Eltern wussten beide nicht, wie gewalttätig und wahnsinnig ihr Sohn geworden war, seit Voldemort gesiegt hatte. Woher sollten sie es auch wissen, sein Hass richtete sich schließlich gehen sie, das Schlammblut. Obwohl Hermine nicht deuten konnte, was seine Freundlichkeit am Vormittag hatte bedeuten sollen, war sie sich doch sicher, dass er nun, da er sie mit seinem Vater beim Sex erwischt hatte, wieder in seine alte, von Hass zerfressene Art zurück gefallen war. Und dass er dem Abendessen fernblieb, hatte sicher nichts Gutes zu bedeuten.  
  
Seufzend machte Hermine sich daran, zurück in die Küche zu gehen. Die Hauselfen würden dafür sorgen, dass das Geschirr auf magische Weise seinen Weg in die Küche fand, wo sie es dann wie immer mit bloßen Händen abwaschen durfte. Ihr war unwohl zumute. Sie hatte mitbekommen, dass Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy gemeinsam ins Theater gehen würden – ein gesellschaftliches Ereignis, bei dem es weniger um das Stück ging als vielmehr darum, gesehen zu werden, Kontakte zu knüpfen und zu halten oder einfach nur neuesten Klatsch auszutauschen. Es erstaunte sie immer wieder, wie sehr die Zauberergemeinschaft noch nach den Traditionen lebte, welche die Muggel schon vor hundert Jahren abgelegt hatten.  
  
Aber die Abwesenheit des Hausherrn bedeutete gleichzeitig, dass sie und Draco die einzigen Menschen im Anwesen waren – ein Gedanke, der ihr nicht gefiel. Zögerlich widmete sie sich dem Geschirr. Es war irrelevant, ob sie sich beeilte oder nicht, der Sohn des Hauses würde ihr früher oder später entweder hier oder in ihrem kleinen Kabuff auflauern. Die Gewissheit, dass er sie diesmal nicht schonen würde, bereitete ihr deutlich mehr Angst als die Ungewissheit über sein weiteres Vorgehen, die sie in den letzten Tagen geplagt hatte.  
  
Ein kalter Wind zog durch die alte Holztür von draußen in die Küche und ließ Hermine frösteln. Der Abwasch war inzwischen getan, die Küche sauber, ihre Aufgaben für den Tag erledigt. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu ihrem Bett zu begeben. Gerade, als sie vorsichtig aus der Tür in den Flur trat, traf sie ein Zauber direkt in den Rücken. Ohne einen Laut sackte sie bewusstlos in sich zusammen.

* * *

  
Sie spürte, dass sie auf einem weichen, mit Seide überzogenen Bett lag, roch den stickigen Geruch vieler Kerzen. Sie traute sich nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, doch sie spürte den Blick eines anderen Menschen auf sich ruhen. Sie musste nicht einmal hinschauen, um zu wissen, wer sie da anstarrte. Bei dem Versuch, ein störendes Haar aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen, musste Hermine zu ihrem Entsetzten feststellen, dass ihre Handgelenke in festen Schlingen steckten. Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf.  
  
„Du bist wach“, wurde sie von Dracos eiskalter Stimme begrüßt. Er lehnte ihr gegenüber an einem der Pfosten des großen Himmelbetts, in dem sie lag, und musterte sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. Erst jetzt registrierte Hermine, dass sie vollkommen nackt war. Unfähig, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, musste sie hilflos mit ansehen, wie er sich abstieß und langsam auf dem Bett über sie krabbelte.  
  
„Ich wäre heute Morgen beinahe auf dich hereingefallen“, erzählte er im Plauderton, „deine schauspielerische Darstellung des verängstigten, gebrochenen Mädchens war wirklich ausgezeichnet. Zu dumm, dass die Lüge aufgeflogen ist, was?“  
  
Während er so vor sich hin sprach, strich er sachte mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, die Brust hoch bis hin zu ihrem Hals. Mit überraschender Kraft schloss sich seine Hand um ihre Kehle, während er sich ihrem Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter näherte: „Ich werde nicht nochmal auf dich reinfallen, Granger! Du hast mir deutlich gezeigt, auf wessen Seite du stehst! Deine Lügen haben hier ein Ende.“  
  
Panisch trat Hermine mit den Beinen um sich, doch sie erreichte Draco, der über ihr verharrte, nicht. Der Griff um ihren Hals schnürte ihr beinahe alle Luft ab.   
  
„Malfoy“, keuchte sie verzweifelt, „bitte … ich krieg keine Luft!“  
  
„Oh, du kannst nicht atmen?“, fragte er spöttisch, „Da geht es dir ja wie mir. Ich fühle mich auch wie erstickt, wann immer ich dich mit meinem Vater sehe.“  
  
Ein weiterer Versuch, Draco mit ihren Beinen zu erreichen, fruchtete. Heftig landete ihr Knie in seiner Seite und stieß ihr kurz um. Hastig sog sie die Luft ein, während er damit beschäftigt war, mit beiden Händen wieder das Gleichgewicht zu erlangen. Sofort bereute Hermine ihre Attacke – der Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht war mörderisch geworden. Mit Wucht schlug er erst einmal, dann zweimal und schließlich ohne sich zurückzuhalten wahllos auf sie ein. Unfähig, sich mit ihren Händen zu schützen, war Hermine den Ohrfeigen hilflos ausgeliefert.  
  
„Warum?“, schrie er sie plötzlich an, „Warum hast du es getan? Es hätte alles vorbei sein können, aber du … du hast alle verraten!“  
  
Schockiert bemerkte Hermine, wie die Schläge nachließen und einem haltlosen, vollkommen verzweifelten Schluchzen Platz machten. Tränen rannen die Wangen von Draco herunter und tropften auf ihre nackte Brust. Sie sah, dass sein ganzer Körper zitterte, dann brach er über ihr zusammen.  
  
„Ich hasse dich“, brachte er zwischen zwei Schluchzern heraus, „es ist deine Schuld, dass ich in dieser Lage bin. Warum? Warum nur?“  
  
Hermine verstand kein Wort von dem, was Draco von sich gab, doch sie spürte, dass vorerst keine Gefahr mehr von ihm ausging. Vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung, nicht erneut seine Wut zu schüren, fragte sie: „Was habe ich getan?“  
  
„Du hast die Seiten gewechselt!“, flüsterte Draco erschöpft, „Wenn du Potter nicht an Snape verraten hättest, hätte der Dunkle Lord niemals gewinnen können.“


	28. Dracos Geschichte

Zwiespältige Gefühle beherrschten Ginny. Der Severus Snape, der ihr gerade gegenüber saß, hatte nichts gemein mit dem eiskalten Todesser, der Hermine vergewaltigt hatte. Es war jener Snape, den sie in den vielen Wochen zuvor entdeckt zu haben glaubte, der mürrische, aber höfliche, wortkarge, aber aufmerksame Snape, der sich ihr seit dem kurzen Besuch von Hermine wieder gezeigt hatte. Er weckte Hoffnung in ihr, wo keine sein konnte. Drei große Taten sprachen gegen ihn: die Ermordung Dumbledores, die Vergewaltigung von Hermine und das Verraten des Geheimnisses um den Elderstab an Voldemort. Letzteres bereitete ihr immer noch Kopfzerbrechen.  
  
"Darf ich eine Frage stellen?", fragte Ginny, während sie ihre Teetasse absetzte. Snape hob überrascht die Augenbraue, nickte ihr jedoch zu.  
  
"Die Sache mit dem Elderstab, dass Harry nach Malfoy der nächste Besitzer war, wie konnten Sie das wissen? Sie waren doch bei den Ereignissen in Malfoy Manor gar nicht dabei."  
  
Wieder verwandelte sich Snapes Miene in die ausdruckslose Maske, die Ginny nur zu gut kannte inzwischen. Stets gewann sie den Eindruck, er verberge einen grenzenlosen Hass dahinter - doch gegen wen oder warum konnte sie auch diesmal nicht sagen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung setzte Snape dennoch zu einer Antwort an: "Ich kannte die Details des Vorfalls in der Tat nicht. Erst am Tag der Schlacht um Hogwarts stieß ich durch Zufall auf die Wahrheit. Miss Granger erklärte Ihrem Bruder die Zusammenhänge, während sie gemeinsam den Zahn des Basilisken bergen wollten. Ich belauschte das Gespräch und berichtete dem Dunklen Lord davon."  
  
Wütend ballte Ginny ihre Fäuste - Snape hatte also wirklich nicht nur das Leben von Dumbledore direkt, sondern auch das von Harry indirekt auf dem Gewissen.  
  
"Miss Granger hat mir damit übrigens das Leben gerettet", fuhr Snape fort und Ginny meinte, sein Tonfall wäre plötzlich bitter geworden, "denn es stellte sich heraus, dass der Dunkle Lord dachte, ich sei der Besitzer des Elderstabes und er müsse mich töten."  
  
"Das haben Sie ihr ja großartig gedankt!", flüsterte Ginny erschlagen. Es passte einfach nicht zusammen. Er trat ihr gegenüber auf eine Art und Weise auf, die ihn beinahe sympathisch machte - und gleichzeitig war er so ein Monster. Sie wünschte, sie hätte die Chance, noch einmal mit Hermine zu sprechen, um ihre Gedanken zu diesem Mann und seiner neuesten Eröffnung zu erfahren. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja irgendwann dazu überreden, mit ihr zusammen einige Tage bei den Malfoys zu verbringen.

* * *

  
Er war tatsächlich wahnsinnig geworden. Nur Wahnsinn konnte erklären, warum er ausgerechnet ihr vorwarf, Harry verraten zu haben. Und überhaupt - warum störte es ihn?  
  
"Wolltest du, dass Harry gewinnt?", fragte sie vorsichtig, nachdem Draco von ihr abgelassen und sich auf die Kante des Bettes gesetzt hatte, den Rücken ihr zugewandt.  
  
"Wirst du es meinem Vater erzählen?", kamen scharfe, aber resigniert klingende Worte zurück.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ob du ihm von dem hier ... was ich gerade gesagt habe, erzählen wirst!"  
  
"Nein, warum sollte ich?", fragte Hermine verwirrt zurück.  
  
"Du spionierst für ihn!", fauchte er, während er sich ihr wieder zudrehte, "Und er für ... für du-weißt-schon-wen!"  
  
"Ich bin nicht auf seiner Seite!", sagte Hermine fest, "Denk nach, Malfoy! Glaubst du wirklich, irgendetwas, das ich tun könnte, ich, das Schlammblut, würde dazu führen, dass er mich akzeptiert?"  
  
"Er hat auch Muggel in seinen Diensten."  
  
"Als Bauern in seinem Schachspiel, dazu da, ihre Aufgabe zu erledigen und dann entsorgt zu werden!", gab Hermine zurück, "Glaubst du wirklich, ich bin so dumm, so eine Rolle zu akzeptieren?"  
  
Lange schwieg Draco, dann sagte er: "Aber Snape hat gesagt, er habe das Wissen über den Elderstab von dir! Ich habe gehört, wie er das gesagt hat!"  
  
"Was weiß ich, was der erzählt! Snape wäre der letzte, dem ich so eine wichtige Information gebe!", schnaubte Hermine, "Und nun mach mich endlich los, du hast doch eh nicht vor, mich anzufassen!"  
  
Für einen weiteren Moment zögerte Draco, ehe er aufstand, zu seinem Stab griff und die Fesseln verschwinden ließ. Augenblicklich setzte Hermine sich auf und zog die Decke bis unter ihr Kinn. Draco stand vor dem Bett, unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte, und schaute auf sie hinab. Es war schließlich Hermine, die als erste an das ursprüngliche Thema anknüpfte: "Ich spioniere nicht für deinen Vater. Und wenn du wirklich für ... für Harrys Sache eintrittst, wäre ich überglücklich."  
  
"Versteh mich nicht falsch, Granger", erwiderte Draco, während er auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm, "ich gebe einen Scheiß auf Potters Tod. Ich weine ihm keine Träne nach. Aber das, was jetzt los ist, dieses Leben, das habe ich nie gewollt."  
  
Es schien, als brächen plötzlich lange aufgestaute Gefühle aus Dracp heraus, denn ohne Hermine zu Wort kommen zu lassen, erzählte er seine Geschichte.  
  
"Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das ist? All das Gerede deines Vaters über vergangene goldene Zeiten - und dann kommt der Mann zurück, der für den Glanz angeblich verantwortlich war, und deine Familie sinkt Schlag auf Schlag in den Abgrund.  
  
Als er damals in unserem vierten Jahr von den Toten zurückkehrte, war ich begeistert. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie er das gemacht hat, aber es erschien mir, als hätten all die Lobeshymnen meines Vaters nicht annähernd seine Macht beschrieben. Es war lustig mitanzusehen, wie Potter im fünften Jahr von allen verspottet wurde, weil niemand glaubte, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück war. Selbst der von allen geliebte Dumbledore wurde nur noch als verwirrter Spinner wahrgenommen.  
  
Ich gebe zu, die Umbridge war durchgeknallt, aber sie gab mir die Chance, endlich mal Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen. Immer wurdet ihr Gryffindors bevorzugt, aber jetzt saß ich am Drücker! Und wieder habt ihr euch über Regeln hinweggesetzt, habt diese Armee von Dumbeldore gegründet und uns ewig zum Narren gehalten. Und das schlimmste war, dass ich wusste, dass er zurück war, aber meine Eltern mir nichts sagen wollten. Ich musste mit ansehen, wie ihr unter Potters Anleitung einen Kampf vorbereitet ... und selbst wusste ich nichts darüber, was wirklich los war.  
  
Bis zu dem Tag, als ihr in die Falle mit der Prophezeiung getappt seid. Mein Vater schrieb mir damals einen Brief, dass der Dunkle Lord einen Plan hatte, Potter rauszulocken, ohne dass seine Beschützer was merken. Ich sollte euch bewachen und eine Eule schicken, sobald Potter abhaut. Und trotzdem ... mein Vater hat versagt, was auch immer es mit der Prophezeiung auf sich hatte, er konnte die Aufgabe vom Dunklen Lord nicht erfüllen. Stattdessen wurde er zum Sündenbock für alles, was schief ging. Dass ihr fliehen konntet, dass das Ministerium endlich zugeben musste, dass er zurück war ... alles wurde meinem Vater zugeschrieben.  
  
Als ich in diesem Jahr in den Sommerferien heim fuhr, dachte ich, stolze Eltern zu finden, treue Anhänger, die glücklich waren, endlich offen zum Dunklen Lord stehen zu können. Stattdessen ... meine Mutter hatte Angst. Mein Vater auch, aber er tat so, als sei nichts passiert. Aber ich wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, spätestens, als meine Mutter immer öfter davon redete, ich solle das Dunkle Mal annehmen. Ich hätte gedacht, dass mein Vater das unterstützen würde, aber er war dagegen.  
  
Sie haben ständig gestritten. 'Du bist ein Versager', hat Mutter oft zu ihm gesagt, 'wegen dir sind wir beim Dunklen Lord in Ungnade gefallen und nun willst du unsere einzige Chance auf Wiedergutmachung wegwerfen?' Die Antwort meines Vaters war immer dieselbe: 'Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es hier nicht um Wiedergutmachung geht. Es ist eine Strafe! Er tut so, als reiche er uns gnädig seine Hand, aber in Wirklichkeit weiß er so gut wie wir, dass Draco die Aufgabe niemals erfüllen kann. Wenn wir akzeptieren, bedeutet das seinen Tod!'  
  
Als ich das erste Mal dieses Gespräch belauschte, wurde mir klar, dass der Mann, den mein Vater so glänzend beschrieben hatte, einfach nur grausam war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, welche Aufgabe ich übernehmen sollte, aber ich glaubte meinem Vater. Mutter hingegen ...  
  
'Ich werde Snape um Hilfe bitten', meinte sie nur, 'wenn Draco versagt, muss er es tun. Keiner wird es wissen und dann muss der Dunkle Lord akzeptieren, dass Draco es geschafft hat ... und alles ist wieder gut!'  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch heute an das freudlose Lachen meines Vaters: 'Närrin! Er wird wissen, dass Snape und nicht Draco ihn getötet hat! Es wird alles nur schlimmer machen! Wenn Draco akzeptiert, muss er das alleine durchziehen. Jede Hilfe würde dem Dunklen Lord einen Grund geben, ihn zu töten!'  
  
Der Gedanke, dass ich jemanden töten sollte, bereitete mir Übelkeit, aber die Tatsache, dass ich es tun musste, weil ich sonst sterben würde, war noch viel, viel schlimmer. Seit dem Tag hatte ich Angst, Granger! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Seit über zwei Jahren lebe ich täglich mit Todesangst. Meine Eltern haben mich an den Dunklen Lord verkauft. Mein Vater hat nachgegeben und mich auch gedrängt, das Dunkle Mal anzunehmen. Seit ich es habe, wünsche ich mir, dass du-weißt-schon-wer stirbt. So sehr, dass ich euch geholfen habe damals, als ihr hier gefangen wart. Ich hätte euch verraten können, habe ich aber nicht. Ich habe mein Leben riskiert für euch! Ich dachte wirklich, ihr könnt es schaffen!  
  
Und jetzt ... jetzt lebe ich in einem Haus mit einer Mutter, die Tante Bella immer ähnlicher wird, und einem Vater, der nicht sieht, dass es seine Loyalität in Frage stellt, wenn er ein Schlammblut fickt und gleichzeitig seine Frau behandelt wie Dreck. Meine Eltern haben mich schon einmal an den Dunklen Lord verkauft, darum spiele ich den guten Sohn. Ich wette, sie würden mich bei dem kleinsten Verdacht an ihn verraten. Und dann du ... statt Potter zu helfen, verrätst du ihn an Snape. Und machst dich dann an meinen Vater ran. Warum? Mit dir an seiner Seite hätte Potter niemals verlieren können! Warum habt ihr versagt? Mein Leben ist vollkommen im Arsch ... wegen euch! Wegen dir!"  
  
Der Hass, der aus den letzten Sätzen von Draco quoll, ließ Hermine für einen Moment vefürchten, dass er sie erneut schlagen würde. Stattdessen sank Draco erschöpft in sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Erschlagen von den unerwarteten Eröffnungen von Draco saß Hermine einfach nur stumm da. Der zuvor unerklärliche Hass gegen sie, der immer dann besonders stark hervortrat, wenn Lucius Malfoy sie gut behandelte, ergab plötzlich Sinn. Ebenso verstand Hermine, dass seine Angst Ursache für seine Aggressivität war. Wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier fauchte Draco und gab seiner Angst in Form von Hass ein Ventil - Hass auf sie, die sich nicht wehren konnte, sie, die in seiner verdrehten Welt gut als Sündenbock funktionierte.  
  
Nachdem Hermine verdaut hatte, dass Draco kein Anhänger Voldemorts war, ja ihn sogar tot sehen wollte, begann es fieberhaft in ihr zu arbeiten. Unerwartet bot sich hier die Möglichkeit, mit einem von der anderen Seite zu paktieren, einer, der kein Sklave war und als Mitglied einer ehemals respektierten Todesser-Familie eventuell sogar Zugang zu Voldemorts innerem Kreis hatte.  
  
Doch der Draco, der jetzt vor ihr saß, wirkte so zerbrechlich, so resigniert und erschöpft, dass sie bezweifelte, dass er auch nur einen Gedanken an Aufstand oder Intrige verschwendete. Die seit zwei Jahren währende Todesangst, von der er gesprochen hatte, schien inzwischen einer stumpfen Resignation gewichen zu sein und brach nur noch vereinzelt in Form von Hass und Gewalt gegen sie hervor. Bevor sie mit ihm zusammen am Tod von Voldemort arbeiten konnte, musste sie ihn zunächst aufbauen, ihm Mut zusprechen, ihm Hoffnung schenken.  
  
Es stellte sich nun nur noch die Frage, wie das ausgerechnet ihr in ihrer Position als Sklavin gelingen sollte.


	29. Nur ein Kuscheltier

Die Bewegung des Bettes riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken; Draco hatte sich wieder zu ihr auf das Bett gesetzt und schaute sie nachdenklich an: "Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?"  
  
Beschämt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie so in ihren Reflektionen über Dracos Geschichte vertieft gewesen war, dass sie tatsächlich kein Wort zu ihm gesagt hatte. Zu begeistert war sie von den Möglichkeiten, die sich ihr plötzlich aufgetan hatten, dass sie vollkommen vergessen hatte, dass es nun an ihr war, Draco endgültig davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht für seinen Vater spionierte oder gar die Sache von Voldemort unterstützte.  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich war einfach zu überrascht und glücklich", sagte sie schließlich voll ehrlicher Freude, "so, wie es für mich schwer ist, deine Situation zu begreifen, so unmöglich ist es vermutlich für dich, mich zu verstehen. Du bist der letzte, von dem ich erwartet hätte, dass er sich als mein Verbündeter erweisen könnte. Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Angst ich vor dir hatte?"  
  
"Natürlich weiß ich das!", entgegnete Draco trocken, "Das war ja schließlich mein Ziel. Aber ich glaube, du hast immer noch etwas nicht verstanden: Ich bin nicht dein Verbündeter."  
  
Lächelnd schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: "Du verstehst nicht: Jeder, der nicht mein Feind ist, ist mein Verbündeter. Ich erwarte keine Heldentaten von dir ..."  
  
"Gut", unterbrach Draco sie unwirsch, "denn ich werde auch keine bringen! Ich will einfach nur mein altes Leben zurück. Ohne Angst, ohne diesen ganzen Wahnsinn. Und jetzt gerade will ich vor allem verstehen, warum du mit meinem Vater schläfst, wenn du angeblich nicht für ihn arbeitest!"  
  
Verärgert schloss Hermine die Augen. Dracos Gedanken waren sprunghaft, kaum hatten sie ein Thema angeschnitten, fiel er in ein altes zurück oder war plötzlich ganz woanders. Es fiel ihr schwer, ihm zu folgen und ihre eigenen Gedanken in geordneten Bahnen zu lenken. Sie holte tief Luft, ehe sie zu einer ausführlichen Antwort ansetzte: "Meine Beziehung zu deinem Vater hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was ich fühle oder denke ... oder gar mit meiner Loyalität. Du solltest am besten wissen, dass ich mich nicht wehren kann. Ich habe keinen Zauberstab mehr und dein Vater ist mir körperlich ziemlich überlegen. Genauso wie ... wie Snape."  
  
Das überraschte Entsetzen, das sich in Dracos Gesicht spiegelte, bewies Hermine, dass er tatsächlich gedacht hatte, sie hätte sich freiwillig auf Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape eingelassen. Es war ihr schleierhaft, wie er zu diesem Schluss gekommen sein konnte, doch sie war froh, dass er nun endlich die Wahrheit akzeptierte.  
  
"Tut mir leid für dich", murmelte Draco so leise, dass Hermine es beinahe nicht gehört hatte. Sie wollte gerade zu einer warmen, dankbaren Antwort ansetzen, da fuhr er fort: "Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du von mir nichts zu erwarten hast!"  
  
"Ich habe es verstanden", erwiderte Hermine. Unschlüssig, was sie noch sagen sollte, verstummte sie, und auch Draco machte den Eindruck, als wisse er nicht mehr weiter. Insgeheim ging Hermine davon aus, dass sie ihn früher oder später doch würde überzeugen können, ihr zumindest ein klein wenig zu helfen, aber im Moment beherrschten Angst und Verzweiflung den jungen Mann vor ihr. Sie fragte sich, ob es ihm so ging wie ihr - dass er förmlich ausgehungert war durch die Kälte, die ihm in dieser Welt entgegen schlug, dass er sich nach der Wärme anderer Menschen sehnte, nach Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit.  
  
"Ich möchte aber dennoch, dass du eines weißt", wagte sie einen letzten Vorstoß, "egal, wie sehr du mich hasst und auf mich herabschaust ... jetzt, wo ich weiß, wie du denkst, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich immer ehrlich zu dir sein werde. Auch, wenn es dir vermutlich nichts bedeutest ... ich bin ein Mensch in diesem Haus, dem du vertrauen kannst."  
  
Hermine konnte sehen, dass Draco zu einer heftigen Antwort ansetzte, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren: Die Hände über der Decke in ihrem Schoß abgelegt, den Blick direkt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, wappnete sie sich innerlich für eine weitere Salve von Beleidigungen. Doch Draco schien es sich mitten drin anders überlegt zu haben. Mindestens ebenso eindringlich wie sie schaute er ihr in die Augen, als suche er darin nach einer Antwort auf irgendetwas. Wieder breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus und gerade, als Hermine ihren Blick senken wollte, unterbrach Draco es seinerseits.  
  
"Ich bin müde", sagte er schlicht, während er sich vom Bett erhob, zu seinem Schreibtischstuhl ging und begann, sich auszuziehen. Verwirrt und etwas beschämt, ihren ehemaligen Klassenkameraden mit nacktem Oberkörper vor sich zu sehen, stahl Hermine sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett, um nach ihrem BH und dem Kleid zu greifen.  
  
"Was glaubst du, wo du hingehst?", hielt die kalte Stimme von Draco sie zurück. Noch verwirrter als zuvor erwiderte sie: "Na ... ich dachte, du willst schlafen?"  
  
"Und? Hab ich dir erlaubt zu gehen?"  
  
"Soll ich etwa ... die Nacht über hier bleiben?", fragte Hermine, ohne in der Lage zu sein, ein ängstliches Zittern aus ihrer Stimme fernhalten zu können. Sie verstand nicht, wieso Draco plötzlich so tat, als hätte das Gespräch zuvor nicht stattgefunden, wieso er sie nun plötzlich doch in seinem Bett sehen wollte. Die kalte Maske, in die sich sein Gesicht verwandelt hatte, ließ Hermine zittern, doch sie wagte nicht, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Langsam kehrte sie in das große Bett zurück, zog die Decke bis unter ihr Kinn und beobachtete nervös, wie Draco, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, zu ihr kam.  
  
"Untersteh dich, heute Nacht wegzulaufen, Granger!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, nachdem er mit einem letzten Schwenk seines Zauberstabes das Licht gelöscht hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlang er einen Arm um sie, zog sie mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust und umschlang ihre Beine mit den seinen. Völlig erstarrt wartete Hermine darauf, dass er weiter gehen würde, dass seine Hände ihren Körper streicheln würden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Als sie nach minutenlangem Warten schließlich den tiefen, regelmäßigen Atem an ihrem Nacken spürte, fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
 _Wenn du einfach nur ein Kuscheltier brauchst, um dich nicht einsam zu fühlen, sag das doch, anstatt mir hier so Angst zu machen!_ , dachte Hermine empört, doch nachdem die Gefahr gebannt war, konnte sie tatsächlich ein wenig über Draco schmunzeln. Ihr war klar, dass er niemals zugeben würde, dass er sich so sehr nach Wärme und Zuneigung sehnte, dass er sogar mit ihr kuscheln wollen würde, stattdessen setzte er seine kalte Maske auf und gab den Bösewicht. Sie würde in Zukunft darauf achten müssen, seine Stimmung richtig zu lesen und aus seinen Gesichtsausdrücken zu erkennen, was er wirklich dachte. Vielleicht würde es ihr so gelingen, ihm näher zu kommen. Vielleicht würden sie so zu einem gemeinsamen Einverständnis kommen und sich möglicherweise sogar gegenseitig ein wenig Trost spenden.  
  
Zufrieden, das erste Mal seit sie im Anwesen der Malfoys war vollkommen unbehelligt, ja sogar beschützt die Nacht verbringen zu können, schloss Hermine schließlich auch die Augen und übergab sich der erholsamen Schwärze des Schlafes.

* * *

  
  
Wie so oft in letzter Zeit war Lucius Malfoy auch an diesem Morgen früher als gewollt aufgewacht. Der Schlaf schien ihn zu meiden und manchmal fragte er sich, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, Narzissa zurück ins Ehebett zu holen, und sei es nur, um sich nicht so einsam zu fühlen. Doch er wusste, dass dieser Gedanke lächerlich war - der gestrige Abend im Theater hatte ihm gezeigt, wie weit er sich von seiner Frau inzwischen entfernt hatte. Während sie stolz herumgegangen war und mit all jenen Menschen gesprochen hatte, die in irgendeiner Weise von Bedeutung sein könnten, hatte er einfach nur in der Familienloge gesessen und das widersinnige Treiben beobachtet. Schon früher hatte er sich innerlich über seine Kollegen lustig gemacht, die mit so großer Ernsthaftigkeit diesem gesellschaftlichen Ereigniss beiwohnten, aber damals hatte er das Spiel dennoch mitgespielt. Damals war er selbst einer der wichtigen Zauberer gewesen, damals waren die anderen zu ihm gekommen. Heute hätte er es wie seine Frau machen müssen: Die eigene Loge verlassen, um zu den wichtigen Persönlichkeiten zu gehen. Doch erstens hatte sein Stolz das nicht zugelassen und zweitens hätte es eh nichts gegeben, was er diesen Menschen zu sagen hätte.  
  
Seufzend dachte er an den Sex mit Hermine zurück. Wenn sie jede Nacht sein Bett teilen würde, könnte er sicher besser schlafen. Er konnte nicht mehr leugnen, dass er sich zu dieser jungen, brünetten Frau mit den wilden Locken hingezogen fühlte. Den Sex hatte er eher aus Verzweiflung heraus gesucht, weil er die Einsamkeit einfach nicht mehr aushalten konnte, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte sie ihm geholfen, für einige Minuten alles zu vergessen. Er wünschte, sie würde es ebenso genießen können wie er, dann könnten sie zusammen aufregenden Sex haben und sich damit gegenseitig aus dieser Einsamkeit, von der Hermine offensichtlich auch geplagt war, reißen. Doch er wollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren - wenn er zu schnell zu aufdringlich würde, wäre selbst das, was sie gestern hatten, nicht mehr möglich.  
  
Da inzwischen an Schlaf eh nicht mehr zu denken war, beschloss Lucius Malfoy, einfach die frühe Stunde zu nutzen, um ungestört im Speisesaal einen ersten Kaffee zu sich zu nehmen. Sorgsam zog er sich an, kämmte sein langes Haar und band es zu seinem gewohnten Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Ein Blick nach draußen zeigte ihm, dass es gerade erst anfing zu dämmern - der Herbst war inzwischen weit voran geschritten und vor sieben Uhr konnte man morgens nicht mehr mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen rechnen.  
  
Ein leises Klicken vom anderen Ende des Ganges ließ Lucius aufhorchen, als er gerade seine eigene Tür hinter sich schloss. Überrascht drehte er sich um - sollte sein Sohn etwa auch schon auf sein? - und erstarrte. Für einen kurzen Moment meinte er, seinen eigenen Augen nicht trauen zu können: Hermine Granger, die Frau, um die seine Gedanken gerade noch so intensiv gekreist waren, trat aus dem Zimmer seines Sohnes. Und nicht nur das, sie blieb freiwillig stehen, drehte sich nochmal um und wechselte einige offensichtlich freundliche Worte mit ihm. Hatte sie etwa die Nacht mit ihm verbracht - und genossen? Waren die Angst, die sie vor ihm hatte, und der Hass, mit dem er sie anschaute, nur gespielt gewesen? Und warum konnte sie ohne Probleme mit seinem Sohn schlafen, nicht aber mit ihm?  
  
Verärgert wartete er, bis Draco die Tür geschlossen hatte und Hermine gezwungen war, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sie bei seinem Anblick schneeweiß wurde, doch der ertappte und schuldbewusste Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht bewies ihm, dass sein Verdacht zuvor richtig gewesen war. Mit erhobener Augenbraue schaute er auf sie hinab, während Hermine mit unsicheren Schritten auf ihn zuging. Es kostete Lucius Malfoy all seine Selbstbeherrschung, sie nicht einfach zu packen, in sein Zimmer zu zerren und auf sein Bett zu schmeißen, um endlich doch gewaltsam all die Dinge mit ihr anzustellen, die er in sich in seinen Träumen ausgemalt hatte. In seine Wut mischte sich zusätzlich das Gefühl, von ihr um den Finger gewickelt und hintergangen worden zu sein - er hatte sich ihr geöffnet, sich verletzlich gezeigt und im nächsten Augenblick warf sie sich seinem Sohn an den Hals. Er schämte sich, sie jemals als vertrauenswürdige Person, als jemand, der ihm Intimität schenken könnte, gesehen zu haben.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy", holte ihn schließlich die Stimme von Hermine wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurück, "Euer Sohn hat nicht mit mir geschlafen. Es wäre das letzte, was ihm einfiele, zumindest mit mir. Bitte versteht ihn nicht falsch."  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, du bist in einer Position, ihn zu verteidigen?", fuhr Lucius sie heftiger an, als er es gewollt hatte. Er wollte sich und ihr nicht eingestehen, wie hart er von ihrem Betrug getroffen war, doch trotz seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung als Todesser bekam er seine Emotionen gerade nicht vollständig in den Griff: "Was mein Sohn mit einer Sklavin anstellt, ist mir vollkommen egal. Nur darum ist es euch überhaupt erlaubt, noch zu leben - als Befriedigung unserer Lust. Sein Handeln stellt kein Problem dar."  
  
Die Verwirrung, die plötzlich neben der Angst im Gesicht von Hermine zu sehen war, überraschte den Hausherrn. Verstand sie wirklich nicht, woher seine Wut kam? Genervt von der Situation, die ihn mit einem Mal überforderte, drehte er sich um und befahl Hermine mit harschen Worten, ihm ins Speisezimmer zu folgen, damit er endlich seinen Kaffee bekommen konnte. Auf dem Weg nach unten versuchte er, das Geschehene aus der Sicht von Hermine zu analysieren. Konnte es sein, dass sie sich nicht bewusst war, dass er sich durch sie verraten fühlte? Bedeutete ihr etwa das, was am Vortag zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, gar nichts, sondern stellte nur eine weitere unangenehme Pflicht unter all den anderen dar, die sie als Sklavin auszuführen hatte? War es eine Illusion gewesen anzunehmen, dass sie den Sex selbst gewollt hatte? Die Nähe, die er zu ihr gespürt hatte - und nicht nur die körperliche - war das alles nur Einbildung gewesen? Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn einsehen, dass sie ihn offensichtlich nicht absichtlich betrogen hatte, sondern es einfach nicht besser wusste, weil sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte.  
  
Und diese Einsicht verwandelte die heiße Flamme des Zorns, den er gerade noch verspürt hatte, in ein Gefühl eiskalter Wut, die seinen ganzen Geist zu lähmen schien.


	30. Eskalierende Eifersucht

Seine Hände zitterten vor Zorn. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was in dem Brief stand, den die Eule ihm gerade gebracht hatte. Sie wusste doch, dass er es nicht schätzte, Eulen zu empfangen, warum behelligte sie ihn mit so einer Kleinigkeit? War sie gelangweilt und hatte in einem ihrer Wahnsinnsanfälle entschieden, ausgerechnet in ihm Ablenkung zu suchen? Es hätte ihn nicht weniger interessieren können, welcher Todesser mit welcher Sklavin Sex hatte - dazu waren sie schließlich da. Und wenn die Ehefrau das nicht mochte, dann war das ein Eheproblem und nichts, womit er sich beschäftigen musste.  
  
Oder steckte doch mehr dahinter? Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie, trotz ihres offensichtlichen Wahnsinns, den er so an ihr schätzte, absichtlich seinen Zorn riskierte. Sein Zorn verblasste, während er nachdenklich über den wenigen Zeilen vor ihm brütete. Vielleicht roch sie Gefahr, weil es sich bei diesem speziellen Schlammblut nicht um irgendjemanden handelte? Andererseits war sie manchmal auch einfach nur paranoid - ihre Anschuldigen Snape gegenüber hatten ihn stets gestört, immerhin war Snape sein treuester Gefolgsmann, das hatte er mehr als einmal unter Beweis gestellt. Treuer und nützlicher sogar als sie selbst.  
  
Energisch legte er den Brief bei Seite. Lord Voldemort hatte keine Zeit, sich mit solchen Problemen zu beschäftigen. Er war so kurz davor, hier in Russland eine ähnlich mächtige Anhängerschaft wie in England zu versammeln, er konnte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. Bellatrix würde auf eine Antwort warten müssen.

* * *

  
Sie hatte es wirklich getan. Jetzt, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und dem ersten Brot im Magen, begann Narzissa Malfoy sich zu fragen, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihrer Schwester zu erzählen, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihrem Mann und dem Schlammblut endgültig jede Grenze überschritten hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Bellatrix inzwischen dem Dunklen Lord geschrieben hatte, ebenso wie sie sich sicher war, dass über kurz oder lang irgendeine Reaktion folgen würde. Was, wenn sie damit die ganze Familie in eine nicht vorhersehbare Katastrophe gerissen hatte? Eigentlich hatte sie nicht mehr gewollt, als dass irgendjemand ihrem Mann endlich mitteilte, dass er zu viel Zeit mit der Sklavin verbrachte - und wenn es der Lord höchstpersönlich war. Doch was sollte sie tun, wenn ihm das als Blutsverrat ausgelegt werden würde und damit auch sie und Draco belastete?  
  
Es half nichts, das Kind war in den Brunnen gefallen. Und lieber würde sie sich der Strafe des Dunklen Lords stellen, als sich weiter von ihrem Ehemann demütigen zu lassen. Nach der ersten Ermahnung durch Bellatrix hatte er sich tatsächlich am Riemen gerissen, doch sie konnte spüren, dass, was auch immer zwischen den beiden war, inzwischen noch heftiger am brodeln war. Die eisige Kälte, die von ihrem Mann am Kopf der Tafel ausging, das betonte Schweigen gegenüber der Sklavin, die wiederum einen verunsicherten Blick zur Schau trug, verriet ihr nur zu deutlich, dass irgendetwas geschehen war. Irgendetwas, das heftige Gefühle in Lucius hervorgerufen hatte - was für sie, seine Ehefrau, stets unmöglich gewesen war. Respekt und zeitweise sogar Freundlichkeit hatte er ihr entgegengebracht, aber nie war sie in der Lage gewesen, brennende Leidenschaft oder eisigen Zorn in ihm zu wecken. Dass dieses Schlammblut das konnte, verriet ihr alles über deren Beziehung, was sie wissen musste. Und sie würde diese Demütigung nicht länger dulden, egal, wie unheimlich die Vorstellung eines Dunklen Lords, der Blutsverrat witterte, auch war.  
  
Narzissas Blick wanderte zu ihrem Sohn. Draco sah heute Morgen besser aus, als sie ihn in den letzten Wochen zuvor erlebt hatte. Es beruhigt sie, ihn endlich einmal wieder ausgeschlafen und ohne dunkle Ringe unter den Augen zu sehen, denn sein Zustand hatte begonnen, ihr Sorgen zu bereiten. Sie wusste nicht, was ihn plagte und woher seine dauerhafte schlechte Laune gekommen war, doch nun, da das Problem offenbar gelöst war, interessierte es sie nicht länger. Solange es allen Mitgliedern ihrer Familie gut ging und keiner ihr gesellschaftliches Ansehen riskierte, war sie zufrieden. Sie hatte Lucius Malfoy nicht aus Liebe geheiratet, sondern um eine stabile Familie zu gründen, die in den Reihen der Reinblüter ganz oben stand. Jetzt, wo der Dunkle Lord gesiegt hatte, musste sie alles daran setzen, als loyaler Anhänger zu erscheinen, um ihren Status nicht zu verspielen - und zumindest Draco schien das auch zu verstehen und ihrer Agenda zu folgen. Wenn nur dieses Schlammblut nicht wäre, das ihren Mann so beharrlich in den Abgrund ziehen wollte.  
  
"Du siehst gut aus heute Morgen, Draco", begann Narzissa schließlich ein Gespräch, um von dem eisigen Schweigen ihres Mannes abzulenken, "hattest du eine gute Nacht?"  
  
"Ja, sehr gut sogar", erwiderte dieser. Zu ihrer Verwirrung wurde der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Mannes noch finsterer und seine rechte Hand umklammerte das Messer, mit dem er sich gerade ein Brötchen schmieren wollte, so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Es schien beinahe, als müsse er sich zurückhalten, um nicht eine unbedachte Äußerung zu tätigen.  
  
"Wie kommt es, dass deine Nacht so angenehm war, Draco? Irgendetwas besonderes?", fragte Lucius Malfoy schließlich, doch die freundlich formulierte Frage konnte nicht über das Eis in seiner Stimme hinweg täuschen. Narzissas Blick wanderte zu ihrem Sohn, der ob des gefährlichen Tonfalls seines Vaters überrascht aufblickte und sein Besteck zur Seite gelegt hatte. Sie meinte, seine Augen kurz zur Sklavin hinüber huschen zu sehen, doch es geschah so schnell, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Stille breitete sich in dem großen Speisesaal aus, während Draco seinem Vater direkt in die Augen starrte. Narzissa spürte instinktiv, dass vor ihren Augen gerade ein stummes Duell stattfand, deren Gegenstand sie nicht kannte.  
  
"Darf ich nicht einfach einmal eine gute Nacht haben, ohne dir Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen, Vater?", kam von Draco schließlich die Gegenfrage, ohne dass er dabei den Blickkontakt löste. Wenn es möglich war, wurde der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Ehemannes noch kälter, doch ihr Sohn zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.  
  
"Es gab einmal eine Zeit, mein Sohn", presste Lucius angespannt hervor, "da hast du all deine Gedanken mit mir geteilt."  
  
Diese Bemerkung entlockte Draco ein unfrohes Lachen: "Das ist doch schon Ewigkeiten her, Vater! Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass ein erwachsener Mann sich wie ein kleines Kind in den Schoß von Papa kuschelt und sich ausheult?"  
  
"Überleg dir, wie du mit mir sprichst!", zischte Narzissas Ehemann, bevor er aufstand und sein angefangenes Frühstück zurückließ. Mit einem Kopfnicken befahl er seiner Sklavin, dass sie ihm zu folgen hatte, und verließ dann den Saal. Mit vor Zorn geballten Fäusten blickte Narzissa ihm nach. Sie verstand nicht, was die Konfrontation mit Draco verursacht hatte, doch dass er nun erneut die Zweisamkeit mit dem Schlammblut vorzog, brachte sie zur Weißglut.  
  
"Bin ich die einzige hier, die findet, dass dem Schlammblut zu viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wird?", fragte sie leise in den Raum hinein, doch Draco, an den die Frage gerichtet war, zuckte nur mit den Schultern: "Ist mir völlig egal, was Vater mit Granger anstellt."  
  
Noch ehe Narzissa darauf reagieren konnte, verließ auch ihr Sohn den Frühstücksraum. Zornig und entsetzt darüber, dass irgendetwas in ihrem Haus geschah, das sie nicht verstand, blieb die blonde Frau alleine mit ihrem Kaffee zurück.

* * *

  
Hermine war sich der Anwesenheit des Hausherrn nur zu bewusst, seine Augen schienen förmlich an ihrem Rücken zu kleben, während sie über die Waschschüssel gebeugt das Frühstücksgeschirr reinigte. Kein Hauself war anwesend, sie waren nach einem finsteren Blick ihres Herrn verängstigt verschwunden. Die Konfrontation am Frühstückstisch bestärkte Hermine darin, dass Malfoy senior aus irgendeinem Grund erbost darüber war, dass er sie aus Dracos Zimmer hatte kommen sehen. Doch da er immer wieder betonte, dass es ihm egal war, ob sein Sohn mit einem Schlammblut schlief oder nicht, konnte sie sich auf die Wut einfach keinen Reim machen. Umso unheimlicher war das betonte Schweigen und Starren hinter ihr. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, dass Gefahr im Verzug war.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy", fing sie schließlich vorsichtig an, während sie den Schwamm im Kübel versinken ließ und sich umdrehte, "ich bin Eure Sklavin und Ihr könnt mit mir tun, was Ihr wollt. Trotzdem ... ich dachte, wir hätten endlich ... ich weiß auch nicht ... eine Ebene gefunden, auf der wir friedlich zueinander sein können?"  
  
Als hätte sie unbedacht ein Zündholz in ein Pulverfass fallen lassen, sprang Lucius Malfoy aus seinem Stuhl auf und ehe Hermine sich versah, hatte er sie bei der Kehle gepackt und auf den Küchentisch geschleudert. Gefährlich nah schwebte sein Gesicht über dem ihren, während eine Hand weiterhin ihren Hals umklammerte und die andere zu einer zitternden Faust geballt neben ihrem Kopf lag.  
  
"So, dachtest du das?", flüsterte er kalt, "Deine Handlungen sprechen eine andere Sprache."  
  
Ehe Hermine antworten konnte, zog Lucius sie in einen brutalen Kuss. Ohne auf ihren erstickten Protestschrei zu reagieren, drang er mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein, fuhr mit seiner freien Hand ihren Körper entlang und drängte sich mit jedem Zentimeter seines Körpers an sie. Gerade, als Hermine meinte, keine Luft mehr zubekommen, ließ er von ihren Lippen ab, nur um sich mit noch mehr Gewalt ihrem Hals zu widmen. Entsetzt registrierte sie, wie er mit beiden Händen an ihrem Kleid riss, bis er es schließlich hoch schob und ihre Brüste freilegte. Wie in einem Rausch versenkte er sein Gesicht zwischen ihnen, umschlang mit seinen Armen ihren Unterkörper und rieb sich zwischen ihren Beinen.  
  
Eisige Kälte breitete sich in Hermines Unterleib aus, während sie, unfähig sich zu bewegen, mit ansehen musste, wie Lucius Malfoy ihren Körper für sich einnahm. In ihrem Geist hallte Snapes Stimme wider, die ihr zuflüsterte, dass es ihr gefiele, was er tat, die sie hämisch lachend beleidigte, und sein Stöhnen, während er ohne Rücksicht in sie stieß. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermine auf die blonde Mähne des Mannes auf ihr, immer noch nicht in der Lage, sich zu rühren oder auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
  
Schwer atmend unterbrach Lucius Malfoy die ungestümen Küsse, die er auf Hermines ganzem Körper verteilt hatte, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Der erstarrte, von Horror erfüllte Ausdruck darin brachte ihn augenblicklich in die Realität zurück. Sie wollte es nicht. Sie wollte ihn nicht.  
  
"Warum?", flüsterte er leise, während er erschlagen auf den Küchenboden sank.  
  
Minuten vergingen, ehe Hermine bemerkte, dass Malfoy von ihr abgelassen hatte. Mit langsamen Bewegungen richtete sie ihre Unterwäsche und das Kleid, setzte sich auf und bemühte sich, die panische Angst, die sie ergriffen hatte, und die dunklen Erinnerungen zu vertreiben. Es dauerte viele weitere Augenblicke, bevor ihr Blick auf den am Boden sitzenden Hausherrn fiel - und sie sich seiner leisen Frage erinnerte.  
  
"Warum was?", erwiderte sie vorsichtig. Immer noch war sie von der Angst beherrscht, dass bei einer nächsten unbedachten Äußerung der Mann vor ihr wieder über sie herfallen konnte - und dann nicht mitten drin von ihr abließ. Lange wartete Hermine, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort auf ihre Frage. Lucius Malfoy saß unbeweglich auf dem Küchenboden, während sie, die Sklavin, auf dem Tisch saß und auf ihn hinab blickte. Gerade, als Hermine beschlossen hatte, die bizarre Situation zu beenden und wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen, regte sich der Mann unter ihr.  
  
"Warum kannst du mit Draco schlafen, aber nicht mit mir?"  
  
Überrascht hielt Hermine in ihrer Bewegung inne - das beschäftigte diesen Mann? Ohne ihr eine Möglichkeit zum Antworten zu geben, fuhr er fort: "Wann immer ich dich berühre, zuckst du zurück. Und wenn du dich nicht wehrst, liegst du mit diesem panischen Blick da, als ob der schlimmste Horror der Welt dich befallen hätte. Warum? Was ist anders bei Draco?"  
  
"Ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen."  
  
"Natürlich hast du das, ich habe doch gesehen, wie du aus seinem Zimmer gekommen bist, wie du ihn angeschaut hast. Du hattest keine Angst vor ihm, obwohl du vorher immer so getan hast, als wäre er dein schlimmster Feind. Lüg mich nicht an!", fuhr Malfoy sie unvermittelt an, während er sich vom Boden erhob und auf die Küchenbank setzte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Euch beweisen soll, aber ... ich habe es wirklich nicht getan. Es wäre das aller letzte, was mir in den Sinn käme. Oder ihm", sagte Hermine verzweifelt und fügte dann leiser hinzu: "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals wieder mit einem Mann schlafen und dabei Lust empfinden kann."  
  
Lucius Malfoy hatte die junge Frau vor sich erneut anfahren wollen, doch ihr leiser, vollkommen resigniert klingender Satz ließ ihn stocken. Es gelang ihm immer wieder, die Vergewaltigung durch Snape zu vergessen, einfach auszublenden, dass Hermine Granger ein Opfer von sexueller Gewalt geworden war und diese tatsächlich in den seltensten Fällen so schnell danach wieder Freude an Sex empfinden konnten. Dass sie freiwillig mit seinem Sohn geschlafen hatte, erschien ihm plötzlich unwahrscheinlich.  
  
Erschöpft fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch das blonde Haar, das inzwischen wirr aus dem am Morgen so bedacht gebundenen Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte. Die ganze Situation zerrte an seinen Nerven. Er wollte der Realität entfliehen, wollte in der süßen Ekstase, die er mit dem Mädchen vor sich erleben konnte, Vergessen und Trost finden - doch ausgerechnet sie war nicht in der Lage, sich einem Mann zu öffnen. Warum nur begehrte er ausgerechnet Hermine Granger?  
  
"Komm her", sagte er langsam, während er eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Er sah ihr Zögern, doch schließlich gab sie nach, ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich auf seinen Schoß ziehen. Vorsichtig legte er beide Arme um sie und zog sie eng an sich. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe der steife Körper von Hermine sich entspannte, doch als Lucius endlich spürte, dass sie seine Umarmung zuließ und sich gegen seine Brust lehnte, fiel auch von ihm die Anspannung ab. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Lockenmähne und flüsterte so leise, dass Hermine es unmöglich hören konnte: "Ich wollte dich nicht ängstigen. Nichts läge mir ferner. Verzeih mir."  
  
Doch sie hatte es gehört.


	31. Ein merkwürdiges Arrangement

Nachdenklich betrachtete Bellatrix ihre Schwester. Dass Narzissa soweit gehen würde, für mehrere Tage bei ihr zu wohnen, um Abstand von ihrem Ehemann zu gewinnen, überraschte sie nicht sonderlich. Verwundert war sie hingegen über die Tatsache, dass ihre Schwester es inzwischen bereut, über sie einen Brief an den Dunklen Lord geschickt zu haben. Ihre Angst um die eigene Familie, insbesondere auch um Draco, konnte Bellatrix verstehen. Dass Narzissa jedoch die Sicherheit ihrer Familie über ihre Loyalität zum Dunklen Lord stellte, dass es ihr lieber war, mit einem Blutsverräter verheiratet zu sein, als den Tod desselben und seines Sohnnes in Kauf zu nehmen, dafür hatte sie keinerlei Verständnis. Bisher hatte sie keinen Grund gehabt, an der richtigen Gesinnung ihrer Schwester zu zweifeln, doch sie fragte sich, was Narzissa tun würde, wenn es hart auf hart käme. Sie selbst hätte keinerlei Skrupel, ihre eigene Schwester dem Todesser-Gericht auszuliefern, wenn sie sich als untreu erweisen sollte. Warum also zögerte und zweifelte Narzissa?  
  
"Ich habe bisher keine Antwort von unserem Herrn erhalten, Narzissa", sagte sie schließlich in ihrem warmherzigsten Tonfall, "entsprechend wissen wir nicht, wie er die Sache einschätzt. Wenn er aber zu der Meinung gelangt, dass die Beziehung zwischen deinem Mann und diesem Schlammblut gesetzeswidrig ist ... dann weißt du hoffentlich, auf wessen Seite du stehst."  
  
Sie konnte sehen, dass das Gesagte ihrer Schwester Angst machte und das Gegenteil war von dem, was sie hatte hören wollen. Genervt rollte Bellatrix mit den Augen. Schon damals, als Draco den Auftrag erhalten hatte, Dumbledore zu töten, hatte Narzissa sie um Hilfe gebeten und sie schließlich in diesen erbärmlichen Unbrechbaren Schwur von Snape verwickelt. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, wäre er der letzte gewesen, den sie dafür auserkoren hatte. Sie hatte ihm immer misstraut, aber spätestens, seit er tatsächlich Dumbledore getötet und damit das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords endgültig wieder hergestellt hatte, konnte sie nichts mehr gegen ihn sagen. Dass Narzissa sich ängstlich zeigte, wann immer es um sie selbst oder Draco ging, dass ihre Angst sogar soweit ging, sich in gewissem Maße gegen den Lord zu stellen ... das bereitete Bellatrix Kopfschmerzen. Was er sagte, war Gesetz. Wieso fiel es so vielen Menschen um ihr herum so schwer, das einfach zu akzeptieren?  
  
"Hältst du es für eine gute Idee, deinen Mann ausgerechnet in dieser Situation aus den Augen zu lassen?", fragte sie schließlich. Sie konnte die Motivation zwar nachvollziehen, aber für sinnvoll hielt sie es dennoch nicht.  
  
"Ja", nickte Narzissa, "ich habe dafür Snape eingeladen, das Wochenende mit Lucius zu verbringen. Ihn nimmt mein Mann hoffentlich ernst genug, um endlich zu erkennen, wie dumm seine Einlassungen mit dem Schlammblut sind. Und ich muss mir deren Treiben nicht noch weiter anschauen."  
  
"Wir werden sehen", war alles, was Bellatrix darauf zu erwidern wusste. Insgeheim interessierte es sie brennend, was zwischen den beiden Männern vorfallen würde, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten. Falls Snape wirklich der Verräter war, für den sie ihn hielt, falls sich hinter der Affäre von Lucius und dem Schlammblut mehr verbarg als Sex - wer wusste, welch seltsame Blüten in dem Haus sprießen würden? Es galt in jedem Fall, beide stärker als zuvor zu beobachten von nun an.  
  
Gedankenverloren spielte Bellatrix mit dem Haar ihres Sklaven, während sie über die Vorgänge im Anwesen ihrer Schwester nachdachte. Das leise Schnurren, dass dem rothaarigen jungen Mann entwich, bemerkte sie gar nicht, ebenso wenig den angewiderten Blick ihrer Schwester, die jetzt erst bemerkte, dass der jüngste Weasley-Sohn wie ein dressierte Hund vollkommen nackt neben dem Sessel der Hausherrin hockte und nach Zuwendung lechzte.

* * *

  
Mit erhobener Augenbraue las Severus Snape den Brief, den er von Narzissa Malfoy erhalten hatte, ein drittes Mal durch. Er wurde nicht schlau aus dem, was darin stand, obwohl das eigentliche Anliegen klar formuliert war: Er sollte über das Wochenende Hogwarts den Rücken kehren und Lucius Malfoy Gesellschaft leisten. Der Rest klang danach, als solle er ihren Ehemann überwachen.  
  
_Werter Severus,_  
_ich habe beschlossen, das Wochenende mit meiner Schwester zu verbringen, die ich schon zu lange nicht mehr ganz für mich alleine hatte. Ich sehne mich nach schwesterlicher Nähe und Rat in dieser für mich so schweren Zeit. Die Gründe hierfür sind für niemanden außer mich relevant, doch lass dir gesagt sein, sie sind schwerwiegend._  
_Ich werde also Lucius und meinen Sohn alleine im Haus zurücklassen, nur umsorgt von den Hauselfen - und dem Schlammblut Hermine Granger. Bestimmte Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen, die näher auszuführen in diesem Brief unangemessen wäre, veranlassen mich zu dem Bedenken, dass es nicht ratsam wäre, meinen Mann ohne die Gesellschaft eines anderen erwachsenen Menschen zu belassen._  
_Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dich für einige Tage von der Schule und deinen beruflichen Pflichten lösen könntest, um das Wochenende in unserem Anwesen zu verbringen. Durchaus bin ich mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich dir bereits jetzt mehr schulde, als ich jemals werde begleichen können. Doch gerade deine Aufmerksamkeit der Vergangenheit, insbesondere die Hilfsbereitschaft in der Sache mit Draco, welche an dieser Stelle keine Rolle spielen soll, für welche ich dir aber erneut danken möchte, lässt mich hoffen, dass du mich auch in dieser Angelegenheit nicht im Stich lassen wirst._  
_In tief empfundener Dankbarkeit,_  
_Narzissa Malfoy_  
  
Seufzend legte Snape den Brief auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben seinem Sessel. Er hatte die letzten Wochen seit Schulbeginn tatsächlich fast vollständig in Hogwarts gelebt und seine Sklavin Ginevra Weasley alleine das Haus hüten lassen. Eigentlich bestand kein Anlass dazu, dass er die Nächte und das Wochenende in der Schule verbrachte, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, wollte er dem jungen Mädchen aus dem Weg gehen. Das Angebot nun, das Wochenende bei der Familie Malfoy zu verbringen, erschien ihm entsprechend tatsächlich ein wenig verlockend. Er würde sie mitnehmen können, so dass sie erneut Zeit mit ihrer Freundin verbringen konnte, und er selbst kam in die Gesellschaft eines intelligenten Mannes, dessen Gespräche er trotz aller Differenzen schätzte. Darüber hinaus bot sich ihm die einmalige Möglichkeit, vielleicht endlich ein wenig mehr über das heraus zu finden, was sich in diesem Haus abspielte. Der Brief von Narzissa erzählte ihm zwar schon alles, was er wissen musste - sie verdächtigte ihren Ehemann des Blutverrats - doch er wollte schon seit damals, als er den Handel mit dem Herrn des Hauses abgeschlossen hatte, selbst sehen, was dort gespielt wurde.  
  
"Dann werden wir der Bitte wohl mal nachkommen", sagte er schließlich zu sich selbst. Eine handvoll Flohpulver beförderte ihn durch den Kamin in seine Wohnung, wo er eine lesende Ginny Weasley aufschreckte. Routiniert und stumm packte er einige wenige Sachen zusammen, die er für einen Hausbesuch bei Kollegen üblicherweise mitnahm, wies die höchst verwirrte Ginny an, was sie für das Wochenende brauchen würde, und trat dann mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf sie zu, um Seit an Seit mit ihr zu apparieren.  
  
Ein längerer Aufenthalt im Hause Malfoy hatte auch den Vorteil, dass er Hermine Granger wieder sehen würde.

* * *

  
Eben jene stand mit reglosem Gesicht im Speisesaal und beobachtete das schweigende Mahl, dass die beiden Männer vor ihr einnahmen. Seit dem Tag, an dem Draco sich ihr offenbart hatte und Lucius Malfoy ein weiteres Mal nahe daran gekommen war, ihre Grenze zu überschreiten, war eine knappe Woche vergangen. Eine knappe Woche voller Schweigen. Keiner der beiden hatte, soweit sie das zumindest beurteilen konnte, ein Wort mit dem anderen gesprochen, während Narzissa Malfoy von Tag zu Tag ungeduldiger und gereizter geworden war. Hermine hatte förmlich spüren können, wie die Verzweiflung der Frau darüber, dass sie nicht wusste, was in ihrem Haus los war, stetig gewachsen war. Bis sie schließlich am Frühstückstisch verkündet hatte, das Wochenende bei ihrer Schwester zu verbringen. Und obwohl keiner der beiden Männer etwas davon in ihrem Gesicht erkennen ließen, fühlte Hermine doch eine große Erleichterung in ihnen. Wenn die ganze Situation nicht für sie hätte bedrohlich werden können - den Hass von Narzissa Malfoy hatte Hermine immerhin schon mehrfach am eigenen Körper zu spüren bekommen - hätte sie über die Ironie beinahe gelacht: Die gute Ehefrau, die alles in ihrer Macht stehende tat, um die Familie zusammen zu halten und zu beschützen, eben jene Frau wurde von Sohn und Ehemann als Störfaktor wahrgenommen. Wenn auch aus jeweils gänzlich unterschiedlichen Gründen, wie Hermine vermutete.  
  
Leises Flügelrascheln kündete die Ankunft einer Eule an. Hermine erkannte die kleine, schneeweiße Eule, welche die Hausherrin meist für ihre persönliche Post nutzte, und fragte sich verwundert, warum Narzissa Malfoy kaum nach ihrer Abreise einen Brief an ihren Mann schreiben würde. Der düstere Ausdruck, der mit jeder gelesenen Zeile deutlicher im Gesicht des älteren Mannes zu erkennen war, zeigte ihr, dass es nichts Gutes zu verheißen schien.  
  
"Wir bekommen Besuch", verkündete Lucius Malfoy schließlich. Die Verwunderung, die sich auf Dracos Gesicht zeigte, spiegelte sich ebenso in dem von Hermine - wieso verließ Narzissa das Haus, um dann von außerhalb Besuch einzuladen, während sie abwesend war?  
  
"Und wen?", erkundigte Draco sich knapp.  
  
"Severus", erwiderte sein Vater ebenso kurz. Hermine sah, wie Draco bleich wurde und seine Augen kurz zu ihr huschten, doch er fing sich schnell wieder und bohrte weiter: "Wieso? Hat Mutter ihn eingeladen?"  
  
"Sie ist offenbar der Auffassung, man könne mich nicht ohne ... warte, wie hat sie es formuliert?", erklärte Lucius mit kalter Ironie, "Man könne mich nicht ohne eine Anstandsdame - oder in diesem Fall Herrn - belassen und es sei vielleicht an der Zeit, dass eine andere Autorität als sie versucht, mir Verstand einzubläuen. Warum sie da ausgerechnet Severus für diesen speziellen Zweck beauftragt, entzieht sich jedoch meinem Verständnis."  
  
Nun war es auch an Hermine zu erbleichen. Sie verstand nur zu gut, was Narzissa vorhatte: Sie ertrug den Anblick ihres Mannes nicht länger, wollte aber verhindern, dass er sich weiter auf sie, das Schlammblut, einließ, und schickte deswegen einen Aufpasser. Nur warum sie dafür Snape ausgewählt hatte, verstand auch sie nicht - schließlich musste sich Narzissa doch im Klaren darüber sein, was zwischen ihr und Snape vorgefallen war. Oder spekulierte sie etwa darauf, dass Snape sie erneut zu sich ins Bett holen würde und so den Händen ihres Ehemannes entriss? Hatte sie gar guten Grund zu dieser Annahme? Plötzlich lief es Hermine eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und auch sie suchte nun unwillkürlich den Blick von Draco.  
  
"Er wird zum Abendessen eintreffen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten beendete Lucius Malfoy sein Mittagessen, warf seine Serviette ungehalten auf den Tisch und verschwand, ohne Draco oder Hermine noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Diese wiederum starrten sich kurz schweigend an, ehe Draco leise sagte: "Wenn du willst, kannst du heute Nacht wieder bei mir schlafen."  
  
Erleichterung überschwemmte Hermine wie eine warme Woge und sie nickte voller Dankbarkeit.  
  
"Aber ich warne dich direkt", fügte Draco schnell an, als ob ihm seine eigene Freundlichkeit plötzlich unangenehm geworden wäre, "wenn Snape darauf besteht, die Nacht mit dir zu verbringen, werde ich mich ihm bestimmt nicht in den Weg stellen."  
  
"Ich weiß schon", erwiderte Hermine mit einem gequälten Lächeln, "du willst keine falsche Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bezweifle, dass Snape offen nach mir fragen wird ... hat er ja ... letztes Mal auch nicht. Wenn er mich nicht findet, reicht das sicher. Hoffentlich."  
  
Sie sah, dass Sorge in den Augen von Draco stand, doch sie wusste, dass er nicht sein Leben für ihres riskieren würde - und dass er niemals zugeben würde, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Mit einem ironischen Knicks verabschiedete sich Hermine, um Richtung Bibliothek zu verschwinden, wo noch immer Unmengen Bücher auf Katalogisierung warteten.

* * *

  
Mit klopfendem Herzen folgte Ginny ihrem Besitzer den langen Weg von Eingangstor bis zur Haustür entlang. Sie war noch nie in dem Anwesen der Malfoys gewesen, doch es war nicht die Pracht und Größe, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließen, sondern das kurz bevorstehende Wiedersehen mit Hermine. Als Snape ihr eröffnet hatte, dass er sie mit zu den Malfoys nehmen würde, war sie außer sich gewesen vor Freude. Nicht nur, dass sie endlich der Einsamkeit der kleinen, bedrückenden Wohnung entkommen konnte, sie hatte auch endlich wieder die Möglichkeit, mit einer vertrauten Person zu sprechen.  
  
Voller Vorfreude stand sie neben Snape, starrte wie gebannt auf die große, dunkle Holztür, die sich langsam öffnete - und war enttäuscht, dass es nicht Hermine, sondern ein Hauself war, der sie empfing. Schnell rief sie sich jedoch zur Ordnung, sie würde Hermine schon früh genug zu Gesicht bekommen. Vorerst folgte sie ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer durch die Eingangshalle in einen kleinen, gemütlichen Raum mit Kamin und einigen Sesseln, der offenbar als Empfangsraum für Freunde des Hauses diente.  
  
"Severus!", wurden sie von der dunklen, immer ein wenig herablassend klingenden Stimme von Lucius Malfoy empfangen, "Schön, dich einmal wieder zu sehen. Und du hast sogar deine kleine Sklavin mitgebracht, wie aufmerksam."  
  
"Jaja", kam die kalte Erwiderung von Snape, "spar dir das. Wir wissen beide, warum ich hier bin. Ich würde über den Anlass gerne ein bisschen mehr mit dir reden, immerhin wirft deine eigene Ehefrau dir ziemlich ernste Sachen vor."  
  
Ginny war überrascht, die sonst so perfekte Maske von Malfoy ganz kurz entgleiten zu sehen, doch dieser schien sich schnell wieder zu fangen, denn sofort pflasterte ein ironisches Grinsen sein Gesicht: "Oh, das. Ja. Gerne. Aber warum schickst du nicht erst dein kleines rothaariges Anhängsel weg? Oder soll sie mir Gesellschaft leisten?"  
  
Das anzügliche Lächeln des Mannes ließ Ginny erschaudern - war Lucius Malfoy schon immer ein lüsterner alter Mann gewesen? In ihrer Vorstellung hatte der herablassende schmierige Kerl immer so gewirkt, als habe er für Sex nichts übrig - und auch Hermine hatte nicht erwähnt, dass er sie auf diese Weise ausgenutzt hätte. Doch noch ehe sich die Angst richtig in ihr breit machen konnte, ging Snape dazwischen: "Ich weiß, dass du auf junges Blut stehst, aber sie ist gerade achtzehn. Und sie gehört mir. Also spiel gar nicht erst mit dem Gedanken. Schick lieber einen Hauself, damit er sie zu Granger führt. Sie kann ihr gerne bei ihren Aufgaben zur Hand gehen."  
  
Dankbar nahm Ginny zur Kenntnis, dass Snape sie nicht nur vor dem widerlichen Zugriff des blonden Mannes gerettet, sondern ihr gleichzeitig eine Möglichkeit verschafft hatte, einige Zeit alleine mit Hermine zu verbringen. Erleichtert und voller Ungeduld folgte sie dem rasch herbeigerufenen Hauselfen durch die düsteren, bilderbehangenen Gänge des gewaltigen Anwesens.


	32. Auf den Zahn gefühlt

Der kleine Hauself blieb vor einer großen, hölzernern Tür stehen und wandte sich zu Ginny um: "Der Herr hat ausnahmsweise erlaubt, dass Sie die Bibliothek betreten dürfen. Bitte machen Sie nichts dreckig."  
  
Überrascht schaute Ginny den Hauself an, doch dieser sagte kein weiteres Wort, sondern klopfte stattdessen laut an die Tür. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann konnte sie von Innen leise Schritte hören, ehe sich ein Spalt öffnete.  
  
"Ginny!", hörte sie den überraschten Ausruf ihrer Freundin, ehe sie sich in einer stürmischen Umarmung wiederfand. Mit gleicher Freude erwiderte sie die Begrüßung.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Snape dich mitbringt! Oh, ich freue mich so!", kam es enthusiastisch von Hermine.  
  
"Das war wirklich ein netter Zug von ihm, ja. Ich soll dir hier helfen, was auch immer du machst."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy hat dir erlaubt, die Bibliothek zu betreten?", fragte Hermine verwundert.  
  
"Ja, wieso, ist das so besonders? Der Hauself gerade hat auch schon was in die Richtung gesagt."  
  
"Die Malfoys lassen kein dreckiges Gewürm hier rein", erklärte Hermine mit leichtem Hohn in der Stimme, während sie Ginny zu ihrem Schreibtisch führte, "entsprechend war hier noch nie ein Hauself und ich musste tagelange Beobachtung ertragen, ehe ich alleine hier sein durfte."  
  
"Ich verstehe", kam es trocken von Ginny, "und was genau machst du hier?"  
  
"Ach, das hat Zeit. Ich hab was viel Spannenderes zu erzählen!", sagte Hermine, aufgeregt darüber, die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage endlich mit jemandem teilen zu können. Leise flüsternd - man wusste nie, ob nicht doch Abhörzauber auf dem Raum lagen - begann sie, Ginny auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen.

* * *

  
Nachdem seine Sklavin den Raum verlassen hatte, schwieg Snape eine Weile und beobachtete den blonden Mann vor sich. Er konnte nicht feststellen, dass sich an seiner arroganten Ausstrahlung etwas geändert hatte, und doch mischte sich etwas Neues, was vorher nicht dagewesen war, mit rein. Er konnte eine deutliche Genervtheit wahrnehmen, so deutlich, als richte sie sich speziell gegen ihn.  
  
"Ist dir meine Anwesenheit nicht genehm?", fragte er schließlich. Als habe er nur auf ein Stichwort gewartet, drehte sich Lucius Malfoy wieder zu ihm um, trat vom Fenster weg, um vor dem Kamin stehen zu bleiben, wo er sich zu seiner charismatischsten Pose aufbaute: Ein Arm ausgestreckt auf dem Sims, das Kinn erhoben, die andere Hand lässig auf seinem Stock abgelegt, glich er dem Urahnen, der riesiges Gemälde über ihm prangte, auf nahezu unheimliche Weise. Ehe er sich zu einer Antwort herabließ, wanderte noch eine Augenbraue hoch und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem humorlosen Lächeln.  
  
"Ganz und gar nicht, wie kommst du zu der Annahme?", kam die entsprechend kalte Erwiderung, "Ich schätze es immer sehr, wenn meine Frau mir ihre Schoßhündchen schickt."  
  
„Du klingst wie ein patziges Kind, dem man den Lolli weggenommen hat, Lucius. Das steht dir nicht.“  
  
„Und was genau erwartest du von mir? Wie soll ich deine Anwesenheit hier interpretieren?“  
  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ sich Snape auf einem der Sessel nieder: „Ich setze mich dann mal, auch wenn du es mir nicht angeboten hast.“  
  
„Tu, was dir beliebt. Wenn es nach meiner Frau ginge, hättest du sowieso vollkommene Verfügungsgewalt über dieses Haus.“  
  
„Du kannst dir den Spott sparen“, sagte Snape ungeduldig, „stattdessen könntest du anfangen zu erklären, was dieses ganze Drama soll. Warum bin ich hier?“  
  
„Warum du hier bist?“, gab Malfoy lachend zurück, „Na doch wohl offensichtlich, weil du auf ein Zeichen meiner Frau hin sofort springst. Oder ist es meine liebe Schwägerin Bella, die du beeindrucken willst?“  
  
„Du weißt genau, wie ich meine Frage gemeint habe. Hör auf mit den Spielchen!“, erwiderte Snape unbeeindruckt, „Warum war Narzissa der Meinung, dass ich mit dir reden muss? Was läuft da zwischen dir und der Granger?“  
  
„Ah, darum geht es dir. Sag das doch gleich!“  
  
„Lucius!“, knurrte Snape, der inzwischen entgegen seiner Gewohnheit genervt war.  
  
„Noch einmal: Was erwartest du von mir?“, wiederholte der Hausherr seine Frage, während er ungerührt mit erhobener Augenbraue auf seinen Gast hinabschaute.  
  
„Erkläre mir, wieso es deine Frau für nötig befunden hat, dass ich dir auf den Zahn fühle.“  
  
In einer unschuldigen Geste breitete Malfoy seine Arme aus, doch zu Snapes Erleichterung setzte er sich daraufhin und schien endlich gewillt, ernsthaft zu antworten.  
  
„Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Sie ist einfach eifersüchtig. Ich mag schöne, junge Frauen und das ist sie eben nicht mehr. Granger schon, zumindest was das Jung angeht. Ihre Eifersucht hat sie so weit getrieben, dass Bellatrix den Dunklen Lord informiert hat.“  
  
„Bitte?“, kam es fassungslos von Snape, „Narzissa unterstellt dir Blutsverrat, ihre Schwester trägt das dem Lord zu – und du sitzt hier seelenruhig und verspottest mich?“  
  
„Wer redet denn von Blutsverrat?“  
  
„Deine Frau. Und Bellatrix. Lucius, sag mir nicht, dass du davon nichts wusstest!“  
  
Snape konnte sehen, dass sein Gastgeber merklich erbleichte und er bewunderte ihn ein wenig, dass er sich ansonsten so gut unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
„Du meinst, Bellatrix hat dem Dunklen Lord geschrieben, dass ich ein Blutsverräter bin?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Schweigen breitete sich erneut in dem Raum aus. Interessiert beobachtete Snape, wie Lucius mit geschlossenen Augen da saß und offensichtlich angestrengt nachdachte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich der blonde Mann nicht bewusst gewesen war, wie ernst seine Lage war. Andererseits, so überlegte Snape, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass er des Blutsverrats nicht schuldig war – sonst wäre er gewiss schon durch seine alleinige Anwesenheit nervös geworden. Oder fühlte er sich schuldig, dachte aber, dass niemand etwas bemerken würde? Für die meisten Menschen da draußen war die Vorstellung, dass ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy ein Blutsverräter sein könnte, vollkommen lachhaft, Versagen im Ministerium hin, Ungnade des Dunklen Lords her.  
  
„Worauf basiert dieser Vorwurf überhaupt?“, brach es schließlich aus Lucius heraus, „Ich meine … du hast doch auch schon mit Granger geschlafen und dir macht auch keiner einen Vorwurf.“  
  
„Genau darum geht es mir. In den Augen deiner Frau gibt es offensichtlich einen Unterschied in deinem und meinem Verhalten“, bekräftigte Snape die Frage.   
  
„Der Unterschied ist, dass ich mit ihr verheiratet bin, sonst ist da nichts! Sie wirft mir vor, dass ich eine Sklavin für das nutze, wofür sie vorgesehen ist.“  
  
„Du hast also auch mit ihr geschlafen?“, hakte Snape nach. Er spürte, dass ihn das Thema innerlich bewegte, doch er gestattete sich weder, das nach Außen zu zeigen, noch näher darüber nachzudenken, woher das kalte Gefühl kam.  
  
„Ja, und? Dafür haben wir die doch!“, fuhr Malfoy ihn wütend an. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene verfolgte Snape, wie sein Gastgeber erneut aufsprang und zum Fenster ging, um mit ihm zugewandten Rücken seinen Blick über den eigenen Garten schweifen zu lassen: „Ich bin der Herr in diesem Haus. Ich habe die Sklavin ausgesucht. Sie gehört mir, entsprechend entscheide ich, was ich mit ihr anstelle.“  
  
Ein anderer Gedanke trat plötzlich in Snapes Kopf: „Und warum hast du es dann für nötig befunden, Granger durch mich heilen zu lassen, nachdem sie sich eine starke Unterkühlung zugezogen hatte? Wieso hast du das nicht selbst gemacht?“  
  
„Warum muss ich mich vor dir rechtfertigen?“, fragte Malfoy und drehte sich erzürnt um. Snape konnte nur innerlich seufzen, ehe er erwiderte: „Weil ich bereit bin, deine Erklärung anzuhören und dich zu verstehen. Meinst du, wenn unser Lord hier auftaucht, wird er seelenruhig dasitzen und sich irgendeine Rechtfertigung anhören? Du weißt, was er davon hält, wenn auch nur der kleinste Verdacht im Raum steht …“  
  
Der Zorn des Hausherrn ließ sichtlich nach, doch Snape konnte ihm anmerken, wie aufgewühlt er sein musste – wie ein eingesperrter Tiger ging er mit langen Schritten auf dem Teppich vor seinem Kamin auf und ab. Geduldig wartete er, bis der blonde Mann sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er erneut ihm gegenüber Platz auf einem der großen Ohrensessel nahm, und zu seiner Erklärung ansetzte.  
  
„Ich hatte einfach keine Lust, mich um sie zu kümmern. Unterkühlungen heilt man nicht durch einen einfachen Zauber, der Aufwand war mir zu groß.“  
  
„Du hast Hauselfen, die sich gut mit der Pflege kranker Zauberer auskennen.“  
  
Wieder konnte Snape ein langes Zögern ausmachen, ehe sein Gastgeber antwortete. Es wirkte beinahe, als überlegte er sich während des Gespräches erst, wie er sein Handeln rechtfertigen konnte. Unsicher, ob er belogen wurde, lauschte er den weiteren Ausführungen.  
  
„Es war offensichtlich meine Frau, die Granger in diese Lage gebracht hat. Vielleicht wollte sie sie nur bestrafen, vielleicht hat sie absichtlich ihren Tod in Kauf genommen. Auf jeden Fall hätte sie nicht zugelassen, dass Hauselfen von ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit abgezogen werden, um eine Sklavin zu pflegen. Und auf eine Sklavin verzichten wollte ich auch nicht.“  
  
Skeptisch schaute Snape seinen Gesprächspartner an, doch Lucius Malfoy erwiderte seinen Blick, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Resigniert ließ er sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken. Er war nicht der einzige, der im Laufe seines Lebens das Lügen und Verbergen perfektioniert hatte. Auch, wenn sich Lucius‘ Gefühle häufiger von seinem Gesicht ablesen ließen, so war er doch immer noch gut darin, seine kalte, arrogante Fassade zu wahren – und offensichtlich anderen ins Gesicht zu lügen. Obwohl seine Erklärung gut war, bezweifelte Snape, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprach, oder zumindest vollständig richtig war. Für den Augenblick blieb ihm jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu akzeptieren.  
  
„Schön“, sagte er entsprechend, „bis hier hin klingen deine Aussagen glaubhaft. Ich werde trotzdem bis Sonntag bleiben, und sei es nur, weil ich mich in deinem luxuriösen Haus vom Schulalltag entspannen will.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, nickte Malfoy noch kurz zu und verließ dann den Raum. Wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, waren die beiden Sklavinnen in der Bibliothek zu finden. Irgendetwas in ihm verlangte danach, erneut mit Hermine Granger unter vier Augen zu sprechen.

* * *

  
Das leise Knarzen der Tür ließ Hermine aufhorchen. Irgendjemand hatte gerade die Bibliothek betreten, und da kein Hauself es wagen würde, den Regeln des Meisters zu wiedersprechen, konnte es sich dabei nur um Snape, Malfoy oder Draco handeln. Geschwind bedeutete sie Ginny, das Gespräch zu unterbrechen und so zu tun, als würde sie ihr beim Sortieren der Bücher helfen.  
  
„Ich sehe, Sie sind Miss Granger eine große Hilfe“, richtete Snape sein Wort direkt an seine Sklavin. Ginny nickte nur als Antwort und warf Hermine einen verunsicherten Blick zu.  
  
„Können wir behilflich sein?“, erkundigte Hermine sich mich kalter Stimme, ohne vom Schreibtisch aufzuschauen. Sie spürte mehr als dass sie sah, wie Snape sehr dicht an sie herantrat. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus.  
  
„Ich würde gerne einige Worte unter vier Augen mit Miss Granger wechseln. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, Miss Weasley …“  
  
Der panische Blick in Hermines Augen musste überaus deutlich gewesen sein, denn Ginny erwiderte nach einer kurzen Gedenkpause: „Es gibt nichts, was Sie nicht auch vor mir zu ihr sagen könnten.“  
  
Obwohl Hermine das Gesicht von Snape nicht sehen konnte, war sie sich sicher, dass ein missbilligender Ausdruck darauf erschienen sein musste, denn sie spürte, wie sich sein Körper versteifte, und beobachtete, dass Ginny blass wurde.  
  
„Sie haben mir zu gehorchen, Miss Weasley. Wenn Sie denken, dass Sie ungehorsam sein können, nur weil ich mich Ihnen gegenüber höflich verhalte, haben Sie sich geirrt“, kam es mit eisiger Stimme von Snape, „Sie werden jetzt augenblicklich die Bibliothek verlassen. Lassen Sie sich von Lucius eine Aufgabe geben. Sollte ich später erfahren, dass Sie sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet haben, wird es Konsequenzen geben.“  
  
Eisige Kälte machte sich in Hermines Magen breit, während sie beobachtete, wie Ginny mit hängenden Schultern Richtung Ausgang davon schlich. Sie schaute ihr nach, bis die große Holztür mit einem dumpfen Knall wieder zugefallen war, dann spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
  
„Setzen Sie sich mit mir auf das Sofa dahinten, Miss Granger. Unser letztes Gespräch endete nicht so positiv, das würde ich gerne ändern.“


	33. Immer wachsam!

Erstarrt blickte Hermine auf Snape hinab, der sich im Anschluss an seine Worte auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte und sie erwartungsvoll anschaute. Kaum hatte er Ginny befohlen, die Bibliothek zu verlassen, waren ihr ihre Gedanken vom Mittagessen wieder eingefallen - hatte Narzissa wirklich einen guten Grund zu der Annahme, dass Snape sie zu sich ins Bett und damit von Lucius Malfoy wegholen würde? Bei ihrem Aufenthalt in der Wohnung von Snape hatte er sie vollständig in Ruhe gelassen, zumindest auf dieser Ebene. Doch war das wirklich von Bedeutung? Die Unsicherheit und vor allem die Angst, die ihre Erinnerungen an seine vergangene Tat, verursachten ein eiskaltes Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Sie wollte nicht alleine mit diesem Mann sein. Sie wollte sich nicht zu ihm auf das Sofa setzen.  
  
"Immer noch so störrisch, mh?", kam es spöttisch von Snape, "Na gut, Sie müssen auch nicht. Bleiben Sie meinetwegen an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen. Aber Sie werden mich ansehen, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede."  
  
Der Spott in seiner Stimme und die herablassende Art, mit der er ihr einen Platz an ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch anbot, ließen eine altbekannte Wut in Hermine hochsteigen. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen setzte sie sich wieder hin, faltete die Hände in ihren Schoß und blickte mir erhobenen Kinn auf den nun etwas unter ihr sitzenden Snape hinab. Das Amüsement über ihr Verhalten stand dem schwarzgewandten Mann deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, was Hermine nur noch weiter reizte.  
  
"Ich habe Ihnen vor Monaten schon einmal diese Frage gestellt und keine hinreichende Antwort erhalten", begann er das Gespräch, "es wäre aber äußerst freundlich von Ihnen, wenn es diesmal anders wäre. Werden Sie hier gut behandelt?"  
  
Es kostete Hermine all ihre Selbstbeherrschung, ihre Gesichtszüge nicht entgleiten zu lassen - das war seine Frage? Schon damals hatte sie sich gewundert, was er mit der Frage bezweckte, ob er eventuell seinem Todesser-Kollegen Lucius Malfoy hinterher spionierte. Die Umstände seines jetzigen Besuchs - als Anstandsdame für Narzissa - legten diesen Gedanken, den sie zuvor noch als Unsinn abgetan hatte, nahe. Doch noch immer wusste sie nicht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte, diesmal jedoch vor allem, da sich ihre Situation und ihr Verhältnis zu Malfoy geändert hatte. Inzwischen konnte sie tatsächlich sagen, dass er sie gut behandelte. Und Draco ebenso. Die einzige Ausnahme davon war Narzissa Malfoy, der es jedoch gelang, ganz alleine ihr Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und wenn sie die Behandlung im Hause Malfoy mit der durch Snape selbst während ihres Aufenthalts bei ihm verglich, wurde sie auch jetzt noch schlecht behandelt.  
  
Nachdenklich schaute Hermine Snape direkt in die Augen. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was er mit der Frage bezweckte, fürchtete aber, bei einer falschen Antwort Schwierigkeiten für Lucius Malfoy zu bereiten. Und, so sehr sie diese plötzliche Erkenntnis auch selbst überraschte, das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte die Freundlichkeit, mit der er ihr begegnet war, nicht mit Verrat heimzahlen. Ebenso wollte sie Draco nicht in Gefahr bringen. Von dem Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Lehrers war nicht abzulesen, welche Antwort er erwartete oder hören wollte, doch sie wusste nun, was sie selbst sagen wollte.  
  
"Nein, werde ich nicht."  
  
Äußerlich ruhig, mit geradem Rücken und sorgfältig nebeneinander platzierten Füßen, die Hände immer noch in ihrem Schoß gefaltet, wartete Hermine die Reaktion des Mannes vor ihr ab. Bemüht, ihre Worte glaubhaft erscheinen zu lassen, hielt sie seinem bohrenden Blick stand und bewegte sich keinen Milimeter aus ihrer Position heraus. Es war schließlich Snape, der mit einem Seufzen den Kopf zur Seite drehte und ihr auswich.  
  
"Nein, warum sollten Sie auch?", erwiderte er nickend, ehe er anfügte: "Waren Sie mit beiden Männern hier im Haus im Bett?"  
  
Diesmal konnte Hermine nicht verhindern, ob der direkten intimen Frage zusammen zu zucken. Kurz wollte sie sich weigern, die Frage zu beantworten, beschloss dann jedoch, dass eine Facette der Wahrheit an dieser Stelle sicher sinnvoller war als Schweigen: "Ja."  
  
Streng genommen stimmte das sogar: Sie hatte sowohl mit Draco als auch mit Lucius Malfoy schon gleichzeitig in einem Bett gelegen. Dass Snape natürlich nach Sex und nicht nach dem Teilen eines Bettes gefragt hatte, war Hermine gleichgültig. Umso überraschter war sie davon, dass für einen Moment ein finsterer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschte.  
  
"Freiwillig?"  
  
Ein ungläubiges Schnauben entfuhr Hermine, ehe sie erwiderte: "Ja, natürlich."  
  
Langes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden Zauberern aus. Angespannt bemühte Hermine sich, ihre aufrechte, stolze Haltung beizubehalten, während Snape mit abwesendem Blick die Reihen der Bibliothek musterte. Als er schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihr zuwandte, meinte sie, dass sein Ausdruck sich verändert hatte. Er wirkte ernster.  
  
"Haben Sie schon mal versucht, das Handeln anderer Menschen nicht aus ihrer eigenen Perspektive, sondern aus derjenigen der jeweiligen Person zu beurteilen?"  
  
"Bitte was?"  
  
"Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob Sie schon einmal versucht haben, Ihre Vorurteile bei Seite zu legen und ..."  
  
"Meine Vorurteile?", unterbrach Hermine empört. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Snape gerade anzudeuten schien: "Ich bin vorurteilsbehaftet? Ich beurteile andere Menschen unfair? Ist das wirklich das, was Sie sagen wollen?"  
  
"Ihre Angewohnheit, andere Menschen nicht zu Wort kommen zu lassen, hat sich seit Ihrer Schulzeit auch nicht geändert", entgegnete Snape, äußerlich unberührt von ihrem Ausbruch.  
  
Wütend sprang Hermine von ihrem Stuhl auf: "Wie können Sie es wagen, mir Vorurteile vorzuwerfen? Ihre ganze Ideologie, dieses ganze Etwas, was Voldemort geschaffen hat, wofür meine Freunde sterben mussten, fußt doch vollständig auf Vorurteilen! Vorurteile gegen Muggle, Vorurteile gegen Mugglegeborene! Und Sie fordern ernsthaft, dass ich versuche, Verständnis aufzubringen?"  
  
"Sie sind mutig, seinen Namen zu sagen."  
  
"Das hat nichts mit Mut zu tun! Alle anderen sind nur zu feige, einen wahnsinnigen Menschen bei dem Namen zu nennen, den er sich selbst gegeben hat. Die Angst vor dem Namen steigert nur die Angst vor dem Mann selber. Und wenn mich Harry eines gelehrt hat, dann, dass es feige ist, dem zu gehorchen! Und nun hören Sie auf, der Frage auszuweichen: Fordern Sie wirklich, dass ich versuche, Sie und ihre Todesser-Kollegen zu verstehen?"  
  
"Ich habe nie etwas von Verständnis gesagt, Miss Granger", erwiderte Snape ruhig, "ich wollte Sie lediglich dazu anregen, einmal zu überlegen, ob wirklich alles so ist, wie es scheint. Ob wirklich jeder so ist, wie er Ihnen erscheint."  
  
Kurz huschten Hermines Gedanken zu Draco, der nach all dem Hass und der Gewalt plötzlich innerhalb von einer Nacht zu einem verzweifelten jungen Mann geworden war, der vielleicht ihr Freund sein konnte. Draco war definitiv nicht der gewesen, für den sie ihn gehalten hatte. Aber das konnte Snape unmöglich wissen. Er konnte unmöglich auf Draco anspielen - oder doch?  
  
"Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte sie vorsichtig, während sie sich wieder auf ihrem Stuhl niederließ.  
  
"So, wie ich es sage. Sie sollten gut auf Ihre Umgebung achten. Und immer in Frage stellen, was Sie sehen. Vorsichtig sein mit Ihrem Vertrauen."  
  
Hermine lachte humorlos auf: "Sie klingen wie Moody: Immer wachsam! Das ist ja lächerlich. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich vertraue irgendjemandem hier?"  
  
"Nein. Aber genau darum geht es mir: Vielleicht taucht irgendwann an unerwarteter Stelle ein Mensch auf, dem Sie vertrauen können."  
  
Sie setzte zu einer spöttischen Erwiderung an, doch das intensive Starren ihres ehemaligen Lehrers ließ sie direkt wieder verstummen. Deutete er gerade tatsächlich an, was sie sich einbildete? Noch ehe sie ihre Gedanken sammeln konnte, war Snape auf gestanden und sehr nahe an sie heran getreten. Ob des Unwohlseins, das die plötzliche Nähe und der Höhenunterschied zwischen ihren Gesichtern in ihr auslösten, erhob sich Hermine ebenfalls und trat einen Schritt zurück, direkt an die Kante des Schreibtisches.  
  
"Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich", flüsterte sie ungläubig. Der Versuch von Snape, sich ihr als vertrauenswürdige Person zu präsentieren, hatte Hermine aus einer so überraschenden Richtung getroffen, dass sie unfähig war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete sie, wie Snape die Distanz, die sie zwischen sich gebracht hatte, wieder schloss, um dann seine Hände links und rechts von ihr auf dem Schreibtisch abzustützen. Hermine musste hart schlucken, ehe sie die Selbstbeherrschung aufbrachte, zu dem über sie gelehnten Mann aufzublicken. Sofort bereute sie ihren eigenen Mut: Das intensive Starren ließ sie erschaudernd den Blick wieder senken.  
  
So spürte sie mehr als dass sie sah, wie Snape sich noch tiefer zu ihr runter beugte, bis sein Mund auf Höhe ihres Ohres war. Sie fühlte seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Wange, konnte beinahe die Wärme, die vom Körper des Mannes ausging, erahnen, als er plötzlich so leise, dass sie es fast nicht gehört hätte, flüsterte: "Was, wenn ich es ernst meine?"

* * *

  
Es hatte Ginny einige Zeit gekostet, ehe sie alleine zu dem kleinen Salon, in dem Lucius Malfoy sie zuvor empfangen hatte, zurückgefunden hatte. Doch inzwischen bereute sie, dass sie sich nicht noch mehr Zeit gelassen hatte. Sie hatte dem Hausherrn natürlich ausgerichtet, dass er ihr eine Beschäftigung geben sollte, doch dieser hatte offenbar anderes im Sinn. Er habe nichts zu tun für Leute, die sich in seinem Haus nicht auskennen, hatter er erwidert. Sie könne ihm stattdessen Gesellschaft leisten, während er seinen allabendlichen Tee trank.  
  
Und so saß sie nervös an seiner Seite auf einem kleinen, barock anmutenden Sofa, starrte in die Flammen, bemüht, seinem Blick auszuweichen, und betete, dass seine schleimigen Kommentare von zuvor nur Scherz gewesen waren. Hermine hatte nicht erzählt, dass er sich ihr irgendwie genähert hatte, doch hieß das wirklich, dass nichts geschehen war?  
  
"So schweigsam, kleines Wiesel?", riss Malfoy sie aus ihren Bemühungen, ihn zu ignorieren, "So kennt man dich ja gar nicht. Mein Sohn hat mir immer erzählt, du wärst eine temperamentvolle, junge Frau, voller Selbstbewusstsein und mit einer schlagfertigen Zunge, vor der sich die Jungs in Acht nehmen müssen."  
  
"Ich rede nicht mit jedem", presste Ginny angestrengt zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Das ist aber schade. Ich schätze junge, heißblütige Frauen!", erwiderte Malfoy mit offensichtlich gespielter Betroffenheit. Noch immer sah Ginny ihn nicht an, doch sie spürte, dass er näher an sie heran gerückt war. Die Hand, die vorher eine Tasse mit schwarzem Tee gehalten hatte, tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf, stellte die Tasse auf das kleine Beistelltischchen vor dem Kamin - und kam dann auf ihrem Oberschenkel zu liegen.  
  
"Willst du mir nicht ein bisschen was von deiner wilden Seite zeigen?"  
  
"Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", fauchte sie verschüchtert. Mit einer groben Bewegung stieß sie seine Hand von sich weg und sprang auf, um aus dem Raum zu flüchten. Ehe sie die Tür erreichte, hörte sie ein leises, charakteristisches Klicken - ein Colloportus hatte die Tür magisch verriegelt. Entsetzt drehte sie sich zu Malfoy um: "Was haben Sie vor?"  
  
"Ja, was könnte ich wohl vorhaben?", fragte der blonde Mann mit einem wölfischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, während er mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zukam. Panisch blicke Ginny sich um, doch der kleine Raum hatte keine weitere Tür und bot auch sonst keine Möglichkeit, dem Mann zu entkommen. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte Malfoy sie erreicht und seine Arme um ihre Hüften geschlungen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihre Hände zu befreien, doch die eiserne Umklammerung ließ ihr keinen Freiraum. Hilflos musste sie zulassen, dass Malfoy sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub, mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals liebkoste und sie Schritt für Schritt zurück zu dem Sofa lenkte.  
  
Gerade, als der Hausherr die unwillige Sklavin auf das Sofa drängen wollte, ließ ein leises Geräusch beide aufhorchen: Jemand hatte von Außen versucht, die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
"Vater?"


	34. Eine Hirschkuh

„Nehmen wir mal für einen Moment an, ich glaube Ihnen. Wie wollen Sie erklären, was Sie mir angetan haben?“  
  
Hermine hatte es geschafft, sich zwischen den Armen von Snape herauszuwinden, und ihren Schreibtisch zwischen ihn und sich gebracht. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und der Absicht, kein Wort von dem zu glauben, was er ihr erzählen würde, schaute sie den Mann vor sich an. Dieser wiederum blickte für einen Moment länger auf den Schreibtisch hinab, ehe er sich davon abstieß und einige Schritte weg trat.  
  
„Wenn Sie nicht gewillt sind, mir zu glauben, wird auch diese Fragerei nichts bringen“, erwiderte er mit ruhiger, aber herablassender Stimme. Die Arroganz, die dieser Mann ihr entgegen bracht, ärgerte Hermine maßlos. Sie wusste nicht, was er mit diesem Manöver bezwecken wollte, denn dass sie ihm glauben würde, war ausgeschlossen, das musste ihm bewusst sein. Und überhaupt – wieso verschwendete er so viel Zeit und Mühe auf eine einfache Sklavin? Handelte er im Auftrag Voldemorts und hoffte, er könne von ihr irgendwelche wertvollen Informationen erhalten? Aber was sollte das sein? Harry war tot, Voldemort hatte gesiegt, er besaß die vollkommene Macht über die britische Zaubererwelt und strickte offensichtlich gerade an einem Netzwerk in Russland, um seinen Einfluss auch auf das Festland auszubreiten. Oder waren Snapes Gründe einfacher? Hatte er vielleicht so viel Spaß an der Nacht mit ihr gehabt, dass er hoffte, sie noch einmal in sein Bett zu kriegen – nur diesmal willig? Auch dieser Gedanke erschien Hermine so abwegig, dass sie sich sicher war, dass das nicht seine Absicht war. Was also sollte dieses Spiel?  
  
„Andersherum wird ein Schuh draus“, gab sie schließlich genervt zurück: „Entweder, Sie beantworten mir einige Fragen zu meiner Zufriedenheit, oder Sie können diese ganze Sache gleich vergessen.“  
  
„Sie vergessen Ihre Position, Miss Granger!“  
  
„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil!“, meinte Hermine kalt, „Ich bin mir meiner Position nur zu bewusst. Sie erinnern mich ja ständig daran. Alleine Ihr Anblick reicht aus, um mir vor Augen zu führen, was genau meine Position bedeutet. Aber gerade darum müssen Sie sich sehr anstrengen, um mir glaubhaft zu machen, dass Sie aufrichtig sind. Welches Interesse sollten Sie daran haben, das Vertrauen einer einfachen Sklavin wie mir zu gewinnen? Wenn Sie irgendetwas von mir wollen, können Sie es sich einfach nehmen – das hat Sie in der Vergangenheit schließlich auch nicht abgeschreckt.“  
  
„Es ist bemerkenswert, wie sehr Sie und Ihre Freunde darauf beharren, einen Menschen auf eine einzige seiner Handlungen zu reduzieren und damit über ihn zu urteilen.“  
  
„EINE seiner Handlungen?“, warf Hermine Snape wütend an den Kopf: „Ich könnte dutzende aufzählen, die mein Misstrauen rechtfertigen! Was ist mit dem Mord an Dumbledore? Was ist mit den Informationen über den Elderstab, die Sie an Voldemort weiter gegeben haben? Was ist mit all Ihren abscheulichen Änderungen in Hogwarts, kaum dass Sie Schulleiter wurden?“  
  
„Ja, das passt alles sehr hübsch zusammen, was?“, kam es gepresst von Snape, „Es ist sehr leicht, all die anderen Dinge auszublenden und nicht weiter als die eigene Nasenlänge zu denken. Sehr bequem.“  
  
„Das schon wieder! Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, dass ich kurzsichtig und dumm bin, dann bitte – erhellen Sie meinen Verstand!“  
  
„Ich schätze es nicht, meinen Schülern alles vorzukauen. Ich bevorzuge es, wenn sie von selbst auf die Lösungen kommen. Das sollten gerade Sie aus eigener Erfahrung wissen.“  
  
Ungläubig und inzwischen richtig wütend stemmte Hermine ihre Fäuste in die Hüften: „Hören Sie auf mit ihrem lehrerhaften Benehmen. In der Schule mag der Ansatz ja funktionieren, aber hier nicht. Es ist mir unmöglich, ihre vergangenen Taten als etwas anderes zu betrachten als das, was sie waren: Grausam und böse. Sie haben Dumbledore und Harry auf dem Gewissen. Sie haben mich … Sie wissen schon. Da reicht ein Satz wie „Nicht alles ist, wie es scheint“ nicht aus, um von alleine darauf zu kommen, wie Sie das Ganze betrachten. Also, noch einmal: Erhellen Sie mich!“  
  
Schwer atmend und mit geröteten Wangen schaute Hermine zu dem dunkel gekleideten Mann hinüber. Er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht, stattdessen schien er in weite Ferne zu starren und mit seinen Gedanken an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Schweigen breitete sich aus, während Hermine darauf wartete, dass er irgendetwas sagen würde. Gerade, als sie die Hoffnung aufgeben wollte und ihre Arme wieder sinken ließ, regte Snape sich.  
  
„Schön. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass Sie kein Wort über das, was ich Ihnen gleich zeige, verlieren werden, gebe ich Ihnen noch einen zweiten Denkanstoß. Der Rest ist dann aber wirklich an Ihnen.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten zückte Snape seinen Zauberstab und deutete in die Luft neben sich. Hermine meinte, ihn die Worte „Expecto Patronum“ formulieren zu sehen, da brach auch schon weißer Rauch aus seiner Spitze, der sich rasch zu einem gestaltlichen Patronus formte. Verwirrt, was ihr der Anblick seines Patronuses bringen sollte, öffnete Hermine den Mund. Und schloss ihn wieder. Sie erkannte die Gestalt.   
  
Und sie erinnerte sich, wo Harry diesen Patronus schon einmal gesehen hatte.

* * *

  
Mit unbewegter Miene ließ Malfoy von Ginny ab, zog seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür für seinen Sohn. Kaum dass er sie losgelassen hatte, setzte Ginny sich auf, richtete ihr Kleid und schaute hoffnungsvoll zu Draco hinüber.  
  
„Hattest du ernsthaft vor, dich an Snapes Sklavin zu vergehen?“, fragte dieser mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
  
„Nach allem, was du immer über sie erzählt hast, während ihr noch gemeinsam in Hogwarts wart, war meine Neugier geweckt. Willst du jetzt etwa deinen eigenen Vater belehren?“, kam die kaltschnäuzige Antwort.  
  
„Tu, was du willst. Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass Snape sehr erfreut darüber wäre. Oder Mutter“, erwiderte Draco ungerührt, beide Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Es fiel Ginny schwer, in ihm den Jungen zu sehen, den Hermine ihr geschildert hatte. Seine Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit erweckten nicht den Eindruck, als ob er die Handlung seines Vaters wirklich missbilligte.  
  
„Narzissa ist aber nicht hier. Und ich bin immer noch der Herr hier im Haus, ich kann tun und lassen, was mir beliebt.“  
  
„Ja, selbstverständlich. Warum sollte auch die Anwesenheit von Snape als Spion für Bella und Mutter irgendetwas an deinem Verhalten ändern?“  
  
Jetzt regte sich wohl doch irgendetwas in Lucius Malfoy, denn er drehte sich zu Ginny um und fragte: „Wirst du Severus hiervon erzählen?“  
  
„Sie können mich kaum davon abhalten!“, fauchte Ginny wütend. Die Art, wie die beiden über sie redeten, als wäre sie gar nicht anwesend, frustrierte sie. Umso erleichterter war sie, als sie im Türrahmen plötzlich Snape entdeckte.  
  
„Wovon willst du meine Sklavin abhalten, Lucius?“  
  
Überrascht registrierte Ginny, dass Malfoy nicht im Geringsten ertappt dreinschaute, ehe er sich zu seinem Gast umdrehte, sondern vielmehr – zufrieden?  
  
„Von gar nichts, mein Lieber, im Gegenteil. Sie darf dir gerne alles erzählen, was ich böser Onkel Furchtbares getan habe.“  
  
Die Arroganz in seiner Stimme ließ Ginnys Wut erneut hochflackern. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er erst versuchte, sie zu Sex zu zwingen, und es nun so locker abtat. War es für diese Männer wirklich so selbstverständlich, dass Sklavinnen jederzeit die Beine breit machten? Ihr Blick fiel auf Hermine, die offenbar schon die ganze Zeit hinter Snape gestanden hatte, und nun mit einem ebenfalls zornigen Gesichtsausdruck hervortrat.  
  
„Was habt Ihr getan?“, forderte sie zu wissen.  
  
„Herrje“, kam es amüsiert von Malfoy, „man könnte meinen, es sei plötzlich ein Verbrechen, eine Sklavin für das zu nutzen, wofür sie vorgesehen ist.“  
  
„Ihr habt … Ginny?“, war alles, was Hermine darauf erwidern konnte, ehe die schwere Hand von Snape auf ihrer Schulter sie unterbrach.  
  
„Hatte ich dir nicht vorhin ausdrücklich verboten, Miss Weasley anzufassen?“  
  
„Tut mir leid“, erwiderte Malfoy mit ausgebreiteten Händen und einem Schultern Zucken, das keinerlei Reue ausdrückte, „ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Aber mein eigener Sohn kam leider dazwischen, ehe ich auch nur irgendetwas tun konnte.“  
  
Ginny konnte sehen, dass sich bei diesen Worten Erleichterung auf Hermines Gesicht abzeichnete, trotzdem verspürte sie das Verlangen, mit ihr alleine zu sein, ihre freundliche Umarmung zu spüren und mit ihr über Lucius Malfoy zu reden. Der Mann, den sie gerade kennen gelernt hatte, machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er die Finger von Hermine lassen. Entsprechend konnte sie noch immer nicht verstehen, wieso Hermine ihr nicht erzählt hatte, was er mit ihr angestellt hatte.  
  
Während Ginny ihren Gedanken nachhinge, breitete sich Schweigen im Raum aus. Draco hatte sich auf das Sofa neben sie gesetzt, während Snape den Sessel, auf dem er bereits bei seiner Begrüßung Platz genommen hatte, wieder für sich in Anspruch nahm. Hermine hingegen ließ sich mit einer für Ginny unfassbaren Selbstverständlichkeit auf einem zweiten Sofa neben Lucius Malfoy nieder. Das Schweigen dauerte noch immer an, doch so unangenehm dies Ginny auch war, sie wusste, dass es nicht an ihr war, es zu brechen. Sie wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass sich plötzlich ein beinahe unlösbares Beziehungsgeflecht zwischen allen Anwesenden auftat, das sich aber hauptsächlich auf Hermine und die beiden älteren Männer konzentrierte. Ihr entging nicht, dass Snape ihre beste Freundin beinahe unentwegt musterte, ebenso wenig wie unbemerkt blieb, dass Hermine mit gesenktem Kopf offenbar intensiv über irgendetwas nachdachte. Und der misstrauische Blick, der nun von Lucius Malfoy aus ging, machte das Drama perfekt. Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, nachdem sie ihre Freundin mit Snape alleine in der Bibliothek gelassen hatte, und nachdem seine Annäherungsversuche ihr gegenüber vom Tisch waren, schien das auch Lucius Malfoy aufgegangen zu sein. Doch keiner schien irgendetwas sagen zu wollen.  
  
„Ich werde mich dann für den heutigen Tag zurückziehen“, durchbrach schließlich Snape die Stille, „und nachdem du dich so frei an meinem Eigentum vergriffen hast, fände ich es nur gerecht, wenn du mir heute Nacht Granger zur Verfügung stellen könntest.“  
  
Entsetzt schlug Ginny ihre Hände vor den Mund, doch noch ehe der Hausherr reagieren konnte, schaltete Draco sich ein: „Ich wollte sie heute mit nehmen.“  
  
„Oh, wie bedauerlich“, erwiderte Snape ungerührt, „aber Sie können sie jede Nacht haben. Da werden Sie doch eine Nacht verzichten können?“  
  
Ginny konnte sehen, wie Draco seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte, doch er blieb stumm und nickte nur. Der entschuldigende Blick, den er Richtung Hermine schoss, brachte sie auf den Gedanken, dass die zwei eventuell vor ihrer Ankunft etwas ausgemacht haben könnten, dass er nun nicht einhielt. Wollte Draco Malfoy etwa tatsächlich Hermine Granger beschützen?  
  
„Natürlich, nur zu, Severus!“, kam da von Lucius das Einverständnis. Verkrampft beobachtete Ginny, wie ihr Herr sich mit ihrer besten Freundin aus dem Raum verabschiedete. Sie wirkte deutlich gefasster als erwartet, doch augenblicklich wurde Ginny sich ihrer eigenen Lage bewusst – wenn sie nicht die Nacht bei Snape verbringen würde, wer garantierte ihr dann, dass nicht Lucius Malfoy sie zu sich rief? So unauffällig wie möglich stupste sie mit ihrem Finger gegen den Oberschenkel von Draco. Auf seinen verwunderten Blick hin schaute sie bedeutungsvoll auf seinen Vater, um anschließend Draco hoffnungsvoll anzusehen. Dieser wandte seine Augen ohne eine weitere Reaktion wieder von ihr ab, so dass Ginny zum wiederholten Male verunsichert zurückblieb und sich wunderte, ob Draco Malfoy wirklich auf ihrer Seite stand.

* * *

  
„Haben Sie über das, was ich Ihnen gezeigt habe, nachgedacht?“  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Hermine knapp. Abgesehen von dem kurzen Zwischenfall mit Lucius Malfoy waren ihre Gedanken in der letzten halben Stunde um nichts anderes gekreist als um den hirschkuhförmigen Patronus von Snape. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, wessen Patronus Harry zu dem Schwert geführt hatte, doch da sie nie eine Antwort hatte finden können, hatte sie die Frage schließlich vergessen. Jetzt an dieser Stelle von einer unerwarteten Person die Antwort zu erhalten, bereitete ihr Kopfzerbrechen. Die Tatsache, dass Snape ihnen ein Werkzeug zur Zerstörung von Horcruxen in die Hand gespielt hatte, passte nicht zu all den anderen Dingen, die er getan hatte. Sie spürte Zweifel in sich aufkommen und wusste, dass genau das seine Absicht gewesen war. Noch immer verspürte sie keine Veranlassung, ihm zu glauben oder gar zu vertrauen, doch für den Moment wollte sie ihm zumindest zugestehen, über das neue Stück Information angemessen nachzudenken.  
  
Als sie jedoch nach Snape das für ihn hergerichtete Gästezimmer betrat, wich jeder Gedanke an Horcruxe aus ihrem Kopf – sie hatte nur Augen für das große Himmelbett, den brennenden Kamin, den sehr schlichten Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, den Schrank – und vor allem die Abwesenheit eines zweiten Bettes oder eines Sofas, das ihr ermöglicht hätte, die Nacht ohne körperliche Nähe zu verbringen. Mit neu aufflammender Angst blickte sie zu Snape auf, doch sie konnte an seiner üblichen, starren Miene nicht ablesen, was er dachte. Ohne sich vom Fleck zu rühren beobachtete sie, wie er in den Raum hinein schritt und begann, sich ungeniert vor ihr zu entkleiden. Erst, als er seine Schuhe fein säuberlich vor dem Bett abstellte, schien ihm aufzugehen, dass sie sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte.  
  
„Wenn Sie nicht die ganze Nacht dort im Türrahmen verbringen wollen, schlage ich vor, Sie kommen jetzt rein und legen sich schlafen.“


	35. Stockholm-Syndrom

Es hatte Hermine sehr viel innerliche Überwindung gekostet, endgültig in den Raum zu treten, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen und die Situation so gelassen wie möglich zu nehmen – zumindest nach außen. Wenn es nicht so vollkommen unwahrscheinlich gewesen wäre, hätte sie beinahe gedacht, ein winziges anerkennendes Lächeln über die Lippen von Snape huschen zu sehen, doch es war sofort wieder verschwunden, wenn es jemals da gewesen war. Nun lag sie in ihrem Sklavenkleid auf der Kante des Bettes, so weit wie möglich von dem großen Mann entfernt, dankbar über die eigene Decke und das eigene Kissen. An seinem regelmäßigen, tiefen Atem konnte sie erkennen, dass er inzwischen eingeschlafen war, und so war es ihr nun endlich möglich, sich zu entspannen. Bis zuletzt hatte sie die Unsicherheit gequält, ob er sich nicht doch zu ihr rüber rollen würde, um zu wiederholen, was er vor Wochen schon einmal getan hatte.  
  
Jetzt, wo die unmittelbare Gefahr verschwunden war, kehrten ihre Gedanken zu dem Patronus zurück, den er ihr gezeigt hatte. Sie wusste, dass jeder Patronus einzigartig war und dass höchstens bei sich liebenden Menschen der eine die Gestalt des anderen annehmen würde. Es konnte also damals nur der Patronus von Snape gewesen sein, der Harry den Weg gezeigt hatte – denn dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer einen anderen Menschen lieben könnte oder umgekehrt, jemand ihn liebte, war ein mehr als absurder Gedanke.  
  
Doch warum? Sie waren damals in einer verzweifelten Lage gewesen, keinen Schritt waren sie voran gekommen, Ron hatte sie nach einem Streit verlassen – wenn nicht dieses kleine Wunder geschehen wäre, wäre damals ihr ganzer Plan zerfallen und mit ihm jede Chance, Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten. Dass ausgerechnet Snape, der treueste Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, sich nun als zentrale Figur für ihren zeitweiligen Erfolg herausstellte, überforderte Hermine.  
  
Ihre Gedanken wanderten durch die Jahre zurück. Im ersten Schuljahr hatten sie Snape verdächtigt, den Stein der Weisen stehlen zu wollen, sie selbst hatte seinen Umhang in Brand gesteckt, weil sie dachte, Snape habe Harrys Besen verhext. Das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen. Warum sollte ein Mensch jenen schützen, der zum Untergang seines Herrn und Meisters geführt hatte? War die Anwesenheit Dumbledores und Snapes Lage, dass er dessen Vertrauen behalten musste, ausreichende Erklärung? Und im dritten Schuljahr, da hatte er sie vor dem Werwolf zu schützen versucht. War das ein Reflex seiner Lehrerrolle, die sogar seinen Hass auf Harry übertraf? Damals hatte sie gelernt, die offizielle Geschichtsschreibung immer zu hinterfragen, hatte sich doch der Mörder und Verräter Sirius Black als treuer Freund erwiesen. Jahr für Jahr waren mal kleine, mal große Dinge geschehen, die Snapes Hass auf Harry deutlich gemacht haben, aber auch immer wieder zeigten, dass er ihn nicht tot sehen wollte. Warum?  
  
Und nun? Da war dieses beinahe fürsorglich zu nennende Verhalten, mit dem er sie gesund gepflegt hatte, nachdem Narzissa Malfoy sie ausgesperrt hatte. Da war die Tatsache, dass er Ginny offensichtlich gut behandelte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie aus all diesen Verhaltensweisen machen sollte, doch eines war spätestens seit dem heutigen Tag klar: Severus Snape war ein Mann voller Widersprüche, der offensichtlich nicht so leicht in eine einzige Schublade zu stecken war.

* * *

  
In einem Zimmer am anderen Ende des Flügels lag der Hausherr wach und starrte die Decke über seinem Bett an. Dass ihn nicht nur sein Sohn, sondern auch Severus selbst mehr oder weniger auf frischer Tat ertappten hatten, war mehr, als er zu wetten gewagt hatte. Es erleichterte ihm einiges, immerhin musste er sich nun nicht mehr darauf verlassen, dass die kleine Weasley ihrem Besitzer von dem Vorfall erzählte. Dass Severus nachts Hermine mit auf sein Zimmer nehmen wollte, störte ihn hingegen sehr – er hätte damit rechnen müssen. Es überraschte ihn immer wieder, dass sein alter Freund tatsächlich so etwas wie körperliches Verlangen verspüren konnte. Die Vorstellung von dem, was in seinem Gästezimmer vermutlich gerade vor sich ging, ließ seinen Blutdruck zornig hochschnellen. Wenn seine Position eine andere gewesen wäre, hätte er einfach jedem Mann verboten, Hermine anzurühren. Doch so, wie die Dinge standen – und insbesondere im Moment, wo Bellatrix ihn des Blutverrats verdächtigte –, konnte er es sich einfach nicht leisten. Die Reaktion, die die kleine, braunhaarige Frau ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatte, als er sich ihr gegen ihren Willen aufgedrängt hatte, war vermutlich deutlich weniger heftig gewesen als Snape gegenüber, der ihr Trauma immerhin ausgelöst hatte.  
  
Wütend setzte Lucius sich auf. Bilder von Hermine, die mit angsterfülltem Gesicht und völlig erstarrt dalag, die schreien und um sich schlagend dem Bett entkommen wollte, bevölkerten seine Gedanken. Er wusste, dass diese Gedanken wirklich nahe am Blutsverrat waren, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte mit Hermine einen Anker in seinem Leben gefunden, den er nicht bereit war aufzugeben. Ihre Ehrlichkeit, ihr Temperament, ihr junger, zarter Körper – das gehörte ihm, er war ihr Besitzer, und er war nicht bereit zu teilen oder es sich kaputt machen zu lassen. Wenn ihn Severus, seine Frau oder gar sein Sohn für einen perversen, alten Mann hielten, konnte ihm das nur recht sein.  
  
Mit seinem Seufzen ließ er sich wieder zurück auf sein Kissen sinken. Er vermisste die Zeit, in der er seinen Stolz nicht nur nach außen gezeigt, sondern auch innerlich gespürt hatte. Seine Familie vor ihm und er selbst hatten wahrlich genug geleistet, um stolz sein zu können. Es war beinahe lachhaft, dass ausgerechnet der Mann, der seine Lebenseinstellung bis ins Extreme führte, nun für seinen miserablen Zustand verantwortlich war.  
  
Unwirsch rief sich Lucius in Gedanken zur Ordnung. Er war nicht geboren, um zu jammern, er würde sich nicht selbst bemitleiden. Er würde ertragen, was das Leben ihm im Moment bot, und daran arbeiten, dass wieder bessere Zeiten kamen. Es war noch genug von seinem Stolz vorhanden, um ihn zum Handeln zu bewegen. Der Tag, an dem er, Lucius Malfoy, aufhörte, um sein Leben und seinen Luxus zu kämpfen, war noch fern!

* * *

  
„Es ist wirklich nichts passiert?"  
  
Der Unglaube in der Stimme ihrer Freundin überraschte Hermine keineswegs. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Ginny sie sofort besorgt überfallen würde, sobald sie zur Frühstücksvorbereitung in der Küche eingetroffen war.  
  
„Nein, wirklich nicht", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Ich habe mir die ganze Nacht Sorgen um dich gemacht. Da lag ich, wohl behütet im Bett von Malfoy – der übrigens selbst ganz anständig auf einem Sofa geschlafen hat – und habe mich um dich gesorgt. Dabei war gar nichts los. Himmel, bin ich erleichtert!"  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass Draco dich mitgenommen hat", gab Hermine mit gleicher Erleichterung zurück, „ich hatte selbst Angst, dass Lu … dass der alte Malfoy dich ins Bett zerrt."  
  
„Wolltest du ihn gerade beim Vornamen nennen?", bohrte Ginny misstrauisch nach, der nicht entgangen war, wie Hermine errötend über den Namen gestolpert war.  
  
„Ach, Ginny. Es ist so viel passiert hier. Ich fange an, an meinem Verstand zu zweifeln. So viele Menschen, die ich für durch und durch kalt und böse gehalten habe, haben in den letzten Wochen … Menschlichkeit gezeigt. Selbst Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Erregt putzte Ginny das Gemüse heftiger als nötig: „Haben sie dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen? Mag ja sein, dass Draco fehlgeleitet war und das bereut – aber du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass erwachsene Männer wie Malfoy plötzlich einen Sinneswandel haben und menschlich werden!"  
  
Seufzend legte Hermine das Gemüse, welches sie gerade putzte, beiseite: „Ich bin doch selbst verwirrt. Ich kann nur auf das reagieren, was ich sehe und wie man mich behandelt – und anders als gut, höflich und freundlich kann ich das bei Malfoy einfach nicht beschreiben. Sicher, er rastet auch oft genug aus, beschimpft mich und so."  
  
Sie sehnte sich danach, Ginny zu erzählen, dass sie freiwillig mit ihm geschlafen hatte, dass sie entdeckt hatte, dass dieser Mann sie brauchte und sich nach ihrer Nähe sehnte. Aber sie traute sich nicht. Insbesondere nach dem Vorfall gestern hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sie Ginny betrogen. Zumal sie selbst erst sicher gehen wollte, was Lucius sich dabei gedacht hatte, Ginny anfassen zu wollen, ehe sie weitere Loblieder auf ihn sang. Von Schuldgefühlen gepackt wechselte sie das Thema: „Und außerdem – gib doch zu, dass du selbst Snape ganz anders erlebst als du gedacht hast."  
  
„Ja, sicher! Aber das ist nur ein Gesicht, dass er Merlin weiß warum aufsetzt. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich vergessen oder verzeihen könnte, was er dir angetan hat!", kam es heftig von Ginny. Dann stockte sie mitten in der Bewegung: „Hast DU es vergessen?"  
  
„Bitte?"  
  
Entsetzt starrte Hermine ihre jüngere Freundin an – hatte sie sich verhört?  
  
„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Was meinst du, wie das auf mich wirkt, mh? Da bist du gestern alleine mit ihm in der Bibliothek und kommst mit ihm zusammen wieder, als sei gar nichts los gewesen. Setzt dich selbstverständlich neben Lucius. Dann begleitest du Snape seelenruhig in sein Zimmer und tauchst heute Morgen ausgeschlafen auf, als hätte dich die nächtliche Nähe nicht gestört. Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach davon halten?"  
  
„Verlangst du von mir, dass ich mich dafür rechtfertige, dass weder Malfoy noch Snape mich schlecht behandeln in letzter Zeit? Dass ich langsam aber sicher verarbeite, was geschehen ist, und anstatt zurück nach vorne schauen will? Dass ich zumindest Lucius Malfoy zugestehe, ein Mensch und kein Monster zu sein?"  
  
„Merlin, Hermine! Hörst du dich reden? Hat Malfoy dir erfolgreich eingeredet, du müsstest dankbar sein, dass er so gütig ist, dich nicht wie eine Sklavin zu behandeln?"  
  
Erregt schnappte Hermine nach Luft. Sie wusste, worauf Ginny anspielte, obwohl sie bezweiflete, dass ihre Freundin den Muggel-Fachbegriff Stockholm-Syndrom kannte. Sie fühlte sich missverstanden und ungerecht behandelt von ausgerechnet der Person, die ihr am nächsten stand.  
  
„Ginny, ich bin kein psychologisches Opfer meines Besitzers", sagte sie entsprechend mit fester Stimme, „ich bin durchaus in der Lage, meine Situation zu verstehen. Weder verzeihe ich Snape irgendetwas noch bin ich Malfoy dankbar – höchstens dafür, dass er mich zu euch gebracht hat, als ich kurz vor dem Erfrieren war. Aber so, wie du mit Snape ein geruhsames Leben geführt hast, in dem vermutlich nicht Hass das erste Gefühl war – zumindest, ehe das mit mir passiert ist –, so führe auch ich hier ein inzwischen halbwegs aushaltbares Leben. Ich weigere mich, mich nur als Opfer zu sehen. Ich bin immer noch Hermine und ich habe immer noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass die Welt eines Tages wieder ins Lot gerückt wird – am besten durch aktives Handeln von mir. Aber wenn ich etwas ändern will, dann muss ich anfangen, mich von alten Vorurteilen zu trennen und die Welt so, wie sie jetzt ist, nehmen, erkunden und begreifen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es noch mehr Dracos da draußen – aber wie soll ich das herausfinden, wenn ich alle partout nur als böse abstempele?"  
  
Sie sah, wie Ginny am Ende ihres kurzen Vortrages die Tränen in die Augen traten, und umarmte sie stürmisch: „Wir beide sind die letzten, die streiten sollten. Wir müssen zusammen halten!"  
  
„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Ginny, während sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte, die sich rücksichtslos ihren Weg über ihre Wangen suchten: „Ich war nur so schockiert von all den Veränderungen in dir. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich dir da unterstellen wollte …"  
  
„Du hattest Angst, ich könne umgedreht und in eine hörige Sklavin verwandelt werden!", stellte Hermine sachlich fest, während sie sich aus Ginnys Umarmung löste, um ein Tuch für ihre laufende Nase zu suchen. Nachdem sie eines gefunden und ihr gereicht hatte, fuhr sie fort: „Verstehe ich, wirklich. Das ist kein unwahrscheinliches Szenario. Aber glaub mir, das passiert hier nicht. Dazu habe ich noch zu viel Gewalt über meine fünf Sinne."  
  
Ehe die beiden ihr Gespräch fortsetzen konnten, kamen die Hauselfen in die Küche gestürmt, um mir einem Schnipsen das gewaschene Obst und Gemüse für das Frühstück anzurichten. Wie jeden Morgen kam Hermine sich lächerlich vor, dass sie von Hand Arbeit in der Küche erledigte, die für die Hauselfen mit einem Funken Magie sofort zu schaffen waren. Sie vermutete, dass es in Wahrheit nur dazu diente, ihr ihren Stand auf Niveau der Hauselfen unter die Nase zu reiben – oder die Hausherren waren einfach zu einfallslos …


	36. Ein Spaziergang zum Kräutergarten

"Existiert dein Kräutergarten noch?"  
  
Die beinahe nachlässig geäußerte Frage war das erste, was das Schweigen der drei Männer am Frühstückstisch unterbrach. Überrascht blickte Hermine, die zusammen mit Ginny an ihrem gewohnten Platz an der Stirnseite des Speisesaals stand, zu Snape hinüber. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass das Anwesen der Malfoys auch einen Kräutergarten umfasste - es passte irgendwie gar nicht zu dem herrschaftlichen Habitus der Familie.  
  
"Natürlich. Narzissa legt sehr viel wert darauf, dass unser Gewächshaus stets die seltensten Pflanzen beherbergt, das ist dir doch bekannt. Ich habe zwar nie verstanden wozu das gut sein soll, da hier niemand die Kunst des Tränkebrauens versteht, aber er befindet sich trotzdem nach wie vor in tadellosem Zustand."  
  
Die überraschend ausführliche Antwort von Lucius Malfoy wurde von Snape lediglich mit einem Nicken quittiert und er schien den erwartungsvollen Blick seines Gastgebers absichtlich zu ignorieren. Nachdem dieser einige Minuten vergeblich auf eine Erklärung für die Frage gewartet hatte, bohrte er schließlich selbst nach: "Aus welchem Anlass fragst du?"  
  
"Ganz offensichtlich aus professionellen Gründen. Ich würde gerne einen Blick auf die Pflanzen werfen, vielleicht ist etwas dabei, was ich für meine eigenen Vorräte gebrauchen kann!", erwiderte Snape mit einem Hauch Verachtung in seiner Stimme. Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter: Die Unstimmigkeit zwischen beiden Männern war nach dem Vortag noch immer noch aus dem Weg geräumt, doch in einer altertümlich anmutenden schweigenden Übereinkunft schienen beide zu akzeptieren, dass der Frühstückstisch nicht der Ort für ernste Diskussionen war. Je länger Hermine im Hause Malfoy lebte, umso mehr kam sie zu der Feststellung, dass die reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien in vielen Dingen noch im achtzehnten Jahrhundert festzuhängen schienen. Die geheuchelte Höflichkeit ließ sie die Anspannung zwischen Snape und Malfoy nur umso deutlicher spüren.  
  
"Wenn sie nicht anderweitig gebunden ist, würde ich gerne deine Sklavin mitnehmen, damit sie mir zur Hand gehen kann."  
  
"Seit wann lässt du jemand anderen deine wertvollen Vorräte zusammen stellen?", erkundigte Lucius sich misstrauisch, doch Snape erwiderte gelassen: "Seit es möglich ist, dies in menschliche Hände zu verlagern. Hauselfen würde ich nicht zutrauen, Pflanzen korrekt beschneiden zu können, aber menschliche Sklaven sind dazu unter Anleitung gewiss in der Lage."  
  
Hermine konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass das Interesse am Kräutergarten nur vorgeschoben war und Snapes eigentliche Absicht war, erneut mit ihr alleine und ungestört sein zu können. Ein Blick auf das Gesicht ihres Herrn zeigte ihr, dass auch er einen ähnlichen Verdacht hatte. Da es sich jedoch offenbar nicht schickte, dies auszusprechen, und Lucius darüberhinaus in keiner Position war, Snape zu kritisieren, nickte er nur mit zusammen gepressten Lippen und widmete sich wieder seinem Kaffee.

* * *

  
Ausgestattet mit einem Korb für die zu pflückenden Pflanzen folgte Hermine Snape auf einem unscheinbaren, aber sehr ordentlich angelegtem Steinpfad zum äußersten südlichen Rand des malfoy'schen Anwesens. Der einsetzende November zeigte sich von seiner freundlichen Seite und fegte statt eisigem Regen nur weiße Wolken über den Himmel, doch der Wind biss ihr trotzdem kalt in die kaum bedeckte Haut. Der knielange Umhang, den ein Hauself ihr gereicht hatte, schützte sie kaum vor der Kälte. Zitternd vergrub sie ihren freien Arm in den Falten des dünnen Stück Stoffes, als plötzlich der Wind schlagartig erlosch. Überrascht schaute Hermine auf und bemerkte gerade noch, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Umhang schob. Genervt blieb sie stehen und stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften: "Es reicht jetzt!"  
  
Die Überraschung, die Snape ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, als er stehen blieb und sich zu ihr umdrehte, verärgerte sie nur noch mehr: "Hören Sie auf damit! Glauben Sie wirklich, ich nehme Ihnen ab, dass Sie überrascht über meine Verwirrung sind? Sie haben alles in Ihrer Macht stehende getan, um mich durcheinander zu bringen, also spielen Sie jetzt nicht den Unwissenden. Und überhaupt - wären Sie wirklich überrascht, würden Sie das gewiss nicht so offen auf Ihrem Gesicht zeigen. Ich hab diese Spielchen satt!"  
  
"Mir war nicht bewusst, dass wir spielen", entgegnete Snape, während er seinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder in eine undurchdringliche Maske zurück verwandelte. Er hatte nur zu gut verstanden, was Hermine hatte ausdrücken wollen, doch die Jahre und die Erfahrung hatten ihn gelehrt, in jeder Situation die Oberhand zu behalten und seinen Gegenüber nicht in seine Karten blicken zu lassen. Der kurze Einblick, den er Hermine am Abend zuvor gewährt hatte, war riskant genug gewesen und er war darauf angewiesen, dass er vorerst ausreichte.  
  
"WAS wollen Sie von mir?", kam die empörte Reaktion auf seine unzureichende Antwort. Statt sofort darauf einzugehen, setzte Snape mit langsamen Schritten seinen Weg fort und zwang Hermine so, ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Haben Sie nachgedacht über das, was ich Ihnen gestern gezeigt habe?"  
  
Seine emotionslose Frage warf die junge Frau neben ihm kurzzeitig aus der Bahn, doch schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und nickte: "Natürlich, ich habe nichts anderes getan."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Ich weiß, dass jeder Mensch seinen eigenen Patronus hat ... bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, die hier aber nicht zur Anwendung kommen. Ich muss also davon ausgehen, dass Sie es waren, der uns damals im Wald geholfen hat."  
  
"Weiter?"  
  
Er hatte zu keiner Sekunde befürchtet, dass Hermine zu einem anderen Ergebnis als dem eben formulierten kommen würde, doch viel wichtiger als das waren die daran anschließenden Schlussfolgerungen. Bemüht, seine innere Anspannung nicht zu zeigen, starrte er geradeaus, während er geduldig auf weitere Worte der störrischen Gryffindor wartete.  
  
"Das steht im Widerspruch zu allem, was ich bisher über Sie weiß", fuhr sie schließlich langsam fort, "und genau das gestehe ich Ihnen auch zu: dass Sie voller Widersprüche sind."  
  
Die Antwort war unbefriedigend, doch noch wollte Snape nicht aufgeben: "Sie nehmen ernsthaft an, ein einzelner Mensch könne in sich so extreme Widersprüche vereinen?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Trotzdem bleiben neben dieser Tat andere Fakten unangetastet. Sie haben Dumbledore ermordet. Sie haben sich für Geld meinen Körper gekauft. Letzteres hat zwar nicht zwingend Auswirkungen darauf, zu welcher Seite ich Sie zuordne, ersteres aber schon. Ihr Patronus ist Beweis dafür, dass Sie Harry geholfen und damit Dumbledores Sache unterstützt haben. Ihr Mord ist Beweis dafür, dass Sie Voldemorts Sache unterstützen."  
  
Innerlich seufzte Snape. Wie oft hatte er mit Dumbledore gestritten, als dieser noch lebte, hatte ihm gesagt, dass er zu viel verlangte? Nicht nur von ihm selbst, sondern von allen, die später involviert sein würden. Und hier ging eines der klügsten Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix neben ihm und durch alles, was seit dem Mord geschehen war, war es selbst von ihr zu viel verlangt zu verstehen. Wie oft hatte er den alten Narren in Gedanken schon verflucht, hatte damit gehadert, dass in seinem Plan der Tod von Harry nie vorgekommen war, nicht einmal als Möglichkeit. Und nun war er mehr denn je gezwungen, Dinge zu tun, die er nicht tun wollte.  
  
"Ich begrüße es, dass Sie mir unser gemeinsames Erlebnis nicht anlasten", erwiderte er schließlich sarkastisch.  
  
"Erlebnis! Sie ... ich kann gar nicht ausdrücken, was ich ...", stieß Hermine gepresst hervor, während sie sichtlich mit ihrer Wut rang, doch zu Snapes Verwunderung ließ sie schnell wieder von ihrem Zorn ab und erklärte kalt: "Ich sagte nur, dass aus diesem Erlebnis, wie Sie es nennen, keine Seitenzugehörigkeit abzulesen ist. Ein schlechter Mensch kann man auch sein, wenn man auf Harrys Seite steht."  
  
"Sie gestehen also Anhängern des Dunklen Lords zu, gute Menschen sein zu können?", erkundigte Snape sich mit ehrlichem Interesse. Er hatte Hermine Granger immer für eine kluge Schülerin gehalten, das Ausmaß kühler Rationalität, das sie jetzt zeigte, war ihm jedoch neu. Es überraschte ihn, dass sie in der Lage war, nicht nur aus ihrer eigenen Sichtweise und ihrer eigenen Situation heraus zu denken, sondern Handlungen auf einer höheren Ebene einzuordnen, ohne sich von ihren sichtlich heftigen Gefühlen leiten zu lassen. Gegen seinen Willen flößte ihm dieser Charakterzug Respekt ein - und Hoffnung.  
  
"Ich denke schon", unterbrach nach längerem Schweigen schließlich die Stimme von Hermine seine Gedanken, "es kommt auf die Motive an, glaube ich. Wer es nicht besser weiß, weil er wie Draco Malfoy so erzogen wurde, oder wer aus Angst auf der Seite von Voldemort steht, dem kann man vielleicht Dummheit oder Feigheit vorwerfen, aber mehr auch nicht. Wer als erwachsener Mensch die Chance hat, sich auch gegen ihn zu entscheiden, aber trotzdem für ihn ist, den kann ich einfach nicht als guten Menschen bezeichnen."  
  
Inzwischen waren sie vor dem Gewächshaus angekommen, doch statt hineinzugehen, bedeutete Snape Hermine, sie solle sich mit ihm auf die Bank setzen, die neben dem Eingang stand. Windgeschützt und von dem Wärmezauber umgeben konnte man die Sonnenstrahlen, die vielleicht schon die letzten für dieses Jahr sein würden, genießen. Snape spürte, dass die junge Frau neben ihm darauf brannte, das Gespräch fortzusetzen, doch ihr Stolz schien sie davon abzuhalten, erneut als erste das Schweigen zu beenden. Er hatte seine Gründe dafür gehabt, nicht sie sondern Ginny Weasley als Sklavin zu wählen, doch wie schon einige Male zuvor trat erneut die Frage in seine Gedanken, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, mit diesem wachen, einfühlsamen Verstand alleine unter einem Dach zu wohnen. Sicher, auch die junge Weasley war nicht dumm, doch ihr hitziges Temperament verstellte ihr zu oft den Blick auf die Wahrheit. Hätte er mit dem Wissen, das er inzwischen über die beiden jungen Frauen hatte, damals wählen können, und hätte er tatsächlich die Freiheit gehabt, eine andere als Weasley zu nehmen ... Snape unterbrach den Gedankengang. Hätte und Wäre waren keine klugen Berater und es gab zu viele von ihnen in seinem Leben, als dass er noch mehr hinzufügen wollte. Er musste das beste aus den Entscheidungen machen, die er in der Vergangenheit getroffen hatte.  
  
"Interessante Gedanken", sagte er endlich und lächelte innerlich über das sichtliche Zusammenzucken der Frau neben ihm. Sie hatte offenbar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Umso motivierter fuhr er fort: "Das ergibt also vier Kategorien von Menschen: Gute und böse Menschen auf der Seite von Potter, gute und böse Menschen auf der Seite vom Dunklen Lord. In welche Kategorie falle ich?"  
  
Snape genoss es, Hermine mit seinen Fragen aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er konnte ihr förmlich im Gesicht ablesen, dass sie verzweifelt versuchte zu verstehen, warum er sich so mit ihr unterhielt - und ob er tatsächlich gerade eine selbstironische Frage gestellt hatte. Schnell rief er sich jedoch wieder zur Ordnung; die Sache war zu ernst, um sich darüber zu amüsieren.  
  
"Rein logisch betrachtet könnten Sie nach meinem jetzigen Wissen in jede der Kategorien fallen."  
  
Die Antwort ließ ihn aufhorchen. Nicht nur, dass sie seine Frage ernst genommen hatte, anstatt seine Motive wieder einmal zu hinterfragen, sie hatte darüber hinaus nicht die offensichtliche Antwort gegeben. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete er ihr fortzufahren.  
  
"Es gibt Dinge, die man so interpretieren kann, dass Sie auf Harrys Seite stehen. Ihre ... Ihre Gewalt an mir wiederum macht Sie aus meiner Perspektive zu einem schlechten Menschen, aber das ist ... subjektiv. Dann wiederum gibt es Dinge, die eindeutig dafür sprechen, dass Sie auf Voldemorts Seite stehen. Sie haben zu Schulzeiten einige Sachen getan, die Sie zu einem guten Menschen machen würden, wenn man nicht nur oberflächlich schaut. Oder zumindest haben Sie den Eindruck erweckt, als ob ..."

* * *

  
Stumm saß Hermine neben Ginny in der Küche und aß ihr Mittagessen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin darauf brannte zu erfahren, was am Vormittag im Gewächshaus geschehen war, doch sie war selbst noch zu verwirrt, als dass sie irgendetwas hätte erzählen können. Nach ihrer Antwort auf seine merkwürdige Frage, in welche Kategorie von Mensch er fallen würde, war Snape verstummt. Er hatte einfach die Augen geschlossen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und geschwiegen. Erst, als der Himmel sich zuzog und die Sonne verschwand, war er aus seiner starren Position wieder erwacht und hatte sie in das Gewächshaus mitgenommen. Außer den knappen Anweisungen, welche Pflanzen sie beschneiden sollte, hatte er kein Wort gesagt. Auch auf dem Rückweg war sein Mund ein dünner Strich geblieben, seine Haltung drückte Verschlossenheit und Ablehnung aus.  
  
Sie wurde nicht schlau daraus. Sie war weder unhöflich gewesen noch hatte sie ihn beleidigt. Sie hatte sich auf sein Frage-Antwort-Spielchen eingelassen in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas von ihm erfahren zu können, doch statt ihre Offenheit zu honorieren, hatte er sich am Ende völlig verschlossen. Hatte sie mit ihrer Aussage, er könne sowohl ein guter als auch ein schlechter Mensch sein, einen Nerv getroffen? Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, einer wichtigen Erkenntnis auf der Spur zu sein, doch mit den paar Brocken, die Snape ihr hinwarf, konnte sie nichts anfangen.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr sagte Hermine, dass es Zeit wurde, sich in die Bibliothek auf zu machen, um an der Katalogisierung der Bücher weiter zu arbeiten. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie vergaß, sich noch einmal zu Ginny umzudrehen - und so bemerkte sie auch den misstrauischen Blick ihrer Freundin nicht, der noch lange, nachdem sie verschwunden war, auf der Küchentür ruhte.


	37. Mal wieder in der Bibliothek

Die brünette Sklavin war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie der Hausherr die Bibliothek betrat. Leise, ohne sich der jungen Frau gegenüber bemerkbar zu machen, schritt Lucius Malfoy zu dem Sofa hinüber und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Das merkwürdige Schweigen seines Gastes seitdem dieser von seinem Spaziergang mit Hermine zurückgekehrt war, hatte ihn unruhig gemacht, und so hatten seine Füße beinahe wie von selbst den Weg dahin gefunden, wo seine Sklavin war. Er bereute inzwischen, ihren Körper an einen anderen Mann verkauft zu haben. Damals - vor gar nicht so vielen Wochen - war die Granger für ihn nicht mehr als ein Schlammblut gewesen, das auf der Liste der Feinde des Dunklen Lords weit oben stand und entsprechend als wertvoller Fang erschien. Sicher, er mochte junge Frauen und hatte sich einige derbe Scherze mit ihr erlaubt, hatte ihren Körper erkundet - aber er selbst wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, sie gegen ihren Willen in sein Bett zu zerren. Wenn er jetzt sah, was Severus mit seiner offensichtlich groben Art mit ihr angestellt hatte, wusste er auch wieder, warum er es ablehnte, Frauen Gewalt anzutun. Er wünschte, es läge in seiner Macht, diese Wunde zu heilen und ihr zu zeigen, wie viel Spaß Sex auch Frauen machen konnte. Doch selbst, als sie sich ihm freiwillig hingegeben hatte, war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, zu genießen und sich fallen zu lassen.  
  
Er war es nicht gewohnt, so über andere Menschen zu denken. Sicher, früher hatte er stundenlang über Narzissa gegrübelt, hatte immer neue Wege gesucht, sie zu beglücken und ihr ein schönes Leben zu bereiten. Doch der Wahnsinn, der in der Familie Black so verbreitet war, hatte leider auch mit zunehmenden Alter seine schöne Frau zerstört. Die Fürsorge, die er seinem Sohn hatte angedeihen lassen, war lange Zeit auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen und es hatte ihn mit Stolz erfüllt zu sehen, wie Draco seinem Vorbild nacheiferte. Spätestens seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium jedoch schien dieser nur noch Verachtung für ihn übrig zu haben - und so war sein Leben in den letzten Jahren leer gewesen von Menschen, um die er sich gesorgt hätte. Dass er stets stolz auf seinen Ruf, unnahbar und kalt zu sein, gewesen war, hatte sein übriges dazu beigetragen, seine Gefühle erstarren zu lassen.  
  
Und nun saß er hier in der Bibliothek, schaute auf den schmalen Rücken der zierlichen Frau vor ihm - und sorgte sich. Er wollte wissen, was in der Nacht vorgefallen war, wollte wissen, warum Severus sie mit zu einem Spaziergang genommen hatte, wollte sicherstellen, dass er ihr nicht erneut weh getan hatte. Doch er konnte nicht. Er hatte die Warnung deutlich verstanden, hatte begriffen, dass die reale Möglichkeit bestand, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn des Blutsverrats verdächtigen konnte. Die Nähe seiner Sklavin zu Severus Snape bedeutete zugleich die Möglichkeit, dass er ihre Gedanken las und seine schwachen Momente, die er ihr gegenüber gehabt hatte, entdeckte.  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe Lucius registrierte, dass Hermine sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte und ihm direkt in die Augen sah.  
  
"Kann ich etwas für Euch tun, Herr?"  
  
Die Ironie in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken, mehr noch als der kalte Blick in ihren Augen. Seit Severus Snape das Anwesen betreten hatte, hatten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt - woher kam ihre plötzliche Ablehnung?  
  
"Mäßige deinen Tonfall, wenn du mit mir sprichst!", wies er sie zurecht, doch seine Worten schienen nur Öl in das Feuer zu gießen: "Verzeiht, Euer Hochwohlgeboren, dass diese einfache Sklavin sich im Ton vergriffen hat. Verlangt es Euch nach diesem schmutzigen Körper oder steht Euch gerade der Sinn eher nach noch frischerem Fleisch?"  
  
Daher wehte der Wind also. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Hermine sein Ablenkungsmanöver mit Ginevra Weasley falsch verstehen würde.  
  
"Falls du auf deine Freundin anspielst - ich habe ihr nichts getan."  
  
"Weil Ihr unterbrochen wurdet!"  
  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bevorzuge willige Frauen", erwiderte Lucius fest, "und das gilt nach wie vor. Vielleicht hätte sie mich gelassen, vielleicht nicht."  
  
Er konnte sehen, wie sie wutentbrannt die Fäuste ballte, doch statt einer entsprechenden Antwort drehte sie sich schließlich um und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Lucius stöhnte innerlich - er konnte sich anstrengen, wie er wollte, seine zärtlichen Gefühle für diese Frau würden niemals erwidert werden. Immer, wenn er dachte, dass sie einen Schritt aufeinander zu gemacht hatten, passierte etwas und es ging zwei Schritte zurück.  
  
Hermine erstarrte, als sich plötzlich links und rechts von ihr zwei Fäuste auf dem Tisch abstützten und der herbe Geruch des Hausherrn sie überströmte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich mit ihrem verbalen Angriff weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte, doch ihre Enttäuschung über die Handlungen dieses Mannes war einfach zu groß. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich für ehrenhafter gehalten.  
  
Sie spürte, wie er seine Lippen dicht an ihr Ohr brachte und flüsterte: "Ich hatte wirklich nicht vor, etwas gegen ihren Willen zu tun. Ich kann dir nicht erklären, warum ich ... es versucht habe. Nicht jetzt."  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung wurde sie von seinen kräftigen Armen umschlungen und in eine enge Umarmung gezogen. Ihre Wut verrauchte und machte dem kalten Gefühl der Beklemmung Platz - sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut, was das letzte Mal geschehen war, als sie alleine mit Lucius Malfoy in dieser Bibliothek gewesen war. Sie wurde rot bei dem Gedanken an das, was sie zugelassen hatte, und fragte sich plötzlich, ob er seine Schwäche nicht nur vorgespielt hatte, um sie dahin zu bekommen, wo er sie haben wollte. Ehe sie der Frage auf den Grund gehen konnte, spürte sie, wie seine großen Hände ihr Kleid hochschoben. Ohne auf ihren Widerstand zu achten, zog Malfoy es ihr über den Kopf, griff nach ihrem BH und entfernte auch diesen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy ...", flüsterte sie entsetzt. Sie verstand nicht, was in diesem Mann vor sich ging. Hatte er nicht gerade noch betont, er würde sich keiner Frau ohne Zustimmung nähern? Oder dachte er, weil sie sich beim letzten Mal hier geöffnet hatte, würde sie es erneut tun? Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um zu protestieren, doch sofort legte sich ein Finger von ihm auf ihre Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Irritiert bemerkte sie, dass er sie nur ansah, jedoch nicht anfasste.  
  
"Er hat dich in Ruhe gelassen?"  
  
Beinahe hätte sie seine leise Frage nicht gehört: "Was?"  
  
"Severus", kam die Erwiderung, "er hat sich heute Nacht nicht mit dir vergnügt?"  
  
"Nein!", stieß Hermine hervor, während sie versuchte, ihren Körper mit ihren Armen zu bedecken, "Wenn Ihr nur das wissen wolltet, hättet Ihr einfach fragen können!"  
  
"Manchmal machst du deinem Haus wirklich alle Ehre", kam die Antwort seinerseits mit einem Schmunzeln, "du fauchst wie eine Löwin."  
  
Unfähig, irgendetwas auf seinen schnellen Launenwechsel zu erwidern, griff Hermine schweigend nach ihren Sachen und zog sich wieder an. Lucius Malfoy sichtete währenddessen ihren Arbeitsfortschritt.  
  
"Du bist schon ziemlich weit, ich bin überrascht."  
  
Gegen ihren Willen schlich sich ein stolzes Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht: "Ich habe meine eigene Literatur schon immer auf ähnliche Weise geordnet, allerdings ohne Magie. Wenn man weiß, was man zu tun hat, ist es leicht, Bücher den richtigen Kategorien zuzuordnen und Schlagwörter zu finden."  
  
Sie war im Begriff, sich wieder an den Tisch zu setzen und weiter zu arbeiten, doch ihr Herr hatte offenbar anderes im Sinn. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich an die Tischkante und schaute auf sie hinab.  
  
"Wie kommst du damit klar, dass Severus hier ist?"  
  
Überrumpelt ließ sich Hermine auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Die Frage traf sie ebenso unerwartet wie das Gespräch am Vormittag mit Snape. Hatten sich die beiden Männer heimlich abgesprochen, sie heute ständig aus der Bahn zu werfen?"  
  
"Es geht", sagte sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme, den Blick zum Boden gerichtet, "die Seite, die er bei unserem gemeinsamen Erlebnis gezeigt hat - so nennt er es - verbirgt er gut. Im Moment zeigt er sich nur so, wie ich ihn vorher kannte ... wie der arrogante, kalte Lehrer, der er in Hogwarts immer war."  
  
"Also ist es dir nicht unangenehm, Zeit mit ihm alleine zu verbringen?"  
  
"Natürlich ist es das!", fauchte Hermine, "Aber es könnte wesentlich schlimmer sein."  
  
Schweigen breitete sich aus, während sie den prüfenden Blick des blonden Mannes auf sich spürte, doch sie weigerte sich, nach oben und ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
  
"Versteht Ihr denn nicht?", flüsterte sie endlich, "Ich bin froh, wenn ich nicht daran erinnert werde. Ich will vergessen. Und wenn Snape nichts tut, um mich daran zu erinnern, dann bin ich froh darüber. Die einzige Möglichkeit für mich, die Vergangenheit zu bewältigen, ist vergessen. Ich will nicht ewig nur zurück blicken. Ich weigere mich, meine Zukunft aufzugeben und alle Hoffnung zu verlieren. Aber ich kann nicht hoffen, wenn ich mich von Snape oder irgendeinem anderen fesseln lasse und nur in die Vergangenheit schaue. Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr auf Selbstmitleid und Verzweiflung."  
  
Bei den letzten Worten hatte sie den Kopf gehoben, um Malfoy endlich doch direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Sie war überrascht zu sehen, wie viel Wärme in dem Blick lag, der dem ihren begegnete. Schaudernd senkte sie wieder ihren Kopf.  
  
"Ich hatte Recht", murmelte Lucius Malfoy mehr zu sich als zu seiner Sklavin, "du bist wirklich die einzige Person in meinem Haus, der ich bedingungslos vertrauen kann. Bei dir weiß ich immer, woran ich bin."  
  
"Ihr solltet mir nicht Voldemorts neueste Pläne anvertrauen", erwiderte Hermine grinsend, "denn das würde ich gegen Euren Herrn verwenden. Aber ja, ansonsten könnt Ihr sicher sein, dass ich Euch nicht betrügen werde. Wie auch, wir wissen beide, auf welcher Seite ich stehe."  
  
"Erstaunlich, dass du über sowas Scherze machen kannst."  
  
"Wie ich schon sagte", erklärte Hermine, "ich habe keine Lust mehr auf Verzweiflung. Ich will positiv denken und daran glauben, dass ich und meine Freunde eine gute Zukunft haben können. Der beste Weg, einem übermächtigen Gegner den Schrecken zu nehmen, ist, über ihn zu lachen."  
  
Lucius Malfoy löste sich aus seiner starren Pose, ergriff eine von Hermines auf dem Tisch liegenden Händen und beugte sich zu ihr runter: "Wo kommt diese plötzliche Stärke her? Wo ist meine zerbrechliche, verängstigte Sklavin hin?"  
  
Kurz wanderten Hermines Gedanken zu Draco, doch sofort schob sie ihn bei Seite und richtete Barrieren in ihrem Kopf auf - sie konnte nicht riskieren, dass Malfoy oder irgendjemand anderes in einem unbedachten Moment in ihren Kopf eindrangen und dort das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Draco entdeckten. So lächelte sie nur sanft, während sie ihrem Besitzer fest in die Augen sah, und erwiderte unbestimmt: "Ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken."  
  
Unerwartet legte Lucius Malfoy die Finger seiner freien Hand unter ihr Kinn, um ihr Gesicht näher zu seinem zu führen: "Das gefällt mir", hauchte er leise in ihr Ohr, dann überbrückte er den letzten Abstand und zwang sie in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss. Mehr aus Überraschung denn aus echtem Widerwillen löste sich Hermine aus dem Kuss, doch ehe der Mann vor ihr die Möglichkeit hatte, dagegen zu protestieren, erhob sie sich und brachte ihre Lippen wieder zusammen. Sie sehnte sich nach körperlicher Nähe und Geborgenheit, dieser Mann konnte und wollte ihr das geben - sie sah nicht ein, warum sie es ablehnen oder sich schuldig fühlen sollte, wenn sie annahm. Sie blendete ihre Umgebung aus, um sich ganz dem Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen und der starken Arme, die sie fest umklammerten, hinzugeben. Und wie Lucius Malfoy es stets tat bei seinen intimen Momenten mit ihr, so vergaß auch Hermine für einen Moment die Wirklichkeit und den Schrecken, der jenseits der Arme dieses starken Mannes wartete.

* * *

  
Als Hermine abends in die Küche zurückkehrte, war Ginny verschwunden. Alleine, nur umgeben von Hauselfen, half sie bei den Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen, und versuchte, sich keine Sorgen um ihre Freundin zu machen. Lucius Malfoy hatte den gesamten Nachmittag in der Bibliothek verbracht und ihr bei der Arbeit zugesehen, so dass er nicht der Grund für ihr Verschwinden sein konnte.  
  
Wie schon das Mittagessen so verlief auch das Abendessen der drei Männer schweigend. Ginny war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht, so dass Hermine sich langsam Sorgen machte. Sie nutzte einen Moment, als sie für ihren Herrn Wein nachschenke, um für die anderen unhörbar zu fragen: "Wo ist Ginny?"  
  
Lucius, dem jetzt erst auffiel, dass eine Sklavin fehlte, wandte sich an seinen Gast: "Wo hast du die junge Weasley gelassen?"  
  
"Ich habe sie in meine Wohnung geschickt." gab Snape ungerührt zurück. Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung setzte er seine Mahlzeit fort. Fragend blickte Hermine zu Draco, doch dieser konnte nur leicht mit den Schultern zucken und den Kopf schütteln. Vielleicht hatte Snape beschlossen, Ginny nicht noch einmal in die Fänge von Lucius Malfoy geraten lassen zu wollen, überlegte sie sich. Sie bereute, während des Mittagessens nicht noch einmal mit ihr geredet zu haben. Sie hatte das Gefühl, eine wertvolle Chance vertan zu haben, und verspürte mit einem Mal eine große Einsamkeit. Die Wärme, die sie in den Armen ihres Herrn empfand, hielt nicht länger als die Umarmung selbst.  
  
Genervt schalt Hermine sich innerlich. Lucius Malfoy gegenüber hatte sie so stolze, tapfere Worte verwendet, und jetzt stand sie hier, erneut schwach und traurig und niedergeschlagen. Grimmig richtete sie sich auf. Auch ohne Ginny konnte sie Pläne schmieden. Sie brauchte lediglich mehr Informationen - und wer, wenn nicht Severus Snape konnte diese liefern? Sie musste einen Weg finden, die restliche Zeit, die er schwarzgewandte Mann noch im malfoy'schen Anwesen verbringen würde, zu nutzen und ihn auszuhorchen.


	38. Der Morgen danach

"Wie lange möchtest du eigentlich bleiben, Schwester?"  
  
Ruhig stellte Narzissa ihre Kaffeetasse auf den Frühstückstisch zurück. Das Wochenende war beinahe vorüber, doch sie verspürte wenig Lust, in ihr Haus zurückzukehren. Obwohl ihr viele der offensichtlich hier üblichen Vorgänge unangenehm waren, genoss sie es doch, dass Bellatrix und ihr Ehemann ihr so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Zu Hause hatte sie sich zuletzt oft unsichtbar und ausgeschlossen gefühlt. Hier war sie zwar Gast, aber man gab ihr das Gefühl, willkommen zu sein und anerkannt zu werden.  
  
"Ich denke, ich werde mich zum Tee heim begeben. So habe ich die Möglichkeit, direkt mit Severus zu sprechen und zu sehen, ob er etwas erreichen konnte."  
  
Nachlässig kraulte Bella ihren rothaarigen Sklaven den Kopf, ehe sie sagte: "Ja, darauf bin ich auch sehr gespannt."  
  
Sie fing den angewiderten Blick ihrer Schwester auf und grinste: "Du hättest auch einen Mann als Sklaven verdient, Schwesterherz. Männer im Alter unserer Ehemänner sind im Bett zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Aber junge Kerle wie der hier", erklärte sie, während sie sich kurz erhob, um Ron auf ihren Sessel zu ziehen und sich dann auf ihm wieder niederzulassen, "die halten ewig durch und sind wahnsinnig gelenkig."  
  
Ein kalter Schauer lief Narzissa über den Rücken: "Danke, aber nein. Zwischen dir und Rodolphus gab es nie Liebe, da kannst du vielleicht sorgloser damit umgehen. Bei mir und Lucius ist das anders."  
  
"Wenn du meinst!", kam die emotionslose Antwort. Stille breitete sich aus, nur gestört durch das leise Stöhnen des jungen Rotschopfes, der unter dem Kraulen seiner Besitzerin immer deutlicher Erregung zeigte. Mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre Schwester erhob sich Bellatrix erneut, griff nach der Hand ihres Sklaven und zog ihn hinter sich her: "Entschuldige uns für einen Moment, Schätzchen."  
  
Ungläubig blickte die blonde Frau ihrer Schwester hinterher: Das ganze Wochenende über hatte sie Bella zwar stets mit dem jungen Weasley zusammen gesehen, doch war sie davon ausgegangen, dass ihre Schwester ihr zu Liebe darauf verzichten würde, sie unmittelbar mit ihren sexuellen Ausschweifungen zu konfrontieren. Jetzt, da die Tür, die aus dem Frühstücksraum hinaus führte, zugefallen war, konnte sie von draußen deutlich das laute Stöhnen und Seufzen des Mannes hören, gemischt mit dem leisen Kichern ihrer Schwester. Grimmig ballte Narzissa ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Wenn Bellatrix schon den Anstand hatte, es nicht direkt vor ihren Augen zu treiben, so hätte sie zumindest auch dafür sorgen können, dass sie nichts hörte. Für einige Minuten verharrte sie in ihrer angespannten Haltung, doch als ihr aufging, dass, was auch immer da draußen genau geschah, nicht so schnell vorüber sein würde, stand sie auf, legte ihre Serviette neben ihren Teller, und verließ ihrerseits das Frühstückszimmer durch die Tür, die zu dem Gang mit Gästezimmern führte.  
  
Offensichtlich war sie die einzige in ihrer Familie, für die eheliche Treue irgendetwas bedeutete. Vielleicht dachten tatsächlich alle anderen Todesser, dass Sex mit Sklaven keine große Sache war, vielleicht war das wirklich alles, was zwischen ihrem Mann und dem Schlammblut lief. Vielleicht hatte sie sich die Gefühle, mit denen ihr Mann die Sklavin betrachtete, nur eingebildet. Sie würde Lucius bei ihrer Rückkehr die Chance geben, sich als treuer Ehemann, der lediglich den Spaß mit einer jungen Frau suchte, zu zeigen, ihm verzeihen und sich damit abfinden, dass sie keinen sexuellen Reiz mehr für ihn darstellte.  
  
Falls tatsächlich nicht mehr zwischen beiden war. Andernfalls ...

* * *

  
Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen streckte Hermine ihre Arme aus – und erstarrte. Schlagartig fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie nicht auf der Matratze in ihrem kleinen Kabuff lag, sondern in dem weichen Bett, das sie mit Severus Snape teilte. Snape, der neben ihr auf dem Bauch lag, eine Hand nachlässig auf ihrer Hüfte, die andere unter dem Kopf vergraben. Bewegungslos verharrte sie einige Augenblicke, ehe sie sich traute, die Streckbewegung vorsichtig zu Ende zu führen. Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, dass sie am Abend erneut gezwungen gewesen war, im Bett von Snape zu schlafen?  
  
Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr über der Tür verriet ihr, dass sie schon längst hätte in der Küche sein müssen, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Innerlich fluchend drehte sie sich von Snape weg, nur um im nächsten Augenblick von der Hand an ihrer Hüfte festgehalten zu werden. Als habe diese Hand erst jetzt registriert, wo sie lag, kam die andere hinzu und zog Hermine fest an den großen, männlichen Körper hinter sich.  
  
„Sind Sie wach?“, flüsterte Hermine entsetzt, doch der tiefe, regelmäßige Atem verriet ihr, dass Snape offensichtlich noch immer im Traumland unterwegs war. Wieder versuchte sie sich zu bewegen, doch der Griff um ihre Taille war eisern. Panik kroch in Hermine hoch. Nicht nur, dass sie zu spät zum Frühstück erscheinen würde – das würde Lucius Malfoy ihr hoffentlich nachsehen –, sie lag in den Armen von Severus Snape. Sie hatte geahnt, dass es ein Fehler sein würde, eine zweite Nacht auf den Anstand dieses Mannes zu vertrauen, und offensichtlich sollte sie Recht behalten. Obwohl er offensichtlich noch immer schlief, konnte sie an ihrem Hintern deutlich seine Erregung spüren. Sie musste hier weg, so schnell wie möglich, ehe er erwachte. Der Gedanke an das, was ein erregter, wacher Snape mit ihr anstellen könnte, ließ ihren Magen eiskalt werden.  
  
Als habe er die Unruhe seiner Bettgefährtin gespürt, erwachte Snape. Er brauchte nur einen kurzen Moment, um die Lage zu überblicken, ehe ihm aufging, dass er eine zappelnde Hermine Granger im Arm hielt, deren Rückseite sich auf unangenehm angenehme Weise an seinem steifen Glied rieb.  
  
„Miss Granger“, flüsterte er und sofort hielt Hermine in ihrer Bewegung inne. Unwillkürlich drückte Snape sie noch fester an sich, vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar, atmete ihren weiblichen Duft ein und genoss das Gefühl eines warmen, weichen Körpers in seinen Armen. Ehe sie protestieren konnte, entließ er sie dann aus seinem Griff.  
  
„Mache ich Sie nervös?“, fragte er, während er beobachtete, wie sie aus seinem Bett floh und nach ihrer Kleidung griff.  
  
„Nervös!“, fauchte Hermine ungläubig zurück, „Das ist wohl kaum das richtige Wort für das, was Sie in mir wecken!“  
  
Nachdem sie angezogen war, fühlte sie sich besser. Diesem Mann völlig nackt gegenüberzustehen, verursachte in ihr ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Schwäche und Verwundbarkeit. Sie wollte ihm nie wieder irgendetwas liefern, das sein Interesse an ihrem Körper wecken könnte. Als sie sich wieder zu dem Bett umdrehte, stellte sie fest, dass auch Snape in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und sich eine Hose übergezogen hatte. Sein nackter Rücken schien im Licht der Morgendämmerung beinahe zu leuchten, so blass war seine Haut, vereinzelte Narben zeugten von dem Leben, das er hinter sich hatte.  
  
„Ich hoffe, Sie sind in der Lage, den Zustand meines Körpers auf seine natürliche Ursache zurückzuführen“, sagte Snape gelassen, während er sich ein weißes Hemd anzog, „und verfallen nicht in jugendliche Hysterie über eine bei Männern regelmäßig auftretende Sache.“  
  
Finster starrte Hermine seinen Rücken an: „Ich weiß durchaus, dass Männer morgens zu einem steifen Glied neigen. Dass sie sich aber an fremde Frauen kuscheln und sie an sich drücken, hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun.“  
  
Sie konnte spüren, wie sie bei ihren eigenen Worten rot anlief, doch egal, wie sehr sie sich schämte, sie war nicht gewillt, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Wenn Snape tatsächlich vorhatte, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen – etwas anderes konnte gar nicht sein Ziel sein, hatte sie inzwischen beschlossen – dann musste er ihr zuerst glaubhaft machen, dass sich der traumatische Vorfall von vor einigen Wochen niemals mehr wiederholen würde.   
  
Mit einem Seufzen beendete Snape das Ankleiden und ließ sich zurück auf das Bett sinken: „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger, setzen Sie sich zu mir.“  
  
„Ich müsste schon lange in der Küche sein!“, gab sie widerspenstig zurück, befolgte seinen Befehl jedoch soweit, dass sie sich vor ihn stellte.  
  
„Inzwischen ist es dazu sowieso zu spät“, kam die ungerührte Antwort, ehe der schwarzhaarige Mann sie beim Arm packte und neben sich auf das Bett zog. Kurz kämpfte sie gegen ihn, doch als sie merkte, dass er sie lediglich neben sie setzen wollte und anschließend wieder von ihr abrückte, beruhigte sie sich.  
  
„Ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Sie sich gestern nach der abwesenden Ginevra Weasley erkundigt haben“, begann er schließlich, „und nach einigem Überlegen bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, Ihnen zumindest zwei der Gründe, warum ich sie fortgeschickt habe, zu nennen.“  
  
Interessiert studierte Hermine sein Gesicht, doch es war so emotionslos wie immer. Als er nicht sofort fortfuhr, hakte sie nach: „Warum wollen Sie mir das erzählen?“  
  
„Aus demselben Grund wie ich Ihnen meinen Patronus gezeigt habe“, erklärte er kurz angebunden, „Mir hat nicht gefallen, wie Lucius Ihre Freundin angeschaut hat und wie er offensichtlich versucht hat, sich ihr zu nähern.“  
  
„Mr. Malfoy interessiert sich nicht für unwillige Frauen, er hätte sie niemals ernsthaft angefasst.“  
  
Diese Aussage brachte Hermine eine hochgezogene Augenbraue ein: „Sie verteidigen Ihren Sklavenhalter?“  
  
„Ich würde jeden verteidigen, der zu Unrecht einer Sache beschuldigt ist. Auch ein Mörder hat das Recht, nur wegen Mordes angeklagt zu werden, wenn das sein einziges Verbrechen war. Ihn zusätzlich für, sagen wir, Vergewaltigung anzuklagen, obwohl er so etwas nie getan hat, nur weil er ja sowieso böse ist, ist falsch.“  
  
Lange starrte Snape Hermine in die Augen, und es dauerte noch länger, bis sie begriff, was er vorhatte. Ihr Blick flackerte zu dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand, gerade als sie seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Geist spürte. Ein Strudel aus Bildern flog durch ihren Kopf, aus dem er gezielt jenes herausgriff, das sie mit Lucius Malfoy in der Bibliothek zeigte. Kaum hatte er es gefunden, verschwand er wieder.  
  
Wütend und verängstigt sprang Hermine auf: „Was fällt Ihnen ein?“  
  
Snape erhob sich ebenfalls und baute sich vor ihr auf: „Sie waren also willig?“  
  
„Wie können Sie es wagen, in meinen Gedanken zu stöbern?“, fauchte Hermine, immer noch völlig schockiert und verängstigt. Sie musste künftig daran denken, in Snapes Gegenwart ihre mentale Blockade zu stärken, sonst könnten nicht nur ihre privaten Gedanken und Erinnerungen, sondern viel schlimmer noch das Gespräch mit Draco Malfoy in die falschen Hände geraten. Zornig fügte sie hinzu: „Sie wussten auch vorher schon, dass ich mit Malfoy im Bett war!“  
  
„Dass er wirklich mit Ihnen geschlafen hat, konnte ich nicht sicher wissen“, entgegnete ihr ehemaliger Lehrer schlicht, „immerhin hatten Sie Ihre Worte mit Bedacht gewählt und lediglich – wie jetzt auch – bestätigt, mit beiden Männern ein Bett geteilt zu haben. Obwohl das eine gängige Umschreibung für Sex ist, hatte ich vermutet, dass sie es wörtlich meinten.“  
  
Ehe Hermine darauf etwas antworten konnte, hatte Snape bereits einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zugemacht und sie damit gegen die Wand neben seinem Bett gedrängt. Noch immer zornig, aber nun auch wieder verstärkt verunsichert, schaute sie zu ihm auf. Seine Arme waren links und rechts von ihrem Kopf an der Wand abgestützt, seine Haare hingen ihm tief ins Gesicht, sein ganzer Körper strahlte Missbilligung aus.  
  
„Also, noch einmal: Waren Sie willig?“  
  
„Sie …!“, setzt Hermine an, doch sie wusste selbst nicht einmal, was sie sagen wollte. Hier stand der Mann, mit dem sie ein äußerst gewaltsames erstes Mal gehabt hatte, den sie dafür verantwortlich gemacht hatte, vielleicht nie wieder Freude an Sex oder auch nur an Intimität mit einem Mann verspüren zu können, und verlangte von ihr zu wissen, ob sie sich freiwillig einem anderen Mann, einem, der zärtlich und aufmerksam und liebevoll sein konnte, hingegeben hatte. Natürlich hatte er in ihrer Erinnerung gesehen, dass sie sich nicht gewehrt hatte, dass sie sogar diejenige gewesen war, die den letzten Schritt getan hatte. Dass er es aus ihrem Mund zu hören verlangte, war nicht mehr als psychische Folter.  
  
„Ja!“, schrie sie endlich, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Wut, Angst und Scham, „Ja, ich habe freiwillig mit ihm geschlafen! Und wissen Sie was? Ich bin froh darüber! Es hat mir gut getan! Es war schön zu sehen, dass es Männer gibt, die eine Frau wertschätzen können, die…“  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht. Die Worte wurden ihr von seinen Lippen abgeschnitten, die sich plötzlich bestimmt, aber nicht gewaltsam auf die ihren legten. Entsetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf, doch sofort war eine seiner Hände da und umfasste sanft ihr Gesicht, hielt es fest so, dass er sie weiter küssen konnte. Sie war überrascht über die Zärtlichkeit, mit der er ihre Lippen küsste, ja beinahe liebkoste, doch anstatt sie zu beruhigen, ließ das nur Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen.  
  
„Sie sind eine außergewöhnliche Frau, Miss Granger“, flüsterte Snape schließlich und Hermine konnte deutlich hören, dass sich sein Atem beschleunigt hatte. Angst vor dem, was er womöglich als nächstes tun würde, ließ sie stumm auf der Stelle verharren, doch entgegen ihrer Erwartung richtete er sich nur auf und trat einen Schritt von ihr weg: „Sie verarbeiten unser gemeinsames Erlebnis besser als gedacht. Das ist gut.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten nickte er ihr zu, wandte sich um und verschwand aus seinem Schlafgemach.


	39. Nichts zu verlieren

Überfordert ließ Hermine sich auf das große Bett sinken. Inzwischen war sie sowieso zu spät zum Frühstück, da konnte sie genauso gut gar nicht erst hingehen. Der Kuss von Snape war zärtlich gewesen, nichts hatte an jenen Mann erinnert, der sie grausam gedemütigt und ohne Rücksicht auf sie seine Lust befriedigt hatte. Es war anders als jene Küsse, die sie mit Lucius Malfoy ausgetauscht hatte. In dessen Armen konnte sie sich entspannen, konnte die Zärtlichkeit genießen und erwidern, weil sie wusste, woran sie war. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass der ältere Malfoy auf seine Art ein ebenso gebrochener Mann war wie Draco. So, wie er ihre Ehrlichkeit anziehend fand, empfand sie es selbst als angenehm, dass Lucius Malfoy vor ihr keine Geheimnisse hatte. Sie standen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten, sie würden immer Herr und Sklavin sein, doch er brachte ihr genügend Respekt als eigenständiger Mensch entgegen, um sie nie gegen ihren Willen zum Sex zu zwingen. Er brauchte sie, um aus der ungnädigen Wirklichkeit fliehen zu können, um vergessen zu können, dass er bei Voldemort in Ungnade gefallen war und vermutlich sogar seine eigene Frau ihn bespitzelte.  
  
Snape hingegen war in seiner Launenhaftigkeit undurchschaubar. _Ich kann es nicht einmal Launenhaftigkeit nennen, dazu ist er immer viel zu emotionslos!_ , überlegte Hermine, während sie sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen rückwärts auf die Matratze sinken ließ, _Es sind eher widersprüchliche Handlungen. Als ich ihn das erste Mal hier gesehen habe, hat er sich nach meinem Wohlbefinden erkundigt und wirkte ernsthaft interessiert. Dann geht er auf Malfoys Verkaufsangebot ein und ... naja. Dann pflegt er mich gesund, lässt mich mit Ginny reden, zeigt sich fürsorglich, aber kalt. Und jetzt die Sache mit dem Patronus. Und im Kräutergarten. Und eben wieder. Was will er? Wieso spricht er nicht einfach aus, was er von mir will?_  
  
Genervt drehte Hermine sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich in die eigenen Arme. Alles, was er an diesem Wochenende zu ihr gesagt hatte, schrie danach, dass er ihr Vertrauen gewinnen wollte, dass er auf Harrys Seite stand und sie als Verbündete brauchte. Seine Handlungen zuvor hingegen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Wenn er auf Harrys Seite stand, wieso hatte er dann Dumbledore getötet? Warum hatte er die Sache mit dem Elderstab verraten? _Ich drehe mich im Kreis!_ , dachte sie frustriert, _Diese Fragen stelle ich mir nun schon seit Wochen. Warum? Warum? Warum? Was ist sein Motiv?_  
  
Plötzlich setzte sie sich auf. Ein Gedanke war ihr durch den Kopf geschossen. _Ist das wirklich wichtig? Ich hatte mir gestern vorgenommen, ihn auszuhorchen, um dahinter zu kommen, doch ist das wirklich nötig? Ist es nicht egal, welches Motiv er hat? Falls er tatsächlich vorgibt, einen Plan gegen Voldemort zu schmieden, kann mir doch sein Grund egal sein. Entweder, er meint es ernst, gut für mich. Oder er meint es nicht ernst und versucht vielleicht, mich auf diese Weise auszuspionieren - irrelevant. Ich habe nichts zu verbergen und Dracos Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir. Er wird keine Vorteile daraus ziehen können, mir vorzuspielen, auf meiner Seite zu sein._  
  
Rasend schnell dachte sie nach, versuchte an alle Möglichkeiten zu denken, welchen Schaden es ihr zufügen würde, sich auf Snapes Spiel einzulassen. Doch außer enttäuschter Hoffnung, falls er sie doch betrog, fand sie einfach nichts. Nur mit Draco an ihrer Seite - der immer wieder deutlich machte, dass er sich an keiner Verschwörung beteiligen würde - hatte sie geringe Aussichten, irgendetwas ausrichten zu können. Doch falls Snape es ernst meinte, falls der engste Vertraute von Voldemort tatsächlich nicht auf dessen Seite stand, ergaben sich ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Sie würde es zumindest auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen und schauen, welche Reaktion sie erhielt, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihm vertraute.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
Die Stimme vom Flur vor Snapes Zimmer ließ Hermine aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand so schnell nach ihr schauen würde, doch offensichtlich war Lucius Malfoy nicht erfreut über ihre Abwesenheit. Mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich in den Türrahmen des Zimmers und schaute auf sie hinab.  
  
"War die Nacht mit Severus so schön, dass du dich gar nicht von seinem Bett trennen kannst?"  
  
Innerlich seufzte Hermine. Sie bekam langsam den Eindruck, tatsächlich so etwas wie Eifersucht in ihrem Besitzer zu wecken. Erst seine Wut, als er sie beim Verlassen von Dracos Zimmer erwischt hatte, dann gestern seine stumme, demütigende Inspektion ihres Körpers, nachdem sie die Nacht mit Snape verbracht hatte. Sie wollte keine solchen Gefühle von ihm, immerhin waren sie kein liebendes Pärchen, das sich ab und an mal über Belanglosigkeiten stritt, sondern Herr und Sklavin. Es war schön, Trost bei ihm zu finden, aber mehr war für beide in dieser Beziehung nicht drin. Sie wusste, dass er sich körperlich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, das gab ihr ein geheimes Gefühl der Macht, aber alles, was über körperliche Anziehung hinausging, würde ihr Leben zu kompliziert machen.  
  
"Ganz im Gegenteil", erwiderte sie schließlich so unbeeindruckt wie möglich, "Snape ist der letzte, mit dem ich das Wort schön in Zusammenhang bringen würde."  
  
Schweigend, aber immer noch mit kalter Miene, starrte Lucius auf sie hinab, bis sie schließlich aufstand und einige Schritte auf ihn zuging: "Was wollt Ihr von mir? Warum errege ich ständig Euren Zorn, wenn andere Männer mich anschauen? Ihr habt mich an Snape verkauft, vergesst das nicht. Es ist unfair, dass Ihr wütend auf mich werdet, aber selbst nicht verhindert, dass er mich mit in sein Bett nimmt."  
  
Bei ihren letzten Worten wurde sein Blick plötzlich weich, er löste sich aus seiner abweisenden Haltung, breitete die Arme aus und schloss Hermine in eine enge Umarmung.  
  
"Ist ja gut, meine kleine Löwin", flüsterte er leise, "kein Grund, mich gleich so anzufauchen."  
  
"Bei Schlangen weiß man nie", gab Hermine ebenso leise zurück, "ein Löwe tut gut daran, der Schlange zu zeigen, dass er um ihr verborgenes Gift weiß, sonst kommt die Schlange vielleicht auf die Idee, sie könne hinterrücks zubeißen."  
  
Ein brummendes Lachen ließ die Brust des blonden Mannes vibrieren: "Ein schönes Bild. Aber denkst du wirklich, dass diese besondere Schlange ihren Giftzahn vor dir versteckt?"  
  
Überrascht schaute sie auf, blickte ihm geradewegs in die blauen Augen: "Tut sie es nicht?"  
  
Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen machte ihr Angst. Trost und Halt waren die einzigen Dinge, die sie sich geben konnten - das war Lucius Malfoy doch wohl hoffentlich auch bewusst? Ehe er jedoch auf ihre Frage antworten konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen.  
  
"Vater? Meinst du nicht, dass es unhöflich ist, deinen Gast so lange beim Frühstück alleine zu lassen?"  
  
Erleichtert nutzte Hermine die Ablenkung, um sich aus der viel zu liebevollen Umarmung von Malfoy zu lösen. Sie eilte an dem älteren Mann vorbei und warf Draco vom Vorrübergehen ein leises "Danke!" zu, ehe sie den Gang runter Richtung Küche verschwand.  
  
"Spinnst du?", verlangte Draco aufgebracht von seinem Vater zu wissen, "Mir kann es ja egal sein, aber ... wir wissen doch beide, warum Snape hier ist! Denkst du wirklich, es ist eine gute Idee, ihn sitzen zu lassen, um nach deiner _Sklavin _ zu sehen? Welchen Eindruck, meinst du, macht das auf ihn? Willst du ihn wirklich darin bestärken zu denken, dass du sie als etwas anderes siehst als ein _wertloses Schlammblut_?"  
  
"Wenn es dir so egal ist, Sohn", entgegnete Lucius frostig, "dann behalte deine Meinung das nächste Mal für dich!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er Draco stehen und marschierte zurück zum Frühstücksraum. Genervt fuhr der sich durch die Haare. Er wünschte, es könnte ihm wirklich egal sein, doch was immer sein Vater tat, wenn er Misstrauen im Dunklen Lord schürte, würde das auch unwillkürlich auf ihn, den Sohn, zurückfallen.

* * *

  
Gedankenverloren saß Hermine an ihrem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek und schaute in die Luft. Der Morgen war für ihren Geschmack bereits zu aufregend gewesen, zu viele Dinge waren gesagt worden, zu viele neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen, über die sie nachdenken musste. Bis zu diesem Tag war sie davon ausgegangen, dass Lucius Malfoy sie als Mittel nutzte, seine Verzweiflung zu vergessen. Hinter sich zu lassen, dass er seit ihrem fünften Schuljahr nicht mehr in der Gnade des Dunklen Lords stand, dass seine Frau ihm misstraute und ihn bespitzeln ließ. Und natürlich auch, um seine körperlichen Wünsche zu befriedigen. Doch dessen war sie sich jetzt nicht mehr so sicher. Konnte es ein, dass dieser Mann ihr tatsächlich so etwas wie zärtliche Gefühle entgegenbrachte? Dass irgendwo in seinem offensichtlich verwirrten Geist die Idee entstanden war, sie könne ihm mehr geben als ihren Körper und ein wenig Trost?  
  
"Sollten Sie nicht arbeiten?"  
  
Erschrocken sprang Hermine von ihrem Stuhl auf - sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Snape direkt hinter sie getreten war. Offensichtlich amüsiert über ihre Reaktion hob dieser eine Augenbraue und blickte sie fragend an.  
  
"Ich arbeite sowieso schneller, als Mr. Malfoy erwartet hatte, da kann ich mir eine kurze Gedenkpause schon mal erlauben!", erwiderte sie trotzig. Seine Reaktion bestand nur daraus, dass seine Augenbraue noch ein Stück weiter hoch wanderte, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte und sich auf das Sofa sinken ließ. Kurz stritt Hermine innerlich mit sich selbst, dann ging sie raschen Schrittes zur Eingangstür der Bibliothek, schloss diese, und kehre zu Snape zurück. Dieser beobachtete ihre Handlungen mit sorgfältigem Desinteresse, doch als sie sich schließlich neben ihm auf das Sofa sinken ließ, hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"Ich habe nachgedacht", eröffnete sie das Gespräch.  
  
"Das ist mal etwas Neues."  
  
Missmutig blickte sie ihn an, ließ sich jedoch nicht weiter von seinem Seitenhieb aus der Fassung bringen: "Ich habe beschlossen, Ihnen eine Chance zu geben. Wenn ich sage, dass ich anfange zu glauben, dass Sie auf Harrys Seite stehen, und dass ich, falls dem so ist, Ihnen helfen will - was würden Sie dann tun?"  
  
"Ich würde anfangen, an Ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln", erwiderte Snape ungerührt, "Wie kommen Sie auf diese hirnrissige Idee?"  
  
Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine ihn an. Hatte sie ihn falsch verstanden? War das nicht sein Ziel gewesen? Hatte er nicht versucht, ihren Blickwinkel zu ändern und ihr über viele Ecken zu beweisen, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand? Der Raum um sie herum fing an, sich zu drehen.  
  
"Miss Granger!", mahnte ihr ehemaliger Lehrer mit ernster Stimme, während er sie gleichzeitig bei beiden Armen packte und auf seinen Schoß zog. Unfähig, sich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen, ließ Hermine es einfach geschehen.  
  
"Hören Sie mir jetzt gut zu!", flüsterte er ihr kaum hörbar zu, sein Mund so nah an ihrem Ohr, dass sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren konnte, "Sie sollten aufpassen, was Sie in diesen Mauern laut aussprechen. Sie können niemals wissen, wann jemand lauscht. Ist Ihnen das nicht klar? Egal, wie gut Sie sich abgesichert fühlen, es kann immer jemand mithören!"  
  
Wortlos nickte sie, während sie angespannt darauf wartete, dass er sich doch noch als Verbündeter zu erkennen geben würde.  
  
"Sie sind eine beeindruckende junge Frau. Ich rechne es Ihnen hoch an, dass Sie nach allem, was ich zuvor getan habe, den Mut und die Willensstärke finden, mir zu vertrauen. Sie tun gut daran. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Ihr Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen werde. Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass alles gut wird, aber ich versichere, ich werde mein Möglichstes tun."  
  
Ein Zittern ergriff Hermine: "Heißt das, Sie sind auf unserer Seite?"  
  
Lächelnd griff Snape mit seiner großen Hand nach ihrer Wange, streichelte ihren Wangenknochen und nickte. Nervös und noch immer unsicher, ob sie seinen Worten wirklich vertrauen konnte, erwiderte sie das Lächeln. Sie meinte, so etwas wie Erleichterung in seinem Blick lesen zu können, doch ehe sie sich sicher war, hatte er bereits wieder eine verschlossene Miene aufgesetzt, sie von seinem Schoß gehoben und war aufgestanden. Gerade wollte er sich zum Gehen wenden, da beugte er sich noch einmal zu ihr herunter und flüsterte erneut leise: "Sorgen Sie dafür, dass keiner der Hausbewohner misstrauisch wird. Vergessen Sie nicht, offiziell leiden Sie immer noch an dem Trauma, dass ich Ihnen zugefügt habe, und hassen mich."  
  
Er war bereits aus der Bibliothek verschwunden, als Hermine schließlich zu sich selbst murmelte: "Ich leide nicht nur offiziell darunter!"  
  
Erschlagen ließ Hermine sich zurück auf das Sofa sinken. Ihr Herz raste vor Aufregung, ihr Geist hingegen schien wie erfroren zu sein. Sie wusste, sie hätte einen Freudentanz darüber aufführen sollen, dass sie ausgerechnet in Severus Snape, dem einflussreichsten Todesser, einen Verbündeten gefunden hatte. Die Panik jedoch, die jede seine Berührungen noch immer in ihr auslöste, dieser Strudel aus Erinnerungen, trübte die Freude. Ein Teil in ihr, der sich immer wieder als aufbrausend und emotional erwies, schrie innerlich bei dem Gedanken, künftig häufiger alleine mit diesem Mann sein zu müssen. Ihr Verstand war überglücklich, doch ihre Gefühle weigerten sich, ihm zu vertrauen.


	40. Die Rückkehr der Herrin

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ Narzissa Malfoy sich in ihren gewohnten Sessel vor dem Kamin im häuslichen Teezimmer sinken. So wohl sie sich bei ihrer Schwester auch gefühlt hatte, die eigenen vier Wände waren doch noch immer ihr liebstes Zuhause. Der runde Tisch vor ihr war gedeckt mit ihrem liebsten, alten Geschirr, dass sie damals mit in die Ehe gebracht hatte, alle drei Männer waren bei ihrer Ankunft aufgestanden, um ihr den gebührenden Respekt zu erweisen, und ihr Ehemann hatte sie sogar mit einem kurzen Kuss begrüßt. Offensichtlich war es Severus wie erhofft gelungen, Lucius wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu lenken. Das Schlammblut stand in der Nähe von Snape und wirkte eingeschüchtert. Mit einem Seitenblick auf die junge Sklavin beschloss Narzissa, ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern.  
  
"Bella ist wirklich die beste Schwester, die man sich wünschen kann!", begann sie das Gespräch. Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie, insbesondere Lucius schien sich für das zu interessieren, was sie zu erzählen hatte. Mit einem feinen Lächeln fuhr sie fort: "Sie hat mich wirklich ausgezeichnet bewirtet, ich habe mich so willkommen gefühlt. Und sie ist so kreativ. Wisst ihr, was sie mit ihrem Sklaven macht?"  
  
Aufmerksam beobachtete sie die Reaktion ihres Ehemannes auf diese Frage, doch der hob nur interessiert die Augenbraue, anstatt wie von ihr erwartet einen besorgten Blick zu seiner Sklavin zu werfen. Narzissa fragte sich langsam, ob sie sich sein übertriebenes Interesse an dem Schlammblut nur eingebildet hatte, oder ob Snape Wunder gewirkt hatte. Sie musste unbedingt noch unter vier Augen mit ihm sprechen, ehe er abreiste. Zunächst jedoch fuhr sie lächelnd fort: "Meine gute Schwester war schon immer ganz versessen auf Verkehr mit jungen, durchtrainierten Männern. Und da ihr Rodolphus anscheinend nicht genug geben kann, hat sie ihren Sklaven abgerichtet. Niemand ist so gut darin, den Willen und Verstand eines Menschen zu brechen wie sie. Der Junge ist immer nackt, immer willig, immer bereit. Und wenn sie die Lust packt, kann sie sich jederzeit mit ihm vergnügen. Für mich wäre das nichts, ich bin eine treue, monogame Ehefrau, aber ich bewundere das Wesen, was sie da erschaffen hat."  
  
Noch immer zeigte ihr Mann keine außergewöhnliche Reaktion, lediglich Draco schien ein wenig weiß um die Nase geworden zu sein. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, er war schließlich selbst noch ein Kind und zu jung, um Grausamkeiten so gelassen gegenüber stehen zu können wie sie selbst. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie sich an Severus wandte: "Ich kannte den Jungen. Severus, ich bin mir sicher, dass er mit Draco im selben Jahrgang war. So ein rothaariger Weasley-Spross, ein Bruder deiner Sklavin. Wie war noch gleich sein Name?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley", erwiderte er mit unbeteiligter Miene, "der jüngste Sohn dieser Familie. Obwohl ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, hat er es Jahr um Jahr geschafft, die erbärmlichen Leistungen seiner Brüder zu unterbieten. Es scheint, als habe nur das Mädchen in der Familie so etwas wie Intelligenz geerbt. Der Rest ist ein Haufen von Waschlappen."  
  
"Ja, genau, Ronald Weasley!", stimmte Narzissa freudig zu und klatschte in die Hände, ehe sie sich zu Hermine umwandte: "War das nicht dein Geliebter, Schlammblut? Wie gefällt dir der Gedanke, dass er sich jetzt mit meiner Schwester vergnügt."  
  
Kalkweiß starrte Hermine die Frau an. Schon seit sie das Teezimmer betreten hatte, war ihr nicht wohl gewesen, und spätestens als Narzissa Malfoy mit einem bösartigen Lächeln und einem Seitenblick zu ihr ihre Geschichte angefangen hatte, hatte sie Böses geahnt. Sie wusste es besser, als jetzt irgendetwas zu erwidern, doch innerlich brodelte es. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was Ron durchmachen musste. Sie hatte den Wahnsinn von Bellatrix Lestrange am eigenen Leib erfahren, hatte mitbekommen, wie hinter diesem Wahnsinn ein unheimliches Talent für Manipulation und Intrigen lauerte. Sie zweifelte zu keiner Sekunde an der Wahrheit der soeben gehörten Worte. _Lass das nicht an ich heran!_ , befahl sie sich selbst, _Du hast heute einen Verbündeten gewonnen, der mit dir die Welt retten wird. Und damit auch Ron! Du wirst Ron retten können! Du kannst jetzt nichts für ihn tun, aber du wirst ihm helfen können, wenn du stark bleibst. Nur, wenn du stark bleibst! Lass das nicht an dich heran!_  
  
Wieder und wieder sagte Hermine sich im Geiste diese Worte, während sie das weitere, belanglose Geplänkel der Menschen vor ihr ausschaltete. Sie konnte spüren, wie Tränen der Verzweiflung in ihr hoch stiegen, wie sie sich danach sehnte, einfach aufzugeben, zusammenzubrechen, die Hoffnung und damit den Kampf aufzugeben. Doch ein kleiner Teil in ihr hielt sie davon ab. Sie hatte bis heute nicht gewusst, ob Ron tot war, nun hatte sie die Gewissheit, dass in der Zukunft, die sie zu gestalten dachte, eine Zukunft mit ihm zusammen möglich war. Auch, wenn sein Zustand vermutlich furchtbar war, so hatte sie doch jetzt mehr Grund denn je, nicht aufzugeben, weiter zu kämpfen, für ihre Freiheit zu arbeiten.  
  
Die schwere Hand, die sich plötzlich auf ihre Schulter legte, riss sie aus diesen Gedanken. Überrascht schaute sie zu Malfoy auf, der sie besorgt anblickte, ihr jedoch laut den scharfen Befehl gab: "Du wirst hier nicht mehr gebraucht, geh zurück in die Bibliothek. Vielleicht wirst du ja noch in diesem Leben mit deinen Aufgaben fertig, wenn du aufhörst, Zeit zu verschwenden."  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick in die Runde - Narzissa schaute sie hochmütig an, Snape wirkte emotionslos wie immer und Draco fühlte sich offensichtlich unwohl - nickte Hermine knapp, murmelte "Ja, Herr", und verschwand erleichtert aus der ihr so unangenehmen Gegenwart von Narzissa Malfoy.

* * *

  
"Nun, Severus, was kann du mir berichten?", erkundigte sich Narzissa interessiert, als sie ihren Gast den Weg entlang zum Eingangstor des Anwesens führte. Normalerweise war es die Aufgabe der Hauselfen, Gäste vom Tor zum Haus und wieder zurück zu bringen, doch Narzissa wollte diese Gelegenheit nutzen, unter vier Augen mit ihrem Spion zu sprechen.  
  
"Nicht viel", erwiderte Snape emotionslos, "zumindest nicht viel Negatives. Das, was ich von Lucius gesehen habe, sieht er nach einem alten Gockel aus, der nochmal sein Glück bei jungen Hühnern versuchen will."  
  
"Meinst du?", hakte sie nach, "Auf mich wirkte es immer so, als ob er die Sklavin für das wichtigste Mitglied in unserem Haushalt hält."  
  
"Ich kann nicht beurteilen, wie er sich sonst benimmt, doch während meiner Anwesenheit hat er sie kein einziges Mal anders behandelt als ich es bei Ginevra Weasley, meiner Sklavin, getan hätte. Und", fügte er hinzu, "wo wir gerade von ihr reden. Ich habe sie zwischendurch bewusst zu ihm geschickt, während er alleine war, um herauszufinden, ob sein Interesse sich nur auf Granger bezieht. Dem ist nicht so. Wäre nicht dein Sohn zufällig vorbei gekommen, hätte er sich ohne meine Einwilligung an meinem Besitz vergriffen. Es tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Narzissa, aber dein Ehemann ist ein geiler, alter Bock."  
  
"Scharfzüngig wie immer, mein guter Severus", nickte die blonde Frau langsam, "doch du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Lucius war schon immer ein Frauenheld, das war ja auch der Grund, warum ich mich in ihn verliebt habe, nachdem er angefangen hatte, mir ernsthaft den Hof zu machen. Und obwohl es schon so viele Jahre her ist, klammere ich mich doch immer wieder an die Erinnerung an diese gute, alte Zeit, wenn ich einmal zu vergessen drohe, warum ich noch immer bei ihm bleibe. Meine Schwester hat mir angeboten, dass ich zu ihr ziehen kann, wann immer mir der Sinn danach steht, aber ... ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es soweit kommt."  
  
Am Tor angekommen blieben beide stehen. Snape betrachtete die kleine, ältere Dame vor sich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Er würde das niemals aussprechen, doch in den letzten Jahren hatte er immer öfter bemerkt, dass auch sie diesen wahnsinnigen Blick ihrer Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange hatte. Die Blacks gehörten zu einem jener achtundzwanzig Reinblut-Geschlechter, die besonders streng auf Ehen und das Zeugen von Nachkommen achteten - und entsprechend viele mehr oder minder schwere Fälle von Inzucht hatten der jüngsten Generation erheblichen Schaden zugefügt. Beinahe hätte er Mitleid mit Narzissa Malfoy gehabt.  
  
"Solltest du meine Dienste erneut benötigen, schreibe mir ruhig wieder!", sagte er, ehe er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes zurück in seine Wohnung apparierte.

* * *

  
Gedankenversunken saß Severus Snape auf seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, die von Ginny zubereitete Teetasse in der Hand, ohne wirklich daraus zu trinken. Er hatte die Neugier seiner Sklavin gespürt, kaum dass er seine Wohnung betreten hatte, doch nach all den Monaten des Zusammenlebens hatte sie ihm keine Fragen gestellt. Er war dankbar dafür. Das Wochenende war zu turbulent gewesen, zu viele Dinge waren geschehen, die er so nicht geplant hatte. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, erneut zu Hermine zu sprechen, doch er wusste, er würde in naher Zukunft eine Gelegenheit dafür schaffen müssen.  
  
"Ihre Neugier stört meine Konzentration", stellte er schließlich an Ginny gewandt fest, "Sie sind wirklich nicht gut darin, ihre Gemütsbewegungen für sich zu behalten. Ich erlaube Ihnen, eine Frage zu stellen, anschließend gehen Sie bitte auf Ihr Zimmer, damit ich meine Ruhe habe. Also. Eine Frage."  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass seine Sklavin mehrfach den Mund auf und wieder zu machte, offensichtlich in dem Bemühen, die wichtigste Frage herauszufinden und keine unnötige zu stellen. Nach einigen Minuten kam schließlich eine Frage, die eher wie eine Anklage klang: "Haben Sie mich weggeschickt, damit ich nicht mitbekomme, wie Sie sich erneut an Hermine vergehen?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Die empört aufgerissenen Augen waren exakt jene Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte, doch noch ehe Ginny zornig nachhaken konnte, fügte er hinzu: "Ich habe Ihrer Freundin nichts angetan, weder in Ihrer Anwesenheit noch jenseits davon, nicht an diesem Wochenende. Der Grund, warum ich Sie weggeschickt habe, liegt in Ihrer eigenen Unfähigkeit begründet.  
  
"Bitte?", rief Ginny wutentbrannt aus, "Was zur Hölle soll ich getan haben? Ich habe nichts gemacht!"  
  
"Es geht nicht um Ihr Verhalten an diesem Wochenende, Miss Weasley", erklärte er geduldig, ehe er sarkastisch fortfuhr: "Sondern um ihren allgemeinen Charakter und ihr generelles Verhalten. Ihre Unfähigkeit liegt in Ihrem temperamentvollen Gemüt und der so oft gelobten Eigenschaft der Gryffindors, das Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen."  
  
"Ich habe niemanden beleidigt, falls es das ist, was Sie andeuten wollen!", schrie sie, während sie aufsprang und die Fäuste ballte. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er sie erst mitgenommen hatte, nur um sie dann doch alleine heim zu schicken. Doch Snape ließ sich nicht weiter auf ein Gespräch ein: "Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage beantwortet. Wenn Sie meine Antwort nicht verstehen, sind Sie noch dümmer als ich dachte. Und nun gehen Sie bitte auf Ihr Zimmer. Ihre Anwesenheit raubt mir meine Ruhe."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Ginny das kleine Wohnzimmer, stellte jedoch sicher, dass die Tür ihres Zimmers mit einem lauten Krachen zuflog. Sie hasste ihn und das sollte er ruhig spüren.

* * *

  
Müde fuhr sich Hermine mit einer nassen Hand über die Stirn. Das Wochenende war lang gewesen und der heutige Tag insbesondere. Narzissa Malfoy hatte den Hauselfen verboten, Hermine fortan beim Abwasch zu helfen. Zuvor war dies nach dem Abendessen nicht ihre Aufgabe gewesen, doch anscheinend wollte die Hausherrin sicher gehen, dass ihr Mann abends den Weg ins Ehebett fand, das sie nun wieder mit ihm zu teilen gedachte - und da war es nur gut, wenn die Sklavin bis spät nachts mit dem dreckigen Geschirr beschäftigt war. Unzufrieden ließ Hermine den Schwamm ins inzwischen kalte Wasser zurückgleiten, holte einen neuen Kessel, schleppte ihn in den Hof, wo eine Pumpe stand, um ihn mit Wasser zu befüllen und anschließend über der Feuerstelle in der Küche zu erhitzen. Es war lachhaft, dass eine so stolze Familie wie die Malfoys eine Sklavin dazu abstellte, Hausarbeit auf Muggelart zu machen. Genervt griff sie nach einem Tuch, um den großen Küchentisch abzuwischen, während sie darauf wartete, dass das neue Wasser heiß wurde.  
  
Unbemerkt von ihr war der Hausherr an den Eingang zur Küche heran getreten, doch als er seine Sklavin abgelenkt bei der Arbeit fand, war er stehen geblieben und hatte sich in den Schatten der Tür zurückgezogen. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht zu einem Schlammblut hingezogen fühlen sollte, doch als sie begann, mit dem Rücken zu ihm den Tisch abzuwischen, sich dabei weit vorzubeugen, hin und wieder ein angestrengtes bis genervtes Stöhnen von sich gab und sich auch ihr Hintern unter dem kurzen Rock ihrer Sklaventracht abzeichnete, spürte er erneut die inzwischen wohlbekannte Erregung, die ihn stets befiel, wenn er mit ihr alleine war. Fasziniert folgten seine Augen dem runden Po, registrierte jede Bewegung der Muskeln an den entblößten Oberschenkeln, während er sich im Geiste vorstellte, dass das Kleid nicht da wäre, dass sie völlig nackt vor ihm stand. Ihm ihren Hintern absichtlich zudrehte, sich vorbeugte, die Arme fest auf den Tisch gestützt, sich am Rand festklammernd, mit den Augen fast schon flehend darum, hart von ihm genommen zu werden. Die Beine gespreizt, willig, feucht. Für ihn.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und ehe er sich versah, war er von hinten an seine Sklavin heran getreten, hatte sie fest mit beiden Armen umschlungen, seine Hände fanden wie selbst den Weg zu ihren Brüsten. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als er spürte, wie sie sich erst kurz vor Schreck versteifte, sich dann jedoch wieder entspannte, als sie ihn erkannte. Gierig presste er sein inzwischen steifes Glied an ihren Hintern, rieb sich an ihr, knetete heftig ihre Brüste. Und immer wieder entwich ihm ein tiefes, beinahe animalisches Stöhnen.


	41. Herr und Sklavin

Im ersten Augenblick hatte Hermine befürchtet, dass Narzissa Malfoy sie hinterrücks in der Küche angreifen wollte, doch kaum hatte sie den herben Geruch des Hausherrn wahrgenommen, hatte sie sich wieder entspannt. Nun jedoch schrillten ihre Alarmglocken erneut. Die großen Hände auf ihren Brüsten und der harte Schwanz, den sie durch die Hose des Mannes hindurch an ihrem Hintern spürte, sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy", setzte sie vorsichtig an, doch sofort legte sich seine rechte Hand über ihren Mund, während er ihr heiser zuflüsterte: "Bitte, gib mir eine Chance. Ich brauche dich. Lass mich ... lass mich ..."  
  
Hitze durchfloss Hermine, wie sie sie noch nie gekannt hatte. Die Lust dieses Mannes, sein Verlangen nach ihr, der Sklavin, traf in ihrem Innersten auf eine freudige Reaktion. Zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen stellte sie fest, wie sich Wärme zwischen ihren Beinen ausbreitete, wie ihr Magen nervös anfing zu flattern. Ohne eine weitere Reaktion von ihr abzuwarten, hob Malfoy sie hoch, ging einige Schritte um den Tisch herum und ließ sich mit ihr auf dem Schoß auf die Sitzbank sinken. Die Hand, die zuvor über ihrem Mund gelegen hatte, wanderte nun langsam ihren Oberschenkel hoch. Mit festem, beinahe forderndem Griff spreizte er ihre Schenkel noch weiter, während sein Daumen sinnliche Kreise auf ihrer Haut zog. Sie wusste, sobald sie sich wehrte, würde dieser Mann von ihr ablassen, doch genau dieses Wissen war es, das sie zögern ließ.  
  
Ein dunkles Verlangen danach, sich Lucius Malfoy hinzugeben, ihm erstmals zu erlauben, Herr über seine Sklavin, über ihren Körper zu sein, kroch in ihr hoch. Verängstigt kämpfte sie gegen ihre Lust an, wollte nicht zulassen, dass ihr Körper sie betrog und sie den Gelüsten ihres Sklavenhalters auslieferte. Doch als er mit seinen heißen Finger in sie drang, wusste sie, dass es zu spät war: Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihr.  
  
„Du bist … feucht“, murmelte er überrascht. Verzweifelt wandte sie sich in seinen Armen. Sie konnte spüren, wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schoss, während die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen unter Malfoys fordernden Fingern stetig zunahm.  
  
„Warum wehrst du dich?“, fragte er leise, ohne dabei von ihr abzulassen.  
  
„Ich will nicht … es ist … nicht richtig!“, presste Hermine raus, bemüht, ein weiteres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Dein Körper will Freiheit. Freiheit, die er nicht haben kann, die du ihm nicht lässt. Immer bist du auf der Hut, kontrolliert, willst mit deinem Verstand deine Gefühle unterdrücken!“, flüsterte er, „Lass dich fallen. Gib die Verantwortung für dich ab, gib sie mir, nur für einen Augenblick. Lass mich dir zeigen, was in dir steckt. Du kannst mich danach hassen, wenn du willst … aber jetzt … vertraue mir!“  
  
Unfähig, sich seinen Worten, seinen Versuchungen zu entziehen, aber noch immer unwillig, sich ihm vollends hinzugeben, blieb Hermine stumm. Das hier war etwas ganz anderes als damals mit Snape, es war sogar anders als das eine Mal in der Bibliothek, als sie Lucius das erste Mal an sich heran gelassen hatte. Ungeachtet ihrer Vergangenheit, ihrer panischen Angst vor der Berührung durch einen Mann, aller Warnung, dass dieser Mann nicht ihr Freund war, zum Trotz, wollte ihr Körper nachgeben, sich unterordnen, sich von seiner Lust dominieren lassen.  
  
„Wenn du mir jetzt nicht antwortest, nehme ich das als Zustimmung!“, raunte Malfoy ihr ins Ohr, während er langsam seine Finger aus ihr zog. Sie wollte nein sagen, sie wollte, dass er sie in Ruhe ließ, doch ihr Körper wimmerte unter dem Verlust seiner stimulierenden Finger. Ein unartikuliertes Röcheln entwich ihrer Kehle. Noch einen weiteren Moment wartete der Hausherr, dann stellte er fest: „Du hast nicht nein gesagt. Vergiss das nicht.“  
  
Mit ungewohnter Härte stieß er sie von seinem Schoß, packte ihre Hüfte und zwang sie genau dahin zurück, wo sie mit dem Putzen des Tisches aufgehört hatte. Unsanft presste er ihren Oberkörper runter, bis ihre Brüste den Tisch berührten und ihre Hände haltsuchend nach der Kante griffen. Seine Grobheit hätte sie verängstigen sollen, hätten Erinnerungen an Snape hervorrufen oder zumindest Gegenwehr wecken sollen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Als stünde sie neben sich, bemerkte Hermine, dass ihre Erregung nur zunahm. Sie hörte, wie ihr Herr hinter sich seine Hose öffnete, eine Hand fest auf ihren Rücken gepresst, um ihre keine Chance zur Flucht zu geben.  
  
Schwer atmend blickte Lucius Malfoy auf seine Sklavin hinab. Er wusste, dass sie Angst haben musste, doch als er zuvor ihre Erregung gespürt hatte, war ihm ein Gedanke gekommen. Er hatte eine Ahnung, eine Hoffnung, was in der jungen Frau vor sich ging, und er betete, dass er Recht hatte. Andernfalls würde er ihr mit dem Folgenden nur eine weitere Wunde in der Seele zufügen, die sowieso schon so verletzt war. Eine Frau in so zartem Alter konnte unmöglich die Abgründe der eigenen Sexualität kennen – aber wenn er wirklich Recht hatte, würde er sie ihr zeigen können.   
  
Seine beiden Hände wanderten nun zu ihrem Hintern. Es war unbeschreiblich, wie zart sich diese Haut anfühlte, wie perfekt der kleine Po in seine Handflächen passte. Hart knetete er beide Backen, immer darauf achtend, dass mal der eine, mal der andere Daumen wie zufällig über ihre Mitte glitten. Ein Blick nach oben zeigte ihm, dass seine Sklavin noch immer nicht zulassen wolle, wonach ihr Körper schrie: Eine Hand zur Faust geballt und so fest auf den Tisch gepresst, dass ihre Knöchel weiß wurden, die andere nicht minder fest an die Tischkante gekrallt, die Stirn auf der kühlen Platte abgestützt, versuchte sie mit tiefen Atemzügen gegen ihre Erregung anzukämpfen.  
  
„Es ist zwecklos, kleine Löwin!“, schnurrte er, „Jetzt entkommst du nicht mehr.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er von ihrem Hintern ab, schob Kleid und BH hoch und zog beides über den Kopf aus, und griff dann mit der einen Hand seinen fast schon schmerzhaft harten Schwanz, während die andere sich über den Beckenknochen der jungen Frau legte und sie ein wenig hochhob. Mit einem Fuß zwang er sie dazu, ihre Beine noch weiter für ihn zu spreizen, dann positionierte er sich direkt hinter ihr.  
  
Entsetzen überschwemmte Hermine, als sie das steife, heiße Glied an ihrem Eingang spürte. Er machte ernst, er würde sie tatsächlich so nehmen, in dieser erniedrigenden Stellung. Sie hatte nicht nein gesagt und inzwischen wusste sie, dass sie es jetzt auch nicht mehr konnte. Zu weit hatte er sie schon auf der Woge der Erregung hinaus getragen.   
  
Da war er. Ohne Rücksicht. Sie konnte spüren, wie er hart in sie eindrang, so tief wie sie es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Schmerzerfüllt schrie sie auf, doch anstatt ihr Zeit zu geben, schien ihn das nur anzuspornen. Er zog sich zurück, stieß wieder zu, eine Hand auf ihrem Hüftknochen, die andere an ihrem Hintern. Noch einmal. Raus und mit Gewalt wieder rein. Ein weiterer Schrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle, doch diesmal nicht mehr nur vor Schmerz. Erregung, die alles, was sie zuvor gespürt hatte, in den Schatten stellte, überrollte sie. Verzweifelt presste sie sich ihre Faust in den Mund, um ihre Schreie und ihr Stöhnen zu ersticken. Mit jedem Stoß wurden ihre Oberschenkel gewaltsam gegen die raue Kante des Tisches gepresst, rieb sich die empfindliche Haut ihres Bauches und ihrer Brüste auf der hölzernen Platte, doch all das bemerkte Hermine kaum. Der Strudel ihrer Lust hatte sie vollkommen im Griff und zog sie unablässig in die Tiefe. Entfernt registrierte sie, wie auch der blonde Mann, der sie so erbarmungslos nahm, immer lauter stöhnte, spürte, wie seine Bewegungen schneller und, wenn möglich, noch härter wurden.   
  
Fasziniert starrte Lucius auf die Stelle, wo sein Schwanz in der jungen Frau verschwand. Wie hypnotisiert blendete er alles aus, nahm nur noch das klatschende Geräusch wahr, wann immer sein Körper auf ihren traf, hörte nur noch ihre lusterfüllten Schreie, doch alles andere verschwand. Wo er war, dass seine Ehefrau im Bett auf ihn wartete, dass sein Sohn noch wach sein und durch das Haus schleichen könnte. Dass er mit jedem Stück, das er sich weiter auf diese Frau einließ, auch weiter Richtung eigenes Verderben ging. Nichts davon berührte seinen Geist. Es gab nur ihn, den Herrn, und sie, die Sklavin. Die Sklavin, die er gegen ihren Willen nahm, und die genau deswegen gerade beinahe zerfloss vor Lust.  
  
Noch einmal steigerte er sein Tempo. Er konnte sehen, dass sie ihren Versuch, ihre eigenen Schreie zu ersticken, aufgegeben hatte. Stöhnend und keuchend, beinahe wie ein Getriebener, versenkte er sich immer und immer wieder in ihr, bis er spürte, wie sich ihr Körper versteifte, wie er dann von einem Zittern erfasst wurde, und hörte, wie sie schließlich ihren Orgasmus raus schrie. Mit einem letzten, langsamen, tiefen Stoß kam auch er.

* * *

  
Als Hermine endlich wieder normal atmen konnte, war von Lucius Malfoy nichts mehr zu sehen. Stöhnend und völlig erschöpft drehte sie sich um, ließ sich vom Tisch gleiten und kauerte sich am Boden zusammen. Ihr war kalt, der Schweiß, der sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper gebildet hatte, ließ sie frösteln, an ihrem Schenkel rann ein Gemisch aus Feuchtigkeit und Samenflüssigkeit herab. Mit letzter Kraft erhob sie sich wieder, griff ihre Kleidung, zog sie an und stellte sich dann an die Überreste des Feuers, das inzwischen nur noch als heiße Glut vor sich hin schimmerte. Leer starrte sie hinein.  
  
Die Erkenntnis über das, was gerade geschehen war, sickerte langsam in sie ein. Sie hätte erwartet, dass sie sich schämen würde, doch nichts dergleichen fühlte sie. Stattdessen fing sie an zu begreifen. Sie hatte den Sex mit ihm gewollt. Und nicht gewollt. Und er hatte sie zu diesem Sex gezwungen. Er hatte sie gezwungen, ihrer Lust nachzugeben. Hatte sie an die Grenze dessen, was sie für sich akzeptieren konnte, gebracht. Und darüber hinaus. Er hatte sie beinahe ebenso gewaltsam genommen wie damals Snape, doch sie fühlte sich nicht vergewaltigt. Sie fühlte sich verstanden.  
  
Während sie mechanisch den restlichen Abwasch erledigte, dachte sie über das, was gerade geschehen war, nach. Es war nicht einfach nur wilder Sex gewesen. Ihr war, als habe sie in einen dunklen Abgrund ihrer Seele geblickt – und ihn für schön befunden. Lucius Malfoy war kein einfühlsamer Mensch, das wusste sie. Er war nicht einmal sonderlich intelligent, zumindest auf dem Gebiet der Gefühle. Aber seine langjährige Erfahrung mit Frauen hatte ihm offensichtlich ein tieferes Verständnis für das, was Sex bedeuten konnte, gegeben, als sie für möglich gehalten hatte. Für sie war Sex zwar nie etwas Abstoßendes gewesen – zumindest bis zu dem Zwischenfall mit Snape –, aber sie hatte ihm auch nie sonderlich viel emotionale Bedeutung beigemessen.  
  
 _Ron_.  
  
Traurig hängte Hermine das Geschirrtuch zurück, räumte die letzten Töpfe ein und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlaf-Kabuff. Wenn die Erzählungen von Narzissa Malfoy korrekt waren, versuchte Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron durch Sex kaputt zu machen. Eine emotionale Folter, die ihn über kurz oder lang auf die reine Ebene seines Körpers reduzieren würde, bis er schließlich kein anderes Gefühl als das des Sexualtriebes und seiner Befriedigung mehr kannte. Sie musste ihn da herausholen, besser heute als morgen.   
  
_Lieber, guter Ron._  
  
Müde machte sie das kleine Licht über ihrer Matratze an, wechselte von dem schwarzen Kleid in ihr sackähnliches Nachthemd, und ließ sich dann weinend auf ihrem Bett nieder. Sie wusste nicht, ob Ron jemals wieder so würde sein können wie früher. Aber sie wusste, dass sie es nicht konnte. Spätestens seit dem heutigen Abend wusste sie, dass sie sich verändert hatte, dass sie erwachsener geworden war. Und dass Ron niemals in der Lage sein würde, ihre neue Seite, die Abgründigkeit ihres sexuellen Verlangens zu verstehen.  
  
Sie musste mit Malfoy reden. Sie musste mehr erfahren über das, was heute geschehen ist. Auch, wenn sie anfing, sich selbst zu begreifen, so konnte sie sich doch noch nicht gänzlich erklären, wie sie den Sex so hatte genießen können.  
  
Und sie musste mit Snape reden. Sie musste wissen, was er plante, was sie tun konnte, wann es soweit sein würde.   
  
Auch mit Draco musste sie reden. Sie würde ihm vorerst nichts von Snape erzählen, zu groß war die Gefahr, die durch jeden zusätzlichen Mitwisser entstand. Aber sie musste ihm sagen, dass er wieder hoffen konnte.  
  
Sie alle konnten wieder hoffen.


	42. So müde

Starr blickte Snape von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch auf die kleine Schar von Schülern, die sich wie gewohnt in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück eingefunden hatte. Wenig hatte sich geändert, nachdem der Dunkle Lord die Kontrolle übernommen hatte, und doch so viel. Die geringe Anzahl an Schülern, die überhaupt noch nach den Ferien in Hogwarts aufgetaucht waren, war der beste Beweis dafür, dass es in der Tat nur noch wenige reinblütige Magier gab. Und noch weniger, die die Ziele der Todesser unterstützten. Er selbst war überrascht gewesen, wie stark Voldemort doch an Symbolen und Traditionen hing, denn entgegen der allgemeinen Erwartung hatte er nichts an dem Häusersystem in Hogwarts verändert. Es war eine Seite am Dunklen Lord, die nur wenige Menschen kannten: sein Faible für Gegenstände und Bräuche, die symbolisch stark aufgeladen waren.

Das Wochenende wirkte immer noch nach in ihm, so viel hatte sich getan, so viel verändert. Es war höchste Zeit gewesen, immerhin verblieben nur noch wenige Wochen bis Weihnachten. Nur noch wenige Wochen, bis Lord Voldemort nach England zurückkehren und anlässlich seiner Erfolge in Russland ein Fest im malfoy'schen Anwesen zu geben gedachte. Natürlich wussten weder Lucius noch Narzissa Malfoy bisher von dieser Ehre, aber er selbst war schon lange genug eingeweiht. Und seit er davon erfahren hatte, war ein Plan in ihm gereift. Nach dem vergangenen Wochenende schien er sogar erstmals entfernt umsetzbar.

Müde ließ er den Blick auf seinen Teller sinken. Müdigkeit war sein Fluch. Seit Jahren schon hatte er das Gefühl, nur noch bleierne Müdigkeit zu kennen. Alles erschien sinnlos in diesem Zustand, insbesondere sein eigenes Leben. Am Sonntag, als ihn Hermine Granger vorsichtig angelächelt hatte, hatte er sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder wach gefühlt. Er hatte sich selbst an einem Lächeln versucht, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, und er war belohnt worden. Doch kaum war er in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt, kaum war Ginevra Weasley vor ihm aufgetaucht, war die Müdigkeit zurückgekehrt. Ihre Anschuldigungen, ihre Abneigung, ihr Unverständnis. Sie war ein Spiegelbild all dessen, was ihm sein Leben lang wiederfahren war, und es machte ihn müde.

Er hatte Dumbledore gesagt, dass er zu viel verlangte, er hatte es so gemeint. Und obwohl er die eigentlich viel zu hohen Erwartungen erfüllt hatte, war es doch nicht genug gewesen. Diese eine Sache würde er noch machen, dann war genug. Diese eine Sache noch, dann würde er sich schlafen legen. Für eine lange, lange Zeit.

* * *

"Warum?", verlangte Narzissa aufgebracht zu erfahren. Wütend stand sie im Arbeitszimmer ihres Ehemannes, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, der Blick verletzt und zornig zugleich. Lucius schien unberührt davon.

"Du hast dich zuerst dazu entschieden, nicht mehr das Bett mit mir zu teilen, sondern in einem der Gästezimmer zu schlafen. Dann verschwindest du über das Wochenende und schickst Severus her, um mir nachzuspionieren und dann glaubst du, alles ist wieder gut, nur weil du dich entschuldigt hast?", gab der Herr des Hauses ruhig, aber angespannt zurück. Er hatte vorausgesehen, dass Narzissa ihm am Morgen eine Szene machen würde, nachdem er sie am vorigen Abend sehr spät aus dem ehelichen Schlafzimmer gescheucht hatte. Trotzdem fragte er sich, ob sie ihr eigenes Handeln nicht selbst lächerlich fand.

"Du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen!", entgegnete Narzissa wütend, "Du warst es doch, der mit dem Schlammblut rumgemacht hat. Weißt du, wie schwer es für eine liebende Ehefrau ist, zu ertragen, dass ihr Mann sie nicht mehr attraktiv findet?"

"Das hat dich doch all die Jahre zuvor auch nicht gestört, meine Liebe", schmetterte er den Einwand ab, "wir wissen beide, dass du von meinen Affären wusstest und nichts gesagt hast."

"Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?", fragte die blonde Frau verzweifelt und inzwischen den Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung nahe, "Ich weiß doch, dass du auf Eifersucht allergisch reagierst. Je mehr ich versucht hätte, dich an mich zu binden, umso mehr wärst du davon gelaufen! Ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl als es zu akzeptieren!"

"Achso, und deswegen schickst du einen Anstandswauwau her und lässt dem Dunklen Lord über deine Schwester mitteilen, ich sei ein Blutsverräter? Das bringt mich natürlich gar nicht zum Davonlaufen", erwiderte Lucius sarkastisch. Dass ihr eigenes Verhalten in ihrem Kopf tatsächlich Sinn ergab, war ihm unbegreiflich. Dass sie die ganze Familie gefährdete, machte ihn wütend: "Verstehst du eigentlich, dass du uns alle in Schwierigkeiten bringst? Was, meinst du, wird der Lord mit dir machen, wenn er den Blödsinn wirklich glauben sollte? Oder mit Draco? Hast du bei deinen egoistischen Taten jemals an Draco gedacht? An unseren Sohn?"

"Natürlich habe ich das!", schrie Narzissa, "Was meinst du, warum ich so weit gehe? Ich will verhindern, dass du uns alle ins Verderben stürzt! Ich versuche nur, meine Familie zu beschützen."

"Merkwürdige Art, das zu zeigen", sinnierte er, "aber lassen wir das. Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung von gestern Abend. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dir sofort verzeihen kann. Du hast unser aller Leben gefährdet und mich verdächtigt, einem Schlammblut romantische Gefühle entgegen zu bringen. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich das einfach so vergesse. Bis ich dir verziehen habe, wirst du nicht in unserem Bett schlafen, verstanden?"

"Lucius ...", flüsterte Narzissa verzweifelt, doch sofort legte dieser einen Finger an ihre Lippen: "Du bist immer noch wunderschön, meine Liebe, und ich danke dir für unseren Sohn. Aber mit dem, was du getan hast, hast du vorläufig das letzte bisschen Respekt und Vertrauen, das ich für dich empfand, zerstört. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Frau, der ich einst den Hof gemacht habe, nicht mehr existiert. Und nun geh, bitte."

Geschlagen ließ Narzissa den Kopf hängen, wandte sich um und verließ den Raum. Sie hatte den Respekt ihres Ehemannes verloren, das einzige, was sie noch verbunden hatte. Sie hatte schon bei ihrer Hochzeit gewusst, dass Lucius ihr keine echte Liebe entgegen brachte, aber Respekt, Freundlichkeit und Vertrauen hatten ihr gereicht. Die Zärtlichkeit, mit der er sie nach der Geburt von Draco bedacht hatte, hatte ihr Herz gewärmt und ihre eigene Liebe für ihn nur verstärkt. Doch jetzt war nichts mehr davon übrig. Dass sie sich mit ihrem anvertrauten Ehemann über ein wertloses Schlammblut, eine Sklavin, die nicht mehr als ein menschlicher Hauself war, stritt, war unverzeihlich. Alles ging den Bach runter, seit Hermine Granger ihren Fuß in dieses Haus gesetzt hatte. 

* * *

 

Nachdenklich wanderte Draco den langen Gang mit der Ahnengalerie entlang. Das Gespräch zwischen seinen Eltern, das er am Vormittag zufällig belauscht hatte, hatte altbekannte Angst wieder in ihm aufleben lassen. Sein Vater war ein Narr, der offensichtlich selbst nach dem Besuch von Snape nicht verstand, was auf dem Spiel stand und wie viel er mit seinem Verhalten riskierte. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter und dem, was Granger beteuerte, war er sich sicher, dass da mehr als nur erzwungener Sex zwischen den beiden war. Wie es aussah, hatte Snape ihr erzählt, dass er kein unnormales Verhältnis hatte bemerken können, doch Draco war sich sicher, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer in diesem Punkt gelogen hatte. Es war unmöglich, dass er nichts bemerkt hatte.

Es bereitete ihm große Sorgen, dass sein Vater die Entschuldigung seiner Mutter nicht angenommen hatte. Sie würde sich ihm nicht widersetzen können, immerhin war er der Herr im Haus, aber Draco hatte einen Verdacht, an wem sie ihre Wut darüber stattdessen auslassen würde. Und das war der Grund, warum er mit bedächtigen Schritten den Weg zur Bibliothek eingeschlagen hatte.

Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, an der großen Flügeltür zu klopfen, um sein Kommen anzukündigen, sondern trat einfach ein und schritt auf die brünette junge Frau zu.

"Malfoy. Was tust du hier?", wurde er begrüßt. Er war sich sicher, einen kurzen Moment überraschte Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, doch sofort war stattdessen ein freundliches Lächeln erschienen. Da war auf jeden Fall irgendetwas zwischen seinem Vater und Granger.

"Darf ich nicht einfach so meine Lieblingssklavin besuchen?", fragte er spielerisch, wofür er einen vernichtenden Blick erntete: "Sehr lustig. Ich sterbe vor Lachen. Haha."

"Mein Vater kommt doch auch regelmäßig her - beschwerst du dich bei ihm auch darüber?"

Genervt beobachtete er, wie eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen der jungen Frau vor ihm erschien, ehe sie harsch zurückgab: "Dein Vater hat hiermit gar nichts zu tun."

"Oh doch, und ob!", erwiderte er, während er sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte: "Ich bin nämlich seinetwegen hier. Wusstest du, dass Mutter ihm vergeben wollte? Ich glaube, Snape hat ihr weiß machen können, dass er sich nicht für dich interessiert. Und anstatt die Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen, hat er sie von der Bettkante gestoßen. Meinst du, das hat ihr gefallen?"

"Das hat er getan?", hauchte Hermine und ihr Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur dunkler, während sie auf ihre Hände blickte. Misstrauisch packte Draco ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen: "Ist zwischen euch noch etwas passiert?"

Er konnte an ihrer panischen Reaktion sehen, dass er Recht hatte, doch sie schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf. Wut stieg in ihm auf: "Ist das für dich alles ein Spiel? Siehst du nicht, dass ihr auch andere gefährdet mit dem, was ihr macht? Mich zum Beispiel?"

"Draco", flüsterte sie, offensichtlich um Kontrolle über sich selbst bemüht, "glaube bitte nicht, dass zwischen mir und deinem Vater mehr ist als es sich für Herr und Sklavin gehört. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass dein Vater mir ... meinem Körper sehr ... zugetan ist. Aber wenn du denkst, dass da mehr ist, Gefühle oder so, dann stimmt das einfach nicht."

"Du machst es schwer, etwas anderes zu glauben!", erwiderte Draco barsch, doch er ließ sie los und nickte langsam: "Ich kann nur darauf vertrauen, dass du weißt, was du tust. Und dass du nicht vergisst, dass alles, was mit meinem Vater zu tun hat, auch mich betrifft."

Auch Hermine nickte und dann, als sei ihr plötzlich eine Eingebung gekommen, sprang sie erregt vom Stuhl auf: "Draco! Ich hätte das beinahe vergessen!"

Zu seiner Überraschung rückte sie nah an ihn heran, so nahe, dass er ihre weiche Brust an seiner spüren konnte, ihre Beine sich zwischen seine zwängten und ihr warmer Atem seinen Hals kitzelte. Verwirrt beugte er sich runter, als sie eine Hand in seinem Haar vergrub und seinen Kopf zu sich zog.

"Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten", flüsterte sie ihm beinahe unhörbar ins Ohr, "ich kann dir keine Details geben, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es Hoffnung gibt. Dass die Chancen besser denn je stehen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer bald nicht mehr ist."

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Was erzählte sie da? Wo sollte plötzlich Hoffnung herkommen. Und viel wichtiger: "Warum flüsterst du?"

"Weil du nie weißt, wann jemand zuhört, du Depp!", gab Hermine belehrend zurück, "Schon die Unterhaltung zwischen uns in deinem Zimmer war fahrlässig, da brauchen wir nicht riskieren, dass jetzt zufällig jemand lauscht."

Draco spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Was, wenn wirklich jemand das, was er erzählt hatte, mitgehört hatte? Die Malfoys waren bei den Todessern trotz allem immer noch nicht sehr beliebt, zu groß war der Schaden, den sein Vater angerichtet hatte. Und selbst wenn es nur sein Vater gewesen war, der zugehört hatte, das war schon schlimm genug.

"Lass dich nicht von der Angst beherrschen, Draco", erklang da die feste Stimme von Hermine, "das lähmt dich nur. Vertrau mir einfach. Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich versichere dir, ich habe realistische Möglichkeiten in der Zukunft."

Schwer atmend, darum bemüht, die Panik nicht Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen, blickte er Hermine direkt in die Augen. Er konnte sehen, dass sie es ernst meinte, dass hinter ihren Worten tatsächlich Überzeugung stand - und Sorge um ihn. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen schlang er seine Arme um den zierlichen Körper und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

"Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das je sagen würde", murmelte er so leise, dass sie es beinahe nicht gehört hätte, "aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde, Granger."

* * *

Müde ließ Hermine sich auf ihre Matratze fallen. Obwohl der Tag die übliche Routine dargestellt hatte, fühlte sie sich gerädert und erschöpft. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den kargen Raum, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen – bis ihr ein Gegenstand auffiel, der definitiv nicht zu der spärlichen Einrichtung gehörte. Rasch setzte sie sich auf, griff nach der kleinen Flasche und roch vorsichtig an ihrem Inhalt.

Ein Verhütungtrank. Errötend erinnerte sie sich an den vorigen Abend und stellte entsetzt fest, dass sie zu keinem Zeitpunkt an Verhütung gedacht hatte. Mit einem tiefen Schluck stürzte sie die klare, aber übelschmeckende Flüssigkeit runter, ehe sie sich dazu zwang, nicht weiter über ihr Erlebnis mit Malfoy nachzudenken.

Sie war froh gewesen, dass sie mit Draco alleine hatte sein können und ihm entsprechend schnell von den neuen Möglichkeiten, die sich danke Snape aufgetan hatten, hatte erzählen können. Doch seine Reaktion war nicht so ausgefallen, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Freudige Neugier, vorgespieltes Desinteresse, damit hätte sie leben können. Doch dass er ihr erneut zeigen würde, wie hilflos er sich fühlte und wie sehr er darauf angewiesen war, dass ein anderer Mensch sein Leben wieder in Ordnung brachte, das hatte sie überrascht. Sie wusste, er war kein Held wie Harry und wollte es auch nicht sein, aber dass sie, die Sklavin, für ihn die Rolle des rettenden Felsen in der Brandung spielen musste, war schon kurios.

In dieser Hinsicht glich er seinem Vater, der sie ebenfalls benutzte, um Halt in der düsteren Gegenwart zu finden. Seufzend fragte Hermine sich, ob es noch mehr Todesser wie Lucius Malfoy gab, die unter der Herrschaft von Lord Voldemort litten, nicht, weil sie seinen Zielen widersprachen, sondern vielmehr, weil sie ihre freien Handlungsmöglichkeiten eingeschränkt sahen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen sank Hermine langsam auf ihre Matratze zurück, während die Müdigkeit vollends von ihr Besitz ergriff. Nicht nur der lange Tag und die harte körperliche Arbeit in der Küche machten sie müde, nein, sie fühlte sich viel mehr geistig ausgelaugt. So viel Kraft sie durch die Eröffnung von Snape auch gewonnen hatte, die Tatsache, dass die beiden Männer in diesem Haus sie als Energiequelle nutzten, und dass sie nur zu deutlich spürte, wie viel wieder einmal von ihr abhing, erschöpfte sie maßlos.

Zu lange schon kämpfte sie gegen einen schier übermächtigen Gegner, zu lange schon hatte sie das Gefühl, dass so viel von ihr abhing. Sie brauchte Ferien. Sie brauchte Schlaf.


	43. Eine Grenze ziehen

Ausdruckslos starrte Snape von der Plattform des Astronomieturms auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, ließ den kalten Novemberwind durch sein schwarzes Gewand streifen und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu fokussieren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm Informationen fehlten. Warum hatte Dumbledore ihn nicht ebenfalls in sein ganzes Wissen über die Horcruxe eingeweiht? Er hatte von ihrer Existenz stets erst erfahren, nachdem sie zerstört worden waren. Das Tagebuch. Der Ring. Das Amulett. Diese drei waren sicher zerstört. Laut Dumbledore war auch Quirrell ein Horcrux gewesen, ein lebender Mensch, der als Gefäß für ein Stück der Seele von Voldemort diente. Selbst ihm schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran.  
  
Doch er wusste, es hatte sieben Stück gegeben. Ganz sicher war auch die Schlange, die den Dunklen Lord stets begleitete, auch ein Horcrux, so viel Wert, wie er auf ihre ständige Begleitung legte. Es fehlten in seiner Rechnung also noch zwei, von denen er weder wusste, was sie waren, noch ob sie bereits zerstört waren. Ob Hermine Granger mehr wusste? Sie hatte immerhin das letzte Jahr damit verbracht, mit Potter und Weasley nach diesen Artefakten zu jagen - er selbst hatte ihnen eine Waffe zum Zerstören geliefert. Dennoch wusste er zu wenig, um einen festen Plan stricken zu können. Für den Augenblick blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als anzunehmen, dass außer Nagini keine Horcruxe mehr existierten.  
  
Doch selbst wenn dem so war, stand er vor einem Problem. Er wusste, dass die Horcruxe zerstört werden mussten, bevor Voldemort getötet wurde. Doch sobald er die Schlange angreifen würde, wüsste Voldemort, was sein Ziel war. Er wäre tot, ehe er irgendetwas ausrichten konnte. Es war gut, dass er nun eine Verbündete hatte, immerhin hatte er seit Wochen darauf hingearbeitet, sie ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Dennoch, jetzt, wo er das erreicht hatte, war er plötzlich unschlüssig, wie er sie einsetzen sollte. Am einfachsten wäre es, wenn er ihr einen Zauberstab hätte besorgen können, so dass sie die Schlange töten konnte, während er selbst Voldemort anvisierte. Doch seit seiner schlechten Erfahrung mit Ollivander traute der Dunkle Lord keinem Zauberstabmacher mehr, entsprechend standen sie alle unter seiner Beobachtung. Kein Zauberstab konnte erstanden werden, ohne dass er davon erfuhr.  
  
Auch unabhängig von diesem Problem war es notwendig, dass er erneut mit Hermine Granger redete. Er musste sicher stellen, dass wirklich keine weiteren Horcruxe mehr existierten. Er war auf ihr Wissen angewiesen. Die alt bekannte Müdigkeit kroch wieder in ihm hoch, während er überlegte, ob er direkt am nächsten Wochenende in die Manor zurückkehren sollte. Ungeduldig mit sich selbst rief er sich zur Ordnung: Er hatte keine Zeit für Selbstmitleid und Zögern. Irgendein Grund würde ihm schon einfallen, die Familie Malfoy erneut zu besuchen, und dann würde er sich in aller Ruhe mit Hermine unterhalten.

* * *

  
  
Mit müden Augen stand Hermine in der Küche und wusch die letzten Überreste des Frühstücks ab. Sie hatte in der letzten Nacht kaum geschlafen, so viel war ihr durch den Kopf gegangen. Die ganze Kraft, die sie aus dem Wochenende gezogen hatte, schien über Nacht verschwunden zu sein, sie fühlte sich leer und ausgelaugt. Nur der Gedanke, den größten Teil des Tages alleine in der Bibliothek verbringen zu können, hielt sie davon ab, auf der Stelle einzuschlafen.  
  
"Bist du hier fertig?"  
  
Unfähig zu einer schnellen Reaktion wandte Hermine ihren Kopf langsam zur Küchentür, wo Lucius Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen im Rahmen lehnte und sie aufmerksam musterte.  
  
"Fast, nur noch das Geschirr abtrocknen und wegstellen."  
  
"Das können Hauselfen genausogut", erwiderte er, ehe er mit einem Schnippen eines der vielen Geschöpfe herbei rief, um ihm den Befehl zum Aufräumen zu geben. Verwirrt blickte Hermine ihn an.  
  
"Ich brauche dich heute Vormittag für sinnvollere Aufgaben als das da", erklärte Malfoy schlicht, dann deutete er ihr mit einem Handwinken, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Rasch band Hermine ihre Schürze ab, hängte sie an einen Haken und folgte ihm. Seine kryptische Aussage hatte die Müdigkeit vertrieben und nun war sie ebenso neugierig wie angespannt. Es war das erste Mal seit ihrer Begegnung am Sonntagabend, dass sie alleine mit Malfoy war. Sie wusste, dass es unsinnig war, dennoch schlug ihr Herz unwillkürlich schneller bei der Erinnerung an das, was geschehen war. Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber hatte sich nicht geändert, ebensowenig das ihre im Umgang mit ihm, dennoch war sich Hermine sicher, dass ihre Beziehung nicht mehr dieselbe war wie zuvor.  
  
Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass er sie die Gänge entlang zum Badezimmer der Familie führte und dort durch eine Seitentür in einen ihr bisher unbekannten Raum: Schwüle Hitze schlug ihr entgegen, während sie mit aufmerksamen Augen die Fliesen an den Wänden und das riesige, im Boden eingelassene Becken musterte. Mit fragendem Blick drehte sie sich zu Malfoy um.  
  
"Ich gedenke, ein Bad zu nehmen, und mir steht der Sinn danach, dabei deine Gesellschaft zu haben", legte er mit sorgfältig emotionslosem Tonfall dar, "du wirst mir den Rücken waschen und massieren, die Haare spülen und ... dann werden wir sehen, wonach mir noch ist. Zieh dich aus, leg deine Sachen in die Ecke und spüle dich dort an der Seite unter der Dusche ab, ehe du zu mir ins Wasser kommst."  
  
Ohne auf ihr Einverständnis oder eine sonstige Erwiderung zu warten, entkleidete Lucius Malfoy sich, stapelte all seine Sachen ordentlich auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke und griff dann nach einem am Beckenrand liegenden Eimer, um heißes Wasser zu schöpfen, dass er großzügig über seinen nackten Körper goss. Wieder und wieder spülte er sich auf diese Weise ab, bis er einen letzten Eimer über seinem Kopf ausschüttete, sich mit einer Hand durch die nun nassen Haare fuhr und den Eimer endlich bei Seite stellte. Während er anschließend langsam in das tiefe Becken glitt, erwachte Hermine aus ihrer faszinierten Starre. Rasch kam sie seinen Aufforderungen nach, dann trat sie vorsichtig mit einem Fuß auf die erste Stufe in das Becken hinein.  
  
"Nur keine falsche Scheu, kleine Löwin, komm zu mir", neckte er sie, während er ihr eine Hand einladend hinhielt. Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick ob der neckischen Worte zu, doch sie kam seinem Befehl ohne weiteres Zögern nach. Sie spürte, dass sie keine Angst mehr vor diesem Mann hatte, dass er ihr nichts antun würde, solange sie alleine waren. Und sie wusste, dass sie neugierig war. Auf sich selbst, auf eine Erklärung für ihr gemeinsames Erlebnis am Sonntagabend. Gleichzeitig war ihr bewusst, dass sie trotz allem ein gefährliches Spiel trieb. Spätestens seit ihrem Gespräch mit Snape war sie wieder zu einer echten Feindin aller Todesser geworden, einer Rebellin, die danach strebte, die Welt von Voldemort zu zerstören. Und dieser Mann hier, so sanft er sich ihr gegenüber auch zeigte, war ein Todesser. Sollte er jemals mitbekommen, dass sie aktiv am Sturz des Dunklen Lords arbeitete, war es um sie geschehen.  
  
"So ist es brav", murmelte Malfoy lächelnd, während er Hermine in seine Arme zog. Ohne seine Zärtlichkeit zu erwidern, ließ Hermine ihn für einige Momente in dieser Position verharren, ehe sie sich wieder aus seinen Armen befreite: "Ich soll Euch den Rücken waschen, Herr?", fragte sie betont demütig nach, was ihm ein leises Lachen entlockte. Er reichte ihr einen Schwamm, drehte sich um und nickte: "Ja, das sollst du. Schön hart, leg deine ganze Kraft rein."  
  
Während sie mit beiden Händen den Schwamm ergriff, ihn in das Wasser eintunkte und anschließend mit aller Kraft den breiten Rücken des Mannes vor ihr schrubbte, gab sich Hermine weiter ihren Gedanken hin. Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie die neue Intimität mit diesem Mann genoss. Das spielerische Necken, die offene, beinahe schon gewohnte Nähe und Nacktheit vor ihm, all das ließ ihre Seele zur Ruhe kommen. Während jeder Gedanke an Severus Snape sie nur erneut in einen Strudel aus Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft und panischen Erinnerungen an seine Gewalttat riss, brachte Lucius Malfoy das alles zum Stillstand, als seien die wenigen Augenblicke, die sie mit ihm alleine verbrachte, Oasen der Ruhe und des Friedens. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm ähnlich erging, umso mehr schmerzte es, dass sie über kurz oder lang wieder kämpfend auf zwei unterschiedlichen Seiten stehen würden. Doch das lag noch in ungewisser Ferne und bis dahin, so sagte sie sich entschlossen, würde sie diese Verschnaufpausen genießen.  
  
"Hermine", schnurrte der ältere Mann zufrieden, "das machst du sehr gut. Bei Merlin, ich hätte schon viel früher auf diese Idee kommen sollen."  
  
Stumm vor sich hin lächelnd legte Hermine den Schwamm bei Seite und widmete sich stattdessen dem Haar ihres Herrn. Da sie kein Shampoo oder irgendwelche magischen Waschutensilien entdecken konnte, griff sie einfach nach einem am Rand liegenden Eimer, füllte ihn mit dem heißen Wasser und ließ es langsam über seinen Kopf laufen. Dann stellte sie ihn wieder bei Seite, um mit beiden Händen seine Kopfhaut massieren zu können. Das wohlige Brummen bestätigte ihr, dass sie es genau richtig machte.  
  
"Hast du den Sonntagabend inzwischen verdaut?", erkundigte Malfoy sich plötzlich, gerade als Hermine den Eimer wieder zur Seite stellte. Überrascht über diese direkte Frage blieb sie für einen Moment stumm, sammelte ihre Gedanken und versuchte, ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen: "Ja und nein. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr Euch dessen bewusst wart, aber ich habe mich noch nie in meiner ganzen Zeit hier so verstanden gefühlt wie an jenem Abend. Oder vielleicht sogar mein ganzes Leben. Und trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, wie ... wie ich das überhaupt so zulassen konnte."  
  
Sie unterbrach sich selbst, um sich aus dem Wasser zu ziehen, ein Handtuch aus einem Regal an der Wand zu ergreifen und um sich zu wickeln. Obwohl - oder gerade weil? - sie über Sex sprachen, war sie sich ihrer Nacktheit plötzlich nur zu bewusst. Unangenehm bewusst. Sie verharrte am Beckenrand während sie weiter sprach: "Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr das verstehen könnt, aber ... Ihr seid der letzte Mann, dem ich mich so öffnen sollte. Und trotzdem hab ich das getan. Ich kann mich nicht mal dafür schämen, weil ich nicht das Gefühl habe, was falsch gemacht zu haben, aber ... ich verstehe eben nicht, was genau eigentlich passiert ist."  
  
Während ihrer stockenden Worte hatte sich Lucius Malfoy langsam umgedreht, seine verschränkten Arme auf dem Beckenrand abgelegt und sie mit wachsamen Augen angeschaut. Jetzt legte er sein Kinn auf seine Hände, ehe er erwiderte: "Die menschliche Seele ist viel tiefer als die meisten von uns glauben. Für dich ist dieser Satz aus meinem Mund vermutlich unerwartet, aber gerade weil ich viele Jahre Erfahrung mit ... du würdest es wohl die dunkle Seite der Magie nennen ... jedenfalls, gerade deswegen weiß ich viele Dinge, die man von mir nicht erwartet. Ich habe dir am Sonntag die Fähigkeit, dich selbst und deinen Körper zu kontrollieren, weggenommen und du bist darauf angesprungen wie ein ausgehungertes Tier. Das ist alles, was ich dir als Erklärung zu diesem Thema sagen werde, den Rest musst du schon selbst rausfinden."  
  
Kurz verzog Hermine genervt das Gesicht - Was war es nur mit den älteren Männern und ihrem Hang, sie alles selbst rausfinden zu lassen, statt einfach Klartext zu reden? -, doch sie sagte nichts dazu. Obwohl sie sich ein klärendes Gespräch gewünscht hatte, war ihr mit einem Mal bewusst geworden, dass sie sich genau damit auf eine Nähe zu diesem Mann einlassen würde, die sie nicht wollte. Es war nicht richtig, Lucius Malfoy an ihren Gefühlen teilhaben zu lassen und gar bei ihm Erklärungen zu suchen. Sie konnte bei ihm Ruhe und Geborgenheit finden, aber auf mehr durfte sie sich nicht einlassen, insbesondere nicht nach ihrem Gespräch mit Snape.  
  
Entschlossen erhob sie sich: "Falls Ihr meine Hilfe nicht weiter benötigt, würde ich mich jetzt meiner Aufgabe in der Bibliothek zuwenden."  
  
Sie konnte sehen, wie Malfoy ob ihres plötzlichen Stimmungswechsels überrascht war, doch da er ihr nicht widersprach, wandte Hermine sich um und ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf die Ecke mit ihrer Kleidung zu. Ein leises Plätschern in ihrem Rücken verriet ihr, dass dem Hausherrn offensichtlich die Lust am längeren Verweilen im Bad vergangen war, doch sie zwang sich, nicht zu ihm zurück zu blicken. Sie musste die Grenze ziehen, wenn sie bei klarem Verstand bleiben wollte.  
  
Sie hatte gerade ihr Kleid übergezogen, als sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um sie schlossen.  
  
"Ist das jetzt eine offizielle Abweisung?", flüsterte Malfoy ihr fragend zu, während er sie enger an sich zog. Hermine schluckte, doch an ihrem Entschluss konnte er nichts ändern: "Ihr seid mein Herr, ich bin Eure Sklavin. Solange die Welt so aussieht, wie sie im Moment ist, wird das immer so sein."  
  
"Ist das wirklich alles?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy", gab Hermine zurück, während sie sich in seinen Armen umdrehte, um ihm direkt in die Augen schauen zu können: "Ihr gebt mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Respekt. Und Verständnis. Trotzdem werde ich niemals vergessen können, wer Ihr seid. Und Ihr solltet es auch nicht, und sei es nur Eurer Familie zu Liebe. Wir wissen alle, warum Snape hier war. Ich stehe auf der Seite von Harry, auf der Seite von Dumbledore. Daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern. Ich werde auch für immer eine muggelgeborene Hexe bleiben. Es wäre Euer Tod, wenn Ihr die Grenze überschreitet. Und der von Eurer Familie. Und ich kann die Grenze nicht überschreiten, weil Ihr jenem Mann zu Treue verpflichtet seid, der für alles steht, was ich bekämpfe und verachte. Mehr als Trost und Vergessen für einen Moment kann ich Euch nicht bieten."


	44. Auf immer bleibt die Schuld

„Bitte, Severus. Tu mir noch diesen einen Gefallen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr weiter!“

Mit dem Rücken zu der blonden Frau starrte Severus Snape in das flackernde Kaminfeuer in seinem Büro. Es war beinahe schon komisch, dass diese Frau ihm die ideale Gelegenheit bot, noch einmal in das Anwesen der Malfoys zurückzukehren, um mit Hermine Granger zu sprechen. Doch die Umstände bereiteten ihm Sorge: „Lucius ignoriert dich also?“

„Die ganze Woche über, ja“, erklärte Narzissa mit brüchiger Stimme, „ich verstehe ihn ja, wirklich, ich weiß, dass es nicht die feine englische Art ist, seinen eigenen Gatten überwachen zu lassen. Aber er hat ja alles daran gesetzt, mich zu so einem Schritt zu provozieren.“

Es fiel ihm schwer, Verständnis für Lucius aufzubringen. Er hatte ein ganzes Wochenende damit verbracht, das Verhältnis zwischen seinem alten Weggefährten und Hermine zu beobachten, hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, was genau seine Frau darüber dachte und wie gefährlich das alles war. Und obwohl er einerseits zu der Erkenntnis gelangt war, dass Narzissas Verdacht tatsächlich mehr als begründet war, so war er doch mit der Gewissheit heim gekehrt, dass Lucius Malfoy verstanden hatte, dass er sein Verhalten ändern musste. Aus gutem Willen und der Angst, Hermine in Gefahr zu bringen, sollte er etwas Falsches sagen, hatte er gegenüber Narzissa gelogen. Er hatte für das Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Familie viel mehr getan, als dieser oder irgendein anderer Malfoy es verdient hätten – doch wie immer wurden seine Taten nicht geschätzt, nicht erkannt, nur mit Füßen getreten. Dass Lucius seiner Frau die kalte Schulter zeigte, anstatt die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, alle Zweifel aus der Welt zu räumen, ließ ihn ernsthaft an dem Verstand dieses Mannes zweifeln.

„Ich bin der Letzte, der als Eheberater funktioniert, Narzissa“, sagte er schließlich in einem schwachen Versuch, sich nicht erneut in fremde Angelegenheiten verwickeln zu lassen, doch er wusste schon vorher, dass das nicht fruchten würde.

„Das verlange ich doch auch gar nicht“, erwiderte sie verzweifelt: „Aber … du bist ein alter Freund unserer Familie. Lucius hat dir früher geholfen, als du neu im Kreis unseres Lords warst. Und du hast dich für ihn eingesetzt, als er in Ungnade gefallen ist. Er hat das nicht vergessen. Was du sagst, hat Gewicht für ihn.“

„Das hast du alles schon in dem Brief gesagt, der mich überhaupt dazu gebracht hat, das letzte Wochenende bei euch zu verbringen. Mein Besuch hat offensichtlich nicht gefruchtet. Warum sollte das jetzt anders sein?“, erkundigte Snape sich kühl. Seine Besucherin gab jedoch nicht auf: „Da ging es um etwas anderes. Ich dachte, das Schlammblut ist schuld, dass sich Lucius abgewendet hat, ich wollte dem auf den Grund gehen und gleichzeitig Abstand gewinnen. Ich glaube immer noch, dass sie schuld ist! Nur anders. Es war dumm von mir anzunehmen, dass Lucius sich tatsächlich ernsthaft für ein Schlammblut interessieren könnte. Aber sie kann ihm jederzeit bieten, was eigentlich nur eine Ehefrau geben sollte. Sie ist schuld, dass er mich nicht mehr braucht.“

Severus entging nicht der von Wut und Hass getränkte Tonfall, in dem Narzissa diese Worte äußerte, und er spürte, wie leichte Sorge in ihm hochstieg – diese Frau hatte Hermine schon einmal an den Rand des Todes gebracht und er traute ihr zu, das erneut zu versuchen. Er kam nicht umhin, nach allem, was er der jungen Frau angetan hatte, ein gewisses Maß an Verantwortung für ihr weiteres Wohlbefinden zu verspüren. Obwohl er festgestellt hatte, dass sie stärker war als gedacht, so war ihm doch nur zu bewusst, dass sie in ihrer Position als Sklavin im Hause Malfoy einem etwaigen Angriff von Narzissa schutzlos ausgeliefert wäre. Ihre geistige Stärke, die sie eine Vergewaltigung und die gewalttätigen Übergriffe ihrer Besitzer hatte verarbeiten lassen, machten ihren zierlichen Körper nicht weniger zerbrechlich.

„Also kein Eheberater“, stellte er sachlich fest: „Was genau erhoffst du dir dann von meinem Besuch?“

Er drehte sich endlich zu Narzissa um, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie reagierte, und offensichtlich fiel es ihr schwer, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle in Worte zu fassen: „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich möchte mich einfach in meinem eigenen Haus nicht so alleine fühlen.“

„Warum fragst du dann nicht deine Schwester?“

Ein hysterisches Lachen erklang: „Ich will meine Beziehung zu Lucius verbessern, nicht endgültig zerstören. Du weißt doch, wie Bella ist. Sie würde ihn die ganze Zeit provozieren, sich über ihn lustig machen und demütigen. Ich liebe sie und bin ihr wirklich dankbar für alles, aber in so einem Fall ist sie nicht hilfreich.“

„Und du wendest dich stattdessen lieber an mich für emotionalen Halt?“, entgegnete Snape zynisch. Er konnte sehen, wie sie unter seinem kalten Blick im Sessel zusammen schrumpfte, doch sie gab nicht auf: „Verdammt, Severus, warum machst du es mir so schwer? Du hast so offen und hilfsbereit auf meinen Brief reagiert, was ist jetzt anders?“

„Es ist eine Sache, das Verhalten eines Mannes zu überwachen und ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, dass sein Verhalten gefährlich ist“, erklärte er schlicht: „Hier jedoch geht es um Gefühle. Das ist nicht mein Fachgebiet.“

„Dann … dann komm einfach so zu Besuch. Ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken. Als Gastgeber für dich wird Lucius gezwungen sein, meine Anwesenheit anzuerkennen und sich mir gegenüber zumindest höflich zu verhalten.“

Snape ließ bewusst ein höhnisches Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel spielen, während er langsam nickte: „So verzweifelt, meine liebe Narzissa. Es lässt sich nicht abstreiten, dass die Familie Malfoy nicht mehr das ist, was sie einmal war.“

Es bereitete ihm eine gewisse Schadensfreude zu sehen, dass sein Gast unter diesen abfälligen Worten sichtlich zusammenzuckte, aber da beide wussten, dass sie auf sein Wohlwollen angewiesen war, konnte sie keine entsprechende Erwiderung äußern. Gefasst erhob Narzissa sich, reichte ihm mit gesenktem Kopf die Hand und verabschiedete sich.

Snape schloss die Tür hinter ihr und kehrte zum Kamin zurück. Wieder starrte er lange in die Flammen, ohne seine Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen. Schneller als erwartet hatte sich eine Möglichkeit ergeben, Hermine wieder zu sehen. Er musste den Besuch nutzen, um mit ihr alleine sein zu können. Der Kräutergarten würde erneut als Ausrede herhalten müssen, doch er war sich sicher, dass ihn auch diesmal niemand hinterfragen würde.

Entschlossen setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um einen Brief an Lucius zu verfassen, der ihm mitteilte, dass er am Samstagnachmittag zu Besuch zu kommen gedachte, um Narzissas Kräutergarten erneut als günstige Quelle von Zaubertrankzutaten nutzen zu können. Mit knappen, routinierten Bewegungen band er das Stück Pergament an das Bein seiner Eule und schaute dann zu, wie sie aus dem Fenster des Schulleiterbüros hinaus in die Nacht flog. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, verspürte er eine gewisse Vorfreude auf den Besuch. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er etwas anderes als Müdigkeit und Verzweiflung ob der übermächtigen Verantwortung, die er trug, spürte, doch sie hatte dies nun schon mehrmals geschafft. Ihr einfühlsames, offenes Wesen machten sie zu einer erstaunlichen Frau – umso mehr bereute er, was er ihr angetan hatte.

Als er vor Monaten Lucius das Gold gezahlt hatte, um Hermines Jungfräulichkeit zu kaufen, hatte er nicht geplant, seine Seite des Handels wirklich auszunutzen. Er hatte verhindern wollen, dass irgendein anderer Todesser sie sich nahm, denn ihm war nur zu klar gewesen, wie erfreulich das für die junge Frau geworden wäre. Doch Draco Malfoy hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Unter der Last, Dumbeldore töten zu müssen, und dem Wissen, dass ihm bei Misserfolg der Tod drohte, war der Junge offensichtlich wahnsinnig geworden. Sein Hass und sein Verlangen, Hermine zu quälen, waren Severus schnell aufgefallen – einer der Gründe dafür, warum er ihm gefolgt war, als er beobachtet hatte, wie Draco an jenem Abend den Weg zu Hermines kleinem Schlafgemach eingeschlagen hatte. Er war abgestoßen, aber nicht überrascht gewesen davon, dass der junge Malfoy sich Hermine tatsächlich hatte aufdrängen wollen.

Er hatte einschreiten müssen. Hatte Draco unterbrechen und ihn verscheuchen müssen. Auf seine erkauften Rechte an der Sklavin hinweisen müssen.

Wie so oft zuvor hasste er sich für das, was er danach getan hatte, doch noch immer wollte ihm nicht einfallen, was er sonst hätte tun sollen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Draco in der Nähe geblieben war, um ihn mit Hermine zu beobachten, war einfach zu hoch gewesen. Er hatte sich in eine Sackgasse manövriert, in der ihm keine andere Wahl geblieben war, als entgegen seines Vorhabens doch mit ihr zu schlafen. Ihr brutal Gewalt an zu tun.

Hasserfüllt ließ Severus sich auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken an das, was er ihr angetan hatte. Er war gezwungen gewesen, sich so zu verhalten, wie man es von einem Todesser, der sich Sex erkauft hatte, erwartete. Er hatte nicht riskieren können, dass Draco seinem Vater oder sonst einem interessierten Todesser erzählt hätte, wie zärtlich Severus Snape mit einer Sklavin, einem Schlammblut umgegangen war. Doch das machte sein Handeln nicht besser. Und dass er es genossen hatte, dass er sich tatsächlich zu Hermine, zu ihrem jungen, aber so weiblichen Körper hatte hingezogen gefühlt, machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Es musste ein Fluch auf ihm lasten, dass er stets durch seine eigenen Handlungen in eine Situation geriet, in der er direkt oder indirekt für das Leid und den Tod jener Menschen verantwortlich war, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten. Er hatte Lily verraten und ihren Tod verursacht. Dumbeldore, der einzige Mann, der ihn je wirklich gekannt hatte, war von seiner Hand gestorben. Und dann hatte er auch Hermine Granger, das intelligenteste Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix‘, die ihn zugleich immer wieder mit ihrem großen Herzen beeindruckte, das Schlimmste angetan, was einer Frau passieren konnte. Er wusste schon lange, dass er niemals dazu bestimmt gewesen war, ein glückliches Leben zu führen. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen, er hat sich von seinen Minderwertigkeitsgefühlen verleiten lassen – und er würde dafür den Rest seines Lebens zahlen. Doch egal, wie viel er opferte, wie viel er tat und auf sich nahm, das Leben dankte es ihm stets mit noch mehr Leid und Schuld.

Als vor so vielen Wochen der Todesfluch Harry Potter getroffen hatte und Lord Voldemort den endgültigen Sieg errungen hatte, war der letzte Wille zu leben von ihm gewichen. Er hatte versagt, er hatte es nicht nur nicht geschafft, Lilys Sohn zu schützen, er hatte auch Dumbledore enttäuscht. Nur die Aussicht, zumindest die Liebe von Potter zu schützen, und damit die letzte Erinnerung an Lily zu bewahren, hatte ihn davon abgehalten, dem ganzen Irrsinn ein Ende zu bereiten. Er hatte Potter nie gemocht, ja, er hatte ihn gehasst, sowohl den Vater als auch den Sohn. Doch er hatte sich stets verpflichtet gefühlt, auf Lilys Sohn Acht zu geben – und wenn das einzige, was ihm blieb, war, dass er jene Frau, die für Lilys Sohn das Glück der Welt bedeutet hatte, vor dem Zugriff anderer Todesser schützte, dann würde er es tun, das hatte er sich damals geschworen und ohne zu zögern Ginevra Weasley als seine Sklavin gewählt. Die Kraft, einen neuen Plan für den Sturz von Voldemort zu entwickeln, hatte er erst gefunden, als er Hermine Granger wieder gesehen hatte. Diese starke, junge Frau, die offensichtlich auch als Sklavin nie ihren Willen zum Leben und zum Kämpfen aufgegeben hatte, hatte ihn gelehrt, dass auch er nicht aufhören durfte zu kämpfen. Auch das war er Lily und Albus schuldig.

Schuld 

Sein ganzes Leben war durchzogen davon, dass er sich schuldig fühlte und tatsächlich schuldig war. Egal, wie sehr er nach Wiedergutmachung strebte, es war ihm bisher nie gelungen. Er hatte Lily schützen wollen, doch es war bereits zu spät gewesen. Er hatte Dumbledore helfen wollen, doch am Ende hatte der alte Mann ihn dazu getrieben, erneut zum Mörder zu werden. Er hatte Hermine Granger beschützen wollen, doch am Ende hatte sich sein Handeln gegen ihn gewendet und er war gezwungen gewesen zu tun, wovor er sie hatte bewahren wollen. Mit jedem Versuch, seine Schuld zu begleichen, hatte er stets nur neue Schuld auf seine Schultern geladen.

Er hasste sich. Nichts an ihm war liebenswert, nicht einmal für ihn selbst. Und doch war er gezwungen, weiter zu leben und zu kämpfen. Solange, bis er endgültig alles getan hatte, was in seiner Macht stand, um seine Schuld zu begleichen und die Welt wieder ins Lot zu rücken.

_Genug jetzt!_ , befahl er sich streng, während er sich aus dem Sessel erhob und das Büro verließ, um zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gehen: _Es bringt dich nicht weiter, in deinem Selbstmitleid zu baden. Du bist schon erbärmlich genug. Behalte wenigstens deine Würde und bemitleide dich nicht selbst! Du hast selbst Schuld an allem! Du hast jetzt eine Aufgabe vor dir und die verlangt, dass du bei der Sache und entschlossen bist. Hör auf, über die Vergangenheit zu heulen._

Jene Schüler, die an diesem Abend den Mut fanden, zum Lehrertisch hinaufzuschauen, bekamen einen Severus Snape zu Gesicht, dessen Lippen zu einem feinen Strich zusammen gepresst waren und dessen Augen eine unerbittliche Härte ausdrückten, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatten. Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, so dachten diese armen Schüler, dieser Mann sah aus, als ob er bereit war zu töten.


	45. Von Tätern und Opfern

Misstrauisch schaute Lucius Malfoy aus dem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers dem sich entfernenden Pärchen auf seinen Ländereien nach. Er hatte sich über die Bitte von Severus, erneut dem Kräutergarten von Narzissa einen Besuch abstatten zu dürfen, gewundert, doch der wenig überraschte Blick seiner Frau ob dieser Mitteilung hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie erneut dahinter steckte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was genau sie damit bezweckte, denn Severus hatte kurz nach seiner Ankunft am frühen Nachmittag nach Hermine gefragt und war mit ihr zusammen aufgebrochen. Falls sie sich bei ihm ausgeheult hatte, dass ihr ach so abweisender Ehemann sie noch immer nicht zurück ins gemeinsame Bett ließ, so würde ein Severus Snape im Kräutergarten da sicher nicht viel dran ändern. Warum also war er hier, wenn er den größten Teil der Zeit außerhalb des Hauses verbringen wollte?  
  
Und warum hatte er erneut Hermine mitgenommen? Warum hatte sie nicht im Geringsten verängstigt gewirkt wie noch am Wochenende zuvor, sondern – falls er ihr Mienenspiel inzwischen tatsächlich richtig zu deuten wusste – eher noch ein Lächeln unterdrücken müssen? Freute sie sich darauf, mit jenem Mann, der sie brutal vergewaltigt hatte, Zeit alleine zu verbringen? War irgendwann in den vielen Stunden, die sie am letzten Wochenende zusammen verbracht hatten, irgendetwas zwischen seinem alten Freund und seiner Sklavin geschehen, was sie … einander näher gebracht hatte? Und wenn ja, was war es? Wieso hatte sie ihm gegenüber so eine klare Grenze gezogen, ihm, der immer gut zu ihr gewesen war, der ihr rechtmäßiger Besitzer war, der ihre Sexualität wahrhaft erwachen lassen konnte? Hermine Granger gehörte ihm!

* * *

  
Schweigend folgte Hermine den schnellen Schritten ihres ehemaligen Lehrers über den inzwischen bekannten Pfad. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war er diesmal so vorausschauend gewesen, ihr ein Paar warmer Stiefel und einen gefütterten Mantel herbei zu zaubern, ehe sie aufgebrochen waren, denn inzwischen zeigte der November sich so, wie man ihn kannte: nass, kalt, stürmisch.  
  
Obwohl er seit seiner Ankunft kein Wort zu ihr gesprochen hatte, fühlte Hermine eine merkwürdige Ruhe, die er in ihr auslöste. Gewiss, das Gefühl der Panik und das Entsetzen, das sie stets bei der Erinnerung an die Vergewaltigung verspürte, waren geblieben, doch ihr Verstand hatte ihr, kaum dass er das Haus betreten hatte, deutlich gemacht, dass der Grund für seinen Besuch nur sie selbst sein konnte. Oder besser: ihr gemeinsamer Plan für den Sturz des Dunklen Lords. Sie hatte sich arg beherrschen müssen, um nicht offene Freude auszudrücken bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie vielleicht jetzt schon in seine Pläne einweihen würde. Sie brauchte in den vielen Stunden, die sie alleine im Anwesen der Malfoys verbrachte, irgendetwas, um ihre Gedanken zu beschäftigen – und das Ausarbeiten eines Planes wäre dafür genau das Richtige.  
  
„Kennen Sie sich mit Legilimentik aus, Miss Granger?“, begann Snape aus dem Nichts heraus das Gespräch. Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um sowohl die plötzlich durchbrochene Stille als auch die unerwartete Frage zu verarbeiten, ehe sie erwiderte: „Was heißt auskennen? In Hogwarts wird weder Legilimentik noch Okklumentik unterrichtet, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen. Als Sie damals für eine kurze Zeit Harry darin unterrichtet haben, habe ich mich in der Bibliothek dazu belesen. Aber das ist alles nur theoretisches Wissen.“  
  
„Immer für ein wenig Lektüre neben der Schule zu haben, mh?“, kommentierte Snape in einem Tonfall, den Hermine weder als lobend noch als verächtlich identifizieren konnte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Theoretisches Wissen genügt für den Augenblick. Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie wissen.“  
  
Unsicher, wohin diese Fragen führen sollten, zögerte Hermine einen Augenblick, ehe sie entschied, dass es vorläufig egal war, was Snape von ihr wollte. Es hatte sicher einen Sinn, warum er sie danach befragte, also konnte sie genauso gut eine Antwort geben: „Legilimentik wird von Unwissenden, insbesondere von Muggeln, häufig als das Lesen von Gedanken ausgelegt. Das ist es aber nicht. Es ist nicht möglich, die Gedanken eines anderen Menschen einfach so zu lesen. Zumindest nicht normalerweise, die besondere Verbindung von Voldemort zu Harry hat ja gezeigt, dass die magische Wissenschaft längst nicht alles weiß über dieses Gebiet. Abgesehen von solchen Fällen jedoch kann ein Zauberer, der erfolgreich einen legilimens auf sein Opfer angewendet hat, in dessen Erinnerungen lesen, seine Gefühle erforschen und eventuell sogar, falls er sehr begabt ist, bemerken, falls er belogen wird. Es ist jedoch mehr oder weniger unmöglich, die aktuellen, wild durcheinander fliegenden Gedanken eines Opfers zu lesen.“  
  
Hermine meinte, ein feines Lächeln um die Mundwinkel von Snape spielen zu sehen, doch als er sprach, war sein Tonfall so frei von Emotionen wie zu Schulzeiten, wenn er als Lehrer die Antwort eines Schülers analysiert hatte: „Das ist korrekt. Mit Legilimentik kann man hauptsächlich Erinnerungen des Opfers lesen. Diese bleiben als Bilder, zu denen Gefühle gehören, im Kopf abgespeichert und können so durchsucht werden. Es erfordert sehr viel Übung, durch den Verstand eines anderen Menschen zu suchen und selbst wenn man den Spruch erfolgreich gesprochen hat, kann ein weniger begabter Zauberer eventuell gar nichts finden oder wird gar von der Flut von Bildern und Gefühlen wieder aus dem Verstand hinaus katapultiert.“  
  
„Ein trainierter Zauberer kann das aber auch durch Okklumentik schaffen, richtig?“, hakte Hermine nach: „Also, den Eindringling aus den Gedanken verbannen.“  
  
„Richtig“, kam es zustimmend von Snape: „Aber selbst wenn man in Okklumentik geübt ist, kann es einen Moment dauern, ehe man den Angreifer vertrieben hat. Entsprechend besteht immer die Gefahr, dass ein mächtiger, feindlich gesinnter Zauberer an die eigenen Erinnerungen kommen kann.“  
  
Hermine blieb stehen. Natürlich, darauf hätte sie selbst kommen können. Dass sie nicht sofort verstanden hatte, dass Snape mit ihr über die Gefahr, die von Voldemorts großen Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten ausging, reden wollte, war ihr mit einem Mal selbst unbegreiflich. Wenn sie tatsächlich eine Rolle im Sturz von Voldemort spielen sollte, wäre es vermutlich unvermeidlich, dass sie in seine Nähe geriet – und dafür musste sie vorbereitet sein.  
  
„Wollen Sie mir Okklumentik beibringen?“, fragte sie, während sie mit raschen Schritten wieder zu ihm aufschloss. Das abfällige Schnauben, das zunächst als Antwort von ihm kam, ließ sie sich wieder unfassbar dumm vorkommen. Doch wenn das nicht sein Ziel war, was dann?  
  
„Ich habe nicht die Zeit dazu“, erklärte er scharf: „Und vor allem habe ich nicht vor, dadurch unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen.“  
  
„Warum reden wir denn dann darüber?“, verlangte Hermine zu wissen, die das Gefühl, dumm zu sein, kein Stück mochte. Snape war schon immer gut darin gewesen, ihr dieses Gefühl zu vermitteln, doch sie hatte sich bis zum heutigen Tage weder daran gewöhnt noch war sie bereit, sich damit abzufinden.  
  
Sie konnte beinahe das Augenrollen hören, als er erwiderte: „Ich versuche Ihnen zu erklären, dass ich für Sie und für mich selbst ganz bestimmte Bilder und Erinnerungen forme. Und dass ich ob der Gefahr, die vom Dunklen Lord ausgeht, nicht all mein Wissen und all meine Gedanken mit Ihnen teilen kann. Ich muss sicherstellen, dass all Ihre Erinnerungen an mich so sind, dass ich sie dem Lord gegenüber erklären kann.“  
  
Nachdenklich kniff Hermine die Augen zusammen. Sie verstand dieses Anliegen – nichts war effektiver gegen Legilimentik als das Nichtvorhandensein interessanter Erinnerungen. Es erklärte ihr auch, warum Snape so lange nicht mit der Wahrheit heraus gerückt war, sondern sie auf Umwegen dahin geführt hatte. Dennoch, gerade mit dem letzten Satz war die Katze doch aus dem Sack? Wenn Voldemort in ihren oder Snapes Gedanken auf diese Unterhaltung stoßen würde, wären sie doch aufgeflogen?  
  
„Und wie gedenken Sie, diese spezielle Unterhaltung jetzt zu erklären?“, formulierte sie ihre Zweifel aus. Erneut erntete sie nur ein ungeduldiges Schnauben: „Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein.“  
  
Schulterzuckend ließ Hermine das Thema fallen. Wenn Snape meinte, sie nicht einweihen zu müssen, dann war es so. Sie hatte gelernt, dass er ihr nur das mitteilen würde, was er ihr mitteilen wollte, da half neugieriges Nachbohren gar nichts. Stattdessen sprang ein anderer Gedanke in ihren Kopf: „Ist das der Grund, warum Sie … warum unser … gemeinsames Erlebnis, wie Sie es nennen, so abgelaufen ist, wie es abgelaufen ist?“  
  
Nun war es Snape, der ruckartig stehen blieb. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen und wenn Hermine es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie beinahe angenommen, dass es Trauer und Leid war, was sie da sah. Doch ehe sie es genauer analysieren konnte, waren seine Augen wieder hart geworden, hatten einen beinahe erbarmungslosen Ausdruck angenommen: „Ich habe kein Interesse daran, das mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Denken Sie, was Sie wollen, ich kann Sie sowieso nicht davon abhalten.“  
  
Völlig verwirrt, ein wenig erschrocken und auch ziemlich wütend stellte Hermine den Korb, den sie für Snape trug, neben sich ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte: „In diesem einen Punkt kann ich die Sache leider nicht so einfach fallen lassen. Keine Ahnung, ob Sie das verstehen können, aber für mich wäre es schon interessant zu wissen, was Sie dazu getrieben hat!“  
  
Schweigen antwortete ihr, nur unterbrochen von dem Rauschen des eisigen Windes, der ihr unter den Mantel fuhr, und das Geräusch von Regentropfen, die schwer auf beide niederprasselten. Hermines Locken hatten unter dem Gewicht der nassen Haare an Kontur verloren und so, wie die schwarzen Haare Snape im Gesicht klebten, so kämpfte auch sie immer wieder mit langen Strähnen, die sich quer über ihre Stirn zogen oder nach ihren Wangen griffen. Jetzt jedoch spürte Hermine nichts davon, sie hatte nur Augen für den Mann vor ihr, der sie mit diesem wohlbekannten, kalten Blick anschaute, dem Blickkontakt nicht auswich, aber ihr auch keine Antwort gab. Sie wollte von ihm hören, dass es ihm Leid tat. Dass er Gründe gehabt hatte, die sie nicht hatte verstehen können. Ihr Verstand flehte beinahe darum, dass er irgendetwas sagen würde, was ihre Gefühle besänftigen konnte. Irgendetwas, damit auch ihr Herz akzeptieren konnte, dass er nicht der Feind war, kein Monster, kein Mann, vor dem sie fliehen musste.  
  
„Ich kann Sie verstehen, Miss Granger“, sagte Snape schließlich mit leiser, ernster Stimme: „Was vorgefallen ist, wird immer zwischen uns stehen. Und egal, was ich sagen kann, egal, welche Gründe ich Ihnen liefern kann, es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das, was ich getan habe. Es ist mein Fluch, dass ich in dieser Welt nichts anderes als Angst und Schrecken verbreiten kann.“  
  
Ein Schluchzen entrang sich Hermines Kehle. Bei seinen Worten war ihr plötzlich der Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen, dass er vielleicht nicht freiwillig getan hatte, was er getan hatte. Sie war ein Opfer, ja. Aber hieß das auch, dass er ein Täter war? Was, wenn er genauso darunter litt wie sie?   
  
„Schauen Sie mich nicht so an!“, unterbrach Snape sie, als könne er lesen, was in ihr vorging: „Der Mensch kann frei entscheiden und für jede Entscheidung, die er trifft, muss er gerade stehen. Meine Taten sind meine Verantwortung.“  
  
Hermine schluckte hart. Sie hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als wäre die Welt noch viel dunkler geworden als zuvor. Es war so einfach gewesen, Snape zu hassen, in ihm das Monster zu sehen, den lüsternen Mann, der sich daran ergötzte, eine Frau schreien zu sehen. Es war dieser Hass gewesen, der sich in Wut verwandelt hatte und ihr die Kraft gegeben hatte, den Blick von der Vergangenheit abzuwenden und in die Zukunft zu blicken. Doch sollte sie Recht haben, sollte sie seine Worte richtig interpretiert haben – dann war auch hier nichts schwarz-weiß. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sich für ihn anfühlen musste, einem anderen Menschen Gewalt anzutun, obwohl er es nicht wollte.  
  
Und trotz der Trauer, die sie plötzlich für ihn empfand, war der Hass immer noch da, die ekelerfüllte Abneigung.  
  
„Kommen Sie!“, herrschte er sie an: „Ich habe nicht vor, den ganzen Tag hier draußen im Regen zu verbringen.“  
  
Rasch griff Hermine nach dem Korb und stolperte ihm nach, halb blind durch den Wind und Regen und durch die Tränen, die sich unbarmherzig ihren Weg suchten. Sie konnte das Entsetzen, das sie verspürte, jetzt, da ihr bewusst geworden war, dass auch Snape ein Opfer war und ebenso litt wie sie, nicht in Worte fassen. Stattdessen weinte sie. Egal, wie viele böse Blicke er ihr zuwarf, sie konnte die Tränen nicht stoppen, sie weinte den ganzen Weg zum Gewächshaus und auch noch auf dem Weg zurück. All ihre Wut gegen ihn, gegen Voldemort, gegen die Todesser, gegen die Welt, drang mit Macht nach draußen und ließ sie vollkommen am Boden zerstört zurück.  
  
Jeder Gedanke an ihr Gespräch über Legilimentik war verschwunden, und auch Snape schien kein Interesse mehr daran zu haben, auch nur ein weiteres Wort mit ihr zu wechseln.


	46. Ich darf nicht vergessen

Angespannt stand Lucius Malfoy am Fenster des Kaminzimmers, wo seine Familie später mit Severus zusammen den Tee einnehmen würde. Er hatte seiner Frau dabei zugesehen, wie sie mit beinahe perfektionistischer Hingabe den Tisch gedeckt, die Hauselfen immer wieder mit neuen Anweisungen über das Gebäck, das zu servieren sei, in Aufregung versetzt hatte und schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in ihren Sessel gesunken war. Er selbst hatte keine Muße gehabt, sich irgendwie auf das Bewirten eines Gastes vorzubereiten, zumal es sich sowieso nur um einen alten Freund der Familie handelte. Gewiss, nach seinem letzten Besuch war Severus auch zu einer Art Wachhund geworden, aber das gab Lucius wenn überhaupt nur noch mehr Anlass, keinen Finger für ihn krumm zu machen.  
  
Der vertraute Umgang, den er zwischen Severus und Hermine beobachtet hatte, lag ihm immer noch unangenehm im Magen. Er hatte keine ruhige Minute gehabt, nachdem die beiden aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, und jetzt, da er sie durch das Fenster erneut erspähen konnte, war er nur noch ungeduldiger geworden. Obwohl es inzwischen stark regnete und die beiden Gestalten noch recht weit weg waren, so war Lucius sich doch sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Art, wie Hermine sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt, ihre in sich zusammen gefallene Haltung, alles deutete darauf hin, dass sich ihre Stimmung im Gegensatz zum Aufbruch völlig gedreht hatte. War etwas geschehen? Hatte Severus erneut …?  
  
Ehe Lucius in wütende und besorgte Gedanken versinken konnte, veränderte sich die Szene vor ihm. Nur wenige Meter vom Hauseingang entfernt hatte Severus angehalten und Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Er redete offenbar ernst und bestimmt auf sie ein, denn sie starrte ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während sie immer wieder nickte. Er konnte auch über die Entfernung sehen, dass ihr das Haar schwer über die Schultern ging, dass einzelne Strähnen an ihren Wangen klebten, dass der Umhang inzwischen vollständig durchweicht sein musste und sie Mühe hatte, unter der Last aufrecht zu stehen. Ihr einer Arm hielt den Korb mit jenen Pflanzen, die Severus für seine Arbeit gebrauchen konnte, während ihre andere Hand noch immer zur Faust geballt gegen ihren Mund gepresst war. Warum wirkte sie so aufgelöst?  
  
Mit einer beinahe zärtlichen Bewegung griff Severus nach dieser Hand und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt herunter. Dann beugte er sich vor, wischte Hermine eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, legte ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn – und küsste sie. Ein eiskaltes Gefühl bemächtigte sich Lucius, doch als er sah, wie Hermine mit aller Kraft gegen diesen Kuss ankämpfte, verwandelte es sich in heiße Wut. Severus hatte schon genug Schaden angerichtet, er musste das nicht wiederholen! Fassungslos beobachtete er, wie sich eine Hand in Hermines nassem Haar vergrub und sie so zwang, sich dem Kuss weiter hinzugeben. Der Korb mit den Pflanzen war inzwischen zu Boden gefallen, während Hermines Arme wie erfroren an ihrem Körper herunter hingen.   
  
Lucius bebte vor Zorn. Wenn Hermine durch das achtlose Handeln von Severus sich jetzt erneut in ihr Schneckenhaus zurückzog und sich auch vor ihm verschloss, würde er das seinem Freund niemals verzeihen.  
  


* * *

  
  
Langsam löste er sich aus dem Kuss. Obwohl er es nur der Ablenkung wegen getan hatte, konnte Snape nicht leugnen, dass er das Gefühl ihrer weichen Lippen genossen hatte. Natürlich hatte sie sich gewehrt, war sogar entsetzt gewesen über diesen Zug von ihm – und doch. Als er nach ihrem Haar gegriffen hatte, hatte sie aufgehört zu kämpfen, hatte den Kuss zwar nicht erwidert, aber zugelassen. Kurz schloss er die Augen, dann blickte er Hermine direkt an. Was er sah, überraschte ihn.  
  
„Malfoy hat uns beobachtet, nicht wahr?“, sagte sie sachlich, während der Hauch eines Lächelns ihre Lippen umspielte. Er konnte nichts Anderes tun als nicken. Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen beugte Hermine sich herab, um den Korb wieder aufzuheben: „Ja, das dürfte ein stimmiges Bild ergeben, wenn wir gleich ins Haus zurückkehren. Ich, in Tränen aufgelöst, der Hausherr hat sogar noch einen erzwungenen Kuss mitbekommen können – da ist für alle Beteiligten klar, was draußen vorgefallen ist. Das war doch Ihr Plan, stimmt’s?“  
  
Ausdruckslos blickte er auf die junge Frau vor sich herab. Woher nahm sie nur die Kraft, immer wieder ihre Gefühle wegzuschieben und jede Situation logisch zu betrachten? Sie hatte den ganzen Weg über geweint, so heftig, dass er tatsächlich begonnen hatte, sich Sorgen zu machen. Erst, als ihre Tränen verebbt waren und er so etwas wie Kampfgeist in ihren Augen wieder hatte aufflammen sehen, hatte er es gewagt, ihr in Kurzfassung von seinem Plan zu erzählen. Und nun schienen die Tränen und auch der Anlass dazu schon fast wie vergessen, sie konnte lächeln und nahm ihm den Kuss nicht übel. Eine beeindruckende Eigenschaft. Er selbst hatte sein Leben lang nichts anderes getan, als seine eigenen Gefühle zu unterdrücken und stattdessen den Verstand regieren zu lassen. Es war seine zweite Natur. Aber dasselbe Verhalten nun in einem so viel jüngeren, lebhafteren Menschen zu sehen, in Hermine, die durchaus zu heftigen Emotionen in der Lage war, ließ ihn, Severus Snape, sprachlos zurück.  
  
„Ihnen entgeht nichts“, erwiderte er schließlich kurz angebunden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an sie drehte er sich um und ging zur Haustür zurück. Die Achtung, die er mit jedem Treffen mehr für sie empfand, mischte sich auf unangenehme Weise mit der körperlichen Anziehung, die er seit der Vergewaltigung zu ihr verspürte. Er konnte ihren jungen, weiblichen Körper attraktiv finden. Und er konnte ihren Verstand und ihre Stärke bewundern. Aber er durfte das nicht zu einem … stärkeren Gefühl verschmelzen lassen.  
  


* * *

  
  
„Was ist passiert?“  
  
Langsam blickte Hermine auf. Sie war gerade dabei, ihren Umhang neben der Feuerstelle aufzuhängen und ihre Haare zu trocknen, als der Hausherr mit raschen Schritten in die Küche trat. Sie wusste, dass Snape gerade ein kurzes Bad nahm, um die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern zu verbannen, entsprechend war noch ein wenig Zeit, ehe die Familie mit ihrem Gast den Tee zu sich nehmen würde. Dass Malfoy die kurze Pause nutzte, um zu ihr zu kommen, hatte sie beinahe schon erwartet. Sie wusste, dass ihr Gesicht noch immer die Spuren ihres langen Heulkrampfes trug, ebenso wie sie wusste, dass er den Kuss zwischen ihr und Snape beobachtet hatte. Sie senkte den Blick. Sie wollte ihn nicht belügen, wollte nicht, dass er sich unnötig Sorgen machte, doch für den Moment ging es nicht anders. Unter keinen Umständen durfte Lucius Malfoy Verdacht schöpfen, dass irgendetwas anderes als Angst ihre Gefühle für Snape bestimmte. Draußen vor dem Haus hatte sie sich für einen lächerlichen Moment tatsächlich wie eine Heldin aus einem alten Spionagefilm gefühlt, die im Auftrag der Tarnung alles erduldet. Dieses merkwürdige und vollkommen deplatzierte Hochgefühl war nun vollständig verschwunden.  
  
„Hermine“, flüsterte er, während er dicht an sie heran trat: „Es ist etwas passiert, das kann ich sehen. Du hast geweint.“  
  
„Wenn Ihr es so gut sehen könnt, warum fragt Ihr dann überhaupt?“, entgegnete sie scharf. Wenn sie es nicht aussprach, dann konnte sie zumindest die Lüge umgehen. Sollte er denken, was er wollte, sie würde keine konkrete Aussage treffen, sie würde ihm nicht vorlügen, Snape hätte sich wieder an ihr vergangen.  
  
„Schon gut“, meinte er mit demselben leisen, zärtlichen Tonfall: „Du musst mir nichts sagen, ich weiß Bescheid. Komm her.“  
  
Sachte zog Malfoy sie in seine Arme, legte eine seiner großen Hände auf ihrem Kopf ab, während die andere ihr ganz langsam über den Rücken strich. Hermine musste an sich halten, ihn nicht vor lauter Scham von sich zu schieben. Sie kam mit seiner zärtlichen Seite so wenig klar, denn sie passte nicht zu einem Todesser, der aus freien Stücken einem Wahnsinnigen diente. Natürlich hatte sie nach all den Wochen in diesem Haus genug von Lucius Malfoy gesehen, um zu wissen, dass er diese Zärtlichkeit nur ihr gegenüber an den Tag legte und dass sie tatsächlich ernst gemeint war. Doch heute hatte sie ihn das erste Mal bewusst belogen, hatte ihm etwas vorgespielt, was nicht der Tatsache entsprach. Sie hatte sich nicht nur mit Snape gegen ihn und alle anderen Todesser verschworen, sie hatte darüber hinaus absichtlich den Eindruck erweckt, Snapes Opfer geworden zu sein, um ihre neue Beziehung zu ihm zu verbergen. Hatte sie überhaupt das Recht, sich von Malfoy umarmen zu lassen und seinen Trost anzunehmen? Gerade erst hatte sie gelernt, in seinen Armen beim gemeinsamen Sex die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen, sich fallen zu lassen, die Kontrolle abzugeben – und Trost darin zu finden. Sie wollte das nicht aufgeben, zu viel hatte ihr das bedeutet, doch die immer korrekte Stimme in ihrem Inneren war aufgebracht.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy“, flüsterte sie beinahe unhörbar, während sie sich aus der Umarmung löste. Sie hatte die Grenze schon zuvor gezogen, hatte ihm schon zuvor deutlich gemacht, dass romantische Gefühle zwischen ihnen nicht möglich waren. Sie würde ganz einfach die Grenze noch enger ziehen und auch jeden sexuellen Kontakt verbieten. Im Grunde genommen war er nur ihr Herr und sie nur seine Sklavin, es war nichts Unnatürliches dabei, wenn sie sich vor ihm verschloss. Im Gegenteil, dass sie sich überhaupt geöffnet hatte und gedacht hatte, auf irgendeiner Ebene mit ihm zusammen sein zu können, das war unnatürlich.  
  
Eine Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter, gefolgt von vielen weiteren. Sie wusste selbst, dass sie sich belog, dass sie im Inneren Lucius Malfoy schon längst viel zu nahe gekommen war, als dass sie sich selbst mit ihren logischen Argumenten hätte überzeugen können. Ihr Verstand konnte ihr noch so oft erklären, dass zwischen ihr und Malfoy sowieso nichts sein durfte, der Gedanke, ihn völlig von sich zu weisen, schmerzte.  
  
Sie drehte sich wieder zum Feuer um, neben dem ihr Mantel hing. Sehr bald würde Snape mit seinem Bad fertig sein und dann hatte sie präsentabel im Kaminzimmer über die Teestunde der Familie und ihres Gastes zu wachen. Sie musste diese Tränen stoppen und ihr Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle bringen.  
  
„Ich wünschte, du würdest diese Grenze nicht ziehen“, riss Lucius Malfoy sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Denkst du wirklich, dass das nötig ist? Hast du Angst vor mir?“  
  
Hermine musste tief durchatmen, ehe sie die Kraft fand, sich umzudrehen und ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen: „Vor Euch habe ich keine Angst. Dennoch. Snape hat mich heute daran erinnert, auf welcher Seite ich stehe. Er ist Todesser, Ihr seid es ebenso. Und…“  
  
„Wieder das!“, unterbrach er sie unbeherrscht: „Das haben wir doch längst hinter uns gelassen, Hermine! Warum holst du das jetzt wieder hervor? Was hat sich geändert?“  
  
„Nichts“, flüsterte sie, immer noch darum bemüht, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten: „Aber es war falsch, das alles zu vergessen. Ich darf nicht vergessen. Ich muss geistig umnachtet gewesen sein, dass ich…“  
  
„Nein!“, schrie er sie mit einem Mal an, das Gesicht zu einer finsteren Miene des Zorns verzogen: „Sag nicht, dass es ein Fehler war! Wie kann es ein Fehler gewesen sein, wenn du es so offensichtlich genossen hast? Wann immer wir in den letzten Wochen alleine waren, hast du dich entspannt, das habe sogar ich gesehen. Bei mir kannst du den Alptraum vergessen. Sag nicht, dass das ein Fehler ist!“  
  
„Aber so ist es!“, entgegnete sie matt: „Ich darf nicht vergessen, was draußen los ist. Ich habe Glück, dass Ihr mich gut behandelt, aber außer mir gibt es so viele, die leiden. Es ist nicht richtig…“  
  
„So selbstlos!“, fiel er ihr erneut ins Wort, diesmal mit eisigem Zynismus: „Der Sprechende Hut hat gut daran getan, dich nach Gryffindor zu stecken. Eure selbstgerechte Art, wie ihr von allen verlangt, eure engstirnigen Moralvorstellungen zu teilen, ist widerwärtig. Ich bin nicht wie du! Mir ist es völlig egal, wie es anderen geht. Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich mich deinen Regeln beuge! Ich bin der Herr hier.“  
  
Hermines Tränen versiegten. Seine Worte hatten sie wider besseren Wissens tief getroffen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass ein Lucius Malfoy kein Menschenfreund war und dass er in seinem Alter seinen Charakter vermutlich auch nicht mehr so leicht würde ändern können. Dennoch. Sie hatte eine Seite an ihm gesehen, die menschlich war, schwach und abhängig. Der Mann, der jetzt vor ihr stand, tat so, als hätte er diese Seite nicht. Dies war der echte Lucius Malfoy, der arrogante Sohn einer uralten, reinblütigen Familie, der seine Schwächen verleugnete, sich nur um sich selbst kümmerte und es gewohnt war zu bekommen, was er wollte. Die andere Seite von ihm war da, aber er würde niemals zugeben, dass sie existierte, zu sehr hing er an seinem Selbstbild. Zu stolz war er.  
  
„Ihr seid der Herr, ich bin die Sklavin“, schoss sie mit giftiger Stimme zurück: „Das habt Ihr gut erkannt. Ihr könnt tun und lassen, was Ihr wollt. Aber erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich mich dem hingebe.“  
  
So schnell, dass sie die Bewegung kaum wahrgenommen hatte, packte er sie mit einer Hand am Hals und presste sie gegen die kalten Fliesen der Wand neben der Feuerstelle. An seiner schnellen Atmung konnte Hermine erkennen, dass er aufgewühlt war, doch sein Blick war eisig. Offen erwiderte sie ihn. Während sie sich vor wenigen Minuten noch geschämt hatte, ihn anzulügen oder zu hintergehen, empfand sie jetzt nur noch Verachtung für diesen Mann, der zu schwach sein, sich seine Schwächen einzugestehen, und stattdessen auf seine Macht setzen musste, um sie gefügig zu machen.  
  
„Du hast in der Tat keine Angst vor mir“, sagte er schließlich nach einem schier endlosen Augenblick des Starrens: „Aber auch keinen Respekt.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er von ihr ab, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die Küche. Schwer atmend rieb Hermine sich den Hals da, wo er sie festgehalten hatte. Obwohl sie nicht verstehen konnte, wie sich ihre Beziehung so plötzlich beinahe ins Gegenteil verkehren konnte, erkannte sie mit ihrem scharfen Verstand doch, dass es so besser war. Es war der einzige Weg. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, sie hatte sich auf den Plan zum Sturz des Dunklen Lords vorzubereiten. So wie Snape musste sie damit leben, dass niemand um sie herum wirklich wusste, was sie dachte. Um der Zukunft der Zaubererwelt Willen musste sie damit zurechtkommen, alleine zu sein.  
  
Und plötzlich war die altbekannte Müdigkeit wieder da. Der Tag war zu viel gewesen und sie wusste, es war noch lange nicht vorbei.


	47. Komplimente führen zu Stolz führen zu Erwartungen

Wütend ging Lucius Malfoy im Kaminzimmer auf und ab. Er musste verrückt gewesen sein, dass er sich auch nur für einen Moment eingebildet hatte, dass Hermine Granger ihn mochte. Und noch wahnsinniger war die Tatsache, dass es ihn überhaupt wütend machte. Was interessierte ihn schon, ob ein Schlammblut, noch dazu seine Sklavin, ihn mochte oder nicht? Wie war es nur dazu gekommen, dass er sich ernsthaft in sie verliebt hatte?  
  
Er blieb vor seinem Kamin stehen. Der Gedanke, dass er tatsächlich verliebt sein könnte, war erst in dem Moment, da er ihn gedacht hatte, in sein Bewusstsein getreten. Rasch blickte er zu seiner Frau hinüber, die mit unbewegter Miene aus dem Fenster schaute und auf die Ankunft von Severus wartete. Sie war einst seine Vorstellung von Perfektion gewesen: schön, reich, gebildet, reinblütig, demütig. Er hatte sie auf ein Podest gestellt, das sie freudig erklommen hatte, und viele lange Jahre lang ist sie dort stehen geblieben, egal, wie unbequem die Position geworden war – weil sie sich ihm untergeordnet hatte, ihn rechtmäßig als ihr überlegen anerkannt hatte. Mit der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords hatte sich das Stück für Stück geändert und heute erinnerte nichts mehr an die Frau, die er einst geliebt hatte. Trotzdem, damals war sie perfekt gewesen. Eine Frau hatte demütig zu sein, dem Auge gefällig, fähig, eine Konversation zu betreiben, ohne im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und immer eine Zierde am Arm des Mannes.  
  
Hermine war nichts davon. Es war unmöglich, dass er irgendetwas, was auch nur entfernt mit Liebe zu tun hatte, für sie verspürte. Sie war sein Besitz, sie gab ihm das Gefühl, ein Mann zu sein, und sie half ihm mit ihrem ehrlichen Wesen, die Dunkelheit der Welt um ihn herum zu vergessen. Mehr war es nicht. Sie hatte Recht. Für sie würde er immer nur der Todesser sein, ihre Gedanken würden niemals nur bei ihm sein können, sondern immer wieder zu ihren Freunden und allen anderen, die litten, zurück kehren. Sie war zu brav und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu gut, als dass sie ihn jemals akzeptieren konnte. Er war ein Narr gewesen.  
  
„Narzissa“, sagte er leise, während er auf seine Frau zu schritt und ihr dann sachte die Hände auf ihre Oberarme legte, um sie an sich zu ziehen: „Du bist immer noch so schön wie früher.“  
  
Er spürte, wie sie unter seiner Berührung und seinen unerwarteten Worten erstarrte, doch als er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Nacken gab, fiel alle Anspannung von ihr ab: „Es ist lange her, dass du mir ein aufrichtiges Kompliment gemacht hast, ohne direkt eine Beleidigung anzuschließen.“  
  
„Ich kann mir selbst nicht erklären, warum ich dich so verabscheuungswürdig behandelt habe“, stimmte er ihr zu: „Ein echter Mann würde seine Frau niemals so behandeln, wie ich es getan habe.“  
  
Als Narzissa sich zu ihm umdrehte, konnte er ein nachsichtiges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sehen: „Sei nicht so streng zu dir, mein Lieber. Ungewöhnliche Umstände haben schon ganz andere Menschen in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Wichtig ist nur, dass du jetzt endlich aufgewacht und wieder bei mir bist.“  
  
Statt einer Antwort zog Lucius sie in einen Kuss. Das Gefühl von Lippen, die ihm entgegen kamen, die sich ihm freiwillig hingaben, ihn sogar noch ermunterten versetzte ihn in Hochstimmung. Lange hielt er die Augen geschlossen, gab sich ganz diesem warmen Gefühl, das wenig mit der Leidenschaft eines Vorspiels gemein hatte, sondern einfach nur von Intimität und Zuneigung zeugte, hin. Als er schließlich einen Schritt zurück trat, um der Frau vor sich in die Augen zu sehen, erstarrte er. Unbewusst hatte sich das Bild von Hermine in seinen Geist geschlichen und er hatte tatsächlich für einen Moment vergessen, dass er nicht sie, sondern seine Ehefrau in den Armen hielt.  
  
Das Geräusch von Severus, der sich auf einen der Sessel sinken ließ, befreite Lucius aus seiner entsetzten Starre und bewahrte ihn davor, seiner Frau ob seines merkwürdigen Ausdrucks Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen.  
  
„Wie immer bist du leise wie eine Katze, Severus“, begrüßte er seinen Gast, während er gegenüber von ihm Platz nahm. Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte er, dass auch Hermine inzwischen den Raum betreten hatte und in einer Ecke bereit stand, den Wünschen ihres Herrn nachzukommen. Irgendwann in den letzten Minuten hatte sich Draco ebenfalls in den Raum geschlichen und auf einem der Sessel Platz genommen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.   
  
„Es ist weniger meiner Fähigkeit, mich leise zu bewegen, sondern vielmehr deiner Frau und ihren Ablenkungsküsten zuzuschreiben, dass du mich nicht schon zuvor gehört hast, würde ich sagen!“, entgegnete Snape trocken. Lucius sah, wie Narzissa diesem einen verschwörerischen Blick zuwarf, ehe sie sich zu ihm auf das Sofa gesellte.  
  
„Nun, Severus, bist du in unserem Garten fündig geworden?“, erkundigte sie sich, während sie mit geschickten Händen den Tee verteilte und jedem Gebäck und Kuchen anbot. Sie war wirklich eine gute Gastgeberin, die ihre Pflichten gewissenhaft ausführte, ohne dass man ihr die geringste Mühe anmerkte, stellte Lucius zum wiederholten Male fest. Die perfekte Ehefrau.  
  
„In der Tat“, kam die Antwort von Snape: „Allerdings werde ich wohl nächste Woche noch einmal vorbei kommen müssen. Einer deiner Spätblüher ist dieses Jahr arg spät dran und ich konnte ihm heute keine Blätter abnehmen, die für Tränke geeignet sind. Nächste Woche sieht es eventuell anders aus, falls das kalte Wetter bis dahin nicht auch die Pflanzen im Gewächshaus in ihren Winterschlaf getrieben hat.“  
  
„Du bist uns jederzeit willkommen“, flötete Narzissa, während Lucius nur grimmig drein schaute. Es waren die Besuche von Severus gewesen, die Hermine immer wieder aufs Neue aus der Bahn geworfen hatten. Nicht, dass dies nun noch irgendeine Rolle spielte, trotzdem blieb das Gefühl, dass der Tränkemeister ihm nicht so willkommen war. Er war dankbar, dass Narzissa sich in der Rolle der Gastgeberin so wohlfühlte, dass die Konversation nie zum Stillstand kam. So fiel es nicht weiter auf, dass er ungewohnt schweigsam und in sich gekehrt war.  
  
Hermine hingegen bemerkte die Laune ihres Herrn sofort. Ebenso wenig war ihr der Moment der Zärtlichkeit entgangen, den Lucius und Narzissa vor ihrem Eintreten geteilt hatten. Wenn der alte Mann nicht alleine sein konnte, war es vermutlich besser, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Ehefrau richtete. Sie selbst hatte inzwischen sowieso ganz andere Sorgen. Und dennoch. Ihr Gefühl der Einsamkeit verstärkte sich, selbst der kurze, besorgte Blick von Draco hatte sie nicht aufmuntern können. Sicher, in ihm hatte sie noch immer so etwas wie einen Freund, doch es war nicht dieselbe Verbindung, die sie zu seinem Vater gehabt hatte. Es war Lucius gewesen, der ihr geholfen hatte, die Erfahrung mit Snape zu verarbeiten und eine gänzlich unbekannte Seite an sich zu entdecken. Es war Lucius gewesen, der ihr das Gefühl der Geborgenheit gegeben hatte. Draco konnte das nicht, dazu war er zu jung und selbst zu verängstigt und schwach. Und Snape konnte es auch nicht, denn er würde sehr bald das Haus wieder verlassen.  
  
Wie eine aufgezogene Spielzeugpuppe erledigte sie ihre Aufgaben an der Kuchentafel und ehe sie sich versah, war es bereits dunkel geworden und Snape machte sich zum Aufbruch bereit.  
  
„Du musst mich nicht zum Tür begleiten, Narzissa“, sagte Snape, als diese zur Tür trat, um ihn vom Grundstück zu geleiten: „Es reicht völlig, wenn eure Sklavin das tut, dafür habt ihr sie schließlich.“  
  
Ein warmes Lächeln lag auf Narzissas Lippen, als sie erwiderte: „Ich danke dir für deinen Besuch, Severus. Wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist, aber ich glaube, Lucius ist endlich … zu mir zurückgekommen. Wenn du jemals bei irgendetwas meine Hilfe benötigst, sage nur Bescheid. Ich werde auf immer in deiner Schuld stehen für all die Dinge, die du für mich und meine Familie getan hast.“  
  
Ein Schauer lief Hermine den Rücken runter, als sie sah, wie Snape ausdruckslos die herzliche Umarmung zuließ. Sie wusste, dass er eine Rolle spielte und dass er gut darin war, dennoch war es schwer für sie, ihn so vertraut mit einem Menschen zu sehen, der sie noch vor wenigen Wochen zu töten versucht hatte – und sie vermutlich trotz allem immer noch los werden wollte. Rasch legte sie sich ihren Mantel um die Schultern, um ihren ehemaligen Lehrer bis zum Tor zu begleiten.  
  
„Nun, Miss Granger“, fing Snape an, kaum dass sie außer Hörreichweite waren: „Wie es aussieht, hatte unser kleines Manöver vorhin gleich doppelten Erfolg. Nicht nur, dass Lucius nach wie vor nicht an der gewalttätigen Natur unserer Beziehung zweifelt, offensichtlich hat ihn diese Beobachtung auch zurück in die Arme seiner Frau getrieben. Das kann Ihnen ja nur Recht sein, nicht wahr?“  
  
Hermine schluckte. Wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, dass hinter Snapes Worten mehr steckte, als offen ausgesprochen wurde? So gleichgültig wie möglich erwiderte sie: „Natürlich. Narzissa Malfoy ist niemand, dessen Zorn ich gerne auf mich ziehe.“  
  
Er musterte sie von der Seite, doch sagte nichts weiter. Hermine musste sich zwingen, nicht dem Drang, nochmal auf ihren Plan zu sprechen zu kommen, nachzugeben, denn er hatte ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie nur darüber sprechen würden, wenn er es für richtig befand. Nach einigen weiteren Schritten, die ihr jedoch wie eine endlose Zeitspanne erschienen, waren sie am Tor angekommen.  
  
„Wie Sie sicher mitbekommen haben, werde ich nächste Woche noch einmal hierher kommen“, sagte Snape, nachdem er sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte: „Bis dahin werde ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir für Sie einen Zauberstab besorgen können. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie schweigen können, doch ich möchte noch einmal betonen: Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass niemand, wirklich niemand irgendetwas von diesem Plan erfährt. Egal, wie vertrauenswürdig Ihnen jemand erscheinen mag, schweigen Sie. Es mag Ihnen abwegig erscheinen, aber es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass sich Ihnen jemand als Verbündeter präsentiert, der es nicht ist. Menschen neigen dazu, in Anwesenheit von Sklaven nach einiger Zeit nachlässig zu werden“, erklärte er mit ernster Stimme: „Entsprechend ist es in der Geschichte der Menschheit schon oft vorgekommen, dass Sklaven das Ziel von jenen waren, die die Loyalität des Herrn herausfinden wollten. Denken Sie nicht, dass nicht auch Sie beobachtet und betrogen werden können. Als Sklavin eines so umstrittenen Mannes wie Lucius Malfoy ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar recht hoch, dass früher oder später jemand mit weniger guten Absichten an Sie heran tritt. Vielleicht ist das sogar schon geschehen und Sie haben es nur nicht bemerkt.“  
  
Hermine hatte das Bedürfnis, mit den Augen zu rollen. Nichts von dem, was er sagte, war ihr neu. Entsprechend hob sie nur eine Augenbraue und entgegnete: „So wie Sie zum Beispiel? Sie könnten sehr gut ein übel meinender Spion sein, der sich mir als Verbündeter präsentiert, um mehr über die Familie Malfoy zu erfahren.“  
  
„Exakt das wollte ich damit sagen“, gab Snape zurück, doch seine Worte klangen nicht länger ernst, sondern beinahe stolz. Plötzlich ergriff Hermine wieder dieses merkwürdige Hochgefühl, diese unerklärlich gute Laune. Wollte sie ihn stolz machen? Verwirrt blickte sie zu Boden. Die Zeiten, in denen sie nach dem Lob ihrer Lehrer gelechzt hatte, in denen all ihr Selbstbewusstsein davon abhing, ihre Lehrer und Eltern stolz zu machen, waren längst vorbei. Woher kam dieser plötzliche Drang, breit zu lächeln, nur weil Snape vielleicht stolz auf sie war? Snape, der ihr Grausames angetan hatte.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in Ihnen vorgeht“, riss seine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Aber ich kann jede Gefühlsregung lesen. Es ist mir egal, warum Sie in einem Moment grinsen, als hätten Sie Ihren Verstand im Haus gelassen, und im nächsten drein schauen, als verstünden Sie die Welt nicht mehr. Fakt ist, ich kann es in ihrem Gesicht sehen und das ist nicht gut.“  
  
Hermines Hochstimmung, die durch ihre Verwirrung sowieso schon einen Dämpfer bekommen hatte, verflog vollends. Da hatte sie für einen Moment so etwas wie Respekt und Stolz von diesem Mann bekommen, nur um sich im nächsten wieder als Idiotin zu präsentieren. Natürlich, er hatte Recht. Selbst wenn sie einen Legilimens nicht verhindern konnte, sie musste es den Feinden ja nicht so leicht machen. Sie musste lernen, ihre Gefühle stärker zu kontrollieren. Eigentlich hatte sie immer gedacht, dass sie schon sehr gut darin war, aber offensichtlich noch nicht gut genug.  
  
„Was meinen Sie, was geschieht, wenn Sie vor dem Lord stehen und Ihr Gesicht förmlich vor freudiger Erwartung glüht?“, fragte Snape mit beißendem Tonfall: „Jede noch so kleine falsche Regung kann Sie verraten, kann uns verraten. Lernen Sie, sich zu kontrollieren. Verstand alleine reicht nicht.“  
  
„Ja, verdammt!“, brach es wütend aus ihr heraus: „Sie müssen mir das alles nicht extra sagen, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich weiß das!“  
  
„Offensichtlich nicht.“  
  
Mit blitzenden Augen stemmte Hermine ihre Hände in die Hüften. Sie wollte, dass Snape begriff, dass sie nicht dumm war, dass sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte, dass sie wusste, wo ihre Schwächen lagen. Sie war nicht so ignorant, wie er von ihr dachte. Dass er ihr diese Dinge überhaupt sagte, tat ihr weh. Sie war besser als das: „Ich weiß das alles. Ich kann das vielleicht noch nicht so gut umsetzen, aber ich weiß das. Ich gebe mein Bestes, Selbstbeherrschung zu lernen. Sie müssen mir das nicht dauernd unter die Nase reiben.“  
  
„Sein Bestes zu geben, reicht leider nicht aus“, gab er unbeeindruckt zurück: „Ich habe Sie ins Vertrauen gezogen, weil ich den Plan nicht alleine durchziehen kann, und weil ich Sie für fähig halte. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie bereit sind.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, öffnete das Tor und verschwand. Erstarrte blickte Hermine durch das offene Tor. Sie wünschte, sie hätte einfach weglaufen können, einfach diesen Schritt durch das Tor setzen und vom Anwesen verschwinden können. Aber selbst wenn die magische Barriere, die das verhinderte, nicht gewesen wäre, sie hätte es nicht tun können. Sie musste im Haus bleiben, damit ihr Plan funktionieren konnte. Mit hängenden Schultern schloss sie das Tor und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zurück zum Haus. Sie hätte sich freuen sollen, dass Snape ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie für fähig hielt. Das war das stärkste Kompliment, das er ihr jemals gemacht hatte. Aber er hatte so unmissverständlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass er erwartete, dass sie ihn nicht enttäuschte, dass sie einfach nur die unendliche Last der Erwartung spüren konnte. Sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Nicht nur, weil vom Gelingen des Plans die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt abhing.


	48. An deiner Seite

Misstrauisch schlich Hermine durch die Gänge des großen Anwesens. Gegen ihren Willen hatte sie die letzten drei Tage abends immer wieder heimlich beobachtet, ob der Hausherr zu seiner Ehefrau ins Bett kroch oder nicht. Die Szene zwischen dem Ehepaar, die sie am Samstag mitangesehen hatte, hatte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterlassen. Sicher, sie war es gewesen, die die Grenze zu Lucius Malfoy gezogen hatte, und ihr Verstand sagte ihr auch noch immer, dass es gut so war. Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin, einen kleinen Stachel zu spüren bei dem Gedanken, dass er vielleicht doch nur die körperliche Befriedigung in ihr gesucht hatte. All sein Verständnis für sie, für ihr geheimes Verlangen, für die Abgründe ihrer Seele – hatte sie erneut nur interpretiert, was sie hatte sehen wollen? War da vielleicht doch gar nichts gewesen?  
  
Genervt von sich selbst blieb Hermine stehen. Was tat sie hier überhaupt? In den letzten drei Nächten hatte Lucius alleine geschlafen, doch was ging sie das an? Sie hatte wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun, als wie eine eifersüchtige Geliebte über diesen Mann zu wachen. Es war keine Zeit, über Gefühle nachzudenken, so einsam und verlassen sie sich auch fühlte.  
  
„Was tust du hier?“  
  
Ertappt hielt Hermine in ihrer Bewegung. Natürlich hatte sie damit rechnen müssen, früher oder später entdeckt zu werden. Die Frage war nur zu berechtigt – was um alles in der Welt hatte sie vor dem ehelichen Schlafzimmer der Familie Malfoy zu suchen? Unsicher drehte sie sich um.  
  
„Ich wiederhole“, kam es angespannt von Lucius: „Was tust du hier?“  
  
Hilflos starrte Hermine ihn an. Was sollte sie schon sagen? Dass sie den Gedanken, dass er einfach so zu seiner Frau zurückgekehrt war, nicht ertragen konnte? Dass sie sich verlassen fühlte von ihm, weil er sie für diese Wahnsinnige, die versucht hatte, sie umzubringen, fallen gelassen hatte? Dass sie gerade jetzt, da sie sich zusammen mit Snape gegen ihn stellte, mehr denn je das Bedürfnis hatte, Trost bei ihm zu finden?  
  
„Ich habe dir das vor Wochen schon einmal gesagt!“, knurrte Malfoy und Hermine hörte deutlich seine mühsam unterdrückte Wut: „Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir!“  
  
Ehe sie irgendetwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte er sie am Arm gepackt, die Tür geöffnet und in das Schlafzimmer gezerrt. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss und Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie Malfoy einen Zauber auf die Tür legte. Sie hatte ihn wütend gemacht und nun war sie hier gefangen. Sie schluckte.  
  
„Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn!“, sagte er leise, aber mit gefährlicher Kälte in der Stimme. Sie wich zurück, doch außer dem riesigen Bett, den Schränken und dem Stuhl gab es nichts in diesem Raum. Nichts, was ihr Schutz bieten konnte. Zitternd drückte sie sich an die kalte Wand.  
  
„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es sich für mich, Lucius Malfoy, anfühlt, wenn bei jedem Kuss, bei jeder Umarmung, die ich meiner Ehefrau schenke, immer nur das Bild von dir, einem Schlammblut, vor meinem inneren Auge auftaucht?“, fragte er aufgebracht: „Wie auch immer du es angestellt hast, es ist dir großartig gelungen. Ich will dich und sonst keine andere Frau. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“  
  
Wütend rammte er beide Hände neben Hermines Kopf an die Wand. Noch immer konnte sie nichts sagen, konnte ihn nur wortlos und verständnislos anstarren.  
  
„Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein!“, fuhr er fort, während er sein Gesicht nahe an ihres brachte: „So läuft das nicht. Du dachtest, du kannst dich aus dieser Sache einfach so rausreden? Einen Schlussstrich ziehen und das war’s? Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich. So läuft das nicht. Nicht mit mir.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten schloss er den geringen Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen und zwang sie in einen harten, beinahe schmerzhaften Kuss. Hermine löste sich aus ihrer Starre, wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite, doch sofort war seine Hand in ihren Haaren, hielt ihren Kopf mit Gewalt an der Stelle. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und hallte in ihrem Körper wider. Sie spürte die Wut, die in ihm war, und die Leidenschaft, mit der er sie begehrte, und so sehr sie sich auch dagegen zu wehren versuchte, sie konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. Sie brauchte diesen Mann, war angewiesen auf den Trost, auf das Vergessen, auf diese Leidenschaft, die ihre Sinne vernebelte und sie aus der grausamen Realität riss. Verzweifelt erwiderte sie den Kuss.  
  
Es dauerte keine Sekunde, ehe Lucius bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht mehr wehrte, sondern im Gegenteil den Kuss sogar mit gleicher Leidenschaft beantwortete. Ein wütender Laut entfuhr ihm, während er sich von der Wand abstieß, sie mit beiden Armen umschlang und mit einer raschen Drehung auf sein Bett warf. Nur einen Moment später war er über ihr, drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine und zog mit zitternden Händen ihr Kleid aus.  
  
Irgendwo in einem hinteren Teil ihres Bewusstseins schrie eine leise Stimme Hermine an, dass es einen guten Grund gegeben hatte, eine Grenze zu ziehen und Lucius in seine Schranken zu verweisen, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sein Stöhnen, sein gieriger Blick, die leidenschaftliche Wut, mit der er sie ansah, machten ihr klar, dass er sie genauso brachte wie sie ihn. Sie schaffte es nicht alleine, sie war nicht stark genug, um Snapes Ansprüchen zu genügen, ohne daran zu zerbrechen. Sie brauchte diese kurzen Momente, in denen sie sich vollkommen fallen lassen konnte, sich diesem Etwas in ihr, das Lucius ihr gezeigt hatte, auslieferte und zumindest für den Augenblick nicht mehr versuchte, sich zu kontrollieren.  
  
Malfoy wiederum verstand die Welt nicht mehr, doch es war ihm egal. Hermine lag nackt unter ihm, unsicher, aber offensichtlich nicht mehr so abweisend wie am Wochenende, und er hatte vor, das auszunutzen. Er hatte die letzten Tage verzweifelt versucht, sein Verlangen für seine Frau wiederzufinden, doch ihre Berührung gab ihm nichts. Diese junge Sklavin unter ihm hatte ihn verhext. Und nun lag sie hier, trotz ihrer harschen Worte, willig und offensichtlich ebenso verzweifelt wie er selbst. Er würde sich nehmen, was er brauchte, und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie sich daran erinnerte, was sie an ihm hatte.  
  
Mit schnellen Bewegungen entledigte er sich seiner Kleider, achtete entgegen seiner Gewohnheit nicht darauf, wo sie hinfielen oder ob sie zerknittern könnten. Dann griff er nach Hermines Armen, schob sie über ihrem Kopf zusammen, um sie mit einer Hand dort festhalten zu können. Tief beugte er sich über sie, bis sein Mund beinahe ihr Ohr berührte, und flüsterte mit rauer Stimme: „Du wirst nicht weglaufen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass jemals wieder vor mir wegläufst!“  
  
Er konnte hören, wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte, und war dankbar, dass sie sich zumindest für den Moment nicht bewusst war, wie leer seine Drohung war. Er war nicht der Mann, der eine Frau gegen ihren Willen nahm, aber er würde ihr zeigen, warum sie nicht weglaufen wollte. Seine freie Hand fuhr langsam ihren Körper herunter, strich über ihren Brüste, blieb kurz auf ihrem Bauch liegen, während er erneut ihre Lippen suchte und ihr einen beinahe zärtlichen Kuss gab.  
  
Als seine Lippen ihren Mund berührten, schloss Hermine die Augen und gab sich vollständig den Empfindungen ihres Körpers hin. Seine Worte hatten sie erregt. Sie hätte eingeschüchtert sein sollen, hätte protestieren sollen, doch nichts davon war geschehen. Sie wollte, dass er sie völlig für sich vereinnahmte, dass er sie aus dieser Welt, in der sie sich ständig um sich und ihr Verhalten kümmern musste, herausholte. Das Gefühl seiner starken Hand, die ihre Arme davon abhielten, selbstständig zu werden, ließ ihre Erregung nur noch wachsen. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert, und weil sie ihm vertraute, liebte sie jede Sekunde davon.  
  
Seine Hand war inzwischen tiefer gewandert, hatte ihre Schenkel erreicht und schob ihre Beine mit sanftem Druck auseinander. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu erröten, Scham ob ihrer Nacktheit zu empfinden, obwohl er sie nicht das erste Mal sah oder berührte. Doch das tiefe, verlangende Knurren, das er ausstieß, als sie schließlich bereitwillig ihre Schenkel öffnete, gab ihr genug Bestätigung. Ihm gefiel, was er sah und was sie tat. Seine Hand berührte sie kaum, doch die Hitze, die von ihr ausging, reichte beinahe alleine, um sie zu erregen. Langsam, unendlich langsam kam die Hand vollständig auf ihr zu liegen, und beinahe ebenso langsam drang er zuerst mit einem, dann mit zwei Fingern in sie ein.  
  
Ein Keuchen entfuhr Hermine und ihre Augen flogen auf. Sie sah, dass Lucius nicht mehr sie anschaute, sondern sein Blick wie gefesselt auf seiner Hand lag, die mit langsamen, beinahe vorsichtigen Bewegungen immer wieder in sie drang. Wieder schoss die Hitze der Scham in ihre Wangen, doch gleichzeitig steigerte sich ihre Erregung, während sie beobachtete, wie hingerissen er von ihrem Körper und ihren Reaktionen auf seine Hand war. Seine Finger wurden schneller und sein Daumen fand einen Punkt, der beinahe überwältigende Empfindungen in ihr auslöste, als er darüber rieb.  
  
Instinktiv wollte Hermine ihre Arme ausbreiten, sich in das Laken oder in seine Schulter oder sein Haar krallen, doch seine Hand hielt sie unerbittlich fest. Frustriert stöhnte sie auf, doch seine Antwort bestand nur in einem amüsierten Schnauben. Dann ließ er von ihr ab, zog seine Hand zurück und ließ sie mit einem Gefühl dringender Not zurück. Schon wollte sie protestieren, da blickte er ihr intensiv in die Augen und flüsterte mit einer Stimme, die seine Erregung kaum verbergen konnte: „Genug Spaß für dich alleine, jetzt bin ich dran.“  
  
Seine freie Hand packte ihre Hüfte und hob sie leicht an, um sie direkt vor ihm zu positionieren. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete Hermine, wie er langsam in sie eindrang, sein Blick war ebenso nach unten gerichtet, voller Konzentration, nur sein heftiger Atem verriet seine Erregung. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als er sich vollständig in ihr versenkt hatte, halb vor Lust, halb vor Schmerz. Noch immer war da dieser Teil in ihr, der sich verkrampfte, der sich wehren wollte und nicht zulassen konnte, dass sie genoss. Sie schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich völlig auf das Gefühl der Lust. Als sie schließlich ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, begegnete sie Lucius Blick, der sie intensiv und abwartend anstarrte. Sie konnte sehen, dass es ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung kostete, sich nicht zu bewegen, und so nickte sie nur kurz, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie bereit war.  
  
Er zögerte keine Sekunde. So vorsichtig und zärtlich er bis jetzt gewesen war, so leidenschaftlich und gierig stieß er jetzt in sie. Noch immer verhinderte seine Hand, dass sie ihre Arme frei bewegen konnte, während seine andere ihre Hüfte immer wieder im Takt gegen ihn zog. Frustriert, aber gleichzeitig unglaublich erregt von ihrem Mangel an Bewegungsfreiheit, stöhnte Hermine auf. Der Laut wurde von Lucius mit einem Knurren begrüßt und er bewegte sich nur noch schneller. Sein Blick, der nach unten gewandert war, kehrte zu ihr zurück. Seine Augen bohrten sich förmlich in ihre, während er hart und unerbittlich in sie stieß. Von plötzlicher Verlegenheit gepackt schaute Hermine zur Seite.  
  
„Nein!“, befahl er stöhnend: „Sieh mich an. Schau nicht weg. Sieh her!“  
  
Hermine zögerte. Wenn sie ihn jetzt anschaute, wenn sie zuließ, dass er sie ansehen konnte – ihr war, als würde das alles ändern. Es wäre intimer als alles zuvor und das schreckte sie ab. Verzweifelt schloss sie die Augen.  
  
Malfoy hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und fluchte. Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen, sie wollte diese Nähe, die unwillkürlich entstand, wenn man sich beim Sex ansah, wenn man den Orgasmus des anderen sah, nicht zulassen. Aufgebracht stieß er sie von sich und sah zu, wie sie beschämt und verängstigt von ihm fort kroch. Stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Der Raum war noch immer erfüllt von ihrem hektischen Atmen und seinem unterdrückten Stöhnen, auf Hermines Haut glänzte der Schweiß, das Haar klebte auf ihrem feuchten Gesicht. Mehr denn je zuvor wollte er sie, ganz und für sich alleine.  
  
Mit einem weiteren Fluch packte er ihr Fußgelenk und zog sie zu sich zurück. Kurz überlegte er, dann drehte er sie auf den Bauch und zwang sie, ihm ihren Hintern entgegen zu strecken. Für einen Moment ließ er sie los, gab ihr die Möglichkeit, sich wieder zu entfernen und es endgültig zu beenden, doch sie blieb. Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell in seiner Brust. Sie wollte ihn, wenn auch nicht im selben Maße wie er sie wollte, aber sie wollte ihn. Für den Augenblick war das alles, was er brauchte.  
  
Zitternd vergrub Hermine ihre Hände im Kissen. Ihr Gesicht glühte vor Schamesröte und sie war dankbar, dass sie es vor ihm verbergen konnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, explodieren zu müssen, wenn Lucius sie nicht endlich wieder berührte. Nichts anderes zählte, der Gedanke an ihre Umgebung, an alles, was außerhalb dieses Raumes lag, war wie weggeblasen. Und endlich, nach einer viel zu langen Zeit, spürte sie ihn hinter sich, wie er mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Hintern griff, sich mit langsamen, aber bestimmten Bewegungen Stück um Stück immer tiefer in sie versenkte und schließlich wieder vollständig in ihr war. Diesmal zögerte er nicht. Stöhnend stieß er immer wieder in sie, seine Hände hielten ihre Hüfte fest umschlungen, damit sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Gegen ihren Willen wurde Hermines Keuchen hektischer, lauter und ging schließlich in ein deutlich hörbares, lusterfülltes Wimmern über. Sie spürte, wie ihre Fingerspitzen anfingen zu kribbeln, wie sich unsagbare Hitze in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, und ehe sie richtig begriff, was geschah, ergriff der Höhepunkt sie mit voller Macht und riss auch den letzten Gedanken an irgendetwas um sie herum hinfort.  
  
Es dauerte gefühlte Stunden, ehe sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, und als sie schließlich die Augen öffnete, hatte Lucius sich von ihr zurückgezogen und schaute vom anderen Ende des Bettes aus sie herab.  
  
„Was auch immer du vorhast, Hermine“, flüsterte er leise: „Lauf nie wieder weg von mir. Bitte, lauf nicht weg.“  
  
Überrumpelt setzte sie sich auf und erwiderte seinen offenen Blick. Was sollte sie darauf sagen? Sie würde weglaufen, spätestens wenn sie sich an Snapes Seite stellte und gegen Voldemort kämpfte. Traurig schaute sie ihn an: „Ich kann mein Schicksal nicht ändern. Wir stehen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Für Euch mag der Krieg vorüber sein, für mich ist er es nicht. Ich werde niemals aufhören, nach Wegen zu suchen, um den, den Ihr Euren Lord nennt, zu stürzen. Und wenn es soweit ist, werde ich nicht mehr an Eurer Seite sein können.“  
  
Lange schaute Lucius sie nur an, musterte sie mit beinahe undurchdringlichem Blick, bis Hermine fürchtete, dass sie zu viel gesagt haben könnte. Doch endlich durchbrach er die Stille: „Und wenn ich an deiner Seite bleiben will?“


	49. Falsches Spiel?

Hermine erstarrte. Ihr Hirn litt noch immer an den Nachwirkungen ihres Orgasmus, entsprechend war sie sich unsicher, ob sie die Worte von Malfoy richtig verstanden hatte. Wollte er wirklich andeuten, dass er Voldemort den Rücken kehren würde? Für sie? _Es mag Ihnen abwegig erscheinen, aber es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass sich Ihnen jemand als Verbündeter präsentiert, der es nicht ist._ Die Worte von Snape klangen in ihrem Kopf nach und plötzlich fragte sie sich, ob er von Anfang an auf Lucius Malfoy angespielt hatte. _Wusste er von ihrer merkwürdigen Beziehung? Hatte er sie vor diesem Mann warnen wollen?_ Sie fröstelte.  
  
"Das war nicht die Reaktion, die ich erwartet habe", riss Malfoy sie aus ihren Gedanken: "Warum siehst du so aus, als würde ich dir meinen Zauberstab zwischen die Augen halten?"  
  
Das hier war kein Gespräch, das man nach dem Sex führen sollte, Himmel, sie sollten noch nicht einmal gemeinsam in einem Bett liegen, wenn es tatsächlich ernst gemeint war. Sie zog die Decke über ihre nackte Brust, holte tief Luft und erwiderte: "Ihr... Ihr habt angedeutet, dass Ihr an meiner Seite bleiben wollt. Heißt das auch, auf meiner Seite?"  
  
Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, während sie jede Regung seines Gesichtes beobachtete. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nicht einfach so vertrauen durfte, nicht auf dieser Ebene, trotz allem, was in den letzten Wochen vorgefallen war. Es war notwendig, dass sie nicht nur seine Worte hörte, sondern auch dahinter schaute, erkannte, was er wirklich dachte und fühlte. Sie durfte sich unter keinen Umständen belügen lassen. Genau jetzt war der Zeitpunkt, da sie all ihre Menschenkenntnis hervorkramen und ihr bestes ausdrucksloses Gesicht aufsetzen musste, doch hier, in seinem Bett, das noch immer nach Sex roch, in seiner Nähe, da war es ihr beinahe unmöglich, rational zu denken.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Die Antwort war kurz, doch der Blick, den Malfoy ihr dabei zuwarf, war so intensiv, dass sie wider besseren Wissens doch den Kopf senken und weg schauen musste. Sie wollte ihm glauben, dessen war sie sich nur zu bewusst. Alles würde einfacher, wenn er tatsächlich auf ihre Seite wechseln wollte. Doch warum jetzt? Ihr geheimes Bündnis mit Snape war erst wenige Tage alt, die ganzen Wochen vorher hatte Malfoy nie irgendetwas in diese Richtung angedeutet. Ahnte er, dass Snape etwas plante? Wollte er über sie herausfinden, ob Voldemorts rechte Hand sich gegen ihn stellen würde?  
  
"Hermine", fuhr er schließlich eindringlich fort: "Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich einem Mann, der das Leben meines Sohnes bedroht, nur um mich zu bestrafen, wirklich mit vollem Herzen folgen kann?"  
  
Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf: "Nein. Aber Angst macht gefügig. Und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass so ziemlich jeder Todesser ihn genug fürchtet, um nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen."  
  
Nun stand Malfoy vom Bett auf. Die letzten Nachwirkungen ihrer sexuellen Aktivität verschwanden und endlich konnte Hermine sich voll auf das Gespräch konzentrieren. Sie hätte sich gewünscht, noch einen Moment in den Armen dieses starken Mannes gekuschelt ihrer Fantasiewelt nachhängen zu können, aber dafür war kein Platz. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Schweigend tat Hermine es ihrem Herrn nach, sie verließ das Bett und sammelte ihre Kleidung ein, um nicht länger nackt dieses Gespräch führen zu müssen. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, sah sie, dass auch er sich inzwischen eine Hose übergezogen hatte. Sein Blick war kalt, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass es nicht Zorn war, der ihm diesen eisigen Ausdruck verlieh.  
  
"Angst kontrolliert schon viel zu lange mein Leben", sagte er mit einem Tonfall, der beinahe resigniert klang: "Der Mann, der heute über die englische Zaubererwelt herrscht, ist nicht der Mann, dem sich meine Familie vor so vielen Jahren angeschlossen hat. Ja, er hatte schon immer etwas furchteinflößend Rücksichtsloses an sich. Aber er wirkte stets berechnend, bei klarem Verstand. Berechenbar. Wir wussten, was er wollte und wir teilten dieses Ziel. Aber jetzt. Sieh mich an, Hermine!"  
  
Bei den letzten Worten war er an sie heran getreten, hatte ihre Schultern gepackt und sie gezwungen, den Kopf zu heben.  
  
"Ich bin alt geworden in den letzten drei Jahren. Ich fühle mich alt. All diese Falten, die grauen Haare. Einem Malfoy sieht man sein Alter nicht an!", sagte er hitzig und Hermine spürte, dass er von Sekunde zu Sekunde ungeduldiger und verzweifelter wurde: "Ich bin über vierzig und man sieht es. Ein verdammtes langes Jahr hat er hier sein Hauptquartier gehabt! Ein Jahr, in dem ich nicht mehr als ein Diener in meinem eigenen Haus war. Ein Jahr, in dem ich nie sicher sein konnte, dass er mich nicht doch einfach töten würde. Oder Draco. Ja, ich habe mein Leben gehasst, nachdem er das erste Mal besiegt worden war. Ich musste mich verstellen und vor Menschen zu Boden kriechen, die keinen Respekt verdient haben. Aber ich war jemand. Der Name Malfoy zählte etwas."  
  
Er ließ sie los und begann, wie ein eingesperrter Tiger vor dem Bett auf und ab zu gehen: "Und weißt du, was mein erster Gedanke war, als das Mal wieder gebrannt hatte? An diesem götterverfluchten Tag vor über drei Jahren, als er aus dem Grab stieg und uns zu sich rief? Ich hatte Angst. Richtige, echte Angst. Ich konnte an nichts Anderes denken als daran, dass ich den Mann verraten hatte, dem meine Familie Treue geschworen hatte. Er war so gnädig, darüber hinweg zu sehen, das hat mich in Sicherheit gewiegt. Ich dachte, alles wird wie vorher. Aber ... du weißt ja selbst, was passiert ist. Du warst ja da!"  
  
"Der Vorfall in der Mysteriums-Abteilung", flüsterte Hermine. Er nickte heftig, fuhr sich durch seine offenen Haare und ließ sich schließlich schwer atmend auf das Bett sinken. Unschlüssig stand Hermine vor ihm. War er ein begnadeter Schauspieler, der gerade alle Register zog, um ihr Mitleid zu erwecken, oder meinte er das wirklich ernst? Die Parallele zu Dracos Geschichte war verblüffend, und genau das machte sie misstrauisch. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass Vater und Sohn genau gleich dachten und fühlten, wie realistisch, dass auch der alte Malfoy die Welt von Voldemort verabscheute? Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Du glaubst mir nicht", sagte er, während er zu ihr hoch schaute. Seine Hand griff nach ihrer und zog sie zu sich, bis sie direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Seine andere Hand legte sich auf ihren Oberschenkel und streichelte langsam auf und ab: "Du kannst mit mir schlafen, mir den Verstand aus dem Kopf ficken, aber du vertraust mir nicht."  
  
Sie errötete ob seiner Wortwahl, doch sie blieb stur: "Was erwartet Ihr? Ich glaube Euch, dass Ihr mir wohlgesonnen seid. Ich habe schon mehrfach gesagt, dass es gut tut, in Euren Armen ... vergessen zu können. Und ich weiß, dass Ihr ebenso denkt. Aber anzunehmen, dass Ihr aus Zuneigung zu mir Euer Leben auf's Spiel setzt und die Seiten wechselt, wäre nicht nur eingebildet, sondern auch gefährlich. Für mich."  
  
"Warum hast du Angst?", fragte er leise, ohne dabei aufzuhören, ihr Bein zu streicheln: "Welche Gefahr droht? Du gehörst mir, so oder so. Nichts wird sich ändern, außer, dass du die Grenze nicht mehr brauchst. Wir wären keine Feinde mehr."  
  
Ungeduldig entriss sie ihm ihre Hand und trat außer Reichweite seiner Arme: "Es ändert sich alles. Was, wenn ich eines Tages einen Plan entwickle, den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen? Ich erzähle Euch davon und plötzlich stellt sich heraus, dass alles nur Lüge war. Ihr durchkreuzt meine Pläne und ... und vermutlich wäre ich dann tot."  
  
Seine Augen wurden dunkel. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich, packte ihre Handgelenke und führte sie hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen, während er Hermine gleichzeitig eng an sich presste: "Du hast einen Plan."  
  
Es war keine Frage. All ihre Bedenken, warum sie ihm nicht vertrauen wollte, waren mit einem Mal bestätigt. Natürlich, er hatte sie in eine Falle locken wollen. Er hatte sich menschlich und bedürftig präsentiert, hatte ihr Lust und Vergessen geschenkt, um sie hörig zu machen - und nun hatte er so etwas wie ein Geständnis von ihr. Wieder packte sie ein Zittern, doch diesmal war berechtigte Panik der Auslöser.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy", setzte sie an, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Seine Augen brannten sich in ihre, während er sie durchdringend ansah.  
  
"Das ist der Grund!", fuhr er sie an: "Irgendwann in den letzten Tagen ist dir eine Idee gekommen, der ganzen Sache ein Ende zu bereiten. Da war ich natürlich plötzlich unbequem. Ich, der Feind. Deswegen hast du plötzlich was von Grenze geredet, obwohl das nie zuvor ein Problem gewesen ist. Du hast einen Ausweg aus deiner Sklaverei gesehen und plötzlich war ich uninteressant. So ist es doch, oder?"  
  
Snapes Gesicht tauchte vor Hermines innerem Auge auf. Snape, der sie dafür lobte, dass sie wachsam war und verstand, dass jeder um sie herum ein Feind sein könnte. Snape, der sie mit harten Worten dazu ermahnte, ihre Gefühle besser zu kontrollieren, damit man nicht alles von ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Snape, der sie vor den Gefahren der Legilimentik warnte ... entsetzt wollte sie sich losreißen. Körperkontakt vereinfachte das Eindringen in einen fremden Geist! Panisch bemerkte sie, wie der Griff um ihre Handgelenke nur noch fester wurde, wie Malfoy sie mit reiner körperlicher Überlegenheit gegen eine Wand drängte und dort festhielt. Verzweifelt suchten ihre Augen nach seinem Zauberstab - gewiss wäre er nicht in der Lage, ohne seinen Stab in ihre Gedanken zu dringen, richtig?  
  
"Du unterstellst mir ein falsches Spiel!", zog Malfoy ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich: "Aber in Wirklichkeit bist du diejenige, die betrügt. Ich dachte wirklich, dass du mich brauchst. Du hast es geschafft, dass ich wahnsinnig werde, wenn ich nicht in deiner Nähe sein kann, aber ich bedeute dir gar nichts. Du warst von Anfang an bereit, mich wegzuschmeißen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit bietet. Bedeute ich dir wirklich so wenig?"  
  
Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Unwillig wandte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite - was war nur mit diesem Mann? Warum war er so unbeherrscht? Kannte er nur Extreme? Wusste er sich nur mit Gewalt zu helfen, wenn etwas nicht nach seiner Fasson lief?  
  
"Stopp!", ächzte sie, während sie mit aller Kraft versuchte, sich von ihm weg zu winden. Sie mussten dieses Gespräch zu Ende führen und zwar ohne, dass sein Denkvermögen wieder in ungeeignete Regionen rutschte: "Mr. Malfoy! Stopp! Das ... das führt zu nichts. Wenn ich wirklich glauben soll, was Ihr sagt, dann ... stopp!"  
  
"Sag mir, dass du mich brauchst!", stöhnte er. Seine Hüfte rieb sich verlangend an ihr und entgeistert bemerkte Hermine, dass er offenbar trotz seiner Wut erregt war. Ein weiteres Stöhnen erklang: "Sag es! Du brauchst mich! Gib es zu! Ohne mich wärst du doch schon längst wahnsinnig geworden hier. Du kannst mich nicht einfach links liegen lassen."  
  
"Ja", hauchte sie erschlagen: "Ja, verdammt. Ihr gebt mir Geborgenheit und das Gefühl, nicht alleine sein zu müssen. Das ist doch alles bekannt. Lasst mich los."  
  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung ließ er von ihr ab. Ein verzweifelter Ausdruck war auf sein Gesicht getreten: "Siehst du nicht, was du mit mir angestellt hast, Hermine? Das hier bin nicht ich. Ich bin nicht so. Du hattest Recht, mit allem. Ich habe Angst!", flüsterte er, während er sich wieder und wieder mit den Händen über das Gesicht fuhr: "Ich habe Angst, dass der Dunkle Lord doch noch meiner Familie etwas antun wird. Ich habe Angst, dass die anderen Todesser auf mich herabschauen. Auf mich, einen Malfoy. Und ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren. Warum kannst du mir nicht glauben, dass ich auch einfach nur ein Mann bin, der eine Frau an seiner Seite braucht, die ihn stützen kann? Ein Mann, der nicht in einer Welt leben will, in der er permanent Angst haben muss!"  
  
Wortlos blickte Hermine ihn an. Sie bezweifelte, dass er gerade eine Rolle spielte. Von allen Rollen, die ein Malfoy sich aussuchen würde, um jemanden zu hintergehen, war diese hier die letzte, zu der er greifen würde. Dazu war er zu stolz. Sie glaubte ihm, dass er verzweifelt war. Sollte sie ihm auch glauben, dass er ernsthaft die Seiten wechseln wollte?  
  
„Ich würde alles geben, um Euch glauben zu können, vertraut mir!“, sagte Hermine schließlich: „Es würde alles so viel leichter machen. Aber könnt Ihr denn mich nicht verstehen? Seit ich Euch das erste Mal gesehen habe, habt ihr mir und meinen Freunden Probleme bereitet. Lebensbedrohliche Probleme. Ihr habt Ginny das Tagebuch gegeben, was nicht nur sie an den Rand des Todes gebracht hat, sondern auch mich. Ihr habt alles daran gesetzt, um Seidenschnabel töten zu lassen und Hagrid nach Askaban zu bringen. Ihr wart bei der Weltmeisterschaft dabei, als die Todesser nach langen Jahren das erste Mal wieder ihr Gesicht gezeigt haben. Und Ihr seid dem Ruf Eures Lords sofort gefolgt. Ihr habt Harry und mich und alle anderen in eine Falle gelockt, aus der wir am besten nicht mehr lebend herausgekommen wären. Ich könnte ewig so fortfahren. Fakt ist, all Eure bisherigen Taten machen Euch nicht einfach zu einem unter vielen Todessern, sondern zu einem aktiven, leitenden Mann. Ihr seid kein Opfer, das zum Mitlaufen gezwungen wurde. Ihr seid ein Täter.“


	50. Du glaubst ihm?

 

Lucius drehte sich um und schaute auf seinen Schreibtisch. _Ihr seid ein Täter._ Die Worte brannten in seinem Kopf, liefen in einer Endlosschleife und rissen ihn in einen Strudel aus Verzweiflung. Hermine hatte Recht, natürlich war er ein Täter, daran würde er niemals etwas ändern können. Dass er damals nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords nicht in Azkaban gelandet war, hatte er allein dem Namen der Familie und seinem Reichtum zu verdanken. Sollte es tatsächlich gelingen, ein zweites Mal gegen diesen Mann zu gewinnen, würde niemand Gnade walten lassen, denn er hatte das Vertrauen, das man ihm geschenkt hatte, offensichtlich missbraucht. Und es war ja nicht einmal so, dass er seine Taten wirklich bereute oder für schlecht befinden konnte. Was er bereute, was wirklich an ihm nagte und ihn an seinen Entscheidungen zweifeln ließ, war die Todesgefahr, in der sein Sohn eine sehr lange Zeit geschwebt hatte. Sein Sohn, der ihn inzwischen offensichtlich hasste, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum.

Er glaubte an die Überlegenheit der Reinblüter. Er hatte sich nur zu gerne in die Reihe seiner Familie gestellt und war jenem Mann, der sich Lord Voldemort nannte, aus freien Stücken gefolgt. Das war eine weitere Entscheidung, die er inzwischen bereute, zumindest, dass er es ein zweites Mal getan hatte. Tief in sich drin wusste Lucius, dass er in einer Welt, die von Voldemort beherrscht wurde, niemals glücklich werden konnte. Für jeden einzelnen Zauberer würde Angst zum ständigen Begleiter werden, so wie es schon jetzt der Fall war. Doch wie sollte er Hermine begreiflich machen, dass er wirklich und aufrichtig so dachte? Sie hatte allen Grund an ihm zu zweifeln. Für sie war es ein und dasselbe, ob man dem Reinblut-Gedanken anhing oder Voldemort folgte. Sie kannte nur schwarz und weiß, denn sie war selbst ein Schlammblut, für sie spielte es keine Rolle, ob man sie verachtete und töten wollte, weil man Voldemort folgte, oder aus anderen Gründen.

Trotzdem, er musste es versuchen. Er wollte sie an seiner Seite haben, ganz egal, welches Blut durch ihre Adern floss. Sie schenkte ihm Frieden und Verständnis, wie es kein Mensch zuvor getan hatte, das wollte er nicht aufgeben. Eine Frau wie Narzissa machte sich gut an seinem Arm, war eine gute Ehefrau und Mutter, doch sie schaffte es nicht, dass er sich wirklich als Mann fühlen konnte. Falls Hermine wirklich einen Plan haben sollte, wie sie Voldemort besiegen könnte, er würde ihr helfen. Es spielte sowieso keine Rolle, ob er mit eingezogenem Schwanz sein Leben so weiter lebte wie bisher, halbtot und gedemütigt, oder ob er im Kampf sterben würde. Und wenn er schon sterben musste, dann wenigstens bei dem Versuch, seinen Sohn zu beschützen und die Frau, die er liebte, zu retten. Ein wahrer Slytherin war loyal zu jenen, die ihm nahe standen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

„Es ist nicht nur meine Zuneigung zu dir, Hermine“, sagte er langsam, während er seinen Blick wieder auf sie richtete. Sie stand noch immer an der Wand, beobachtete ihn aus ernsten, aufmerksamen Augen, wartete. Gut. Solange sie sich nicht vollständig vor ihm verschloss, hatte er eine Chance: „Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Der Dunkle Lord hat das Leben meines Sohnes bedroht. Seit ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, ihm ein zweites Mal zu folgen, ist mein Leben stetig schlechter geworden. Ich gebe zu, wenn du nicht wärst, würde ich vermutlich niemals darüber nachdenken, mich gegen ihn zu stellen. Aber du bist da. Und wenn du einen Weg kennst, wie wir ihn stürzen können, dann werde ich helfen.“

Er konnte sehen, wie ihr Blick flackerte, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihre Finger anfingen, sich in ihre Handflächen zu graben. Sie wollte ihm vertrauen, sie wollte ihm glauben, das hatte sie selbst gesagt: „Gib dir einen Ruck!“

„Ich kann nicht“, sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt. Ihr Kopfschütteln zeugte von derselben Frustration, die auch ihn ergriff, als er die Worte hörte.

„Geh“, flüsterte er resigniert: „Ich habe alles gesagt, was ich zu sagen habe. Ich meine es wirklich ernst, Hermine. Aber wenn du mir nicht vertrauen kannst, dann … geh.“

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken, griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um die Tür zu öffnen, und schloss dann die Augen. Beinahe erwartete er, dass sie doch zu ihm kommen würde, dass er gleich ihre Hand auf seiner Wange spüren würde, dass sie ihn anlächeln und umarmen würde. Doch stattdessen hörte er das leise Klacken seiner Tür, als sie sich hinter ihr schloss. Erschöpft ließ er sich gegen einen der Bettpfosten sinken.

 

* * *

 

 

Mit Tränen in den Augen schlich sich Hermine den Gang entlang. Die Resignation in Malfoys Stimme war ihr durch Mark und Bein gegangen. Sie glaubte ihm. Sie war sich sicher, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig etwas an den jetzigen Umständen ändern wollte. Vielleicht nicht nur wegen ihr, aber sie hatte ihm den letzten Stoß gegeben, um endgültig die Seite von Voldemort zu verlassen. Und trotzdem konnte sie sich ihm nicht anvertrauen. Snapes erwartungsvolle Augen hatten sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt, sie wollte nicht gegen seinen Willen ihren Plan verraten. Er würde es nicht verstehen.

„Weinst du, weil mein Vater dir etwas angetan hat, oder weil er dich nicht in sein Bett gelassen hat?“

Am Ende des Ganges lehnte Draco im Türrahmen zu seinem Zimmer, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und musterte sie ausdruckslos. Der Anblick dieses jungen Mannes, der sich ihr auf so ähnliche Weise wie gerade Lucius Malfoy geöffnet hatte, ließ die Dämme brechen. Tränen der Verzweiflung strömten Hermines Wangen hinab, während sie auf ihn zutrat. Er zögerte nur kurz, ehe er seine Arme öffnete, sie an sich und in sein Zimmer zog, und dann schnell die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Was hat er getan?“, flüsterte Draco, während er die weinende Hermine vorsichtig auf seinem Bett absetzte, ihr ein Taschentuch reichte, und es sich dann selbst auf seiner Bettdecke bequem machte.

„Nichts!“, presste Hermine hervor: „Zumindest nicht so, wie du denkst. Oh Gott.“

„Was ist es dann?“, hakte er nach: „Ich halte zwar meine Klappe, aber ich bin nicht blind. Ich sehe, dass da was zwischen euch ist. Ich weiß nur nicht, was.“

„Ich auch nicht“, gab sie verzweifelt zurück: „Ich … er will, dass ich ihm vertraue. So, wie ich dir vertraue. Aber … ich kann nicht.“

„Vater will, dass du ihm glaubst, dass er nicht auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem ist?“, fragte Draco mit einem spöttischen Lächeln: „Du tust gut daran, ihm das nicht zu glauben.“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube ihm das. Er ist nicht anders als du, Draco. Er ist genauso unglücklich. Aber … erinnerst du dich, dass ich dir vor kurzem gesagt habe, dass ich vielleicht eine Möglichkeit habe, das alles hier zu beenden? Er ahnt das und er will wissen, was der Plan ist.“

„Wenn du auf ihm hereinfällst, wärst du dümmer, als ich angenommen habe“, kam die trockene Antwort: „Ehrlich, Granger. Ich werde jawohl meinen eigenen Vater besser kennen als du. Er war es doch, der mich überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht hat. Es gibt keinen Zauberer, der so fest an die Unterlegenheit der Schlammblüter glaubt wie er.“

„Das mag ja alles sein“, schniefte Hermine: „Aber hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass du einen Streit belauscht hast, in dem dein Vater dagegen war, dass du das Mal annimmst? Warum sollte er etwas dagegen haben, wenn er so ein überzeugter Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem ist?“

Lange starrte Draco sie nur an. Sein Gesicht verriet nicht, was er dachte, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihre Worte ihn überzeugt hatten. Als er sich endlich rührte, fiel seine Reaktion jedoch gänzlich anders als erwartet aus: „Ich bin ein Idiot. Ein schwachsinniger, selbstmörderischer Idiot. Warum hab ich dir nur erzählt, was ich denke?“

Wut und Verzweiflung mischten sich mit Resignation, während er ganz langsam aufstand und an sein Fenster trat: „Ich hatte geahnt, dass es ein Fehler sein würde, irgendjemandem was zu erzählen. Ich hatte Recht.“

„Wieso?“, flüsterte Hermine verwirrt. Sie wurde aus seinem Verhalten nicht schlau, aber die Ablehnung, die ihr plötzlich von ihm entgegen schlug, und die Resignation, die in seiner Stimme lag, zeigten ihr, dass sie die Ursache für seinen Stimmungswandel war.

„Du bist ihm vollkommen verfallen“, stellte Draco so sachlich fest, als würde er eine Bemerkung über das Wetter machen: „Er war schon immer gut darin, Menschen zu manipulieren. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er es bei dir geschafft hat, aber wenn ausgerechnet du ihm abkaufst, dass er kein überzeugter Todesser ist, dann hat er einen guten Job gemacht.“

„So ist es nicht!“, rief sie verzweifelt: „Wirklich, Draco. Du musst mir glauben, ich … ich bin ihm nicht verfallen. Hast du nicht gehört, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich ihm meine Idee nicht verraten werde?“

„Du hast gesagt, dass du ihm glaubst“, erwiderte er emotionslos: „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und wenn es soweit ist, wird er dich aushorchen, bis er alles weiß, was nötig ist, um deine Pläne zu vereiteln. Vermutlich wirst du ihm auch erzählen, was du über mich weißt, und dann liefert er mich eiskalt an Du-weißt-schon-wen aus.“

Endlich drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um. Sein Blick war vollkommen leer, er schien beinahe durch sie hindurch zu schauen. Zögernd stand Hermine auf, ging einige Schritte auf Draco zu und ergriff seine Hand: „Nein, Draco. Das wird nicht passieren. Was auch immer geschehen mag, von mir wird niemals jemand erfahren, dass du kein loyaler Anhänger bist. Ich werde dich niemals verraten. Und ich schwöre, solange ich nicht sicher bin, wie weit ich deinem Vater wirklich vertrauen kann, werde ich ihm auch nichts über den Plan sagen.“

Schweigen breitete sich aus, während beide sich einfach nur ansahen. Hermines Blick war offen, aber entschlossen, während Draco noch immer resigniert und hoffnungslos wirkte. Schließlich entzog er sich ihrem Griff: „Du verstehst das nicht, Granger. Ich lebe ein Leben in Angst und dann kommst du und verkündest, du könntest alles beenden. Da ist plötzlich Hoffnung. Ich denke wirklich, dass du es schaffen kannst, weil ich weiß, dass du immer dein Wort hältst. Nach all den Jahren unserer Feindschaft vertraue ich dir plötzlich. Und dann … dann kommst du an und meinst, meinen Vater in deine Pläne einweihen zu wollen. Du weißt nicht, wer er ist … du weißt nicht, was er getan hat … wie kannst du nur eine Sekunde daran denken, ihm zu glauben?“

„Ich weiß das besser als du denkst, mein Lieber“, gab Hermine fest zurück: „Ich weiß, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, dass ein Basilisk in Hogwarts sein Unwesen treiben konnte. Ich weiß, dass er bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zu jenen gehörte, die mit Todessermasken für Unruhe gesorgt haben. Ich habe gegen ihn gekämpft in Ministerium, ich stand ihm Auge in Auge gegenüber, als unter seiner Leitung eine Gruppe von Todessern versucht hat, Harry in eine Falle zu locken. Glaube ja nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste, wer er ist und was er getan hat. Mein Leben war nicht mehr unschuldig und behütet, seit ich das erste Mal einen Fuß in das Schloss von Hogwarts gesetzt habe. Erzähl du mir nichts über Unwissenheit. Oder über Angst. Oder über Todesgefahr. Ich bin diejenige, die hier als Sklavin gehalten wird. Ich bin diejenige, die an Harrys Seite die Horcruxe gesucht hat. Du weißt nicht einmal, was das ist. Du bist derjenige, der keine Vorstellungen darüber hat, wie abgrundtief böse Du-weißt-schon-wer ist. Oder was für Dinge er getan hat, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Wusstest du das? Dass er unsterblich ist? Schau nicht so entgeistert, es stimmt, im Moment kann man ihn nicht töten. Oder warum meinst du hat er damals seinen eigenen Avada Kedavra überlebt? Halte mich nicht für ein dummes Mädchen, das nichts von der Welt gesehen hat! Denk bloß nicht, ich wäre leichtsinnig mit meinem Vertrauen!“

Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet, doch die Art, wie Draco sich selbst immer als Opfer präsentierte, wie er ihr unterstellte, keine Ahnung von Todesangst und realen Gefahren zu haben, hatte sie einfach wütend gemacht. Niemand wusste, was sie zusammen mit Ron und Harry schon durchgemacht hatte, sie hatte es nie für nötig befunden, damit zu prahlen. Doch alles, was Draco ihr vorgeworfen hatte, war so ungerecht, dass sie sich einfach hatte verteidigen müssen.

„Granger“, fing er zögernd an, doch bei ihrem strengen Blick brach er sofort wieder ab. Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen ließ er sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch sinken. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Tut mir leid. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung von dem, was du mit Potter und Weasley so alles getrieben hast. Ich wusste nicht, dass … naja, dass es so … so ernst war. Du hast natürlich Recht, deine Situation ist noch viel schlimmer als meine. Ich bin nur einfach immer so … ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wünschte, es wäre ein Traum und ich könnte einfach aufwachen.“

„Entschuldigung angenommen“, antwortete Hermine mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Sie konnte es Draco nicht ernsthaft übel nehmen, dass er nicht über ihre Situation nachgedacht hatte. Er war noch nie der Typ dafür gewesen, heldenhaft Mut im Angesicht des Feindes zu zeigen, sie durfte nicht zu viel von ihm erwarten. Für den Augenblick wollte sie einfach nur noch schlafen. Über Lucius Malfoy konnte sie auch noch am nächsten Morgen nachdenken. Gähnend sagte sie: „Es wird ja bald schon wieder hell. Ich würde gerne schlafen und, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich mich wirklich freuen, wenn ich das hier tun könnte.“

Er nickte nur stumm, so dass sie ohne weiteres Zögern in sein Bett stieg, die Decke bis unters Kinn zog und beinahe auf der Stelle in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Draco wiederum blieb noch lange auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Es war beinahe lächerlich, wie ihm noch nie in den Sinn gekommen war, dass Hermine tatsächlich schon Dinge erlebt hatte, die er sich gar nicht vorzustellen traute. Was hatte sie eigentlich das ganze letzte Jahr getrieben? Was war passiert, bevor man sie als Gefangene in dieses Haus gebracht hatte? Und wie war es weiter gegangen, nachdem sie mit Hilfe des Hauselfen hatte fliehen können? Das nächste, was er von ihr hörte, war, dass sie in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war, um zu kämpfen. Und dann war plötzlich alles so schnell gegangen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er nie wirklich begriffen, dass sie zusammen mit Potter und Weasley einen Plan zum Sturz von Voldemort verfolgt hatte.

Was waren Horcruxe?


	51. Die falsche Zeit für Gefühle

Mit langsamen Schritten wanderte Snape den breiten Weg entlang auf das große Tor zu, das auf das Anwesen der Malfoys führte. Er hätte auch direkt davor apparieren können, doch er hatte sich für einen Punkt etwa eine Meile weiter weg entschieden, um einige Minuten für sich in der windigen Ruhe des Hügellandes zu haben. Er brauchte einen klaren Kopf, um dieses Wochenende die nötigen Vorbereitungen mit Hermine zu treffen, ohne dass jemand im Haus es bemerken würde. Er war am vergangenen Sonntag mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in die Schule zurückgekehrt. Irgendetwas stimmte in diesem Haus nicht.  
  
Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass Lucius vermutlich schon mehrfach mit Hermine geschlafen hatte. Sie war immerhin seine Sklavin und kaum ein anderer Todesser war so freundlich zu seinem weiblichen Sklaven wie er selbst es war. Und dennoch. Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck erweckt, noch im selben Maße verstört davon zu sein, wie sie es damals nach dem Erlebnis mit ihm gewesen war. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte wie die starke, junge Frau gewirkt, die er aus Hogwarts kannte und die ohne zu zögern Jagd auf Horcruxe gemacht hatte. Sie war sogar stark genug gewesen, um Tränen für ihn, ihren Vergewaltiger, vergießen zu können. Er blieb stehen.  
  
War es möglich, dass zwischen seinem alten Freund Lucius Malfoy und seiner neuen Verbündeten Hermine Granger etwas anderes war als nur das Verhältnis von Herr und Sklavin? Angestrengt rief er sich alle Interaktionen zwischen beiden ins Gedächtnis, die er miterlebt hatte, doch nichts davon war aufschlussreich. Sicher, Lucius hatte sie zu ihm gebracht, als sie sich lebensgefährliche Unterkühlungen zugezogen hatte, und Narzissa selbst war es gewesen, die ihm vorgeworfen hatte, zu viel für Hermine zu empfinden. Er teilte diesen Verdacht, hatte ihn jedoch für einseitig gehalten. Übermäßiges Interesse eines alten Mannes an dem jungen Körper einer Frau. Erwiderte Hermine möglicherweise diese Gefühle?   
  
Du bist ein Narr!, schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Warum hatte er diese Möglichkeit nicht bedacht, bevor er Hermine in seine Pläne eingeweiht hatte? Sicher, er hatte sie letzte Woche eindrücklich davor gewarnt, niemandem zu vertrauen, niemandem etwas zu erzählen, doch am Ende des Tages war sie nur eine Frau, ein Kind, das vor lauter Gefühlen kaum klar denken konnte. Eine verliebte Frau war ein unkalkulierbares Risiko.  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn setzte Snape seinen Weg fort. Falls seine Befürchtung stimmte, hatte er ein Problem. Doch da war noch mehr. Es war nicht nur sein Verstand, der ob dieser Vorstellung in Aufregung versetzt worden war. Er fühlte sich betrogen. Sie hatte sich nicht gegen seinen Kuss gewehrt, sie hatte ihn nicht nur einmal sanft angelächelt, hatte ihm trotz allem, was er ihr angetan hatte, Vertrauen geschenkt. Wenn sie willig und aus eigenem Antrieb mit Lucius schlief, wenn sie vielleicht sogar in ihn verliebt war, warum verhielt sie sich dann ihm gegenüber so? Letzte Woche noch hatte er innerlich darüber gelächelt, dass sie hin und wieder für einen kurzen Moment wie eine verliebte Frau ihm gegenüber gewirkt hatte. Gegen seinen Willen hatte er Zufriedenheit daraus geschöpft, dass ein menschliches Wesen, eine Frau ihn tatsächlich mit solchen Augen sehen konnte. Es hatte gut getan und für einen Moment die verfluchte Müdigkeit vertrieben, die ihn sonst immer lähmte. Und jetzt?  
  
Worüber denkst du hier eigentlich nach?, fragte er sich selbst. Natürlich würde sich eine Frau wie Hermine Granger niemals für ihn interessieren, da konnte sein narzisstisches Ich noch so sehr ihre Blicke fehlinterpretieren, sein Verstand wusste es besser. Und es war ja auch vollkommen irrelevant. Er brauchte sie für seinen Plan, das war alles, was zwischen ihnen war. Er würde ihr auf den Zahn fühlen, ob sie sich in einem gefühlsduseligen Moment dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, Lucius zu viel zu erzählen, und wenn dem nicht so war, konnte sie seinetwegen weiterhin diese kranke Beziehung zu ihrem Sklavenhalter führen. Das ging ihn nichts an.  


* * *

  
Nervös beugte Hermine sich über ihr Pergament. Sie wusste, dass Snape heute wieder zum Tee kommen würde, dass er danach mit ihr erneut zum Kräutergarten gehen und sie in weitere Details einweihen würde. Die letzten Tage waren merkwürdig gewesen, denn so sehr sie sich auch darum bemüht hatte, sich gegenüber der Familie Malfoy normal zu verhalten, so sehr war Lucius ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. Und nun das: Er saß – wie es wochenlang zuvor seine Gewohnheit gewesen war – hinter hier auf dem Sofa, den Blick auf ihren Rücken geheftet, stumm. Er hatte ihr schon lange nicht mehr bei ihrer Arbeit in der Bibliothek zugeschaut, warum also ausgerechnet heute? War es, weil er letzte Woche den Kuss zwischen ihr und Snape beobachtet hatte und sich jetzt plötzlich, da der Besuch bevorstand, daran erinnerte?  
  
Das Rascheln seines Umhangs ließ sie erstarren. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter, so dass sie unwillkürlich zu ihm aufblickte: „Kann ich etwas für Euch tun?“  
  
„Hermine“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar: „Wir wissen beide, wer heute zum Tee kommt. Ich …“  
  
Er brach ab und schaute sich unbehaglich um. Zögernd ging er vor ihr in die Hocke, eine Hand auf der Lehne ihres Stuhles, die andere auf ihrem Knie abgelegt, und beugte sich noch näher zu ihr hin. Als er leiser als zuvor weiter sprach, neigte sie sich unwillkürlich weiter zu ihm: „Ich weiß, dass du mir keinen Glauben schenkst. Du glaubst nicht, dass ich gerne an und auf deiner Seite stehen würde. Doch egal, ob du das glaubst oder nicht, es ist die Wahrheit. Und … wenn Severus nachher da ist … ihr geht ja gewiss wieder gemeinsam in den Garten. Egal, worüber ihr redet oder wie tief er nachbohrt, bitte, bitte erzähle ihm nichts davon. Er ist mein Freund und er hat sich absolut korrekt verhalten, als Narzissa ihn auf mich gehetzt hat, aber ich weiß, wenn er mitbekommt, dass ich kein loyaler Todesser bin … er wird nicht anders können, als das an den Dunklen Lord zu berichten. Er wird nicht sein Leben für meines riskieren. Also … ich setzte darauf, dass du schweigst.“  
  
Am liebsten hätte Hermine laut aufgelacht. Die Sorge von Malfoy war aus seiner Sicht berechtigt, aus ihrer jedoch einfach nur ironisch. Ausgerechnet Snape wäre der letzte, von dem Malfoy an Voldemort verraten werden würde. Doch sie nahm die Furcht ihres Herrn ernst: „Solange Ihr es nicht wollt, werde ich mit niemandem über das sprechen, was Ihr mir anvertraut habt. Niemals. Ihr seid mein Herr und ich respektiere Eure Wünsche.“  
  
„Nur, weil ich dein Herr bin?“, hakte Lucius nach, während seine Hand begann, ihren Schenkel zu streicheln. Hermine konnte nur den Kopf schütteln – es hatte diesen Mann offensichtlich tief getroffen, dass sie ihn nicht in all ihre Gedanken einweihen wollte, er war sogar absichtlich auf Abstand gegangen, doch kaum war er wieder in ihrer Nähe, kaum waren sie alleine, verlangte es ihn doch wieder nach ihrem Körper?  
  
„Wie oft wollen wir dieses Gespräch noch führen?“, fragte sie, doch sie merkte selbst, dass ihre Stimme dabei wesentlich weniger abweisend klang, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
„Solange, bis du mir sagst, dass du in mir nicht nur deinen Herrn siehst. Sondern auch den Mann!“, erklärte er, während er sich aus der Hocke erhob und sich mit so viel Stolz, wie ihm möglich war, aufrichtete: „Ja, ich bin ein Malfoy und alles, was dazu gehört. Aber ich bin auch ein Mann. Ein Mann, der nach einer Frau verlangt, die ihm ebenbürtig ist, die ihn in jeder Weise zufrieden stellen kann.“  
  
Hermine stand ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl auf, um sich direkt vor ihn zu stellen: „Aber wir sind einander nicht ebenbürtig. Ihr seid mein Herr.“  
  
„Wie kann ich dein Herr sein, wenn ich dir so verfallen bin?“, fragte er leise. Dann, ehe Hermine antworten konnte, nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie. Es lag so viel Zärtlichkeit in diesem Kuss, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als sich ihm sofort wieder zu entziehen: „Ich muss den Tisch für den Besuch decken.“  
  
Grimmig schaute Lucius ihr nach. Gerade, als sie die große Flügeltür der Bibliothek erreichte, rief er ihr nach: „Mit mir schlafen kannst du, aber meine Gefühle erwidern nicht? Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass so eine Frau existiert!“  
  
Seufzend drehte Hermine sich noch einmal zu ihm um: „Wenn Ihr es so auslegen wollt, ja. Ihr habt mir eine neue Welt gezeigt, eine Welt, in der ich Vergessen und Verständnis finden kann. Durch Euch. Das nehme ich gerne und dankbar an. Und ich weiß, Ihr gebt es gerne, weil auch Ihr vergessen könnt. Aber, und ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich das schon gesagt habe, mehr ist nicht da. Ich kann Euch nicht lieben, nicht so, wie Ihr es wünscht. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr auch mich nicht liebt, zumindest nicht so, wie Ihr es Euch einbildet.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Hermine endgültig aus der Bibliothek. Lucius blieb nachdenklich zurück. Sie hatte von Liebe gesprochen, ohne dass er selbst sich sicher war, ob es wirklich Liebe war, was er für sie empfand. Zuneigung, ja, verliebte Gefühle, ja. Er war kein Jungspund mehr, der mit romantischen Gesten einer Frau den Hof machen konnte. Er wollte einfach nur eine ebenbürtige Partnerin an seiner Seite, die ihm half, wieder jener selbstbewusste Mann zu werden, der auf andere Menschen arrogant und herablassend wirkte, so, wie er es früher mit Narzissa an seiner Seite gewesen war. War das schon Liebe?

* * *

 

Aufmerksam, aber äußerlich so gelassen und stoisch wie immer, beobachtete Snape die Teegesellschaft. Was letztes Wochenende zwischen Narzissa und Lucius wieder aufgeblüht war, schien sich über die Woche stabilisiert zu haben, denn noch immer war da Aufmerksamkeit und Respekt auf seiner Seite und liebevolle Zuwendung auf ihrer. Dennoch, Narzissa mochte es nicht bemerken, aber seinem geübten Auge entging nicht, dass Lucius nicht mit dem Herzen dabei war. Es waren einstudierte Bewegungen und Worte, routinierte Muster, die er abspulte.   
  
Was ihm auch nicht entging, waren die Blicke, die Hermine mal ihm, mal Lucius zuwarf. Sicher, auf den ersten Blick war ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos und unbeteiligt, doch wann immer er ihrem Blick begegnete, sah er ein erwartungsvolles Glitzern in ihren Augen, und wann immer sie zu Lucius schaute, verschwand dieses Glitzern und machte einem nachdenklich-traurigem Ausdruck Platz. Und dann war da Draco, der unentwegt zwischen Hermine und seinem Vater hin und her schaute, als habe auch er den Verdacht, dass da mehr zwischen beiden war.  
  
Nur Narzissa war offensichtlich zu sehr mit der Rolle der Gastgeberin und guten Ehefrau beschäftigt, als dass sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie in diesem Bild eine Randfigur war, nicht die Königin, die auf dem Schachbrett dominierte, sondern ein Bauer, für dessen Verbleib sich keiner der Anwesenden interessierte. Er hoffte, dass das auch so bleiben würde, denn eine weitere Meldung bei Bellatrix, die gewiss Voldemort darüber in Kenntnis setzen würde, hatte das Potential, all seine Pläne zu zerstören.  
  
„Es wird bald dunkel, Severus“, sprach Narzissa ihn an: „Möchtest du lieber jetzt gleich nach den Pflanzen sehen?“  
  
Er neigte kurz den Kopf: „Ja, das ist ein guter Vorschlag. Die erste Tasse von deinem himmlischen Tee hat schon ausgereicht, um alle Müdigkeit der vergangenen Woche aus meinen Gliedern zu scheuchen. Und falls ihr eure Sklavin gerade nicht braucht …“  
  
„Keine Sorge, mein Guter, sie wird hier nicht gebraucht.“  
  
Mit einem weiteren Nicken erhob er sich und bedeutet Hermine, zu ihm zu kommen. Der flackernde Seitenblick, den sie dabei zu Lucius warf, entging ihm nicht, ebenso wenig der ernste Blick, den jener ihr als Antwort gab. Das kurze Lächeln, das beinahe darauf angelegt schien, den Hausherrn zu beruhigen, ließ Snape stutzen. Außer ihm schien keiner diese kurze Interaktion bemerkt zu haben, doch nun war er sich noch sicherer als vorher, dass Hermine ihrem Besitzer nicht vollständig abgeneigt schien.  
  
Wortlos streifte er sich seinen Mantel über, drückte Hermine ein Paar Stiefel und einen warmen Umhang sowie den Korb in die Hand, und ging dann schnellen Schrittes den inzwischen bekannten Pfad entlang. Als sie das Haus weit hinter sich gelassen hatten, brach er das Schweigen: „Zwischen Ihnen und Lucius läuft es gut, ja?“  
  
Der ertappte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ärgerte ihn. Warum konnte sie ihre Gefühle nicht besser kontrollieren?  
  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“  
  
„Das war ein sehr süßes Lächeln, das Sie ihm gerade zugeworfen haben.“  
  
Das war nicht das, was er hatte sagen wollen. Ja, er hatte sie auf das Lächeln hinweisen wollen, aber seine Worte klangen selbst in seinen Ohren unangebracht.  
  
„Oh, das“, murmelte sie, ohne auf seine merkwürdige Wortwahl einzugehen: „Er hat mich lediglich aufgefordert, dass ich Ihnen gegenüber auf der Hut bin und ich habe ihm mit dem Lächeln zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich seinen Rat beherzigen werde.“  
  
„Mir gegenüber auf der Hut?“  
  
Warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählte? Und warum sah sie so aus, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie auf diese Frage antworten sollte?  
  
„Miss Granger“, sagte er streng: „Wir haben letzte Woche darüber gesprochen, dass Sie niemandem vertrauen dürfen. Ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Sie ihr Wort gebrochen haben – dass sie doch geredet haben.“  
  
„Ich habe nichts verraten!“, rief sie trotzig aus: „Ich bin nicht so dumm, wie Sie mir unterstellen! Denken Sie wirklich, ich würde unseren Plan ausgerechnet an Malfoy verraten? Ist es das, was Sie sagen wollen?“  
  
„Exakt.“  
  
Er konnte sehen, dass sie das wütend machte, doch er musste seine Bedenken äußern, schweigen brachte hier nichts, er musste wissen, woran er war.  
  
„Denken Sie wirklich so schlecht von mir?“  
  
Die leise geflüsterten Worte ließen ihn erstarren. Da war er wieder, dieser Blick, dieser Tonfall, dieses Verhalten, das ihm vorgaukelte, dass ihr seine gute Meinung wichtig war, dass sie vielleicht sogar größeres Interesse an ihm hatte, als für den Plan nötig war. Er durfte sich nicht einwickeln lassen davon, er musste sich konzentrieren.  
  
„Versuchen Sie, mich um Ihren kleinen Finger zu wickeln, Miss Granger?“  
  
„Bitte?“  
  
Ihre Überraschung klang echt, doch er war nicht bereits, darauf einzugehen: „Ich habe mein Leben damit verbracht, andere Menschen zu studieren, ihre Mimik lesen zu lernen, Verhalten interpretieren zu können. Sie verhalten sich mir gegenüber wie eine verliebte Frau. Da ich jedoch weiß, dass Sie nicht verliebt sind, muss ich Ihre Motive für solch ein Verhalten in Frage stellen.“  
  
„Ich … was?“, stotterte Hermine. Hatte Snape ihr gerade wirklich unterstellt, dass sie in ihn verliebt war? Wie konnte ein Mensch so überzeugt von sich sein, dass er sowas einem anderen Menschen direkt ins Gesicht sagen konnte? Und wie kam er auf die Idee? Er wäre der letzte Mann, in den sie sich verlieben würde, das musste ihm doch bewusst sein.   
  
Dass sie sich über Lob von ihm freute, dass sie wollte, dass er eine gute Meinung von ihr hatte, das war nur eine reflexhafte Reaktion, die sie seit ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts nicht hatte ablegen können. Dass die Andeutung dessen, was er für den Orden und für Harry und für sie getan hatte, ausgereicht hatte, sie zu Tränen zu rühren, war die normale Reaktion eines empfindsamen Menschen gewesen. Wenn überhaupt, dann könnte er ihr vorwerfen, dass sie ihn mehr als einmal freiwillig angelächelt hatte. Aber das hatte auch nichts zu bedeuten, das Lächeln war einfach von alleine gekommen, sie hatte das nicht absichtlich gemacht, sie hatte ihn einfach angesehen und lächeln müssen. Das konnte er ihr doch wirklich nicht vorwerfen!


	52. Die Last ist zu groß für einen

Er hasste sie. Alles an ihr. Und doch war sie sein Lebensinhalt. Niemand schenkte ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie sie. Sie kümmerte sich um all seine Bedürfnisse. Jene Momente, in denen sie ihn an sich heran ließ, in denen sie hemmungslosen, animalischen Sex hatten, waren für ihn die Höhepunkte seines Tages. Es war die einzige Freude, die er hatte. Sie schlug ihn, sie beleidigte ihn, sie demütigte ihn. Und dafür hasste er sie.  
  
So wie jetzt gerade. Sie war den ganzen Morgen über barfuß durch die Räume gelaufen, ihre Füße waren richtig schwarz geworden von all dem Dreck, den sie nie zu entfernen gedachte. Und natürlich war es nun seine Aufgabe, ihre Füße zu reinigen. Vorsichtig blickte er von seiner Position auf dem Boden auf, ihren großen Zeh noch zwischen seinen Lippen. Seine Herrin hatte empfindliche Füße, es war höchst gefährlich, sie zu kitzeln. Er wollte sich Mühe geben, alles richtig zu machen.  
  
Merlin, wie er sie hasste.  
  
„Das machst du sehr gut, mein Lieber", säuselte sie, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte: „Wenn du fertig bist, will ich dich ordentlich belohnen. Braver Junge."  
  
Eine Belohnung. Er wusste, womit sie ihn belohnen würde. Eifrig machte er sich daran, auch den letzten Rest von Staub und Schmutz wegzulecken. Als er schließlich fertig war und erneut zu ihr aufschaute, begegnete sie ihm mit einem Lächeln: „Oh, ich sehe, die Vorfreude hat ganze Arbeit bei dir geleistet. Sieh nur, wie hart du schon bist."  
  
Verwundert blickte er an sich herab. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sein Schwanz sich aufgerichtet hatte, doch nun, als sie ihn darauf ansprach, verspürte er ein beinahe schmerzhaftes Pochen. Sie hatte ihm Belohnung versprochen. Mit großen, flehenden Augen schaute er sie an.  
  
Lachend schob sie ihre Röcke hoch. Sie trug wie immer keine Unterwäsche. Schon wollte er sich aufrichten, um sie ihr auf das Sofa zu kommen, doch sie hob herrisch die Hand: „Sitz! Du schaust erstmal zu!"  
  
Winselnd ließ er sich zurück auf den Boden fallen. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich in ihr zu versenken. Die Erinnerung an die unzähligen Male, die sie es schon miteinander getrieben haben, überschwemmte seinen Geist und ließ ihn erschaudern vor Erregung. Stöhnend sah er zu, wie sie sich mit ihren Fingern selbst befriedigte. Keine Sekunde ließ sie ihn dabei aus den Augen, ein wissenden Grinsen im Gesicht. Gerade, als er meinte, es nicht länger aushalten zu können, erlöste sie ihn: „Komm."  
  
Es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag, da war er über ihr, spreizte ihre Beine und stieß tief in sie. Obwohl sie schon unzählige Male Sex miteinander gehabt hatten, war er doch jedes Mal aufs Neue überwältigt von dem Gefühl ihrer nassen Enge. Es fühlte sich großartig an. Er würde alle Qualen der Welt durchstehen, nur um noch einmal und immer noch ein weiteres Mal diese Lust verspüren zu können.  
  
Bei Merlin, er liebte Bellatrix Lestrange.  


* * *

  
Hermine blieb stehen und zwang Snape damit, es ihr gleich zu tun. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen wandte sie sich ihm zu: "Man muss schon ein sehr narzisstischer Mann sein, um einer Frau, die man vergewaltigt hat, unterstellen zu können, sie sei in ihn verliebt."  
  
Innerlich zuckte Snape zusammen - sie musste ihm nicht ins Gesicht sagen, dass er narzisstisch war, das wusste er auch ohne ihre Hilfe. Sein Gesicht hingegen wurde nur noch kälter: "Wo ist Ihre überragende Fähigkeit des Zuhörens geblieben, Miss Granger? Ich sagte nicht, dass Sie in mich verliebt sind, sondern dass sie typische Verhaltensmuster aufweisen. Und ich fragte explizit nach den Gründen, warum sie mir diese vorspielen."  
  
Aufgebracht schnappte sie nach Luft: "Ich spiele Ihnen nichts vor! Sie sollten doch am besten wissen, dass ich Ihnen gegenüber nicht lügen kann. Sie sind es doch, der mir genau das immer vorwirft! Warum also halten Sie mich plötzlich für fähig, Ihnen etwas vorzuspielen?"  
  
Das ließ ihn stutzen. Sie hatte Recht, bisher hatte er vielleicht nicht all ihre Handlungen durchschaut, aber eine Lüge hatte er noch immer erkannt. Er hatte in den Jahren in Hogwarts gelernt, die Mimik von Hermine Granger zu interpretieren, und das hatte sich bis zum heutigen Tag nicht verändert. Wenn sie ihm also nichts vorspielte, hatte er dann einfach ihr Verhalten missverstanden? Er war sich sehr sicher gewesen. Er räusperte sich: "Wie Sie meinen. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie sich bewusst sind, welche Konsequenzen Ihr Handeln haben kann."  
  
Hermine nickte. Schweigend setzten sie den Weg fort, bis schließlich Snape die Stille durchbrach: "Ich komme mit schlechten Neuigkeiten. Ich habe keine Lösung für unser Zauberstabproblem gefunden."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Es ist mir unmöglich, einen Zauberstab für Sie zu organisieren, egal, welchen Weg ich versucht habe. Aber ohne einen Stab für Sie wird es unmöglich, den Plan in die Realität umzusetzen. Uns läuft die Zeit davon, ich habe keinen Plan B."  
  
Überrascht schaute Hermine zu Snape auf. Sein Tonfall transportierte den winzigsten Hauch von Besorgnis, doch dass sie dies überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte, zeigte ihr deutlich, wie verzweifelt er sein musste. Die von Voldemort angesetzte Weihnachtsfeier war in weniger als zwei Wochen, das war ein enges Zeitfenster. Und leider hatte er Recht: Wenn nicht beide von ihnen einen Stab hatten, war ihr Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt. Unwillkürlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Lucius.  
  
"Sir", setzte sie an, doch sofort brach sie wieder ab. Sie hatte ihm ihr Versprechen gegeben, nichts zu sagen, selbst wenn seine Sorge im Bezug auf Snape unbegründet war. Oder war sie? Konnte sie wirklich vollkommen sicher sein, dass dies alles nicht als Falle gedacht war, um über Hermine herauszufinden, auf welcher Seite Malfoy stand? Nein, ich darf gar nicht in diese Richtung denken. Ich muss Snape vertrauen, ich muss alles auf diese Karte setzen, es ist die beste, die einzige Chance, die ich habe!  
  
"Ja, Miss Granger?", hakte Snape nach, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht weiter sprach.  
  
"Falls ... nur mal angenommen", begann sie vorsichtig: "Falls ich eine Möglichkeit hätte, selbst an einen Stab zu kommen. Würde das helfen?"  
  
"Wie wollen Sie das anstellen?"  
  
Fieberhaft dachte Hermine nach. Sie wollte Lucius nicht verraten, doch wenn sie sagte, dass sie einen möglichen Verbündeten hätte, würde Snape schnell zwei und zwei zusammen zählen können. Was sollte sie sagen?  
  
"Ich habe versprochen, nicht zu reden", sagte sie leise: "Doch ich sehe mich nun gezwungen, dieses Versprechen zumindest teilweise zu brechen. Es hat sich mir jemand als offenbart. Eventuell ... würde er oder sie auf unserer Seite kämpfen."  
  
Sie konnte sehen, wie Snapes Fingerknöchel weiß wurden vor Anspannung: "Was haben Sie getan, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Ich habe nichts von Ihnen erzählt, Sir, das müssen Sie mir glauben. Er hat von ganz alleine damit angefangen. Dass er an meiner Seite sein will. Und damit auch auf meiner Seite meint."  
  
"Hat Ihnen Lucius den Verstand aus Ihrem Hirn gevögelt?"  
  
Entsetzt trat Hermine einen Schritt zurück: "Was?"  
  
"Habe ich mich letzte Woche nicht deutlich ausgedrückt? Habe ich nicht unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass Sie niemandem Glauben schenken sollten, der sich Ihnen als Verbündeter präsentiert? Wie können Sie es auch nur in Betracht ziehen ...?"  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine Snape so wütend erlebt hatte. Gewiss, er hatte sich schon zu Schulzeiten insbesondere Harry gegenüber aufgebracht oder genervt gezeigt, doch es war immer kontrolliert gewesen, er hatte stets nur so viel Emotionen gezeigt, wie nötig waren, um seinen Gegenüber einzuschüchtern. Das hier war etwas anderes. Vor ihr stand ein Snape, der kaum noch in der Lage war, seiner Wut Herr zu werden. Ein Snape, der nicht kalkuliert Ärger präsentierte, sondern ernsthaft aufgebracht war. Instinktiv trat sie noch einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Haben Sie eine Liebesbeziehung zu Lucius?"  
  
Hermine konnte nur mit offenem Mund starren. Hart packte Snape sie an den Oberarmen und wiederholte: "Haben Sie eine Liebesbeziehung?"  
  
"Nein!", schrie sie ihn an: "Was bilden Sie sich ein? Und was hat das hiermit zu tun?"  
  
"Alles!", zischte er wütend: "Sehen Sie das denn nicht? Er will Sie gefügig machen, damit Sie ihm vertrauen. Sind Sie so blind?"  
  
"Warum haben Sie sich überhaupt auf ihn eingeschossen?", gab Hermine verteidigend zurück: "Ich könnte auch von Draco reden. Oder Mrs. Malfoy!"  
  
"Als ob Narzissa, die ihren eigenen Ehemann des Blutsverrats bezichtigt hat, sich plötzlich auf Ihre Seite stellen würde. Und Draco?", meinte Snape verächtlich: "Draco ist ein Feigling."  
  
Entschlossen befreite sich Hermine sich aus dem festen Griff und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf: "Schön. Meinetwegen. Ja, ich sprach von Lucius Malfoy. Ich habe ihm versprochen, Ihnen nichts zu erzählen, aber hier geht es um mehr. Also. Ich glaube Mr. Malfoy wenn er sagt, dass er nicht mehr unter Sie-wissen-schon-wem leben will. Ob ich ihm vertraue, das ist eine andere Sache. Aber ich schenke ihm Glauben."  
  
Wie erschlagen trat Snape einen Schritt zurück: "Sie ... wirklich? Wie hat er Sie dazu bekommen?"  
  
"Lange Geschichte", erwiderte sie stur: "Fakt ist, er ist ein emotionales Wrack und das spielt er mir sicher nicht vor. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt würde er alles tun, um seiner Misere zu entgehen. Sehen Sie es mal aus seiner Perspektive: Seit der Sache im Ministerium ist er unten durch, am untersten Ende der Nahrungskette unter den Todessern. Seine Frau ist eine Psychopatin, sein Sohn ist ... ein Feigling!", erklärte Hermine. Sie musste schlucken, als sie so über Draco sprach, doch sie brachte es nicht über ihr Herz, auch noch ihn zu verraten: "Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat versucht, sich über Draco an ihm zu rächen. Und man mag ja über Lucius Malfoy sagen, was man will, aber er liebt seinen Sohn. Glauben Sie wirklich, er kann mit ganzem Herzen einem Mann folgen, der seinen Sohn bedroht hat?"  
  
Sie wusste, dass all dies die Argumente waren, die auch Lucius selbst verwendet hatte, um sie von seiner Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen. Sie hatten gewirkt. Sie glaubte ihm, doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie darauf vertrauen konnte, dass er genug Mut aufbringen würde, sich im Falle des Falls einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod auszuliefern. Das war der Haken.  
  
"Miss Granger", flüsterte Snape: "Ich ... ich bin am Ende."  
  
Vor ihren Augen sackte ihr ehemaliger Tränkelehrer, Severus Snape, seines Zeichens jahrelang erfolgreicher Doppelspion, auf seine Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Überfordert stand sie da und schaute auf ihn herab, ohne den einsetzenden, eiskalten Schneeregen zu bemerken.  
  
"Sir ..."  
  
"Das Fest ... es war unsere einzige Chance. Wer weiß, wann er sich wieder gleichzeitig mit mir in diesem Anwesen aufhalten wird? Außer Ihnen gibt es niemanden, der mir helfen kann. Niemanden. Wie können Sie ... warum? Sie haben es einfach so weggeschmissen."  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Vor ihr kniete jener Mann im Dreck, der für die letzten Wochen ihr Fels in der Brandung, ihr Leuchtturm der Hoffnung gewesen war. Ein Mann, den nichts erschüttern konnte, der seit seiner Jugend die Last des Doppelspions getragen hatte, sich verstellt hatte, jene doch so schwere Aufgabe von Dumbledore ohne zu klagen übernommen hatte. Er kniete da, vollkommen regungslos, das Gesicht verborgen, und wirkte, als habe alles Leben seinen Körper verlassen.  
  
"Ich habe es nicht weggeschmissen", flüsterte sie, doch ihre Worte schienen nicht zu ihm durchzudringen. Wie hätte sie ahnen können, dass er so auf ihre Worte reagieren würde? Oder hätte sie? Vor kurzem erst hatte sie unendliche Tränen vergossen, als ihr aufging, wie groß die Last auf seinen Schultern war und wie groß das Leid sein musste, das er in sich trug. Und sie hatte ihn bewundert dafür, dass er immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, dass er mit stoischer Ruhe seinen Weg ging, tat, was getan werden musste, und sich selbst für alle anderen Menschen aufopferte. Hatte sie sich nicht da schon gefragt, wie man so eine Last tragen konnte, ohne daran zu zerbrechen? Hätte ihr nicht klar sein müssen, dass ein einziger Tropfen ausreichen konnte, um das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen? Was sollte sie nun tun?  
  
Zögernd ging sie in die Hocke, ohne darauf zu achten, dass dabei ihr Mantel ebenfalls dreckig wurde, stellte den Korb zur Seite und griff langsam nach seiner Hand. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass er eiskalt war. Langsam und vorsichtig zog sie die Hand von seinem Gesicht weg, schloss ihre beiden Hände darum und führte sie dann an ihre eigene Wange.  
  
"Sie sind nicht alleine", flüsterte sie leise, aber entschlossen: "Sie müssen das nicht alleine tragen. Ich bin hier, an Ihrer Seite. Sehen Sie mich an."  
  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung erwachte Snape tatsächlich aus seiner Starre und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. So fest wie möglich sagte sie: "Vertrauen Sie mir. Ich weiß, das mag für Sie ungewohnt sein, weil Sie vermutlich seit Jahren niemandem mehr vertraut haben. Aber um Ihrer selbst Willen: Vertrauen Sie mir. Lassen Sie mich helfen."


	53. Vom Schatten ins Licht

"Sie sind nicht allein."  
  
Wie durch Watte waren diese Worte an sein Ohr gedrungen, doch sein Innerstes nahm sie an, empfing sie, als habe es nur darauf gewartet, genau diese Worte zu hören. Es war absurd. Er war allein, daran konnten sorglos daher geplapperte Worte nichts ändern. Bis auf die wenigen Jahre, in denen er so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zu Lily gehabt hatte, war er immer alleine gewesen. Er hatte es selbst so gewählt, es war seine Entscheidung gewesen und er hatte sich auch nie beklagt.  
  
Und doch.  
  
Seit Dumbledore auf ihn zugekommen war, ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte, und ihn gezwungen hatte, selbst auszuführen, was der Dunkle Lord eigentlich Draco aufgetragen hatte, seit damals nagte das Alleinsein an ihm. Er vermisste Lily. Und gleichzeitig begann ihre Existenz in seinem Geist zu verblassen. Alles wurde überschattet von dieser lähmenden Müdigkeit und dem Gefühl, dass es keinen Grund mehr gab weiterzumachen. Natürlich hatte er weiter gemacht, aber er hatte schon lange vergessen, warum.  
  
Bis er Hermine Granger wiedersah.  
  
Er verachtete sich noch immer für seine verabscheuungswürdige Tat. Nicht nur, dass er es getan hatte, sondern vielmehr wie. Er hatte es schnell und unpersönlich machen wollen, damit sie ihn danach mit aller Macht hassen konnte und so der kaum vermeidbaren psychischen Verletzung entgehen würde. Doch schon, als er in ihr kleines Kabuff getreten war, hatte er gespürt, dass es ihm nicht gelingen würde. Er hatte es genossen. Nicht die Vergewaltigung, aber das Gefühl ihres jungen Körpers, ihrer weichen Haut. Das Gefühl der Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen. Am liebsten hätte er sich danach übergeben, so angewidert war er von sich selbst.  
  
Woher nur hatte sie die Kraft genommen, ihm zu verzeihen, ja, sogar Tränen seinetwegen zu vergießen? Wie konnte ein Mensch ein so großes Herz haben? Noch dazu für ihn? Nichts an ihm war liebenswert. Und doch hatte sie ihm das Gefühl vermittelt, dass er eine Zukunft haben konnte, dass sie an seiner Seite kämpfen würde und vielleicht nicht nur Dunkelheit auf ihn wartete.  
  
Nur, um dann auf Lucius hereinzufallen und alles wegzuschmeißen.  
  
"Sie müssen das nicht alleine tragen. Ich bin hier, an Ihrer Seite. Sehen Sie mich an."  
  
Das Etwas in seinem Inneren, das sich nach genau diesen Worten gesehnt hatte, zwang ihn dazu, zu ihr aufzuschauen. Starr blickte er in diese braunen Augen, die ihn warm und voller Zutrauen anschauten, während der kleine Mund schon die nächsten Worte produzierte: "Vertrauen Sie mir. Ich weiß, das mag für Sie ungewohnt sein, weil Sie vermutlich seit Jahren niemandem mehr vertraut haben. Aber um Ihrer selbst Willen: Vertrauen Sie mir. Lassen Sie mich helfen."  
  
Sie wollte ihm helfen. Sie. Ihm. Woher nahm sie diese Stärke? Wie konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Wie konnte sie ihn überhaupt berühren, nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte? Es war eine verkehrte Welt. Nicht sie sollte ihm helfen, sondern er ihr. Er war immer derjenige gewesen, der anderen geholfen hatte. Er war von der Todesser-Seite gekommen und hatte auf Befehl von Dumbledore immer und immer wieder verschiedensten Ordensmitgliedern geholfen. Er war im Schatten, verborgen, er half. Er war nicht der Frontmann im Scheinwerferlicht, dem geholfen wurde.  
  
 _Doch, genau das bist du. Sieh es endlich ein. Es gibt niemanden mehr außer dir, du bist derjenige, der plant, du bist derjenige, der ausführt. Du stehst vorne._  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass seine linke Hand auf ihrer Wange lag, umschlossen von ihren Händen. Es war eine so zärtliche Geste, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Er sollte nicht das Objekt von Zärtlichkeiten sein, schon gar nicht für Hermine. Ruckartig entriss er ihr die Hand und richtete sich mit so viel Selbstbeherrschung wie möglich auf.  
  
"Erzählen Sie mir von Lucius."  
  
Er konnte sehen, dass sein plötzlicher Stimmungswechsel Hermine verwirrte, doch er war nicht bereit, ihr zu offenbaren, was gerade in ihm vorging, und glücklicherweise schien sie das zu begreifen. Ein ehrliches, erleichtertes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, während auch sie sich vom Boden erhob.  
  
"Wie ich schon sagte: Ich glaube Mr. Malfoy, wenn er sagt, dass er unter Sie-wissen-schon-wem nur Opfer sein kann. Und dass er das nicht länger will. Ich bin mir nur unsicher, wie weit sein Mut gehen wird."  
  
Sie blickte ihn aus ernsten Augen an, doch ihre Wangen glühten trotz des eisigen Regens. Ein kaum zu beherrschender Drang, sie in seine Arme zu reißen und fest an sich zu drücken, überkam ihn. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie beinahe leuchtete vor seinen Augen. Rasch wandte er sich ab, um seine stoische Fassade wieder aufzubauen, und setzte den Weg Richtung Kräutergarten fort.  
  
"Ich muss mit Lucius alleine reden, um den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Aussagen zu verifizieren."  
  
"Das wird nicht möglich sein", erwiderte Hermine, die keuchend zu ihm aufgeholt hatte: "Er hat mir schon verboten, irgendetwas über seine geänderten Loyalitäten zu Ihnen zu sagen. Ein Gespräch mit Ihnen über dieses Thema wird gewiss nicht aufrichtig verlaufen."  
  
"Das viel größere Problem ist, dass ich ihm nicht glaube", erklärte Snape: "Es erscheint mir einfach zu abwegig. Wieso glauben Sie ihm, Miss Granger? Seien Sie ehrlich zu mir. Und zu sich. Sind Sie in ihn verliebt?"  
  
"Nein!", sagte Hermine so fest sie konnte. Sie war nicht in Lucius Malfoy verliebt, das wusste sie. Sie wusste nicht, was genau sie mit ihm verband, aber es war definitiv keine Liebe: "Sie müssen mir vertrauen. Ich bin nicht blind vor Liebe. Ich habe seine Argumente rational abgewogen und sein Verhalten beurteilt. Er ist vollkommen durch den Wind, auch wenn er es gut zu verbergen weiß. Bitte, glauben Sie mir."  
  
Dieses merkwürdige Etwas in seinem Inneren, das ihn überhaupt auf Hermines Stimme hatte aufmerksam werden lassen, riss triumphierend die Faust in die Höhe. Warum nur war er so erleichtert darüber, dass ihre Aussage ganz offenbar der Wahrheit entsprach? Dass sie offenbar keine Liebe für Lucius empfand?  
  
"Ich habe gar keine andere Wahl", stellte er kühl fest: "Ich muss mich auf Ihr Urteil verlassen, ansonsten müssten wir den Plan aufgeben. Wir riskieren alles, wenn wir Lucius ins Vertrauen ziehen, doch es ist unsere einzige Chance."  
  
"Reden Sie mit ihm, gleich, wenn wir zurückkommen. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden am Ende genauso von seiner Aufrichtigkeit überzeugt sein wie ich!"  
  
"Nein", fiel ihr Snape ins Wort: "Es wäre töricht, unvorbereitet in so ein Gespräch zu gehen. Ich muss überlegen, was ich sagen werde. Ich muss mich solange wie möglich uneindeutig geben und ihm gleichzeitig Sicherheit vermitteln. Das wird nicht leicht."  
  
Hermine nickte langsam: "Dann brauchen Sie eine Ausrede, um heute hier zu übernachten. Sie könnten morgen früh mit ihm reden. Er pflegt meist alleine eine Tasse Kaffee an der Frühstückstafel einzunehmen, ehe seine Frau und Draco sich einfinden. Das ist eine gute halbe Stunde, die Sie als Zeitfenster haben."  
  
Nachdenklich rieb er sich das Kinn: "Ich glaube, ich habe im Gewächshaus eine Pflanze gesehen, die in der Dämmerung blüht. Ich werde Narzissa einfach erklären, dass ich Blütenblätter von dieser Pflanze bräuchte und deswegen gerne eines ihrer Gästezimmer in Anspruch nehmen würde."  
  
Für den Rest des gemeinsamen Spaziergangs schwiegen sie. Severus Snape versuchte zu verstehen, was da gerade mit ihm geschehen war. Er konnte klar sehen, dass er einen psychischen Zusammenbruch hatte, und so schwer es ihm auch fiel, dies zuzugeben: Verwundert war er nicht. Insgeheim hatte er sich schon oft gefragt, wie lange er das noch aushalten würde. Was ihm Rätsel aufgab, war seine Reaktion auf diese wenigen Sätze von Hermine. Sie hatte ihn aus dem tiefen Loch der Verzweiflung, in das er gefallen war, befreit. Das in sich war schon erstaunlich genug. Doch da war mehr. Da war ein warmes Gefühl in ihm, wann immer er sie ansah. Ein Gefühl, dass er so lange schon nicht mehr verspürt hatte, dass es ihm beinahe fremd war.  
  
Vertraute er Hermine Granger?  


* * *

Geistesabwesend schrubbte Hermine das schmutzige Geschirr in dem großen Waschbottich. Snape hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, sein gelangweiltes Gesicht aufzusetzen und bei ihrer Rückkehr in einem Tonfall, der größte Selbstverständlichkeit ausdrückte, zu verkünden, dass er noch bis zum Mittag des nächsten Tages bleiben würde. Mrs. Malfoy hatte sich erfreut gezeigt, Draco hatte desinteressiert gewirkt und Lucius hatte ihr, ganz wie erwartet, einen misstrauischen Blick zugeworfen. Da sich Snape jedoch während des Abendessens vollkommen neutral verhalten hatte und auch sonst nichts darauf schließen ließ, worüber sie sich zuvor unterhalten hatten, hatte der Hausherr sich schließlich wieder entspannt. Hermines Gedanken jedoch kamen nicht zur Ruhe. Unablässig überlegte sie, wie sie selbst an Snapes Stelle das Gespräch mit Lucius angefangen hätte, doch ihr fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein.  
  
"Hermine."  
  
Überrascht drehte sie sich um - sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Lucius Malfoy in die Küche getreten war. Da stand er vor ihr, eine Hand auf dem Küchentisch gestützt, die andere in seiner Hosentasche vergraben, und musterte sie mit einem Blick, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging.  
  
"Was kann ich für Euch tun, Sir?"  
  
"Ich habe gesehen, dass du deine Arbeit in der Bibliothek vollendet hast. Ich würde das gerne mit dir stichprobenartig durchgehen. Lass das hier", er machte eine allumfassende Geste: "die Hauselfen erledigen, für irgendetwas haben wir die Viecher ja schließlich."  
  
Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ob der beleidigenden Bemerkung über die Hauselfen band Hermine sich die Schürze ab, hängte sie auf und folgte Lucius aus der Küche. Sie fragte sich, ob es an der Aussicht lag, ihn über kurz oder lang als Verbündeten gewinnen zu können oder vielleicht an dem merkwürdigen Blick zuvor, doch eines war gewiss: Seine Gegenwart machte sie heute unsagbar nervös.  
  
Ohne sich ihre innere Unruhe anmerken zu lassen, betrat sie vor Lucius die Bibliothek und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch: „Wie genau wollt Ihr vorgehen?“  
  
„Du nennst mir drei Stichworte, die du für die Kategorisierung genutzt hast, und ich schaue nach, ob ich mit den Büchern, die dabei auf der Liste erscheinen, zufrieden bin.“  
  
„Schön.“  
  
Kurz kramte Hermine in ihrem Gedächtnis, dann gab sie Lucius drei Schlagworte, die sie für möglichst viele Bücher benutzt hatte. Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen ging er die Liste durch, die ihm das verzauberte Pergament ausgab, ehe er zufrieden nickte und weitere drei Schlagworte verlangte. Immer wieder überlegte Hermine sich Kombinationen, die möglichst viele Bücher umfassten, immer wieder zeigte sich Lucius von ihrer Arbeit überzeugt. Schließlich legte er mit einem Nicken die Liste weg.  
  
„Das sieht gut aus“, merkte er an: „Du hast gründlich und nachvollziehbar gearbeitet. Damit ist dein Dienst hier abgeschlossen. Wann immer ich neue Bücher beschaffe, wirst du sie in den Katalog einarbeiten, ansonsten brauche ich dich hier nicht mehr.“  
  
Stolz über sein Lob, aber auch etwas wehmütig, dass sie fortan nicht mehr den größten Teil des Tages in der Bibliothek verbringen würde, nickte Hermine. Vermutlich spielte das aber sowieso keine Rolle, denn sollte ihr Plan aufgehen, würde sie in wenigen Tagen eh nicht länger als Sklavin in diesem Haus festsitzen. Langsam stand sie auf und wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, da packte Lucius sie fest bei den Schultern.  
  
„Die Bibliothek ist ein ganz besonderer Ort für uns beide, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Unsicher blickte sie ihn an: „Wie meint Ihr das?“  
  
„Hier war es, dass du dich mir zum ersten Mal geöffnet hast!“, erklärte er, während er sie gleichzeitig mit dem Rücken voran auf den Schreibtisch zwang: „Hier habe ich gelernt, was für eine göttliche Frau du bist.“  
  
Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich – also hatte sie sich doch nicht eingebildet, dass sein Blick zuvor voller Lust gewesen war. Sie begann zu zittern, als sie seine heißen Hände auf den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel spürte. Mit sanftem Druck zwang er sie auseinander, um sich dazwischen zu positionieren. Ängstlich schaute sie zu ihm auf, direkt in diese glitzernden Augen, die ihr so deutlich machten, was ihr Herr von ihr verlangte. Hitze durchzuckte ihren Körper und Hermine wurde klar, dass sie sich nach seiner Umarmung sehnte. Sie schloss die Augen, um sich ganz dem Gefühl ihrer Erregung hinzugeben, alle Gedanken an die Umgebung zu verdrängen – doch plötzlich trat Snape vor ihr inneres Auge. Snape, der sie genauso verzweifelt anschaute wie am Nachmittag, der sie vorwurfsvoll musterte. Und verletzt.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy“, flüsterte sie: „Ich … ich kann nicht.“  
  
Ein überlegenes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen: „Oh, das glaube ich dir sofort. Aber dein Körper erzählt mir etwas anderes. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie gut es sich anfühlt, den Verstand zu ignorieren und auf den Körper zu hören.“  
  
„Nein!“, entgegnete Hermine verzweifelt: „Darum geht es nicht. Das hier hat nichts mit … mit meinem verqueren Kopf zu tun.“  
  
„Doch, genau das hat es!“, gab Lucius zurück, während er mit demselben Grinsen begann, ihr das Kleid und die Unterwäsche auszuziehen: „Ich kenne dich inzwischen gut genug, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass ich dich zu deinem Glück zwingen muss, dass du dich nur fallen lassen kannst, wenn ich dich völlig meinem Willen unterwerfe.“  
  
Wieder durchschoss Hitze ihren Körper. Unbewusst rieb sie ihr Becken an ihm, was Lucius nur zu einem weiteren selbstzufriedenen Grinsen veranlasst. Betont langsam ließ er seine Hand über ihren Bauch fahren, immer weiter hinunter, bis er zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen war.  
  
Sie wusste, wenn sie klar und deutlich Nein sagte, würde er von ihr ablassen. Doch war das, was zwischen Snape und ihr vorgefallen war, wirklich ein Grund, sich Lucius gegenüber zu verschließen? War es wirklich so verwerflich, sich ein letztes Mal völlig dominieren zu lassen, die Kontrolle abzugeben und die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen? Sie schuldete Snape nichts. Sie waren ja nicht einmal Freunde, sie waren nur Verbündete, eine Zweckgemeinschaft.  
  
Warum nur schaute er sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge so traurig an?


	54. Ich sehe dich

Lucius brauchte all seine Kraft, um sich zu beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte er Hermine keine Zeit gegeben, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Nachdem sie mit Severus aus dem Kräutergarten zurückgekehrt war, hatte er eine merkwürdige Ruhelosigkeit verspürt. Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen seiner Sklavin und Severus geändert hatte, dass sie nicht mehr erfüllt von Panik und Abscheu war, sondern - er wusste es auch nicht. Er wollte sich hier und jetzt vergewissern, dass trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen stand, Hermine ihn immer noch begehrte, dass sie ihn brauchte. Langsam, damit sie Zeit hatte zu protestieren, hob er eines ihrer Beine hoch und legte es sanft auf seiner Schulter ab.  
  
"Bitte nicht", hörte er sie leise flüstern, doch entgegen ihrer Worte öffnete sie sich ihm nur noch weiter.  
  
"Es ist herrlich zu beobachten, wie dein Verstand das eine und dein Körper etwas ganz anderes sagt", schnurrte Lucius, während er bin unendlich langsamen Bewegungen seine Hose öffnete. Es amüsierte ihn, wie Hermines Blick panisch seiner Hand folgte, ihr Atem aber gleichzeitig immer schneller wurde.  
  
Tatsächlich wurde Hermine von Sekunde zu Sekunde unruhiger. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Kontrolle über ihren Körper entglitt und wie sie immer weniger wusste, warum sie sich eigentlich verschließen sollte. Lucius war so gut wie kein anderer Mann in der Lage, sie aus der Realität zu reißen, ihr Freiheit und Extase zu schenken, und sei es nur für einen Augenblick. Sie wollte das, zumindest noch dieses eine, letzte Mal. Weihnachten stand bevor und entweder der Plan gelang, dann würde sie keine Sklavin mehr sein, oder sie versagten und sie war tot. So oder so, es wäre heute das letzte Mal. Mit aller Macht schob sie das Bild von Snape, der sie enttäuscht musterte, beiseite.  
  
"Fesselt mich!"  
  
Lucius brauchte einen Moment, um die leisen Worte zu realisieren. Hatte sie ihn gerade tatsächlich dazu aufgefordert, sie zu fesseln? Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter: "Mit dem größten Vergnügen, meine Schöne!"  
  
Hart packte er ihre beiden Hände und führte sie über ihrem Kopf zusammen. Er ignorierte ihren überraschten Schmerzensschrei und griff stattdessen nach seinem Zauberstab, um mit ihm ein weiches Lederband um ihre Handgelenke zu zaubern, das sich anschließend mit dem Tisch verband.  
  
"Jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen mehr, kleine Löwin!", raunte er ihr zu: "Egal, wie viel du schreist und bettelst, jetzt gehörst du mir. Und ich werde dich erst gehen lassen, wenn ich rund um befriedigt bin."  
  
Ein Keuchen entfuhr Hermine, als seine Worte eine weitere Welle von Hitze und Verlangen durch ihren Körper jagten. Sie spürte, wie er sich zwischen ihren Beinen positionierte, ihre linke Wade ruhte noch immer auf seiner Schulter, während er mit einer Hand ihr anderes Bein so weit wie möglich zur Seite drückte. Er war heiß, mindestens so heiß, wie sie sich fühlte. Für einen Augenblick überfiel sie altbekannte Panik, als er sich langsam in sie schob. Unwillkürlich verkrampfte sie sich, wollte sich abwenden, fliehen. Gerade, als sie den Mund öffnete, um ihrer Angst Ausdruck zu verleihen, beugte sich Lucius tief zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Hungrig erwiderte sie den Kuss, gab sich seiner zärtlichen Leidenschaft hin.  
  
"Entspann dich, Hermine", flüsterte er schließlich: "Lass dich fallen, vertrau mir. Ich würde dir niemals wehtun."

* * *

  
Nachdenklich wanderte Snape durch die dunklen Gänge des Anwesens. Er hatte Hermine weder in der Küche noch in ihrer Schlafkammer gefunden und so blieb nur ein Ort übrig, an dem sie sein konnte. Er wollte, nein, er musste mit ihr reden. Sie hatte ihn aufgefordert, dass er ihr vertrauen sollte und ein Stück seiner Last auf ihre Schultern geben sollte. So schwer es ihm fiel, er wollte das tun. Doch dafür war es nötig, dass sie ihm auch vertraute. Vollständig. Und irgendwann würden sie sowieso darüber reden müssen, also besser früher als später. Sie mussten über die Vergewaltigung reden. Es stand zwischen ihnen, egal, wie stark Hermine war, doch die bevorstehende Aufgabe verlangte, dass sie sich aufeinander verlassen konnte, vollkommen. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen stand.  
  
Er war kein liebenswerter Mann. Aber er war auch nicht das Monster, das sie unweigerlich und trotz allem in ihm sehen musste. Er sehnte sich danach, dass ein Mensch ihn so sah, wie er tatsächlich war. So, wie Lily ihn früher gesehen hatte. Oder wie Albus.  
  
Überrascht blieb Snape stehen. Er war an der großen, doppelflügeligen Tür zur Bibliothek angekommen und er war sich sicher, dass er von der anderen Seite ein Geräusch gehört hatte. Langsam öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt.  
  
Im ersten Moment wollte er die Tür vollständig aufstoßen, wollte Lucius von Hermine herunterreißen und sie in seine Arme schließen. Er wusste selbst, dass er ihr als erster Mann Gewalt angetan hatte, dennoch widerte es ihn an, einen anderen Mann dabei zu beobachten. Doch ehe er diesem Impuls folgen konnte, bemerkte er, dass etwas an dem Bild nicht stimmte. Hermines Hände waren gefesselt und sie war offensichtlich vollkommen wehrlos unter Lucius. Aber der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, ihre geschlossenen Augen, ihr leicht geöffneter Mund, der Schweißfilm, der ihre ganze Haut überzog. Das war kein Anblick eines verängstigten Menschen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy...", drang es leise an sein Ohr und auch diese geflüsterten Worte waren durchdrungen von Lust.  
  
"Ja, kleine Löwin? Willst du etwa protestieren? Willst du mir weißmachen, dass es dir nicht gefällt, obwohl ich doch deutliche Beweise habe, wie sehr du es genießt?"  
  
Die Knöchel seiner Hand wurden weiß, so fest ballte Snape seine Fäuste. Was er da vor sich sah, war keine Szene zwischen einem Herrn, der sich seine Sklavin gegen deren Willen zu Diensten machte. Was er sah, war leidenschaftlicher Sex zwischen zwei Liebenden. Er wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, da fing er ihren Blick auf.  
  
Sie hatte ihn gesehen.  
  
Er hatte sie gesehen. Sie öffnete den Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen, doch augenblicklich legte sich die Hand von Malfoy darüber: "Oh nein, du wirst jetzt nicht weiter rumjammern. Sei schön brav und halt deinen süßen kleinen Mund, verstanden?"  
  
Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf, versuchte, Lucius darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie beobachtet wurden, doch der blonde Mann über ihr war zu abgelenkt. Seine rechte Hand presste sich fest auf ihren Mund, während die Finger seiner Linken sich beinahe schmerzhaft in ihrer Hüfte vergruben. Seine Stöße wurden schneller und obwohl Hermine den Blick von Snape beinahe körperlich spüren konnte, konnte sie sich doch nicht gegen die Erregung wehren, die noch immer ihren Körper beherrschte. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf die Stelle, wo sich plötzlich all ihre Empfindungen zu konzentrieren schienen, wo Lucius immer wieder in sie drang. Endlich löste er seine Hand von ihrem Mund, um auch mit der zweiten nach ihrer Hüfte greifen zu können. Beinahe gewaltsam stieß er in sie, zog ihre Hüften im selben Takt zu sich, den Blick ebenfalls nach unten gerichtet, vollkommen auf seinen kurz bevorstehenden Orgasmus fixiert. Ein tiefes, lautes Stöhnen entfuhr Hermine.  
  
War Snape immer noch da? Ruckartig wandte sie den Kopf zur Tür und traf sofort auf seinen Blick. Obwohl sie nur einen kleinen Teil von ihm sehen konnte, meinte Hermine doch, seine Wut spüren zu können. Er stand da, unbewegt, sein Gesichtsausdruck im Halbschatten nicht lesbar, und schaute ihr zu, wie ein Todesserkollege gerade in ihr zum Orgasmus kam. Warum war er nur von allem immer so unberührt? Sollte er nicht ... irgendetwas fühlen, wenn er seine Verbündete beim Sex mit einem potentiellen Feind sah? Interessierte er sich so wenig für sie, dass er ihn vollkommen kalt ließ? Trotzig hielt sie seinen Blick fest, während sich Lucius in sie ergoss und dann stöhnend über ihr zusammen sackte.  
  
Sie hatte ihn angesehen, während ein anderer Mann in ihr gekommen war.  
  
Wortlos drehte Snape sich um und ging davon. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber das, was er gerade in der Bibliothek beobachtet hatte, ganz gewiss nicht. Hermine hatte ihm versichert, dass sie nicht in Lucius Malfoy verliebt war, dass es keine Gefühle waren, die ihr Urteil über ihn geblendet hätten. Hatte sie gelogen? Konnte er sich wirklich auf ihr Urteil verlassen? Die Wut, die ihn bei dem Anblick der beiden gepackt hatte, ließ sein Blut immer noch eiskalt durch seinen Körper zirkulieren. Er musste mit ihr reden, jetzt noch dringender als zuvor. Entschlossen machte er sich zu ihrer Schlafkammer auf.

* * *

  
Hermine war nicht überrascht davon, Snape in ihrem kleinen Kabuff auf sie warten zu sehen, dennoch wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, ihm nicht sofort unter die Augen treten zu müssen. Lucius hatte sich mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, der ihr wieder einmal gezeigt hatte, dass ihr Herr mehr für sie empfand als er sollte, von ihr verabschiedet, kurz nachdem er fertig gewesen war, und auch Hermine hatte nichts länger in der Bibliothek gehalten.  
  
"Hallo", sagte sie kurz angebunden, während sie sich neben Snape auf ihre Matratze sinken ließ.  
  
"Mehr haben Sie nicht zu sagen?", kam die kühle Reaktion.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Ich denke, Sie sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig, Miss Granger."  
  
"Warum sollte ich mich erklären, wenn Sie es waren, der in meine Privatsphäre eingedrungen ist?", schoss sie ebenso kalt zurück. Es war ihr peinlich, dass er sie gesehen hatte, doch sie sah nicht ein, dass es ihn etwas anging.  
  
"Sie haben mir versichert, dass ihr Urteil über Lucius Malfoy nicht aus Liebe zu ihm entstanden ist. Wie erklären Sie mir in diesem Zusammenhang das, was ich gerade beobachten musste?"  
  
"Sie mussten?", entfuhr es Hermine wütend: "Sie mussten? Wer hat sie gezwungen?"  
  
Genervt zog Snape die Augenbrauen zusammen: "Versuchen Sie nicht, eine rhetorische Standardformulierung als Ausrede zu nutzen, um vom Thema abzulenken. Also?"  
  
Ebenso genervt gab Hermine nach. Es hatte keinen Sinn, mit Snape zu diskutieren, wenn er sich im Recht sah. Trotzig erklärte sie: "Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich nicht in Lucius Malfoy verliebt bin oder da sonst irgendeine solche Beziehung zwischen uns ist. Ja, ich schlafe mit ihm, und ja, ich tu das aus freien Stücken. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich blind bin."  
  
"Warum schlafen Sie mit ihm aus freien Stücken?"  
  
Hermine war zu aufgebracht über die Frage, als dass sie seinen merkwürdigen Tonfall bemerkt hätte: "Warum? Warum? Das geht wirklich zu weit, Snape, das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an."  
  
Wütend packte er ihr Handgelenk: "Und ob mich das was angeht! Wenn Sie mit jemandem schlafen, den Sie mir als vertrauenswürdig anpreisen, dann muss ich sicherstellen, dass nicht Ihre jugendlichen Hormone mit Ihnen durchgegangen sind. Wie sonst soll ich Ihrem Urteil Vertrauen schenken?"  
  
"Lass Sie mich los!", fauchte Hermine eingeschüchtert. Seine plötzliche Nähe in diesem Zimmer, seine Berührung, alles war ihr mit einem Mal unangenehm. Ein schaler Geschmack legte sich auf ihre Zunge, als Erinnerungen an die Vergewaltigung sich mit ihrer Wahrnehmung der Realität mischten. Zu ihrer Erleichterung ließ er sie jedoch sofort los und rückte ein Stück ab.  
  
"Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen, Miss Granger, verzeihen Sie", murmelte er entschuldigend, als habe er die Erinnerung in ihren Augen lesen können: "Dennoch muss ich Sie bitten, mir gegenüber offen zu sein."  
  
Er hatte Recht und sie wusste das. Trotzdem fiel es ihr schwer, ausgerechnet ihr Sexleben mit ihm zu besprechen. Sie schluckte: "Lucius Malfoy ist ein armer, verbrauchter Mann, der in der Realität nur noch Hoffnungslosigkeit und Trübsal kennt. Er schläft mit mir, weil er Vergessen sucht. Und ... bei mir ist das ähnlich. Wissen Sie, Mr. Malfoy versteht mich, zumindest in dieser Hinsicht. Er schafft es, dass ich loslassen kann, dass ich ebenfalls vergesse, wo ich bin und was um mich herum los ist. Und er hat mir Facetten von mir gezeigt, die ich nicht kannte. Es ist wirklich nur rein ... physisch zwischen uns. Wir brauchen einander, aber nicht emotional, sondern ... eben um zu vergessen."  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Snape sich an die Rückwand des Kabuffs und dachte darüber nach, was er gehört hatte. Er hatte noch immer das Bedürfnis, Hermine anzuschreien und ihr klar zu machen, dass sie kein Recht hatte, mit Lucius zu schlafen, doch er wusste, das stand ihm nicht zu. Er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, warum er trotz ihrer logischen und sachlichen Erklärung noch immer so wütend auf sie war. Und der Gedanke, jetzt mit ihr über die Vergewaltigung zu sprechen, war einfach absurd.  
  
"Nun gut, Miss Granger. Mir bleibt ein weiteres Mal keine Wahl, als Ihnen zu vertrauen", sagte er trocken: "Es ist erstaunlich, wie oft ich diesen Satz schon gesagt habe. Sie sollten sich glücklich schätzen, nicht viele Menschen bekommen mich dazu, dass ich Ihnen vertraue."  
  
"Ich weiß, Sir", erwiderte Hermine leise und ernst: "Und es bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Wirklich viel."  
  
Seine Wut schmolz dahin. Ihre ernsten Worte, die sie mit gesenktem Blick und beinahe nicht hörbar gemurmelt hatte, hatten so aufrichtig geklungen, dass er ihr einfach nicht länger negative Gefühle entgegen bringen konnte. Ihr lag etwas an seinem Vertrauen, sie machte sich tatsächlich Gedanken über ihn. Schweigend blickte er sie an, während sie weiter entschlossen ihre Füße studierte.  
  
Bevor er zu sentimental wurde, beschloss Snape, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Langsam erhob er sich und klopfte Hermine noch einmal auf die Schulter, ehe er ihr Zimmer verließ: "Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Granger. Sie machen Ihre Sache sehr gut, ganz gleich, was ich Ihnen manchmal einzureden versuche."


	55. Gespräch unter Männern

Er hatte diese Nacht nicht sonderlich viel Schlaf bekommen, doch damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet. Es hatte ihn größte Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, nach seinem Gespräch mit Hermine überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, wie er Lucius auf den Zahn fühlen wollte. In den frühen Morgenstunden hatte er sich endlich dazu entschlossen, das Thema direkt und ohne Umwege anzuschneiden. Sollte sich Lucius wider Erwarten doch als treuer Anhänger des Dunklen Lords herausstellen, konnte er immer noch sagen, dass er lediglich versucht habe, einen Verräter in den Reihen seines Herrn zu finden. Voldemort vertraute ihm genug, um so eine Ausrede gelten zu lassen, insbesondere in Bezug auf Lucius.  
  
Als er in den Frühstückssaal eintrat, bestätigte sich Hermines Voraussage: Der Herr des Hauses saß alleine an der langen Tafel, trank Kaffee und blätterte gemütlich im Tagespropheten.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Severus", begrüßte er seinen Gast mit ausgesuchter Freundlichkeit: "Hast du heute Nacht finden können, was du gesucht hast?"  
  
"Ja, danke", bestätigte Snape ebenso höflich. Er setzte sich ohne eine Einladung abzuwarten zur Rechten von Lucius, faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und blickte ihn intensiv an. Alles hing von diesem Moment ab, und selbst er war nicht immun gegen die dadurch verursachte Anspannung.  
  
"Lucius", begann er schließlich sehr leise und sehr ernst: "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du kein loyaler Anhänger unseres Lords bist."  
  
"Das schon wieder?", fuhr dieser ihn aufgebracht an: "Wir haben da doch bereits drüber geredet! Das ist nicht wahr und du solltest besser als jeder andere wissen, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord treu ergeben bin."  
  
"Im Gegenteil", gab Snape noch immer flüsternd zurück: "Ich weiß, dass du genau das nicht bist. Du wünschst dir seinen Tod. Und ich tue das auch."  
  
Entgegen seiner langjährigen Übung konnte Lucius Malfoy nicht anders als seinen Gast in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verwirrung anzustarren: "Was?"  
  
"Ich plane, den Dunklen Lord zu töten. Und dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe."  
  
Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum. Snape blickte Lucius aus kühlen, emotionslosen Augen an, doch innerlich zitterte er. Er tat hier etwas, was nicht sein alleiniger Plan gewesen war, vielmehr musste er sich auf die Einschätzung einer jungen Frau verlassen. Wenn es irgendjemand anderes gewesen wäre als Hermine Granger, ja, selbst wenn es Hermine Granger, die er noch aus Hogwarts kannte, gewesen wäre, er hätte sich niemals auf ihr Urteil vertraut. Und auch jetzt, wo es drauf ankam, fragte er sich, ob es sein Verstand gewesen war, der ihm dazu gebracht hatte, ihr zu vertrauen - oder etwas ganz anderes.  
  
"Sie hat geredet. Ich fasse es nicht. Sie ... sie hat geredet."  
  
Mit aufmerksamen Augen beobachtete Snape das Mienenspiel auf dem Lucius' Gesicht. Er konnte Fassungslosigkeit sehen, und Wut, und Angst. Angst war gut, denn das bedeutete, dass er Hermine die Wahrheit über sich gesagt hatte, und sich nun tatsächlich verraten fühlte.  
  
"In der Tat, das hat sie", bestätigt Snape sachlich: "Und das ist auch gut so. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."  
  
"Wie hast du sie dazu bekommen?", fragte er aufgebracht: "Ausgerechnet du! Warum sollte sie dir freiwillig irgendetwas erzählen?"  
  
"Warum sollte sie nicht?"  
  
"Severus Snape!", donnerte Lucius wütend: "Die Frau, die ich nach deiner schändlichen Tat vorgefunden habe, war ein psychisches Wrack, unfähig, auch die zärtlichste Berührung eines Mannes anzunehmen. Erzähle mir nicht, dass so eine Frau sich dir plötzlich anvertraut."  
  
Snape presste die Zähne aufeinander, doch er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr ihm die Worte zu schaffen machten: "Zufällig hat sie das aber. Und ausgerechnet du solltest dich nicht über mangelnde Zärtlichkeit ihrerseits beklagen."  
  
"Was willst du andeuten?"  
  
"Ich deute gar nichts an, ich stelle fest. Man muss kein Genie sein, um eure kleine nächtliche Aktion in der Bibliothek gestern zu interpretieren."  
  
Zornig sprang Lucius von seinem Stuhl auf: "Du hast uns nachspioniert?"  
  
"Ich war lediglich auf der Suche nach Miss Granger. Auf diese Szene war ich definitiv nicht vorbereitet."  
  
"Hermine gehört mir!", donnerte Lucius Malfoy, doch Snape zeigte sich unbeeindruckt: "Das zu entscheiden ist nicht unsere Aufgabe. Sie ist ein eigenständiges Wesen, sie gehört nur sich selbst. Und zu welchem Mann sie sich zugehörig fühlt, ist ihre Entscheidung."  
  
"Ich sehe, was hier läuft, aber mit mir nicht, mein Lieber, mit mir nicht!", sagte Lucius, darum bemüht, seinen Zorn zu beherrschen: "Du willst sie für dich und versuchst jetzt, mich in eine Falle zu locken, um mich loszuwerden."  
  
"Du bist blind vor Eifersucht", warf Snape ihm vor. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieses Gespräch so schnell eskalieren würde oder dass es gar in einen Streit über Hermine ausarten würde. Es nervte ihn, dass Lucius Malfoy so unbeherrscht war, doch gleichzeitig bestätigte ihn jedes seiner Worte darin, dass Hermine Recht hatte: Er brauchte sie und er würde alles tun, um sie bei sich behalten zu können. Und wenn er dafür den Dunklen Lord töten musste.  
  
"Welchen Grund hätte ich, eifersüchtig zu sein?", meinte Lucius herablassend: "Du glaubst doch selber nicht, dass Hermine sich für dich entscheiden würde, oder?"  
  
"Setz dich, Lucius", befahl Snape scharf. Ihm gefiel der Tonfall nicht, mit dem sein Freund so hochmütig über Hermine sprach: "Ich meinte es vollkommen ernst. Ich benötige deine Hilfe beim Sturz des Dunklen Lords."  
  
"Du hast mir in meinem Haus gar nichts zu befehlen!", entgegnete Lucius ebenso kalt, doch er folgte der Aufforderung. Für einen Moment schwiegen beide, dann ergriff er wieder das Wort: "Warum sollte ich dir glauben?"  
  
"Weil Miss Granger es tut", sagte Snape leise: "Du hast es doch eben selbst gesagt: Was ich ihr angetan habe, ist unverzeihlich und wird sie den Rest ihres Lebens mit einer Narbe belasten. Und trotzdem hat sie mir genug Vertrauen entgegen gebracht, um dich als möglichen Verbündeten vorzuschlagen."  
  
Lucius blickte stumm in seine inzwischen kalte Tasse mit Kaffee. Hermine hatte es zwar nicht bestätigt, doch er hatte ja bereits selbst den Verdacht gehabt, dass sie einen sehr konkreten Plan hatte. Dass ausgerechnet Severus darin verwickelt war, hätte er jedoch niemals vermutet. Und er wusste auch nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass Hermine ihr Versprechen gebrochen und gerade ihm gegenüber von seiner mangelnden Loyalität geredet hatte.  
  
"Du kannst es ihr nicht verübeln", unterbrach Snape seine Gedanken: "Wir standen vor einem Problem, das sich nur lösen ließ, wenn wir einen zweiten Zauberer auf unserer Seite hatten. Sie wusste über dich Bescheid. Es wäre dumm gewesen, nichts zu sagen, nur um das Versprechen dir gegenüber zu wahren. Du hast es ihr ja sowieso nur abgerungen, weil du dachtest, dass ich dich an den Lord verraten würde."  
  
"Du bist immer so logisch", murmelte Lucius, doch es klang nicht nach einem Kompliment: "Es käme dir niemals in den Sinn, dass ein Mensch tatsächlich mal irrationale Gefühle haben kann. Natürlich hat Hermine richtig gehandelt, aber hier geht es ums Prinzip."  
  
"Ausgerechnet du sprichst von Gefühlen?", gab Snape mit erhobener Augenbraue zurück: "Damals, als ich in die Reihen des Lords eingetreten bin, warst du es doch, der mir beigebracht hat, Emotionen zu verbergen und sich nicht von ihnen leiten zu lassen."  
  
"Und wohin hat mich das geführt?", entgegnete Lucius matt: "Ich habe mich mein Leben lang nur um das Wohlergehen meiner Familie gekümmert und mich von meinem Stolz blenden lassen. Alle anderen Gefühle habe ich nicht zugelassen. Und jetzt stehe ich vor den Scherben meines Lebens. Es gibt nichts mehr, worauf ich stolz sein kann. Wenn ich früher angefangen hätte ... aber das sind müßige Gedanken."  
  
Snape konnte nicht anders als Hermine dafür zu bewundern, wie zutreffend ihre Beschreibung von Lucius' Gefühlslage gewesen war. Er war tatsächlich ein gebrochener Mann, der sich in seiner zweiten Lebenshälfte bewusst geworden war, welchen Irrweg er beschritten hatte. Snape verkniff es sich, ihm mitzuteilen, dass in diesem Fall Erkenntnis noch lange nicht der erste Schritt zur Besserung war. Er selbst hatte schon sehr früh in seinem Leben erkannt, welchen Fehler er begangen hatte, doch glücklicher hatte ihn das nicht gemacht, im Gegenteil. Sein Leben war mindestens ebenso ein Scherbenhaufen wie das von Lucius Malfoy. Und ganz offensichtlich hatte Hermine das nicht nur erkannt, sondern auch einen Weg gefunden, Lucius Trost und Hoffnung zu schenken. Es war bewundernswert.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei", sagte er schließlich: "Die wichtigste Frage ist: Glaubst du mir?"  
  
Stumm starrte Lucius ihn an, während Snape den Blick so offen und ehrlich wie möglich erwiderte. Alles hing davon ab, dass sie einen zweiten Zauberer auf ihrer Seite haben konnten. Er hasste es, andere Menschen zu brauchen, doch Situationen wie diese zwangen ihn dazu, nach Hilfe zu suchen.  
  
"Hermine vertraut dir?"  
  
"So sehr, dass es beinahe schon lächerlich ist."  
  
"Dann tu ich es auch."  
  
Snape nickte. Was hatte Hermine Granger nur an sich, dass sie zwei erwachsene, höchst misstrauische Männer dazu brachte, sich auf ihr Urteil zu verlassen? Doch das spielte keine Rolle, wichtig war nur, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte: "Freut mich, das zu hören. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, wird gleich der Rest der Familie zum Frühstück erscheinen, ich würde also gerne jede weitere Konversation über den Plan auf später verschieben."  
  
"Ja, Narzissa müsste gleich kommen und wenn er nicht verschläft, ist Draco eigentlich auch pünktlich."  
  
Nachdenklich rieb Snape sich das Kinn. Am Montag fingen die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts an, da war seine Anwesenheit in der Schule nicht mehr zwingend erforderlich. Und so großzügig, wie Narzissa sich ihm gegenüber die letzten Wochen verhalten hatte, war sie bestimmt damit einverstanden, wenn er bis zum großen Fest in ihrem Anwesen verweilen würde.  
  
"Fiele ich dir sehr zur Last, wenn ich die nächsten Tage ebenfalls hier verbringen würde?"  
  
"Dient es dem Plan?"  
  
"Warum sollte ich es sonst vorschlagen?"  
  
Statt einer Antwort hob Lucius nur bedeutungsvoll eine Augenbraue. Ungeduldig beugte Snape sich über den Tisch: "Wenn wir zusammen arbeiten wollen, musst du deine Eifersucht begraben. Sie ist so unbegründet, dass ich nicht einmal weiß, wie ich sie dir ausreden soll. Du sagst doch selbst, dass Miss Granger ... dass ich sie zu sehr verletzt habe, als dass sie mich jemals wieder auch nur freundlich ansehen könnte."  
  
"Du sprichst immer nur davon, wie unwahrscheinlich es ist, dass sie etwas von dir will. Doch wie steht es umgekehrt? Das einfachste Argument wäre doch, ganz einfach zu sagen, dass du kein Interesse an ihr hast?"  
  
Snape stockte. Tatsächlich, warum hatte er das nicht gesagt? Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da winkte Lucius ab: "Tut mir leid, ich hatte dich nur provozieren wollen. Du musst mir nicht sagen, dass du es lächerlich findest, etwas so offensichtliches aussprechen zu müssen."  
  
Ehe er darauf etwas erwidern konnte, kamen Narzissa und Draco an den Frühstückstisch, gefolgt von Hermine, die aus Richtung Küche eintrat. Er konnte sehen, dass sie neugierig zwischen ihm und Lucius hin und her schaute, doch selbstverständlich konnte er vor dem Rest der Familie nichts preisgeben. Das Frühstück verlief schweigend, abgesehen von seiner Ankündigung, die nächsten Tage hier zu verbringen. Narzissa zeigte sich erfreut darüber, Dracos Miene blieb ausdruckslos. Nachdenklich musterte Snape seinen ehemaligen Lieblingsschüler. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass er Draco in Hermines Zimmer vorgefunden hatte in jener Nacht. Er war überhaupt der Grund gewesen, warum er so früh zu Hermine gegangen war und warum er so gewalttätig hatte werden müssen. Stellte er eine Gefahr dar?


	56. Vorspiel

Hermine hatte mit großer Freude dem Gespräch am Frühstückstisch gelauscht. Wenn Snape plante, die nächsten Tage im Hause Malfoy zu bleiben und Lucius nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass ihr Gespräch positiv verlaufen war. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen stand sie nun in der Küche und kümmerte sich um den Abwasch. Ganz unabhängig von ihren merkwürdigen Beziehungen zu den beiden Männern fühlte sie sich gut. Obwohl der Erfolg ihres Plans nicht gewiss war, hatte sie doch das beruhigende Gefühl, dass sie endlich nicht mehr nur als tatenloses Opfer zuschauen musste, sondern endlich wieder etwas tun konnte.  
  
„Gut gelaunt?"  
  
Grinsend drehte Hermine sich um und schaute Draco munter an: „Ja, sehr."  
  
„Darf man den Grund erfahren?", erkundigte er sich, während er zu ihr schlenderte und sich auf die Bank vor dem Küchentisch sinken ließ. Hermine trocknete sich die Hände ab, dann setzte sie sich neben ihn.  
  
„In wenigen Tagen wird Du-weißt-schon-wer sterben", flüsterte sie ihm so leise wie möglich ins Ohr, während sie ihn weiter anlächelte. Draco zuckte zusammen: „Was?"  
  
„Ich kann dir nicht alles erklären, aber durch eine Reihe äußerst interessanter Enthüllungen arbeiten jetzt dein Vater und Snape zusammen. Der Plan steht und ich bin sicher, dass es funktionieren wird."  
  
Entsetzt rückte Draco von Hermine ab: „Was? Was?! Du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass ausgerechnet die beiden … Granger, ich kenne meinen Vater! Der steht sowas von überzeugt auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem … und ausgerechnet Snape?"  
  
"Ja, Snape. Als ich das erste Mal dir gegenüber erwähnt hatte, dass ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden habe, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu töten, war das, weil er ... naja, es ist sein Plan", erklärte sie leise: "Und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich habe keinem irgendetwas von dir erzählt."  
  
"Du willst mir ernsthaft weiß machen, dass ausgerechnet mein Vater und Snape keine loyalen Todesser sind?", hakte er skaptisch nach.  
  
"Ich verstehe deine Bedenken. Aber ich bin mir wirklich sehr, sehr sicher. Und ich wüsste auch nicht, was sie davon hätten, mir irgendetwas vorzulügen."  
  
"Und was ist mit allem, was Snape dir angetan hat? Wie kannst du ihm vertrauen nach allem? Ich habe doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie er Dumbledore getötet hat, das kann man nicht schön reden. Und ich habe ... naja, gehört, wie er dich ... was er mit dir gemacht hat", flüsterte Draco erregt: "Das passt nicht zusammen!"  
  
Hermine ergriff eine von Dracos Händen und drückte sie traurig: "Doch, leider gibt es dafür gute Erklärungen. Es ist nicht meine Geschichte, also werde ich es dir nicht erzählen. Aber glaub mir ... das passt zusammen."  
  
"Schön, angenommen, sie legen dich nicht rein", presste Draco angespannt hervor, ohne jedoch Hermine seine Hand zu entziehen: "Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht von mir, dass ich dir helfen?"  
  
"Nein", sagte sie mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln: "Du hast deine Position klar gemacht und ich respektiere das."  
  
"Gut! Ich werde nämlich nicht mein Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Halte mich für einen Feigling, aber ich bin nicht der Typ wie Potter, der voller Heldenmut ist und sich offenen Auges ins Verderben stürzt. Ich will nicht sterben!", erklärte er leise, aber bestimmt. Immer noch lächelnd legte Hermine eine ihrer Hände auf seine Wange: "Du bist kein Feigling, Draco. Glaub niemals von dir, dass du feige bist. Egal, was du in Hogwarts alles Dummes getan hast, ich kenne dich jetzt besser als damals und ich weiß, dass du ein anständiger Kerl bist."  
  
Beschämt blickte Draco zu Boden. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er sich zu Schulzeiten unmöglich gegenüber Hermine verhalten hatte, und dass die Dinge, die er ihr anfangs in diesem Haus angetan hatte, noch schlimmer waren. Ihre Freundlichkeit und ihr Verständnis waren beinahe unerträglich. Ungeduldig wischte er ihre Hand weg und stand auf: "Schön. Gut. Kein Grund, sentimental zu werden. Ich wollte das nur nochmal klar stellen."  
  
Und dann, unwillig, sich noch länger durch Hermines Verständnis ein schlechtes Gewissen machen zu lassen, ging er davon. Trotz allem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass eine leise Hoffnung in ihm hochstieg. Und dass er Hermine so sehr vertraute, dass er ihr und damit auch seinem Vater und Snape Glauben schenken wollte. Die Aussicht, dass in drei Tagen dieser Alptraum vielleicht vorbei sein konnte, ließ sein Herz wie verrückt pochen. Und gleichzeitig befiel ihn eine Panik, wie er sie lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Was, wenn etwas schief ging? Er vergrub seine verkrampften Fäuste in den Hosentaschen, während er schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Zimmer ging. Er hasste es, Angst zu haben. Und diese Panik, die ihn jetzt ergriffen hatte, schien ihn beinahe zu lähmen. Wütend ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Armen. Es sollte endlich vorbei sein.  


* * *

 

"Ich freue mich, dass Ihr endlich wieder zurückgekehrt seid, mein Lord", flötete Bellatrix Lestrange aufgeregt: "Und ich danke Euch für die Ehre, dass Ihr zuerst mich aufgesucht habt! Ich..."  
  
"Es ist gut, Bella", unterbrach Voldemort sie ungeduldig: "Lass mir einen Tee bringen und dann berichte mir."  
  
Ohne weiter auf sie oder ihren Sklaven zu achten, ließ er sich auf den großen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin sinken. Mit einem hastigen Wink wies Bellatrix ihren Hauselfen an, den Wünschen des Dunklen Lords nachzukommen, dann setze sie sich auf den kleineren Sessel daneben.  
  
"Die Einladungen sind raus und ich habe heute Lucius geschrieben, dass sein Anwesen als Tagungsort auserwählt wurde", erzählte sie begierig: "Ich hoffe sehr, er weiß die Ehre zu schätzen, die Ihr ihm damit zuteil werden lasst. Er machte mir in den letzten Wochen einen recht unerfreulichen Eindruck."  
  
Scharf blickte Voldemort sie an: "Unerfreulich? Geht es immer noch um diese Sache, wegen der du mir einen Brief geschrieben hast?"  
  
"In der Tat", nickte sie: "Ich glaube nicht, dass sein Umgang mit seiner Sklavin korrekt ist."  
  
"Mir ist es gleich, wer was mit seinem Sklaven anstellt, Bellatrix", schnarrte Voldemort: "Lucius mag sich in der Vergangenheit als weniger fähig erwiesen haben, als ich ursprünglich erwartet hatte, aber die Familie Malfoy war eine der erste, die mir loyal zur Seite stand. Und ich weiß, dass du schnell dabei bist, jemanden zu verdächtigen. Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du stets und ständig gegen Severus gewettert hast, obwohl niemand ein wertvollerer Anhänger ist als er. Und ja, das schließt auch dich ein."  
  
"Aber...", jammerte Bellatrix, während sie unbewusst das rote Haar ihres Sklaven streichelte: "Ich tu das doch nur in Eurem Interesse. Ich will Euch vor Unheil schützen!"  
  
"Mir sind die Absichten egal, wenn das Ergebnis nicht stimmt!", wies er sie zurecht: "Ich schätze Streit unter meinen Anhängern nicht und so sehr mit deine Ergebenheit gefällt, ich werde nicht dulden, dass du weiter gegen jene in den Krieg ziehst, die mein Vertrauen genießen."  
  
Und dann, mit einem angewiderten Blick auf Ron, fuhr er sie an: "Was ist das da?"  
  
"Dies?", meinte Bellatrix mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, während sie Ron anwies, ihr die Füße zu lecken: "Das ist mein persönlicher Sklave, Herr. Einer von des Weasleys, diesen Blutsverrätern. Habe ich ihn nicht großartig herangezogen?"  
  
"Dein Wahnsinn kennt keine Grenzen", zischte Voldemort ungehalten: "Das ist abstoßend!"  
  
Sie riss die Augen auf: "Abstoßend? Aber ... Ihr sagt doch immer, dass es keine größere Kunst gibt, als den Geist eines Menschen zu brechen und ihn hörig zu machen."  
  
"Du verstehst wie immer nicht, was ich sage", erwiderte Voldemort kühl: "Es geht darum, dass der Mensch genau sieht, wie er gebrochen wird und exakt daran zerbricht, dass er sich nicht wehren kann. Dass er seine eigene Schwäche erkennt und sieht, dass er unterlegen ist. Das da", sagte er voller Abscheu: "Das ist ja nicht mal mehr ein Mensch. Das ist einfach nur widerlich. Und von so etwas lässt du dich anfassen? Du widerst mich an, Bellatrix, und ich bin enttäuscht, dich nach meiner Rückkehr so unkontrolliert vorzufinden."  
  
Die Augen von Bellatrix wurden noch größer, als sie die harten Worte ihres Herrn hörte. Voller Hass stieß sie ihren Sklaven von sich weg, der sie nur aus großen, verwirrten Hundeaugen anblickte und nicht verstand, warum er den Zorn seiner Herrin auf sich gezogen hatte. Ohne diesen jämmerlichen Kerl hätte mein Lord niemals sowas zu mir gesagt! Er hätte mich niemals für abscheulich gehalten. Wie kann dieses rothaarige Monster es wagen, mich so zu demütigen?  
  
"Avada Kedavra!", kreischte sie mit gezogenem Zauberstab. Die abstoßend anhänglichen Augen des jungen Mannes vor ihr wurden leer und er kippte zur Seite.  
  
"Du bist so berechenbar, meine Liebe", kommentierte Voldemort schmunzelnd, während er die Leiche von Ron Weasley mit einem Tritt weiter von sich weg stieß. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ergriff er die inzwischen gebrachte Tasse Tee und schwieg für den Rest des Abends. Bellatrix hingegen starrte wie paralysiert in die Flammen. Dass ein Blutsverräter, ein Sklave ihr jemals solch eine Demütigung einbringen würde, hätte sie nicht zu träumen gewagt. Sie musste einen Weg finden, die Gunst ihres Herrn wieder zurück zu gewinnen. Sie musste ihm einfach beweisen, dass sie keine Enttäuschung war.  
  
"Ich werde nach dem Tee wieder gehen", fuhr Voldemort nach einigen Minuten fort. Sofort richtete Bellatrix ihren Blick wieder auf ihn, doch ehe sie Protest formulieren konnte, hob er die Hand und erklärte: "Ich werde Fenrir einen Besuch abstatten, es gibt da Dinge, die ich klären muss. Und du wirst noch heute Abend zu deiner Schwester gehen und bis zum Fest bei ihr bleiben. Ich überlasse es euch beiden, alles für diesen Anlass zu organisieren. Enttäusche mich nicht, Bella."  
  
Ein Feuer trat in die Augen von Bellatrix ob der sich bietenden Möglichkeit. Ihr Sklave hatte sie vor den Augen ihres Herrn gedemütigt, aber großzügig, wie der Dunkle Lord war, bot er ihr sofort eine Gelegenheit, sich wieder rein zu waschen. Sie würde nicht versagen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie die Vorstellungen ihres Herrn gut genug kannte, um ihn gefällig in Szene zu setzen.  


* * *

  
"Sie werden mich die nächsten Tage nicht sehen, Miss Weasley."  
  
Fragend schaute Ginny Snape dabei zu, wie er einige wenige Kleidungsstücke sorgfältig in einen kleinen Koffer schichtete: "Verreisen Sie?"  
  
"Ich werde bis Mittwoch bei der Familie Malfoy bleiben. Der Dunkle Lord plant eine Feierlichkeit und ich habe beschlossen, mich an den Vorbereitungen zu beteiligen", erklärte er ruhig. Nachdenklich blickte er in den Koffer. Sollte er Ginevra Weasley erzählen, was in wenigen Tagen geschehen würde? Was, wenn doch irgendwo auch nur eine Kleinigkeit durchsickerte und man sie dann ins Visier nehmen würde, um an mehr Informationen zu kommen? Und wenn es schief ginge, wäre sie gewiss auch in Gefahr, falls man herausfinden würde, dass sie Bescheid wusste. Er seufzte innerlich, dann drehte er sich zu ihr ihm: "Ich nehme Sie nicht mit. Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Derzeit kann ich es Ihnen nicht erklären, doch sobald ich zurück bin, werden Sie verstehen."  
  
Ginny rollte nur mit den Augen: "Sie erzählen mir sowieso nie etwas, fangen Sie also gar nicht erst damit an, plötzlich Ausreden zu suchen. Ich werde Sie gewiss nicht vermissen hier."  
  
"Sie waren oft genug eine angenehme Gesellschaft hier in meiner Wohnung", sagte Snape leise: "Ich bin kein Mensch, der die Gesellschaft anderer Menschen schätzt. Und obwohl Ihre wohl herausstechendste Eigenschaft Ihr großes Mundwerk und Ihr feuriger Charakter sind, habe ich Sie selten als störend empfunden. Wenn ich also sage, dass dies zu Ihrer Sicherheit ist, dann ist es zu Ihrer Sicherheit."  
  
Mit offenem Mund starrte Ginny ihren ehemaligen Tränkelehrer an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade aus seinem Mund vernommen hatte. Nicht nur war es mehr oder weniger ein Lob für sie gewesen, nein, er hatte auch gleichzeitig eine Schwäche seinerselbst eingestanden. Da sie vollkommen sprachlos war und Snape offenbar auch keine Antwort erwartet hatte, widmete er sich wieder seinem Koffer und schloss ihn. Mit einem letzten, sehr ernsten Blick auf sie verabschiedete er sich, ehe er wortlos disapparierte.  
  
Und während Ginny auf den Fleck, an dem er eben noch gestanden hatte, starrte, traf sie plötzlich das Gefühl, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Irgendwo in einer kleinen Ecke ihres Gehirns braute sich eine dunkle Vorahnung zusammen, dass in der Welt außerhalb dieser kleinen, behüteten Wohnung ein Sturm bevor stand. Ihr fröstelte.


	57. Von Trauer und Hoffnung

„Mein Lord?"  
  
„Du hast mich richtig verstanden, Fenrir", zischte Voldemort ungeduldig: „Ich traue niemandem, nicht, nachdem ich solange in Russland war. Die große Weihnachtsfeier wird für jeden, der ein Problem mit mir hat, die ideale Gelegenheit sein, einen Mordversuch zu starten."  
  
„Niemand würde es wagen, mein Lord!", entgegnete Fenrir ungläubig.  
  
„Genau diese Einstellung ist der Grund, warum ich ausgerechnet mit dir darüber spreche", fuhr Voldemort unbeeindruckt weiter. Sein Blick wanderte über die schäbigen Möbel, die in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer zu finden waren. Fenrir Greyback hauste schon seit Jahren nur in verlassenen Wohnungen von anderen Menschen, da er als Werwolf selbst in der Zauberergemeinschaft wenig akzeptiert war. Und genau deswegen wusste Voldemort, dass er sich zumindest auf ihn verlassen konnte: „Du weißt im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, wie viel ich dir geben kann – und geben werde. Du bist der einzige, der kein Motiv hat, mich zu töten. Ich muss dir nicht vertrauen, um das zu wissen."  
  
Unsicher schaute Greyback zu seinem Herrn. Er wusste nicht, was er von dieser Vertrauensbekundung halten sollte. Als Voldemort damals zu ihm gekommen war, ihm versprochen hatte, dass unter seiner Herrschaft kein Werwolf sich verstecken muss, war er ekstatisch gewesen. Endlich hatte er ein Leben führen können, in dem er seine Triebe nicht verstecken musste, in dem er seinen Blutdurst nicht unterdrücken oder seine Freude an Gewalt verschleiern musste. Voldemort schätzte ihn nicht wegen seiner Intelligenz, die er, wie sich Fenrir sehr wohl bewusst war, ohnehin nicht besaß, sondern weil er konsequent und skrupellos war. Wieso also wandte er sich jetzt in einer Sache an ihn, die mehr nach Verstand denn nach Gewalt rief?  
  
„Ich verlange von dir gar nicht, meine Gedanken zu verstehen", erklärte Voldemort, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen: „Ich brauche dich als Wache. Meine gute Nagini hier", sagte er liebevoll, während er seiner Schlange den Kopf streichelte, „sie ist eine treue Begleiterin, aber sie ist genauso in Gefahr wie ich. Ohne sie bin ich nichts, ohne sie bin ich nur ein sterblicher Zauberer wie alle anderen. Jeder Feind, der mich töten will, muss an ihr vorbei. Deswegen begleitet sie mich stets. Ich werde sie nun einsetzen, um mich abzusichern und um jeden Verräter zu entlarven."  
  
Mit langsamen Schritten umrundete Voldemort den Werwolf, der noch immer nicht verstand, was sein Herr von ihm wollte: „Du wirst auf Nagini aufpassen, Fenrir. Sie wird beim Festakt selbst nicht an meiner Seite sein, sondern in einem Nebenzimmer. Wer immer mich töten will, muss zuerst sie töten. Du wirst auf sie achten. Und du wirst jeden töten, der sich ihr nähert. Ohne Unterschied, jeden. Egal, wer es ist. Zögere nicht."  
  
Endlich begriff Fenrir und ein fieses Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht: „Das wird kein Problem sein, mein Lord. Diesem Auftrag komme ich nur zu gerne nach."  
  
„Gut", nickte Voldemort zufrieden: „Falls niemand kommen sollte, falls niemand etwas versuchen sollte, habe ich in der Tat loyalere Anhänger als gedacht. Dies ist ein Test. Ich glaube nicht, dass alle treu ergeben sind. Wir werden es wissen."

* * *

  
„Meine gute Zissy! Wie schön, dich endlich wieder in meine Arme schließen zu können. Komm her, lass dich drücken."  
  
Mit unbewegter Miene beobachtete Hermine, wie Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Ehemann von der Hausherrin begrüßt wurden. Sie war überrascht gewesen, als die Nachricht eingetroffen war, dass Bellatrix bereits am Montag kommen würde, und sehr besorgt. Sie hoffte, dass es ihre Pläne nicht behindern würde, dass insbesondere Snape und Lucius genug Zeit finden würden, die Feinheiten des Planes auszuarbeiten.  
  
„Willkommen, willkommen!", begrüße Narzissa Malfoy ihre Schwester ebenso überschwänglich: „Wie schön, dass ihr schon so früh gekommen seid! Aber sag, hast du deinen Sklaven ganz alleine gelassen?"  
  
Hermine entging er hämische Seitenblick von Bellatrix nicht, den diese ihr zuwarf, ehe sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung meinte: „Ich war seiner überdrüssig und habe ihn … entsorgt."  
  
Kälte breitete sich in Hermines Magen aus, doch sie wusste, jede Gefühlsregung von ihr würde Bellatrix nur zu weiteren Grausamkeiten anstiften. Mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck blickte Hermine starr geradeaus, während sie die Mäntel der beiden Gäste entgegennahm, um sie aufzuhängen.  
  
„Er war sowieso nie zu viel nutze", fuhr die schwarzhaarige Hexe fort, begierig darauf, Hermine eine Reaktion zu entlocken: „So dumm, wie er war, könnte man glatt meinen, dass er ein Squib gewesen war. Aber was soll man bei einer Familie voller Schlammblutliebhaber auch groß erwarten? Er war großartig für die schnelle Befriedigung zwischendurch … er war so wild, so gierig nach mir. Sicher lag da viel an meiner guten Erziehung, dass er mir hörig war, aber ich denke, wenn er nicht von sich aus so geil auf mich gewesen wäre, hätte das nur halb so gut gefruchtet. Er war eben kaum mehr als ein Tier."  
  
Hermine ballte ihre Fäuste, um nicht zu einer wütenden Erwiderung anzusetzen oder einfach in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie würde dieser furchtbaren Frau nicht die Genugtuung geben, sich von ihren Worten so offensichtlich verletzen zu lassen. Und endlich, als habe sie gemerkt, dass ihr Versuch nicht fruchten würde, ließ Bellatrix das Thema fallen, um mit Narzissa und ihrem Ehemann in der Bibliothek Platz zu nehmen. Hermine eilte indes in die Küche, um bei den Vorbereitungen für das Mittagessen zu helfen.  
  
Sie war kaum außer Sichtweite der drei Magier, da bahnten sich die Tränen gewaltsam ihren Weg. Ron war tot. Tot. Genau wie Harry. Während Ron unter Bellatrix Lestrange zu leiden hatte, hatte sie sich mit Lucius Malfoy vergnügt. Sie hatte ihn betrogen. Und nun war er tot, ohne dass sie jemals mit ihm hatte über ihre Gefühle reden können. Nur dieser eine Kuss war da gewesen.  
  
Verzweifelt ließ sie sich auf die Bank sinken und ignorierte die Hauselfen, die geschäftig um sie herum wuselten. So kurz vor dem Ende hatte Voldemorts Herrschaft doch noch ein Opfer gefordert.  
  
Ein Rascheln direkt neben ihr ließ Hermine aufblicken. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Snape die Küche betreten hatte. Nun saß er neben ihr und schaute sie aus ernsten Augen an.  
  
„Sie lassen sich schon wieder von ihren Gefühlen übermannen, Miss Granger."  
  
„Ach, lassen Sie mich doch in Ruhe!", gab sie verärgert zurück: „Ich werde jawohl noch weinen dürfen."  
  
„Werden Sie am Mittwoch auch jede Gefühlsregung offen zur Schau tragen?", kam die emotionslose Antwort.  
  
Genervt dreht Hermine sich zu ihm: „Ron ist tot, okay? Mein bester Freund, vielleicht sogar … was auch immer. Bellatrix hat ihn einfach so getötet. Entsorgt, wie sie es nennt. Darf ich da nicht weinen? Darf ich nicht um diesen Verlust trauern?"  
  
Snapes Ausdruck wurde weicher: „Es tut mir leid das zu hören. Sie standen sich wohl sehr nahe?"  
  
„Ja", flüsterte Hermine, während erneut Tränen ihre Wangen herunter kullerten: „Wer weiß, wenn das alles hier nicht passiert wäre, vielleicht … vielleicht hätten wir eines Tages geheiratet."  
  
„Ich verstehe."  
  
Unbeholfen legte Snape eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. Dankbar dafür, dass er über seinen eigenen Schatten sprang, um sie zu trösten, lehnte Hermine sich an seine Seite und verbarg ihr verheultes Gesicht an seiner Brust.  
  
„Miss Granger", wies Snape sie zurecht: „Sie können nicht …"  
  
„Nur für dieses Mal, okay?", unterbrach sie ihn: „Sie sind gerade der einzige Mensch, den ich habe. Ertragen Sie es."  
  
Mit einem gequälten Seufzen gab Snape seinen Widerstand auf und legte sogar noch seine zweite Hand auf Hermines Rücken. Er konnte spüren, wie der zierliche Körper in seinen Armen zitterte, und er hörte ihr lautes Schluchzen. Ihm war unwohl in dieser Situation, die ihm mehr als alles zuvor vor Augen führte, wie unbeholfen er im Umgang mit Gefühlen war. Wie tröstete man eine weinende Frau? Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Tag, als er die tote Lily Potter gefunden hatte. Er hatte auch geweint, geweint und gebrüllt vor Wut. Damals hatte er niemanden gehabt, mit dem er seine Trauer hatte teilen können und selbst Dumbledore, an den er sich schließlich gewandt hatte, hatte nur kühle, rationale Worte für ihn übrig. Um seine Trauer ausleben und beenden zu können, hätte er einen Spiegel gebraucht, einen Menschen, mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Doch den hatte es nie gegeben und so war Lily immer seine Begleitung gewesen, war immer da gewesen.  
  
Hermine Granger sollte nicht dieselbe Erfahrung machen. Nichts war schlimmer, als für immer und ewig von der Erinnerung und der Trauer an einen geliebten Menschen verfolgt zu werden, unfähig, mit dieser Trauer abzuschließen.  
  
„Weinen Sie, so viel Sie wollen", flüsterte er schließlich und zog sie noch ein wenig näher an sich heran.  
  
„Ich fühle mich schuldig", murmelte Hermine leise, mehr zu sich als zu Snape, aber doch in der Gewissheit, dass er ihr zuhörte: „Ron war so ein lieber Mensch. So lieb. Und er musste so viel leiden. Ich fühle mich, als habe ich unsere Liebe verraten. Ich habe freiwillig mit Malfoy geschlafen und ich hatte irgendwann das Gefühl, dass ich mich zu sehr verändert habe, um am Ende noch an Rons Seite sein zu können, als Freundin oder Ehefrau. Und jetzt ist er tot, ohne dass ich ihm das alles erklären konnte. Es ist so verrückt."  
  
„Es gibt nichts, wofür Sie sich schuldig fühlen sollten, Miss Granger!", sagte Snape fest. Auch das konnte er nur zu gut nachvollziehen – nur dass er tatsächlich schuldig gegenüber Lily war. Er hätte ihren Tod verhindern können. Hermine hingegen hatte nichts anderes getan, als ihr Leben zu leben und sich weiterzuentwickeln.  
  
Langsam rückte Hermine wieder von Snape ab. Es verwirrte sie, wie viel Geborgenheit sie gerade verspürt hatte, als er seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte. Keine Faser ihres Körpers zuckte unter seiner Berührung mehr zusammen, als habe ihr Verstand ihr Herz endlich davon überzeugt, ihm die Vergewaltigung wirklich zu verzeihen.  
  
„Würden Sie mir eine Frage beantworten?", sagte sie an ihn gewandt: „Nur diese eine."  
  
Mit hoch erhobene Augenbrauen blickte Snape sie an, doch schließlich nickte er.  
  
„Wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären … hätten Sie mich … damals. Hätten Sie mich trotzdem vergewaltigt?"  
  
Sie konnte sehen, dass ihn dieser plötzliche Themenwechsel überraschte, doch sie wollte nicht locker lassen: „Wir müssen darüber reden. Ich muss darüber reden. Bitte."  
  
„Schön", presste Snape hervor: „Wenn Sie es so sehr müssen. Als ich hörte, dass Lucius Sie verkaufen will, hatte ich sofort vor, selbst der Käufer zu sein. Ich habe gesehen, wie Greyback sich an Ihnen aufgegeilt hat, das war einfach nur widerlich. Ich hatte nie vor, mein … erkauftes Recht an ihrer Jungfräulichkeit wirklich zu nutzen. Der Kauf geschah zu Ihrem Schutz, obwohl ich schon die Befürchtung hatte, dass ich irgendwann gezwungen sein könnte, mit Ihnen zu schlafen. Dass es bald passieren würde und so … so ablaufen würde, wie es eben abgelaufen ist, war nie geplant. Ich bin an dem Abend Draco gefolgt und ich denke, wir wissen beide, mit welcher Absicht er zu Ihnen kam. In meinem erneuten Versuch, Sie zu beschützen, habe ich mich selbst in eine Situation gebracht, aus der ich nicht mehr raus konnte. Draco hat sicher gelauscht. Ich hatte keinen Raum für Erklärungen, ich musste ihm zeigen, was er zu sehen erwartete. Das Risiko, dass der Dunkle Lord später in seinen Erinnerungen über diese Szene stolpern würde, war zu groß."  
  
„Sie haben mich für das größere Wohl geopfert, mh?"  
  
Snape zuckte zusammen: „Wo haben Sie diesen Ausdruck her?"  
  
„Von Harry. Er hat in der Vergangenheit von Dumbledore gestöbert. Sieht so aus, als habe Dumbledore früher recht zweifelhaften Ansichten angehangen. Und offenbar konnte er nie von dem Glauben ablassen, dass für das größere Wohl aller Menschen das Leid weniger durchaus in Kauf zu nehmen ist. Und Sie sind der beste Beweis dafür. Er hat Sie wieder und wieder genutzt, hat Ihre Gefühle ignoriert, weil Sie ihm helfen konnten gegen … Sie-wissen-schon-wen."  
  
Wütend blickte Snape sie an: „Ich mag nicht immer einer Meinung mit Dumbledore gewesen sein, aber er war gewiss nicht der kalte Mensch, als den Sie ihn gerade darstellen."  
  
„Ich weiß", stimmte Hermine leise zu: „Ich habe ja selbst gesehen, wie väterlich er Harry behandelt hat. Harry hatte immer wieder Zweifel, dass er nur eine Schachfigur für Dumbledore gewesen sein könnte. Vielleicht war er das, aber ich habe auch den anderen Dumbledore gesehen, den gutmütigen, freundlichen, liebevollen. Trotzdem … Sie haben Ihr eigenes Leben aufgegeben für ihn. Sie haben alles erduldet, selbst nach seinem Tod."  
  
„Aus freier Wahl", betonte Snape: „Ich habe als junger Mann einen Fehler gemacht und ich habe mir geschworen, alles daran zu setzen, diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen … falls das jemals möglich ist."  
  
„Und am Ende mussten Sie noch mehr Dinge tun, die Sie bereuen."  
  
„Ich bin nicht für ein glückliches Leben geschaffen, Miss Granger, dazu war mein Fehler zu gravierend. Bemitleiden Sie mich nicht für etwas, womit ich mich selbst schon längst arrangiert habe."  
  
Hermine konnte sehen, dass Snape seine Worte ernst meinte. Er glaubte tatsächlich daran, dass es für ihn kein Glück mehr auf der Welt geben würde. Sie konnte selbst gerade kein Licht mehr sehen, weil alles überschattet war von dem Gedanken an Ron, und doch hatte sie tief in sich die Gewissheit, dass bald bessere Tage kommen würden und sie eines Tages wieder glücklich sein würde. Die Vorstellung, den Glauben an Glück für immer aufzugeben, war furchtbar.  
  
„Wenn Sie nicht für sich selbst hoffen wollen, dann tu ich das eben für Sie", erklärte sie: „Ich glaube fest daran, dass kein Mensch dazu verflucht ist, ein unglückliches Leben zu führen. Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass auch sie glücklich werden können."  
  
„Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen!", entgegnete Snape scharf: „Hoffnung kann die schlimmste Folter überhaupt für einen Menschen sein. Und genau deswegen habe damit schon längst aufgehört!"  
  
Es war offensichtlich, dass Hermine ihn nicht verstand. Seufzend erhob Snape sich von der Bank. Solange er die Hoffnung gehabt hatte, eines Tages genug gebüßt zu haben, war jede Enttäuschung schmerzhaft gewesen. Seit er sich damit arrangiert hatte, dass es für ihn niemals wieder Glück geben würde, war er diesem Schmerz entgangen. Er hatte vernünftig funktionieren können, seine Aufgaben ausgeführt und nur manchmal Wut oder Hass verspürt. Und nun saß hier eine junge Hexe vor ihm, die für ihn hoffen wollte. Die ihn ansteckte mit ihrem positiven Wesen, die ihn beeindruckte mit dieser inneren Stärke, die er selbst nie hatte.  
  
Sie war gefährlich für seine innere Ruhe. Er durfte sie nicht noch näher an sicher heran lassen.


	58. Das letzte Horcrux

Nachdenklich schritt Lucius die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk hinauf. Er hatte kurz zuvor von seiner Frau erfahren, dass Ronald Weasley tot war, und Bellatrix hatte sich offensichtlich den Spaß erlaubt, das genüsslich vor Hermine auszubreiten. Er war sofort zu ihr in die Küche geeilt, da er sich vorstellen konnte, wie schwer sie diese Nachricht getroffen haben musste – doch Severus war ihm zuvor gekommen. Er hatte nicht gehört, worüber sie gesprochen hatten, aber wie Hermine sich an seine Brust gelehnt hatte, wie Severus ihr einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatte, all das sprach Bände.  
  
Waren sich die beiden inzwischen wirklich so nahe? Wann war das geschehen? Und wie? Wie konnte Hermine vergessen, was er ihr angetan hatte? Oder gar verzeihen? Und wieso konnte sie Severus so nah an sich heranlassen, aber nicht ihn? Sie standen doch auf derselben Seite, die Fronten waren geklärt! Was war ihr Problem? Er war Lucius Malfoy, er stammte aus einer alten, traditionsreichen Zaubererfamilie, hatte Geld und Wissen und Macht. Vielleicht nicht mehr im selben Maße wie früher, aber immer noch mehr als der übliche Magier. Wie konnte sie Severus ihm vorziehen?  
  
Von unten ertönte das laute, übertriebene Gelächter von Bellatrix und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Lucius blieb auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen, wandte sich zu den Gemälden an der Wand um und schaute zu dem von Abraxas, seinem Vater, hoch. Sein Vater blickte mit seinem typischen, nachsichtigen Lächeln zurück.  
  
Sein Vater war ein Schulkamerad von Voldemort gewesen, einer der ersten Todesser und treuer Begleiter bis zum Schluss. Doch er war gestorben, ehe Voldemort von den Toten auferstanden war, er kannte den Mann nicht, in den sich der Dunkle Lord verwandelt hatte. Als er jung gewesen war, hatte sein Vater ihm häufig von dem Genie erzählt, das Tom Riddle bereits zu Schulzeiten gezeigt hatte, von dem messerscharfen Verstand, mit dem der spätere Voldemort jede Situation analysieren und zu seinen Gunsten drehen konnte. Und von seinem Charme.  
  
Würde Abraxas Malfoy dem Mann, der jetzt als Voldemort über die Erde wandelte, auch folgen? Verriet er seinen Vater, wenn er sich an dem Mord beteiligt? Entschlossen setzte Lucius seinen Weg zum Arbeitszimmer fort. Es war egal, was sein Vater dachte, er hatte sich entschieden. Er war seinem Sohn verpflichtet, der noch lebte, nicht seinen Vorvätern. Es war an ihm, die Zukunft der Familie Malfoy zu sichern, und er war sich sicher, dass es unter dem Dunklen Lord keine Zukunft für ihn oder Draco geben konnte.  
  
Und wie auch immer seine eigene Zukunft aussehen mochte, ob Hermine Granger ihm eine Chance geben würde oder nicht, all das musste für den Augenblick warten. Jetzt war es wichtig, sich auf den Sturz des Dunklen Lords zu konzentrieren, alles andere konnte, ja, musste warten. Egal, wie eifersüchtig er war, egal, wie sehr er wissen wollte, was genau zwischen Hermine und Severus war, wenn er sich jetzt ablenken ließ, würde er gar keine Zukunft haben.  


* * *

  


„Was sind Horcruxe?“  
  
Überrascht schaute Hermine von dem großen Bett auf. Sie war Draco nach dem Abendessen auf sein Zimmer gefolgt, da sie Angst davor hatte, die Nacht alleine in ihrem Kabuff zu verbringen, wenn Bellatrix Lestrange ihm Haus war, und gleichzeitig hatte sie in ihrer Anwesenheit nicht zu Lucius gehen wollen. Draco hatte gegen ihre Gesellschaft nichts einzuwenden.  
  
„Wieso fragst du?“, erkundigte Hermine sich erstaunt. Hatte Draco nicht stets betont, dass er mit allem gar nichts zu tun haben wollte?  
  
„Interesse. Ich habe das Wort noch nie gehört und erstaunlicherweise konnte ich auch in Vaters Bibliothek nichts finden“, erklärte Draco, während er sich zu Hermine auf sein Bett setzte.  
  
„Nicht verwunderlich. Das ist nicht nur tiefschwarze Magie, es ist auch beinahe vergessen. Was auch besser so ist“, erwiderte sie langsam. Der interessierte Ausdruck verließ Dracos Gesicht nicht und so beschloss sie, die Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen: „Okay, schau. Horcruxe sind Gegenstände, alles Mögliche, manchmal sogar Lebewesen. Diese Gegenstände tragen einen Teil der Seele des Zauberers in sich, der sie erschaffen hat.“  
  
„Der Seele?“, hakte Draco verblüfft nach.  
  
„Korrekt“, nickte Hermine, die nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass ihre Unterlippe zu zittern anfing. Wann immer sie über ihre Horcrux-Jagd mit Harry und Ron zurück dachte, befiel sie tiefe Traurigkeit. Doch sie riss sich zusammen und fuhr fort: „Wenn du einen Menschen tötest, kannst du einen Teil deiner Seele abspalten und an einen Gegenstand binden. Oder ein Lebewesen.“  
  
„Hat … hat Du-weißt-schon-wer das getan?“, fragte Draco, der inzwischen so aussah, als bereute er, sich nach Horcruxen erkundigt zu haben.  
  
„Ja. Und nicht nur einmal“, bestätigte Hermine. „Nach unserem Wissen hat er sieben Horcruxe erschaffen.“  
  
„Sieben? Heißt das, er hat … siebenmal seine Seele gespalten?“, rief Draco mit einem Ausdruck des Horrors aus.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Warum? Wozu sind die gut?“  
  
Hermine schaute zur Seite: „Wenn du getötet wirst, stirbst du nicht, solange irgendwo ein Horcrux mit deiner Seele existiert. Vol- … Du-weißt-schon-wer hatte vor nichts mehr Angst als vor dem Tod. Deswegen hat er schon als Schüler angefangen, Horcruxe zu erschaffen.“  
  
Stumm blickte Draco auf seine Hände, bis ihm schließlich etwas einfiel: „Hat er deswegen damals überlebt? Als sein Fluch von Potter reflektiert ist?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Und jetzt? Wie wollt ihr ihn töten, solange er Horcruxe hat?“  
  
Ein gequältes Lächeln erschien auf Hermines Lippen: „Es gibt nur noch eines. Alle anderen haben … haben Harry, Ron und ich im Laufe des letzten Jahres zerstört. Deswegen waren wir nicht in Hogwarts.“  
  
Kopfschüttelnd lehnte Draco sich an die Rückwand seines Bettes. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht deutbar als er schließlich sagte: „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Als ich damals Todesser wurde, hatte ich keine Ahnung, was … was für ein Monster er ist. Und dass ihr … ich dachte immer, die ganzen Geschichten um Potter und so seien übertrieben. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass …dass solche Versager wie Potter und Weasley und du als … als Schlammblut wirklich irgendwas Großartiges vollbringen könnten“, murmelte er mit einem schrägen, sarkastischen Grinsen. „Die Wirklichkeit ist beinahe noch unglaublicher. Ihr scheint mehr über Du-weißt-schon-wen zu wissen als selbst seine engsten Vertrauten.“  
  
„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Er ist zu misstrauisch, um selbst seine engsten Anhänger in diese Schwäche einzuweihen.“  
  
„Was ist das letzte Horcrux?“, fragte Draco schließlich.  
  
„Seine Schlange. Nagini.“  
  
„Oh. Deswegen meintest du, auch Lebewesen können Horcruxe sein“, nickte er langsam, „also muss sie zuerst sterben, ja?“  
  
„Richtig.“  
  
„Sag mal …“, fiel Draco plötzlich entsetzt ein. „Wieso redest du so offen darüber? Hattest du nicht vorher immer Angst, dass jemand lauschen könnte?“  
  
„Nicht mehr. Zuvor wusste ich nicht, wie dein Vater einzuordnen ist, er war derjenige, der hätte lauschen können … mit Abhörzaubern und so. Die Gefahr besteht nicht mehr. Deine Mutter hat offensichtlich nie mit Hilfe von Zaubern irgendwo gelauscht, sonst … wären gewisse Dinge anders gelaufen. Und deine Tante hatte nie die Gelegenheit, ebenso wenig wie irgendjemand anderes. Es war immer nur dein Vater, vor dem ich Angst hatte.“  
  
Draco sah nicht zufrieden gestellt aus, doch er ließ das Thema fallen. Mit einem letzten Blick zu Hermine entledigte er sich seiner Hose und seines Hemds, schlüpfte unter die Decke und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf: „Mittwoch wird spannend. Ich kann nicht anders, als Angst zu haben. Ich hasse Angst.“  
  
Hermine tat es ihm gleich und kuschelte sich auf ihrer Seite des Bettes unter die Decke, den Kopf auf ihrem Arm aufgestützt: „Angst haben ist völlig normal. Ich hatte auch immer Angst, das ganze letzte Jahr. Wann immer wir im Kampf waren. Ich verstehe dich vollkommen und ich kann auch verstehen, dass die Angst dich lähmt und du deswegen dich raushalten willst. Wirklich. Das ist in Ordnung.“  
  
„Granger!“, knurrte Draco und drehte sich mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr um. „Du bist unerträglich. Weißt du, wie ätzend es ist, wenn du ständig für alles Verständnis hast? Das nervt!“  
  
Erschrocken riss Hermine die Augen auf: „Was?“  
  
„Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, wie der andere sich fühlt, wenn du so bist?“  
  
„Natürlich! Ich versuche immer, meine Mitmenschen zu verstehen, deswegen … deswegen sage ich doch auch, dass ich Verständnis habe!“, gab Hermine verwirrt zurück, doch Draco schüttelte nur schnaubend den Kopf.  
  
„Blödsinn. Weißt du, was du wirklich tust, wenn du dich so verständnisvoll gibst? Du nimmst den anderen die Möglichkeit, sich zu verteidigen!“, erklärte er wütend. „Du bist nicht nur eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin, sondern machst dich immer zu einer moralisch überlegenen Person. DU hast Verständnis für die Schwächen anderer, während DU keine solchen Schwächen hast. Weißt du, wie frustrierend das ist? Am Ende bist immer du diejenige, die als moralische Siegerin hervor geht!“  
  
Die Worte sprudelten nur so hervor, Hermine konnte sehen, dass Draco sich in Rage redete und obwohl sie nicht verstand, was er von ihr wollte, konnte sie nicht anders, als mit offenem Mund zu lauschen.  
  
„Du zeigst nicht nur, dass du besser bist als ich, du nimmst mir auch jede Chance, dem etwas entgegen zu setzen. Das ist … das ist nicht auszuhalten. Du bist … so perfekt, dass es anstrengend ist. Kein Mensch will hören, dass es okay ist, schwach zu sein! Insbesondere nicht von jemandem, der selbst so perfekt ist!“, fuhr Draco fort, ehe er innehielt, um nach Luft zu ringen.  
  
„Draco …“, flüsterte Hermine erschlagen, „ich wusste nicht, dass du so denkst. Wirfst du mir ernsthaft vor, dass ich Verständnis für dich habe und nicht mit … Verachtung reagiere?“  
  
„Ja!“, zischte er. „Genau das tue ich! Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass du es damit nur noch schlimmer machst? Das ist, als ob du nicht nur besser bist, sondern es mir auch noch unter die Nase reiben willst!"  
  
Stumm schaute Hermine ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, so aufgebracht wirkte Draco plötzlich. Einige Momente starrten beide sich schweigend an, dann ließ Draco sich wieder zurück in sein Kissen fallen.  
  
„Vergiss es, Granger“, schnaubte er, „du wirst das nie verstehen. Du gibst mir das Gefühl, unterlegen zu sein, und das mag ich nicht. Das mag niemand. Aber vermutlich tust du das nicht mal absichtlich. Du bist einfach so. Du hast ja schon in Hogwarts nicht bemerkt, wie nerv tötend es war, dass du auf jede Frage eine Antwort hattest und dich immer begierig gemeldet hast. Du bist wohl einfach so.“  
  
Ohne ihr eine Chance zu geben, darauf zu antworten, drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und schloss die Augen. Verwirrt und unglücklich blieb Hermine zurück. Sie wollte doch nur, dass alle Menschen sich gut fühlten. Was war so schlimm daran, ihnen zu sagen, dass okay war, Angst zu haben oder Fehler zu machen? Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders, als jetzt mehr denn je Sympathien für Draco zu haben. Sie mochte ihn. Und sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr all diese Dinge nur gesagt hatte, weil auch er sie inzwischen mochte. Man machte sich nicht die Mühe, negative Verhaltensweisen bei anderen Menschen anzusprechen, wenn diese Menschen einem nichts bedeuteten.  
  
Sie waren am Ende tatsächlich Freunde geworden.

* * *

  
  
Draco war sich sicher, dass er nie in seinem Leben so nervös gewesen war oder so viel Angst gehabt hatte. Alle Todesser waren im großen Speisesaal versammelt, Voldemort saß am Kopf der Tafel, links von ihm saß Snape, rechts Bellatrix, gefolgt von seiner Mutter und seinem Vater. Er wusste inzwischen von Hermine, dass der Beginn von Voldemorts Rede das Stichwort für Snape und seinen Vater sein würde. Zuerst sollte sein Vater die Schlange töten, und nur einen Atemzug später würde Snape seinen Stab gegen Voldemort richten. Niemand wusste, was dann geschehen würde, doch er hatte beschlossen, augenblicklich in Deckung zu gehen und, wenn möglich, auch Granger in Sicherheit zu bringen. Gewiss würden die übrigen Todesser nicht einfach still halten und gelassen auf den Tod ihres Anführers reagieren.  
  
Doch es gab ein Problem. Nagini war nicht da. Draco hatte gesehen, wie Voldemort seiner Schlange etwas zugeflüstert hatte, daraufhin hatte sie sich in den kleinen Salon hinter dem Speisezimmer begeben. Wie sollte sein Vater die Schlange jetzt töten? Es war ihm unmöglich, den Tisch zu verlassen, immerhin war er mehr oder weniger der Gastgeber.  
  
Verzweifelt schaute Draco sich in der Menge um. Er gehörte zu jenen, die keinen Platz an der Tafel hatten, sondern in der Menge der weniger wichtigen Todesser standen. Niemand schien zu bemerken, dass er da war. Nur Hermine hatte ihm kurz einen Blick zugeworfen. Jetzt stand sie käsebleich in einer Ecke und suchte mit den Augen den Saal ab. Ihr war also auch aufgefallen, dass Nagini fehlte. Schnell schaute er zu Snape hinüber, doch der wirkte vollkommen unberührt. Wie sein Vater reagierte, konnte er nicht sehen, da dieser mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß.  
  
Der Plan war fehlgeschlagen. Voldemort hatte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.  
  
 _Nein! Das lasse ich nicht zu! Ich will das hier nicht mehr! Ich will, dass er stirbt! Ich will endlich wieder frei sein!_  
  
Entschlossen packte er seinen Zauberstab und schob sich Stück für Stück hinter der Menge der stehenden Todesser Richtung Tür. Niemand würde ihn bemerken, niemand würde seine Abwesenheit registrieren. Ein schneller Spruch und die Schlange war tot, ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah. Was sollte schon passieren? Danach konnte er sich immer noch irgendwo im Haus verstecken und warten, bis der Kampf vorüber war.  
  
Er musste es wollen. Er musste die Schlange wirklich töten wollen, sonst würde der Spruch nicht wirken. Zitternd blieb Draco stehen. Er wollte es. Er wollte sie töten. Er wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand. Er hatte den Todesfluch noch nie angewandt, doch jetzt musste es beim ersten Versuch klappen. Er hatte sich nicht einmischen wollen, hatte Hermine gegenüber immer wieder betont, dass er nicht sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde für sie. Doch jetzt hatte er keine andere Wahl, wenn er es nicht tat, konnte es niemand tun. Und immerhin ging er kein Risiko ein, eine bloße Schlange zu töten. Er holte tief Luft, dann schlich er sich durch den Spalt der Tür.  
  
Er entdeckte Nagini sofort, sie lag zusammen gerollt vor dem Kamin und genoss offensichtlich die Wärme des Feuers.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!“, stieß er ohne zu zögern hervor. Die Schlange hatte keine Zeit, überrascht zu sein, sie war auf der Stelle tot. Schwer atmend senkte Draco den Stab. Er hatte es geschafft. Jetzt musste er nur noch dafür sorgen, dass Snape oder sein Vater das bemerkten.  
  
„Du!“, hörte er da plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich. Entsetzt drehte er sich um. Vor ihm stand Fenrir Greyback, einen Zauberstab in der Hand, die Augen voller Hass. Eiskalte Angst breitete sich in Dracos Magen aus, während er hilflos auf den abstoßenden Mann vor sich blickte. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, verfolgte er jede Bewegung von Greyback. Er hatte sich verkalkuliert. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass Voldemort seine Schlange nicht alleine lassen würde. Ein Zittern ergriff seinen Körper, während langsam das Bewusstsein für die Schwere seines Fehlers in sein Gehirn träufelte.  
  
„Ausgerechnet du!“, zischte der Werwolf. Er hob den Stab und das letzte, was Draco sah, war grünes Licht.


	59. Die finale Schlacht

Nervös blickte Hermine sich um. Sie hatte Draco aus den Augen verloren und von Nagini fehlte ebenfalls jede Spur. Wenn Snape und Lucius nicht bald eine Möglichkeit fanden, sich von Voldemort wegzustehlen, um die Schlange zu suchen und zu töten, wäre der Moment vorbei und die Gelegenheit, ihn ein für alle Mal zu töten, dahin. Warum war Nagini nicht bei ihm?  
  
Unwillig richtete Hermine ihre Augen nach vorne, dorthin, wo Voldemort am Kopf der Tafel stand und seine Rede hielt. Er hatte seine Schlange wohl kaum zu Hause gelassen?  
  
„Na… gini…“  
  
Das Wort war so leise über die Lippen von Voldemort gekommen, dass Hermine es beinahe nicht gehört hatte. Überrascht starrte sie ihn an, registrierte, dass er mit einem Blick voller Entsetzen und Schmerz ins Leere starrte, die eigene Rede offenbar vollkommen vergessen. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, drehte er sich um, zog seinen Zauberstab und schrie ohrenbetäubend laut: „FENRIR!“  
  
Verwirrt blickte Hermine sich um. Von dem Werwolf fehlte jede Spur, sie hatte ihn den ganzen Abend über nicht gesehen. Was ging hier vor sich? Unbehaglich beobachtete sie die anderen Todesser, die begonnen hatten, leise zu tuscheln.  
  
In diesem Moment trat Fenrir durch die Tür, die zu einem kleinen weiteren Zimmer führte, und grinste, den Zauberstab noch in der Hand, in die Runde: „Ich habe den Verräter! Er ist tot! Aber Ihr werdet niemals glauben, wer es war!“  
  
Ehe Hermine begriff, wovon der Werwolf sprach, hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Fenrir: „Avada Kedavra!“  
  
Voller Entsetzen suchte Hermine den Blick von Snape, doch der beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern studierte mit unbeweglichen Gesichtsausdruck die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte. Lucius wirkte deutlich angespannter, doch auch er machte keine Anstalten, zu ihr zu blicken. Was geschah hier? Warum hatte Voldemort Fenrir Greyback getötet? Wo war Draco? Und vor allem: Wo war Nagini?  
  
Starr beobachtete sie, wie Voldemort in das anliegende Zimmer hetzte, dann hörte man einen hasserfüllten Schrei. Binnen Sekunden war er wieder da, den Stab auf Lucius gerichtet.  
  
„Dein Sohn!“, schrie er so zornig, dass sich seine Stimme beinahe überschlug. „Dein Sohn hat Nagini getötet!“  
  
Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Draco? Absolute Stille legte sich über den Raum.  
  
„Avada Kedavra.“  
  
Leise und ruhig klang die Stimme durch den Raum, während ein grüner Lichtblitz aufzuckte. Dann, mit einem Ausdruck des Erstaunens auf dem Gesicht, sank der Dunkle Lord zu Boden. Alle Augen richteten sich auf jenen Zauberer, der die Worte gesprochen hatte.  
  
Aufrecht, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Luft, stand Severus Snape da, das Gesicht noch immer undurchdringlich, stolz, abweisend. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, während nur ganz langsam in die Köpfe aller Anwesenden das Bewusstsein für das, was gerade geschehen war, tröpfelte.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange war die erste, die sich von dem Schock erholte: „NEIN!“  
  
Sie ergriff ihren Stab und schleuderte einen Fluch auf Snape, doch als habe er damit gerechnet, duckte er sich geschickt weg. Und mit einem Mal brach die Hölle los. Jeder Zauberer, jede Hexe im Raum zückte ihren Stab und stürzte sich in den Kampf.   
  
Verängstigt sank Hermine zu Boden und presste sich an die Wand. Zauberer, von denen sie es niemals vermutete hätte, erhoben ihre Stäbe gegen Bellatrix, während andere sich auf ihre Seite stellten. Immer wieder zuckten grüne Blitze durch die Luft, während der Raum nur so knisterte von all der sich entladenden Magie.  
  
 _Draco!_  
  
Vor seinem Tod hatte Fenrir gesagt, der Verräter sei tot! Hieß das etwa, Draco war tot?  
  
„Nicht meine SCHWESTER!“  
  
Die hysterische Stimme von Narzissa Malfoy zog Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, starrte sie hinüber, zur anderen Seite des Saals. Dort standen, beinahe unberührt von dem Chaos um sie herum, Lucius Malfoy, seinen Stab auf Bellatrix gerichtet, und seine Frau, die sich schützend vor ihre Schwester geworfen hatte. Hermine registrierte sofort, dass Bellatrix offensichtlich ihren Zauberstab im Gefecht verloren hatte.  
  
„Geh zur Seite, Narzissa!“, fuhr Lucius seine Frau wütend an, doch die schüttelte den Kopf und blieb stur: „Nein! NEIN! Wie kannst du es wagen, deinen Stab gegen sie zu erheben? Du … Blutsverräter! Elender Muggelliebhaber!“  
  
„Wir haben keine Zeit für deine lächerliche Eifersucht! GEH. ZUR. SEITE!“  
  
Doch die Frau rührte sich nicht. Mit angehaltenem Atem starrte Hermine auf den breiten Rücken von Lucius Malfoy. Seine blonden Haare hatten sich aus dem üblichen Zopf gelöst und sie konnte selbst über die Entfernung sehen, dass seine Brust sich rasend schnell hob und senkte und dass sein ausgestreckter Arm zitterte.  
  
Dann blitze es in schneller Folge zweimal grün. Beide Frauen sanken leblos vor Lucius Malfoy zu Boden.  
  
„Miss Granger!“  
  
Wie in Trance wandte Hermine den Kopf um und blickte zu Snape, der neben ihr in die Hocke gegangen war. Mit ernstem Blick legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter: „Sie müssen hier weg! Sie sind unbewaffnet. Sie werden das hier nicht überleben, wenn Sie hierbleiben! Kommen Sie!“  
  
Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie gebückt hinter sich her, aus dem Speisesaal raus, in die Eingangshalle, hin zu den Treppen, wo ihr kleines Kabuff lag. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung öffnete er die Tür und stieß sie hinein: „Sie bleiben hier! Rühren Sie sich nicht und kommen Sie nicht raus, ehe ich Sie nicht hole!“  
  
Dann, wieder ohne auf eine Reaktion von ihr zu warten, schloss er die Tür und verschwand.  
  
Zitternd sank Hermine auf ihre Matratze. Voldemort war tot. Doch dieses Chaos, dieser Kampf, das war nicht geplant! Und wer wusste, wer am Ende überlebte? Wie viele Anhänger von Voldemort gab es noch? Und wie gut würden sich die wenigen schlagen, die spontan ihre Zauberstäbe gegen jene Anhänger erhoben hatten?   
  
Der Gedanke, dass Snape nicht zu ihr zurückkehren würde, war ihr unerträglich. Oder Lucius.   
  
_Verdammt, ich bin nicht dazu geschaffen, hier rumzusitzen und abzuwarten! Ich halte das nicht aus!_  
  
Und vor allem schrie alles in ihr danach herauszufinden, ob Draco wirklich tot war. Er konnte nicht tot sein. Der Werwolf konnte das nicht ernst gemeint haben!  
  
Kurz entschlossen, die Befehle von Snape in den Wind schlagend, stürzte Hermine sich aus ihrem kleinen Zimmer. Irgendeiner von den Zauberern im Speisesaal hatte doch bestimmt seinen Stab fallen lassen! Sie würde gewiss irgendwie an einen Stab kommen, wenn sie nur danach sah!  
  
So geschwind, wie sie konnte, kannte sie mit bloßen Füßen über die kalten Fliesen, zurück zum Ort der Schlacht. Ihr Herz raste und sie war sich bewusst, dass sie Todesangst hatte. Doch das alles war fern, nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins. Das Adrenalin, das durch ihre Adern pumpte, schärfte all ihre Sinne und brachte ihren Verstand auf Hochtouren. Sie fühlte sich wacher als je zuvor, sie war bereit zu kämpfen.   
  
In der Eingangshalle angekommen stoppte Hermine ihren Sprint. Geduckt hastete sie zur gegenüberliegenden Seite und presste sich neben der Tür gegen die Wand. Von drinnen klangen noch immer laute Kampfgeräusche, doch wie es aussah, hatte noch kein Zauberer den Saal verlassen. Die Tür war aus den Angeln gerissen worden und lag nun zersplittert in der Mitte der Halle. Vorsichtig riskierte Hermine einen Blick ins Innere.  
  
Sofort erfasste sie Lucius und Snape, die Rücken an Rücken standen und sich gegen eine Gruppe von Todessern zur Wehr setzten, während in einer anderen Ecke eine Hexe, die Hermine nicht erkannte, verzweifelt gegen drei andere Zauberer kämpftet. Und dann sah sie ihn. Den toten Zauberer direkt am Eingang, der seinen Stab noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
  
Rasch zog sie ihren Kopf zurück. Sie musste auf die andere Seite der Tür, dann einige Schritte in den Saal hinein, vorbei an der säulenartigen Vase, dann konnte sie seinen Stab ergreifen. Das war zu schaffen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft.  
  
Immer noch geduckt, aber so flink wie es ihr möglich war, wechselte sie auf die andere Seite des Eingangs, vergewisserte sich, dass niemand sie bemerkt hatte, hastete weiter. _Zur Säule_ , befahl sie sich selbst, _anlehnen, wieder schauen. Den Raum überblicke n, erfassen, ob irgendjemand mich bemerkt hat. Noch immer nicht. Weiter, nur noch einen Schritt._  
  
Und dann hatte sie ihn.  
  
Der Stab war noch warm vom Griff seines toten Besitzers, doch Hermine hatte keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Lautlos sprach sie einen Protego und als das Schild ohne Verzögerung erschien, lächelte sie kalt. Gut. Der Stab gehorchte ihr angemessen und ihre Zauberfertigkeiten hatten in all den Monaten nicht nachgelassen. Ein weiterer Blick in den Raum zeigte ihr, dass Snape und Lucius sich zusammen gut genug schlagen konnten, doch die Hexe war inzwischen in arger Bedrängnis. Außer diesem guten Dutzend an Zauberern war inzwischen keiner mehr auf den Beinen.  
  
Ohne zu wissen, ob die Hexe auf ihrer Seite war oder die drei Zauberer, die sie angriffen, stürzte Hermine sich hin. Egal, auf welcher Seite jemand stand, es war nicht in Ordnung, sich im Kampf auf diese Weise an einem anderen Menschen zu vergehen. Oder überhaupt jemals.  
  
„Stupor!“, rief sie laut, sowohl, um dem Zauber mehr Macht zu geben, als auch um die drei Männer auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Jener Zauberer, der gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen war, die Bluse der Hexe aufzureißen, fiel erstarrt um. Sofort richteten die anderen beiden ihre Stäbe auf sie.  
  
Ohne darauf zu warten, dass sie die Flüche erkannte, die auf sie zugeflogen kamen, sprach Hermine einen weiteren Protego. Die Sprüche prallten ab, zerstörten dabei aber ihr Schild und ließen sie taumeln. Vielleicht hatte ihre Zauberkraft doch gelitten nach all den Monaten. Grimmig schoss sie einen weiteren Stupor, doch diesmal waren ihre Gegner vorbereitet und wehren ihn ab.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hermine, dass Lucius und Snape inzwischen nur noch zwei Gegner hatten, die so wirkten, als wollten sie lieber das Weite suchen, als noch länger hier zu kämpfen. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln trat auf ihren Lippen.  
  
Sofort jedoch bereute sie, dass sie sich hatte auch nur einen Herzschlag ablenken lassen. Ein Fluch kam auf sie zu und gab ihr keine Zeit mehr, mit einem Schild zu reagieren. Hastig wich sie aus, doch nicht weit genug. Ihr Arm wurde getroffen, drei tiefe Schnitte taten sich auf und begannen sofort, heftig zu bluten. Fluchend blickte Hermine ihre Feinde an – von denen nur noch einer stand. Der andere war offenbar von einem Stupor der Hexe getroffen worden, die sich inzwischen soweit gesammelt hatte, dass sie wieder in die Schlacht eingreifen konnte. Mit einem kalten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht richtete Hermine ihren Stab auf den verbleibenden Todesser, während die Hexe ihm ihren unter das Kinn hielt. Ergeben ließ er seinen Stab fallen und sank auf die Knie.  
  
Im selben Moment fielen auch die letzten Gegner von Snape und Lucius. Erleichterung durchströmte Hermine. Es war vorbei. Es war tatsächlich vorbei.  
  
 _Draco!_  
  
Entsetzt erinnerte sie sich, dass sie noch immer nicht wusste, was mit Draco geschehen war. Ohne nachzudenken oder sich dem wütenden Blick von Snape zu stellen, eilte sie an den beiden Männern vorbei zum angrenzenden Raum. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, es konnte gar nicht wahr sein. Er hat immer wieder betont, dass er sich nicht einmischen würde, dass er nicht helfen würde. Bestimmt hatte er sich nur irgendwo verkrochen und war deswegen verschwunden.  
  
Abrupt blieb sie stehen. Dort, vor ihr, direkt hinter der Tür, lag Draco, ein Ausdruck vollkommenen Entsetzens im Gesicht. Die Augen starrten blicklos ins Leere, der Stab war ihm aus der Hand gerollt.  
  
„Nein!“, flüsterte sie verzweifelt und sank neben ihm auf die Knie. Sie spürte mehr als dass sie wirklich hörte, wie hinter ihr Snape und Lucius ins Zimmer traten.  
  
„Oh Gott… Draco!“, hörte sie Lucius sagen, der ebenfalls neben ihr zu Boden sank und seine Hände auf das kalte Gesicht seines Sohnes legte.  
  
„Er wollte sich nicht einmischen!“, schluchzte Hermine. „Er wusste von dem Plan, von allem, und er hat immer wieder gesagt, dass er nicht sein Leben riskieren wird.“  
  
Überrascht blickte Lucius sie an: „Er wusste davon?“  
  
„Ja“, presste Hermine zwischen ihrem Schluchzen hervor, „er war schon lange mein … mein Freund. Und er hat immer wieder gesagt, dass er nicht sein Leben riskieren wird, um mich zu retten!“, erklärte sie verzweifelt. „Er wollte leben … er wollte … oh Gott.“  
  
Weinend verbarg sie ihr Gesicht auf Dracos Brust. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet er tot war. Er, der sich nie in Gefahr bringen wollte.  
  
„Ohne ihn hätten wir Voldemort nicht töten können“, sagte Snape leise und legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter, „falls Ihnen das ein Trost ist, Miss Granger. Er hat heute eine Heldentat vollbracht und wir alle können uns glücklich schätzen.“  
  
Nach Atem ringend richtete sie sich auf. All die Erleichterung, das Glücksgefühl, dass Voldemort endlich besiegt war, war überschattet von ihrer Trauer. Hilflos suchte sie den Blick von Lucius, der vollkommen erstarrt neben ihr hockte und auf seinen toten Sohn hinab starrte.  
  
„Lucius“, flüsterte sie, „es tut mir so leid. Wenn ich ihm nichts erzählte hätte, dann… es ist alles meine Schuld.“  
  
„Nein!“, erwiderte er fest und zog sie in seine Arme. „Rede dir das nicht ein! Wenn du es ihm nicht erzählt hättest, hätte er nicht die Schlange getötet. Unser ganzer Plan wäre gescheitert.“  
  
„Aber er ist tot!“, schluchzte Hermine. „Tot! Ausgerechnet er. Ich wäre bereit gewesen, mein Leben zu geben! Er nicht!“  
  
„Entschuldigung.“  
  
Eine weibliche Stimme unterbrach zögerlich ihr Gespräch. Alle drei drehten sich um und starrten die junge Hexe, die im Türrahmen stand, an.  
  
„Äh… Hallo“, sagte diese peinlich berührt. „Ich will Sie nicht stören, Mr. Malfoy… ich sehe, Sie haben Ihren Sohn verloren. Mein Beileid dazu. Aber… wie geht es denn jetzt weiter?“  
  
Seufzend erhob Snape sich vom Boden. Diese Hexe hatte Recht. Sie hatten keine Zeit, um die Toten zu trauern, nicht jetzt. Sie mussten die Nachricht von Voldemorts Tod verbreiten. Sie mussten die übrigen Sklaven befreien. Sie mussten alle Anhänger, die heute vielleicht nicht hier gewesen waren, ausfindig machen und … dafür sorgen, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr mehr ausging. Sie mussten das Ministerium neu aufbauen. Hogwarts. Einfach alles.  
  
„Sie haben Recht“, sagte er ernst, ehe er mit einem Blick auf Lucius und Hermine hinzufügte: „Lucius, kümmere du dich um Miss Granger. Ich werde schauen, dass alle Todesser hier im Haus, die noch am Leben sind, keine weitere Gefahr mehr darstellen. Ich kümmere mich um alles. Falls Sie mir behilflich sein wollen, Miss…?“  
  
„Ah, Parkinson, Professor Snape, Dorothea Parkinson. Ich habe vor fünf Jahren in Hogwarts meinen Abschluss gemacht!“, stellte sich die schwarzhaarige Hexe vor. Snape nickte ihr knapp zu, dann fuhr er geschäftsmäßig fort: „Einige der Überlebenden haben spontan ihren Stab gegen die Todesser erhoben, so, wie Sie es getan haben. Lassen Sie uns gemeinsam schauen, wer das war und wer davon noch lebt.“  
  
Eifrig nickte Dorothea Parkinson. Während sie Snape in den Speisesaal folgte, blieben Hermine und Lucius alleine zurück.  
  
„Es ist vorbei, Hermine“, flüsterte Lucius ihr zu, „es ist vorbei.“  
  
Traurig blickte Hermine zu ihm auf: „Ja. Aber um welchen Preis?“  
  
Sie sah, dass die harte Schale von Lucius Malfoy einen weiteren Knacks erlitt. Unter ihren in Tränen schwimmenden Augen konnte er seine eigene Trauer nicht lange zurückhalten. Zärtlich legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Wange und zog sie in einen Kuss. Hermine wehrte sich nicht. Sie wusste, sie brauchte die Nähe eines vertrauten Körpers jetzt ebenso dringend wie er.   
  
Sie wehrte sich nicht, als er sie in seine Arme nahm und hoch hob, wehrte sich nicht, als er sie durch den Speisesaal an Snape vorbei trug, die Treppen hoch, ins Badezimmer und erst dort wieder absetzte. Sie wehrte sich nicht, als er ihr die Kleider auszog und sie sachte in das große Becken voller heißem Wasser gleiten ließ. Sie war erschöpft und unendlich müde. Jetzt, wo das Adrenalin des Kampfes verflogen war und die Erkenntnis über all die Toten, die es zu beklagen gab, einsickerte, hatte Hermine keine Kraft mehr, sich gegen die Zärtlichkeiten von Lucius Malfoy zu sträuben.  
  
Mehr als willig ließ sie zu, dass er sich zu ihr gesellte, sie in seine Arme zog und mit Küssen übersäte. Tief in sich wusste sie, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie auf diese Weise mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen kommen würde. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Trost seiner Arme hin.


	60. Epilog

Müde rieb Hermine sich ihre Augen. Es war erstaunlich, was ein halbes Jahr ohne Bibliothekarin mit einer Schulbücherei anstellen konnte. Die wenigen Schüler, die seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts noch zur Schule gegangen waren, hatten sich offensichtlich wenig darum gekümmert, die benutzten Bücher an ihren Platz – oder überhaupt – zurück zu stellen. Es war eine mühevolle Arbeit, Ordnung in dieses Chaos zu bringen, doch die Katalogisierung der malfoyschen Bibliothek hatte Hermine genug Übung darin gegeben.  
  
Obwohl der Sieg über Voldemort erst wenige Wochen her war, erschien ihr mittlerweile ihre Zeit als Sklavin der Familie Malfoy wie ein weit entfernter, böser Traum. Seit sie das Anwesen verlassen hatte, hatte sie Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr wiedergesehen. Sie wusste, dass er all sein übrig gebliebenes Vermögen gespendet hatte, um Hogwarts zu restaurieren und all jenen Zauberern, die der Sklaverei lebend entkommen waren, unter die Arme zu greifen. Ohne seinen Einsatz wäre es gewiss nicht möglich gewesen, so rasch eine rudimentäre Verwaltung im Zaubereiministerium wieder aufzubauen.   
  
Wenn es nicht so traurig gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine am liebsten gelacht. Nicht alle Hexen und Zauberer, die während Voldemorts Herrschaft im Ministerium gearbeitet hatten oder in Hogwarts Lehrer gewesen waren, waren auch Todesser gewesen. Sie hatten, kaum dass sich die Kunde von dem, was Weihnachten in Malfoy Manor geschehen war, verbreitet hatte, die Seiten gewechselt und sich dem, was man nun als „Seite des Lichts“ bezeichnete, angeschlossen. Hermine traute niemanden von diesen Menschen, doch würde man auch sie aus der Verwaltung ausschließen, wäre es unmöglich gewesen, irgendetwas wieder aufzubauen. Sie brauchten diese Hexen und Zauberer, auch wenn ihre Loyalitäten zweifelhaft erschienen.  
  
Da sie die einzige vom Goldenen Trio war, die überlebt hatte, hatte man ihr die Ehre angetragen, Zaubereiministerin zu werden. Sie hatte natürlich abgelehnt. Stattdessen hatte sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer für Zauberkunst, Professor Flitwick, vorgeschlagen, der wie durch ein Wunder ebenfalls noch am Leben war. Der alte, aber äußerst gewitzte Zauberer hatte sich zunächst geziert, doch schließlich hatte er ihrem Drängen nachgegeben. Es war ihm zu verdanken, dass die Verwaltung so rasch wieder auf die Beine gekommen war und sich in England langsam so etwas wie Normalität einstellte.  
  
„Störe ich?“  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie diese Stimme in den letzten Wochen oft genug in ihren Träumen gehört und sie am Tag häufig vermisst.  
  
Lächelnd blickte sie zu Lucius Malfoy auf: „Niemals.  
  
Angespannt beobachtete sie, wie er sich ihr gegenüber am Tisch niederließ, die Beine überschlug und seinen eleganten Spazierstock sorgfältig an der Tischkante anlehnte. Schweigen breitete sich aus, während beide damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig zu mustern. Hermine meinte, eine große Müdigkeit in seinen Augen zu sehen, doch insgesamt sah er besser aus als im letzten halben Jahr. Der Sturz seines einstigen Herrn hatte ihm offenbar gut getan.  
  
„Ich war gerade bei Dracos Grab“, durchbrach Lucius schließlich die Stille. „Es ist immer noch unverständlich für mich, wieso mein Sohn vor mir sterben musste.“  
  
Niedergeschlagen blickte Hermine auf ihre Hände. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es Unsinn war, hatte sie sich noch immer nicht von ihren Schuldgefühlen lösen können. Wenn sie Draco nichts erzählt hätte, wäre er jetzt noch am Leben. Ihr war bewusst, dass Lucius Malfoy in dem Kampf seine gesamte Familie verloren hatte, während ihre eigene geschützt von ihrem Gedächtniszauber noch wohlbehalten in Australien lebte. Sie war noch nicht bereit, ihre Erinnerung wieder zu korrigieren, aber immerhin hatte sie noch Familie.  
  
„Hermine“, flüsterte Lucius beinahe unhörbar, „ich brauche dich. Ich habe die ganzen letzten Wochen versucht, ohne dich zu leben. Habe mich in Arbeit gestürzt, mich mit anderen Menschen umgeben. Ich habe meine eigene Ehefrau getötet und meinen Sohn verloren. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu, den Rest meines Lebens alleine zu sein“, erklärte er ernst, während er eine Hand ausstreckte und sie auf Hermines ablegte. „Bitte, komm zu mir zurück.“  
  
Gegen ihren Willen traten Tränen in Hermines Augen. Sie wusste, dass unter der arroganten Schalte von Lucius Malfoy ein Mann steckte, der nie gelernt hatte, sich seinen Gefühlen zu stellen und entsprechend oftmals von ihnen übermannt wurde. Dass er sich ihr jetzt so offen und verwundbar präsentierte, berührte sie. Und machte sie traurig.  
  
„Ich kann nicht“, erwiderte sie ebenso leise, während sie sanft seine Hand drückte. „Es wäre falsch. Wir beide sind nicht füreinander geschaffen.“  
  
Wütend beugte Lucius sich vor: „Warum sagst du das? Was fehlt uns denn? Keine Frau hat mir jemals so viel gegeben wie du. Und denkst du wirklich, irgendein Mann kann dich so verstehen, wie ich es tue? Ich kenne alles an dir. Ich kenne deine geheimen Sehnsüchte, ich kann deine Lust befriedigen, ich kann…“  
  
Vorsichtig unterbrach Hermine ihn, ehe er noch mehr sagte: „Ich liebe dich nicht.“  
  
Verblüfft sackte Lucius zurück in seinen Stuhl: „Du … nicht?“  
  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Was zwischen uns war, geschah in einer Ausnahmesituation. Wir haben uns gebraucht. Du hast mir geholfen, mehr über mich zu lernen, als ich jemals für möglich gehalten habe. Aber … ich liebe dich nicht.“  
  
Sie hatte lange und oft über ihre Beziehung zu Lucius Malfoy nachgedacht. Sie vermisste ihn, sie vermisste seine Berührung, seine Nähe. Sie vermisste das Gefühl, von ihm gebraucht zu werden. Und doch, sie hatte gespürt, instinktiv begriffen, dass ihr Herz in eine andere Richtung wies. Ihr Körper erinnerte sich an seine Berührung, doch ihre Seele strebte nach einem anderen Mann.   
  
Wieder legte sich ein bedrückendes Schweigen über beide, während Lucius offensichtlich darum bemüht war, nicht vollkommen auseinander zu fallen. Nervös beobachtete Hermine sein Mienenspiel. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie schnell er von sanft und fürsorglich in aufgebracht und gefährlich umschlagen konnte, doch schließlich hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, ohne wütend zu werden.  
  
„Ich werde wohl selbst herausfinden müssen, was ich jetzt mit meinem Leben anfangen soll.“  
  
„Das Ministerium kann jede helfende Hand gebrauchen und ich bin mir sicher, nach allem, was du getan hast, wird Professor Flitwick dich mit Kusshand nehmen“, schlug Hermine vor. Obwohl überhaupt kein Anlass dazu bestand, hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, als hätte sie Lucius hängen lassen und sei ihm nun etwas schuldig. Zu ihrer Erleichterung ergriff er in diesem Moment seinen Stock mit dem Schlangenkopf und stand auf.  
  
„Ich werde schon was finden, Hermine, ich bin ein erwachsener Mann“, sagte Lucius mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf den Lippen. Erleichterung durchströmte Hermine. Das war der Lucius Malfoy, den sie kannte. So verletzlich er unter seiner dicken Haut auch sein mochte, am Ende war er immer noch der stolze Nachkomme eines uralten Zauberergeschlechts, ein Mann, der immer etwas finden würde, was seiner Aufmerksamkeit wert war. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen schaute sie zu ihm hoch: „Ja, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen.“  
  
„Werde nicht frech, junge Dame!“, drohte Lucius spielerisch, doch sofort wurde er wieder ernst und trat auf sie zu. Mit einer Bewegung, die keinen Widerstand ermöglichte, zog er sie von ihrem Stuhl und in seine Arme: „Falls du es dir jemals anders überlegen solltest: Mein Haus steht dir jederzeit offen. Ich werde auf dich warten, Hermine, egal, wie lange es dauert. So leicht gebe ich nicht auf.“  
  
Ein Schauer lief Hermine über den Rücken, während sie sich in seine Arme kuschelte und ihre Nasenspitze an seiner Brust rieb. Sie war versucht, der Verlockung nachzugeben, doch sie wusste einfach zu gut, dass eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit diesem Mann in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Langsam löste sie sich wieder aus der Umarmung und blickte zu ihm hoch: „Danke. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, das zu hören, auch wenn ich es nicht erwidern kann.“  
  
„Das werden wir ja sehen“, erwiderte Lucius mit einem leichten Lächeln, ehe er sie endgültig losließ und sich zum Gehen wandte. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Vielleicht werde ich ja Lehrer hier, genug offene Stellen gibt es. Und wenn du mich täglich siehst, überlegst du es dir vielleicht wirklich noch anders.“  
  
Dann, ohne ihr eine Chance zum Antworten zu geben, lachte er leise in sich hinein und verschwand endgültig. Mit offenem Mund schaute Hermine ihm nach. Das konnte er unmöglich ernst meinen. Kopfschüttelnd sammelte sie ihre Papiere zusammen, um den Schuldirektor aufzusuchen. Es war schon spät am Abend, da würde er gewiss nicht mehr in seinem Büro sein, doch sie hatte eine gute Vorstellung davon, wo sie ihn finden konnte.  


* * *

  


Der kühle Frühlingswind ließ Hermines Haare wild um ihr Gesicht tanzen, während sie mit leisen Schritten auf die schwarze Gestalt am Rande des Astronomieturms zuging. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er hier sein würde. Er war immer hier.  
  
„Guten Abend, Miss Granger.“  
  
„Sir.“  
  
„Wie geht es in der Bibliothek voran?“  
  
„Ich verstehe langsam, warum Sie so oft über Ihre Schüler gemeckert haben. Es ist unfassbar, wie viel Chaos die anrichten können“, sagte Hermine mürrisch, „doch ich denke, ich kriege es langsam in Griff.“  
  
„Das ist gut zu hören“, antwortete Snape mitleidslos, „denn wenn wir den Unterricht demnächst wieder vollständig aufnehmen wollen, brauchen wir dringend eine gut geordnete Bibliothek.“  
  
„Jawohl.“  
  
Stumm stand Hermine neben Snape und schaute in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinaus. Es war eine Überraschung für sie gewesen, dass er tatsächlich seine Stelle als Schuldirektor von Hogwarts hatte fortführen wollen, doch, so hatte sie sich überlegt, irgendetwas musste ihn ja damals überhaupt dazu veranlasst haben, Lehrer zu werden. Vielleicht schätzte er den Umgang mit Schülern ja doch, wenn diese sich nicht gerade übertrieben ungeschickt anstellten.  
  
„Ich habe heute Longbottom als Lehrer für Kräuterkunde eingestellt“, kam es unerwartet von Snape. Überrascht schaute Hermine ihn an. Sein Tonfall war noch immer emotionslos, doch sie meinte, trotz der Dunkelheit ein Zucken um seinen Mundwinkel wahrnehmen zu können.  
  
„Freut mich, das zu hören“, gab sie so gelassen wie möglich zurück. Dass Snape ausgerechnet Neville vertrauen würde, war mehr, als sie erwartet hatte. Und dass Neville den Mut aufgebracht hatte, überhaupt mit Snape zu reden, grenzte ebenfalls an ein Wunder.  
  
„Er wird erst nach den Sommerferien anfangen, bis dahin können wir auf dieses … bedeutende Schulfach gewiss verzichten. Ich habe ihm die Lehrpläne gegeben, damit er sich vorbereiten kann.“  
  
Mühsam unterdrückte Hermine ein Kichern. Sie konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, für wie wichtig Snape Kräuterkunde hielt, auch wenn er nicht leugnen konnte, dass er als Meister der Zaubertränke stets von einem guten Gewächshaus profitierte.  
  
Sie genoss es, hier neben ihm zu stehen, schweigend, beide in ihre Gedanken vertieft, aber einander nahe. Obwohl sie nur selten miteinander redeten und sich ihre Konversation auch dann auf das Nötigste beschränkte, hatte Hermine doch das Gefühl, Severus Snape in den letzten Wochen noch näher gekommen zu sein. Sie trugen beide noch immer die Narbe, die die Vergewaltigung bei ihnen hinterlassen hatte, beide trauerten um verstorbene geliebte Menschen und fühlten sich für den Tod verantwortlich. Immer wieder hatte sie das Bedürfnis, Snape einfach zu packen, fest in ihre Arme zu schließen und ihm all die schweren Schuldgefühle und Schatten der Vergangenheit abnehmen zu können. Oder ihn einfach zu küssen.  
  
„Haben Sie sich schon entschieden, ob Sie dauerhaft als Bibliothekarin hier bleiben wollen?“, unterbrach da seine monotone Stimme ihre Gedanken.  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte sie fest, „ich werde hier bleiben. Und, falls Sie nicht bald einen geeigneten Kandidaten finden, ich würde gerne Zauberkunst unterrichten, zumindest bis zum Sommer. Das würde Ihnen Zeit geben, einen guten Lehrer zu finden.“  
  
Sie spürte mehr als dass sie sah, wie Snape sich zu ihr rumdrehte und auf sie hinab schaute. Lange blieb er stumm, als wüsste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nervös senkte Hermine den Blick. Snape hatte sie gefragt, ob sie bleiben wollte und sie hatte sich Zeit gelassen mit ihrer Antwort. Es gab so viel zu tun nach der Herrschaft von Voldemort, überall wurden helfende Hände gebraucht. Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts war sicher nicht die dringendste Aufgabe. Deswegen hatte sie gezögert. Doch schließlich, besser gesagt, an diesem Abend war sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es nun an anderen war, sich aufopferungsvoll einzubringen. Sie hatte ihren Beitrag geleistet. Jetzt brauchte sie Ruhe. Und etwas, was sie wirklich gerne tat. In Hogwarts fühlte sie sich heimisch, den ganzen Tag mit Büchern zu verbringen klang wundervoll. Und außerdem konnte sie so Snape nahe sein.  
  
„Ich freue mich, das zu hören, Miss Granger“, sagte dieser endlich und Hermine meinte, zum ersten Mal wahre Freude in seiner Stimme zu hören. Mit klopfendem Herzen schaute sie wieder zu ihm hoch: „Dann sind wir jetzt offiziell Kollegen?“  
  
„Ja, das sind wir“, stimmte er ihr zu und noch immer lag diese Wärme in seiner Stimme, während er anfügte: „Als Kollegen sollten wir auf diese ganzen Höflichkeitsfloskeln verzichten. Hermine.“  
  
Ihr stockte der Atem. Bei dem Gedanken daran, Snape beim Vornamen zu nennen, schlug ihr Herz noch schneller. Errötend – und dankbar darüber, dass die Dunkelheit dies verbarg – murmelte sie: „Severus. In Ordnung.“  
  
Gleichzeitig drehten sie sich wieder dem Ausblick auf die dunkle Landschaft zu, doch Snape war näher an sie heran gerückt. Wenn sie ihre Hand nur wenige Millimeter nach links bewegte, könnte sie seine berühren. Sie war sich seiner Nähe so bewusst, dass sie beinahe nicht atmen konnte. Sie wollte ihm nahe sein, seiner Seele und seinem Körper. Dieser alte, grummelige Mann war ihr so überraschend ähnlich, dass sie einfach nicht anders konnte, als sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlen. Er hatte ihr einst unterstellt, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Egal, ob es da schon der Fall gewesen war, jetzt war es unbestreitbar so.  
  
Mit angehaltenem Atem streckte sie ihren kleinen Finger aus und tastete nach seiner Hand. Kaum dass sie ihn berührte, zuckte er weg, doch noch ehe sie sich enttäuscht zurückziehen konnte, schloss er seine warme Hand fest um die ihre.  
  
Langsam atmete Hermine aus und schloss die Augen. Gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, das von ihren verbundenen Händen aus in jede Faser ihres Körpers drang. Als sie schließlich die Augen wieder öffnete, wagte sie es nicht, zu ihm hochzuschauen. Schweigend genoss sie das Gefühl der Nähe. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit. Der Sicherheit, dass er ihr ebenfalls nahe sein wollte, dass es sich gut anfühlte, ihn zu berühren und dass ihr Körper nicht mehr instinktiv mit Abscheu reagierte, wenn sie seine Haut auf ihrer spürte.  
  
Lächelnd blickte sie in die Dunkelheit. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit würden sie beide niemals loslassen, aber sie hatten eine Zukunft vor sich. Eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Das war alles, was zählte.


End file.
